


Catch Me, I'm Falling

by EffortlesslyOpulent, sam_kom_trashkru



Series: catch me [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Artist Clarke, Clexa HSAU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Fluff, HSAU, High School AU, Multi, Quarterback Lexa, Wingman Aden, fine stud lexa (in training), slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 288,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyOpulent/pseuds/EffortlesslyOpulent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_kom_trashkru/pseuds/sam_kom_trashkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods is Arkadia High’s brand new varsity quarterback star, badass and adored by all. Clarke Griffin is a model student who dreams of getting an art scholarship. With Lexa's arrogance and Clarke's stubborn tendencies, they never thought they’d be compatible, much less soul mates. But as fate would have it, Clarke becomes Aden's tutor, and she and Lexa fall infuriatingly, helplessly in love with each passing day. </p>
<p>OR:</p>
<p>The HSAU where Aden plays cupid with Clarke, Lexa, and all of their friends, and ends up watching practically all of them fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August: Part I

Today was the day.

A fresh start. A new beginning!

Another hectic morning in the Woods-Pine household.

Aden had moved in with his Aunt Indra and Uncle Gustus at the end of the last school year, as his own parents were needed abroad for business, and didn’t want to drag their children with them, away to a new environment with a language neither of them spoke.

Aden, of course, had been ecstatic at the prospect of moving in with his aunt and uncle, who were among his favorite people in the whole world, as well as Anya, who was, by his standards, the coolest cousin _ever_. His older sister, Lexa, however, had been much more reluctant for the change of pace. In her eyes, switching high schools meant that she would have to completely re-establish herself in the social hierarchy, and have to find chemistry with an entirely new football team. Aden knew that she was overreacting, because, from what Anya had said, everyone at Arkadia already adored his sister, and she would have no trouble whatsoever fitting in.

Either way, today marked a huge milestone for Aden.

His first day of high school.

Anya, of course, was completely befuddled as to why he was excited, citing that: “Aden, high school is four years of your own personal hell, _why_ are you excited to go?” Aunt Indra had clipped her daughter on the head in passing reprimandingly, which only served to worsen the blonde’s mood, but Aden continued on being as chirper as ever.

He’d had the day planned to a T.

But then Anya, being the bitter, exhausted teenage girl she was, had snuck into his room and changed the time on his alarm clock, resulting in the family waking up with only thirty minutes before school began.

It was a warzone.

Both Woods siblings wanted to make good first impressions, for different reasons, but good impressions all the same, and thirty minutes didn’t allow enough time for the proper preparation.

Aden had barely escaped the clutches of death, leaping over the small brawl that was Lexa and Anya wrestling for the hairbrush—both of them conveniently forgetting that there were several others in the bathroom—silently thanking whatever higher forces of nature existed that his hair was easily tamed and naturally well-kept.

Within ten minutes, he had shimmied his way into black skinny jeans, which were about the only pants that fit his lithe frame, a white t-shirt, tying a flannel around his waist as he fixed his black beanie on _just_ the way he liked it.

In his haste to make it out the door, he forgot a sneaker, which Anya threw at the back of his head, causing him to tumble forward and knock into Lexa, who was hopping on one foot, trying to lace up her combat boot while balancing. He scowled, rubbing the back of his head while Anya laughed heartily, doubled over at the garage door, snapping a picture of the two siblings sprawled out on the floor.

“You look ridiculous,” she wheezed, clutching at her stomach, “oh, I’m going to cry— _ow!_ Mom!”

“Stop harassing your cousins,” Indra’s voice was as low and commanding as ever, and Aden smiled cheerfully as she hoisted him up off of Lexa, who looked positively _murderous_ , handing him his bookbag, which he’d left on the stairs.

“Thanks, Aunt Indra,” he quipped, smiling radiantly back at the usually stoic woman when she graced him with a small smile of her own, “I’ll make sure they don’t kill one another during school.”

“I trust you to do so,” Indra responded gravely, clasping a hand on Lexa’s shoulder as she pushed the two in the direction of Lexa’s car, an expensive looking Audi A7 that Anya called “gaudy” and “too expensive for a senior in high school”. Lexa knew her parents were particularly wealthy. She also knew it was a consolation prize, given to her as a meek apology for missing a year of her life, to be abroad on business. She still yearned to be like her parents. So formal, so exotic and important. The car seemed to be doing its duty of filling their roles in her life. And it looked damn good.

By some miracle, they arrived on time, right before the ring of the first bell, signifying the end of summer and the beginning of the school year.

* * *

 

It wasn’t that Clarke was dramatic, or anything.

Really, she wasn’t.

She merely wanted her senior year of high school to be…different. Palatable. She wanted to feel eighteen, like she was. She wanted to forget about Finn Collins and move on. She wanted a drama free year with the greatest friends she could ever ask for. She wanted to have sophisticated conversations about art, poetry, and the great institutions and places she could travel to, and study.

She really didn’t want to talk about another so called “star” of a new kid, coming into the system and crowning herself at the top of the social hierarchy.

When Lexa Woods first arrived at Arkadia High, every single student, parent, and faculty member was in awe of her.

They’d heard stories, seen her compete several times at the local level. They’d crafted elaborate myths and legends about her skills, her family life, where she came from…everything.

The stories preceded her in ways that annoyed Clarke Griffin to no end.

Okay, she got that there would be rumors, and little bit of mystery. It was the new star quarterback of the Grounder’s illustrious varsity team, after all.

But Clarke wasn’t a ‘jock’, like everyone else at school. She couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that anyone would idolize someone merely over the idea of how good they were at a sport. She enjoyed art, music, intellectual pursuits….

And no, she was not, as Octavia had so eloquently put it, a ‘snob’.

She just, couldn’t understand all the hype.

And then, she actually saw Lexa Woods for the first time.

It wasn’t life shattering, or anything like that.

It wasn’t like time froze, and Raven and Octavia’s cacophonous chatter tuned out for the first time possibly ever.

It wasn’t as if the fluorescent class lights revealed a goddess, with brown locks framing a chiseled, angelic face.  

It wasn’t like Clarke dropped her notebook right onto Lexa’s passing shoes, clad in combat boots and the most enticing skinny jeans Clarke had ever seen, leading up to a tight fitting shirt and a black jacket that completed her image of what Clarke then dubbed, “formal badass”.

Raven and Octavia later corrected it to, “Fine stud”, which Clarke was just now beginning to understand.

Okay, maybe it was like that.

But Clarke wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, let alone accept it herself.

So, in her rush to reach over the desk and grab the textbook, her fingers brushed over long, delicate looking hands, and she froze, unable to breathe, to think, to utter a single word.

“You dropped this?” Lexa Woods stood, towering over Clarke’s seated position, hands reaching out to pass Clarke’s sketchbook back to her.

Her eyes were like intense virid gardens, bright and dark simultaneously, sizing Clarke up before she could muster the courage to speak.

Clarke’s lips parted, but words never left her mouth. She wasn’t sure if that was good, or bad, because she was sure that if she had been able to come up with anything, it would have been inherently stupid, or embarrassing.

Silence, however, was a short lived glory.

Lexa glanced away, and then back at her, sculpted eyebrows raised in what could only be described as an expectant look.

She glanced at her wrist, where Clarke saw a dark black and gold watch gleam, conveying the time, and Lexa’s eyes widened slightly, as she noticed the room was filling up rapidly.

“Uh.” Clarke breathed for the first time in that long while. “Thanks. Sorry.”

Lexa offered her a quick smile.

Clarke had never seen anything like it.

It was arrogant, cocky, but oh…it gave Clarke some sort of electric feeling, coursing through her, like a chill or a shock, but pleasant.

With that smile, or smirk, even, Lexa Woods turned and took a seat directly across from Clarke, though there were plenty available behind or around her.

Clarke fought off the urge to frown. Was it something she said? It couldn’t have been. She hadn’t said much of anything. Her eyes widened. Did she sound rude? No, Lexa was the one smirking like that. Why was she over analyzing such a simple exchange?

Feeling foolish, Clarke leaned back into her seat with a huff, eyes falling to the door as Raven and Octavia came in, breathless, right as the bell rang.

Clarke glanced up towards the front of the bustling room.

No teacher in sight.

“Hey, Griffin.” Raven clapped a hand on her back, sliding into the seat beside her, while Octavia took the one to her left. “Sorry we’re late.”

Clarke shrugged, trying not to show that she’d been so deep in thought.

Apparently, she’d failed to hide her blushing cheeks.

Octavia’s baby blue’s lit up at Clarke’s features, a smirk sitting on her lips. “Clarke’s found someone she likes.”

Raven smirked. “Weird…I don’t see Bellamy here.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, sinking further into her seat, praying that Lexa wouldn’t hear their whispers. “I don’t like Bell like that, lay off.”

Octavia grinned. “ I hope not. You’d make a pretty shitty sister in law.”

Clarke feigned a look of hurt. “Hey! Okay, firstly, I would make an awesome sister in law, thank you very much. And secondly, we’re eighteen! I don’t want to get married, like…ever.”

Raven shrugged. “You’d marry art if you could.”

Clarke sighed. “Too bad art doesn’t seem to like me very much.” She huffed dejectedly.

Before Raven and Octavia could protest, however, the door swung open, revealing the perfectly sculpted form of Niylah Crewe, perhaps one of the most ethereal looking teachers Clarke had ever had the fortune of seeing. From a strictly artistic point of view, the woman was stunning. Her jawline appeared as though it was chiseled by the gods themselves, and her muscles were toned and well defined.

“Cool it with the hearteyes, Griffster.” Annoyed at the interruption of her purely aesthetic appreciation of their english teacher, Clarke tore her cerulean eyes away from the woman at the front of the room to glare at Raven, who was smirking at her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she huffed under her breath, before turning her head to once more fixate on Niylah, who was introducing Lexa Woods to the rest of the class. As if anyone didn’t already know who she was. The girl was practically all the school could talk about. Every other phrase was ‘ _Lexa Woods_ this’ or _‘Lexa Woods_ that’. Honestly, it was maddening. “And I don’t have hearteyes.”

“Whatever you say, Griff,” Raven said, propping her legs up on the desk in front of her and tilting her chair back precariously.

“...be sure to be welcoming—Miss Reyes, _what_ have I said about putting your feet on the desk?” With an apologetic smile at Niylah, Clarke shoved Raven’s feet off of the desk for her, and the other girl yelped as they slammed back into the ground, her chair following their lead.

“Sorry, teach,” Raven grimaced, pulling herself closer to her desk, “nervous habit.”

“Make sure it doesn’t happen again, Reyes.” It seemed, for a moment, that the goddess of an english teacher was going to burn holes through Raven with the intensity of her glare, and Octavia and Clarke couldn’t hide the snickers that escaped them as their usually bravado-filled friend slunk lower into her chair, looking as though she wanted to melt, before Niylah looked away.

“Not. Funny.” Raven’s disgruntled scowl, however, only made Clarke and Octavia more amused, and she began muttering under her breath about _traitorous friends_ and _evil english teachers_.

“Admit it, Rae, it was kinda funny,” Octavia shot back when Niylah wasn’t listening.

“I hate you.”

At least Raven and Octavia were the same idiotic buffoons as always.

* * *

Aden, of course, had already memorized his schedule, as well as a map of the school so that he wouldn’t get lost in the sea of people on his first day. That, and Anya told him that all the freshmen who could be seen clutching school maps looked like dweebs, and he certainly didn’t want to look too _obviously_ like the lost, over-excitable puppy his cousin informed him that he was. 

His mood dampened slightly when he remembered that his first class was Honors Algebra 2, which would doubtlessly be filled with students older than him who wouldn’t want to associate with a freshman, but he walked into the class with his head held high and with a spring to his step. If Anya could see him, she would without a doubt call him a nerd.

His eyes scanned the classroom for a place to sit, one of the biggest decisions a student could make. The seating chart basically determined your happiness for the remainder of the quarter, or for however long the teacher allowed you to sit there, and he wouldn’t make a horrible choice. Not since the incident in seventh grade when he’d been stuck sitting next to Reese Lemkin, who had always kicked his desk to annoy him and never stopped talking.

Relief flooded his body when he spotted a girl sitting in the left corner of the room, who had a school map on clear display on her desk. _Bingo._ Another freshman.

He walked over to the red-haired girl tentatively, placing his bag on the desk next to her.

“Mind if I sit here?”

She took a moment to regard him, dark brown eyes scanning his face while Aden’s own traced the constellations of freckles mapped across her pale skin, before she shrugged and nodded her head in the direction of the seat.

“I mean, if your conscious won’t be too weighed down by kicking Banquo’s Ghost out of his spot, then go ahead.” He grinned widely as he sat down next to her, knowing that they’d get along swimmingly.

“I’m Aden,” he introduced himself, “Aden Woods.”

“Ellis Abrams,” the girl shot back, gripping his hand firmly, “nice to meet you. The idiot snoozing behind me is my friend Nam Bui.” He almost hadn’t noticed the boy behind Ellis, as he’d hidden himself underneath a discarded hoodie, but he snapped up at the sound of his name, blinking exhaustion out of his eyes.

“Sup?” the vietnamese boy greeted with a half-hearted wave, before turning to Ellis, “is Trikru here yet?”

“No,” she informed dutifully, “you’ve got a minute or two left of peace.” He grinned thankfully before once more retreating into the darkness of his hoodie, and Aden turned towards Ellis questioningly.

“Titus Trikru, the resident horror of Arkadia High,” she elaborated, “I’ve never had him as a teacher myself, obviously, but I’ve only heard horror stories.” Aden grimaced at the mention of their math teacher’s name, as he’d been trying to deny the fact for as long as humanly possible.

“My cousin, Anya, told me about him,” he shuddered, “I think we’re going to need to form a study group, or something.” Titus Trikru was known for being one of the worst teachers in the history of math teachers ever, and also one of the meanest. It had been theorized commonly between past students of his that the only reason he hadn’t yet been fired was because Principal Jaha himself was scared of the balding, no-nonsense man.

Aden _really_ wasn’t looking forward to this class.

At the loud _slam_ of the classroom door, effectively jolting Nam out of his half-asleep state, and the dark mumbling of the man about how much he hated children, Ellis pulled a similar face, slinking into her chair.

“You may be right,” she muttered under her breath.

“Open your textbooks to chapter one,” the man drawled from the front of the room, hawk-like eyes scanning the crowd of students, searching for a weak link, _anyone_ out of line in any way. They rested for a moment on Nam, who was trying his best to look as awake and aware as possible, and passed over Aden, much to the blonde boy’s relief. He didn’t want to make enemies with the math teacher on his first day of class. “Take notes and then complete the entirety of the homework assignment, due on my desk at the beginning of class tomorrow.”

Ellis looked positively horrified, and Aden knew his face must have mirrored her.

Relatively no instruction in an advanced math class was a recipe for disaster, especially seeing as Aden absolutely _abhorred_ the subject, and he groaned internally as he realized just how utterly _fucked_ he was.

He wondered if Anya knew any good tutors, because he was surely going to need one.

* * *

 

Lexa didn’t flinch under the intense stares and gazes she’d received since she’d first set foot into Niylah Crewe’s honors senior english and literature class. She did notice them, however.

She’d noticed them from the wide-eyed freshmen in the window, who’d peered at her like she was a saint, or a rockstar. She’d noticed them from her fellow classmates, who had the audacity to gaze at her like they hadn’t just been whispering about her.

She noticed them from the blonde who’d so smoothly dropped a textbook on her combat boot.

Of course, Lexa wasn’t complaining. She was conditioned, trained to be in the center of the spotlight. And that was where she thrived, on and off the football field. She lived for the stares, the gaping and widened eyes in awe of her prowess.

She’d spent the entirety of her childhood and teen years working for it, after all.

But this was different. Something about that girl, with the cerulean gaze and the slightly parted lips…

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the girl, taking in her features. Her beauty was the first thing to strike Lexa. Her blue eyes seemed to glitter under the intensity of the classroom lights just overhead. And then there was her pearly smile, flashing when her two apparent friends walked in the room.

Lexa glanced away, hoping to stave off the blush she felt rising when all three of them glanced her way.

_‘Dammit, Lexa, this isn’t you’._ She thought to herself.

Before she could hone in on their conversation, Niylah Crewe herself stepped into the class, ever fashionable and ever beautiful.

Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw all the boys’ eyes locking on their new teacher, mostly her chest and below, even though her face was virtually flawless.

And then her eyes found the blonde’s gaze, intently locking on the teacher’s face with an intense expression of…was that attraction?

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up.

Was the blonde into girls? This was certainly a development.

Of course, she’d never have admitted that aloud, if Costia were around. The last thing she needed was Costia suspicious of her.

She’d realized that she’d zoned out for a great portion of Ms. Crewe’s lecture.

“Students.” Niylah clapped her hands once, clasping them together, demanding the attention and silence of the unruly bunch of careless seniors before her. “Today I have the pleasure of introducing our new star quarterback, Miss Lexa Woods!” Niylah stepped forward, and Lexa felt inclined to rise from her seat, offering a small smile to the class in thanks.

The class roared their approval, and as Lexa’s emerald gaze scanned the room, she felt a little stab of something awfully resembling disappointment as she noticed the blonde’s energy was spent not clapping, but examining their teacher from over Lexa’s shoulder.

“Now, I know she’s already such a hit here, but…Let’s be sure to be welcoming-—Miss Reyes, what have I said about putting your feet on the desk?”

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly at the abrupt change of pace, and with a sinking feeling, she realized her moment under the sun was cut off abruptly by the Latina girl’s bold move of resting her feet atop her desk.

Lexa rolled her eyes, mumbling something along the lines of, “heathens.” She sat back into her chair, eyes finding their way back to the blonde, who’d just knocked her friend’s feet off the desk in an apologetic manner.

Okay, so she was a kiss ass. Brilliant.

Lexa just knew there had to be something wrong with her.

She tried her best to tune into Niylah’s excited rambling, something about them reading Pride and Prejudice, Catcher in the Rye, and other books Lexa had read ages ago with her advanced tutoring and education.

She glanced away boredly, trying to focus on something worth her time.

It looked to be another dull year, as far as literature was concerned.

* * *

Arkadia’s library was one of the most fantastic things Aden had ever seen. 

As soon as the bell for first lunch had rung, he had practically bolted out of his history class to reach the library before it was crowded, having promised he would meet Ellis and Nam there. As it turned out, they shared all of their classes together except third and fifth period, which was a complete relief, as Aden now had two people to sit next to who he was already on a friendly basis with.

A friendly junior in Trikru’s class had informed the three completely lost freshmen that there was tutoring sign up available in the library, and they’d quickly jumped at the opportunity, knowing that tutoring was on a first-come, first-serve basis.

“Took you long enough, Woods,” Ellis teased, leaning up against the counter where the sign up sheets were, causing the blonde boy to scowl good-naturedly. Despite his rushed exit, the red haired girl had _still_ managed to beat him to the library.

“Seen Nam yet?”

“Nope,” Ellis responded, popping the ‘p’, “he probably won’t be here for a couple more minutes, that boy’s practically a sloth before noon, and then he finally starts waking up.”

“Has he always been that tired?”

“His mom’s intense, has him signed up for so many things outside of school that it’s a wonder he manages to sleep at all,” Ellis laughed, quickly jotting down her name in neat penmanship, passing the pen to Aden, who scrawled his own in his loopy handwriting.

“Yikes, sounds rough.”

“I’ve known Nam since preschool, and Mrs. Bui hasn’t gotten any better with time. You should’ve seen her at his soccer games in first grade, if you looked up a picture of _tiger mom_ in the dictionary, it would probably just read _Phuong Bui.”_ Aden smiled at her joke, perking at the mention of soccer.

“Does he still play?”

“No,” Ellis responded quickly, “broke his arm tripping over the ball in fourth grade so his mom pulled him out and put him in swim, saying that it was a much safer sport. He’s actually pretty good at it.”

“Shame,” Aden said, shaking his head jokingly, “would’ve loved to try out for the school team with him.”

“You play soccer?”

“It was either that or football,” Aden shrugged, “and I’m much too small for the latter. Besides, wouldn’t want to constantly live in my sister’s shadow now, would I?” Ellis laughed at that, having already heard _plenty_ about Aden’s sister, who was practically all the school could talk about at the moment.

Nam stumbled in five minutes later signing his name quickly, and as the three of them began to make their way out of the library and to the cafeteria, two students entered, seniors, by the looks of it.

Aden’s eyes widened at the sight of the blonde girl passing him. He could only see her clearly for about two seconds before she had moved past him, but he was still struck to the core at her physical beauty, with wide cerulean eyes and pale skin, and he could feel the blush heating his neck all the way up to his ears when Ellis playfully shoved his shoulder.

“Careful there, ladykiller,” she teased, “you might catch flies.” Sufficiently mortified, Aden scowled and looked at the ground, ignoring the laughter from his two new friends.

“Shut up, she’s pretty, is all.”

He was never going to live this down.

* * *

 

“ _Why_ are we in the library again?” 

“I needed to sign up to be a tutor, the extra money goes towards art supplies.” Money had been tight after the death of Jake Griffin, as Abby’s job as the school’s athletic trainer didn’t offer much money, and Jake’s job as an engineer at NASA had provided the bulk of funds, so Clarke was left to pay for her own supplies more often than not. 

“So that’ll take two seconds?”

“Yes Monty, I just wanted someone to come with me and everyone else is too lazy.”

Monty was truly a “cinnamon roll”, as their friend group had colloquially dubbed him, and definitely the most reliable person in Clarke’s said group, which had been dubbed fondly the _Delinquents_ by Aurora Blake, who had chased them out of her pantry on too many occasions to count. He’d gotten up to go with Clarke to the library no questions asked, his loyalty one of his most prominent qualities.

“Done! We can head back now.”

“Great! I have a piece of chocolate cake waiting for me with my name on it, and if Jasper steals it again I’m going to need you to help me bury his body.”

“Of course,” Clarke agreed solemnly, a bright smile crossing her face at how serious Monty sounded. If there was one thing that the korean boy loved more than physics, it was his mother’s homemade chocolate cake, which he practically _worshiped_. Jasper had a bad habit of stealing it and evoking the wrath of his usually peaceful best friend, and Clarke would’ve thought he’d have learned by now, but Jasper was nothing if not consistent in his ways.

As they approached the table they’d sat at since freshman year, she could see the chemist’s hand snaking into Monty’s bag.

“If you want to keep that hand I suggest you remove it from my bag, Jordan.” The floppy-haired boy threw his hands up into the air in surrender, smiling innocently up at Monty.

“Was just looking,” he promised, fiddling with the goggles that always rested on top of his head briefly, “definitely wasn’t going to eat any cake that you may or may not potentially have with you today.”

“ _Sure_.” Upon inspecting the cake in question to make sure that Jasper hadn’t eaten any of it, Monty resumed his typically happy nature, smiling at his friends.

“There’s everyone’s favorite princess!” She scowled at Bellamy’s nickname for her, laughing as he pulled her onto his lap. “Could’ve sworn you were avoiding us.”

“Must have something to do with how awful you smell,” Clarke teased, sliding off of Bellamy’s lap and into the empty spot to his left, “honestly, Bell, do you ever shower?” The male Blake twin clutched at his heart, eyes widening in faux horror.

“If I had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t,” Octavia complained, “the idiot spends _forever_ in there gushing about his hair.”

“Hey!” Bellamy laughed. “Beauty like this doesn’t come naturally. And Clarke, I’ll have you know that I smell _fantastic_. I didn’t spend thirty dollars on lavender oil for my hair for it to _not_ smell heavenly.”

“And you call _Clarke_ princess,” Raven snarked, “if anyone here’s the princess, it’s you, Bell.”

“You bet your ass I am,” Bellamy shot back, flipping his hair to emphasize his point, “I mean, have you _seen_ my body? I’m hot as _hell_.”

“And so modest,” Octavia mocked.

“If you had my genes, you’d flaunt it too, O.”

“Bellamy, we’re literally _twins.”_

“Yeah, and it’s obvious that I stole all of the beauty in the womb.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bell.” The group of friends kept conversation flowing smoothly, Raven and Jasper already excitedly discussing what sort of experimentation would be going on in Chem 2 and promising to be one another’s lab partners. Usually Jasper paired up with Monty for everything, but the korean boy drew the line at chemistry, because he didn’t want to constantly worry about his safety with Jasper as a lab partner, as the brown haired boy was almost as bad as Raven when it came to blowing things up.

“Oh hey, it’s Woods.”

Almost unconsciously, Clarke’s head snapped up to where Raven was pointing, blue eyes fixated on the new girl. She couldn’t help but appreciate how she looked, with her vivid green eyes and easy charm. Really, she was perfect.

“Wow, Griffin, is that _drool_ I see?”

“Shut up, O,” Clarke glowered, tearing her eyes away from Lexa for a moment to glare at her grinning friend.

“Am I missing something here?” Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Griffster’s got a lady boner for Woods.”

“I do _not—”_ her cry of denial was cut off by Bellamy dramatically gasping.

“ _What?_ You mean to tell me that you’re thirsting after someone who _isn’t_ me? I’m hurt, princess, I truly am.”

“I mean it’s not her fault, Bell, Woods _is,_ uh-oh.”

And then she went and walked up to Undesirable no.1 within the group, Costia Greene.

The rivalry between Clarke Griffin and Costia Greene was one for the history books, dating back to the early days of pre-k at City of Light Nursery School when Costia smeared paint into Clarke’s hair and tore up her drawings, and had only grown since then. The two girls were always at the top of their art classes, and competitions would have ended in bloodshed if it weren’t for the intervention of Raven and Octavia, who had to forcefully restrain their best friend from physically attacking the other girl at times. It was a hatred so deep rooted that, upon first hearing Monty’s last name, Clarke had interrogated him fiercely to find out if the two were related, regardless of the fact that Monty was definitely not black.

The sight of Lexa, with her arm casually flung around Costia’s shoulders, made Clarke’s blood positively boil, for some strange reason that Clarke couldn’t quite place. Of _course_ the new darling of Arkadia High would be dating it’s other doll, the head cheerleader and apple of the faculty’s eyes.

The others would privately admit that they didn’t think Costia was all that bad, but kept those thoughts to themselves in order to avoid Clarke’s long, well rehearsed rant on how Costia was secretly some sort of heathen that the world had sent specifically to exist as Clarke’s archnemesis.

“Whoa, is there a reason blondie’s stabbing her food as though it personally offended her?”

“Fuck off, Murphy,” Clarke groaned, slamming her head on the table rather dramatically.

“Why, Griffin, I didn’t know you were into voyeurism.” Bellamy snorted, coughing on the iced tea he was sipping, raising a hand to offer Murphy a silent high-five, which the other boy readily accepted.

“You’re an asshole,” Clarke glowered, to which Murphy smirked and jauntily waved.

“At your service, milady,” he snarked before turning to Monty and wordlessly handing over a wad of cash, to which Monty fished through his backpack for a few altoids tins, “pleasure doing business, as always, Jordan, Green.”

“Make good life choices!” Monty called as he walked away, before turning back and focusing his full attention on his cake.

“So, back to Griff’s thirst for Woods—”

“Not happening, Rae,” Clarke interjected, still in a sour mood, “even _if_ she wasn’t dating Little Miss Perfect over there, the two of us _obviously_ aren’t compatible, so drop it, okay?”

“Alright, alright, I’ll drop it,” Raven appeased, Clarke missing the quieter “for now” muttered under her breath.

* * *

 

There was something about the way the football field looked, that lit a fire within Lexa.

She didn’t know what it was.

Maybe it was the way it made her feel, free and alive, running across it’s green expanse, the feeling of the gritty turf under her shoes.

“Lexa, hey!” Anya’s wave was quickly transformed into a high five as Lexa jogged past her, wearing a tight fitting tank top bearing her new team’s mascot, the armed warrior wielding two swords with a position of poise and power. 

The sound of their high-five brought the rest of the team to attention, the closest friends of Lexa and Anya making their way over to their captain expectantly.

“Lexa!” Lincoln Forrest, her best wide receiver, jogged over, sweat beading above his brow. He ran his hands over his shaved head, grinning when he saw Lexa bearing the team uniform. “It’s like a dream come true, seeing you here.”

Anya smirked at her friend. “You have a thing for her, too? What, one slice of the _Blake cake_ not enough for you?”

Lexa’s sculpted brows furrowed at Anya’s statement, her hands on her hips expectantly.

“The Blake cake?” She repeated, unsure.

“Octavia and Bellamy Blake.” Lincoln clarified with a grin.

“Only the most beautiful family in all of Arkadia High…” Anya spoke in a teasing tone, as if mocking the words spoken by every other student on campus. “Oh, their genetics are to die for…” Anya teased, feigning a fainting motion. “Lincoln’s hitting that.”

“Okay first of all, I’m not hitting anything.” Lincoln rolled his eyes. “It’s official. I’m dating Octavia Blake.” The muscular boy gave a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Lexa’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re dating? In the pre-season?” She inquired.

“Like you and Costia aren’t?” Anya scoffed, stretching her hamstrings simultaneously.

Lexa glanced away momentarily. “That’s different. I’m captain.” She added with a smirk.

Anya stood, matching Lexa’s smirk with one of her own. “Sweetie, you may be captain, but I’m your older cousin. What are you gonna do?”

“Laps. Four of them.” Lexa grinned when she uttered the order, and Lincoln let out a low whistle.

“Ordering laps to your own family? That’s brutal _, commander_.” Lincoln shook his head in disbelief.

Lexa smirked at the nickname.

Anya rolled her eyes. “I’m not running a mile in this weather.”

Lexa shrugged, giving her a good-humored smile. “I suppose I could let it slide this one time…”

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and the beginning of after school practices. Lexa’s eyes immediately searched the entrance to the field, where several students began pouring in for various reasons, many of them just aching to see the new teams practicing for the first time.

“Aden will be here.” Anya assured her with a knowing glance. “But, so cute of you to worry. How...sisterly.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, hands moving up into her brown locks to tie them deftly into a beautiful bun, using the tie that sat unused on her wrist all day, just waiting for this moment. “I’m not worried.” She retorted, noticing many eyes on her as the students made their way to the bleachers, coming for the various teams that were now taking up various parts of the field. “I’m just making sure he survived his first day. Freshman year was…” She paused for a moment, biting her lip. “-Not without its difficulties.”

“So, captain.” Lincoln turned to Lexa, bowing over dramatically. “Tackle drills?”

Anya and Lexa smirked at each other, a vicious, competitive fire in their locked gaze.

“Oh boy.” Lincoln muttered to himself, turning to get the attention, and labor, of the newcomers to the team. “I’ll go set up the tackle dummies, in case you decide you want to hit something other than each other.”

* * *

 

Aden was seriously considering diving off of the bleachers, just to give him something to do. 

Watching his sister and his cousin try to tackle each other was only amusing for so long, and he had no patience for practices. Real games against actual opponents were much more interesting, but Lexa was his ride and thus, Aden got stuck staying after for evening practice with her.

The stands were relatively empty, making him seem even more alone than he actually was.

A girl with brown braids was watching keenly near the front, eyes tracing every move the players made and hastily jotting down what he assumed to be notes in her notebook, as though if she studied them hard enough, she could absorb their skills. He recalled seeing her in his history class, Tris, if he remembered correctly.

The blonde girl from before was lounging around the top of the bleachers next to an equally attractive dark-haired girl who Aden vaguely remembered from pictures as Lincoln’s girlfriend, Octavia. The blonde’s name rested at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t quite place it.

His phone provided amusement for a while, blasting _Wannabe_ on repeat while perusing the dark depths of tumblr, as well as playing miscellaneous games. He _really_ should have been working on his math homework, which was staring directly into his soul from its position on the bleachers next to him, but Aden wasn’t in the mood to cry, so he left it there to marinate in his cloud of self-loathing and procrastination.

Overall, it hadn’t been a terrible first day of high school.

Other than his class with Titus Trikru, his teachers were competent and agreeable, and seemed genuinely happy to be teaching a classroom filled with teenagers. There wasn’t actually a lot of work that happened, because they all knew that the incoming freshmen were still on a rush from the last days of their summer holiday, as well as excited at the brand new environment that came with coming to high school. Classes had been filled with ice-breakers and get-to-know-you activities, including one too many games of human bingo, which Anya had told him to look forward to and cringe inwardly at just how tacky the activity was.

Absentmindedly, Aden joined in on the chorus to the music drifting through his ears, bouncing his knee to the beat, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the bleachers in an attempt to distract himself from his boredom.

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.”

“Well, well, well, boys, look what we have here, a little fairy all alone, singing to himself.” Light blue eyes snapped open, righting himself immediately, and he groaned silently as he saw the trio approaching him. Anya had mentioned that wannabe—which was an apt description considering the song he was listening to—jocks hung around the field towards the end of night practices, blazing up and just generally being annoying, and had warned him to keep his distance. At the head of the pack was a block-faced boy with messy brown hair that he probably thought made him look cool, but in all actuality just emphasized his horrid bone structure.

“Really, ‘ _well, well, well, boys’_? That’s what you’re going with? Is this some weird rendition of _West Side Story_? Where you’re the stereotypical bullies who pick on innocent bystanders such as myself?” He’d been told on numerous occasions that his mouth would get him in trouble, but he had never paid the words any mind until now.

“Stuff it, runt,” the boy, who Aden now recognized as Dax Mulligan, who Anya constantly complained about as being the world’s biggest idiot, sneered, motioning towards his two lackeys.

“Really? Three against one? I hardly think that’s fair. Especially seeing as someone as tough and mean as you shouldn’t need backup, right?” The older boy considered this for a moment before shrugging, and Aden sighed as he felt himself be lifted from the bleachers by two strong pairs of hands, pulling him forcefully to the back of the metallic steps. He turned his head as he was being carried away, and frantic blue eyes made eye contact with narrowed green ones from across the field, a silent plea for help.

Once they’d successfully made it to a more secluded area, Dax motioned for his two sidekicks to move aside, and lifted Aden up with his own two closed fists, sneering up close to Aden’s face.

“Aw, Dax, if you wanted to be alone with me, you could’ve just asked. No need for all of the rough-housing. But I’d suggest mints before you try and proposition a guy, last week’s barbeque doesn’t exactly scream _kissable_.” Inwardly, Aden knew he ought to shut up, but watching the bully’s face go from chalky white to dark red to deep purple was quite the spectacle, and Aden wondered if anyone had ever so closely resembled a prune before.

“Why you little fa—

“I’d carefully consider those words before they leave your mouth, Mulligan.” Well _that_ certainly wasn’t the voice of the person Aden expected to swoop to his rescue, though he could hear Lexa’s angry mutterings in the distance, and his blue eyes widened as he took in the sight of his savior, the blonde haired angel from before, whose name he _still_ couldn’t quite place his finger on.

“Stay out of this, Griffin,” the bully sneered, turning his head away from Aden for a brief moment, allowing the blonde boy a much needed moment to breathe—because his breath _really_ did reek—quickly gulping in a mouthful of air, to sneer in the blonde’s general direction.

“Just leave the kid alone and get out of here,” she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t think I will, _Clarke_ ,” he spat out her name as though it was an insult of some sort, and the metaphorical lightbulb went off in Aden’s head. _Clarke. That_ was her name. He knew it started with a ‘c’. “You’d do to remember your place, preferably underneath me, on my bed, _begging_ —” Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the girl—Clarke!—swiftly and deliberately lashed her fist out and hit the jeering boy directly in the throat, and Aden grinned as he was released, noticing his sister’s wide-eyed gaping from several yards behind the blonde.

“I’m sorry, repeat that? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” Clarke’s voice was simply dripping with her uncontrolled amusement at watching him topple over in pain.

Coolest.

Girl.

_Ever._

* * *

 

The “fight” was over as soon as it started. Clarke’s strike was precise, clean, and efficient. Just like Jake had taught her. 

Dax hit the pavement beneath him, writhing around as his own hands clawed at his throat.

He choked, coughed, and sputtered as Aden’s eyes widened, watching the scene unravel before him.

As for his lackeys, they quickly made themselves scarce, having been embarrassed at Dax’s inability to do anything other than cry out in pain at Clarke’s assault.

“Hey…” Clarke nudged him with the toe of her boot. “You’ll breathe easier if you stop struggling. Then again…” She shrugged. “Not a huge loss if you don’t.” She turned and guided the smaller boy away by the shoulders, trying not to listen to Dax’s whining about how much agony he was in.

“You okay?” Clarke asked, her tone softening as she chanced a smile on the boy. She took him in. He was adorable, definitely a freshman, by the looks of it. His eyes were wide as he gaped up at Clarke, like he’d just seen a miracle.

“I..Yeah, yeah!” The boy nodded enthusiastically. “Thanks for uh...punching him in the throat.”

“My pleasure.” Clarke faked a little curtsy, which got the boy laughing.

“Can I...have my hero’s name?” Aden enquired, cheeks rosy just from being such close proximity to the goddess apparently called Clarke. He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten that line from, but it seemed to do the trick, as she cracked a grin.

“I’m Clarke Griffin. Senior artist and puncher of throats, at your service.” She offered.

Aden grinned back, extending his hand for her to shake. His father, before leaving on his business trips, would always tell Lexa and him that the proper way to greet and impress someone was with a firm, hard handshake.

So maybe Lexa was the sibling who’d become the formal, business, cut-throat type. But still, Aden had to try, right?

“Aden here. Freshman and apparently damsel in distress.” Aden beamed when Clarke shook his hand with a surprised smile.

“Aden.” Clarke repeated, nodding. “I’ll remember that.”

“In case I need more saving?” Aden quipped, getting a laugh out of the blonde, until she froze, straightening up, her blue gaze going past him.

Clarke stiffened, hands falling to her sides.

Lexa Woods had frozen a few feet behind her new friend, arms folded. 

Clarke couldn’t help but notice how stunning she looked, her black jersey complimenting a fit frame, with toned arms revealed under the bulk of her shoulder pads, her hair tied in a neat bun that allowed Clarke to see more of her face since their run-in that morning. And of course, the tights.

But that didn’t mean Clarke suddenly enjoyed football, or anything.

She simply knew how to appreciate art.

Lexa glanced disdainfully at Dax, who’d stopped sputtering, but instead now heaved for air, ever the dramatic victim.

Before she could open her luscious lips, which Clarke was infinitely curious to hear the contents of, she was interrupted by a shrill cry.

“Clarke Griffin!”

Uh oh.

Clarke knew that voice, that tone, and that anger. Hell, she’d probably hear it on her deathbed.

Lexa’s eyes widened as she took in an older blonde woman, with several distinct facial features that likened her to Clarke, kneeling over by Dax’s fetal position, likely sent for by one of his lackeys. 

Dax wheezed, muttering. “She hit me, Dr. Griffin. In the throat.”

Abby glanced down at him pointedly. “Yes, Dax, I’ve gathered as much. Come on, let’s get you up, huh?” She motioned behind her, and her student TA, Jackson, stepped forward, bending over to help Dax up. Abby motioned to him, muttering, “Just get him into my office. I’ll make sure he’s not...injured, and then we’ll get him out of here.”

“Yes, Dr. Griffin.” Jackson nodded, ever the faithful assistant, and began helping Dax limp away, though Dax was, in no way, unable to walk normally.

Clarke rolled her eyes. It was all for show, and Dax was just dying to get her into trouble.

“Clarke.” Abby stood, putting her hands on her hips, voice stern as ever. “ You punched him? Are you kidding me?”

Clarke glanced at Aden, and then Lexa, before locking gazes with her mother. She didn’t want to bruise Aden’s ego, not knowing how he’d react to her admitting that she’d saved him.

“He was making sexually inappropriate comments. No big deal.” Clarke shrugged, deciding, for some idiotic reason, to play it nonchalant and cool.

Not to impress Lexa Woods, or anything.

Wrong choice.

“Clarke!” Abby seethed, stepping forward threateningly. “I...do you want me to go back to working at the hospital? Is that it?”

Clarke’s cheeks burned as she felt Lexa and Aden’s gazes awkwardly boring into her as the slowly began to shuffle away, unable to handle the heat of the moment between the mother and daughter. “No, I-”

“Then you can serve detention, like any other student.” Abby sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Detention? What?! But mom, I never-”

“Clarke.” Abby’s tone was firm. “I can’t be biased. I didn’t hear him say anything, unfortunately, but it’s very clear that you hurt him. Rules are rules.”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, biting her lip to keep from saying something particularly unsavory and spoiling what was left of their strained relationship.

“Come on.” Abby jerked her head. “Let’s go. You can clean my office.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, turning to Aden who’d been in a stunned silence. “You’re good, right?” Her voice was gentle, and she even chanced a smile. “I’ll see you around.”

Aden nodded apologetically. “Okay. Sorry, Clarke…”

Clarke shook her head. “No worries. I did hit the guy.” She shrugged, winking at Aden as she followed her mother to her office, several buildings away.

Lexa turned to Aden once the blonde was out of earshot, her voice dripping with worry. “Are you alright? I was on my way over.”

Aden nodded good naturedly. “Yup.” He smiled. “She totally decked him. It was awesome. I think...I think she might even be able to take you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but smiled relievedly nonetheless. “Doubtful.” She muttered, eyeing the blonde’s retreating figure. “Aden.” She turned back to her brother, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Go to Anya, and stay there.”

Aden’s brows furrowed. “What? Why?”

Lexa bit her lip. “I’m going to go confront Dr. Griffin. You stay with Anya, she’ll keep an eye on you.”

Aden rolled his eyes. “Lex, I’m fifteen! I don’t need anyone to watch me like-” he trailed off when he realized that he’d almost been...he wasn’t really sure, but he knew Dax didn’t exactly have a day of fun in the sun planned for him. “Okay.” He muttered. “Fine.”

Lexa winked at him, her softer side showing ever so slightly. “Just until you can find a _kru_ of your own to back you up.” She teased, referring to what the school had already dubbed her group of athletic, no-nonsense friends.

Aden smiled up at his sister. “You are my kru.”

* * *

To Lexa’s surprise, Abby Griffin was a surprisingly quick woman, dragging her daughter alongside her. She could hear the two of them bickering as she approached, and she couldn’t help but grimace, remembering some of her own arguments with her parents, which never ended nicely. 

“—why don’t you ever believe me on these things?”

“All I saw was a boy on the ground and you standing over him! What was I supposed to think, Clarke?”

“I don’t know, that your daughter was _telling the truth?_ ”

“Hey, that’s not fa—”

“Doc!”

Both Griffins froze when Lexa called, jogging lightly to catch up with them, the elder immediately placing a sweet smile on her face while her daughter continued to scowl mutinously. Lexa couldn’t help but take a moment to think that, though the blonde was obviously in a rather precarious mood, she looked, well _adorable._ Kind of like that one internet meme that Aden had been obsessed with for a while… Grumpy Cat! That was the one. He’d forced her to buy him a giant plush of the cat as well as watch _Grumpy Cat’s Worst Christmas Ever_. It was horrific, and only worth watching because Aubrey Plaza voiced the cat, though Aden claimed it was a “modern day cinematic masterpiece ahead of it’s time”.

“What can I do for you, Lexa?” Dragging her eyes away from the younger Griffin and ridding her thoughts of the frowning internet sensation, Lexa turned to observe the team doctor.

“She’s telling the truth.” There was an awkward pause as both of the Griffin women stared at her, Abby trying to comprehend her words, and Clarke openly gaping as though she didn’t expect Lexa to defend her.

Lexa couldn’t deny that the utter befuddlement on the girl’s face stung a little. Had she really made _that_ bad a first impression on the blonde? It had been _her_ who dropped her sketchbook on Lexa’s feet, it wasn’t as though she’d done anything wrong.

Or had she?

Whether or not Lexa made a bad first impression on Clarke Griffin was irrelevant at the moment, however, because currently Lexa needed to pay back a debt. The girl had rescued her baby brother, and she wasn’t about to let her get punished for it.

“About Mulligan, I mean,” Lexa elaborated, taking Abby’s bewildered look as confusion, “he and his two friends had Aden pinned up against the bleachers. I was on my way to help him when Clarke stepped in.” She paused, locking gazes with the other girl, which was a mistake on her part. She could get lost in their depths, more expansive than the sky and deeper than the ocean.

“He was essentially sexually harassing your daughter, Doc,” Lexa continued, “even I was uncomfortable from the things he was saying. All she did was defend herself and Aden, she shouldn’t be punished for that.” Abby took a long moment to consider this, scrutinizing Lexa as though to find a single shred of dishonesty, but she wouldn’t find one.

Lexa was being one hundred percent genuine, and it showed. 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Miss Woods,” she finally said in a clipped voice, nodding once, “I’ll make sure Mr. Mulligan is punished for his actions.” Lexa nodded, shooting an awkward half-smile at Clarke, which she inwardly berated herself for as soon as it happened, she was not _awkward_. She was Lexa Woods, the legendary Commander, badass extreme.

“Not a problem, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before she could make an even bigger fool of herself, she began jogging in the other direction, back to her teammates, who were waiting patiently.

Anya was standing close to Aden, her arm protectively slung over his shoulder, eyes scanning as though to find invisible bullies. For all the other girl teased him, Lexa knew that she would protect him with the fierceness of a mother bear. There was something about Aden that drew out the protective instincts of everyone.

“Practice is out early, guys,” Lexa announced, “gotta get Pipsqueak home.”

Aden scowled at the nickname, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at his sister, who laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Honestly, Lex, I’m fine, they’re just idiots,” he protested, “you don’t have to end practice early. And also, I’m not that small.”

“Yeah but I want to end practice early,” Lexa laughed, “and yes, you are that small. It’s a wonder they even let you in here, you look like you belong in the elementary school down the street.” With narrowed eyes, the younger boy launched himself on his sister, who pretended to stagger, though she could easily support his weight.

“I’ll show you _small!”_ he laughed, climbing up Lexa as though she were a tree, ignoring the sticky sweat clinging to her uniform in an attempt to get her to squirm.

“Tiny hands, my only weakness.” It was an ongoing joke between the two siblings, as Aden had loved to cover Lexa’s eyes with his little sticky hands as a toddler and yell “Boo!”, to which Lexa would always feign surprise.

“Alright, you two, knock it off,” Anya teased, shaking her head, “let’s get out of here and go get food.”

“Chicken fries!”

“Aden do you know how unhealthy those are?”

“Lexa if I see another quinoa salad I might actually die.”

“Melodramatic much?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“He gets it from you.” Anya chimed in.

“I’m not dramatic!” Lexa protested, ignoring the raised eyebrows of her friends. “I’m not.”

“You’re a literal gay puddle,” Anya deadpanned, causing Lexa’s eyes to narrow.

“Excuse me, I am a badass, not a gay puddle—”

“You cried when we watched Dolphin Tale, Lex.”

“Lincoln, you’re supposed to be on my side!” The gentle giant of a young man raised his hands in faux surrender, though a grin crossed his face.

“Sorry, Lex, but even _I_ have to admit you’re a little extra.”

“Extra Lexa. LEXTRA. I’m a genius.”

“Aden?”

“Yeah Lex?”

“Shut the fuck up.”


	2. August Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with Hufflepuff Aden, Master Jedi Clarke, and Costco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSAU deprived during the week? Follow the blog, [clexa-hsau](http://www.clexa-hsau.tumblr.com) and check out the [Catch Me, I'm Fallng mixtape](http://8tracks.com/tommiethesalami/catch-me-i-m-falling)!

“No.”

“Please?”

“Aden, it’s August, we aren’t watching  _ Grumpy Cat’s Worst Christmas Ever _ .”

“It’s never too early for Christmas!”

“If we watch that trainwreck of a movie one more time somebody’s going to die, and I’ll give you a hint, their name rhymes with  _ Hate Him _ .”

“Harry Potter marathon?”

“Acceptable.”

Friday nights in the Woods-Pine household were always filled with good-natured bickering over what movies to watch, as had become a tradition. Harry Potter marathons were commonplace, and Aden was donning his favorite pair of Hufflepuff sweatpants and an old gray t-shirt, perfect movie watching attire. 

“Wanna go get Linc, Pipsqueak?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

On his way out of the in-home theater, Anya threw a pillow at the back of his head, as she always did whenever he exited a room. His cousin claimed that watching him fall was one of the funniest things in the world, and sent projectiles flying at him often, to  _ ‘keep him on his toes’.  _ He’d just gotten better at dodging and keeping his balance. 

“Hurry up or we’re starting without you!”

In a flash, Aden was bolting down the elegant staircase, not paying much attention to what was in front of him, as his blue eyes were fixated on his own feet, concentrating on not tripping and flying down the steps face-first.

“Whoa there, kiddo.” Aden yelped as he collided head-on with the soft, yet firm form of his mountain of an uncle, who was making his way towards the stairs from the first floor. Aden looked up sheepishly, a half-smile on his face. 

“Sorry, Uncle Gus, Anya said they’d start without me if I didn’t hurry.” Gustus was a tall, bulking man, who looked extremely intimidating upon first glance. He had a beard worthy of a bear-wrestler, and tattoos covered the expanse of his exposed skin, a product of running his own tattoo parlour, but he was a gentle giant, filled with bad jokes and deep belly-laughter and the warmest hugs. Aden often wondered how his aunt and uncle had gotten together, what with Indra’s strict, no-nonsense behavior—which had come as a result of being a highly feared lawyer—being the complete opposite of Gustus’s demeanor. 

“Of course she did,” Gustus chuckled, shaking his head and maneuvering Aden so that the blonde boy was no longer pressed up against his stomach, “just as impatient as her mother, that one.” While Anya was adopted, there was no doubt that she was Gustus and Indra’s child, right down to her mannerisms. “Better get going if you don’t want to get left out.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

With a faux salute and cheeky grin, Aden bolted out of the door, not taking time to worry about such trivial things as shoes, feet gliding over the smooth pavement of their driveway down to the wrought-iron gate, which he scaled quickly, knowing that opening it would take much too long. The community that they inhabited was definitely a high standard of living, what with Indra’s income as a top-notch lawyer, as well as her share of the Woods family fortune. While Indra was only a Woods through adoption, Aden’s own father, Alexander, loved her dearly, and she’d always been included in the business aspect of things, and often helped with legal matters. 

The run to Lincoln’s home a few doors over didn’t take very long, especially with Aden’s speed, flying over the sidewalk and up the driveway to the equally impressive home, rapping on the door several times in rapid succession. 

On the fifth knock, the door was opened sharply, and Aden almost fell forward, not prepared for the door to move. It usually took Lincoln much longer to open the door, as he was almost always occupied with homework, or art, or cooking something or other. 

“I’m assuming you need Lincoln?”

Aden blinked owlishly as he noticed, for the first time, that the person who had opened the door was decidedly  _ not _ Lincoln, but a bright smile tugged its way across his face when he recognized her.

“You must be Octavia!” he exclaimed, mischief shining in his eyes, “Lincoln’s said a  _ lot  _ about you.”

“Only good things I hope,” her eyes were sparkling, amusement evident, and she leaned against the doorframe as she talked to the blonde boy, who was considerably shorter than her.

“The best,” Aden confirmed.

“O, who’s at the do— _ oh. _ ” Aden shook his head disappointedly when Lincoln approached, covered in flour and definitely not ready for movie night. “It’s Friday, isn’t it.”

“What’s special about Friday nights?”

“It’s  _ movie night _ ,” Aden sighed dramatically, “and here Lincoln is, breaking tradition, you little  _ natrona _ .” He slipped into the made-up language, trigedasleng, as easily as breathing. It had been Lexa’s idea, when they were younger, to make a language so they could talk without the grownups knowing what they were saying. Now, Lexa used a few of the words for football plays so that the opposition wouldn’t know what they were saying. 

“Sorry,  _ strikbro _ ,” Lincoln laughed, ruffling Aden’s hair, “it’s date night, we’re making pizza.”

“Looks like you’re getting more flour on your face than in the dough,” Aden teased, and Octavia laughed, “I’ll let it slide this once, but if you miss next week, it’ll be war.”

“I’ll make sure he keeps out of trouble,” Octavia assured, and Aden nodded, before scampering off in the direction of his own home, leaving the couple behind to enjoy their time together. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a car pulling into his driveway, unaware that they’d been expecting any company, and he ran behind it, barely squeezing through the gate before it closed again. 

He slowed alongside the car as it came to a halt, and peered curiously into the window, stepping back when a girl exited. He recognized her much more quickly than he had Octavia, the carmel colored skin and wildly curly mocha hair a dead giveaway.

“Costia!” he greeted his sister’s girlfriend cheerfully, though inwardly he fought the urge to frown. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Hey, Aden,” Costia greeted, coming over to walk next to him as they strolled towards the front door of the elegant home. “Lexa invited me, movie night, right?”

“Yeah, we’re marathoning Harry Potter.” Costia made a noncommittal noise of recognition as they entered the home, and they made their way up the stairs in relative silence. 

While Aden was on relatively good terms with Lexa’s girlfriend, he couldn’t help but be a little upset at her intrusion on the family tradition. While Lincoln wasn’t family by blood, he was the closest thing to a brother Aden had, and wherever Anya was, the peaceful boy was sure to follow. Costia, on the other hand, was a relative outsider, who’d come into their lives rather suddenly over the summer, welcoming Lexa to the football team, as she was the head cheerleader at Arkadia. She was kind, and filled with good intentions, but Aden couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t as serious about his sister as Lexa was about her. Aden loved Lexa dearly, but she had the tendency to fall too hard too fast, usually resulting in only pain for herself. 

“Took you long enough, dweeb… Costia? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Anya,” Costia deadpanned, rolling her eyes before plopping herself down on Lexa’s lap, kissing her in greeting. While the two of them were wrapped up in one another, Aden exchanged an annoyed look with his cousin, before feigning gagging, noises and all.

“I invited her,” Lexa voiced once she had untangled herself from the clutches of the cheerleader, “that’s alright, right?”

“Sure,” Anya drawled, doing her best to sound disinterested, “probably should’ve warned us first, though, I would’ve brought some bleach to pour in my eyes.”

“The two of you are sickening, honestly,” Aden agreed, nodding solemnly, his tone light and teasing. 

“Deepest apologies,” Costia laughed, “I can’t help myself, your sister’s hot, little dude.” 

“Using me for my body, are you?” Lexa growled, eyes narrowed. 

“Well I’m obviously not using you for your intellect,” Costia quipped, “seeing as you got…” Aden tuned the two of them out as he sat down next to Anya, holding a silent conversation with his cousin through a series of looks. She patted his arm comfortingly, as she knew he had an issue with anyone calling him little without express permission, as it was something he’d been bullied about frequently, and hadn’t lessened upon his entry to high school. Indra assured him that he was just a late bloomer, but he couldn’t help but shy away from the subject.

“Turn on the movie,” he whispered, nodding in the direction of the large screen spanning the wall, “I need a distraction.” Not even  _ Hedwig’s Theme  _ was enough to drown out the sound of giggling and much-too-loud whispers, and the two blondes settled themselves for a night of third and fourth wheeling.

* * *

 

“Girls! Come help set the table!”

“Coming Mama G!”

Saturdays were always filled with life in the Griffin household, as brunch was becoming a weekly tradition. 

It had started off with just Abby and Aurora coming together to make food, as they were both coping with the loss of their husbands, and bonded over shared life experience. That, and Clarke was already best friends with the Blake twins, so having them over was no struggle at all. Raven had been the next to tag along, because she spent most of her time drifting between the two houses either way, her mother neither caring nor aware of whatever it was her daughter was doing, so much so that she had a room in both places, which touched her to no end. 

Bellamy had continued on to invite Murphy, because the boy needed someplace to escape from his home life, which was just as bad, if not worse, than Raven’s, and the snarky, guarded boy flourished somewhat under the nurturing care of ‘Mama G’ and ‘Mama B’, warming up to the rest of the gathered audience. 

Clarke still thought he was an asshole, of that there was no doubt, but he was a manageable asshole, and he was her friend first and foremost, so she put up with him as one would with an annoying cousin. Somewhat reluctantly at times, but all the same, because he was family. 

With the majority of her daughter’s friend group already there, Abby had just thrown caution to the wind and told her to invite Monty and Jasper, to which there were obvious pros and cons. 

Abby and Aurora absolutely  _ adored _ Monty, who would help them cook and clean without asking, because that was just the sort of person Monty was, and he gossiped with them about the latest drama within the  _ Food Network _ , and swapped recipes for baked goods, especially his mother’s chocolate cake. Jasper, on the other hand, was regarded with a certain level of wariness, because both mothers knew that he, like Raven—who they’d both begun to regard as their own daughter—had a talent for blowing things up, so the goggle-wearing boy wasn’t allowed within a ten foot radius of the kitchen.

“What’s cookin, Mama B?” Aurora smiled at Raven as the latina girl paraded through the kitchen, placing a cheek on the woman’s cheek. “Oooh, I smell bacon.”

“Indeed you do, Raven,” Abby laughed, swatting her playfully with the towel she was drying her hands with, “now, get out of my kitchen and go help Clarke set the table.”

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Raven muttered, throwing her arms up in surrender, “girl can’t even innocently ask what we’re eating without getting attacked.”

“You know it’s because you try to eat everything and end up burning yourself,” Clarke pointed out from behind an armful of stacked plates, which she set down on the long dining table gently. 

“I do not!” Raven protested hotly. “O, back me up!” The dark haired girl looked up from her phone as she walked into the formal dining room, looking like a deer caught in headlights for a moment, before easily siding with Clarke.

“We left you alone on Thanksgiving for thirty minutes to watch the turkey and when we came back you’d eaten a quarter of the mashed potatoes and almost half of a pie.” She paused, as though considering for the first time how much food the girl had actually managed to consume. “I don’t know  _ how _ you managed it, but you did.”

“Hey! I was hungry!”

“Aren’t you always?” Clarke teased, and Raven’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you insinuating something there, Griffin?” Raven motioned towards her body, clearly posturing. “My body was sculpted by the gods themselves. If you look up  _ perfection  _ in the dictionary there are two words following it: Raven Reyes.” As she said her own name, she spread her hands, as though framing an invisible marquee. 

“And you guys call  _ me  _ the conceited one,” Bellamy grumbled as he entered, brandishing silverware in hand, “Raven’s  _ way  _ more self-absorbed than I am.”

“That’s because  _ I _ , unlike you, have a  _ reason  _ to be self-absorbed, Bell. I mean look at me!”

“I’d pick you first, anytime,” Clarke assured seriously, and Raven nodded victoriously, smiling brightly and sticking her tongue out at Bellamy, who was doing his best impression of a wounded puppy. 

“Of course you would, I’m awesome.” The four continued to bicker about who was the most attractive among them, and were interrupted only by the ringing of the doorbell. 

“It’s open!” Clarke would have gotten the door herself, but she was too busy holding Raven back, gently lowering her friend’s hands, which had been poised to throw forks at Bellamy’s head, the freckled boy cowering behind the cover of a plate. 

“The awesome has arrived!”

At the sound of her partner-in-pyrokinetics, Raven was sufficiently distracted, and went to high-five the boy, who was brandishing a pitcher of lemonade which he almost dropped in the process, held steady by Monty, who was prepared for these sorts of things. 

“Is Monty here?” Aurora peeked her head out of the kitchen and grinned when she saw the korean boy, beckoning him forward. “Come on in and help.”

“On my way, Aurora,” he assured, “we can talk about our predictions for the finals of  _ Worst Cooks in America _ .”

“How come Monty gets to go in the kitchen?” Raven whined, a small frown tugging on her lips. 

“Because Monty knows how to cook, not blow things up,” Octavia reasoned patronizingly, causing her friend to scowl.

“Hey, cooking is a science too, and there’s no science that I haven’t been able to master… except this one. Cooking is tricky, but I’ll get eventually, and then you’ll all feel terrible for doubting my skills.”

“Raven,” Clarke deadpanned, “the day you cook something edible is the day that I befriend Costia Greene.”

“Wow, Clarke, I  _ really  _ appreciate how loving and supportive you are, what a great friend.”

“Anytime, Rae.” 

As always, Murphy managed to slink in at the exact moment when everything was already set up and prepared, weaseling his way out of doing any actual work, preferring to reap the benefits and then make his hasty retreat. 

“Alright, Raven, you can finally eat.”

“Fuck yeah!” At Abby’s sharp look, Raven smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Mama G, you know how I feel about your french toast.” 

“Yeah, Rae, keep it G, we have children in our presence,” Clarke teased, eyes shining, “and by children I mean Monty, who is the purest, most innocent of them all.” The korean boy shot her an unamused look, discretely flipping her off while pretending to scratch his cheek, escaping the notice of both Abby and Aurora. 

“No fighting,” the latter suggested firmly, “we don’t want a repeat of the Great Food War of Halloween, now, do we?”

Clarke’s assembled friends all immediately launched into their retellings of the horrific events of that tragic night, and she sat contentedly in her chair, the stress of school and art and the new thorn in her side named  _ Lexa Woods _ all but forgotten.

* * *

 

Monday morning hit Lexa like a metaphorical anvil. 

It was a dire fate, compared to movie night just a few evenings ago, with Costia in her lap, fingers roaming ever so gently under the hem of her shirt. They’d giggled and smirked silently to each other throughout the first two movies, Lexa occasionally stealing a kiss when she thought Aden hadn’t noticed. 

She, of course, hadn’t heard Anya’s begrudging little mumbles of “get a room” and “don’t start exploring her chamber of secrets.” 

Aden seemed to get a kick out of that. 

But, like everything beautiful in Lexa’s life, the weekend withered away like a distant memory of a once beautiful, blooming flower, and she was left with Monday. 

But of course, Monday had its merits as well. Lexa had been waiting to hear from her coach all offseason about the distinct possibility of scouts coming from the most prestigious institutions to see her play. 

She wanted the scholarship more than she’d ever wanted anything in her life. It wasn’t a fiscal issue, Lexa’s family could afford to send her to college twelve times over, if she were so inclined. It was the principle of the matter. Lexa’s parents never really paid enough attention to Lexa, or Aden. Lexa was the one who knew about Aden’s insecurities, like his height, or his anxiety when it came to math. Her parents were rapidly becoming a vacancy in her heart. 

But Lexa knew she could change that. She could get their attention, even if they were continents away, across vast oceans of apologies and poorly timed skype calls with the “best intentions of putting food on the table and clothes on Lexa’s back” as Indra had so staunchly defended them. 

The scholarship was a game changer. It meant she’d finally have concrete evidence that she’d mastered something. It meant she could show her parents that she’d thrived under their teachings. 

It meant that she’d finally be good enough for them, and that they could come home. 

If not for her benefit, then for Aden’s. 

So Lexa had risen with her game face on, donning her tight fitting leggings and a black shirt to match, knowing she’d end up working out with the team before the day was done. She brushed her locks, with soft, rolling wavy texture, parting it over to the side like she always did. 

She could feel it within her. Today was the day. 

She hustled out of her room when she heard Anya call out, impatiently pacing downstairs, “Woods! If you don’t get your ass down, Aden and I are stealing your car!” 

Lexa snorted disdainfully at that, a knowing smirk on her lips as she stepped out extra slowly just to worry and annoy Aden and Anya further. 

The ride, though relatively short, felt incredibly long, with Lexa behind the wheel, while Aden and Anya were arguing over the radio station. 

“Anya!” Aden whined, eyes desperate to make contact with Lexa’s from the rearview mirror so that he might get assistance from his sister, who got the final say. 

Lexa’s thoughts were annoyingly centered on a certain blonde, and then Costia, and then schoolwork. She was practically blind to Aden’s puppydog eyes. She did, however, feel his arms brush past hers when he leaned out of his seat, stretching the seatbelt, to turn the dial, effectively sending the speakers into overdrive playing 90s music, the familiar tone of the Spice Girls filling the car. 

Anya jerked her head back to glare at him, immediately switching it back to her ever popular hiphop station, which was blaring rap lyrics that Lexa imagined were far too profane for Aden. Then again, he wasn’t naive, and she didn’t feel like jumping in. 

But she did feel the onset of a migraine kicking in. “Guys.” She warned, pressing her lips in a firm line. 

They didn’t seem to hear her. 

“This is lame!” Aden complained, kicking the back of Anya’s seat. 

Lexa’s fist clenched around the wheel a little tighter, trying not to imagine the mark his shoe left on the leather interior. “You two…” She warned, tone rising slightly. 

“Hey!” Anya rolled her eyes. “I have a rep to protect! No one fucks with me! I can’t very well be that badass if we roll in listening to some angsty theatrical bullsh-”

“Okay!” Lexa snapped, hitting the pre-set button once herself, and the car began blasting Bach’s Cello Suite in G, effectively relaxing Lexa almost instantly, while Anya and Aden covered their ears for dear life. 

“That’s why they call you the commander.” Aden mumbled, folding his arms in the seat.

“Classical?” Anya scoffed. “Of course. Why am I surprised? You’re the most disciplined, boring person on the planet. Like this is gonna help you get laid.” 

Lexa smirked. “I have no trouble in that department, Anya-”

Before Lexa had fully pulled that car to a stop in the senior parking lot, Aden had thrown the door open, running for dear life at the mention of Lexa’s (possibly nonexistent, as far as he knew) sex life. “Bye!” He threw over his shoulder, his backpacking bouncing as he fled. 

Anya smirked. “Oh, next time I want him out, I’ll just do that.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes, stepping out with a quick stretch of her back as she made her way to the trunk, lazily slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She then heard the bell ring, and widened her eyes. She thought she had time to leisurely walk to class. 

Anya nodded knowingly. “That’s what happens when you pine after Costia in the shower, Lex. You damn us all.” 

Lexa blushed, knowing that Anya was just making things up at an attempt to get her to talk about it. Instead, she yanked a crumbled piece of paper from her trunk, courtesy of Aden’s messy lifestyle, and hurled it at Anya, who’d just started walking away, hitting her smack on the back of the head. 

Anya turned around and flipped her off, muttering, “It’s a good thing you’re gifted, or else I’d yank that arm off.” 

Lexa hustled after her, making her way to the main entrance, stopping as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, eyes taking in the familiar face of Titus Trikru, the head football coach who had, essentially, what was a bit of an (athletic) obsession with Lexa. 

“Ms. Woods.” He cleared his throat. 

Anya turned around to eye the intrusion, and upon noticing just who it was, turned tail, muttering a quick, “Hey coach, I’ll uh...leave you to it.” 

Titus watched her go, eyes falling back to Lexa’s inquisitive emerald gaze. “My office, for a moment?” 

Lexa looked surprised. “I...actually have class now.” She admitted, her voice not giving anything away. 

Titus waved his hand in the air nonchalantly, and Lexa knew the kind of authority he carried. “I have to teach a class as well. It’ll only be a moment. I’ll write you a note.” 

Lexa nodded slowly, following him, eyeing the way he looked so threatening in his crisp shirts and suit jackets, like he owned the place. 

She was never fearful of him, like the other students. The simple fact of the matter was: Titus doted on her. He thought she was the greatest player to ever set foot in Arkadia High, and he wanted to be the one to harness her potential and showcase her abilities to the country. 

“Who’s your first teacher?” Titus asked, making his way along the sidewalk, following the green lawn of the main entrance, towards the administration building. 

Lexa thought for a moment, the name escaping her for a second. She’d even been introduced in that class. But all she could remember was Clarke Griffin. The blonde, with the intense gaze and the soft hands. The one who’d saved her brother from what certainly would have been a bleak outcome. 

“Niylah Crewe.” Lexa replied after a pause. “Why?” 

Titus nodded. “So I know who to make the note out to.” He replied, ascending up the steps to the front of the administration building, holding open one of the swinging double doors, so that Lexa could enter first. 

Lexa was led past the secretary’s empty desk, down into a hall lit by fluorescent lights, all the way down into the largest office at the end of the hall. 

Lexa had heard rumors, mostly sourced from Anya, that Titus strong-armed principal Jaha into giving him his office. Lexa hadn’t ever seen that side of Trikru, but she knew he was capable. She’d been lucky- he was floored from the moment he saw her try-out for the typically all-men’s team, with Anya as the only other female player. And Anya was a kicker. 

Titus didn’t forbid her. He didn’t say anything, actually. He merely observed, pulled her aside right then and there, and asked her what she thought about a position of leadership. The team later voted her co-captain. The rest was history. 

Titus flicked the lights on with a sigh, turning to a huge stack of papers on his desk. The walls were adorned with photos and plaques of past teams, all of them champions for the last decade or so. Lexa felt a fire burn within her, just seeing the pictures. She wanted to badly to be a part of that tradition. 

“For you.” Titus muttered, throwing one of the envelopes at Lexa. 

She caught it between nimble fingers, eyeing the address. “It’s open.” She replied carefully. “And it’s addressed to you. I don’t understand.” 

“It’s about you.” Titus smiled, a rare sight. “I’ve gotten one from nearly every school on either coast with a decent football league.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “What?” She gaped. “These are from universities?” 

Titus nodded. “They’re astounded, Lexa. Hell, even the local newspaper wants to do a piece on you.” 

Lexa gaped. “I haven’t even played yet.” She spoke, her voice stunned. “I mean, at my old school, yes, but-”

“I promised. If you showed me results, I’d pull the strings.” Titus spoke smugly, a satisfied look on his features. He smoothed a hand over his bald head. “And you did. So here are the connections Lexa.” He motioned to the stacks upon stacks of letters. “Each one is a scout. Different days, different games, different times.” 

Lexa’s heart was hammering in her chest. She’d expected one or two, but this? Surely it was a mistake. Or a miracle. 

“Now, don’t let this get to your head, Lexa.” Titus murmured, stroking his chin. “I want you to treat every single one of these games like a championship.” He glanced at the wall fondly. 

“I want to see you up there.” 

Lexa nodded, trying desperately to hide her excited smile. Titus respected her for her stoicism, her pragmatism. She had to maintain that, even if it was a facade. 

“Oh!” Titus rose, looking at the clock. “We should get moving. I just wanted to let you know.” He reached for a pen out of a mug on his desk, bearing the Arkadia High logo and Grounder warrior on the front. He scribbled a careless note for Lexa, tearing it with a sharp tug and handing it to her. 

“Ms. Woods.” He began as they started out of his office, down the hall. “Are you finding all of your classes tolerable? Anything I can do to ease your transition into the coming season?” His voice was deep, promising. He wanted to make sure Lexa had no reservations going into the season, and Lexa knew that. 

So she milked it. 

“Actually…” Lexa blew out a sigh, and Titus stopped dead in his tracks, glancing at her. “I wanted a friend of mine in Niylah Crewe’s class, but the class was full. She couldn’t get in.” 

Titus raised a brow questioningly, but Lexa was at it again before he could begin to respond. 

“-and I would really appreciate someone reliable to take notes for me in that class, so I could focus on...other things.” Her voice was demanding, and she hoped that she wasn’t being too forward with her gamble. 

Titus nodded stoically. “Her name?” He asked. 

“Costia Greene.” Lexa answered instantly, excited at the prospect of having someone to sit with in her next class. So everyone, including Clarke, could see her beautiful girlfriend. “She’s in economics class now.” 

Titus nodded, motioning for Lexa to follow as he slipped into one of the inconspicuous doors on the side of the hallway. 

Lexa just barely registered that the plaque said “Principal Jaha” on the edge. 

Lexa smirked to herself. Scholarship potential and Costia switching into her english class. Today was turning out to be quite the success.

* * *

 

The English class was dead silent when Lexa walked in nearly twenty minutes after the tardy bell had rung, all smirks and confident looks as she held hands with Costia, who looked equally as relaxed.

Niylah had been lecturing at her podium in the front of the class, going on and on about a stack of books and how the class got to vote on three that they could then read for the rest of the year.

As soon as Lexa stepped in, hand laced with Costia’s, Ms. Crewe froze, her mouth parting slightly, her eyes raking Lexa up and down reproachfully.

“Twenty minutes late and you brought a guest, Ms. Woods?” Ms. Crewe asked, disapproval seeping into her usually warm tone. “It is my understanding that student athletes are supposedly held to the highest standards of decorum.” She lifted a brow.

Lexa’s smirk never faded, but she did dip her head apologetically, and the class erupted into childish whispers.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Clarke’s blue gaze piercing her back, and she suddenly felt herself flush slightly.

“Griff, ease up.” The Latina, Raven Reyes, hissed. “If you break your art pencils with that grip, you won’t be able to afford new ones.”

Clarke’s pencil clattered to the desk, her mouth still agape, and Lexa realized that she wasn’t staring at her, necessarily, but Costia.

Lexa wasn’t sure why that made her stomach drop a little in disappointment, the way it did.

“Not a guest, Ms. Crewe.” Lexa spoke loftily, and anyone but Clarke could admire her eloquence. She was, after all, the daughter of business tycoons Alexander and Anastasia Woods. Formality suited her. “My deepest apologies for our tardiness, but here’s a note from Principal Jaha and Mr. Trikru.”

Niylah excepted the pink slip in Lexa’s hand with a sharp breath, her eyes scanning the contents of the paper.

“Well…” Niylah exhaled after a moment, a smile returning to her features. “I wasn’t aware we had space left, Ms. Greene. I welcome you to the class, then.”

Costia smiled back at Niylah and thanked her, allowing Lexa to take her hand and guide her to the seat beside her.

Clarke let out what was best described as a hybrid of a choke and a cough, just barely uttering, “You’ve got to be kidding”, and Octavia leaned forward, hitting her back somewhat uselessly, as if it would coax her to stop.  

Niylah was by her desk in an instant, kneeling so that she was face to face with Clarke. “Are you alright Clarke?” She asked gently.

Clarke’s cheeks were red and Lexa stared at the way she murmured some bashful response.

Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that, glancing towards Costia, who’d been whispering to the boy beside her. Lexa had grown accustomed to it. The head cheerleader and star quarterback were bound to be popular, after all.

“Alright.” Niylah rubbed Clarke’s back reassuringly for just a moment before stepping back to the podium. “So, since you came in late, Ms. Woods…why don’t we hear from you? A student has suggested that Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice be our first novel of the year, with a solid amount of support.”

Lexa scoffed at that, leaning forward in her seat.

Was Niylah challenging her?

“Hardly fit to be called a novel.” Lexa responded somewhat pompously, unable to keep a little venom from her tone.

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke Griffin spoke up from her seat, leaning forward, as if to smack Lexa for suggesting such a thing.

Lexa’s eyes widened as she took in the insulted looking blonde before her.

So it was _ her _ suggestion.

“No, Clarke, I am not.” Lexa replied evenly, a smirk on her full lips.

Clarke looked so surprised that Lexa had remembered her name that she actually froze in place.

Niylah smirked, lifting a brow. “Alright. I enjoy a little passion for the subject, ladies, but let’s keep this civil. Clarke, in a few brief statements, defend the novel. Lexa, you may have your rebuttal.”

“Here we fucking go.” Raven mumbled under her breath as Clarke began with gusto.

“Firstly, it’s a classic.” Clarke began, looking at Lexa pointedly. “It is the quintessential love story. It features a brilliant female protagonist, class struggles, and the beauty of family.”

Clarke spoke as if the latter two concepts would be foreign to Lexa, who came from a wealthy, broken background.

Lexa’s jaw tightened and Costia whispered, “Babe, don’t.”

But the die had already been cast.

“Ms. Griffin-” Lexa began airily.

Niylah glanced at her sharply and she rephrased.

“Clarke.” Lexa spoke and the name sounded sharp and oddly sweet on her lips.

Clarke raised a brow expectantly in response, and the class oohed and aahed at the little rivalry that was rapidly blossoming between both girls.

“If you think that novel is what a romance should be, I’d suggest either investing in therapy, or a boyfriend.”

“Or a girlfriend!” Someone chimed from the back of the room with a snicker.

Lexa looked as if she’d been slapped. A girlfriend? So, Clarke Griffin was attracted to women.

Clarke looked about ready to attack Lexa, her face reddening slightly, teeth gritted.

“Whoa, no.” Niylah shook her head. “Personal attacks won’t be tol-”

“Well maybe it’s just outside of your grasp, Woods.” Clarke jabbed in a sing song voice. “Might I recommend something for the…athlete in you? Perhaps…AirBud?”

“Holy shit.” Octavia’s eyes widened as the class erupted into jeering, laughing, and “Ohh’s”.

Lexa was beyond furious. Who was this girl? Her audacity, her nerve; It riled Lexa to no end. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. And just what was she insinuating? That Lexa, daughter of one of the most successful couples in the country, was a simpleton? An idiot who couldn’t appreciate fine literature and hacked balls around all day?

Costia’s jaw was agape as she put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Lex-”

Niylah pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay! That’s enough, ladies. I will handle both of you after class. I don’t want to hear another word out of either of you until then.”

Lexa rolled her eyes when Niylah glanced away, leaning back into her chair, eyes boring into Clarke’s furious blue gaze.

“Now, let’s put it to a class vote.” Niylah announced with a sigh of exasperation. “You two are exempt.” She added with a sharp glance at Clarke, who looked down shamefully, and then Lexa, who bit her lip in response to keep from saying anything.

“All in favor of Pride and Prejudice as our first book?” Niylah called out, and the hands shot up around Lexa.

Lexa’s jaw clenched as she went ahead of Niylah’s silent counting and found a grand total of sixteen hands up.

One less and it would have been null.

Clarke smirked at Lexa for a split second before returning back to stoicism.

Niylah smiled. “Alright then. It’s settled. Pride and Prejudice, guys. Get your copies by next class.” She glanced at Clarke with a friendly smile. “It’s a favorite of mine, too, Griffin.”

Clarke smiled brightly at her, cheeks rosy, so obviously infatuated.

Lexa resisted the urge to gag.

“Now, we’re going to have partners.” Niylah addressed the class once more. “Study buddies, if you will. I know this is an AP course, and you all think you’re above it, but come exam week, you will thank me and shower me with gifts and praise.” Niylah smiled as the class let out a collective bark of laughter. “I’m allowing you all to pair up. No more than two people together, please, there’s now an even amount of you, thanks to our addition today.” Niylah smiled at Costia, who beamed right back.

“Babe.” Costia grinned, taking Lexa’s hand, re-lacing it with hers. Lexa smiled and pressed a kiss against it, earning some “aww's” from nearby students.

Lexa watched as Raven and Octavia awkwardly smirked at each other, completely forgetting Clarke. Clarke, on the other hand, turned to a particularly familiar boy with an easy going smile.

“Who is that?” Lexa asked aloud, taking in the boy’s features.

“Who, Clarke Griffin?” Costia whispered back, fingers still entwined with Lexa’s. “She’s an all around perfect student, in the art program…”

“No.” Lexa responded quickly, but the words remained with her. So this Clarke was an artist like Costia? “Him.”

“Oh, that’s Nathan Miller.” Costia answered, ever the data-base for all things school related. “He’s on your team, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded slowly. “I thought I recognized him. He just joined up.”

Costia shrugged, “You’ll meet him soon, I guess. Why? Did he say something?”

Lexa turned to her with a half smile. She shook her head and brushed her thumb over Costia’s hand.

“Should we get to work?” Costia asked lowly, clearing her throat.

The rest of the class period was spent in relative silence as everyone discussed their own personalities, prejudices, and thoughts before delving into the story. Lexa wanted nothing more than to be out on the field, preparing for the scouts that were coming in less than a few weeks’ time, but she knew she had no choice.

Costia busied herself by going on twitter, admiring how many follower she’d gained since she’d started dating Lexa, the two becoming quite the iconic couple, though Lexa wasn’t much for publicity.

The bell rang eventually, and everyone shot out of their seats, including Costia, who looked down at Lexa with a sympathetic glance.

“I can wait.” She offered quietly.

Lexa stood, pulling her forward to give her a small, soft kiss. “No, go. I don’t want to make you late.”

“See you at lunch?”

“Yes.”

Costia slung her bag over her shoulder and turned, and Lexa’s vision was filled with Clarke Griffin, who’d apparently been watching them, gaze hardened, lips curled slightly.

“Girls.” Niylah sighed, smoothing out her skirt as she rose from her desk, making her way forward once the room emptied. “I’m really not the type of teacher to hand out detentions. That’s more of Trikru’s approach.” She added that last part with a glance at Lexa, who frowned slightly. “That being said…what happened here today?”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, eyeing Clarke venomously. “I’d like to know as well.”

Niylah shot her a glare, but Clarke spoke up first.

“I can’t speak for her, but I apologize, and it won’t happen again from me, Ms. Crewe.” Clarke bowed her head and Niylah nodded.

“Do you two have a…history of some sort?” Niylah asked, folding her arms.

Lexa scoffed. “Hardly, Ms. Crewe. I met her less than a week ago.”

“But everyone knows you.” Clarke shot back. “Can you even keep track of all the people you know?” There was some sting in her words, and that wasn’t unnoticed by Lexa.

“Okay, you two.” Niylah shook her head. “Listen. This class is more than just literature. It’s advanced, which means the students are expected to be on their best behavior. I looked into both of your records. Clarke, you are by all means, a perfect student.” Niylah smiled at her, and Clarke beamed, chest puffing with pride.

Lexa glanced at Niylah expectantly.

“And Ms. Woods.” Niylah clasped her hands together. “You yourself are nothing short of incredible as well.”

Lexa smiled and this time Clarke’s face fell.

“I don’t see why there’s reason for this…discourse.” Niylah commented. “So as of right now, I’m making you two partners for the next few sections of the novel.”

“What?” Clarke scoffed.

“Ms. Crewe, what kind of preposterous-”

“Save the words, Lexa.” Niylah smiled through her scolding tone. “I know. You two think I’m crazy.”

“What about Costia?” Lexa demanded.

Niylah shrugged. “She can work with Nathan Miller.”

Clarke’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Really?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Niylah nodded. “Show me you two can handle this, and I’ll let you return to your original pairings in a month’s time, maybe longer.”

Lexa folded her arms, jaw tightening, while Clarke fumed silently.

“Understood?” Niylah proposed swiftly.

“Yes, Ms. Crewe.” They answered in unison, avoiding each other’s gazes with great dedication.

“Excellent. I’ll see you ladies next time. Lexa, I’ll look forward to seeing your game.” She smiled, and Lexa nodded mutely. “Same for your art show, Clarke.”

With that, they found themselves stalking out her door, both girls cursing under their breath.

“You know, I liked you better when you were sticking up for me.” Clarke mumbled, whipping around to find Miller waiting for her, eyes widened slightly as he saw his captain approach with Clarke.

“Miller, is it?” Lexa glanced at him.

“Yes.” Miller nodded quickly, straightening up at her glance.

“Take care of my girlfriend.” She muttered, voice threatening as she whipped around, leaving him stunned in confusion.

* * *

 

“You did  _ what?” _

Busy scrolling through tumblr and ignoring the math homework eyeing him from the desk, Aden almost didn’t hear Anya’s surprised, somewhat affronted, words. 

While he wasn’t usually one for eavesdropping, arguments between his sister and his cousin were always amusing to listen to, so the blonde boy rolled unceremoniously out of his bed, dropping softly onto the carpeted floor, and stealthily making his way closer to Lexa’s room, which was where the argument was going down, pressing his ear to the door. 

“I asked Titus to get Cos into my English class, no biggie.”

Aden frowned into the door, eyebrows furrowing. He didn’t need to hear Anya’s next words, because they were echoed in his own mind. 

While Lexa had all the complaints in the world about Alexander and Anastasia Woods and their arrogance, she sure was acting pretty similarly. 

He would never voice his opinions, though, because he knew how much resentment his sister held towards their parents, who had been absent for the majority of his life. It hurt, knowing that they prioritized their business over their own children, and Aden still longed for that parental relationship he was lacking. He wanted to be able to joke around with his dad, and tell his mom about his soccer games, but those weren’t the sort of parents that they were. 

But Lexa was quickly turning into someone that Aden didn’t recognize. 

He didn’t know what was driving it.

Perhaps the change in schools had affected her more than the girl let on, the utter adoration of the students and faculty going to her head. He’d noticed it, and it was obvious that Anya and Lincoln had as well. Her girlfriend, Costia, did nothing to stop these changes. If anything, the brunette only spurred on Lexa’s preening, as the quarterback fluffed up like a peacock whenever Costia was around. 

The Lexa Aden remembered, the Lexa who had practically raised him, taught him how to dribble a soccer ball, how to ride a bike, had driven him to self-defense classes when she found out he was getting picked on for his height,  _ that  _ Lexa would  _ never  _ have taken advantage of someone like that. 

Well, that was a lie. She might have, because there was a certain level of cunning that the girl possessed, but it wouldn’t be for something as trivial as a class in school. There was a reason that Aden bought the girl blue scarves instead of green ones. 

He tuned out the arguing as he walked silently back to his own room, returning to his bed and resting in complete silence to just think. 

Aden decided then that what Lexa needed was someone new in her life. 

Not necessarily a new girlfriend—though he wasn’t opposed to the idea of her breaking up with Costia, far from it, actually—but just someone new. Someone that Lexa didn’t know well. 

Someone who wasn’t infatuated with the  _ idea  _ of Lexa Woods. Someone who would see Lexa for who she was, and challenge her on her arrogance and call her out when need be. 

He wasn’t sure who that person was yet. 

But he was going to find her. 

Putting in his headphones to drown out the sound of yelling, Aden allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the melodies of the original Star Wars soundtracks, formulating plans in the back of his mind.

As always, Aden woke up at the first sound of his alarm, shooting up quickly, as though the loud, blaring noise had startled him awake. Unlike most mornings, he actually felt awake for once, and went through his morning routine much quicker than usual, leaving him with twenty extra minutes to kill before Lexa drove them to school. 

The brunette in question was currently scowling at Anya from across the table, pushing around her oatmeal rather than eating it, and Aden shifted restlessly at the unresolved tension surrounding the two girls. He’d never met a pair of people more stubborn in his entire life, so he knew that neither would apologize any time soon, and that it was up to him to make peace in some way. 

The soccer ball resting next to his backpack offered the most logical solution.

“Wanna practice for a little bit? I’m a tad rusty.”

This, of course, had been a very,  _ very  _ bad idea, but had worked out in the end. 

In her attempt to kick the ball to hit Anya in the face, Lexa had accidentally nailed the back of her little brother’s head, allowing the ball to ricochet and knock into Aunt Indra’s favorite vase, an ivory one with intricate blue detailing. 

The three had fled the crime scene quickly, chased out by a yelling Indra, Lexa shouting promises over her shoulder that she would replace it, much to Gustus’ despair. He  _ hated  _ that vase. 

Nothing brought a family together quite like running away from an angry, towel-weidling lawyer. 

As per usual, Aden dropped off the majority of his belongings in his locker upon his arrival to school, trying to delay the inevitable journey to math class for as long as possible. While Trikru favored him because he was Lexa’s little brother, the man was still the shittiest teacher he'd ever had the displeasure of encountering, and the mere thought of the class filled Aden with dread. 

“Hey! Woods!” Aden turned, closing his locker on instinct, as though preparing himself for a confrontation, but relaxed when he saw the girl from his history class approaching him. Her name was Tris Michaels, a studious girl with a penchant for mischief, who strived to be an athlete above all, hence her intense study of the football practices. 

“What's up, Michaels?”

Trailing her was another freshman, a fluffy-haired, brown-eyed boy named Atom Zedd, who Aden only recognized from a game of human bingo in which he'd discovered that the boy had been born in St. Louis, Missouri. 

“I was wondering if you could ask your sister if I could shadow a few practices?” Inwardly, Aden couldn't help but roll his eyes. At least she was blunt about it. Most people would try to befriend and then manipulate him in order to establish some sort of connection with Lexa. “I want to try out for the team next year, and want to get as much experience under my belt as possible.”

“I'll see what I can do,” Aden assured, opening his locker once more, “see you in history.”

“Awesome! You're the best Woods, catch you later.” She turned to move, motioning for Atom to follow her, but the boy paused, signaling that he'd be a moment. 

“Do you want an inside with the football team too?” Aden drawled sarcastically, to which the other boy laughed and shook his head. 

“Sorry about her, she can be a little over-enthusiastic about sports. And nah, not really into football, at least, not that kind,” he grinned, nodding to the soccer ball wedged on top of a stack of textbooks, “you play?”

“Nope, just keep that there to look athletic,” Aden quipped, “yeah, I'm gonna try out for the team. Why?”

“We should play together sometime,” Atom offered with a sheepish half-smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “it'd be nice to be able to talk to someone about  _ real _ football for once.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Aden responded lightly, warmth spreading in his chest. The prospect of more friends was nice, especially ones he could play soccer with. “Hold on a sec, I'll give you my number.” 

The two of them exchanged information quickly, finishing right before the first bell rang. The blonde boy’s good mood dropped considerably upon entering his own personal nightmare brought to life, but brightened as he saw Ellis doodling on a napping Nam’s face. 

“He should really learn by now that falling asleep isn't the best course of action,” the redhead smirked, finishing the curve of the black mustache with a flourish. “The opportunity for face graffiti is too fantastic to ignore.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Aden snorted, “no falling asleep when Ellis is around.”

“Damn right,” she muttered, straightening in her seat and tucking the marker into the sleeve of her jacket—it was surprisingly cold in hell, Aden had discovered—as Titus walked into the room, hawkish eyes scrutinizing his students. 

“Mr. Bui.”

Nam’s head snapped up so quickly Aden felt the phantom whiplash on his own neck, eyes startled and expression dumbfounded. He could see Ellis biting the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing, and Aden wasn't much better off. 

“I know that freshmen find it particularly hard to acquire facial hair, but might I recommend finding some other way to synthesize it? Marker looks rather juvenile…” His eyes locked onto Ellis for a brief moment, who quickly transformed into the perfect picture of innocence. “Go wash up, this is your first and only warning. No horseplay in my class. Now, turn to chapter…” 

Halfway through the class, with Nam snoring softly into his textbook and Ellis attempting to draw fractals, Aden was contemplating how hard he’d have to slam his head onto his desk to earn a concussion to flee the class for the nurse’s office, boredom overtaking his hyperactive mind. Staring at the wall had lulled him into a trance-like state, and the soft vibration of his phone from his back pocket nearly made him jump. 

**_Unknown Number_ **

_ Is this Aden? This is Clarke Griffin. I've been assigned as your math tutor. What meeting times are most convenient for you? I'm free after school for about an hour most days. _

**_Young Padawan_ **

_ Yeah this is Aden. Nice to hear from my savior again. After school works, bc my sister stays after most days. Does starting tomorrow work? I have to grovel to my aunt for breaking her vase tonight.  _

**_Master Jedi Clarke_ **

_ Of course. Good luck with the grovelling. I find there aren't many things chocolate can't help.  _

**_Young Padawan_ **

_ Thanks! I'm gonna need all the luck I can get lol. See you tomorrow, if I live to see another day.  _

**_Master Jedi Clarke_ **

_ May the force be with you, young padawan.  _

The fact that the ethereal blonde savior was his tutor was exciting enough to lift Aden’s spirits once more. The fact that she was apparently a Star Wars fan only made it better, and Aden couldn't help the small grin from gracing his face. 

He’d have to get her something as thanks for punching Mulligan in the throat. Chocolate, probably. 

Yeah. Chocolate would work.

* * *

 

Lexa had just finished practicing with the team, spending her time getting to know the various traits, strengths, and weaknesses of her new family.

She had learned several things in that short hour and a half.

Lincoln was one hell of a wide receiver. Well worthy of Lexa’s intensive practice and dedication. This team was certainly an adequate home for her skills to flourish.

She’d also learned that she was undoubtedly the leader of this elite group. She made the calls, the plays, and the final decisions.

Titus was content to simply watch while he graded papers from his shady spot in the bleachers, nodding whenever Lexa offered advice to one of her lesser teammates.

So when they finally returned to the sidelines to grab their waters, all sweaty and bruised and battered from Lexa’s intensive workout regimen, Anya was the only one who noticed Lexa’s fingers flying away at her phone.

“Texting Costco again?” Anya snarked, taking a long sip from her bottle, sweat beading on her forehead.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Why is it that you refer to my girlfriend as a warehouse store?”

Anya smirked at the opportunity. “Because while she’s pretty on the outside, her interior is…lacking, and you need to have a certain income to get inside her.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and her jaw set. “Anya, I swear to fuc-”

Lexa’s phone went off several times and Anya seized the opportunity to yank Lincoln’s arm, turning away. “Let’s make a break for it!” She hissed.

Lincoln just froze, unsure if it was safe to leave without Lexa’s dismissal. Lexa, however, was grinning at her phone, completely forgetting that she was still in the middle of an active practice session.

“Cap?” Lincoln asked unsurely, and Anya smacked her forehead at his politeness.

“Dismissed.” Lexa through up a hand, and every player sighed in relief, yanking their helmets off, some falling down onto the hot turf with an assortment of thuds.

Lexa eyed her phone, smiling a little at the little hearts beside Costia’s name in the messaging app. It read:

**Costia <3: 3:45 PM**

_ Lex. _

_ Baby when r u done with practice? _

**Lex: 3:46 PM**

_ Just now. _

_ You’re still at the art studio? _

**_Costia <3_ **

_ Yes _

_ Can u come? I wanna show u something. _

**_Lexa_ **

_ Of course. I’ll be there after I change. _

**_Costia <3_ **

_ Just come, babe. _

_ Besides, I like a woman in uniform ;) _

Lexa chuckled at that, slipping her phone into her bag as she nodded her farewell to Titus before hustling over to the locker room, eager to at least throw on a cleaner jersey and maybe take off her shoulder pads and apply some perfume, knowing Costia was just daydreaming about her in a jersey.

Once Lexa had cleaned up, changed, and managed to look a little less like she’d just ran a marathon in the hot August sun, she made her way all the way across campus, slipping into the cool, welcoming embrace of the air conditioned art studio.

Lexa bit her lip as she quietly left her bag over by the side of the door, not wanting to disturb any of the diligent working artists inside. She saw students and teachers alike, working with any and every medium imaginable, including pottery, paints, and even some stained glass.

Lexa felt strangely out of place. Surely it wasn’t from lack of exposure- Lexa was cultured. Her parents had dragged Aden and her through nearly every museum, to every great art exhibit all over the country, hell, even to Europe’s magnificent works. And yet, something about the silence of it all frightened Lexa.

It was as if the prospect of being alone with her thoughts was intimidating. Almost as if, if she really got to know herself without the roar of the crowd and the rivals stampeding her at every turn, she wouldn’t like who she was.

Art was so introspective and painstakingly truthful. Lexa wasn’t ready for that.

She made her way over to the back, passing rows of tables, filled with students working and honing their craft. Towards the back, two canvases stood on easels, sporting great unfinished works. It appeared as if the canvases, and easels themselves, were privileges to use, since most everyone else slaved over at a mere table.

Lexa’s eyes found Costia, grinning as she motioned to her unfinished work to a lady in a formal looking suit, whom Lexa guessed was the representative from a nearby art school. Her emerald gaze roamed the expanse of Costia’s canvas. It was a simple painting, yet very intricate in its design. A flower bloomed at the center, its vines tracing all the way around to the edges of the canvas in intricate loops that gave way to thorns and curls.

Lexa’s eyes brightened at the sight, and she couldn’t help the way her competitive nature took over and her eyes found the canvas beside Costia’s, clearly the work of someone else.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

It was otherworldly.

Dollops of mint green paint sat on a pallet nearby. Lexa’s eyes found that the artist was painting what appeared to be a forest, filled with dense spruce trees that extended to the horizon, their edges tipped with the soft white ridges of fresh snow, just powdering the tips. The very points of the trees extended into a dark blue, purple, indigo sky- alight with constellations that appeared as if they came from another universe altogether. The placard beneath the easel had tentative handwritten scrawling, reading:  _ Title: “When Earth meets the Sky” by Clarke Griffin, Senior. _

And there she was, coming from the back storage room with blue paint on the edge of her fingers, brush in hand, hair pulled into a gorgeously messy blonde bun, her eyes unmistakably widening at the sight of Lexa, roaming the expanse of her jersey clad body before her cheeks went rosy and she flicked her attention back to the work at hand.

“Hey babe.”

The voice shook Lexa from her musings. Lexa allowed her gaze to fall to Costia, who had just finished speaking with the representative, who’d strolled away with an approving smile.

“ Hi.” Lexa answered, allowing Costia to give her a hands-free kiss, unable to melt into it because she was in a paint covered smock. “That’s beautiful.” She murmured, her eyes tracing each vine.

“You like it?” Costia smirked. “That lady was a rep from the scholarship program.”

Lexa’s eyebrows raised as she nodded, impressed. “I thought as much. Good news, I take it?”

“Two of us here at Arkadia qualify for the regional art scholarship, and Azgeda High doesn’t even have a candidate. If I get that, Lex, I’m in.” Costia grinned. “Whatever the school…”

Lexa grinned back, leaning forward to kiss her cheek in a congratulatory manner. “I’m sure you will.”

Clarke hadn’t said a word, meticulously dapping at a white-hot comet that burst through the sky she’d so expertly crafted.

Lexa felt an odd pull in her stomach. Costia had mentioned she was one of only two who qualified…That must have meant Clarke was her competition.

Lexa shoved down the thoughts that threatened to spill over in her mind. Clarke’s piece  _ wasn’t  _ better. Art was subjective, it wasn’t sports. There was no clear, defining way to see which side had truly conquered.

_ It wasn’t better. _

_ “ _ You ready to go to the Dropship and grab some late lunch?” Costia asked with a smile, returning her brushes to the sink.

Clarke seemed to perk up at the name of the local diner, but did nothing to acknowledge Lexa’s presence.

“Yes.” Lexa smiled. “But wouldn’t you prefer I showered first?”

“The uniform is sexy, Lexa.” Costia replied in a sultry voice, taking off her art smock and laying it on the chair beside her. “But…I’ll allow it.”

Lexa smirked as Costia leaned in to kiss her jaw.

Clarke dropped her brush, and Lexa bent to pick it up for her, but this time, Clarke was much faster, a frown on her face.

“Thanks. I got it this time.” Clarke mumbled, whipping away as quickly as she could to go wash it off.

Lexa frowned, and Costia quirked a brow. “This time? She’s dropped things on you before?”

“Yes.” Lexa hummed, lacing her fingers with Costia’s. “It’s become our way of greeting.”

* * *

 

Mornings were quickly becoming Aden’s personal hell.

Not mornings themselves, really, because Aden loved waking up to the smell of his Uncle Gustus’s freshly made pancakes and the crackling of bacon on the stove, as well as the spectacle that was his sister and cousin in the morning, but school was now wearing on his cheery resolve. Specifically the class of one Titus Trikru, which he couldn’t even complain about at home anymore, seeing as Lexa wouldn’t hear a single word against the bald man. Ellis and Nam made it more bearable, but even their presence wasn’t enough to relieve him of the ever-growing stack of unfinished homework assignments and the dismal grade sitting in his online portal.

If his parents were around, they would surely kill him.

Alexander and Anastasia Woods were  _ obsessed  _ with perfection, and dedicated their lives to the pursuit of it. He’d grown up in a world filled with seemingly impossible standards and plenty of displeased looks, lived for the rare moments of approval and genuine smiles, craved their affection with every fibre of his being. 

Lexa made it bearable, manageable, and now, away from the harsh, judgmental gaze of his parents—it was hard to judge him when they were off in Paris—he knew that he could flourish… if only he had a better math teacher.

“C’mon, brat, we’re leaving.”

“Chirper as ever, I see, An,” he teased, practically skipping ahead of her, expertly dodging the swat she aimed at the back of his head. 

“One of these days,” she threatened with a shake of her head, “one of these days I’m going to kill you, Ades.” He turned, walking backwards, to observe his scowling cousin, a brilliant smile on his face.

“I’m too cute to kill, though.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Lexa quipped, “she probably kills puppies in her spare time.” Anya made an offended noise, scrunching up her eyebrows and scowling even deeper than she already had.

“I think you’re mixing me up with Ontari Queen, which, first of all,  _ fuck you _ …” Aden rolled his eyes as the two girls began bickering once more, putting in his headphones and tuning them out, as he usually did. 

Upon walking into the bustling halls of Arkadia High, a small smile graced Aden’s face when he noticed Atom waiting awkwardly by his locker, hair as fluffy and dishevelled as always, lanky arms swinging at his sides, as though he didn’t know what to do with them. 

“Hey, Atom,” Aden greeted as he walked up, quickly opening his locker and grabbing the things he’d need for first hour, “what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really,” Atom said with a shrug of his shoulders, “just wanted to, y’know, say hi.” Aden grinned brightly, bending under the weight of his math book slightly.

“Oh—here, let me—” before Aden could protest, Atom had taken the stack of books and notebooks out of Aden’s overflowing arms and into his own. Usually, he’d protest at the help, but Atom looked so genuinely concerned and happy to assist that he couldn’t help but smile.

“My hero!” Aden cheered, batting his eyelashes overdramatically, missing the way that Atom’s throat jumped at the action, pink tinges rising on the taller boy’s neck. “How can I ever repay you?” Atom laughed, smiling widely.

“Let me walk you to class?”

“Your wish is my command, brave knight.”

The two boys made their way through the bustling halls to Aden’s math class, and, for the first time, Aden wasn’t dreading entry, mood lifted considerably by Atom’s companionship. He opened the door with a flourish, beckoning the fluffy-haired boy inside. 

“After you, good sir.”

“Where do you sit?”

“Up there, in the front, by the redhead and the sleeping idiot.”

As though summoned by his name, Nam shot up, looking around as though there was someone waiting to attack him. 

“Whuzzah.”

“Nothing, you fell asleep again.” Aden grinned at Ellis’s teasing tone. “Nobody’s going to attack you, you can go back to sleep.” The redhead then turned to eye Atom appraisingly as he set Aden’s things down on his desk.

“Who’s pretty boy?” At the nickname, Atom flushed bright pink, coughing awkwardly.

“That’s Atom,” Aden said brightly.

“...and he carried your books here for you?”

“Indeed he did,” Aden quipped, turning to bat his eyes at the boy, who was still blushing furiously, “isn’t he the perfect gentleman?”

“Erm, hi,” he offered, waving half-heartedly, still trying to recover from his embarrassment. Ellis regarded him coolly for a few moments longer, before nodding as though in approval. 

“I’m Ellis,” she introduced herself, “and that sleeping mess behind me is Nam.”

“Nice to meet you,” Atom responded genuinely, looking up as the first warning bell rang, “I should get going.” He shrugged apologetically, before making hopeful eye contact with Aden. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course,” Aden agreed, and Atom grinned as he left the room. The blonde boy turned to find Ellis staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Oh, Aden, my sweet, naive child.”

“ _ What?” _

The rest of the day progressed rather smoothly, and Aden found himself eagerly anticipating his tutoring session, which was something he’d never thought he’d admit to. The prospect of finally understanding what the hell was happening in his class, as well as seeing his stunning blonde savior was understandably exciting though. 

Especially the blonde savior part. 

**_Lexa T-Rexa_ **

_ You coming to practice tonight? _

**_Strikbro_ **

_ Nah, got tutoring tonight. See you after? _

**_Lexa T-Rexa_ **

_ I mean I guess. Later, nerd. _

**_Strikbro_ **

_ You say the nicest things. _

Before he knew it, the day was coming to a close, and he waved to Ellis and Nam as he walked leisurely to the library, where he’d arranged to meet with one Clarke Griffin. She was there waiting for him, conversing with a duo that he immediately recognized as the Blake twins. 

Octavia smiled at him in greeting, and he responded in kind. As opposed to with Costia, Aden was quickly coming to adore Lincoln’s girlfriend, who was filled with a fiery competitiveness and sharp humor that made him laugh. Her brother, though, he knew nothing of except his name. 

Bellamy Blake, while not on a sports team, was one of the most popular students in all of Arkadia High. There was something about his easy charm, wavy hair, and bright smile that made boys and girls alike melt. Anya had complained about him on more than one occasion, citing that she wanted to wipe the smug little smirk right off his face, but wouldn’t because he was commonly involved with her friend, Echo. 

“Did I keep you waiting?” Aden worried, moving to sit across from Clarke.

“No, don’t worry,” Clarke assured him, “I just got let out of sixth period a little early, and was telling these two idiots that they didn’t have to wait with me.”

“Idiots? I’m wounded, Griffin,” Octavia balked, “I mean, we all know  _ Bellamy’s _ an idiot, but me? I deserve better than that.”

“Hey—!” Aden grinned as the two siblings began bickering, reminding him much of Lexa and Anya, who acted more like sisters than cousins. Clarke rolled her eyes and shooed them out of the room, before turning to face Aden. 

“So, what can I help you with…” she trailed off as she noticed Trikru’s course outline, and winced. “Trikru?”

“Yeah.”

“Looks like you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other.”

“Yup, sounds about right.”

Clarke, Aden soon decided, was an angel sent down from the heavens. 

Her explanations actually made sense, and she was patient with him in a way that most of his private tutors in the past hadn’t been. There was something about her voice that made him relaxed and more willing to listen about the intricacies of a subject that he completely and utterly abhorred. 

Their session ended up running longer than the designated hour, bleeding into two, but it barely felt like a moment. By the end of it, Aden was the proud owner of an impressive stack of finished homework and completed revisions, and overall felt incredibly satisfied with his progress, which Clarke mirrored, ruffling his hair fondly and offering him a piece of chocolate from the small mountain he’d presented her with as a gift. 

They probably would have continued longer, but Aden was interrupted by the constant buzzing of his phone.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “that’s my sister, I’ve gotta skedaddle.” Clarke brushed his concerns off, smiling kindly. 

“No biggie,” she assured, “Octavia was gonna be here soon anyways to pick me up, we work at the diner together…” she trailed off, peering down at her own phone. “But you did a great job today, we’ll work on the rest tomorrow, and you said you’ve got a unit test coming up?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then we’ll start on that in two days, gotta make sure you make it through your first Trikru test alive, don’t we?”

“Of course, Master Jedi,” Aden teased, and Clarke rolled her eyes at him. 

“You have much to learn, young padawan.” 

Oh yeah. Definitely the best tutor ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more characters introduced in this chapter. I didn't intend for Atom to be so lovable but it happened and we're rolling with it. Also: love how highkey sus all y'all are of Costia already in the comments. Tune in next Wednesday for more grumpy Clarke and an awkward conversation between actual puppy Nathan Miller and scary captain Lexa.


	3. August Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter everyone's least favorite triplets.

Clarke had thought, coming into the year, that english was going to be her favorite class.

How could it not be?

She shared the period with two of her best friends, who amused her endlessly with their antics, and everyone with eyes had to admit that Niylah Crewe was _hot._ That, and she would get to spend the year reading some of her favorite books and just generally enjoying literature.

But then Lexa Woods had waltzed into her life and ruined it all.

Perhaps the statement was a bit overdramatic, but Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to care.

For a person who craved routine, she’d been dealing with a lot of change recently, and Clarke didn’t quite know how to cope with it. She was already under a considerable amount of stress, what with her father’s passing, having to work to make ends meet, and the looming challenge of a competition for art scholarships on the horizon. She didn’t need anything to make her life even more difficult.

But, alas, fate was not on her side and, for whatever reason, she’d been cursed with the company of one Lexa Woods, Arkadia’s new darling superstar.

Perhaps she’d done something horrible in another life to deserve this sort of treatment.

It must have been something awful, like genocide of an entire people.

And, as though life wanted to torture Clarke even _more_ , she’d brought Costia _fucking_ Greene into the classroom as well, a final “fuck you” to Clarke’s mental stability and happiness.

Of course, Lexa Woods, the new football superstar, would be dating Arkadia’s head cheerleader, and Clarke’s self-assigned archnemesis. _Of course._ As if she’d be dating anyone else.

Most people didn’t understand the level of loathing Clarke possessed for the cheerleader, and she didn’t expect them too, because sometimes she didn’t even understand it herself.

It had originated in preschool, which was an odd place for a rivalry to start, because more kids in preschool were just worried about snack time and squirrelling around when they were supposed to be sleeping. But not Clarke. No, Clarke had always been an artist, throughout the entirety of her life, so she had spent ever available moment in preschool painting. In the beginning, Clarke and Costia had had a tentative friendship, bonding over their mutual appreciation for bright colors and mutual distaste for drooling little boys.

But then, Costia had committed a betrayal of the highest offense.

She’d smeared paint into Clarke’s hair, and, while the blonde had been rushed off to try and clean it, the other girl had taken her painting and ripped it to pieces, effectively sabotaging Clarke’s art and taking the gold star sticker for the day.

It seemed insignificant, and Costia probably didn’t even remember it, but Clarke never forgot, and her burning hatred for the girl only grew from that day onward, especially after _the incident_ freshman year that Clarke refused to speak of, because they couldn’t seem to escape each other. Wherever Clarke went, Costia was bound to follow, because the universe just _loved_ to make Clarke’s life hell on earth.

So, she wasn’t particularly interested in spending time with the girlfriend of the girl she hated, educational or not, _especially_ when said girlfriend had insulted Jane Austen. _Jane Austen_.

What a stuck-up bitch.

“Whoa, there, who shit in _your_ cereal this morning?” Clarke sent a withering glare in Raven’s direction, causing her friend to flinch slightly, before grinning apologetically up at her friend. “Hey, Octavia and I already apologized for conveniently forgetting you were a person, but Crewe would’ve paired you with Lexa anyways, in the spirit of _peace_ and _unity.”_

“How long till Clarke punches her?”

“You think it’s gonna be _Clarke_ who snaps first? Nah, it’s definitely gonna be Woods, our princess here has that effect on people.”

“I’m right here, you two,” Clarke scowled, sketching angrily into her notebook, trying to prolong the time before the first bell rang and she’d be forced to discuss the first chapter of _Pride and Prejudice_ with Lexa.

Unfortunately, like fate, time was not on her side, and she flopped her head onto her desk dejectedly as the bell rang, clearly resonating through the halls.

She watched through a veil of light hair as Lexa strutted into the room, arm slung casually over Costia’s shoulder, a confident smirk—that she definitely _wasn’t_ attracted to—planted firmly on her lips. Oh, how Clarke _loathed_ her.

“Alright, class, simmer down, simmer down.”

She sat up at the sound of Niylah Crewe’s voice. Regardless of her anger towards her best friend or her burning hatred for Costia Greene and Lexa Woods, Niylah Crewe was still the highlight of the class.

“Now, I’m assuming you’ve all read chapter one of the book as I instructed, and this class period will be dedicated to you discussing the text with your partner, as well as beginning to track the key themes throughout the book, which will be crucial for the final essay you’ll have to write once we finish…” Clarke sighed, the kind of sigh that one would expect from a jaded war veteran resigning themselves to the damnation of the world, and drew her shoulders back, composing herself as Lexa prowled towards her.

“Woods.”

“Griffin.”

There was a moment of poignant silence, in which the two girls appeared to be sizing each other up, and Lexa slunk gracefully into the seat next to Clarke, lightly placing her items on the desk.

“So, what criticisms do you have today?” Clarke posed the question as a sort of challenge, a raised eyebrow accompanying her words, as though she was _daring_ Lexa to say something bad about the book, to test Clarke and set her off.

“Well, I have a bit of an issue with the opening line,” Lexa started, lips upturned, and Clarke scowled.

“It’s one of the most iconic lines in literature,” Clarke shot back, “‘ _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife’,_ which introduces the societal expectations of the time, as well as the class struggles.”

“It’s heteronormative and sexist,” Lexa responded equally as quickly, “because, first of all, who’s to say that a man needs to have a wife to be successful, and what if the Bennet daughters don’t _want_ to get married.”

“You have to understand that this doesn’t take place in the twenty-first century, Lexa, their ideals are different than ours.”

“But that doesn’t make them _right_ —”

“—I’m not saying it _does_ , but you have to get into the mindset—” The two of them stopped arguing abruptly as soon as Niylah walked around, observing the different arguments, and stopped at them.

“How are things going, girls?”

“Fantastically,” Clarke responded dryly, to which Lexa sent her a sharp look, “we were just discussing how the first chapter introduces the role of marriage and its importance in their lives, as well as the class divide.” Niylah nodded in approval, a soft smile on her lips.

“Excellent, I knew I was right to expect great things from you, Miss Griffin,” she paused, and Lexa looked up at her expectantly, a smirk planted on her face, “you as well, Miss Woods.”

“Always a pleasure,” Lexa laughed with a faux salute, and Niylah rolled her eyes and stepped away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Clarke turned in her seat to fix Lexa with a glare, which the brunette seemed relatively unaffected by other than the slight narrowing of her own green eyes in acknowledgement of the challenge.

“Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time?” The words left her mouth before she had a chance to really consider them, and Lexa had the _gall_ to look affronted.

“ _Me?_ I didn’t do anything. _You_ , on the other hand—”

“No,” Clarke interrupted, “you constantly disrespect Miss Crewe what with the way you saunter around like you _own_ the place, and you take advantage of your connection with Trikru to get your girlfriend into your class for your own selfish reasons. Not to mention, your general holier-than-thou arrogance, which generally makes you a horrible person to be around.”

Lexa, at this point, looked as though if she clenched her jaw any harder it’d shatter.

“Need I remind you who rescued you from your mother?”

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Clarke shot back, “I can fight my own battles.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Alright. You don’t like me.”

“That’s an understatement,” Lexa coughed under her breath, looking away innocently when Clarke fixed her glare back on her.

“And I obviously don’t like you,” she continued, “but if we want to get out of this arrangement, we’re going to have to get along and keep our cool. So, truce?”

“You’re the one who called me an asshole,” Lexa pointed out, but mellowed under the intensity of Clarke’s gaze, “but I guess you’re right.” Her eyes flitted down to Clarke’s outstretched hand. “Truce?”

Clarke pursed her lips as Lexa took her hand, nodding.

“For now, at least.”

* * *

 

“Stretch until you feel something!” Titus bellowed out at his prized varsity team, actually deciding to coach for once, instead of letting Lexa do the heavy lifting.

The late August sun had all but turned them to dust, and they were preparing for what looked to be a, and Lexa would never admit this aloud, challenging opener against their biggest district rival, Azgeda High’s Vikings.

Titus knew that, in order to get Lexa on the radar, the team couldn’t afford to lose. That was why he was pushing them so intensively. Lexa didn’t mind, she thrived under pressure.

She thrived on hatred, too. And that was certainly the case with Azgeda’s players, particularly the human embodiment of every vile force of evil known to man, Ontari Queen.

Lexa knew she was just as strong of a player in terms of fire, raw want, and ability.  

But she was a miserable excuse of a human being. Lexa had heard the rumors. She’d also experienced a three-year rivalry with Ontari, dating back to her years at the “Mt. Weather Academy for the Intellectually Advanced”, which did nothing for her football career.

So it was with burning fury that Lexa embarked on her endurance run, as usual, heading the team, faster and more efficient than her heavier counterparts, with the exception of Anya, who was hanging back to talk to Lincoln.

She didn’t look up from the sponge-like turf of the track until she saw a shadow eclipsing her own. Her emerald eyes shot up to find Nathan Miller, Clarke’s (now-ex) partner, hardly breaking a sweat as he ran beside her, not trying to overtake the captain.

“Miller.” She grunted, and he had the nerve to smile at her, wholly and genuinely.

“Captain.” He responded as they rounded the corner.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?” Lexa asked.

She saw Nathan’s eyes flicker towards Titus, who stood with his hands on his hips, watching his players throughout their hour of conditioning.

“We’re not supposed to-”

“I’m the captain, remember?” Lexa offered him a small smirk. “Exemptions and all that.”

Nathan grinned, shaking his head. “What can I do for you, then?”

“A bit about yourself.” Lexa responded. “I like to know about my team. For instance, I heard Lincoln calling you ‘thief’. Why?”

Nathan smirked. “I’m good at forcing turnovers.”

Lexa smirked back, lifting a brow. “Ah, you steal. I get it.”

“So…” Nathan heaved a little, surprised that Lexa showed no signs of wear. “What was that about your girlfriend, this morning?”

Lexa’s jaw set. “You’re her partner in English now, since I was so generously offered Clarke Griffin.” She rolled her eyes.

“Clarke’s great.” Nathan smiled, but immediately wiped it off when he felt Lexa’s virid gaze boring into his very soul. “Or not.”

“You’re friends with Griffin?” Lexa asked, guardedly.

“Well, I…Yeah, kind of.” Nathan nodded. “We’re part of the same friend group.”

“So you’re an athlete and a…” Lexa’s lip curled in disdain. “- _delinquent_.”

“Well, I’m trying, but Green won’t notice me.” He sighed with a shrug, puffing a little to keep up with Lexa.

Lexa froze, his body slamming into hers, yet barely moving her an inch. “What?” She hissed.

Miller’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked in surprise. “Green? Monty Green? You know him?”

Lexa visibly sighed in relief, and her shoulders relaxed as she loosened her grip on his shirt. Her cheeks reddened. “My apologies, I…”

“You…Oh! You thought I meant Costia Greene?” Miller had a shit eating grin on his face. “No, I’m not…I’m gay.”

Lexa blinked, mortified by the entire conversation. “Run.” She jerked her head back to the track.

“But we were just getting comfortable.” Miller grinned, knowing this was his one and only opportunity to sass Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “Run, or I’ll bench you.”

Miller smirked. “Is it because I’m gay?”

Lexa’s grin was priceless. “That card doesn’t work on me, Miller.”

* * *

 

“Woods!”

Aden winced as he heard the voice, ducking into his lunch as though he could hide from her. He, Ellis, and Nam had found a nice, shaded corner in a courtyard where they gathered to eat, and so far he’d done a great job of avoiding Tris and her pestering about Lexa and Anya.

It seemed as though she was everywhere that Aden went.

Every time he turned a corner, or went to walk between classes, there she was, eyes scanning the crowds as though to look specifically for him, _just_ to ask him about football.

While she was a smart student, Tris _definitely_ wasn’t the best at reading social cues.

If she had been, she would have dropped the matter altogether and just asked Anya and Lexa herself, rather than practically stalking Aden in an attempt to gather information. The only positive of her increased persistence was Atom’s frequent visitation, as the brunette boy was often accompanying his… _intense_ friend, for lack of a better word, and it was often him who distracted Tris long enough for Aden to make a quick getaway, to which the blonde boy was endlessly grateful.

“Oh, pretty boy’s coming.” Aden perked up considerably at the mention of the fluffy-haired boy, reluctantly rising from where he’d placed his head in between his food and Nam’s, a rice dish that the vietnamese boy guarded with his life. “And he’s brought a friend this time. Goodie.”

“Yeah, Michaels?”

“Did you ask about shadowing?”

He had, actually, and Anya had puffed up like a peacock when he told her that there was a freshman who looked up to her specifically, and then Lexa had added in that there was _no_ way that she didn’t think that Lexa was equally amazing, and then the two of them had gotten into yet _another_ fight. In the end, they hadn’t actually given Aden a clear-cut answer, because they’d been too busy wrestling on the ground, but he assumed by their reactions that they wouldn’t mind.

“An says it’s cool,” Aden told her, “and Lexa didn’t protest so I’m assuming you’re golden.”

“Awesome, thanks, Woods.”

She moved to leave, but noticed the way that Atom was shifting nearer and nearer to the table, eyes narrowing in realization. “Actually, mind if we sit here?”

Aden looked over at his two friends who were already seated, echoing the question silently. He had no qualms about Atom joining them, because in the short time that he’d been talking to the other boy, he’d discovered that the two of them had so much in common it was almost uncanny. Tris, on the other hand, he knew relatively nothing about, and he was concerned that she and Ellis would clash personality wise.

“Sure, make yourselves at home.” Ellis took the liberty of answering for him, and Aden sagged in relief. If Ellis was okay with it, that meant that Nam was okay with it, because the two of them were able to communicate almost telepathically, or so it seemed.

A few minutes later, Aden knew that he would come to regret that decision.

Tris just wouldn’t _shut up_ about football.

“Alright, Michaels, while your in-depth analysis of the strategies employed by Aden’s siblings is absolutely riveting, could you _please_ stop? I’m trying to enjoy my moment of serenity.” Atom startled at Ellis’s words, looking between her and Tris with trepidation, as though one of them were going to explode. Probably Tris, who was doing a rather impressive impression of a tomato at the moment.

“I’m educating the ignorant,” Tris shot back.

“Alright, so, how’s about, if I tell you one football related fact that you _don’t_ know, you shut up about football and we’ll talk about something else?”

“Alright,” Tris shot back with a smile, thinking that there was nothing she _didn’t_ know about the sport. Aden couldn’t help but smirk at her overconfidence. If there was anyone who was the queen of useless trivia, it was Ellis. She would randomly spout out facts throughout the day that had no correlation with anything that anyone was discussing, but were still interesting nevertheless.

“A cow has only a 1 in 17,420,000 chance of becoming an NFL football,” she said, very clearly, and Aden could see Tris’s face sink, morphing into a scowl.

“That’s not even—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Atom jumped in, making a disappointed tsking noise with his tongue, “rules are rules, Tris, you agreed.” Sufficiently embarrassed, the girl settled down, mumbling mutinously into her food.

As it turned out, the five of them got along better than Aden had thought they would.

After Tris _finally_ stopped talking about football, she discovered that she and Ellis shared a common love for _Oliver Twist_ , and the two of them began eagerly conversing about the dynamic between Artful Dodger and Oliver himself, as well as how the novel itself reflected the class struggle of the time, quickly turning into something that changed so quickly Aden got whiplash trying to keep up.

Atom, on the other hand, was eased into conversation by Nam, who was much more awake and engaging at this hour, his calm and easygoing attitude quelling the taller boy’s anxiety over meeting new people. Somehow, the two boys had gotten into the conversation of different youtubers that they watched, and Aden eagerly jumped into the conversation, and the debate began on which gaming youtuber was the best.

This conversation went nowhere, as they were all loyal to their favorites, and instead, they began talking about their favorite collaborations, and Aden pulled out his phone and soon the three of them were doubled over laughing at the general antics of the three of them. When the bell rang and they parted ways, Aden found himself feeling happier than he had in awhile, considering that school was sucking the life out of him, and when he looked down to see the notification, ‘ _@fluidfootball started following you’_ from Twitter, he had no hesitation in following back.

Tris may have been annoying, but somehow, she was quickly worming her way into his heart, which was wide and always welcoming.

It was nice to have a _kru_ of his own.

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed through her goggles as she squinted in disbelief at the front of the classroom, where her AP Chemistry professor, Charles Pike, was warmly shaking the hand of the latest addition to the class.

“What?” Bellamy leaned over from his lab table, where he’d been saving a seat for his “not girlfriend”, Echo.

Raven and Octavia, faithful lab partners to Clarke, smirked at the sight of Lexa Woods, whom, as Pike had just announced, just joined their fifth period chemistry class.

“Who did I murder?” Clarke muttered to herself.

“Huh?” Raven scrunched up her face in confusion.

“Who did I kill in my last life to get such shitty karma?” Clarke elaborated, lifting her goggles up to rest on her forehead, a la Jasper Jordan.

“Someone hot.” Octavia shrugged, eyes raking Lexa innocently. “What’s the big deal anyway?”

“Um, did you miss our giant argument in English?” Clarke turned to face Octavia indignantly.

“I wasn’t even there and I know better than to ask that.” Bellamy tsked, watching as Pike sought out a space for Lexa to join up.

“Pine!” He called, a smirk on his features.

Clarke’s head whipped around and to the lab table to the left, she saw Anya Pine, the school’s resident badass and Lexa’s cousin, attractively smirking.

Maybe it ran in the family, then.

“Come on Lex.” Anya motioned her over, and Clarke just knew Lexa was going to pass her table on the way to Anya’s.

Bellamy’s eyes shot to Anya and lingered perhaps a little too long there, luckily unnoticed by a fuming Clarke and her snickering tablemates.

“You have any questions; Raven Reyes is your girl. Either her, or our Brainiac Clarke Griffin. Introduce yourself.” Pike jerked his head towards Raven with a knowing smile.

Raven straightened up with a mock salute. Even though she was more of an engineering type of girl, ever since freshman year, science teachers adored her.

Clarke was lucky that Pike had a soft spot for them, too. He was brutal on people he didn’t like. It was rumored that once, he was so blinded by rage from a sudden divorce, that he gave all _three-hundred_ innocent students in his various classes detention.

But no one was _that_ cruel, right?  

Lexa’s eyes locked with Clarke’s and her emerald gaze crystallized. She pouted slightly with her full, beautiful lips, a look of disbelief on her features.

“Yes, sir.” Raven grinned back at him, earning a pinch from Clarke under the desk that made her yelp.

“No.” Clarke grumbled. “No fucking way.”

“Clarke, it’s not that bad.” Octavia sighed, watching as Lexa made her way over, bag slung over her shoulder, eyes taking in Clarke’s entourage.

“Lexa Woods.” She stuck out her hand to Octavia first. “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure. You’re Lincoln’s girlfriend, right?”

Octavia smiled genuinely when Lexa mentioned her boyfriend and shook Lexa’s hand without question.

Lexa turned to Raven. “Reyes. You’re quite storied, in this department.” She smirked a little, knowing she’d just schmoozed her way into Raven’s heart.

Raven smirked proudly. “I’ve been known to…heat things up.”

“Hey!” Pike bellowed from across the room. His broad shoulders stiffened slightly, making him look all the more threatening. Except he was smiling at Raven like she was his daughter, his pride and joy. “No fires with Woods around, Reyes! She needs those quick hands.”

Lexa let herself smile just a little, and Clarke’s eyes fell to Lexa’s long, elegant fingers. They wrapped around the strap on her shoulder, while the other loosely drummed on the table surface, back and forth, like a pendulum.

She felt an odd feeling rush over her and she looked away quickly, slamming her textbook closed.

Lexa frowned for a half a second, before cocking a brow. “Clarke.” She offered Clarke a half smile in the name of peace, her emerald eyes twinkling.

Clarke really tried not to notice the way her name rolled off Lexa’s tongue.

“Lexa.” Clarke gave her a curt nod, passing her a pair tongs. “Here. You’ll need these for the lab today.” She murmured, and she swore that something inside of her short-circuited when Lexa’s long fingers brushed against her own.

Lexa must have felt it too, because she quickly thanked Clarke in the quietest manner and turned to Anya, who was watching everything with a lazy smile.

“Feet off the desk, Pine!” Pike huffed without looking back from the equation he was writing on the board.

Anya rolled her eyes and swung her feet off the desk, patting the seat next to her. “Welcome to hell.” She muttered before throwing her textbook open to search for directions.

Clarke was relieved to find that, if she and her partners kept their voices low, they’d be out of earshot and free to talk about Lexa as they pleased.

Except, she didn’t _want_ to talk about Lexa.

But it sure seemed like Octavia and Raven did.

“So.” Octavia nudged Clarke gently as she read the directions aloud to Raven, who,  with her tongue poking out in great focus, had already gone off on her own side experiment, heating the test tube under a Bunsen burner.

“You’re not supposed to apply heat, Rae.” Clarke mumbled under her breath.

“Shhh.” Raven patted her arm gently. “Mama’s at work.”

Octavia smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes. “So, Clarke…” Octavia drawled, their blue eyes meeting to form a tumultuous ocean of uncertainty. “You don’t like Woods. But why?”

Before Clarke could open her mouth to say another damned word about her English class, Raven butted in, as per usual. “And don’t say anything about English. I know you don’t get pissed that easily.”

Clarke huffed and folded her arms. “What’s the point of asking if you don’t want the truth?”

“True.” Octavia shrugged, smirking still. “Looks like we’ll have to get it out of you.”

“She is arrogant, full of shit, and thinks she owns the place.” Clarke grumbled under her breath.

“Those are three different ways of saying she’s got confidence.” Raven shrugged, eyeing the now bubbling clear liquid in the test tube. “That’s hot.”

“It most certainly is not.” Clarke bit her lip, cheeks reddening. “Well, I mean, confidence is, but she-”

“Holy shit.” Raven breathed, grinning at Octavia. “Clarke has the hots for our new commander.”

Octavia looked as excited as she did when Lincoln had asked her out for the first time. “Clarke!” She smirked, voice a little too loud.

“Guys!” Clarke hissed, glancing back to look at the beautiful brunette in question, who was diligently at work while Anya was clearly asleep, head on her backpack.

“So, what’s wrong with that?” Raven pressed, eyes widening when the test tube began to shake. “Oh, that’s probably enough heat.” She muttered, lowering the flame considerably.

“Everyone loves her. It’s normal. She’s hot as hell. And smart, to boot.”

Clarke still had no idea what she was up to.

“I don’t like her! I hate her! Can you guys lay off?” Clarke grumbled.

Octavia smirked. “That’d make for some hot sex.” She teased, knowing how sensitive Clarke was about the issue.  

“One day I apparently like Bellamy, the next I want to sleep with Woods…” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You guys are insane.”

At that, Clarke felt a hand brush her shoulder. She whipped around to see Lexa standing there, face contorted in slight confusion, the most adorable pout on her lips.

Clarke’s cheeks turned crimson and Octavia’s jaw dropped, but she heaved a sigh of relief when she realized that Lexa hadn’t heard.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” She spoke formally, as always. “I just…where are the beakers? I tried to wake up Anya, but now I’m pretty sure she’s comatose.”

“Um.” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. “By the back sink. Over towards the window.” She murmured, eyes unable to find Lexa’s gaze.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa nodded before turning away.

Clarke’s neck burned from where Lexa’s fingers had brushed against her, moments ago.

When she turned back around, Raven and Octavia were smirking at her mercilessly. 

“Shut up.” Clarke growled emptily before burying her head in her textbook.

* * *

 

The so called _delinquents_ were always rowdy, stirring up trouble wherever they went, hence the nickname, so excursions together were usually filled with lots of running and not a lot of time for explanation.

Really, they should have known by now that leaving the comfort of the Griffin home or Arkadia High all at the same time was a bad idea, but they continued to go on their little group field trips anyways.

Today’s destination was the mall, which was always filled with life.

Clarke could see some of the security guards eyeing them warily, Monty and Jasper specifically, because the last time they’d been here, the korean boy had managed to tap into the intercom system and soon Jasper’s _lovely_ rendition of the elements of the periodic table song could be heard throughout the entire facility.

Of course, there’d been no tangible proof that Monty and Jasper had done anything of the sort, so they hadn’t been able to ban them. Kicking them out, however, was a different story, but the two boys remembered the day fondly.

The usual suspects were all there.

Raven was currently situated on Bellamy’s back, the freckled boy carrying her around piggyback style, much to her never-ending joy. Clarke often speculated on the logistics of their relationship, but knew that Bellamy was currently infatuated with a girl named Echo, who was in Lexa’s friend group. Not that Clarke noticed who Lexa hung around or anything. No, of course not.

Octavia was walking alongside the two, whining about how _she_ wanted a piggyback ride, and Bellamy merely shushed her while Raven stuck out her tongue at the other girl.

Really, they acted like they were five year olds.

Monty and Jasper were walking close together, Jasper’s arm slung around the shoulders of his best friend, and Clarke grinned at the sight of them. If she didn’t know just how much of a straight white boy Jasper really was, she would’ve assumed that the two of them were dating, but she knew that Monty’s attention was currently focused on a certain football player Clarke was friends with.

Trailing slightly behind Monty and Jasper were perhaps one of the most surprising couples in all of Arkadia: Murphy and one Emori Wilde.

Clarke thought they were adorable.

Murphy was all bark and no bite, using his sarcasm and general asshole tendencies as a wall to shield him from the cruelness of the world. Emori, on the other hand, was all bright smiles and over-exuberance, a pure concentration of energy. From a distance, people often wondered how the two of them had managed to get together, and it was a story that only those closest to them really new.

Post _the Murphy Incident_ of sophomore year, the scruffy, disillusioned boy had been a broken shell, and retreated even further into himself. Bellamy, who’d been friends with the boy since nursery school, hadn’t even been able to pull him out of his fit of depression and general anger. Emori’s transfer to Arkadia had been a godsend.

For some reason, she’d taken an instant liking to Murphy, depressed state and all, and had coaxed him out of his shell and back into his usual, less-of-an-asshole self. Her smiles balanced out his scowls, and she was perhaps the only one who could keep up with him in terms of sarcasm. Whenever he had relapses, she was there, gently holding him when he cried or spooked, and he, in turned, helped her deal with her kleptomania, stealing things back from her and putting them on their shelves where they belonged. It had become a game of sorts between the two of them.

They were perfect for each other, really.

“Alright, delinquents,” Clarke said, clearing her throat, “what’s the game plan?”

Seven voices broke out once, a cacophony of requests, and Clarke held up her hand, and they quelled. “One at a time, please.”

“I wanted to buy a mini board,” Jasper said, and Monty looked at him incredulously.

“Do you even know _how_ to—”

“—no, but that’s besides the point,” Jasper grinned, “it’ll look cool.” Monty rolled his eyes at his best friend, pursing his lips. Jasper would do _anything_ to impress girls, even at the risk of his own health.

“I need some new shirts,” Bellamy said proudly, “the others are getting a bit tight.” His words were in obvious reference for his attempts to beef up and gain more muscle mass, but Octavia ignored this, poking his stomach.

“You’re right,” she said solemnly, “you’re getting fat, Bell.”

“Honestly,” Raven added, “it’s like you don’t even work out.” He laughed with them, but jolted Raven slightly, causing the latina girl to yelp and cling to him even harder.

“Careful with what you say, Reyes, I could throw you anytime I want.”

“Never,” Raven teased, “I’m always on top.”

“I’m running suspiciously low on black in my wardrobe,” Murphy said dryly, “but I’ll go wherever you idiots drag me.”

“I saw a really cute muffin patterned button-down last time we were here,” Emori added excitedly, glancing sideways at Murphy, “it’ll look good on you, babe.”

“Is it black?”

“Nope, baby blue with pastel pink muffins.” He sent a look skyward, as if praying for his own sanity, but Clarke knew that it was just for show. Murphy would wear anything Emori gave him proudly, though he’d bitch and complain every step of the way.

“Can we visit the puppies?” Octavia pleaded, knowing full well that none of her friends could resist the small adoption clinic on the upper floor, Polis Pets.  

“At the end,” Clarke agreed, rolling her eyes when Octavia and Monty cheered, “because I know you’ll never want to leave if we go there first. Alright, so we’ll do some clothes shopping and then stop for lunch and maybe ice cream? And then we can go get Jasper’s board and look at the puppies.”

“Sounds good, princess,” Bellamy confirmed, nodding at the others, “alright, delinquents, move out!”

Shopping as a group was one of the most amusing things Clarke had ever experienced.

It became a competition of who could find the ugliest piece of clothing, and they’d spend forever in the dressing rooms trying on the ridiculous clothes they found and parading them around for the others to rate. For some reason, Monty and Jasper had ended up sharing a giant t-shirt that was still loose with the two teenagers within it, waddling awkwardly around the store. Bellamy was rocking a sundress and heels, while Murphy had begrudgingly put on the shirt Emori had mentioned earlier, along with a pair of khaki shorts, which was a huge difference from his usual black jeans and dark t-shirts.

Raven had somehow found a hideous sweater with a cat on it, and flung it over Clarke’s shoulders, and Clarke smiled good-naturedly when Octavia went to take a picture with her.

Eventually, they stopped messing around and actually made their purchases, except for Clarke, who didn’t buy anything as she: a) didn’t need new clothes, and b) saved up all of her money for art supplies. She pretended not to notice Murphy folding up the muffin shirt and putting it in his bag while Emori beamed.

“Ice cream!” Jasper cheered, and Bellamy frowned at him.

“You have to make sure you eat an actual meal first, Jasper.” The goggle-wearing boy ignored him however, echoing his own cheer.

“Ice cream!”

While he would never admit it, Bellamy was definitely the mother hen of the friend group. He was always the one to make sure everyone had a jacket when the weather was cold, and monitored Jasper’s eating habits, as the gangly boy would eat nothing but sugar without Bellamy’s stern eye. Whenever any of them were sick, it was Bellamy who would drive to their home and deliver a bowl of his mother’s famous homemade chicken noodle soup, and he fretted constantly over the physical and mental health of his friends.

“Don’t worry, Jasper, we’ll get you ice cream,” Clarke assured, and the boy grinned widely, scooping the blonde into a hug.

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Jasper told her, and she rolled her eyes when Monty made an offended noise.

“Don’t worry, Monty,” Jasper said, winking at his best friend, “you’re still my _ultimate_ favorite.”

“Of course I am,” Monty responded, “have you _met_ me?”

“Shut up and walk faster, mama needs her ice cream.” Clarke laughed when Raven pushed forward, speed walking faster than a white suburban mother trying to outrun menopause, Jasper trailing loyally behind her.

“They’re going to have a sugar high and blow something up,” Bellamy sighed, shaking his head and shooting a disapproving look at Clarke, “you shouldn’t encourage them.”

“Who, me?” Clarke laughed, tone light and teasing. “I would never.”

The rest of the delinquents made their way into the food court at a languid pace, far behind Raven and Jasper, who had travelled surprisingly quickly for a girl with a brace and a scrawny boy who _never_ exercised.

As usual, it was bustling, and filled with people, a normal friday at the mall.

After a moment, Clarke saw Raven hurrying back towards them.

This was the first warning that something was wrong.

Raven _never_ left the opportunity to get something sweet.

She pulled Clarke and Bellamy away specifically, nodding at Octavia to keep the others occupied silently, her eyes narrowed and tone low.

“We have to maneuver Murphy away,” she hissed under her breath, “we’ve got Cerebus at three o’clock.”

Clarke felt her blood run cold at the codename, which was entirely too appropriate.

There wasn’t a better word than the three-headed beast situated at the entrance to hell to describe the Queen triplets.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd in the direction that Raven had instructed, and felt anger rise in her chest when she saw Nia Queen meeting her gaze readily, standing still in the bustle. To her right was the least horrible of the three, Roan, who was of an extremely terrifying build, with a scar slicing across his left eyebrow that he’d gotten in a streetfight. But what really made Clarke’s blood boil was the girl standing to Nia’s left.

Ontari Queen.

“Get Murphy out,” Clarke affirmed, and Bellamy turned back to the group, but his heart fell when he saw Murphy’s previously happy facial expression twist into something much darker, much more ugly.

It was too late.

Like a shot, Murphy was racing in the other direction, leaving his friends behind.

Bellamy made to follow him, but Emori shook her head.

“I’ve got this,” she promised, before rushing off after her boyfriend, leaving the others to stand awkwardly together. Clarke turned back to look at the triplets, and Nia raised her eyebrow at Clarke, before saying something that she couldn’t make out from that distance, and the three siblings slunk away through the crowd and towards the exit.

The silence was broken a moment later when Jasper arrived, happily eating an ice cream cone, confused by the solemn demeanor of his friends.

“What’d I miss?”

* * *

 

“Well, that went splendidly.” Clarke mumbled as the last few members of the group retrieved their ice cream cones, the mood sullied by the Queen Triplets’ appearance.

However, the bustle of the mall wasn’t quelled by the appearance of “Cerberus”, and parents still passed with their laughing children, old couples rambled on, hand in hand.

Maybe they were the root of all evil, but life did seem to go on, even for the Delinquents, who’d made themselves at home once more, thanks to Bellamy’s efforts.

“I got a table, guys.” Bellamy announced, cupping his hands around his mouth to make sure everyone had heard him.

Bellamy, ever the mother hen, had pulled three separate tables together in the dining area, with enough seats to fit all of them, save for Murphy and Emori, who’d taken their leave, understandably.

“Thanks, mom.” Octavia smirked, licking her cone.

Bellamy gave her a subtle push and her nose went into her ice cream. “Hey!” She narrowed her cobalt eyes at him.

“Oops.” Bellamy grinned, taking a seat beside Raven, who’d watched the twins with great interest.

“I could get that for you.” Jasper smirked at Octavia, teasing suggestively as he twirled his ice cream cone around in his hands.

“Hard pass.” Octavia winced and then smirked when she saw Jasper roll her eyes.

“So, that was weird, right?” Raven chimed in, after a particularly daring mouthful of sprinkles. “Cerberus never show their faces without…I don’t know…doing something.”

Monty chimed in, analyzing the situation like a true science enthusiast: systematically. “Well, maybe they felt outnumbered?”

“They fucking better have.” Octavia grumbled. “After what that bitch Ontari did to Mur-”

“Holy shit.” Raven stopped eating her ice cream, turning her head, eyes widening and adjusting to something behind Clarke.

“What?” Clarke whipped around unsurely, cheeks reddening as she froze at the sight. “Oh, come on, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She practically growled.

There she was, in all her glory.

Lexa Woods, beautiful as ever, in a simple leather jacket and oh so tight pants. Her brunette locks were unbraided, loosely parted, falling over her shoulder in luxurious waves.

And of course, of fucking course, Costia was draped over her like some model in a photoshoot, with her perfect curls, her dress, and her cheerleader’s physique.

Honestly, they were so beautiful, it was sickening.

“Please don’t notice me.” Clarke mumbled to herself. “Please, please, please…”

“Hey CLARKE!” Jasper grinned excitedly, clearly not in the loop. “Remember that game we were looking at? It’s on sale now! Look!”

Clarke wanted to bang her head against the sticky mall table, hoping that it would open up a void and suck her straight into it.

Upon hearing Clarke’s name, Lexa froze for a split second in mid stride, emerald gaze catching Clarke’s blues in a heated little lock.

Clarke’s cheeks burned as she dreamed of killing Jasper in sixteen different ways.

Lexa, arms occupied with Costia’s waist, offered Clarke that stupid shit eating smirk she tended to wear on those full lips, paired with a little wink.

Clarke clenched her waffle-cone so hard that it cracked, and lines of vanilla ice cream ran down her hand, accompanied by an orchestra of Clarke’s various known profanities.

Lexa watched with widened eyes, smirk widening, and Clarke could practically hear her amused chuckle. Costia then tugged her arm, pulling her into some shoe store. Lexa pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, allowing Costia to do whatever she wanted with her.

“Fuck me.” Clarke mumbled as she gratefully accepted Bellamy’s readily offered napkins.

“Swoon.” Raven mumbled, grinning as she licked her ice cream. “Nice, Griffin.”

“Look at her.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Look at them. How…How…”

“Hot?” Octavia supplied. Bellamy nodded his approval as well.

“Guys, come on…” Monty sighed, glancing at Clarke sympathetically. “When did you all turn into traitors? This is Costia Greene we’re talking about here. Hello? Clarke’s worst nemesis?”

“True.” Octavia clicked her tongue in approval. “Sorry Griffin. But you do have to admit…they’re straight out of a movie. Or a magazine. I don’t know, but whatever it is, Lincoln and I should try out for it.” She puffed her chest proudly, thinking of her boyfriend with a goofy smile.

“Oh.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Look at that. I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.”

“You think I haven’t seen the way you stare at Anya Pine?” Octavia challenged, wheeling around in her seat.

Raven immediately reddened, and Clarke jumped in on the attack. “Yeah, Rae. What’s that about?”

Raven glanced at Bellamy, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Bell, back me up?”

Bellamy coughed, his voice husky. “I don’t know. Yeah. No. Oh, look!” He shot up out of his seat. “Is that Monroe? I better go say Hi. Good for class president publicity and all that.” He winked in a hurry, nearly leaving so fast that he almost blurred.

“Whoa.” Clarke lifted a brow. “Looks like it’s a weird year for everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the other two chapters, but we make up for it with more in the upcoming chapters. And if you're familiar with canon, you can probably guess why seeing Ontari stirs such a strong response from Murphy. 
> 
> And what's up with Raven and Bell? Stayed tuned, folks.
> 
> On a separate note, the Grounder Gazette will be hosting an interview with none other than Lexa Woods herself, so make sure to submit your questions [HERE](http://clexa-hsau.tumblr.com/ask) with the hashtag #Q4QB. And if you have any HSAU related Q's throughout the week, be sure to come say hi to myself or Niki, links in the note under this one.


	4. September Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening showdown between rival schools: Arkadia and Azgeda High.

Though they’d established a truce of sorts, that didn’t mean that the two girls didn’t fight.

Quite the contrary, the two of them fought  _ all the time _ . 

Of course, under the watchful eye of Niylah, it was considerably less aggressive than it had been in the beginning, the two deciding to approach conflict through diplomacy, but they were both just as stubborn as one another, and neither of them were willing to back down from their viewpoints. 

If there was an award for open-mindedness at the school, neither would even be considered as nominations for it. 

Their conversations were a constant back and forth. 

Clarke, of course, defended the novel staunchly, and Lexa fought her every step of the way. 

“Clarke, the first thing Darcy does is  _ insult  _ Elizabeth, that isn’t exactly the proper foundation for a relationship—”

“Well he doesn’t know she  _ heard  _ him, and besides, people can change, and grow and—”

“—so would  _ you  _ date someone who called you ugly the first time you met?”

“Nobody would,” Clarke shot back. She was many things, but self-conscious about her appearance was not one of them. She knew very well what sort of effect she had on people, “I look  _ fantastic _ .”

“Oh and  _ I’m  _ the one with the ego problem,” Lexa bit back, and there was something about her tone that was almost teasing, her eyes sparkling with amusement as she watched Clarke falter slightly, fixing her with a glare, but it didn’t hold the previous malice that Clarke had possessed for the brunette. 

For some unfathomable reason, Clarke couldn’t bring herself to hate Lexa as much as she previously had. The football player had a sort of annoyingly persistent charm, and while she still irritated Clarke to no end, she couldn’t help but be amused by her antics. Clarke wasn’t sure what caused the change in their dynamic. Perhaps it had been the truce, the promise of a ceasefire between them. 

She was still annoyed by Lexa’s arrogance and her over inflated ego, that was for sure, but she now found herself looking forward to their debates in English. If they could even be called that. Debates implied a level of agreeance, and Lexa and Clarke definitely  _ did not  _ agree on things.

“Is that a small  _ smile _ I see?” Lexa gasped, only furthering Clarke’s scowl as the blonde swatted her on the shoulder somewhat playfully. 

“Let there be no miscommunication,” Clarke responded, “I still think you’re an ass.”

“Sure you do, princess.” Clarke’s brows furrowed at the use of the nickname that Bellamy had given her, but she turned back to the work, pointing out the continuation of the themes throughout the story, and Lexa took notes diligently along with Clarke’s words. 

It was in the moments like these, where Lexa was actually working, not arguing or sassing or generally making an ass out of herself, that Clarke was the most perplexed by her. Because in these moments, Lexa seemed like just another student trying to get by and do her homework, not some stuck-up football superstar. Clarke’s attentive eyes traced the contours of her face, the gentle hollows of her eyes, the curve of her chin, the sharpness of her jawline… the plumpness of her lips. 

She searched for any imperfections, but she couldn’t find them. 

In her concentration, Lexa frowned slightly, and Clarke watched the small pull to those pouty, perfect lips, that she had traced with her eyes countless times already—purely from an artist’s points of view, of course—stopping to rest on the small freckle on her lip, but even  _ that  _ was cute. Honestly, it wasn’t fair.

“Hem.”

Cerulean eyes snapped up to meet forest green, that were shining with confusion and a degree of amusement, and Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly, shrugging. 

“Sorry, was staring off into space.” The words were said with finality, as though daring Lexa to question the validity of them, and the brunette just smirked her annoying smirk, returning her focus to the notes she was taking. 

“Whatever you say, Clarke.”

It was perhaps the first time that Lexa had ever addressed Clarke by her first name to her face without malice or bite, and Clarke  _ hated  _ what it did to her. 

There was something about the way Lexa’s tongue curled over the ‘c’ and clicked on the ‘k’ that sent shivers down the blonde artist’s spine, it was almost unsettling. Clarke’s mind couldn’t help but wander…

“BOO!”

Clarke nearly jumped out of her skin when Raven slammed her hands down on Clarke’s desk, effectively startling her friend out of her thoughts, and she started laughing hysterically when Lexa, equally as startled, slammed her head into the desk. How, Clarke would never know, but it caused quite the scene either way. 

Lexa drew back, hands flying to her nose, where droplets of blood were beginning to escape with rapidly increasing frequency. She sent her most withering glare in Raven’s direction, but the latina girl had collapsed to the ground in a fit of raucous laughter, clutching at her stomach and wheezing. 

Quickly, Clarke pulled tissue out of her bag—Bellamy had  _ insisted  _ she always carry some with her—and handed it over wordlessly to Lexa, who nodded in thanks, still clutching at her nose. 

Niylah made her way over, alarmed by the amount of noise from that section of the room, and frowned curiously at the sight of one of her students rolling around on the ground, one clutching at a bleeding nose, and Clarke sitting, still looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“What happened?” she sighed, and shook her head when Clarke and Lexa both pointed to Raven, who was still in near-tears on the ground. “Of course, why did I even ask. Reyes, detention after school.” The girl was still laughing too hard to respond, but Clarke assured Niylah that she’d remind the forgetful girl before school ended. 

“What’s happ—oh, Lexa, baby, are you alright?”

Clarke instantly felt her good mood sour when Costia came rushing over, fretting over Lexa as though she’d been shot. Clarke’s opposing artist had always had a flare for dramatics, but she’d forgotten just how much Costia blew things out of proportion, and not even the embarrassed pink tinge on Lexa’s cheeks could revive her previous contentment. 

“It’s just a bloody nose, Greene, calm down,” Clarke muttered mutinously, and the other girl turned to fix her with a glare, the other still caressing Lexa’s cheek in what she must have thought to be a soothing manner. 

“I’m just worried about my girlfriend,” Costia shot back, eyes narrowing, “not that  _ you’d  _ understand, or anything.” Clarke felt a fire ignite in her chest, and she opened her mouth as though to say something she’d later regret, as well as her usual spiel about being the daughter of a  _ doctor _ , for christ’s sake, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked back to see Octavia, whose eyes were wide with hidden warning.

“Let’s make sure the idiot can still breath,” Octavia offered instead, bending over to hoist a still cackling Raven up from the ground, “can’t have her dying from laughing too hard, Bell would kill us.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and fixed her attention on Raven, a much welcomed distraction from the disgusting coddling taking place behind her. There were legitimate tear tracks running down Raven’s cheeks, and she was wheezing, sucking in gulps of air in an attempt to calm herself down, but the attempts only made her laugh harder. 

“The mighty commander,” she wheezed, still deep in her fit, “defeated… by a  _ boo _ .”

Clarke would admit it was funny that Lexa, who claimed to be the biggest badass in the entire school, had been so horribly startled by one of Raven’s horrid attempts at scaring people, but not as much as Raven was making it out to be.

“Oh my god Clarke I’m actually  _ crying _ .”

“I can see that, Raven,” she responded dryly, and Octavia awkwardly slapped Raven’s back to prevent the girl from choking on her own breaths. 

“Woods, I’m sorry but you should’ve seen your  _ face _ , oh fuck, I wish I’d had a camera, everyone needs to hear about this… Clarke, you should write in the Gazette about it… on second thought, maybe not, I don’t wanna die.”

Badass indeed.

* * *

 

Aden’s life had quickly fallen to a routine of studying, studying, and more studying. 

Oh, and did he mention  _ studying _ ?

He couldn’t really complain, though. 

Clarke was great. 

Better than great, even, she was  _ fantastic _ . 

Of course, Aden was probably biased, since he harbored the tiniest of crushes on the senior—how could you  _ not _ , she was kind, smart, funny, and gorgeous, what wasn’t there to swoon over?—but she had really been a godsend to him throughout the process. Without her help, he would have still been slumped over a pile of neverending math homework and zero clue how to finish it all. 

His school days went as such:

First, he’d arrive earlier than necessary as a byproduct of Lexa wanting to spend time with her girlfriend before class, and find Atom waiting for him at his locker. Somehow, the brunette boy always managed to make it there before him, and Atom would carry Aden’s things to Trikru’s room, where they would hang around until the first bell rang. Sometimes Ellis was there to talk with them, and most of the time Nam was already snoozing away by the time they arrived. 

The classes he was in passed quickly now that he had a friend in every single one, and Aden found his happiness rising and stress falling the longer he spent with them. 

Tris was perhaps the most energetic person Aden had ever met, which was saying something. 

Her words moved at miles a minute, seemingly able to find passion about whatever subject suited her fancy that day. 

Nam was her polar opposite, lethargic and tired most of the time, with a relaxed attitude and general view on life. Aden didn’t think he’d ever seen the boy stressed, though his friend claimed that he’d been stressed for so long that he no longer felt it, and was completely numb to the world around him. That couldn’t be healthy, but Nam waved off Aden’s concerns, telling him that there was nothing that energy drinks and a lot of sugar couldn’t solve. 

Ellis was, quite frankly, a little piece of shit, but Aden adored her. 

Her personality was as fiery as her hair, and she took no nonsense from anyone, never afraid to say what was on her mind, which usually ended up in a lot of sarcastic insults and sly digs at character. That, and she was so genuinely smart that Aden wondered how she hadn’t skipped a grade or two. 

And then there was Atom, who was quickly becoming Aden’s favorite person in the entire world, who was perhaps the nicest boy he’d ever met. There was something about his bright smiles and sometimes awkward behavior that Aden found endearing,  _ and  _ he played soccer. It was like a dream come true. 

Anyway, back to the schedule. 

After the initial arrival to school, the day would fly by quickly, and lunches were always an interesting time, because Tris was currently doing a lot of research on gender and sexuality, which intrigued Aden to no end. His knowledge was relatively limited—which seemed odd, because his sister was a lesbian and his cousin was poly—and was utterly befuddled by some of the things Tris told him. Especially when Tris dutilly informed him that some days she was not a she at all, and in fact a  _ he  _ called Tristan. Once he’d gotten past his initial confusion, Aden caught onto the whole pronoun business rather quickly, and told her to text him whenever it was a  _ Tristan  _ day so he wouldn’t misgender his new friend. 

And then finally, after the bell signifying the end of the school day rang, Aden would hurry over to the library where Clarke was waiting, and dutifully start revising for his first Trikru test. 

It wasn’t even as big of a deal as Aden was making it out to be, but he wanted to do well to prove to himself—and Trikru, though that was less important—that he  _ could _ . 

Math had always been a hard subject matter for him, but with Clarke’s assistance, he could see the visible improvement. As it turned out, all he had needed was a competent teacher and a little encouragement.

Lexa, however, was slightly grumpy about the situation, as she loved having her little brother around at practices so she could keep an eye on him. 

“Where are you spending all of your time after school, again?” the question was brought up one night at the dinner table, and Aden paused, mid-bite of his tortellini, looking like a deer-caught-in-headlights.

“Tutoring,” he answered dutifully, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. He could feel the weight of Lexa’s narrowed eyes on him, and he busied himself with eating. 

“With  _ who?” _

“Oh, y’know, just one of the school assigned ones,” he shrugged, “you probably wouldn’t know them.”

In any other situation, he would have taken a moment to brag about how great of a tutor Clarke was, but not to Lexa. 

He’d heard the blonde girl complain about his older sister firsthand—he didn’t think that she knew that they were siblings yet—during some of their tutoring sessions, and while he would have defended Lexa, he couldn’t help but agree with some of the points Clarke made, specifically about Lexa’s arrogance and general snobbish attitude. So Aden knew all about the fights that the two had, in and out of the classroom, as well as the tentative truce that Clarke had established in an attempt to maintain her sanity. If Lexa knew that Clarke was tutoring her little brother, she would probably bring it up to the girl, and Aden didn’t want to risk losing the best math teacher he’d ever had just because she didn’t like his sister. 

So he remained quiet.

“It’s not Jasper Jordan, is it?”

Aden almost choked on his food as he laughed, and Anya rolled her eyes as she smacked his back, a little harder than necessary. 

“No, Lexa,” he chuckled, “I’m not buying drugs from Jasper Jordan after school.”

“Monty Green, then?”

“Nope.”

“C’mon, Lex,” Anya added, “Aden’s too much of a nerd to do drugs, you know that.” Aden almost opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it shut quickly, knowing that any belligerence would be taken as though he was considering or already involved in the Jordan-Green drug cartel.

Which he  _ wasn’t _ .

Not yet, anyways, he was much too busy to even consider seeking either of the boys out, even now that he had a connection to them by means of Clarke, who he would never exploit to gain favors. 

There was a reason that Aden was a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin, after all.

Not telling Lexa outright who his tutor was probably wasn’t the best decision he could have made, though. 

Aden always,  _ always _ , got out of tutoring before Lexa got out of football practice, because she  _ loved  _ drilling her whining, aching teammates for as long as she could, regardless of how many times Anya called her a sadist or the intensity of Lincoln’s puppy dog eyes  _ begging _ her to let them be done for the night. Lexa was a perfectionist, even more so than Trikru, and  _ obsessed _ with winning, especially when their opening game was against Arkadia’s biggest rivals: the Azgeda Vikings, and, more specifically, Ontari Queen, who everyone in Arkadia seemed to hate, for reasons unknown to Aden. 

Well, not  _ entirely _ unknown. He had heard the rumors, but found it difficult to fathom in all of his good-heartedness that someone could stoop so low, and he didn’t want to ask for further details and stir up memories that were better off left buried, so he bit his tongue and went along with his own business. 

So, because of Lexa’s sadistic tendencies with running drills with her team, Aden hadn’t thought he’d ever have to worry about her doing something as unthinkable as  _ picking him up _ . 

It had been a regular tutoring session. 

Clarke was doodling in her sketchbook as Aden worked diligently on the problems she’d assigned him, keeping her wits about her in case the smaller blonde had a question that she could help with, which happened with exponentially less frequency, as Clarke’s lessons were always comprehensible, and Aden knew how to do the work after she showed him. 

As a rule of thumb, because they worked in the school library, which was a fairly public space, there was a large amount of students wandering in and out of its expanses, some to find books, others to find an alcove to make out in—those Clarke usually made fun of with Aden—and some who were just bored and stranded after school, with nothing to do with themselves. So hearing footsteps wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, and no cause for concern. 

That is, until Aden saw Clarke’s fist clench around her pencil out of the corner of his eyes, and noted that whoever was walking was  _ suspiciously  _ close to his back. 

“Woods.” Clarke’s voice was clipped, losing all semblance of the lightheartedness it had possessed when she was joking around with Aden, and he looked up to see narrowed cerulean eyes, trained firmly to the figure standing behind him, and he didn’t need to turn to know that it was Lexa. “What do you need?”

“What do you think, Griffin?” there was a layer of humor underneath the heavy weight of sarcasm in her tone, and Aden winced as Clarke’s eyes narrowed even further. “I thought tutors were supposed to be smart.” He could see the jump in Clarke’s jaw as she gritted her teeth, observed the brief flicker of confusion in the blue depths of her eyes as they flicked up and down between him and Lexa, saw the minuscule widening of realization as she  _ finally  _ put the pieces together. 

He felt the soft pressure of a hand on his shoulder, and turned around sheepishly to look at Lexa, who was watching him with a raised brow.

“I thought you had practice,” he said meekly, and the older girl narrowed her own emerald eyes at him, cocking her head to the side slightly. 

“I let them go early,” she said, a small smirk tugging at her lips, “I decided to be kind for once.” His well-trained ears heard the small noise of disbelief from Clarke, though the blonde masked it with a cough as soon as Lexa’s eyes snapped, attention diverted away from Aden. 

“Well, then,” she said as she stood up, gathering her sketchbook and pencils into her bag, “I guess this concludes our session, since your  _ sister _ —” the word was awkward on her tongue, unfamiliar in this situation “—is here to pick you up.” She moved to walk away from them, pausing for a brief moment to nod at Lexa. “Woods.” Aden held his breath as her eyes moved to him, but relaxed as the gaze softened and she smiled. “Aden.” And then, with a flourish, Clarke walked away, presumably to go and find Octavia, who was her ride to work later in the evening, Aden knew. 

“Clarke Griffin is your tutor?” Lexa asked dryly. “I didn’t think she was the type.” Aden felt indignation spark in his chest as he shoved Lexa lightly, gathering up his homework and textbook, oddly protective over the blonde girl. 

“Clarke’s brilliant,” he informed her dutifully, the same stubbornness in his eyes that were so often mirrored in Lexa’s own, chin jutting out slightly as though to issue a challenge. “Without her, I’d probably be failing math, because  _ lord knows _ Trikru is a horrible teacher.”

Lexa tastefully ignored the dig towards her beloved football coach and instead picked up Aden’s textbook for him, ruffling his hair distractedly. Her eyes had a faraway look in them, which puzzled Aden to no end, and he followed her line of sight out of the library window to where Clarke was walking next to Octavia Blake. There was something about the intensity of Lexa’s gaze that seemed eerily familiar, and when he placed it, there was nothing that could stop the shit-eating grin from spreading across his face. 

“See something you like, Lex?”

“Huh?” Sufficiently snapped out of her reverie, Lexa turned to look at her little brother, who was grinning innocently at her, before scoffing nonchalantly. “Who, Griffin? Nah, she’s got nothing on Cos.”  _ That _ , Aden knew, was a blatant lie, because he had  _ eyes  _ and knew that, which both girls were beautiful, there was just something about Clarke that set her apart from the rest of the crowd. And besides, he knew when his own sister was checking someone out, he’d seen it far too many times to  _ not  _ recognize the signs of attraction in his sister’s eyes. 

He shrugged in lieu of a response, and Lexa rolled her eyes at him.

“Hurry up, I’m delivering you to Anya and Lincoln to go home, I’ve got a date.”

Maybe Clarke and Lexa knowing that he was a link between the two of them  _ wasn’t _ such a bad thing….

Aden had an idea.

One that was probably going to get his ass kicked—by Lexa, of course—but, oh, it was perfect. 

Now he just needed to plan.

* * *

 

The Dropship was  _ the _ local diner for students of Arkadia, and even occasionally, Azgeda High. For good reason, too. While it was situated smack in the middle of town, making it accessible to all, the food was always reliably good, and the waitresses were the finest around.

Why, was that, exactly?

Because the waiting staff featured Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake, both of whom were competing viciously to get better customer reviews and tips, resulting in the eventual award of employee of the month.

It was a newly introduced concept from their manager, and one of Clarke’s best friends, Wells Jaha, son of Thelonious, the famed Arkadia principal.

Clarke needed the wage bump. She knew that, since Jake’s death, Abby had been reluctant to leave Clarke alone for long evening shifts at the hospital. So, when their family friends, the Jaha’s, offered them both jobs: waitressing and the school’s athletic trainer, respectively, neither girl declined. That meant a gargantuan dip in salary for Abby, and extra hours for Clarke, as she could barely afford art supplies anymore.

Of course, she and Abby had grown closer, because of it.

Except when Abby gave her detention.

But Wells was kind and always a great friend, and though he was a year older than Clarke and attended a local college, he was more than reliable and kind.

Naturally, Clarke had a bit of an advantage, and Octavia wasn’t keen on letting her forget it.

“Hey, Clarke.” Wells smiled when she approached the counter from the back room, in her server’s uniform, her blue eyes sparkling when she saw him. “How’s my favorite senior?”

Clarke leaned in for a quick kiss to his cheek, smiling as she finished tying her apron. “Not bad, all things considered. A few…bumps…here and there, but can’t complain.”

Wells nodded, eyes taking in Octavia, who ran in behind Clarke, eyes shooting to the clock. “Ha! Made it with two minutes to spare!” She nodded to Wells with a smile. “Sorry, class was let out late.”

Wells chuckled. “I know the feeling, no worries. So, you two ready for your little competition?”

Octavia smirked, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “How, exactly, is this to be determined?” She asked loftily.

“I have eyes and ears around the place.” Wells shrugged nonchalantly. “Just…do your jobs, and remember…Smile, it’s customer service that got us that amazing review in the paper.”

“Well, Clarke’s been doing a whole lot more than smiling at the customers.” Octavia teased.

Clarke whipped around on the brunette, jaw agape. “What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Octavia merely smirked at her blonde friend and waggled her eyebrows, before focusing her attention on tying her hair up into a messy ponytail in preparation for their shift. 

The front doors opened, and that marked the official beginnings of the lunch boom. Schools had all just been let out, and nothing brought in business like the smell of comfort food wafting in the air and beautiful, friendly, waitresses.

Honestly, this had to be some sort of exploitation. Clarke glanced down, realizing her outfit was about as uninteresting and suggestive as could be, consisting of an apron that covered a white top and a white skirt, her hair pulled into a messily cute bun.

“I’ll let you two get to work.” Wells smiled. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Octavia…” Clarke grinned, leaning against the back counter, waiting for the hordes of brain-dead students to file in. “I’ll take table ten.”

Octavia pouted. “No fair! The lacrosse team is sitting there! They always order a lot!”

“That’s more work for me!” Clarke pointed out, grin never fading.

“Yeah, don’t play me, Griffin.” Octavia grumbled, pinching Clarke’s arm playfully. “I know they tip well, too.”

“Hey, don’t let Wells see you frown.” Clarke stated smugly in a faux whisper. “He’s keeping score, remember?”

“Fuck.” Octavia smiled through gritted teeth. She wheeled around, turning and freezing, cobalt gaze widening. “I’ll take three.”

Clarke nodded absently, reaching for her notebook. “Okay sure.”

“You take thirteen.” Octavia spoke quickly, slyly, turning to leave.

“Wait, what?” Clarke glanced up, looking through the small covering of Wells’ stupid indoor plants, eyes falling on  _ her. _

“No fucking way.” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Isn’t this place a little too…lowbrow for her?”

“Costia loves it here.” Octavia smirked, matter-of-factly. “She’s pleasing her girl.”

Clarke almost threw up a little in her mouth. “You take it.” She spoke just as rapidly.

“No.” Octavia smirked.

“O, come on!” Clarke hissed, following Octavia as she strode over to the boy’s lacrosse table that Clarke had claimed for herself.

(Even though, and Wells had said this ad nauseum, there were no rights to ‘claiming’ a table).

“Hey guys, I’m Octavia, and I’ll be your server for today.” Octavia grinned, smiling at her classmates with a faux look of excitement.

“No, no…” Clarke stepped in front of her, watching Octavia frown. “I’m Clarke, and  _ I’ll  _ be your server for today.”  

“Huh?” The leader of the pack looked a bit confused, squinting up at Clarke, and then Octavia. The boy’s lacrosse team weren’t exactly known for their superiority when it came to academics, that was the girl’s team, who were known to be quite ruthless and calculating, especially with Emori among them.

“Clarke, beat it!” Octavia hissed.

“No, you can’t-”

Clarke never finished her sentence, because Octavia’s well timed shove caught her completely off guard, sending her careening backwards into table thirteen.

Clarke felt her fingers brush against hers, and she knew she was a dead woman.

Whipping around, cheeks burning, trying to gain her composure, Clarke’s eyes settled on Lexa and Costia, side by side in the booth, Lexa on the outermost part, fingers steadying Clarke’s fall.

Well, at least she’d managed to catch herself.

Lexa’s silky hair was tossed over her shoulder, her other hand laced with Costia’s above the table. Her green eyes were wide with surprise.

“Clarke?” She asked unsurely. 

Costia smirked. “Clarke, don’t tell me you’re a waitress as well as a tutor. A woman of many hidden...talents.” There was something in the jab that made Clarke’s blood boil. Before she could fire off a comment about how not everyone could simply live as comfortably as those two, without having to work for it, Lexa was valiantly between them without being overt. 

“Hello, Clarke.” She cleared her throat, voice ever formal. 

“Hey.” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, the anger dissipating at the distraction that was Lexa. “Your nose…” She motioned to her own nose, lamely. “It uh…looks good.”

Lexa lifted a brow, her telltale smirk falling into place. “Thank you.” 

“Is this how you normally greet your customers, Clarke?” Costia fired off smoothly, playing it off as a teasing joke.

Clarke suddenly felt a soft prickle on the back of her neck. Turning, she saw Wells taking notes on all his servers in the corner of her vision.

Clarke cleared her throat awkward, straightening up. “Hello, welcome to the Dropship. I’m Clarke, and I’ll be your server. Have you dined with us before?”

Costia smirked, and Lexa couldn’t help the amused laugh that tumbled out of her luscious lips, and Clarke felt utterly humiliated.

“I haven’t.” Lexa folded her arms in faux curiosity, batting her eyelashes at Clarke. “Enlighten me.”

_ Son of a bitch. _

“Well…” Clarke took in a breath, just imagining how red her cheeks looked. “We have several soups and salads each day, today’s special is creamy tomato soup and Caesar. If you look to the left of your menu, here, you’ll find a list of specials straight from our locally sourced ingredients list, and if you-”

Lexa’s hand found the edge of Clarke’s fingers, which had been nervously drilling into the side of the table.

Clarke nearly recoiled at the electric-like shock that ran through her.

“Thanks.” Lexa hushed her mercifully, smirking still.

Oh, she was  _ so _ getting a rise out of this.

“Can I start you two off with any drinks?” Clarke asked gently.

Costia didn’t bother looking up from her phone. “A water.” She mumbled.

Lexa glanced at her and then made eye contact with Clarke. “You wouldn’t have sparkling, would you?”

Clarke wanted to scoff. She wanted to throw her hands up and yell,  _ “Sure, of course, madam! A Pellegrino, perhaps? Calistoga? Perrier? Why not just screw it and grab some champagne from our top shelf?” _

“I can arrange for that.” She smiled tightly, pain evident in her eyes as she left them to deliberate.

“Nicely done.” Wells clapped her on the back. “The look you gave that brunette girl over there was just…intense. That’s great customer service, Griffin.” He smiled.

“Thanks.” Clarke muttered, moving a blonde curl out of her vision with a huff. “We have sparkling water here?”

Wells nodded. “Yeah, but no one here ever orders that.” He chuckled.

“They do now.” Clarke grumbled, turning back to her duties. Stupid elegant Lexa with her stupid smirk and her stupid, piercing emerald gaze, and her obnoxiously long fingers. And Costia, with her attitude and her inability to even give Lexa the time of day-

“Hey.” Octavia smirked, passing her. “Nice work, Casanova.”

“You are dead to me.” Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling just a little bit at Octavia’s retreating figure.

Sure, it was hell, but at least she had her friends.

The rest of their dining went on without a hitch, as Clarke simply kept her head down, avoided Lexa, and took their orders with little to no complaints.

She didn’t notice Lexa’s wandering gaze following her toned legs back towards the kitchen each time, and it was for good reason, as Clarke was already embarrassed enough for one day.

If Costia was a regular, Lexa was a regular.

“Do it for the art supplies.” Clarke muttered to herself as she approached their table one final time.

“Everything alright?” Clarke clasped her hands together, watching the two banes of her existence share a sundae. “Can I interest you in anything else?”

Costia shrugged and Lexa took the helm of the conversation once more. “Just a check, please, Clarke.”

Clarke blinked in surprise at the use of her name and the formality before taking it out of her front pocket and handing it to them, anticipating that they’d be done afterwards.

“Take your time, alright?” Clarke smiled. “See you in Crewe’s.” She murmured, offering her smile to Lexa, before turning around and leaving.

Clarke hadn’t noticed Wells slip past her, casually approaching Costia and Lexa’s table, with a look of professionalism on his features.

While Clarke disappeared into the back, Wells approached the table with a friendly smile.

“Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt you.” He clasped his hands together. “I understand it was your first time here? I’m the manager. I was wondering if you found everything to be up to your standards?”

Costia glanced at Lexa, knowing she was the target of this question.

Lexa offered a charming smile, seeing as it was the easiest way to pass this awkward conversation. “Excellent, thank you.” She nodded, setting the check down.  

“And your server?” Wells asked, a little more quietly.

“Good.” Costia shrugged absently, scrolling through her social media.

“Excellent.” Lexa repeated, her brain likely calculating that this was a moment of great importance for Clarke. “In fact, I’d like her every time.”

Wells grinned. “Clarke would be very pleased to hear that. Thank you, have a nice afternoon, you two.”

Lexa muttered her thanks and rose, arms slipping around Costia’s waist as the two exited, leaving a grinning Wells to hand Clarke the check.

“Nicely done, Griffin.” Wells winked. “That’s what the boss likes to see.”

Clarke smiled awkwardly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she went to take the check. Her eyes widened. A crisp twenty slipped out of the folder, laying on Clarke’s shoe.

“Wait, what?” Clarke mumbled, bending to pick it up. “They left without change?”

Clarke’s eyes widened when she realized that there were two twenties for Lexa and Costia’s simple nineteen-dollar meal. Lexa’s scrawl, cursive and elegant, read: Keep the change.

Clarke felt Octavia nudge her shoulder. “Was it that bad?” She asked, hands busily holding a tray of empty glasses.

“Uh…” Clarke breathed, thinking of Lexa’s smile, her smirk, her ruthless teasing and her snickers shared with Costia. “I…”

“Come on, Clarke.” Octavia heaved. “These aren’t gonna carry themselves.”

* * *

 

As the first football game of the season crept forward, Arkadia was ablaze with excitement. If Clarke had thought people were bad when Lexa first came to the school, they were even  _ worse _ now, if that was possible. 

It seemed as though every word that left anyone’s mouth was either “football”, “Lexa”, “Azgeda” or a mix of the three in some way shape or form. 

Monroe was having a field day, happily interviewing students as well as the team in order to garner attention to the school paper, the  _ Grounder Gazette _ , which Clarke edited on occasion, when she wasn’t occupied with tutoring or working at the Dropship.

“Clarke,” she grinned innocently when Monroe rolled over to her in her rolling chair, one of the perks of being the chief editor.

“Yeah?” 

“We can’t publish this.” Clarke pouted at Monroe’s raised eyebrow and half-smirk, before sighing dramatically. 

“Alright, alright, I guess I’ll fix it.” Couldn’t call the school’s star quarterback an ‘ _ arrogant know-it-all with a stick wedged up her ass’ _ in the paper, after all.

“I will be checking before we send it in,” they promised, “and Harper has the pictures for you, if you need them.”

“You got it, boss.” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Monroe’s girlfriend, Harper, who was the chief editor of the yearbook. The two of them were perfect for each other, honestly. 

The other thing ablaze in Arkadia High was its chemistry lab. 

“Reyes! I specifically told you  _ not  _ to put the sodium in water! Everyone knows that it  _ explodes!” _

“Whoops, sorry Pike, must’ve heard you wrong.”

Clarke stifled a laugh as Pike buried his head in his hands while Jasper enthusiastically high-fived Raven, who was grinning widely. It’d become a competition between the two of them to see who could blow more things up while still avoiding expulsion. If they weren’t such genii when it came to chemistry, Clarke was sure Pike would have sent them packing already. 

“That was  _ awesome!” _ Raven laughed to herself as she moved to invade Clarke and Octavia’s space, grinning widely. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Octavia rolled her eyes and shoved her friend lightly on the shoulder. 

“I don’t understand why you love blowing things up so much.”

“Uh, because it’s  _ awesome _ , that’s why. Who  _ doesn’t  _ like blowing things up?”

“Oh, I don’t know,  _ normal  _ people?” Clarke drawled, a teasing glint in her eyes, and Raven pouted at her words, making a small whining noise in the back of her throat. 

“Claa- _ arke _ , don’t be mean to me, I’m just trying to live my life and fulfil my dream of blowing up as many things as possible.” Clarke grinned and shook her head as Octavia coughed.

“Nottheonlythingyou’reblowing.”

It took Raven a moment, but her eyes narrowed and she shook her finger in Octavia’s face. 

“This is a judgement-free zone, O, and don’t be salty because I’m getting more than you.” Octavia and Clarke were among the only people who could tease Raven about the frequency of her sexual partners, as the girl knew that it was just that,  _ teasing.  _ Others, however, had a bad habit for slut-shaming, which she never stood for. Octavia, however, made a noise of protest.

“Hey, I’ve got a boyfriend, I can get it whenever I want.”

There was a groan from behind them and the three girls turned to see Anya banging her head on the table.

“My ears,” she complained, “Lincoln’s like my brother, you can’t just  _ say  _ that.”

“Sorry, An, but that’s what you get for eavesdropping,” Octavia teased, “I mean, I can tell you  _ all  _ about this  _ fantastic  _ thing that he does with his—”

“No no no no,” Anya interrupted, glaring darkly at Octavia, who was grinning widely, “stop right there, Blake. Just because you’re co-captaining the soccer team with me this year doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass. I don’t want to hear about your sex life.”

“What about yours, Pine?” Raven interjected with a suggestive grin. “I mean, I’ve been told that I’m  _ great  _ with my fingers, so I can help you out anytime.” Clarke’s eyes widened slightly, wincing inwardly, because of  _ course  _ Raven would have to go and flirt with one of the most intimidating girls in Arkadia. 

“Are you sure you’re up to my standards, Reyes? I’m pretty hard to please.”

“Oh, believe me,” Raven assured, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Clarke coughed awkwardly in warning as Pike made his way towards them, likely to check that they were filling out their notes as he’d instructed. They weren’t, obviously, but they made it  _ look  _ like they were working diligently, and that was all that mattered. 

Raven looked as though she wanted to continue her conversation with Anya, but Clarke diverted her attention by asking a question about the work that they were  _ supposed  _ to be doing, because she didn’t have time to finish it after class, especially with all the other homework she had piling up on  _ top  _ or working on her portfolio for art scholarships. 

Halfway through the class period, there was a sharp whistle from behind them, and Raven turned expectantly, assuming it was Anya, and frowned when it wasn’t. 

“Clarke,” Raven whined as she poked her friend’s cheek incessantly, “Woods wants to talk to you.” Grumbling underneath her breath, Clarke turned around in her seat to observe Lexa. It was hard to believe that this girl who had quickly become a thorn in her side was the older sister of the boy she tutored. Sweet little Aden with his bright smiles and quick humor and general enthusiasm for learning. Honestly, it’s like they weren’t even related, she couldn’t fault herself for not knowing, but she  _ had  _ apologized to Aden for constantly smack-talking his sister in front of him, but the petite boy had merely shrugged and told Clarke that he  _ agreed  _ with her, so she shouldn’t be  _ too  _ sorry.

“Yeah, Woods? Do you need something?” Clarke asked, trying to ignore the way that the dark pools of emerald made her feel. She could practically  _ feel  _ Raven mockingly singing the lines from Frozen “ _ conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know” _ what with the slightly concerning look her friend was giving her. 

“Not really,” Lexa responded smoothly, in a tone that made her appear disinterested, but at the same time, Clarke could see the curiosity in those foresty depths, “I was just wondering if you were going to the game, is all.” Clarke pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, wondering why exactly the brunette was bringing this up. 

“Why, one cheerleader not enough for you?” she drawled. Raven and Octavia snickered and Anya rolled her eyes at the way Lexa was so obviously posturing. 

“While I’m  _ sure  _ you in the uniform would give  _ anyone  _ an aneurysm—” Lexa cut her cousin off with a wave of her hand, and the blonde girl stuck her tongue out, sour at being interrupted. 

“Just wondering,” Lexa shrugged, and Clarke swore for a moment that she saw a flash of hurt in those green eyes, but that was ridiculous. The two of them weren’t even friends, so there was no logical reason for Lexa to be disappointed at the news that Clarke wouldn’t be attending. 

Clarke turned back around, and stifled a groan when she saw Raven and Octavia looking at her expectantly. 

“So, how’s that lady-boner working out for you?” Raven asked innocently, and Clarke shot her an annoyed look. 

“I told you two already, I don’t have a thing for Woods,” Clarke whispered under her breath, and the two of them just exchanged a look over her head. 

“You’re really not going to the game?” Octavia asked, thankfully moving the subject away from Lexa. “C’mon, Griff, it’ll be fun, we’ll all be going. I’m being a supportive girlfriend, of course, and Monty thinks that Miller looks hot in the uniform. And besides, Murphy wants to see Queen get her ass kicked.”

While spending a night with her friends away from work seemed fun, Clarke didn’t want to give Lexa the satisfaction of seeing her there… but seeing Queen get her ass kicked was so  _ appealing _ . 

“I’ll think about it,” Clarke responded succinctly before returning to her work, and by the cheers that escaped her two friends, she knew that the decision had just been made for her. 

* * *

 

The stadium was alight with tensions and rivalries, war cries and laughter, cheers and jeers. Every inch of the already gargantuan bleachers had been filled with eager faces, all ready for the opening game of the season, Lexa’s debut, and of course, against the great rivalry that Azgeda High brought with them.    


Cheerleaders from either side lined the edge of the field by the bleachers, simply waving and grinning and dancing a little to the music that poured out of the speakers that the school service club had spent hours wiring up.    


Nightfall had already arrived, and the the varsity game was the final, most anticipated event of the evening. The stadium lights were intensified, forming a halo of light around the great commander Lexa Woods, fresh from Mt. Weather’s Academy for the Intellectually Advanced, ready to christen herself as a fully fledged Grounder. 

She wore her uniform, like all her teammates, but her special mark was there. Her eyes were covered in thick black paint, mixing with her traditional eye-black stripes, to create a sort of bandit-like mask, bleeding at the edges. 

It was iconic. Students from either side, whether donning Grounder Green or Viking Violet (it was an off-purple, if Clarke’s inner artist had anything to say about it), roared their approval for their newly presented teams.    


On the other side, across the great battlefield, the Vikings had stormed the field, catering to the cheers of their full half of the bleachers. Their roars were mighty, their face paint white and menacing, as they enjoyed being contradictory.    


Ontari Queen, their star player and prized wide receiver, had sauntered on the field with a look of great apathy, simply enjoying the way her people cheered for like she was some Saint. 

She’d intentionally scanned the crowd on the opposing side, eyes finally ceasing when she realized Lexa was not yet out, despite the fact that her team was.    


The Grounders had torn through the decorated poster that the poor art club had doted over for nearly two days, and the crowds had not been entirely too pleased to see their Commander wasn't at the vanguard of the charge, just yet.    


The Grounders, led by their student president Bellamy Blake, were cheering an onslaught of organized chants, the most popular of which, the unofficial school motto: “Blood must have blood! Blood must have blood!”    


Bellamy was grinning beside his delinquent family, waving his hands in the air like a crazed maestro.    


All the while, Principal Jaha had been running like a headless chicken, up and down the stretch of the stands, cupping his mouth and shouting, “No! No! Don’t say that! Say….Fun must have fun! Fun must have fun!”    


Shortly after, someone (certainly not Raven Reyes), had hurled an ice-cream cone at his pressed, collared shirt,and he retired to watch the game with a silent “damn kids.”    


And then came the response from the Vikings, their valiant efforts led by their resident queen bee and ever popular head cheerleader, Nia Queen, of the notorious Queen Triplets.    


They jeered, standing up and stomping their feet in a disruptive, unruly manner, shouting, “All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen!” To Ontari’s stretching figure below.    


And then of course, it became a selfish battle of the stars, and the Grounders came back with “Go Commander go!” Over and over again, a litany of seemingly pointless war-cries that did little more than put everyone on edge.    


Ah, the warring spirit of American football.    


Lexa felt that, in some other life, she had to have been a general, a war-leader of some kind.    


Lexa had been leaning against the archway to the entrance of the field, never one for theatrics of any kind. Her parents wouldn’t have approved. They would have told her that showboating was ridiculous, and in no way made her a better player. She opted to silently think above the din of the crowd, until she felt someone stumble into her back, though the damage was mitigated by her padding.    


Whipping around, Lexa saw a blonde blur keeling over, and her lightning-quick hands shot out and caught a wrist before she knew what she was doing.    


With a blink of those emerald eyes, Lexa realized that she’d just caught a very sheepish looking Clarke Griffin.    


“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice had such an air of smugness, and yet, her eyes twinkled with delight, genuine and pure.    


“Lexa.” Clarke breathed out finally, her blue eyes finding Lexa’s eyes before fixing themselves on her lips for a good few seconds before taking in the prowess of Lexa in her full uniform, shoulder padding and all.    


“You came.” Lexa spoke slowly, savoring every moment. This was too good. Clarke Griffin had made it abundantly clear that she hated sports.    


“Yeah, well…I finished Crewe’s homework, and Raven asked me to check out her crush, so…” Clarke trailed off, realizing Lexa was still gripping her wrist.    


Lexa’s eyes darted away as she immediately let go. She bounced on her heels, stretching her legs a little.    


“Your eyes…” Clarke murmured, and Lexa could scarcely hear her above the nearby roar. “They’re beautiful.”    


Lexa’s lips parted slightly, and then Clarke did some damage control, by adding, “-In…an artist’s perspective. Who…did that for you?”    


“I did.” Lexa smirked amusedly, and Clarke rolled her eyes at the apparent cockiness.    


“Why aren’t you out there?” Clarke asked curiously. “Are you nervous?”    


“I do not get nervous, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was sharp, and she enunciated Clarke’s name beautifully.    


“Yeah?” Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s a big one. You’re gonna have to win to make a good first impression, Commander.” Clarke wasn’t sure why she’d just said that, but something about Lexa started this heat, this insatiable fire within her, one that she’d never felt before.    


Clarke attributed it to anger.    


Lexa blinked once, nodding stiffly. “I’ve trained for this.” She responded calmly, elegantly, her hands deftly reaching up to swirl her hair into a messy bun, which only accentuated the high cheekbones and chiseled jaw lines that Clarke certainly hadn’t been staring at.    


“Ontari Queen, huh?” Clarke growled lowly. “Be careful. She plays dirty.”   


Lexa nodded, looking unfazed. “Many do. But, our positions vary. She wouldn't have much contact with me anyway.”    


Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, unsure of why she’d just displayed such obvious affection. That was odd.    


“You’re wearing my number.” Lexa smirked, eyes drinking in Clarke's figure.    


Clarke glanced down at her jacket, realizing it did have Lexa’s number emblazoned on the front. Her cheeks burned. “I was cold, and this was the last one at the student store.”    


“Mhmm.” Lexa smirked once more, her full lips pleading for Clarke to just give in. 

“There’s no shame in worshipping your commander, Clarke.”   


Your commander. 

The way Lexa said that caused Clarke’s entire body to flush with an odd heat. What the hell was happening? Worship your commander? Why had Lexa blatantly chosen such…overt words?    


“Whatever.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “This entire nickname business is so stupid. The Queen? The Commander? Why do you need a title, anyway?”    


“I’ll let my playing speak for itself.” Lexa answered loftily, glancing back at the stadium.   


Clarke could see Lexa’s eyes hone in on Ontari Queen, who’d been muttering something to her sister, who threw her head back in a laugh.    


Clarke’s fists shook at her side and she thought of Murphy, who was no doubt waiting for the show in his seat, with Emori squeezing his hand and reassuring him every now and then.    


“Kick her ass, Lexa.” Clarke muttered finally.    


Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise.    


Clarke offered her a wry smile. “A Commander beats a Queen, hands down,  doesn't she?”    


Lexa watched Clarke saunter away, as they shared a genuine smile in response.    


It was game time.

* * *

 

The initial coin toss was in Lexa’s favor, and she donned her helmet for the offensive push, after the initial punt. She was greeted by cheers as she stepped onto the field from her seat beside Anya on the bench, who was regally enjoying her time before she had to exert any physical activity.    


Lexa swore she saw Anya turn and wink, at some face in the home crowd, but she didn’t have much time to contemplate, or tease, for that matter.    


In the corner of her forest green gaze, she saw Clarke sitting a little behind Aden, to whom she frequently smiled at and looked for a thumbs up from. Clarke was beaming, her golden hair illuminated by the stadium lights like a halo, and Lexa felt something stir within her as she jogged to position, post the team huddle.    


Her players lined up, and she surveyed the line of scrimmage, judging Titus’ call with an affirmative nod.    


It was good.    


She eyed Ontari Queen from her spot on the opposing bench, leaned forward, eyes peeled, staring at her brother Roan, the infamous linebacker, towering over nearly every other player with his immense build and physique.    


If the Queens weren’t triplets, Lexa would have assumed that he would have been held back a year, or sixty, by his build alone. That wasn't to say he wasn’t smart; All three of the Queen siblings were bright, much to Lexa’s grudging admittance.    


Lexa knew Roan was going to be a problem all season long. Her friendship with Lincoln had been growing stronger than ever, and while he was her main runner in most of her handoff plays, she feared Roan’s capabilities. Lincoln was big, built, but lithe and quick on his feet. Roan had the potential to end his career in one fell swoop.    


Lexa knew the dangers of the game, but she also felt that being a commander, a team leader, meant more than just calling plays and assigning laps. It was protecting the team and each and every player to the best of her ability.    


And of course, Roan practically took orders from his foul sister, seemingly the only wide receiver who called plays from her goddamned seat on the bench.    


Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she attempted to loosen up, waiting for the snap. 

The amassed students in the bleachers were in an uproar. 

Aden was sure that he was going to lose his sense of hearing, what with all the excited screaming, so loud that drowned out even the marching band below. 

Not even Nam could doze off with all the noise around them, so he was currently watching next to Aden, his eyes trained on the players. Aden, of course, was specifically watching 13 and 82, his sister and Lincoln respectively. 

They’d made some pretty fantastic plays thus far, but it was a close game, almost too close for comfort. 

As much as Arkadia hated Ontari Queen, there was no doubt that she was an excellent football player. 

But Aden had faith that Lexa was better. 

Tris, of course, was having the time of her life, cheering and excitedly babbling to her newfound friends about just how complex the plays were and how fantastically they were all carried out, and her favorite moments were the ones where Anya was on the field, and she marvelled at just how accurate her aim was, sending the football soaring through the air and right between the goalposts. Ellis had joined in with her own analysis of the angles and the force needed, and Aden happily tuned out their conversation. 

He was a firm believer of not doing math unless it was strictly necessary. 

Atom was grinning from his spot next to Aden, not necessarily understanding all of what was going on, but feeding off of his friend’s excitement. Since Aden had replaced his usual red neckerchief for a forest green Arkadia scarf with the number 13 embroidered on it, the item had found its way around Atom’s uncovered neck, and Aden couldn’t help but think it suited him. 

Somehow even more entertaining than the game in front of him were the conversations going on behind them. 

By a stroke of luck, Aden and his friend group had found themselves situated in front of the group so fondly called the  _ delinquents _ , and their conversations were truly…  _ enlightening _ , to say the least. 

He’d heard his sister’s name come up in conversation a  _ minimum  _ of thirty-three times already, most of them stemming from Clarke’s best friends, Raven and Octavia, dropping suggestive comments towards Clarke, which the blonde girl shrugged off rather grumpily, causing Aden to grin to himself. He’d also noticed that Raven would lower her voice to talk to the class president, Bellamy, in hushed tones, and he turned around once to find them both appreciating Anya from a distance, and his cousin, too, took notice, shooting a wink in their direction. 

Tris, of course, thought that the wink was aimed towards her, and almost fell off of her seat in excitement. 

Halftime had come quickly, and Aden frowned inwardly when Costia pulled Lexa towards her, now that the bulky helmet was out of the way, and into a searing kiss. The younger Woods sibling quickly diverted his eyes, and instead looked to Clarke, who was wearing an expression similar to someone who had just swallowed a bee, and furrowed his brows in confusion as she made a hasty getaway from her friends and out into the parking lot. 

Lexa’s gaze found his soon after and he offered his older a sister a thumbs up, noting the small frown that tugged at her lips when she looked behind him and noticed Clarke’s absence. 

“What was that about?” Atom, ever attentive, noticed the brief exchange and brought it into question. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Aden confessed, “well, I have an idea, but it seems kinda ridiculous right now, but it’ll make sense later, probably.”

Aden couldn’t help but think about the subtle signs of something unusual occurring between his sister and his tutor, and the wheels were already turning in his mind. From Octavia and Raven’s teasing, he knew that they’d picked up on it as well, and their help could easily be acquired, because his little plan wasn’t going to be easy, that was for sure, but he shook the thoughts from his head and instead turned his attention back to the game at hand. 

As the clock ticked down, time slowed, and he watched in awe as Lincoln successfully twisted his way through the seemingly impenetrable wall of defense to deliver the final touchdown of the game, a perfectly timed pass from Lexa, and all those around him roared their approval, standing and cheering as Lexa was swept into the arms of her teammates, who were pounding her back in thanks and congratulations. 

Almost before he was aware of his actions, Aden’s feet were moving, weaving deftly between cheering onlookers and jumping over the small gate at the edge of the bleachers to make his way onto the open field, beating Costia to his sister and barreling into her side, causing the older girl to laugh and pull him into a hug. 

“You did great!” Aden greeted, and Lexa ruffled his hair fondly. 

“Only because you were here to cheer me on,” she assured him, “you’ve been my number one fan since the beginning, so really you’re my good luck charm.” Aden beamed back up at his sister, and the radiance dulled quickly upon a familiar cheerleader’s approach. 

“Aw, here I was thinking  _ I  _ was your good luck charm.” Aden pulled a face as Lexa released him to embrace her girlfriend once more, and instead made his way over to Lincoln, who now had a very pleased-looking Octavia situated on his strong shoulders. 

“ _ Hei, strikbro _ ,” Lincoln welcomed him with a warm smile, pounding his knuckles against the much smaller boy, “did you like the game?”

“Of course,” Aden chirped, “you did fantastic as always. It was fun.”

“Did you talk to Lexa already?”

“Yeah,” Aden responded, with a sour shrug in the direction of his sister, who was still tangled up with Costia, “but she had other things to worry about than her little brother.”

“Honestly, they’re disgusting,” Anya piped, walking up from behind him with a similar look mirrored on her own face, “and not the good kind of disgusting, I don’t like her.”

“You don’t like anyone Lexa dates,” Lincoln reasoned, spinning Octavia around. 

“Yeah, but this time it’s different,” Anya insisted. 

“Well that’s something you and Clarke have in common,” Octavia offered from her perch, “the two of them have been enemies since pre-k, and then there’s the whole  _ incident _ from freshman year…” She trailed off, as though she wasn’t supposed to say anything about it, and Anya’s eyes narrowed. 

“What incident?”

“Not really my place to say,” Octavia shrugged, “but let’s just say that I don’t think Clarke and Costia will  _ ever  _ get along.” She turned and nudged Lincoln urgently. “Oh, I see Miller! Take me to him please, my steed.”

“As you wish.”

Aden grinned as the two of them made their way towards Miller, who was talking with Monty Green, and began walking alongside Anya. 

“I don’t like Costia either,” he confided, and Anya snorted. 

“No shit, kid, you may smile and put on a good show but I can read your microexpressions because I’m just  _ that  _ good and you’re too much of a Hufflepuff to lie.” She paused. “I mean, I won’t say anything because Lex is stubborn as all hell, but I can’t help but feel like this is going to end badly for her.”

As Aden watched Costia’s eyes flicker to the other side of the field, suspiciously close to Nia’s cheering squad, he nodded. 

Yeah, this wasn’t going to end well.

After a few more moments, Lexa finally seemed to realize that her little brother had disappeared, and kissed Costia one last time before making her way over to her family, who were regarding her with raised eyes, and she pursed her lips at the two of them.

“Honestly, you guys, it’s like you’ve never seen a couple before.”

Aden watched keenly as Lexa’s eyes travelled over to Lincoln and Octavia, who were now surrounded by the remainder of the delinquents, narrowing slightly when she noticed the absence of a certain blonde.  _ Bingo _ . 

She sniffed disdainfully, a small frown tugging at her lips, and Anya cocked her head in confusion. 

“What just crawled up  _ your  _ ass and died?”

“Nothing,” Lexa responded sharply, and at Anya’s narrowed gaze, she shrugged, “just tired, I guess. C’mon, let’s round up Lincoln and go home.”

Maybe his idea wasn’t as hopeless as he thought. 

* * *

 

Lexa was still riding out the euphoria of celebrating her first victory of the season, first with her team and family, and then with Costia.    


She’d been greeted with a great round of applause when she’d entered Niylah’s classroom the following Monday morning, even earning a smug little smile from Niylah's herself. Costia detached herself from Lexa with a quick peck on the cheek before going to her seat across the room, a proud little smirk on her features.    


Lexa dipped her head in a quick thank you and took her seat beside Clarke, who had her head buried into her copy of Pride and Prejudice, which she’d already read nearly five times, if her boasting was anything to go on.    


“Ms. Woods.” Niylah nodded from the back of the room by her desk, prepping her folder for the class. “You’ll excuse my language, but…that was one hell of a game. You have an incredible sight and vision for the field.”    


Lexa smiled in response, sitting ever so properly, legs tucked like she was some actress doing an interview.    


“I’m proud to represent our school, Ms. Crewe.” She responded, full lips in a lush smile.    


Oh, and of course, she had the confidence and charm to go with her looks: today, it was back to business, her shirt sleeves rolled, her collar crisper and more orderly than Clarke’s entire existence.    


“Talk amongst yourselves.” Niylah's instructions excited the class a little. “I’m just printing your copies of the assignment we’re about to discuss, shouldn’t take long.”    


Octavia and Raven burst into chatter from their seats, going on about some “moonshine” or “rocket fuel”, Lexa couldn’t quite decipher what the hell they actually meant. Clarke kept her face buried into the novel on her desk, completely ignoring Lexa’s existence.    


Lexa frowned. Something in her gut told her that something was very wrong, and yet, she had no clue what it was. Leaning forward, rose gold watch gleaming under the fluorescent light, she laid a  hand on Clarke’s shoulder.    


Clarke jolted upright as if Lexa had electrocuted her.    


Her blue eyes flashed with recognition, and then another emotion Lexa couldn’t decipher. Her flannel was blue, and it brought out a gleam in her eyes, and Lexa couldn’t help but stare. 

Clarke Griffin’s cerulean gaze was a mystery to her, ever compelling, ever changing.    


“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa spoke in her normal, direct tone.    


“Hi, Lexa.” Clarke’s tone was clipped. She shot her gaze back down to the printed words on the page, hoping to escape Lexa, and instead run into the clutches of Elizabeth Bennet instead. 

She felt she at least a little in common with the girl. They were both entirely too caught up and overwhelmed in egotistical, wealthy, materialistic assholes.    


“Tell me, does the novel get better each time? Or do you just forget what happens every time you put it down?” Lexa asked in a playful tone.    


Clarke lifted her gaze from the book tentatively. “Do you need something?” She asked in a mild sigh of annoyance.    


Lexa furrowed her brow. “Are you alright?” She asked. “Usually you save the venom for debate hour.”    


“I’ve been better.” Clarke shrugged, clapping her book shut with a loud sound. She watched Lexa’s forest gaze blink in confusion. “Why don’t we talk about you? You’re the talk of the school, Commander.”    


Lexa’s eyes searched Clarke’s, and the gaze was so intense she had to shift away slightly. “The first victory is always the loudest.” She shrugged. “Things might settle down.”    


“Wouldn’t want that, would we?” Clarke smirked. “The Commander without her adoring fan club.”    


“Fan club?” Lexa smirked right back, seeming to coax Clarke out of her cold state. “Are you the president, Griffin?” 

Clarke felt heat rush to her cheeks. “No, actually, I left at halftime.”    


“I noticed.” Lexa blurted it before it was controlled.    


Clarke’s cheeks burned, and she felt an unfamiliar flutter, (one that she’d only recently developed around Lexa- maybe the girl induced heartburn?). “You…you did?” Clarke repeated unsurely, feeling her heart hammer in her chest.    


Lexa looked lost for a response. Before she could muster up the courage to say anything, even to do some damage control Clarke opened her mouth. “You were really really good.” Clarke murmured with a faux encouraging smile.    


Lexa felt her heart drop into her stomach for some unknown reason, and then Niylah was lecturing, and all eyes were on her.    


“Okay, good morning students. I take it you and your partners have all read up to the assigned chapter?”    


“Yes, Ms. Crewe.” An assortment of grumbled, in varying pitches, echoed across the hollow walls of the classroom.    


“Excellent.” Niylah smirked. “Then, you’ll be glad to know, that I’ve created quite the project to test your knowledge.”    


Several whispers erupted, many of them not so flattering to the teacher who’d just assigned a semi-heavy workload to a class of lethargic seniors.    


“The project: You will have to make a detailed tri-fold board, with documentation of communication between Elizabeth and Darcy. Yes, that means letters, pictures, poems, art…be creative. Please, no Facebook posts. Something tells me that Darcy wasn’t sitting around waiting to “poke” Lizzie.”    


Raven smirked. “Is that a negative on Instagram, too, Ms. Crewe?”    


“What do you think, Raven?”    


“Noted.”   


“Now, I know you all have your reservations about actually working hard, during your senior year. I also know some of you are gifted athletes-” she smirked at Lexa, who mirrored her expression. “And great, great artists.” She offered Clarke a wink, and Clarke’s cheeks bloomed a crimson red.    


Lexa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.    


“To make things more interesting…” Niylah continued, and an air of tension seemingly laid over the class like a blanket. “I’ll make it worth extra credit. This story is witty, it’s romantic…it’s passionate. Wow me. Evoke those emotions. Show me you’re working diligently every week, and I will exempt you from ten hours of mandatory community service, and I’ll throw in an extra twenty points to ONE pair. Am I clear?” Niylah asked.    


The students were abuzz, a great majority of them feeling the competitive air sink into their systems. Eyes widened, heart rates picked up a little, and smirks and grins were shared amongst partners.    


“You have nearly two months!” Niylah reminded. “Do not squander the class time I’ve allotted you, please!”    


Niylah allowed them to brainstorm as she went back to her seat.    


Lexa turned to Clarke with a telltale smile, eyes raking the blonde’s smirk. “You ready, princess?”    


She hadn’t known where that came from.    


Clarke cocked an eyebrow. “Princess?” She teased. “You been hanging out with Bellamy Blake?”    


“The class president?” Lexa scoffed blankly, shaking her head.    


“Oh…” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly. “That’s his thing. Only he calls me that.”    


Lexa couldn’t understand why that didn’t sit well with her.    


“Anyway, the project.” Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly, shooting a glance at Costia, who looked a little too into it as well, discussing something with her partner in great detail. “I have an idea.” 

“You do?” Lexa asked gently, following her gaze to Costia, but somehow ending up watching Clarke’s hands as she rummaged around in her bag, pulling out a particularly short pencil, almost down to the stub. 

“Do you need to borrow a pen?” Lexa asked with a wry smile. “That one’s kind of...short.” 

Clarke looked away sheepishly, and Lexa felt guilt bubble in her chest. Had she said something wrong? 

“It’s my art pencil. It’s the last one in the package, I’ve been trying to make it last.” Clarke sighed, cheeks red, as if this were some sort of sin. 

Then again, with Lexa’s bodacious golden watch just glimmering seconds away, Clarke really did feel inadequate with her stub of a pencil that she’d spent nearly three quarters of her allowance on. “I spent your tip on this.” She added softly. 

Lexa nodded, entirely engrossed in the way Clarke’s tongue was poking out as she set her hands free on the paper, drawing several lines. 

“Your painting…” Lexa began, remembering the vivid scenery of the night sky kissing the forest all over again. “It was amazing.” 

Clarke looked up, and her cerulean pools met Lexa’s virid expanse of forest in a hot little gaze before it dropped down to her work. “Thank you.” Was all she murmured in response. 

Clarke decided to take a playful tone, feeling a weight akin to an anvil settle on her chest. “Listen up, lover girl.” She smirked, eyes never leaving the sketch.

Lexa cocked a brow, but smirked all the same. “Hmm?” 

“I take my grades seriously. In fact, my art scholarship is dependent on my perfect GPA.” 

“I hadn’t expected any less from a goody-two shoes like you.” Lexa retorted, craning her neck to see Clarke’s etchings but instead found they were still indiscernible. 

“Hey!” Clarke snapped with a smile. “I’m not! I punched a kid, remember?” 

“Yeah, but you also live up Niylah’s ass.” Lexa fired back, smirk firmly in place. “Or, is that for another reason?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, blush creeping its way back to her cheeks. “Lexa Woods. I’m telling you this once. I’m your partner, and I’m competitive as hell, and if I so much as catch you shooting your pathetic air-kisses towards your girlfriend during our competition for extra credit, I will end you.” She added the last part with a smirk, hiding the sudden emptiness in her words. 

“And you’ll do your part?” Lexa teased. 

“What’s that?” Clarke asked with a playful sigh of exasperation. 

“Keep kissing Niylah’s ass so we’ll win?” 

“Lexa Woods. Shut. Up.” 

“Make me. Don’t think that I don’t kn-”Lexa never finished, because Clarke had shoved the sketch into her hands. On it was an elegant, nearly spot-on depiction of two, soft, delicate looking hands, one slightly larger than the other, laced perfectly. 

Lexa recognized the scene from the movie almost immediately. “Wow,” she murmured, her fingers tracing the fine lines of graphite in awe. “This is an incredible talent you have, Clarke.” 

“Sometimes, the simplest, most innocent gestures are the most romantic.” Clarke sighed, a little too dreamily than intended. “Touch is powerful. It can be so sensual without being invasive.” 

Lexa nodded slowly, swallowing audibly. “Crewe would like this.” 

Clarke shook her head, smiling numbly. “I can do the art, if you can supply the poems. I hear you’re gifted with that tongue.” 

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up, and Clarke backtracked, eyes wild. “I mean, poetically! I’m sorry...I...that wasn’t very smooth…” 

Lexa let out a soft chuckle that stopped Clarke dead in her tracks. She smirked. “I am, for the record.” 

Lexa blinked. She was usually so formal, so well mannered. Where the hell had that come from? 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Be still my heart.” 

The two, in the midst of their heated banter, hadn’t realized how much time had passed. The bell rang, and the students freed themselves with the eagerness of prisoners in a jail break. 

Lexa stood, clutching Clarke’s picture with a wry smile. “I’ll see you at my game, Griffin.” She smirked, before tossing her bag over her shoulder, without waiting for a reply. 

Costia was in her arms before the two were even out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continuous positive feedback, we really appreciate it!
> 
> And to all of you making edits/drawings/etc. for this fic, an even bigger thank you! It's really awesome to see creations inspired from this little fic that we've put together. 
> 
> As for the chapter: seems like the mood between Clarke and Lexa is shifting a bit, so we'll have to see how that pans out, now, won't we? And Aden has a plan... I wonder what it could be. 
> 
> See y'all next week with another update!


	5. September Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty's moonshine really brings out the gay in people, especially a certain blonde. A newcomer begins to woo Clarke, and Lexa certainly isn't jealous (spoiler: she totally is).

In all honesty, Clarke wouldn’t come to the football games if it weren’t for her friends. 

That was a lie, of course, as she always felt her eyes drawn towards Lexa’s form as she nimbly dodged people and practically send the ball soaring across the field from muscled biceps and long fingers. Whether or not she liked it, Lexa had some sort of spell over Clarke, and Clarke was drawn to her like a moth to an open flame. 

But pregaming with the  _ delinquents  _ was always fun, especially because that’s what they were. 

Delinquents. 

The majority of the student population tended to forget that they were referred to as such for a reason, but, quite frankly, Clarke needed a bit of relaxation before she was anywhere  _ near  _ Lexa Woods, and the get-togethers with her friends helped satiate that need. 

Bellamy, of course, had a reputation to keep as class president, so he acted as the DD, mother hen, making sure his friends didn’t go off and do anything stupid, courtesy of the products of Green & Jordan Inc. In addition to their monopoly on the weed trade at the school, the two of them had also procured a still from somewhere, and thus, Monty’s Famous Moonshine was born. 

It tasted like ass and hurt like hell the next morning, but it was worth it for the buzz. 

_ Anything _ was better than Raven’s half assed drink concoction that she’d named  _ Rocket Fuel _ . They only pulled  _ that  _ out when something particularly horrible happened. Most games against Azgeda, Murphy could be seen chugging it out of an insulated water bottle that Emori swapped in increments with an identical one filled with  _ actual  _ water to ensure her boyfriend didn’t get  _ too  _ hammered. 

It was at these moments Raven and Octavia’s favorite person emerged:

Drunk Clarke. 

Also referred to as Party Girl Griffin, though the frequency of her appearance had lessened significantly after the passing of her father, for obvious reasons. 

A few cups of moonshine in, and Clarke could feel her tension melting away, being replaced by contentedness and the inherent  _ need _ to flirt with someone, anyone. This usually ended up being Bellamy, who would keep up with her rapid-fire pickup lines and inebriated attempts at affection, all whilst convincing her to drink water and laughing off her advances. 

It had started as a joke. 

Ever since Clarke and Bellamy had reached what people considered to be “dating age”, they’d constantly been bombarded with questions on the state of their relationship with one another, and their flirting had become somewhat of a running gag within their friend group. 

They’d known each other since they were in diapers, it’d be weird for them to date.

Besides, Bellamy was like the brother Clarke never had. 

At the moment, Clarke was poking the swell of Bellamy’s abs, marvelling at how firm his stomach was, and pressing at her own softer belly in comparison, and frowning. 

“Don’t worry about it, Princess,” Bellamy assured, “your stomach makes a much better pillow than mine, which makes it better.” This seemed to placate the girl, and she grinned, before Raven slung her arm over the blonde’s shoulders, grinning ear-to-ear. 

“You ready to go watch the Grounders kick ass?”

“Did you mean ready to stare at Lexa’s ass?” Octavia interjected, and Clarke shot her a nasty glare, sticking her tongue out at the smirking girl. 

“‘M not gonna stare at Woods’s ass,” Clarke pouted, shaking her head, “I mean, it  _ is  _ a great ass, not that I’ve noticed or anything, but I’m not gonna stare at it. That’d be rude.” Bellamy shook his head in exasperation as the other two girls continued to tease Clarke, passing her a bottle of water and one of the burgers he’d brought along. 

“Time to sober you up, Princess,” he laughed, “can’t have Abby knowing you were having  _ too  _ much fun, now, can we.” Grudgingly, Clarke accepted the food and water, and the three girls began to make their way to the field, leaving Bellamy behind to grab Jasper and Monty, who were chasing pigeons around while Murphy laughed at their failed attempts to catch one. 

Since the last time, Clarke had made sure to purchase another jacket from the student store, one  _ without  _ Lexa’s number. Instead, it just said  _ ARKADIA  _ on the back, with the number  _ 1957 _ , the year that the school had been founded. The last thing she wanted was for Lexa to think that she was there for her. No, she was just here for the alcohol, and the company…

Except that was one of the biggest lies ever, and Drunk Clarke acknowledged that. 

She was doing an awful lot of lying recently, and the majority of her untruths were Lexa related. 

Damn her and her perfect body and wide, expressive forest green eyes, that Clarke could get lost in for hours, trying to explore every shade and every detail. 

Somehow, Monty ended up walking next to Clarke, grinning widely as he began explaining to her about some abstract physics concept that she couldn’t comprehend at the moment, because the korean boy had led her away from her initial destination of the bleachers, and towards a secluded area where some of the football players were loitering, obviously waiting for the game to start, and her eyes were trained on a familiar butt. 

Fuck Octavia, Clarke was going to stare all she wanted, morals be damned. 

As though she could somehow  _ sense  _ the eyes on her, Lexa turned, and Clarke felt her breath catch in her throat. 

There was something about the way Lexa applied her paint that seemed to eerily familiar, as though Clarke had seen it before somewhere. But that, of course, wasn’t possible, because she didn’t exactly live in a post-apocalyptic wasteland where people would have the need to apply warpaint like that. 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed in apparent confusion, and alarm bells went off in Clarke’s mind as the other girl began to approach her, and she frantically turned to look for Monty, who had melted away into the crowd. Some help  _ he  _ is. 

“Clarke?” At that exact moment, Clarke wished she had the power to melt into a puddle and seep into the ground, but she didn’t flee. There was something about liquid courage that brought out the worst of her stubbornness. 

“Hey, Lexa,” Clarke greeted, and there was a cheeriness in her voice that she almost didn't recognize, and it took Lexa by surprise. The other girl’s eyes widened a fraction, before they narrowed in scrutiny, and she finally stopped to smirk in realization. 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“Only a little,” Clarke assured her.

“Alright, Clarke, what are you doing back here?”

“Monty dragged me along,” Clarke repeated, before looking around once more for the dark haired boy and scowling, “and then left me.”

“How rude,” Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. 

“It’s alright, I guess,” Clarke shrugged, “I love Monty, he has a pretty voice.” He absolutely  _ demolished  _ the other delinquents on karaoke night. “You know what else is pretty? Your eyes.” Lexa stopped chuckling abruptly, staring at Clarke as though her head had fallen off, mouth agape, and Clarke made an offended noise. 

“What? It’s true,” she insists, “they’re just so  _ green _ . I could get lost in them.” She and Lexa have somehow managed to get closer to one another, so Clarke could now see the flecks of yellow in the green, and found it utterly fascinating. There was a moment of comfortable silence as the two of them stared at each other, and then someone cleared their throat. 

It wass Monty, and Clarke found that she wanted to punch him now much more than she had when he left her, as Lexa stepped away from her quickly, eyes looking anywhere but the blonde, and Clarke swore she saw a pink tinge to the  _ commander’s  _ cheeks, but that’s ridiculous. There was no reason to be flustered, it was just Clarke. 

“C’mon Clarke,” Monty urged, nodding his head in the direction of a frantic-looking Bellamy, who appeared to be searching for them, tugging Jasper around by the arm so as to not let the other boy escape, “before Bell has an aneurysm.” 

She turned to say goodbye to Lexa, but found that the brunette has already made her hasty getaway, and, for some reason, Clarke felt the tug of something akin to  _ disappointment _ in her chest. 

It was just the alcohol, of course. 

She  _ really  _ needed to stop lying to herself.

* * *

 

As their tutoring sessions had progressed, Aden found himself talking to Clarke more and more often, the two blondes quickly establishing a close bond with one another. Now, though, Aden had a specific game plan, a goal in mind. 

“How’s your week been?” Clarke opened in greeting, pulling out the lesson plan she’d drafted for him in order to keep him on track for Trikru’s class, and Aden pulled a face. 

“I’m exhausted,” he confided, “I didn’t believe Lexa when she told me I’d suddenly be tired 24/7, and severely underestimated how much high school drains a person.” Clarke laughed and smiled at him sympathetically. 

“Yeah, freshman year was a rude awakening. I have faith that you’ll get the hang of it by senior year though, because you’re a smart cookie.”

“Can cookies even  _ be  _ smart?” Aden laughed, and Clarke rolled her eyes at the younger boy. 

“Apparently they can both be smart  _ and  _ smartasses,” she shot back, and Aden grinned shamelessly, “you little menace, I’m trying to compliment you.” He merely continued grinning, and the two of them easily fell into their usual pattern of work, Clarke’s explanations as crystal clear as always. Aden, however, was distracted, wracking his mind for incidents he could bring up, moments that would make his sister look good in his tutor’s eyes. 

“―Aden? You with me?”

He snapped to attention, shrugging sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, “just thinking.”

“About what?” Clarke specifically changed the tone of her voice to let Aden know that he didn’t have to answer her if he didn’t want to, which the blonde boy appreciated immensely. Clarke had never once infringed upon his privacy, and was perhaps one of the most respectful people he had ever met. 

“This one time when I was little,” Aden opened, setting up his story, “probably like, five or six, I was at the zoo with Anya and Lexa, and I really wanted to go and look at the monkeys.” He paused, smiling to himself at the memory. “But Lexa wanted ice cream first, and Aunt Indra didn’t want to deal with sugar-deprived Lexa, so we got ice cream cones on our way to the monkey exhibit, and, when we were there, a monkey came right up to me, I was so excited, and then it just  _ snatched  _ the ice cream out of my hand.”

Clarke was probably wondering what any of this had to do with math, but nodded along, intrigued. 

“I started bawling, of course,” Aden continued, “and Anya was laughing at me. But not Lexa, she just wordlessly gave me her own ice cream, even though she’d made such a fuss about getting it, just to cheer me up.” Clarke looked at him inquisitively, an odd look on her face that Aden couldn’t quite place. 

“Interesting,” she muttered to herself, but then shook her head and turned back to the textbook, “while monkeys are  _ far  _ more interesting than math, I’m afraid you’ve got some studying to do.”

The smaller of the two blondes pouted somewhat, but returned to his work as instructed. 

As he scratched his worked into the lined piece of paper, carefully following Clarke’s instructions, he began shaking his leg up and down as was a habit of his, and he yelped as he hit his knee sharply on the edge of the table.

_ “Nomonjoka _ ,” he hissed under his breath, and Clarke’s blue eyes snapped up to meet his, widened in both confusion and concern.

“You alright there, bud?”

“Yeah,” he brushed it off, “just hit my knee, is all.”

“Out of curiosity, what language was that?” 

Aden blinked owlishly as the question took a moment to register, and his cheeks darkened in slight embarrassment. He was usually so good at not using the secret language around people that didn’t know it.

“Trigedasleng.”

“Trigedasleng?” The word rolled off of Clarke’s tongue experimentally, and she furrowed her brows in confusion. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that language.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Aden admitted, “it’s something that Anya, Lexa, and Lincoln made up when we were younger.”

“Really?” 

Aden nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yup. We’d always be told to stay out of the action when they had company dinner parties and such, and there’s a treehouse at our parents’ place where the four of us would go hide out until everyone was gone.” He paused. “I think it was Lexa’s idea, to come up with a language that we could talk in without the adults knowing what we were saying, and it’s evolved through the years.”

“Where’d you get trigedasleng from?”

“Well,  _ tri _ because it was made in a treehouse,  _ geda _ because we made it together, and  _ sleng  _ is like slang, I dunno it just made sense.” He shrugged. He had fond memories of building the language with his sister, even though he was so young when the idea initially popped into the older girl’s mind. As they grew, the language grew with them, and he could recall many occasions in which they’d used it to subtly make fun of attendees of the dinner parties and balls that their parents would host on occasion, the stuck up men and women none the wiser. 

“It’s been our little group secret since then, so I guess you know about it now.” Aden grinned at her teasingly. “Don’t tell anyone or I’ll have to kill you.”

Clarke smiled at him softly, crossing her heart.

“Promise,” she vowed solemnly, “but, out of curiosity, what does  _ nomonjoka _ mean?” Aden turned bright pink and Clarke smirked at him as he stuttered, stumbling over his words.

“Uh. well, it’s. It’s a curse word,” he admitted. 

“I got that from how closely you resemble a tomato at the moment,” Clarke teased, and Aden scowled at her goodnaturedly.

“It means,” he paused dramatically, “motherfucker.” Clarke gasped in faux horror, eyes widening, and the two of them descended into a fit of giggles. 

“Can you teach me more?” Clarke asked. “I mean, if it’s not too much to ask? I think it’s interesting.”

“Sure!” Aden beamed. “It’s the least I can do for you, seeing as you’re the only reason I’m passing my math class right now. So, we can start with some of the basics, like colors and numbers, and then work our way up to more complicated things…”

* * *

 

"I should've guessed it." Lexa announced with a smirk, acknowledging the way Clarke's eyes scanned her face, then her jersey and her slim fitting jeans before returning to rest on her emerald gaze. 

Clarke was sitting at the most secluded table in the far back of the library, the little reading nook and couple's table far away from any commotion. Clarke's blonde hair was free flowing with a crowning sort of braid that caught the rays of light from the window, golden and ablaze. 

"Guessed what?" Clarke decided to bite, sliding her chair a little so that Lexa could join her. 

Lexa slid her messenger bag over her shoulder, and Clarke noticed the expensive leatherwork. There was no doubt that she was the "Darcy" of their little arrangement. 

"That you'd want to meet here." Lexa motioned to the towers of books that surrounded them on either side, the endless bridges of knowledge and light that roared back against the chasm of ignorance and bigotry. 

Of course Clarke would be there. 

"Who was it that said that Libraries are the fine red line between civilization and barbarism?" Lexa challenged wryly. "Gaiman?" 

"So the Quarterback reads." Clarke offered Lexa a smile, and Lexa reciprocated. "Which are you, then?"

"Sorry?" 

"Are you civilized?" Clarke smirked. "Or barbaric?" 

Lexa's smirk was dripping with a suggestion Clarke dared not consider. "Both, I think, are useful traits, at appropriate times." 

Clarke felt chills and immediately returned back to her outline of the latest chapter. 

Lexa seemed smug, before she'd even opened her mouth. 

"We're not talking about the pre-game comments." Clarke mumbled,  flipping through the pages indignantly. 

Lexa, much to Clarke's surprise, let out a soft chuckle. "The feeling is mutual, by the way." Lexa added, reaching into her bag for her book. 

"Huh?" Clarke froze, swallowing. 

"Your eyes..." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly, a smile pulling at her full lips. "I could get lost in yours, too." 

"Oh." Clarke felt the familiar heat of an embarrassed blush creep up her neck, passing her cheeks. "Thank you. You know, you and your brother both have a propensity to chat away the study hours." 

Lexa smiled at the thought of Aden talking Clarke's head off. 

"Well, we are siblings. But I like to think my 'chatter' is refined." Lexa defended with a fake huff, listening to Clarke's giggle as they set about writing the first of many letters between Darcy and Elizabeth. 

They worked together in unison, listening to the hushed whispers from several rows away, occasionally glancing up at each other when they thought they were being discreet. 

Clarke learned three incredibly frustrating things, on that fine afternoon. 

The first of which: Lexa was almost impossible not to stare at.  She was a goddess amongst mere mortals at Arkadia, and that was saying something, because Clarke had thought the Blakes were the most attractive people she'd ever seen.

But Lexa Woods was simply ethereal. Her brunette locks cascaded over her shoulder, parted elegantly to the side, allowing her emerald gaze to dominate her features. Her jawline was structured and tight, like a marble statue of perfection. Her lips were full and luscious, and Clarke caught herself wondering what they tasted like. 

She attributed that to her stupid teenage hormones. 

It didn't mean anything. 

The second of Clarke's little discoveries was that Lexa had a beautiful smile, that was contagious. It wasn't even a smile, really. It was a smirk, and then, if Clarke was lucky, it would bloom into a toothy sort of smirk, almost a smile. 

And it had Clarke, like every other girl within a 100 mile radius, swooning. 

But of course, Clarke was different. She knew Lexa Woods was an asshole. Egotistical, showboating...and incredibly fine. 

Clarke wanted to be angry. She wanted to be angry when Lexa would glance up from her work and catch Clarke staring, and then throw her a smirk and sometimes a wink before going back to writing her poetry as if it came as naturally to her as breathing air. 

But Clarke felt that insufferably warm breeze blow right through her, and her anger dissipated. 

She found that she was smiling back, rather dumbly. 

"You know." Lexa had interrupted at some point, twirling her pen between her long, deft fingers, and Clarke tried not to think of what else those fingers were good at. 

Costia. 

Those fingers were currently doing Costia Greene. 

And Clarke was back to normal, with those disturbing thoughts. 

Stupid teenage mind with its stupid dirty impulses. 

"Hmm?" Clarke hummed, setting her pencil down as she turned to Lexa, watching the girl lean forward, her voice dropping. 

"Your tongue sticks out when you focus." Lexa commented, so close that Clarke could smell her perfume. 

It was good. Intoxicatingly good, not too sweet, not jarringly strong, either. 

"Sorry." Clarke shook her head, bashfully. "I-"

Lexa pouted slightly, and Clarke knew it was subconscious. "Don't apologize. It's cute. Just...an observation." 

Before Clarke could open her mouth, she heard soft giggling, paired with harsh whispers behind her. She recognized one of the girls, at the head of the flock. It was a freshman girl, Charlotte something or another, who hadn't shut the hell up about Lexa since she arrived. 

And that was the third thing she’d learned, or at least, remembered: Lexa Woods had a goddamn fan club, consisting mostly of little girls who cared little for football, but plenty for her undeniably good looks.

Essentially, she was Lexa's number one fan, her stalker, her biggest admirer. 

She had the hots for Lexa Woods. 

So did everyone else at this godforsaken institution, apparently. 

"We don't have time for this." Clarke rolled her eyes. 

Much to Clarke's surprise, Lexa nodded in agreement. "You're telling me." 

Clarke smirked. "What? Don't tell me your ego doesn't enjoy this." 

Lexa frowned. "Clarke. No one wants to be stalked by fourteen year olds." 

Clarke nodded. "True." She let out a little laugh. 

Charlotte and her friends decided to walk by at that moment, as if it hadn't been completely obvious that they were planning it for some time in the corner. 

"Hi, Lexa." Charlotte put on her best sultry voice, which wasn't saying much, as the girl hadn't really even taken the brunt of puberty yet. 

At least, not compared to Lexa and Clarke's eighteen year old prowess. 

Lexa smiled weakly, waving a little. "Hi Charlotte." She offered unflinchingly, shaking her head with a wry smile as the girl practically scurried off, but not without shooting a hard glare at Clarke. 

"Did you see that?" Clarke gaped. 

Lexa cocked her head to the side in a silent question, and Clarke swore it was maybe, secretly, one of the most endearing things she'd ever seen in her life. 

"Charlotte gave me the death glare." Clarke clarified, turning in her seat to make sure they were alone once more. 

"She does that to Costia too." Lexa winced. "By-product of being in my proximity, I'm afraid." 

Clarke nodded, shaking her head in exasperation, a sly smile pulling at her lips. 

But all of that fun banter ended rather abruptly when the library fire alarms, the nearest one just in line with Clarke's vision on the wall before them, began blasting, lights flashing exaggeratedly. 

Lexa's eyes widened in surprise as she heard several library clerks yell, over the din and the commotion, "It's a test! It's just a test! Please remain seated!" 

At those words, Lexa relaxed back into her seat, allowing her eyes to fall to Clarke. 

At the sight of the blonde, her eyes widened, and her heart seemed to fold in on itself. 

Clarke looked absolutely shocked, almost catatonic. Her blue eyes were wide with what Lexa began to perceive as fear. Her hands had flown to her temples, where she seemed to ground herself, her gaze averted past the flashing lights to the solid wood of the table they shared. 

Lexa could see that Clarke wasn't coping well, that this had triggered something far more potent within her. 

"Clarke?" Lexa called over the blaring of the alarms. She glanced around, but no one seemed to be present in their area. "Hey, Clarke..." She gently reached out to touch Clarke, getting nothing but Clarke's labored breathing in response. 

Lexa felt her heart tear up at whatever was happening to the girl before her. Instinct took over, much like it did on the football field, and Lexa's hands were guiding themselves to Clarke's cheeks as she faced the girl fully, tilting Clarke's head towards hers. 

Her emerald gaze had locked with Clarke's cerulean stare and she knew she'd broken through. 

"Clarke." She whispered, knowing Clarke's eyes could trace her lips, if not hear her, or feel her vibrations  at the very least. "It's okay." She murmured, every trace of humor, malice, competitiveness in her tone, gone. 

She felt like she'd known this girl all her life, that her only purpose was to calm her, to get that horrified look out of her once happy, bright gaze. 

"You're safe." Lexa told her, and Clarke's eyes traced her lips, nodding almost imperceptibly. "I'm here." Lexa promised. 

And Clarke Griffin broke. 

She buried herself into Lexa's shoulder, in the nook between her neck and the slight dip of her muscled shoulder, breathing in raggedly as tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Lexa didn't think when her arms went around the girl, just as they had so many times when Aden was distraught over their parents' absence, or when Anya had her first bad breakup. She was soothing Clarke with little rubs on her back, allowing the girl to cling to her while she offered solace, safety, warmth. 

She fought the urge to bury her nose into Clarke's sweet smelling golden locks.

She watched Clarke recede into the shell of the person she'd been earlier, so competitive and snarky and full of life. 

She whispered and cooed silent reassurances, promises she didn't know she could make. 

And then it was over. 

The alarms stopped, the lights returned to their normal state, and all that could be heard was Clarke's sniffling as she froze, going rigid in Lexa's embrace. 

And then she yanked herself back together, standing up, as her hands frantically wiped at the tears in her eyes. She grabbed her bag and whipped around, leaving despite Lexa's soft calls. 

She left her sketches on the table, with the little stub of an art pencil she had left. 

* * *

The hallways were bustling, much like the bumper to bumper traffic on the local freeway on weekends. Hell, the kids even honked and cussed like they had road rage. 

Clarke felt like a sardine, packed between rows and rows of monotony, yet, of her own kind. 

It was oddly comforting, the normalcy of it all, especially since her incredibly embarrassing run in with Lexa Woods. 

God, she was pathetic. 

Clarke was in a state of utter confusion. Yes, she'd been triggered, that had happened to her before. What surprised her was Lexa. Lexa's reaction, Lexa's behavior. 

She'd expected laughter. 

She'd expected Lexa to make fun of her, to point and stare at the senior who couldn't handle the fire alarm, without ever getting to know the reason why and then offering Clarke a meek apology before someone else eventually did it. 

Clarke's eyes had been scanning the rows of heads before her, mostly those of shorter freshmen who hadn't quite discovered the wonders of deodorant. And then she noticed them making way.

They never made room.

Of course it was for  _ her. _

Lexa Woods was there, parting the red sea of freshmen like Moses himself, as they all took a little moment to stare at her ass, whisper something in awe, or simply grumble something about "owning the hallway".

She watched the way Lexa's emerald eyes found hers throughout the crowd, and how a soft smile pulled on her full lips, nothing like the smirk she'd seen time and time again. Lexa weaved her way in and out of the clumps of students like she was a fine sports car in a traffic jam.

She stopped right beside Clarke, brushing against her, her lips almost by Clarke's ear.

Clarke felt chills shoot through her body at the close contact, but Lexa didn't dare touch her.

"Here." She murmured softly, handing Clarke's sketches and her notebook over.

Clarke wanted to say something. She felt like she had to apologize, even, for ruining a perfectly good study session. Clarke wanted to apologize for being so broken. So poorly bent out of shape and incapable of handling the simplest of tasks.

But Lexa's eyes told her she didn't have to be sorry at all.

"Next time―" Lexa whispered with a friendly smile. "―you don't have to run away, Clarke." She murmured, giving Clarke's wrist the tiniest of squeezes.

Before Clarke could reply, Lexa was gone, leaving her to blink in confusion.

What had just happened?

Clarke glanced down at her weighty sketchbook, biting her lip as she flipped the front cover open. Taped inside were two art pencils, the exact same model she used, new and fully sharpened.

Clarke felt something erupt inside her chest, and realized it was her heart.

The only other person who had these pencils was Costia.

Lexa must have asked for them.

Clarke didn't know whether to feel anger, for Lexa's apparent pity, or overwhelming emotion because Lexa noticed.

Clarke didn't know how to feel at all.

She settled on numbness.

* * *

 

Jake had once told Clarke that art was the gateway to the soul, and that it would reflect whatever it was she felt at the moment. He told her that art was patient, creeping, slow, and that it took time. He taught her how to hold her hand steady as she gently caressed the brush over the canvas, telling her that there was no room for shakiness in art. You found a muse and pursued it with as much confidence as you could muster, regardless of whether or not it looked good. The key to art was perseverance.

But Jake wasn’t there to guide Clarke through periods of artistic rut, to strum his fingers on his old guitar and coax emotions into his daughter.

If she closed her eyes, she could see him in the art studio with her, right hand grasped firmly around Clarke’s small left wrist, showing her how to treat her paint with care and how to carefully bring masterpieces to life, how to fill a blank canvas with color and emotion and hope. 

He had been there throughout her slashes of dark reds and oranges, the soft strokes of pale yellows and blues, and then the rich, dark purples and dripping ebony. He hadn’t been there for the grey, and then the period of utter blankness, but he had been responsible for it all the same. 

Now, however, Clarke was on her own, and in an utter stump in regards for what to paint. 

Artist’s block was a bitch. 

_ Especially _ when there was a due date looming on the horizon. 

Clarke  _ needed _ that art scholarship, and she would do absolutely everything in her power to get it.

Jake might not have been there to play his old guitar, that was now gathering dust in the corner of the room, untouched, but Clarke had her phone, and dozens of playlists that Raven had compiled for her, which was the next best thing. 

She wasn’t even listening to the words, but the deep, crashing beat got her going, and before she knew it, Clarke was painting. 

It wasn’t too hard to tap into her anger, because there was plenty of it. But, above all, it was an anger fueled by confusion. As she mixed greens on her pallette, Clarke’s lips tugged downward into a small frown.

For the longest time, her life had been very clear-cut. 

There were people she liked, and people she didn’t. 

People who were rude, and people who were nice. 

They were split into two very distinctive groups, and Clarke had always been able to differentiate between the two of them. 

Except now she couldn’t. 

Because of Lexa  _ fucking _ Woods. 

From the first time Clarke had―quite embarrassingly―dropped her sketchbook onto Lexa’s perfect, even-laced boots, she had known that the two of them wouldn’t get along. There was something about the brunette that exuded arrogance, paired with a haughty smirk that was absolutely maddening. 

Quite frankly, Clarke would have been content to not speak a word to Lexa in her entire high school fate, but fate―or rather, Niylah Crewe―had other ideas. 

Slowly but surely, that image of Lexa that she’d first had was being chipped away. 

Of course, Lexa was still an asshole, but she’d seen a glimpse into the other layers of the quarterback, and Clarke cursed her endless curiosity, because now she wanted to know more about the girl. 

Because Lexa had  _ cared _ . 

She’d seen Clarke, broken and shaking, an absolute mess, and instead of ridiculing her and sneering, she’d taken her into her arms and done her best to make her feel safe. 

And the worst part was that it  _ worked _ . 

Clarke had been utterly mortified, but then Lexa had gone and surprised her yet  _ again _ , and softly informed her that she didn’t need to run from her. 

It took Clarke a while to notice, but the shades of green making their way onto the previously blank canvas were painstakingly familiar, and she knew that the wide irises staring back at her belonged to none other than the girl she had set out to hate. 

A soft rap on the door to her makeshift art studio snapped Clarke of her intrusive thoughts, and she knew before it opened that it was her mother. Raven usually just barged in without asking. 

“Hey, mom,” Clarke greeted, turning down the volume to her music and turning to greet the older woman, who smiled at her, holding up a plate of brunch leftovers. 

“Hungry?”

Clarke’s stomach grumbled as though on cue, and she laughed softly as she happily accepted the plate. 

“You know me so well,” Clarke teased, and Abby scoffed. 

“Of course I do, I’m your mother.” She sat down opposite Clarke, cross-legged on the ground, with her own plate of food, and the two ate in silence for a few moments, merely soaking up each other’s presence. 

“I heard that angry screeching you kids nowadays call music,” she opened casually, “and figured I should come in here and bring you food before you threw something.”

While Clarke was far from a violent person, she’d been known to get a little too caught up in her art sessions, which was why, in the corner of the room, there was a small hole, framed by an elegant gold piece, with the familiar, loopy handwriting that had signed off on all of Clarke’s permission slips when she was younger,  _ ‘Clarke Griffin. Anger. 2014’. _ Abby had given Clarke the scolding of her life as she bandaged bruised, bleeding knuckles, and had yelled even more when Jake framed it, but now the hole was a bittersweet reminder of the times Clarke had spent in this room with her father. 

“I’m sure the wall appreciates your efforts,” Clarke responded with a tight smile, and she could practically  _ feel  _ her mother’s concern, and blue eyes snapped up to meet dark brown.

“I had another attack today,” she confessed, and her heart panged when Abby’s expression immediately fell, reaching out with her hand to grab her daughter’s, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. 

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this,” Abby breathed, and Clarke could feel the tears forming, and tried desperately to blink them away. “I thought they were getting better?”

“They were,” Clarke said, steeling herself. She’d cried too much this week already. “There was a fire drill, unplanned, after school.” Abby’s lips pursed in understanding, and she moved her other hand to cup Clarke’s face gently, and before she knew it, Clarke was being pulled into a hug. 

Clarke had always been her father’s daughter, and there was nothing more she missed in the world than his giant bear hugs, which felt like home, the musk of his cologne as she buried her face in his shoulder, the crinkles in his shirt and the scruffiness of his facial hair, the cool press of the golden watch, which now hung around her own wrist, against her back. She had never been particularly close to her mother, and the two of them had made leaps to fix that after Jake’s passing. 

It wasn’t one of her father’s hugs, but there was something about a mother’s embrace that was equally as comforting, and Clarke allowed herself to lean into the hug, leeching as much love and support from her as she could, and she felt safe. 

She couldn’t help but think about Lexa’s arms, and how her embrace had made her feel. 

Maybe she didn’t hate the other girl quite so much as she thought she did.

* * *

 

Octavia had called in sick to her shift at the Dropship, and Clarke knew it was a coverup to spend some much needed downtime with Lincoln, whom she hadn't seen much of due to the hectic football schedule.

It was Wednesday evening, and Clarke was working the 6-10 pm shift.

The Dropship was as barren and desolate as a graveyard, and all that was missing to illustrate its emptiness was perhaps a passing tumbleweed.

Wells was in the back, busying himself with inventory, and chatting with the current cook, namely, Nathan Miller.

Clarke wished she'd been able to converse with them, but she was one of only two waitresses for the evening shift, and she needed eyes upfront.

She'd been attempting to do some of Mr. Kane's history homework when the door swung open, revealing a very tired but regal looking Lexa woods, her hair tied in a messy bun behind her, underarmour black, long sleeved shirt clinging to every inch of her incredibly toned body. And best of all, Costia Greene was nowhere to be seen.

Clarke hated the way she felt a little noise start up in the back of her throat instead of a proper greeting.

Lexa's emerald gaze glinted with some sort of recognition when she saw Clarke, and she offered Clarke a little smile, moving to sit at the secluded little booth in the corner. Besides one lady in the opposite, far corner, they were the only two in the restaurant.

Clarke grabbed a menu and headed over, doing her best to smile, just in case Wells was watching her performance. Making her way over, she set the menu in front of Lexa, meeting her gaze with little mind to the rhythmic thumping of her nervous heart.

"Hi." Clarke settled on the simplest of greetings.

"Clarke." Lexa rolled the C and the L, leaving the K sharp, the way that made Clarke reanalyze her name like it was one of Aden's math equations. "How are you?"

Clarke almost did a double take. No one usually asked.

"I'm...alright." Clarke admitted with a shrug. "How are you? You look...tired. In a good way."

Lexa chuckled at that. "I am. I figured it'd be easier to stop by and grab something for Aden and myself, rather than force our aunt to cook us something."

Clarke had read articles. Lexa's parents were incredibly wealthy business people. They'd moved to France to work on their new startup. Perhaps Lexa wasn't a stranger to parental abandonment after all. They must have resided with Anya's parents, Indra and Gustus. That couldn't have been entirely comfortable.

"Right." Clarke smiled at the mention of Aden. "How is he?"

Lexa blinked, a surprised little smile on her expression. No one usually asked about Aden. "He's well. And, maybe, in love with you."

Clarke couldn't help it. She grinned at that, shaking her head. "It's mutual."

Lexa shook her head at her brother's unspoken antics, pushing the menu back towards Clarke.

"You already know what you want to order?" Clarke asked in surprise. "For Aden, too?"

Lexa laughed lightly, and Clarke found herself in awe at the beauty of the sound, the way waves of little flutters ran over her when she heard it. "Aden wants chicken tenders, that's all the kid ever eats.  I'll grab some for him on my way out."

Clarke nodded, biting her lip to keep from thinking of Lexa's laugh rather than listening to her order. "And for you?"

"Your recommendation." Lexa smirked, folding her arms.

"Um..." Clarke froze. "What do you like?"

"Take a guess." Lexa shrugged. "I'm testing you."

"You look like you like protein shakes and quinoa salads, neither of which are served here...thank god." Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa looked insanely amused. "That's...actually true. I suppose I'm too obvious."

Clarke couldn't help the answer before she blurted it out. "I mean, one look at you..." She motioned up and down, and swore she saw a tint of red on Lexa's cheeks. "...Just ask Charlotte." She threw in, and Lexa took her turn to roll her eyes.

"So...a salad." Lexa decided.

"Pretty good grilled chicken salad here." Clarke nodded. "Will that work?"

Lexa agreed, and Clarke set off to place the order, her head spinning with the resonating echo of Lexa's melodious laugh.

Wells was humming to himself as he carried a box of napkins, smiling when he saw Clarke.

"Still mad your shift isn't over?" He quipped knowingly.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at him, calling her order to Miller and his assistants in the back. "As the matter of fact, yes I am. There's no one here, and Kane's homework isn't going to do itself."

Wells let out a chuckle. "Marcus Kane? Had him last year. He assigns a lot, but...if you make a good impression, you're in."

Clarke nodded, taking the advice to heart. "My mom's going in for a parent teacher conference, which is incredibly stupid because she works there, but...I hope she can schmooze him a little. Hell, I could use the relief."

Wells agreed with a low hum. "Worth a shot, right? Sorry I can't pull any strings for you. You'd think having your father as the school principal would do something for you, but...Nope. In fact, I think he expects more."

Clarke shook her head, patting Wells on the shoulder. "It's a cruel world, isn't it, Jaha?"

"I'll say." Wells chuckled, hopping back onto the counter. "And promspects?"

"Huh?" Clarke blinked, wondering if she'd maybe damaged her hearing from the loud fire alarms.

"Promspects. You know, prom prospects? Dates?" Wells tried again, a small smile on his features.

"Wells, are you asking me to prom?" Clarke smirked at her best friend. "In...September?"

Wells rolled his eyes. "I was asking if you had your sights set on anyone." He shot a glance towards Lexa, and Clarke's gaze followed. She was typing away at her phone, a small smile on her face.

It was either Costia, or Aden, and Clarke found herself praying for the latter.

"So, what about Woods?" Wells smirked. "You diggin' Arkadia's Commander? Because it looks like-"

"No. She's dating Costia." Clarke answered abruptly, sharply. "And...she's egotistical, in the spotlight with a weird fanclub, and-"

"Rich, like, filthy rich." Wells added with a look of seriousness. "Yesterday her parents became business partners with the owners."

Clarke's jaw dropped. "What?" She gasped. "Why?"

Wells shrugged. "Don't question miracles, Clarke. You and Octavia get a raise, though. Maybe you ought to be friends with her."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Don't bribe me into friendship on her behalf, Wells. It doesn't suit you."

Wells chuckled, turning to accept the plate of salad that had just been run out to her. "Whatever, Clarke. Just remember: Don't charge her anymore, and do whatever she asks."

Clarke looked ready to protest.

"Clarke, don't you want to have enough to afford popcorn for our next movie night?" Wells reminded with a sage voice.

"Yes." Clarke sighed. "But I'd have to work for eternity, who charges ten dollars for a small popcorn?"

Wells shook his head. "You and I should marry rich." He teased, turning back to his work.

Clarke laughed at that, carrying the plate over to Lexa, who immediately set her phone aside. She noticed Aden's contact name flashing on the screen, and bit back a smile. At least Lexa was paying attention to him.

"Here we go." Clarke smiled, setting the dish before her. "You need anything and I'll be right back there." Clarke motioned to her makeshift study area, rows and rows of booths away.

To Clarke's surprise, Lexa frowned slightly, an adorable pout that contradicted the personality she'd laid out for herself. "Would you care to join me?"

"I..uh..." Clarke swallowed. What was happening? "I can't. I'm working."

Lexa smirked. "There's no one here, Clarke." She pointed out.

_ Dammit Clarke. Way to be obvious. _

"I should be studying for Kane's first test." Clarke mumbled, heart racing at the prospect of sitting with Lexa. Why? She was just as social, just as popular. This wasn't a popularity issue at all. Was it because of the way Lexa had handled her anxiety attack? Why was she feeling so incredibly nervous around the girl?

Lexa's smirk only grew. "I'm his TA. He's postponing it."

"What?" Clarke's eyes widened, and she gasped a little. "Since when?" She demanded wryly.

"Since this afternoon." Lexa informed. "I'll be switching into his fourth period class to assist."

Clarke went numb. "I'm in that class."

"Oh?" Lexa smiled. "Maybe we'll get a spare second to work on our project."

"Maybe." Clarke nodded.

"So..." Lexa motioned to the booth seat across from her. "Please."

"I feel like you don't take rejection well." Clarke noted with a smirk.

Lexa bit her lip, and Clarke had to admire the feeling it sent through her. "Is that what this is? A rejection?"

"No." Clarke smiled, taking the seat across from her. "I guess I can spare a few moments to catch up with Arkadia's darling."

"You're the darling." Lexa shrugged, taking a quiet bite. "I'm the Commander."

Clarke snorted, blushing when Lexa smiled up at the sound. "Costia's the darling. You two are the cliche couple no one asked for."

Lexa didn't bristle. Instead, she cocked her head to the side, and Clarke felt her insides melt a little. "You two don't get along?" She asked softly.

"Not particularly, no." Clarke shrugged nonchalantly, though she felt heat build within her. "She never mentioned me?"

Lexa shook her head, frowning. She looked genuinely bothered. "Why?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I'm...not entirely comfortable discussing it with her lover." Clarke's residual venom rang in the last word, and Lexa's gaze found her salad to be very interesting.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked after a moment of silence.

This time, it was Clarke who cocked her head in confusion. "Hmm?" She asked, unsure.

"You..." Lexa prefaced it with a gentle sigh. "You don't have to talk about what happened, the other day in the library, I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Clarke felt her resolve melting away at Lexa's tone, her cockiness buried beneath waves of genuine care. "I'm...sorry you had to see that." Clarke's cheeks reddened. "That was incredibly-"

"Okay." Lexa finished, shaking her head. "Don't apologize, Clarke. You certainly don't need my validation for feeling a certain way."

Clarke froze.

That was unexpected. She'd gotten the "I'm sorry" and the "poor baby" lines so many times, she'd forgotten what genuine acknowledgment of her illness felt like.

It was sweetly liberating.

Clarke bit her lip, incredibly unsure about the next words that spilled out of her mouth.

"I think, maybe, we got off to a rough start." Clarke murmured, eyes settling in the eden of Lexa's eyes.

Lexa nodded, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I should hope I proved that I'm a little more than a brainless jock. Did you know I have received over thirty copies of Airbud?" She smirked and Clarke felt personally attacked by how attractive it was.

Clarke felt her cheeks redden at that. "That was...so uncalled for."

"No, it wasn't." Lexa sighed, sounding as if apologizing tasted bitter. "I...attacked a great novel."

"You think Pride and Prejudice is a great novel?" Clarke gasped, a shit eating grin on her face.

"I...do." Lexa rolled her eyes. "Please, keep this between you and me."

Clarke giggled, and Lexa's expression immediately brightened. "What else don't I know about you?"

"A lot, if you're still going to judge me based on the 'popular Quarterback' theory you seem dead set on believing."

Clarke nodded slowly, taking in a breath. She stuck her hand out, and Lexa eyed it wearily. "Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin. Enthusiast of nature, reading, art, and the color green."

Lexa felt an idiotic smile on her face as she shook Clarke's outstretched hand with her own. 

"Alexandria Woods, enthusiast of health, space, and the color blue."

Clarke took it all in. "Alexandria, huh?" She let out a little whistle. "That's beautiful."

Lexa shook her head. "So was your piece, that you were working on the other day. The one where the forest met the sky..." She spoke as if she were in a trance.

"You saw that?" Clarke asked shyly, wishing she'd stop reacting at every damn word that came out of the other girl's mouth.

Lexa nodded. "I...it was incredible. I felt like...I'd seen that, somewhere before."

Clarke nodded, lips parted slightly. "Really? Me too, I-"

The front door to the diner swung open, revealing three particularly entitled looking boys, two of whom Clarke, who'd been facing the door, immediately recognized.

Clarke stiffened, words dying on her lips, and Lexa's head shot around to take in the boys, her eyes scanning them diligently. They hadn't noticed Clarke or Lexa just yet.

"You know them?" Lexa asked, her voice inquisitive, and if Clarke wasn't mistaken, defensive.

"Dated one." Clarke replied evenly, her eyes finding the middle boy, with the shaggy hair and wry smile.

"You dated Finn Collins?" Lexa quirked a brow, taking in their posh uniform coats, buttoned to the ties that haphazardly swung out now that the school day was over.

"You know them?" Clarke fired back in surprise.

"I went to Mount Weather." Lexa shifted uncomfortably. "Not conducive to a wonderful football career. Great for the arts, though."

Clarke nodded, biting her lip nervously. "That's Cage Wallace, the headmaster's son. He...let's not go there. He has a bit of a thing for me."

At that, Lexa's gaze steeled. "Is it mutual?"

Clarke scoffed. "It's harassment. Who...who's the other one? The loud one?" She asked quietly, refusing to look at Finn.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "That's Carl Emerson. He's...a real delinquent."

Clarke nodded, sucking in a breath. "I should go."

Lexa regarded Clarke with a sliver of concern. "Can't the other waiter handle it?"

Clarke shook her head. "I have to afford those art supplies somehow, right?" She offered Lexa a little smile. "But...it was fun, meeting you." She teased slightly, sliding out of her seat.

"The bill, Clarke." Lexa reminded lightly, long fingers nervously tapping away at the table.

Clarke shook her head. "You know you don't get one."

Lexa exasperatedly shook her head in response, pulling out her wallet. "Well let me at least-"

"Hey, babe!" Cage called from his booth, waving Clarke over. "You coming? We're kinda hungry here."

Clarke bit her lip, her fists curling at her sides. "I hate this fucking job." She muttered, putting on a faux smile as she turned around.

Lexa tilted her head, definitely picking up on the threat of Cage's tone.

"Hey Finn." Clarke smiled tightly, brandishing her notepad.

The boy gave her an equally uncomfortable smile, nodding from his small spot in the corner, seemingly trapped behind Cage and the Emerson kid.

"What can I get for you?" Clarke asked, trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

"What's good?" Cage smirked, leaning forward, eyes raking Clarke's body.

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Cage, you'll probably end up getting the steak. What about you guys? Finn? Your friend? Maybe a minute or two?"

Finn nodded slowly, eyes pleading with Clarke to leave.

"Alright I'll get some waters." Clarke nodded, turning around to leave.

She stilled, an exasperated look on her face when she felt Cage pull her back by the back loop of her apron, dangerously close to sexual harassment territory.

"Clarke." His voice was caustic. "Why the rush, baby?"

"Okay, A, don't call me that." Clarke rolled her eyes. "And B, it's called a job. You know, those things you do when you aren't spoon fed millions on daddy's lap."

Emerson's eyes widened and Finn broke out into a fit of laughter, slapping his hand on the table surface.

Lexa, though still turned away and mostly forgotten, smirked in her seat, fingers relinquishing their tight grip on the booth's edge, the result of nervously listening into their conversation.

"Yeah?" Cage licked his lips, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You miss having a daddy, don't you Clarke? Well, I have a job for you." He motioned to his pants with a smirk. "You can sit on my lap-"

Cage Wallace never saw the punch coming. He never expected the typically peaceable, bright Clarke Griffin to punch him straight between the eyes, sending him toppling back into Finn, clutching his nose with a cry of absolute fury.

Ever loyal, Emerson was up in seconds, towering over Clarke. Vengeance was the clear intent in his darkened eyes, and Clarke knew she was outmatched. He was a hell of a hulking figure, the size of Roan Queen, possibly.

He stepped forward, advancing on Clarke, despite Finn's cry of protest, begging him to stop.

Clarke's eyes widened as she felt herself backing up slowly, trying to maintain her calm, collected state.

Oh, god. She needed Wells, or Miller. They were both deaf over the sound of the grill, way in the back. She felt her heart repeatedly slam against her chest. This was very, very stupid.

She balled her fist at her side, ready for round two. She prayed that maybe, by some freak accident, she'd be lucky and he'd suddenly slip.

She then felt herself back up into something warm, and a hand took her from behind, uncurling the tense fist with a soft, warning touch.

Clarke whipped around to see Lexa, ever calm, relaxed, even, backing Clarke like a damn bodyguard.

Clarke wasn't sure why she felt instantly safer, knowing the athlete was there to provide support. Her pride had certainly taken a back seat to her need to stay in one piece.

"Carl." Lexa tutted, eyes raking him up and down once.

"Woods?" Emerson blinked, immediately stopping in place, hands falling to his side.

"Not a fight you want to start, right now." Lexa spoke lowly, intensely, her words carrying a threat that seemed to still Emerson's thought process entirely. "Take Cage, and leave."

Emerson looked distraught. "Woods, she-"

"Go." Lexa spoke tersely, and that was it.

Emerson's forehead vein was visible as he contained his anger, turning to Finn, who'd been helping Cage stem the blood that had trickled out of his battered nose, into a napkin.

"Help me get him out of here." Finn muttered, pushing Cage off the booth slowly. "He needs a doctor."

Emerson shot a glare at Lexa as he passed with Cage, muttering a string of profanities as he did.

Clarke, still in shock, merely blinked when Finn approached her.

Lexa tensed, but realized his tone and gaze was sincerely apologetic.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry." Finn shook his head. "Cage had a bit to drink, and-"

"It's fine." Clarke shook her head, offering him a tired smile. "Just...go, okay?"

"Sorry." Finn nodded as he turned around, shaking his head in embarrassment. Clarke couldn't help but feel as though his apology went beyond excusing the actions of his drunk friend, and wondered if the undertones were there or her own imagining. 

Clarke wheeled around, eyes finding Lexa's in a post adrenaline induced haze.

"Thanks for the backup." She murmured awkwardly.

"To be quite honest, I didn't think you'd need the help." Lexa teased, tossing her bill on the table. "You have quite the...fire within you, Clarke. Is your hand alright?” 

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat when Lexa said her name, and it almost stopped altogether when Lexa’s long fingers were grazing her hand, inspecting it for damage. “That was one hell of a punch.” 

Clarke shook her head when Lexa dropped her hand, smiling amusedly. “My dad taught me.” She shrugged, but the words lingered in the air. 

Lexa chose to ignore the melancholy tone behind them. She didn’t want to put Clarke on the spot like that. She’d heard what Cage had said. Something was certainly amiss there. 

"Does Cage often bother you?" Lexa asked, softer this time.

"Huh?" Clarke blinked. "Oh, yeah. He, uh...I have a feeling that's not going to end until I do something about it."

"Looks to me like you just did." Lexa smirked, folding her tightly muscled arms over her chest.

Clarke's cheeks flushed. "He'll be back, I'm sure."

Lexa's jaw tightened slightly before she grabbed Aden's bag, offering Clarke an apologetic smile. "I should get these to Aden. He'll drive me insane if he doesn't eat soon."

Clarke laughed lightly at that. "I put a little gift in there for him. Tell him I say Hi...and I'm proud of him."

Lexa nodded, a small grin forming on her features. "I will, Clarke. Thank you."

* * *

 

Aden had known the second Tris started interning with the editorial staff of the school paper that she’d ask for an interview with Anya.

His excitable friend was very,  _ very  _ obviously enamoured with his cousin, that had been clear from their first interaction together. 

Aden didn’t quite understand  _ how _ , seeing as the two of them had practically never spoken a word to one another, but Tris swooned whenever Anya was in sight. He supposed it was a quintessential part of the high school experience, helplessly pining after someone who was very clearly out of your reach. He’d often noticed a far-off look in Atom’s eyes, but didn’t know who it was the other boy was pining after just yet, and Nam longed for a healthy relationship with sleep, so the theory made sense. 

Ellis, ever the outlier, claimed she had no time for such things, and rolled her eyes when Aden asked. 

Back to the interview, though. That was how Aden found himself, sat next to a panicking Tris as the two of them waited for Anya to get out of practice and join them in the library. 

“What if she hates me?” Tris fretted, pacing back and forth so frequently that Aden thought she was going to wear a hole into the carpet. He continued to flip through the pages of his copy of  _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone _ , not looking up to respond. 

“She won’t hate you,” he placated, “An doesn’t really hate anyone unless their last name is  _ Queen _ .”

“How can you be so calm?” Tris hissed, hand brushing anxiously through her hair. 

Aden peaked over the cover of his book to raise a single eyebrow, and she scowled at him.

“Right, you’re her cousin.” She continued pacing for a few moments, before she finally flung her hands in the air. “I can’t do this, Aden, it’s too stressful, you’ll just have to―” Her words died in her throat when Anya slunk gracefully into the library, hair wet from her post-practice shower, towel draped over her shoulder. 

“Sup nerd?” she greeted Aden, reaching over to ruffle his hair, and he scowled good-naturedly at her, before she turned to observe Tris, who had frozen in the middle of pacing. “You must be Tris? Anya, Aden’s told me a lot about you.” She extended her hand, and Aden thought for a moment that Tris was going to pass out, but the smaller of the two quickly composed herself and reached out tentatively, grasping Anya’s hand in her own, and shaking firmly twice. 

She was going to be fine.

* * *

 

“No, Emori.”

Clarke shook her head as the lacrosse player pouted, easily matching Clarke’s somewhat brisk pace as the two of them made their way to Marcus Kane’s classroom, weaving through the bustling halls of Arkadia.

“I’m not saying you have to marry her, or anything,” Emori reasoned, “just give her a shot, go on a date or two with her.”

“Shouldn’t she be asking me this herself?” Clarke deadpanned, turning her head briefly to regard her friend with a raised brow. “Instead of sending you to do it?” Emori rolled her eyes. 

“She doesn’t know I’m talking to you on her behalf, of course, who do you think I am, Griffin, some kind of messenger? No, I just thought I’d put in a good word on behalf of my captain, and figured it’d come best from me seeing as the two of us are actually friends.” 

If there was anyone in the entire school who could match Lexa Woods in terms of dramatic flare and student-crafted lore, it was Luna Rivers. 

In fact, the girl had been perhaps the most talked about member of the student body before Lexa’s arrival, what with her being the most ruthless lacrosse captain the school had seen in decades, as well as her propensity for getting in fistfights with the captain of the boy’s lacrosse team, Derrick Brook. Clarke had always thought the two of them had a secret thing going on, but apparently not, because, according to Emori, Luna had a raging lady-boner for herself truly. 

“Just give her a shot?” Emori pleaded, doing her best impression of puppy dog eyes.

“I won’t reject her instantly, if that’s what you’re asking,” Clarke responded dryly, “but I’m not promising anything will come out of it.” Emori grinned widely, clapping Clarke rather firmly on the back. 

“That’s the spirit!” she cheered. “We’re young, Griff, now’s the time to go out and live life.” The two of them walked into Kane’s classroom side-by-side, and Clarke’s eyes were drawn almost instinctively to Lexa, who was grading papers at a desk situated next to Kane’s own, and a small smile crossed her face as Lexa’s eyes snapped up to greet hers, pausing from her work momentarily to wave. 

“Clarke!” Her attention was diverted to Raven, who was waving her over to her usual seat amongst her friends. “Who do you think would win in a fight: Hamilton or Burr?”

“Well,” Clarke responded quickly, “I think history will answer that one for you, seeing as Hamilton died in a duel with Burr.”

“See, Bell? I told you.”

“But he  _ chose _ not to fight. When it comes down to it, Hamilton was  _ obviously  _ the better shot of the two…” Bellamy trailed off as the very person Clarke had been discussing earlier walked up to the group of friends, situating herself in the desk in front of Clarke, facing towards her while she straddled the chair. 

“Rivers?” Bellamy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he observed the curly haired girl. “What brings you over here?”

“I had to come observe the true beauty closer, of course,” she scoffed, as though it were the most obvious thing on the planet, and her eyes danced playfully as she regarded Clarke, who felt red creeping up her cheeks, “pictures don't do justice, Clarke, you're truly stunning.”

“You aren't too shabby yourself,” Clarke smirked, eyes trailing over Luna’s body, especially the way her tight shirt clung to taut muscles and soft curves. 

“You should see me in the gym,” the girl continued casually, “really get a gauge for my physique. For artistic study, of course.” She winked, and Clarke couldn't help but smile at her boldness. 

“I might take you up on that offer, Rivers,” she smirked, “but don't get too cocky, at least take me to dinner.”

“Oh, trust me, I plan on it.” The bell rang at that moment, and Luna raised Clarke's hand to her face, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. “I shall see you later, fair lady.”

As Kane walked into the room, Clarke turned to find her friends in various states of shock. Raven, for once in her life, was silent, mouth agape, and Bellamy and Octavia held mirror expressions of bewilderment. Jasper’s jaw was hanging open, and Monty reached over with a frown to close it. Emori, in all her smugness, was just smirking, and Murphy looked entirely unbothered by the entire situation. 

“What was that,” Octavia hissed under her breath as soon as she had her wits about her. 

“I think I just got asked on a date,” Clarke responded matter-of-factly. 

“Just like that?” Raven echoed. “No fuss?”

Clarke sighed deeply, mild irritation rising within her. “Just like that. It doesn't have to be a big deal, guys. It's just a date.” Raven exchanged a helpless glance with Bellamy, and the dark haired boy continued. 

“It’s just,” he started, “you don't exactly go on dates a lot, Princess. We’re just a little concerned, is all.”

“It’ll be fine,” Clarke deflected, looking down. “It's just a date.” She wasn't sure if the repetition was to convince herself of her friends. “I don't think it'll amount to much.”  _ Because she's not— _ Clarke shut down that thought before it could even fully formulate, turning to Monty, who had a pensive look on his face. 

“Mon? What are you thinking?”

“Woods looks like she's gonna kill someone.”

True to his word, Lexa had looked up from the stack of papers she’d been grading, and had a stony look plastered on her face, grip on her pen tightened so much that Clarke could see her knuckles whiten, and she couldn’t help but shiver at the intensity of the dark green gaze, which had trailed in the direction of Luna. 

* * *

 

Lexa had been having a wonderful day. 

She woke up five minutes before her alarm, allowing blissful time to just stretch in her bed, and Gustus had made chocolate chip pancakes, a family favorite, with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. She’d arrived at school earlier, missing the traffic, and had been greeted by a kiss from her wonderful girlfriend, and had escaped english without too much bickering on Clarke’s part, a newfound sense of peace among the two girls. 

Kane had grinned widely at her entry to his class, beckoning her over, and handed her a stack of papers to grade. While it wasn’t very interesting, the work was easy enough, and she genuinely liked the history teacher, who treated her as just another student and not some sort of prodigy. When Clarke had walked into the room and smiled at her, Lexa had been sure that the day was going to be a good one. 

And then Luna came into the picture. 

Lexa noticed her as soon as she entered the room, the other girl shooting her a smirk and a jaunty half-wave, stirring the beginnings of irritation in her stomach. Growing up, the Woods family and Rivers family were close associates, so Lexa had endured years of less-than-friendly competition with the lacrosse player. While they didn’t necessarily hate one another, there was definitely no love in their relationship. 

In fact, Lexa would have loved to just go about her life completely ignoring Luna altogether, but for some reason, she couldn’t avoid her even if she tried. 

So of course Lexa noticed when Luna made her way over to Clarke, straddling a chair as though her life depended on it, and blocking Clarke from Lexa’s view altogether. 

She didn’t understand the anger that bubbled inside of her at the sight of Luna flirting, because that’s what she was doing, with Clarke. Didn’t understand the surge of… was that  _ protectiveness? _ ... that overwhelmed her. Because she and Clarke weren’t even friends, not really. Sure, there was the potential for a friendship, but they hadn’t reached that point, not yet. 

And for the life of her, Lexa didn’t understand why she tightened the grip on her pen, as though it was Luna’s neck and she wanted to snap it. 

_ Maybe it’s jealousy. _

Lexa dismissed the thought quickly, almost scoffing aloud at it’s foolishness. There was no way in hell that she was jealous of Luna Rivers, she didn’t have any reason to be. 

She was the star quarterback of the football team, had an amazing girlfriend who was also the head cheerleader, got astounding grades, and was adored by all the school, staff members included. She wanted for nothing. 

But there was still something missing. 

And Lexa had no idea what it was. 

* * *

 

Lexa had never seen so much color in her life. Not at her parents' opulent, extravagant parties and galas, not even at any of the pride parades she'd seen.

This was otherworldly.

As Lexa held the door open to Niylah's classroom, she heard herself mumble, "whoa."

Costia's smile was bright when she nudged Lexa, whose eyes had settled on a mass of balloons of all shapes, sizes, and colors, floating to touch the fluorescents on the ceiling. "Clarke Griffin spares no expense for her birthdays." Costia informed her with a quiet whisper. "Well, her friends don't, anyway."

Lexa nodded, blinking as a balloon narrowly missed her when Clarke turned around to greet someone who wished her a happy birthday.

Niylah was sitting over by Raven and Octavia, all three of whom were wearing party hats, Niylah slightly disgruntled but amused nonetheless.

"Bye baby." Costia pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Lexa's mouth before skipping off to her seat, likely trying to catch up on the daily gossip with her friends.

Lexa mumbled a meek farewell, turning to sit in her seat beside Clarke, who'd been turned away, talking quietly to someone else.

Lexa felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was that...guilt? Because she was empty handed? She and Clarke were hardly friends, more like "frenemies" as she'd overheard Reyes say once. She didn't owe Clarke anything, right?

And yet, when Clarke turned to her, blue eyes dimmed, blush on her cheeks from all the attention, she felt that she did.

"Hi." Clarke's voice was small, a little smile on her lips.

"Happy Birthday." Lexa greeted, slightly awkward. "I'm sorry...If I had known-"

Clarke waved a hand with an eye roll. "What, you would've gotten me something? Don't tell me you're going soft on me, Woods."

Lexa felt a smile finding its way to her lips. "Hardly." She scoffed, though she felt a familiar tug in her chest.

"Any celebrations?" Lexa asked after a moment of silence.

Clarke shrugged, jerking her head back at Raven and Octavia, who were whooping and chattering away about their grand plans. "These two always arrange something, whether I like it or not."

"You don't like the attention?" Lexa asked with a wry smile.

Clarke shrugged. "I don't really get off on that like you do." She smirked when Lexa's jaw dropped, satisfied that she'd made her mark.

Lexa feigned a look of hurt, shaking her head. "And to think, I was planning on sparing you today."

Clarke gave her a small smile. "Don't. I...don't like being reminded that today is any different, anyway."

Before Lexa could respond, the bell rang, and Niylah stood, smoothing out her shirt.

There was no group work that day, and Lexa left wondering what exactly Clarke had meant by that.

It seemed that, wherever Clarke went, cheers, laughter, and general obnoxious behavior followed.

Lexa had arrived a few minutes late to Marcus Kane's history class, hoping to slide through the door unnoticed. Instead, she found that she was sliding into what was practically a party, with Kane nowhere to be found.

Lexa was starting to learn that Kane made a habit of showing up approximately ten minutes late to his fourth class period.

Of course, the present Delinquents had taken advantage, and the classroom had been turned into a mini disco of sorts, with music blaring from an apparent speaker in Octavia's backpack, her twin standing on the desk and handing out cupcakes to eager students in Clarke's honor. Raven had been whispering something to Luna, who was eyeing Clarke with her sculpted brow raised, running a hand through her curls.

At that, Lexa's eyes narrowed.

Monty, whom Lexa had learned to be quite bright, just from grading his tests, was trying to console the birthday girl in question, who'd been silent in the corner.

When Lexa stepped in, heads turned, and some people set their cupcakes down with slight disappointment, and fear.

It was a well known fact that Lexa Woods was Marcus Kane's deputy, his second in command, his prized TA. She was supposed to enforce his word, was she not?

But Lexa Woods was also a notorious rebel.

Lexa pushed her way past Bellamy, politely declining his offered cupcake as she strode over to her desk, dropping her expensive italian book bag down with a sigh, leaning back into her seat to take in her surroundings.

Her eyes roamed the expanse of Clarke's dress clad figure as she stood to throw out a paper plate. Her discomfort seemed to be evident only to Lexa, as everyone seamlessly carried on with their party as if Clarke's shoulders weren't sagging slightly and as if she weren't biting her lip anxiously.

Lexa's emerald gaze narrowed when Luna stood to wrap her arms around Clarke, pulling the blonde into her lap.

Well, that was brazen, for such a new couple, wasn't it?

Lexa couldn't hear the words over the ambient pounding of the beat, but she could certainly read lips.

She felt her own nails digging into her thighs when she witnessed Luna coo, in her undoubtedly sultry and hoarse tone, "Hey babygirl."

Babygirl? Lexa felt an unsavory feeling unfurl in her stomach, the one she'd previously attributed to anger, possibly indigestion. It was becoming clear, now, that Luna was not helping the case.

Clarke smiled that soft, warm smile, and Lexa felt a little bit of that anger dissipate. After all, she had the right to protect her english partner, right? Niylah would have wanted that.

"What's the matter?" Luna's lips moved, almost grazing Clarke's ear.

Lexa listened intently for Clarke's response, only to find Raven Reyes blocking her field of vision.

"Hey Commander." Raven chirped, leaning over in front of Lexa, blocking her view entirely.

"Hello Raven." Lexa's response was a sigh. At least she could hear her at this close of a proximity. "Enjoying Clarke's party?"

"This?" Raven scoffed, eyes darting around. "This is nothing. Clarke usually ends up getting a rager at Octavia's before she...." Raven trailed off with a glance at Lexa's cocked brow. 

"Maybe I've said too much."

Lexa's lips quirked into a small smile. At least Clarke had a caring group of friends, a good backbone of support. "Can I help you with something? That isn't cheating on Kane's tests, because I can't do that."

Raven smirked. "No, actually." She began cockily, and Lexa had to wonder where the latina was headed with her speech. "I was going to ask if you had a problem with L-"

Raven never finished. Over the pounding of the music, someone had shouted, "Clarke!"

And then everything, in typical Arkadia High fashion, went to hell.

The music, still blaring, hadn't stopped. While most of the delinquents went about business as usual, Raven turned around, giving Lexa a clear view of what was going on.

Clarke was grasping at the seemingly large watch that sat on her wrists, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks. Luna, ever shocked and surprised, was still holding Clarke, but looking up in clear need of assistance.

Lexa recognized the symptoms immediately. Clarke was having another...attack, another episode of some sort. From the looks of it, she was hardly paying attention to Luna's hands securing her by the waist.

Lexa shot up, remembering the moment in the library. It wasn't a choice. Pure instinct kicked in, and Clarke had buried her nose into Lexa's neck, while Lexa had calmed her down.

This time, things went rather differently.

It was Bellamy who nearly leapt the desk in front of him, arms going out to envelop Clarke as she limply transferred herself from Luna to Bellamy, tears staining his shirt as he held her closely, rocking her back and forth.

The other students didn't seem to look, anymore. Octavia turned the music down only slightly, and Lexa realized she was sparing her friend the embarrassment of a silent room while she sobbed. Luna stroked Clarke's back as well, but the poor girl looked overwhelmed.

Lexa watched all this with rage tinting her vision, her fists balled at her side. Clarke needed privacy, and air. She needed to be taken outside, to have peace and quiet, tranquility and serenity. She needed Lexa.

Except, she didn't.

Lexa gritted her teeth in anger at her own confusion. What was going on? Why did she feel so personally affected? Why hadn't Clarke turned to her? It had worked so well in the library. Before Lexa could do anything else, she heard Jasper, who'd been pressed up against the window, acting as a sentry, whisper-yell: "Kane's coming!"

Like clockwork, the music was off, and the students were seated, Bellamy gently tugging Clarke outside, Kane greeting them with a knowing nod before entering the room itself.

Just like that, Clarke was swept away. She was still crying when she'd left. And now she was gone.

Kane looked happily dazed, a stark contrast to the melancholy air of the classroom. "Hello students. Ms. Woods." He nodded to Lexa with a smile. "Gorgeous day, isn't it?"

* * *

 

The third time Lexa saw Clarke that day, the atmosphere had changed considerably. There was no posse of delinquents, no raging and shouting, no music pouring from hidden speakers. There were no cupcakes and treats and songs in honor of a very uncomfortable looking Clarke Griffin.

Instead, there was the calming September breeze on the turf field that radiated heat. There were the sounds and grunts of Lexa's varsity team, finishing the day's practice with quiet satisfaction.

There was blue. So much blue. Cerulean and deep, and revealing Clarke's thoughts to Lexa from the blink of her eyes alone.

Clarke had approached Lexa, who'd been watching her team, leaning against one of the towering goal posts, emerald gaze scrupulously scanning the field before meeting Clarke with uncertainty.

"Hi, Lexa." Clarke greeted, as if nothing had happened. As if Lexa hadn't seen her practically tugged out of class by Bellamy Blake, in her weirdly induced haze.

"Griffin." Lexa nodded, feeling a slight heat rush through her when Clarke took in the sight of her in uniform, eyes resting momentarily on Lexa's broad, padded shoulders.

She didn't bother asking how Clarke's birthday was. She had a gut feeling that, if it was anything like what had happened in class, she already knew.

"Sorry I'm a bit early I just...I don't know, I didn't know where to wait." Clarke confessed, playing idly with the strap of her backpack. Lexa noticed she did that when she was nervous.

Lexa's gaze softened at that. "Wait?" She repeated unsurely.

"Yeah, for you." Clarke cocked a brow. "It's...thursday. We work in the library on thursdays."

Lexa blinked, eyes alight with curiosity.

This girl was nothing, if not dedicated.

"Clarke, it's your birthday." Lexa pointed out, feeling Clarke's gaze shift for a split second to her tights before finding their way back up to her.

"So?" Clarke shrugged. "Work still needs to be done. I have a paragraph or two to write for the friday deadline."

Lexa looked incredulous. "I mean, I would just write that for you."

Clarke froze in place, clearly taken by surprise. "You what?"

Lexa felt odd, confessing that for some reason. It wasn't weird, was it? "I just mean...You should go. It looked like Raven was planning a bit of an...event for you."

Clarke smiled sadly, shaking her head, and something in Lexa's chest ached. She took that as a cue to grab her bag, figuring she'd change later, after she'd gotten started with Clarke. She deserved that much for waiting so long.

She signaled something to Anya, who nodded from across the field, and she turned to Clarke, freeing her tied hair with a headshake, running a hand through it. "Ready?"

"Uh..." Clarke nodded slowly, blinking once or twice. "Um, yeah."

Lexa led the way, Clarke finding her place beside her as they took slow strides, making their way off the side of the field with more than several nods in Lexa's direction.

"I know this must be weird." Clarke sighed, her fiery side disappearing.

"Hmm?" Lexa hummed, her heart beating oddly fast. She knew what was coming too.

"You must think I'm crazy, or...a freak." Clarke shook her head. "I know what you saw today in Kane's class, but-"

Lexa wheeled around, and Clarke bumped straight into her, glancing up with narrowed blue eyes.

"I didn't ever say that." Lexa's voice was unlike her usual commanding tone, every ounce of venom and bite had dissipated.

"You thought it." Clarke fired back. "Everyone does. I would. I just..." Clarke trailed off. “Something happened to me. I-”

"Clarke." Lexa spoke gently, her eyes searching Clarke's, forcing the contact. "You don't have to talk about it. I said that before. I just wanted you to know that..." Lexa's voice became smaller, softer by the seconds. "I just want you to know that I'm here, if you want me...need me. In those times, I....I get it." Now Lexa seemed to be stumbling and tripping over her own soft sentiment.

Clarke blinked, eyes wide. "I...Thank you..." She croaked, utterly disoriented by what she'd just heard.

Lexa turned on her heel, smirking. "Who knows? Maybe my fanclub will be at the library."

Clarke felt a smile tugging at her previous frown. "You are so full of shit, Alexandria Woods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And soft Lexa finally makes an appearance. Also, how many of you guessed that Luna was going to be the one vying for Clarke's affection? #Cluna for the win (not really, Clexa is eternal). 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for the continuous support of the story! As for all of you agonizing at the slowburn, don't worry, Niki and I are pretty annoyed too, but it's realistic. It's high school. I can't tell you how many times I've pined over people in the past. And thank you again to all those making art/playlists/etc for the fic, we really do appreciate it as well as all of your comments and asks and such. 
> 
> Have a lovely week, see you guys next Wednesday with another update! And don't forget to look for updates on the blog!


	6. October Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower fields, a Cluna date, jealous Lexa, and Aden battles some demons. 
> 
> Also, Raven sets shit on fire.

"Good morning, Clarke." Lexa's voice had an extra cocky ring to it as she slid into her seat beside the blonde, who'd been diligently writing in her english notebook, ever the good student.

Clarke shook her head in exasperation. "Good morning, Commander."

Clarke didn't notice Lexa's reaction to her use of the nickname. It was different, the way Clarke said it. The way it so elegantly and deliciously rolled off her lips.

Lexa forgot to speak.

"Another game won..." Clarke drawled, glancing up at Lexa with a wry smile.

"You came." Lexa noted aloud, and Clarke glanced away bashfully.

"For Anya." Clarke blurted out.

"You have a thing for my cousin?" Lexa's bewilderment, and acidic tone, were not unnoticed by Clarke.

Clarke laughed, blushing. "Uh, not really. But...you know...support your local girl football player and all that."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, but smirked nonetheless. Clarke was teasing her.

"You're on a roll, then?" Clarke asked, leaning forward on her elbow, toothy smile in place.

"We don't plan on losing." Lexa shot back arrogantly, but she matched Clarke's smile.

"Too bad." Clarke whispered, her voice lowering so that Lexa was closer. "You know, you could really stand to be knocked flat on your ass a few times. Take your cockiness down a notch. I'd pay to see that."

Lexa grinned wickedly at Clarke, enjoying their banter like she had come to enjoy most things about Clarke. "You'd pay to see my ass, Griffin?"

"That's not what I said." Clarke scoffed, cheeks turning red.

Lexa's smirk forced Clarke to shake her head, muttering, "You are incorrigible."

Their work began and Lexa's playful mood only seemed to bolster Clarke's own spirits. She too had come to enjoy their banter.

Maybe it had a little bit to do with Lexa's offering of support the other day on the field.

Maybe.

But Clarke began to notice little nuances and changes in Lexa's tonality, in her expression, a softness that perhaps had been absent on their first day. It was endearing.

Towards the end of the class period, Clarke had noticed Lexa's telltale smirk boring into her.

Glancing up, she felt an immediate blush settling in. "What?" She demanded.

"Oh, I'm sizing you up." Lexa announced loftily, shutting her book with a satisfied smile.

"Me?" Clarke snorted. "What for? Planning on taking our arguments to the next level?"

There was a strange intensity in those words. She found herself looking away, while Lexa licked her lips, heat pooling in her stomach.

Okay, so she had frustrating bouts of attraction to Lexa Woods. Who didn’t?

"It's just..." Lexa shrugged. "I'm the so called Commander of the Kru...You're the head of your little group of...Delinquents."

"Yeah yeah, we’re star crossed lovers." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Why is this relevant? You planning on a gang war?"

Lexa's lips quirked up in a smile at that. "No. But I was debating inviting you to a party at my place, Friday evening."

Clarke's brows shot up. "Your place?"

"Anya's, if we're being specific, but my aunt and uncle have fled for some much needed alone time, which I don't care to think about. That leaves Anya and I in charge." She replied lazily, twirling her pen between her long fingers.

Clarke bit her lip. "So you're using your bestowed responsibilities to...throw a rager?"

Lexa shrugged. "Costia wanted to. Who am I to deny her?"

Clarke felt an unpleasant feeling bubble in the pit of her stomach. Of course Lexa doted on her. 

"Well." Clarke began, ready to deny. That turned her off completely. "I don't think our groups would get along, you're right."

Lexa leaned forward, wry smile on her lips and glint in her eyes. "Who says it's about them?"

Clarke froze, batting her eyelashes in surprise. Did Lexa just-

"Bring whomever." Lexa shrugged as the bell rang, offering Clarke a lazy grin (but damn if it wasn't the most beautiful thing Clarke had ever seen). "At least...think about it."

Lexa had sauntered off before Clarke had a chance to take another jab. Now she really did have to consider it.

* * *

 

Through a lot of stealthy planning on his part, Aden had finally set the beginnings of his plan into motion. 

Clarke had cancelled their tutoring session for the day, citing personal reasons, which had given Aden all the excuse he needed to call a meeting to order. With Atom’s help, Aden had successfully located the lockers of all the so-called  _ delinquents _ , and deposited individual notes asking them to gather at the school library after the conclusion of sixth period. 

Aden sat, flipping through the binder he’d prepared, and watched as they trickled in, one by one. 

The Blake twins arrived first, with Raven following not long after, and then came Monty Green and Jasper Jordan until, finally, Murphy walked in, hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket, sitting next to the others. They were talking amongst themselves, and Aden gauged that the general mood was one of confusion, and decided to make his presence known, walking over to the table they’d all sat down at, and plopping his binder down on the table. 

“You may be wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today,” he opened dramatically, doing his best to channel his inner Lexa. 

“Who’s the kid?” he heard Raven ask, and Octavia piped up a moment later.

“That’s Aden Woods.”

“As in the commander’s little brother?”

“That would be the one.”

He cleared his throat, shooting a little glare in their direction, to which Raven answered with a wide grin. 

“Anyways, as I was saying,” Aden continued, “you are all here today to help with a plan that I have conceived, and will show to you with the help of my lovely assistant, Atom.” On cue, Atom approached, rolling along with him a borrowed giant whiteboard. Aden quickly rifled through his binder, and pulled out several packets, and Atom handed one to each delinquent. 

“Exhibit A,” as he spoke, Aden quickly pulled a picture of Clarke from his binder and taped it to the whiteboard on the left side, “exhibit B,” here, he placed a picture of Lexa on the opposite end of the board, and quickly drew a blue line between the two of them, and wrote, in big, block letters  _ OPERATION CLEXA  _ above the line.

“I like this kid already,” Raven grinned, flipping through the offered packet, which was a detailed task analysis and timeline for Aden’s master plan. 

“Now,” Aden continued, “as you can tell, this is an intervention in an attempt to get your friend, Clarke, and my sister, Lexa, together, because, quite frankly, the amount of sexual tension between the two of them is ridiculous.”

“Amen to that, sister,” Octavia grinned, high-fiving Raven from across the table. 

“Now, there are a few roadblocks in this plan,” Aden said, motioning to Atom, who had pictures ready in his hand, “most notable exhibit C.” He paused to allow Atom time to place Costia’s picture next to Lexa’s, drawing a pink line between the two. “And, most recently, an unexpected roadblock that will put a dent in my timeline, exhibit D.” Here, Atom placed a picture of Luna next to Clarke. 

“Now, while I don’t have anything against Costia or Luna, I just don’t think that the two of them are the best for the people they’re currently pursuing, and would be better suited with a different partner.”

“I can agree with you on that,” Bellamy agreed, pursing his lips, “Luna had no clue how to handle Clarke when she was upset, so I can’t see that lasting very long.” Aden grinned at him widely, and Atom began writing their respective names on the board.

“Now, as you can see, I’ve laid out a comprehensive list of things you can do in order to help Clarke and Lexa realize that they were meant to be―yes, Monty?” The korean boy had a small frown on his face and had raised his hand. 

“Yeah, don’t you think we should let the two of them figure this out on their own?”

“Have you  _ met _ , Clarke, Mon? She’s even more stubborn than Raven―”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment, Jas.”

“I know, but―” Monty trailed off at the looks from his friends, who all looked fully onboard with the idea, sans Murphy, who appeared fairly bored, as per usual, and, outnumbered, the boy sighed. “Fine. You guys win.” 

“Excellent!” Aden cheered, clapping his hands together, “now, we have to start off slow, I’d personally recommend…”

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why you’re upset.” Anya sighed, putting her feet up on Lexa’s dashboard on the harrowing morning drive to Arkadia.

Lexa was hiding beneath her tinted sunglasses, lips pressed in a firm line, much like her mother did when she was angry. At that thought, she felt another pang. She couldn’t even remember her mother’s stern voice anymore.

“Ow, hey!” Anya protested when Lexa delivered a swift shove to her feet, sending them down. “What the hell, Lex?”

“Feet off my dashboard.” Lexa growled pointedly, her eyes on the road.

Aden sighed, leaning forward from his seat in the back, to whisper in Anya’s ear: “She’s mad because mom and dad have been so busy that they’ve barely caught up with us. You and Lexa have a four game win streak and a perfect season so far.”

“So?” Anya scoffed. “It’s not like you play for them.”

Lexa, quite privy to their hushed whispers, didn’t answer, instead shrinking further into her seat.

“So, come out with the team to the Dropship after practice today.” Anya offered, glancing at her cousin with a pointed look.

“I’m supposed to go out with Cost.” Lexa mumbled, her eyes on the road.

Aden resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Anya did not.

“Why?” Anya pressed.

“She’s my girlfriend, for starters.” Lexa replied mildly, unwilling to fight so early in the morning.

“Doesn’t mean you have to suck face all the time.” Anya retorted.

“Amen.” Aden quietly murmured from his back seat, catching Lexa’s sharp glance at him through the rearview mirror.

“I’m not in the mood for English.” Lexa sighed, rubbing her temple with her free hand as she stopped at a light, bringing the car, her baby, to a gentle rolling stop.

“Yeah but Crewe almost makes that class worth it.” Anya smirked. “Right? She’s hot as hell.”

Lexa bit her lip. “I don’t even know where we stand, to be honest. She likes my partner, though. Clarke.”

Aden perked up silently, eyebrows shooting up. This was going to be telling.

“How’s that…going for you?” Anya asked, rather awkwardly.

“It’s…” Lexa sighed, shooting a look at Aden. “Okay, I’m only saying this once. I might have overreacted about her. She’s….”

“Amazing?” Aden supplied. “Great? Really attractive?”

At that last one, Anya shot him a smirk and shook her head, though neither one missed Lexa’s tensing at the wheel.

“We’re making it work.” Lexa supplied, pulling to a sharp stop in front of the curb.

“Uh, Lex.” Anya muttered in confusion. “This isn’t the senior lot.”

Lexa put the car in park, glancing at Anya, motioning for her to switch over. “You’re absolutely right.” She fired back, numbly. “Park her. And not a scratch, Anya.”

“Where are you going?” Anya asked, slipping around as she stopped her cousin by the hood of the car.

Lexa shook her head in response, turning away, bag slung over her shoulder.

“She’s going to brood, somewhere.” Aden informed Anya with a helpless shrug. “She ditches, remember?”

“Wow, I didn’t realize how pissed she was. Man, she’s upset.”

* * *

 

The morning breeze made the flowers dance up in the northern quad, past the football field Lexa had so diligently spent all her free time on.

And for what?

Nothing.

She was “The Commander”, “Gifted”, the “Star of the School”, and “D1 Bound”.

What did it matter?

For all Alexander and Anastasia Woods knew, she could have been dropping out to pursue a career in the circus.

Lexa sat, setting her bag aside as she bunched her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her jeans. She took in the sweet aroma of the flowers, the various types swaying all around her, giving off their last glimpses of brilliance before the harsher season of winter.

Perhaps these flowers would be resilient, like her.

Perhaps they’d bloomed in the spring, where everything had been fine, like Lexa.

Perhaps they were determined to stay alive, even in the harsher, more desperate times, like winter.

Maybe Lexa could, too.

Lexa thought about how many times she’d been the one to kiss Aden’s injuries, to pick him up from school. She thought about how many times she’d gotten herself into idiotic situations, ditching class, getting into physical altercations, all because her beloved mother and father couldn’t be bothered to make so much as a goddamn guest appearance in her own adolescent life.

She thought about it, and she cried.

She let tears well in her eyes, ushering them to fall with quiet sighs.

The last time they’d actually spoken to her was a skype call, where all they’d done was gush over Costia.

She hadn’t had a heart to heart about womanhood with her mother in ages.

Her father hadn’t passed her the ball in months.

She knew it was ridiculous, petty, even. She was eighteen. She was an adult. She knew she didn’t need anyone. She knew that no one had to know her innermost thoughts, her secrets and feelings that she feared to share with even those closest to her.

Aden knew not to bother her during these times of refuge, and he wouldn’t be caught dead skipping class.

Lexa wasn’t sure it was within Anya’s capacity to concern herself over such trivial things.

Indra and Gustus were sweet, but they were occupied with making a living, and Lexa dared not interfere with that.

She thought of Costia, her radiant beauty, her sweet smiles.

She could never open up to Costia like that. Not with all the little intricacies Costia busied herself with, like school and the scholarship and the drama and gossip of her status.

Lexa felt alone, not for the first time that day, that week, that month, that year.

Lexa felt entirely, utterly alone. 

* * *

 

Clarke frowned as the bell for chemistry rang, signalling the beginning of class, and Lexa was still nowhere in sight. 

After not seeing the girl in english, Clarke had assumed she was just off doing something with Titus, as she was known to miss one period at a time for miscellaneous reasons, but usually came back by third period, which was chemistry. This time, however, she still remained oddly absent, and Clarke couldn’t help but peel a pang of concern towards the brunette football player. She considered sending her a text asking her if she was okay, but pushed the thought away quickly, as she didn’t want to seem too worried.

“Good morning class,” Pike greeted as he entered the room, the door closing behind him with an echoing  _ click _ . 

“Morning Mr. Pike.” The monotonous, well-rehearsed response of the class reverberated through the chilly classroom, and the man smiled tightly at them, setting his bag down on the desk at the front of the room. 

“Now, as I was explaining the other day, today we’ll be doing a lab in regards to the formation of different crystalline structures, so you’ll need to get into pairs of two, no more, no less. I’ll give you a few minutes to decide that amongst yourselves, and you can begin when you’re ready, instructions are online in the canvas module for the day. And please, for the love of god,” he paused to shoot a glare in the direction of Raven and Jasper, “don’t blow anything up today.”

“No promises, sir!” Raven called back cheekily, and the man rolled his eyes before returning to whatever it was he did on his laptop every day. Clarke figured it had something to do with botany, because Pike absolutely adored plants, and even kept a few in his classroom, which was a bold move on his part, especially with how often Raven and Jasper set things on fire. 

Clarke immediately turned to Octavia, who greeted her with a grin, patting the seat next to her welcomingly. 

“Ten dollars says Raven sets something on fire,” Octavia whispered, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t take sucker bets, O, I learned my lesson the hard way,” she paused, “twenty says it’s Bellamy’s shirt.” Octavia grinned and shook Clarke’s hand as she began pulling up the instructions from the internet. 

“You’re so on, Griffin.”

Pike had chosen the lab specifically because he knew it was an easy one, and he’d been trying to come up with things for his class to do that didn’t leave any opportunity for either of his more explosive students to create a scene. But there was little that could stop Raven Reyes from making something go  _ boom _ . 

“Alright, which one of you nerds is going to be my partner since my cousin so graciously spared me of her presence.” Clarke couldn’t help but tune into Anya’s conversation, half because she hoped for information as to  _ why  _ Lexa was absent, and half generally curious on which delinquent would pair with the girl for the lab.

“I will.” Clarke exchanged a grin with Octavia when Raven and Bellamy’s voices rang out in unison, and Clarke had the feeling that she’d be walking out of this class twenty dollars richer. 

“Ooh, two idiots fighting for my hand in holy chemistry partnership,” Anya deadpanned, “it’s basically all my dreams come true.” Bellamy and Raven, however, ignored her snide remark in favor of glaring at one another.

“I’m about to be twenty dollars richer,” Clarke crowed, and Octavia scowled in response, reading the instructions in favor of listening to Clarke gloat. 

“If Anya wanted to fail chemistry, she’d pick you as a partner, Bell,” Raven scoffed, “because your head is filled with nothing more but hot air.”

“Yeah, well I don’t think Anya wants to get blown up, either,” Bellamy shot back, “and don’t be jealous because I’m hotter than you are, Rae.”

“Oh,  _ you? Hotter? _ Need I remind you who bagged  _ four―” _

Choosing to ignore her two friends, Clarke went against her better judgement and pulled up her phone, biting her lip lightly as she tapped on the messaging app.

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ Hey, you alright? Haven’t seen you today. _

She tried to push down her disappointment and concern when there wasn’t an immediate response, and the fact that she needed to push down said emotions at all confused her to no end. She and Lexa were just  _ barely _ friends… except that was a lie. Clarke wasn’t just ‘ _ barely friends’ _ with people who saw her in that state of emotional vulnerability and  _ comforted her. _

“Oh yeah? Well at least I’m not obsessed with some  _ dumb musical _ ―”

“―don’t you bring Hamilton into this! Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius!”

“See? What a fucking  _ nerd _ ―”

“Ok, how about we calm down, no need to fight over m― _ holy shit!” _ Anya’s exclamation of surprise successfully snapped Clarke out of her own thoughts, and the blonde girl was greeted by the alarmed screaming of one Bellamy Blake, who was jumping up and down, trying to put out the bright orange flame that had sprouted on his shirt. 

“Stop, drop, and roll, Bell,” Octavia grumbled as she fished through her wallet, grudgingly slapping a crisp bill into Clarke’s outstretched hands. Bellamy, however, was not one for the simple ‘stop, drop, and roll’, so he ran over to the emergency shower and pulled the handle, and the class erupted into chaos as water began pouring down from the ceiling, and the smug class president took the excuse to take his shirt off, revealing toned muscles that were now shining with water.

“Damn you, Bellamy! This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

**_Master Jedi Clarke_ **

_ If I was looking for a Lexa, where would I find her? _

**_Young Padawan_ **

_ Probably in the flower field to the North of the school. _

_ Why are you looking for her? _

**_Master Jedi Clarke_ **

_ ….I’m worried _

**_Young Padawan_ **

_ Good luck! _

Pike looked positively  _ murderous _ , and he threw his arms up into the air in surrender.

“I try to have a nice, peaceful lab and  _ this  _ happens. I need a vacation.” He walked out of the room, bag in hand, leaving a rowdy class in his wake. Raven was still screaming at Bellamy, now in spanish, and Anya looked  _ entirely  _ too amused, while Octavia was trying to coax the quickly assembled blowtorch out of Raven’s hands.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Clarke slipped out of the room relatively unnoticed, and began to make her way off campus, destination clear in mind. 

The walk didn’t take very long at all, the small little field was just over the hill to the left of the football field, and Clarke had frequented the spot almost religiously in her freshman year, using the bright colors as inspiration for her paintings. 

Lexa was sitting facing away from her, knees drawn up to her chin, on the downward slope of the hill, staring out at the multitude of flowers, looking so much smaller than Clarke had ever seen her. 

Wordlessly, the blonde moved to sit next to Lexa, drawing her knees up in a similar fashion. 

The two of them sat in silence for a while, just looking at the flowers. Clarke wasn’t sure how she felt in that moment, but there was a flowing sense of calm, of coexistence, and she could feel her stress melting like evaporating dewdrops, coaxed away gently by the mid-morning sunshine. Their shoulders were barely brushing, as Clarke didn’t want to intrude on Lexa’s personal space, but the brunette didn’t shy away from her as expected. After a few long moments, Lexa opened her mouth. 

“Do you ever just feel so alone in the world? Like, you’re surrounded by people but you just feel as though there’s something lacking, a piece of you missing, and you can’t quite figure it out? And then you realize that it’s just the dull ache of loneliness thrumming through your bones and nothing seems to stop it?”

Clarke knew the feeling all too well, knew it better than perhaps even Lexa herself did, but didn’t voice those thoughts, because this was Lexa’s moment of introspection, not hers. 

“I just,” Lexa paused, unable to form words, motioning widely with her hands, brows furrowed in obvious frustration, “I don’t like feeling like this, and being so helpless about it.”

Wordlessly, Clarke leaned into Lexa slightly, and the other girl melted into her touch, left hand easily accepting Clarke’s right, and sighing contentedly when Clarke began to rub small, comforting circles on the back of her palm. 

Clarke didn’t know how long the two of them sat there, Lexa drawing comfort from her silent companion. It might have been an eternity or a few fleeting moments, but they were at peace. 

In the distance, the bell for fourth period rang, and Clarke stood, brushing stray strands of grass off of her pants before she lowered her arm in offering. Lexa stared at it for a moment before accepting, and Clarke pulled her from the ground before tentatively pulling the usually arrogant girl into a soft embrace, letting Lexa relax in her arms. 

“Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“You’re never alone.” As Clarke pulled away from the other girl, she pretended to ignore the sheen of wetness in the emerald gaze, and turned, tugging Lexa alongside her. “Come on, or we’ll be late to Kane’s.” Lexa laughed humorlessly, using her free hand to wipe at her eyes from behind Clarke, before the two of them headed off in the direction of the school once more.

* * *

 

The wordless assimilation back to the norm of Kane’s class would have been almost pleasing, if Lexa hadn’t found that staring at Clarke Griffin made the separation almost a thousand times more painful.

Kane himself had made a habit of coming in late, therefore, the students took it upon themselves to absolutely screw the seating chart and simply cajole and converse.

Lexa, on the other hand, had duties to fulfill, loyalties to keep.

She noticed the stack of papers on her designated desk, all exams from last class. She also noticed the key, in a manila envelope marked with Kane’s writing: For Lexa Woods’ Eyes Only. She shook her head at that, wondering if Kane actually thought that would stop anyone.

Luckily, she’d gotten there first.

Slinging her bag of her shoulder with a sigh, Lexa slid into her seat, pulling the papers into her line of vision. With a great sigh, she began to tune everyone out, willing herself to focus on the task at hand.

Instead, she felt a hand on top of hers. Steeling herself, she glanced up, eyes narrowed.

“Hey, Commander.” It was Jasper Jordan, with a cheeky smile, leaning across the desk like it was a bar and he was doing her the favor of ordering a drink.

“Jordan.” Lexa replied curtly.

Today was not the day for delinquent antics, with the rare exception of Clarke Griffin.

“So, I hear you come from a business family?” Jasper wriggled his eyebrows.

Lexa sighed, rubbing her temples. “Was it my parents and last name on the cover of Forbes that gave you that impression?”

Jasper chuckled at that, while Lexa tried to maintain her calm façade. “Anyway, seems to me like you’re a smart cookie.”

“I’m not giving you the exam key to sell, Jordan.” Lexa scoffed.

Jasper’s face fell immediately. The crime would be traced directly to her. Her scholarship opportunities would go down the drain, and maybe then her parents would actually give her the time of day.

Were all delinquents this dense?

“Think about it.” Jasper put his arm around Lexa, not noticing the way her muscled weapon of a body went rigid. “You, me, maybe Monty….Hundreds of dollars-”

“Whoa, Jas.” Clarke Griffin’s husky tone boosted Lexa’s resolve almost instantly. “She’s about ten seconds away from breaking your fingers.”

Jasper noticed Lexa’s tense posture and immediately backed up, eyes wide. “No…Nope, no need for that. I’m just…I’m gonna….you know what? We never had this talk.”

He scampered off in the direction of Monty’s stern glare.  

Clarke chuckled, and Lexa felt her anger evaporate on the spot.

“I’m your English partner. I expect a cut.” Clarke teased, leaning against the desk.

Lexa felt herself fall into a smile. “My hero.” She fired back, watching Clarke’s eyes sparkle with amusement.

“Sorry, about him. He’s…” Clarke shrugged. “We love him anyway.”

Lexa smirked. “Same for Anya. I guess being related helps, there.”

Clarke chuckled softly once more.

Before Lexa could add anything, however, Clarke’s hands were pulled forward and she turned abruptly to reveal Luna, who had an eerily similar confident smirk. She was in a tank top that was kind, to say the least, and Lexa felt something unsavory stir within her all over again.

“Hey.” Clarke breathed, smiling evenly.

“Hey yourself.” Luna offered. “How are you?”

“Alright. Kinda tired, but…Alright.” Clarke offered, seemingly still embarrassed from her attack last time in front of Luna.

Lexa waited, for Luna to ask. To ask how she was coping, if everything was alright, if she needed any support.

Luna decided to avoid the topic altogether.

“Same here, practice gets a little rough.” Luna nodded, as if she knew Clarke’s pain.

Lexa scoffed aloud. It wasn’t even Lacrosse season.

Lexa could practically feel the awkward vibes Clarke was giving out as she, too, struggled to dodge the root of the subject: her attack. Lexa couldn’t believe Luna was so blatantly ignoring it, especially given how poorly she’d handled it earlier.

“Something funny, Woods?” Luna, playing the part of the ever-close family friend, leaned over Lexa’s desk, smirk still annoyingly in place.

Lexa wanted to wipe it off with her fist.

“Your paper.” Lexa shrugged with a tone that invited Luna to bite. “I’m grading.”

“Oh, Lex.” Luna began with an airy laugh. “Always competitive, this one.” Luna turned back to Clarke, who’d been watching the entire exchange rather quizzically. “Did you know we played football together growing up?”

“One of us actually did something with it.” Lexa muttered, trying desperately to focus on the papers before her.

Luna’s smirk was unwavering. “That’s because I was more interested in the finesse of lacrosse.”

Lexa bit back a reply.

“I could’ve made the Grounder varsity football team if I wanted.” Luna shrugged, Clarke nodding, seeming to accept the idea. “Probably would’ve beaten out Woods for captain, here.”

At that, several heads turned. The class fell silent, save for the “oohs” of students trying desperately to rile up a fight between the two dominant Alpha personalities on campus. They were both well built, with wits to match. It would have been a hell of a fight.

Lexa stood up, eyes narrowing, jaw clenching.

Only Clarke knew what kind of day she was having.

“Oh, looks like I hit a nerve.” Luna murmured, though there wasn’t too much malice in her tone.

Clarke didn’t seem to understand their relationship at all. If they were family friends, why did they look like they wanted to murder each other?

Lexa stepped around the desk, and Clarke noticed the way her bicep muscles tightened, much like her jaw.

“Oh shit.” Bellamy mumbled from his seat with the delinquents, standing up, feeling some sense of duty as class president. “Woods…” He tsked, moving behind her cautiously.

Lexa was so clearly not interested in his warning.

“Holy shit.” Raven grinned at Octavia, who regarded the entire scenario with a wry smile. It was so obviously a tug-of-war for Clarke Griffin’s affections.

Aden was sharp.

“Hey.” Clarke turned to Lexa, trying to get her attention. “Lexa.” She tried again, softly. She stepped forward, pressing a gentle hand against Lexa’s chest, forcing the girl back a step.

To everyone’s surprise, she didn’t receive a tongue lashing of any kind. Lexa merely took in a breath, eyes locking with Clarke’s.

“She’s not worth it.” Clarke murmured only so that Lexa could hear, offering her a wry smile.

Lexa couldn’t believe it.

Clarke had taken her side? Over Luna’s? Weren’t they dating?

Before she had any time to process what had just occurred, Kane had walked in, beaming and chipper as ever.

“Morning, lovely students of mine!” He cornily grinned.

Lexa wondered what the hell had gotten into him as of late.

“Hey. I’ll pick you up at seven, right?” Luna smiled in Clarke’s direction, and Clarke nodded vigorously, slipping silently back into her seat.

Lexa gazed crossly at Luna’s exam, hoping she failed. 

* * *

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Aden grinned as Atom picked up the soccer ball that the two of them had been practicing juggling with, a small  _ ding  _ letting him know that his mother was here to pick him up. 

On the days that Aden wasn’t in tutoring with Clarke, the two boys would spend an hour or so together after school, just messing around and waiting for their respective rides. Atom’s mom didn’t get off of work until later, and Aden had to wait around for Lexa to finish practice anyways, so it made sense that the two friends would pass the time together. 

That, and Aden genuinely loved spending time with Atom. There was something about the other boy that made him feel completely comfortable, and he never had to worry about being someone else in Atom’s presence. Atom accepted him for who he was, nothing more, nothing less, which Aden appreciated endlessly. 

“Yeah,” Aden returned, pulling the taller boy into a quick hug, “see you then, nerd.”

Atom pulled away with a small smile on his face, a faint brushing of pink rising on his neck and under his ears, before offering Aden a jaunty salute and jogging in the direction of the parking lot, backpack swung over his shoulder. 

Now without a distraction, Aden made to walk away from the courtyard he and Atom had been occupying, whistling absentmindedly to himself. The sun was still high in the sky, and his eyes traced the lines of his shadow, hands stuffed in his pockets as he followed the sidewalk. His expression deepened into a frown when he noticed other shadows approaching his own, as he hadn’t seen anyone else around the courtyard at the same time. 

Aden turned around, and felt his heart drop when he observed the familiar faces of Dax Mulligan and his two cronies, Sterling and Myles. 

“Mulligan,” he greeted, trying his best to remain calm.

“Woods,” the much larger boy had a rather evil smirk planted on his face, and Aden knew that this wasn’t going to end well. “You two, keep an eye out for the Griffin bitch this time.”

“Which one?” Sterling inquired, and Dax scowled at him. 

“Both, I don’t fucking care, just make sure that I’m not interrupted.”

Aden felt a rush of righteous anger rise within him at the bully’s words, because Clarke was one of the most caring people he’d ever met, and didn’t deserve to be slandered as such, and he knew that Abby Griffin wasn’t very different. 

“Alright, Dax, on it.”

At that, the two other boys scampered off, and Aden turned once more to face Dax, who cracked his knuckles in a manner that was supposed to be menacing, and Aden did the only sensible thing he could think of. 

He ran. 

His feet carried him quickly out of the courtyard and into the school, and he looked around frantically for somewhere to run to, but by this time, the majority of the staff had left, and the hallways were barren. 

“You can’t escape this time,” Dax laughed, “you don’t have that blonde bitch to rescue you.”

True to his word, it wasn’t long before Dax caught him. Regardless of all the running he did for soccer, Aden’s legs were still much shorter than Dax’s, and he flinched as rough hands grabbed him by his neckerchief, which, while aesthetically pleasing, wasn’t the best aid in escaping from bullies. 

Within moments, Aden found himself once more suspended in the air, up close and personal with Dax’s sneering face, back pressed up against the uncomfortable coolness of the lockers. 

“You’re disgusting, you know that?” Dax growled. “You and your little boyfriend.” The words took a moment to register in Aden’s mind, and his face scrunched in confusion. 

“Atom? But we aren’t―”

Dax, however, didn’t seem to care about the actual status of Aden and Atom’s relationship, and the blonde haired boy didn’t get to answer before there was a sharp blow to his abdomen, and he yelped in pain, dropping to the ground quickly when Dax released him. 

He scrambled on the ground as he attempted to get up, but a quick kick to the side of his face stopped his efforts, slamming his head against the metal of the locker doors, and Aden curled into the fetal position, arms covering his head in an attempt to shield himself from further damage. 

It didn’t work. 

Dax seemed to realize that he’d get away with more my targeting places that most people didn’t see, so he was delivering most of the damage to Aden’s stomach and legs, and the younger boy knew that his body was going to be a collage of bruises soon enough, and he focused all of his energy on trying to breath and keeping tears from falling. 

It could have been seconds or hours that Dax unleashed his fury onto the small, limp body in front of him, and all Aden could register at that point was pain, until, suddenly, Dax’s fists were no longer pressing into him.

“Dude, what the fuck? Get off of him!”

A single blue eye peaked out from underneath the protection of a heavy lid, to find his sister’s teammate, Nathan Miller, towering over Dax menacingly. 

“He deserves it, though,” Dax sneered, “the little fa―” Nathan delivered a swift kick to the other boy’s balls, and he went down like a deadweight. 

“Watch yourself, Mulligan,” Nathan growled, “and pick on people your own size. Scatter, before I decide to teach you a lesson.” Aden flinched slightly when his savior approached him, aching all over. 

“Hey, you okay kid?” He reopened his left eye to warily observe the football player, whose own eyes widened in recognition. “ _ Woods?” _

“Don’t,” Aden wheezed, “don’t tell Lexa.” A pause. “Or Anya.”

He knew that if his sister or cousin found out about his predicament, there would be blood to be shed. Neither of them would let Dax get out of this without a severe facial disfigurement, and Aden didn’t want it to come to that. He might have been a bully, but nobody deserved to be hurt so badly. 

“Ok, then I’ll call Clarke―” Aden shook as head as much as he could, pushing himself to a sitting position with great difficulty. 

“No,” he repeated vehemently, “don’t tell anyone.”

Nathan regarded him with a somewhat bewildered look, before sighing. 

“Alright, kid, guess it’s just you and me. C’mon, let’s get you patched up.” Gingerly, so as not to aggravate Aden’s injuries further, he helped the much smaller boy up, and supported his weight so the two of them could stagger over to a locked office. 

“My dad’s head of security,” Nathan shrugged, pulling keys out of his back pocket, “and he’s got some first aid shit in here that I can use.” He paused in his opening of the door. “I got beat up a lot, too, freshman year.”

Surprised, Aden looked up as Nathan helped him into the room and onto a stool. 

“You did? Why?”

“I was a scrappy little thing, probably even smaller than you,” Nathan laughed, “I know, hard to believe now. Also, being openly gay didn’t make things easier for me, so you and I have quite a bit in common it seems.”

“I’m not even gay,” Aden grumbled, “at least, I don’t  _ think  _ I am. I don’t know. It isn’t really something I’ve thought about.” And that much was true. Growing up alongside Anya and Lexa, Aden had regarded sexuality as something that wasn’t a big deal, and thus hadn’t put much thought into his own. 

“Don’t worry about it, kid, you’ve got plenty of time to figure things out.” The older boy frowned. “Pull up your shirt, bud?” Tentatively, Aden did as he was asked, wincing as the movement, and Nathan pursed his lips. 

“He broke some skin on your back, and I’ll probably wrap up your ribs just in case. I don’t think anything’s broken, but you’re gonna be sore for quite some time.” He shook his head in disgust. “Bigots like him need to wake up. It’s 2015, not the stone ages.” Aden cracked a small smile in agreeance, and hissed softly as Nathan wrapped the bandage across his midsection, clipping it in place quickly. 

“Take these.” Aden opened his mouth obediently as Nathan pressed two pain relievers there, and swallowed the offered water quickly. 

“Can you stand?”

Determined, Aden pushed himself up, feeling like a newborn fawn, legs shaky. 

He didn’t want to admit how much pain he was in, but he almost faltered as he took a step forward, head ringing. 

“Dizzy,” he muttered, and Nathan’s scowl deepened.

“Yeah, he hit your head pretty hard.” He disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with an ice pack, and Aden decided quickly that Nathan was now his new favorite person. “Here, hold this to your head, should help till the pain meds kick in. I can rewrap that for you tomorrow before school if you meet me here.”

“Thanks,” Aden breathed, steeling himself and planting a smile on his face, “now I have to make it to Lex…” 

“I’ll walk with you,” the older boy offered, and Aden accepted quickly. 

As always, Lexa was waiting with Anya by her car in the parking lot, and her eyes narrowed when she observed the ice pack practically glued to her younger brother’s head. 

“What happened?” she demanded, and Nathan cut in smoothly before Aden could open his mouth.

“Took a nasty spill in the hallway, hit his head,” the lie rolled off his tongue easily, and Aden felt a surge of gratitude towards the other boy, “doesn’t look like he has a concussion, but I’d let him rest, and ice his head thirty minutes on and off.” The two girls stared, as though searching for any sign of a lie, before nodding.

“Honestly, you’re as clumsy as a baby gazelle,” Anya snorted, “get in the car, nerd.”

“See you at practice tomorrow, Miller.”

“Later, commander.”

* * *

 

Clarke had spent the past hour and a half deciding what to wear. 

Article upon article of clothing had been taken out of her closet and haphazardly laid out on her bed, but she just couldn’t make up her mind.

“Griff,” Raven whined as Clarke threw yet another reject at her friend, “it’s just a movie date.”

“Yeah,” Octavia agreed, “it’ll be dark anyways. And you’re hot, Rivers is gonna appreciate your bod no matter what you wear.” Successfully placated by her friends, Clarke finally settled on her high-waisted white skirt, pulling on a shirt and baby blue sweater over her head, the white collar peeking over the neck of the warmer fabric. After quickly pulling her hair up into a tastefully messy bun and making sure she didn’t look like  _ too  _ much of a mess, there was a ring at the door.

Turning to look at the clock, Clarke smiled softly. 

Seven o’clock sharp. 

Clarke was a sucker for punctuality, Emori must have warned her. 

Before Clarke had the chance to open the door, Octavia bolted past her, Raven not far behind, speeding down the stairs like it was their business, and the former reached the door first, yanking it open with much more force than necessary, revealing Luna in all her glory, wearing black skinny jeans that hugged at her hips, and a low cut white tank top with a black bandeau clearly visible underneath.

“Blake, Reyes,” Luna greeted coolly, before her warm brown gaze flickered over to Clarke, drinking in the sight of the blonde with a grin, “Clarke, looking stunning as always.”

“Not too bad yourself, Rivers,” Clarke grinned, accepting the offered arm and smiling. 

“Have her home by ten,” Octavia instructed sternly, to which Luna rolled her eyes.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Raven added as the two of them made their way towards Luna’s car, arm in arm. 

“The question is, what  _ wouldn’t  _ Raven do,” Clarke muttered under her breath, and Luna laughed lightly before opening the door to the passenger seat for Clarke. The blonde in question hesitated a moment before getting in, buckling her seatbelt quickly and taking a few deep, calming breaths to compose herself. 

Clarke doesn’t remember the movie.

It’s some post-apocalyptic thriller about kids sent down from space to an apparently radioactive earth who are greeted by people already living there, and she recognized a few of the actors, but the story was generally lacking and after a few minutes, Clarke found herself utterly bored. Luna, who had already removed the armrest between the two of them, took advantage of the situation wholeheartedly, and Clarke found herself thanking their decision to sit in the back, because they certainly didn’t watch the movie. 

Clarke prided herself on being a good kisser. 

Though her record of relationships was rather lacking, she’d been known to make out with many a people during parties, though it never went further than that. There’d been one particularly embarrassing moment in sophomore year when her liplocking partner had been Raven, but the two girls laughed about it now. So Clarke  _ knew  _ what a good kiss was.

Luna was a  _ great _ kisser. 

In the darkness of the theater, Clarke felt as though her other senses were heightened, and she could detect the slight citrusy aroma on Luna’s hair, and tasted the mint chapstick on her lips. Somewhere along the line, Luna pulled Clarke into her lap so that the blonde was effectively straddling her, one hand resting on the small of her back, while the other busied itself behind Clarke’s neck, pulling her closer to the lacrosse player, who teasingly nipped at Clarke’s lower lip, before moving to trail kisses down the artist’s jaw, creeping down onto her neck, which caused Clarke to shiver, leaning into Luna’s ministrations. 

All in all, the date was a relative success, and Luna kissed Clarke sweetly after walking her to the front porch of the Griffin household before leaving with a jaunty wave, but Clarke found herself dreading the next morning and the inevitable inquisition that would come with it.

As usual, Raven and Octavia were ruthless. 

Clarke walked into english quickly, making a beeline for Lexa, who was already at her seat.

The brunette football player looked up as soon as Clarke sat down, green eyes searching her face for a moment as her mouth tugged slightly downward, before settling in a neutral position. 

“How’d your date go?” For some reason, Clarke couldn’t help but feel there was an odd sense of forced casualty in Lexa’s tone, which made no sense whatsoever, but she smiled softly anyways.

“Pretty great, actually, we went and saw a movie.”

“Oh?” Lexa raised a singular perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a half-smirk now planted on her face. “What was the movie about?” Clarke opened her mouth as though to answer, before closing it promptly with a frown.

“Y’know, I actually don’t remember much about the movie…” she trailed off with a sheepish smug, the implication certainly there, and Lexa didn’t miss it. Clarke  _ did _ , however, miss the way Lexa’s gaze immediately darkened and the grip on her pencil tightened significantly, knuckles shining white, as her vision was impeded by the two people she’d been trying to avoid most. 

“Griffin! There you are, you sly dog!” Raven grinned, sliding in between Lexa and Clarke forcefully. “You don’t mind, do you, Woods? No? Good. So, Griff, O and I were wondering…”

“Is Luna a good kisser?” Octavia continued, and Clarke blanched, a blush rising to her cheeks. 

“That’s not exactly something you share, guys,” Clarke hissed under her breath, and Raven rolled her eyes.

“Those marks on your neck beg to differ, Griff― _ whoa _ , Woods, you ok there? You just snapped that pencil in  _ half _ , and it’s  _ mechanical.” _ Quickly recovering from her prior embarrassment, Clarke shot a concerned look in Lexa’s direction, but the football player waved her off with a grimace. 

“I’m fine,” Lexa ground out, before quickly turning to acquire a new pencil. There was a moment of pregnant silence, before Raven interrupted once more.

“So, back to Rivers…” Clarke groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

It was a senseless beating, an absolute thrashing. Arkadia High was up, with three times the score of their entirely pathetic opponents, from Mount Weather Academy, Lexa’s old school.

Even students in their section of the bleachers found themselves cheering for Lexa and Arkadia, as it was simply too embarrassing to watch. With only one instance of scoring for all four quarters, it was looking to be a simply dominating performance by Lexa and her team.

The night air was chilled, but that hadn’t stopped Arkadia’s students from massing in their designated bleachers, cheering and screaming for their war-painted Commander, enjoying the high of their undefeated season so far.

Lexa had taken her time, during the defensive plays, to scan the bleachers, out of pure curiosity.

It wasn’t as if she had been looking for anyone in particular. Costia was off to the side with her cheering squad, occasionally smiling at Lexa if they happened to share a glance. Lexa took off her helmet, resting it at her side as she felt strands and curls frame the sides of her face, having fallen loose from her bun.

Lexa’s forest gaze raked the bleachers, noticing many familiar faces from her classes, mixed in with underclassmen she absolutely couldn’t recognize, with Charlotte being the one exception. Lexa had been seeing her everywhere, though she couldn’t bring herself to care. Charlotte was a cute freshman with a good attitude. Lexa didn’t entirely mind her.

And Lexa happened to be in an absolutely chipper mood, having all but secured the game.

So when she waved, ecstatically at Lexa, from behind Aden’s spot alongside his companions, Lexa even gave her a wink, sending her swooning and giggling across the bleachers.

Lexa’s eyes fixed on Aden for a moment, and the two siblings locked gazes, Lexa matching his grin. Aden was her good luck charm, her sense of home and belonging in the bleachers. She felt a pang of regret when she imagine what it’d be like to have her mother, in one of her expensive coats and scarves, cheering Lexa on from beside him. Or her father, in a crisp suit, clapping his hands and booming out unfollowed commands in his proud haze.

She blinked those thoughts away, eyes falling to her current, existing support system.

Lexa’s eyes settled on Clarke Griffin, and she felt her heart fall into her stomach.

Clarke had come, loyal as ever, once again donning the jacket with Lexa’s number 13 emblazoned on the front and back.

Before Lexa could smile at that, a frown pulled to her lips, because Clarke’s face wasn’t entirely visible. That was because she was turned around, currently in a heated lip-lock with Luna Rivers, straddling her knee as she leaned into the kiss, her hands lacing themselves around Luna’s neck. Luna’s hands supported her from the small of her back, and they looked intensely busy.

Lexa felt her jaw clench, her fists balling up beside her tightly.

It made her feel wrong, in every sense of the word. Angry, frustrated, and she wasn’t sure why.

Clarke Griffin deserved better. She deserved someone kind, sweet, and caring; someone who understood her issues and helped her cope with a sweet touch of worry. Not someone cold and flirtatious and sexual like Luna Rivers.

Clarke was rocking ever so gently against Luna’s thigh, and Lexa felt her stomach twist. She felt inexplicably disgusted with herself, because in that moment, she was substituting Luna with herself in her thoughts.

That should have been her hand snaking up the back of Clarke’s sweater, guiding her further into her lips. That should have been Lexa’s knee Clarke was rocking on, pushing against the blonde in sweet agony. That should’ve been Lexa leaving loving bruises on Clarke-

“Woods!” Anya all but shoved her cousin, effectively throwing her out of her reverie. “Game time! Get in there!”

Lexa had seconds to fasten her helmet as she jogged into center field, shaking her thoughts as she tried desperately to listen in to the team huddle.

She didn’t need to listen. She had a plan of her own.

The roar of the crowd was deafening, but Lexa was able to tune it out with razor sharp focus as she awaited the snap, eyeing Lincoln with a sharp gaze. He seemed to get the message.

Lexa had never thrown the ball so recklessly, so daringly, and powerfully in all her years playing the game. The ball was a projectile missile, a torpedo aimed straight for the end zone. Lexa knew Mount Weather had meager defense. Unlike when she was playing with Azgeda and the Queens, Lexa didn’t have to worry about being sacked, especially with Quint and Nyko at the vanguard of her defense.

Lexa had taken a sharp breath, waiting until Lincoln had enough of a start before absolutely launching the ball across the vast distance of almost the entire field.

The stadium was silent.

Clarke had pulled away from Luna, mouth agape in awe.

The stadium only made a sound, specifically, the roar of applause, after Lincoln dove, the ball just landing in his fingertips as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Un-fucking-believable!” Anya grinned as she rushed Lexa, like the rest of her teammates, all slamming into her in a congratulatory fashion.

Mount Weather’s team looked absolutely perplexed as they moved for a “mercy quit”. They had exams to study for, and the game was beyond over.

Lexa couldn’t help the fact that her eyes wandered to Clarke Griffin before anyone else. Before Aden, before Costia, before Titus.

Clarke was grinning at her, clapping wildly as she openly cheered, perhaps for the first time, for Lexa.

Lexa mirrored her grin, triumphant and suggestive as always, taking off her helmet to offer Clarke a wink.

Clarke blinked, her cheeks rosy as she watched Lexa’s chest rise and fall with the victorious stunt she’d just pulled.

And then Lexa was practically toppled over by Costia, who was kissing her before she’d caught her breath entirely.

“Babe, that was fantastic!” Costia cheered, shaking her head. “Really stupid, unbelievably reckless but….nice.”

Lexa laughed at that, eyes falling back to Clarke.

Except now, Luna was holding her delicate hand, leading her away to the parking lot with a mischievous grin on her face.

Suddenly, Lexa didn’t feel like she was winning anymore. 

* * *

 

Aden and his friends had once more found themselves in the company of the delinquents, who were just as loud as ever. Tristan and Charlotte, who Aden couldn’t  _ stand _ , were busy fawning over Anya and Lexa respectively, while Aden was jotting down notes in his binder, trying to brainstorm ways to speed up the flow of his plan.

There was a lull in the game, and Aden made eye contact with his sister, offering her a smile from his position in the bleachers, accompanied by a thumbs up, and a frown tugged at his lips when he saw her face darken, eyes looking beyond him. So, naturally, Aden looked back. 

He wished he hadn’t looked. 

Clarke was situated on Luna’s lap, and the scene that greeted him was so intense that Aden was compelled to look away instantly, diverting his eyes instead to the other delinquents, who were in varying stages of shock. Octavia reached over to close Raven’s slacked jaw, and Bellamy looked utterly affronted from his position right next to the two. Emori seemed pleased that her captain was getting some action, while Murphy appeared as unphased as ever. 

Monty and Jasper were much too high to form a coherent response.

Scowling, Aden pulled his itinerary from the binder, inspecting its contents with a sigh. 

This was going to move the plan back  _ significantly _ . 

He paused in his furious recalibrating to watch his sister once more, blue eyes widening as he took in the ferocity and utter reckless abandon that she channelled to throw the football, felt his own jaw open in wonderment as he watched it  _ soar  _ and  _ soar  _ and  _ soar _ until it found purchase in the endzone, just  _ barely  _ caught by Lincoln’s deft hands. 

Looking down at his itinerary, Aden grinned.

Maybe it wouldn’t slow down the plan as much as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Lexa Woods' mechanical pencil, August 2k15-October 2k15. 
> 
> Also, Aden & his itinerary, the new otp. (Also, Dax is probably one of the two characters I genuinely hate in the entirety of this fic). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, thank you guys so much for the continuous support of this fic, it's really amazing. We look forward to reading each and every one of your asks and comments, and really appreciate you all. Also, no spoilers, buuuuut there may be a breakup pretty soon for you to watch out for ;)
> 
> And for those who may be concerned, don't worry, Clexa is very endgame. See you next week!


	7. October Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breakup, a slip-up, some familiar kids, and the return of the Good Earth Cleavage^tm.

There was something about the art classroom that fueled Clarke’s creativity.

Maybe it was just the fumes from the paint, but either way, it was, without a doubt, Clarke’s favorite time of day. 

Callie Cartwright was an excellent teacher, and she doted on her students, and was a firm believer of painting from the soul, because art was a window to one’s deepest, most personal thoughts. For that reason, she’d tasked them with painting an animal that they felt represented themselves.

Clarke’s canvas was a myriad of warm yellows and browns, each stroke precise and thoughtful. A lioness stared back at her, not yet finished, but amber eyes glinted from behind the curtain of tall grass, intended to make the viewer feel small, as though they were being hunted. Clarke wanted it to look as real as possible, so she was taking her sweet time, carefully using increasingly smaller brushes to capture individual hairs of fur.

Lincoln was painting from a position on the floor, peering up through the skylight to try and capture the different hues of blue, the exact underlying purple in the clouds, face scrunched up in concentration as he carefully outlined his eagle, hands steady. 

Across the room, Clarke could see Costia dancing absentmindedly as she mixed hues on her palette, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The girl always seemed to be doing something other than painting when Clarke looked, but the blonde had to admit that Costia’s swan was coming along well, though Clarke would have personally chosen to paint the pond under the cover of moonlight, with dark purples and blues in the water as opposed to the different shades of lighter blue, but Costia had decided to make the scene sunny, much like her  _ personality _ , as Callie would say gleefully. 

While the majority of the class seemed to be striving for realism, Murphy, of course, had to swim against the current.

“Fuck realism,” he’d declared once Callie had announced the project, earning him a stern look which he ignored completely, and then made a beeline for the watercolors. It suited him, though, the bright splashes of oranges and reds complementing the overall aesthetic of the fox.

She was touching up the eyes, as they needed more of a shine, more definition to their amber depths, when she felt someone approach her from behind. 

“Whoa, Griffin, this is really good.”

Clarke blinked owlishly a few times before turning, a confused smile on her face. 

Was Costia Greene  _ complimenting  _ her?

_ That  _ was certainly a first. 

For as long as Clarke could remember, she and Costia had always been the most competitive when it came to art, but Clarke never stirred up trouble, fulfilled by the knowledge that she was the better of the two, in that way a child grins secretively, content in the knowledge that they are the favorite. They’d been in the same art classes since the dark ages of City of Light Nursery School, and Costia had never, not once, gone out of her way to compliment Clarke’s art.

So, naturally, Clarke was suspicious as all hell. 

“Thanks, Greene,” she said with a half-shrug, “it’s nowhere near done yet, but it’s coming along nicely.” She nodded in the direction of Costia’s swan. “Yours is looking good, too.” Costia flashed her a toothy grin, eyes tracing the expanse of Clarke’s work in great detail, even crouching down so that she was eye-level with the lioness, and she let out a long whistle. 

“I almost feel like I’m being hunted,” she commented, and Clarke couldn’t help the internal victory dance knowing that it had the desired effect, even though it was  _ Costia  _ who was complimenting her. 

“Thanks, that’s what I was aiming for,” Clarke continued, somewhat awkwardly, as Costia’s eyes continued to wander, not necessarily on Clarke’s painting, but around the art room itself. Callie would hang up old pieces from the previous years on the walls, liking to keep the place lively and bright, and Clarke couldn’t help but notice the slight…  _ wistfulness? _ in Costia’s eyes. It seemed as though the cheerleader was trying to commit the image of the room to memory, which made no sense, but nothing about Costia ever did, so Clarke took it with a grain of salt as always. 

Costia was effectively snapped out of her thoughts by a sharp  _ ding! _ of her phone, which she pulled out of her back pocket fluidly, a giggle escaping her lips as her eyes focused on the screen, and Clarke felt herself overwhelmed by curiosity, wondering if it was Lexa behind that little giggle. Not that she  _ cared  _ about Lexa sending Costia cutesy texts or just generally being a doting, perfect girlfriend, it was just only natural to be curious about such things. 

Keen cerulean eyes focused on the phone in Costia’s hand, and narrowed slightly when she observed the contact name at the top, darting away quickly before Costia could catch her in the act. 

Instead of reading  _ Lexa Woods,  _ or  _ Lexy-loo <3,  _ or  _ Babe <3 _ , or any of the other names Clarke would’ve expected, it read, very clearly  _ Nia Queen _ . 

While Clarke knew that Costia often befriended girls from other cheersquads throughout the region, the Queens were always trouble, and while Nia wasn’t as bad as Ontari, who was quite literally the spawn of satan, and she couldn’t understand why Costia would willingly be communicating with her, and even  _ laughing  _ at something she had said. Texted. Whatever. 

Costia’s gaze once more shot to Clarke, who was still loitering around her painting awkwardly, not wanting to paint while Costia was there, and the other girl seemed to get the message. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then, Griffin,” she laughed, making her way over to Lincoln, smile still in place “and if you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed once the girl was out of sight, and she muttered under her breath.

“Hard pass.”

Something was up with Costia Greene, and Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to care.

* * *

 

Aden’s leg bounced up and down excitedly, a wide grin stretched across his face as he waited near the front door, phone in hand. He’d passed his Trikru test with a stunning 96%, third behind Ellis’s 98% and Nam’s 100%, so Clarke was taking him out as a reward. He rolled his eyes when Lexa almost tripped over him, as she’d been upstairs in the movie room with Anya, phone in hand. 

“I’m gonna be going out,” she informed him dutifully, “you think you can keep An under wraps?” 

“Sorry,” he laughed, “but I’m gonna be gone too, so it looks like Anya’s gonna have the house to herself.” That in itself was a horrible idea, and Lexa shivered, ruffling his hair fondly. 

“Hopefully we still have a house to come back to.” She moved to make her way into the kitchen as Aden’s phone buzzed, signalling the arrival of his ride. 

“Bye, Lex!” he called over his shoulder. 

“See you later, nerd.”

He got up slowly, still sore from his altercation with Dax. The bruises were healing nicely, but still riddled his body with pain when he moved too quickly, abdomen painted in hues of greens and purples and browns. Taking a moment to compose himself, Aden opened the door and made his way down to Clarke’s rather beat-up looking car, but smiled widely as he entered. 

“Hey nerd!” Clarke greeted warmly as he buckled in. “Ready to go get some ice cream?”

“Sugar is fuel for the soul,” Aden agreed, and he smiled when Clarke handed him the aux cord. “I hope you like the Spice Girls.”

“Please, Aden, what sorta person do you take me as? I wanted to marry Mel B.”

The two of them made their way to the mall quickly, belting the lines to their favorite songs, especially  _ Wannabe _ , which was truly iconic. 

After Clarke parked her car, she and Aden made their way into the bustling building, walking side-by-side. To onlookers, they were frequently mistaken as brother and sister, what with the blonde hair and blue eyes going for them. Aden babbled excitedly to Clarke as they walked, talking about his friends, especially Atom, and just generally having a good time. 

“I heard you went on a date with Luna Rivers,” he opened casually, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when Clarke’s cheeks tinged pink. He’d seen first hand what she and Luna were like together, and it wasn’t something he would soon forget, “how’d that go?”

“Pretty well, actually,” Clarke laughed, leading Aden through the masses of people, “I mean, as far as dates go. We didn’t really, um, talk much…” she coughed awkwardly and trailed off for a moment, “but I like her. I just don’t know if this is going to go very far, because of the lack of talking.” She shrugged before nudging Aden in the side. 

“What about you?” she teased. “Any romantic prospects for my young padawan?” Aden scowled for a brief moment, then shrugged. 

“If there are any, I haven’t noticed,” he admitted, “I’ve been too busy focusing on other things.” What he  _ didn’t  _ mention, however, was that the center of his focus recently had been on getting Lexa and Clarke to admit their mutual attraction and get together. Clexa was his new OTP. Clarke quirked an eyebrow at him, as though she  _ knew  _ something, which only heightened the confusion Aden felt. 

“...have  _ you  _ noticed anything?” he accused, and Clarke laughed. 

“Maaaybe,” she drew out the word, and Aden rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Might want to get your eyes checked then, Clarke.”

The two blondes shifted into easy silence as they dodged between crowds and eventually made their way to  _ Polis Ice Cream Parlour _ , a higher end ice cream shop that Aden  _ adored _ , because they served mint ice cream without the chocolate chips. It was like a dream come true. 

“Alright, kiddo, order whatever you want, you deserve it.”

Aden ordered two scoops of mint and one scoop of chocolate with hot fudge and pieces of cookie dough, just the way he liked it, while Clarke got a chocolate cone for herself, and the two of them sat down together in the window seat once Clarke paid. 

“Do you know what you’re gonna go as for Halloween?” Aden asked between spoonfuls of frozen confectionery. 

“I do, actually,” Clarke laughed, “the delinquents always pick a theme and go to a haunted house together on Halloween in celebration in costume, and this year is superheroes or villains. I’m going to go as Supergirl, Rae wants to be Iron Man, and O and Bell are going as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. I think Mon and Jas are going as Spiderman and Deadpool, and Murphy likes to surprise us all. You?”

“Yeah!” he grinned. “My friend group is doing something similar, we’re going as the Teen Titans. I’m gonna be Beast Boy and dye my hair green, Atom’s gonna be Robin, Nam wants to dress up as Cyborg, and Ellis and Tris are going as Starfire and Raven respectively, it’s gonna be great.”

The two of them continued to chat as they ate their ice cream, Aden keeping track on who was texting Clarke throughout the process. Luna had only texted her once, and the majority of the others were from Raven and Octavia, probably bothering her about something. As time passed, Aden spied Lexa and Costia wandering through the small, and smiled softly at his sister when she made eye contact, noting the soft expression that crossed her face when she noticed that he was accompanied by Clarke, who was staring down at her phone at the moment Lexa passed. 

“So, speaking of your friends, has Raven blown anything up recently?”

“Oh gosh when doesn’t she blow things up? Did you hear she set Bellamy’s shirt on fire? Yeah, that was a weird day…”

* * *

 

The mall was busy as usual, students of Arkadia often coming to spend their weekends somewhere relatively fun, even though the stores ended up bankrupting them.

Lexa and Costia were in the small handful of families that were wealthy enough to be considered an exception to this rule, and as such, frequented the upscale end of the mall, with the boutique and designer shops, the expensive eateries, and the worst people.

“And then, Harper said she wasn’t going to come if Monroe didn’t. Like, can you even imagine what she meant by that?” Costia rambled on, arm in arm with Lexa, as the two took the mall by storm, both affluent girls often spending mountains of money on each other.

“Um, yeah.” Lexa responded lamely.

“Lex?” Costia froze, tracing Lexa’s gaze, which was now focused on perfecting the rolled sleeves of her crisp, collared shirt, a formality that bought her respect and recognition from the pricier stores, as well as Costia’s attraction. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Lexa dropped her free hand quickly, giving her girlfriend’s a squeeze.

“Were you even listening?” Costia grumbled.

“Yes.” Lexa lied smoothly. “Monroe was…And Harper…Babe, who are these people again?” She sighed, completely uninterested in anything that wasn’t football or Clarke Griffin and her Delinquents. Of course, she was having trouble admitting that.

“Oh you’re so cute when you’re confused.” Costia smirked, kissing the corner of Lexa’s mouth playfully.

She found, however, that Lexa’s stoic green gaze had found a different area of focus. Turning around she saw Clarke Griffin and Aden, sharing ice cream together from Polis Ice Cream Parlor, notorious for its great ice cream and absolutely horrific prices.

Lexa wore a warm smile on her face when Clarke appeared to say something to Aden, causing him to grin back at her.

“I didn’t know the little guy was gonna be here.” Costia murmured, satisfied that Lexa was merely staring at her brother.

“I didn’t either.” Lexa replied, eyes fixing on Aden once more, smile fading slowly as she turned back to Costia.

“He’s friends with Clarke Griffin? I mean I know she’s sweet with kids, but…Isn’t it like, social suicide to hang out with a freshman?”

“I suppose she’s different.” Lexa replied, fighting the smile that tugged at her full lips once more. 

* * *

 

When Costia had said that Clarke was “sweet with kids”, Lexa hadn’t thought this was what she meant. 

Titus had recommended she sign up for Little Grounders, an after school program where high school students from Arkadia went to volunteer at the elementary school to the south of them, Polaris Elementary, home of the spacewalkers. It was good service hours, and also good to put on college apps, because volunteering with kids always made you look good. Always. 

So, Lexa had signed up. She figured that a bunch of first graders wouldn’t be half as bad as little Aden had been, always getting into trouble. 

She hadn't expected to see Clarke there, what with the girl’s already bustling schedule of tutoring, working double shifts at the Dropship, and editing for the school paper. Granted, Little Grounders meetings were only once a month, but Lexa still marveled at how he blonde managed to juggle it all. 

Kids were split up into groups based on their interests, so, naturally, Lexa had a swarm of little athletes around her, as well as Lincoln and Miller, who had signed up with her to do little football practices with the kids. Non-contact, of course. 

They were situated outside in one of the grassy fields, the air cool and the sun shining, perfect weather for kids at play. Lexa’s favorite so far was a little girl named Niki, who shoved the boy that told her football was only for other boys, and hung on Lexa’s every word. 

But perhaps what consumed the most of Lexa’s attention was on the other side of the field, in a little courtyard area. 

Clarke Griffin looked radiant, with the light shining off of her hair, surrounded by a small circle of little boys and girls who were staring up at her as though she were the sun, in obvious awe of her artistic ability. She came to teach kids how to paint, how to put down their thoughts and emotions onto canvas, or at least make something colorful. Even with the distance between them, Lexa could see the smudge of purple paint on Clarke’s nose, and thought she looked utterly adorable. 

“Lexaaaa.” The brunette quarterback turned to find Niki tugging at the sleeve of her letterman, pouting up at her. 

“You ready to show the boys how it's done?” Lexa asked, and the little girl brightened, cheering. “Alright, let's show them how it's done.” 

Admittedly, it was some of the most fun Lexa had in quite some time. She missed the days of chasing Aden, too short to even reach the countertops, around their parents’ mansion of a home playing hide and seek. 

Niki, however, was a lot more persistent than Aden had ever been. She constantly shot off questions and followed Lexa around like a lost puppy, eerily reminiscent of Charlotte without all of the stalkerish tendencies. 

And she was as observant as a hawk, too. 

Disgruntled at not having Lexa’s full attention, the little girl searched for whoever  _ did _ , and quickly noticed how Lexa’s gaze kept wandering to the courtyard where some of her classmates were painting. 

“She’s pretty.” Lexa’s emerald gaze snapped to Niki’s innocent one, away from where they'd been situated on Clarke. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Lexa attempted to brush off, but Niki continued. 

“The girl who teaches art,” the little girl paused and furrowed her brow in confusion, before grinning triumphantly, “Clarke! That's her name. I went with her last month.” She paused. “Is she your girlfriend? Because my mom told me that girls can have girlfriends, and it makes sense because you keep staring at her.”

“I do not!” Lexa protested, but at the first grader’s unamused look, she wilted. “But no, she's not my girlfriend.”

“Why not?” 

“I already have a girlfriend,” Lexa explained, as patiently as she could, “named Costia.” Niki puzzled this over for a few moments before shaking her head. 

“Can’t be as good as Clarke,” she insisted, “Clarke’s the best. She taught me how to draw an elephant.”

“Do you like elephants?” Lexa asked, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“They’re big,” Niki responded as though that was answer enough, “and can crush annoying boys.” Lexa laughed at that one. 

“You don't like boys then, I take it?”

“Boys are gross,” Niki responded very matter-of-factly, “well, except Cole. He’s alright. But the rest are gross.”

“Amen to that, sister,” Lexa agreed, looking at the time on her watch, “and our time here is almost up, let’s get to the gym for parent pick up.” The hazel-eyed little girl pouted, but followed Lexa nevertheless, walking towards the gym, trying to match the quarterback step for step. 

“Niki!” Lexa felt her heart flutter in her chest when the husky tone of Clarke’s voice reached her ears, and she smiled as the girl besides her ran up to hug the blonde, who was accompanied by a small boy that Niki had previously identified with Cole. “Good to see you again, did you have fun with Lexa?”

“Yeah!” Niki enthused. “Lexa’s great! She helped me beat the boys at football. But I still liked drawing elephants with you more.” Lexa made an offended noise, and Clarke shot her a smug grin. 

“I'm glad to hear that,” Clarke smiled before releasing the little girl, before narrowing her eyes. “Cole? Where did Sam go?” Lexa didn't bother asking who Sam was, because a few short moments later, she found out, as a small child came tumbling out of a tree, falling to the ground with a small thud. 

“Sam falls a lot,” Niki told Lexa casually as Clarke rushed towards the grounded kid, who looked close to tears, bright brown eyes shining suspiciously, and Lexa moved to help Clarke, who was observing the damage.

“No scrapes,” Clarke muttered, “but your knees are going to bruise.” She sighed and shot the small child of asian descent a concerned look. “What did I say about climbing trees?”

“Not to,” Sam sniffed, and Lexa felt her heart tighten as Clarke’s gaze softened, and the blonde scooped the dark haired child into her arms, hugging them close. 

“It’s okay,” Clarke soothed, “you're alright. Cmon, I see your mom, let's get you home.” She walked away quickly, and an odd warmth spread through Lexa’s chest, causing her to smile softly. When she turned around, Niki was grinning at her, and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

“I'm not interested in Clarke, Niki,” she sighed, and the smaller brunette rolled her eyes in return. 

“Ok, Lexa, whatever you say.”

Lexa wondered if all kids were this skeptical, or if it was just Niki. Either way, she couldn't understand the effect Clarke had on her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. 

* * *

 

“Rivers, are you sure Woods isn’t gonna beat your face in for showing up at her door after your little stunt in Kane’s?” Raven asked as the entire group of Delinquents marched up the long series of steps leading to The Woods-Pine house, already alight and raging with music.

Clarke tried not to make a face at the sheer number of drunken cheerleaders she spotted, running around with their boyfriends in tow. This was doubtlessly Costia’s doing.

“Listen, Lex and I go way, way back.” Luna spoke, her arm around Clarke. “We’re family friends. She couldn’t deny me if she wanted to, not with Anya around.”

“Right.” Raven nodded. “Free booze, I mean…why wouldn’t you come?”

Luna chuckled at that.

Lincoln was holding Octavia’s hand towards the back, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and making her giggle.

Bellamy had opted to walk side by side with Raven, allowing Luna and Clarke to take the helm of their entrance.

Jasper and Monty were where they always seemed to be, right in the middle of things, gaping at the drunken antics of their classmates, likely wishing they’d arrived a bit earlier.

Murphy and Emori lingered towards the back. He scowled while she giggled something to him, and Clarke had to wonder what their drunken dynamic was going to be like tonight.

They’d come in two cars, Clarke’s beat up, sad excuse of a sedan, and the Blake’s luxurious SUV.

Clarke didn’t blame them for wanting to ride with the Blakes. Her car was what Raven called a “death trap on wheels”.

Clarke had no other choice, already working double shifts at the Dropship to make ends meet. She couldn’t even ask Abby, as she didn’t have the gall. Her mother took a lower-paying job to be with her, and Clarke wasn’t about to let that go to waste.

“Here we are.” Luna marveled as she pushed the front door open, blinking in surprise when Lexa was on the other side.

Clarke took Lexa in, forgetting how to breathe, momentarily. She was in a simple tank top and jeans that accentuated everything good about her, which was, again, everything. Lexa was simply flawless. Her hair was down, save for one intricate braid in the front that Clarke had learned was the result of one of Lexa’s pastimes when she was bored.

“Lex.” Luna greeted with a wry smile.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Get in here, Rivers.” She sighed, eyeing the rest of the delinquents. “All of you…” She gestured into the bustling house, with teenagers running in and out, music pumping so loudly Clarke could hardly hear anything at all.

Lexa’s eyes settled on Clarke and she froze, a weak smile on her lips as her eyes raked Clarke’s body.

Clarke silently thanked the higher powers that she’d chosen to wear a dress, her hair up in a loose bun. She felt a blush take over her complexion instantly and suddenly wished Luna’s arm wasn’t around her waist.

“Any rules?” Jasper smirked as he strode by.

“Downstairs only.” Lexa shrugged, stopping Reyes by her shoulder. “You…” She paused with a smirk. “No explosions.”

Raven grinned at her. “Yes, Commander.”

Lexa offered her a wry smile.

“Uh, Lexa?” Bellamy boomed over the music.

Lexa cocked a brow in response, arms folded, leaning against the doorway. Clarke tried not to stare at her incredibly toned biceps, eyes falling on the tattoo that wrapped around her arm. It was mesmerizing.

“Where could I find…Anya?” Bellamy blurted out.

Raven wheeled around on him, eyebrows raised.

“Bar.” Lexa motioned with her head, and before she could say anything else, they were off.

Clarke disentangled herself from Luna apologetically, turning to Lexa, whose eyes twinkled at the mere sight of her.

She mumbled something, but Lexa frowned, unable to hear it.

Clarke repeated herself, frowning when she saw Lexa’s look of confusion as Clarke handed her the small but elegant bouquet of flowers she’d been holding, much to Luna’s curiosity.

Lexa’s eyes widened and her mouth parted a little to form a cute little “oh”.

Clarke found herself shooting an apologetic glance to Luna as Lexa had now secured her wrist, tugging her into an isolated hallway up a spiral sort of staircase, where the music could not reach them.

Clarke had one hand on the bannister, the other in absolute awe of the house. If this was only Gustus and Indra’s, she had to wonder what kind of environment Lexa had grown up in.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa apologized as she offered Clarke a small smile. “I couldn’t hear you at all. What did you say?”

Clarke felt the blush creep up her neck and she felt Lexa’s hand over hers.

_ Come on, Griffin, she has a girlfriend. Grow up. _

“I said…these are for you…” She supplied lamely, offering the flowers to Lexa once more.

Lexa let out a soft chuckle that had Clarke absolutely melting on the inside. “You brought a present to a house party?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, gaining her sense of self back. “Where I’m from, people just say thank you.”

Lexa’s expression shifted and softened at that. “Oh, thank you, Clarke, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…cute.”

Clarke froze, looking stunned.

Before she could formulate a response, Clarke notice a hand slip around Lexa’s waist, Costia appearing from the room that Clarke now deduced was Lexa’s.

“Hey babe.” Costia pressed what was, thankfully, a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek. Turning her attention to the unexpected visitor, she offered a genuine smile. “Clarke Griffin? Wow, I’m surprised. Glad you could come!” She tossed over her shoulder as she brushed past Clarke, headed for the stairs.

“H…Hi.” Clarke croaked.

Well, that was fucking lame.

Clarke almost did a double take. Costia Greene being…nice? What just happened?

“Babe! Those are beautiful, don’t forget to put them in water and get your cute ass down here, okay? We need you!” Costia’s call echoed as she flitted down the stairs with the grace of a butterfly.

Clarke didn’t even bother with a response as she freed herself from Lexa’s grasp, turning for the stairs.

Lexa averted her gaze, cheeks red. She hadn’t bothered making eye contact with Costia that entire time. Clarke wondered if they’d been fighting. Costia sure didn’t sound like it.

“Clarke.” Lexa called softly, but Clarke definitely couldn’t hear over the roar of the music, the laughter, the screaming, all the telltale signs of a successful party.

Clarke, absolutely flushed and very confused, made a beeline for the bar.

Hopefully Anya knew how to mix them strong. 

Clarke wanted to forget all about Alexandria Woods. 

* * *

 

“Whoa there, Griff, how many Jaeger bombs have you downed?” Raven’s voice sounded in Clarke’s ear from over the incessant beat.

Clarke was sitting against the bottom of the stairs, beer now in hand, eyes watching the events of the party unfold.

“None, because I have self-respect.” Clarke scoffed, words slurring just a bit. Her mind didn’t feel numb, or hazy. It felt painfully acute.

“Just beer?” Raven cocked a brow, sitting a step in front of Clarke, leaning back between her legs.

“…And a few shots.”

“A few?”

“Get off my case, Raven.”

Raven snorted. “I wouldn’t be on it if it looked like you were having any fun at all. Where’s your girl?”

Clarke’s eyes shot immediately to Lexa, whose arms were wrapped around Costia, as the cheerleader took a shot, taking what appeared to be her lick of salt from Lexa’s neck, and then the lime from the other girl’s lips.

Body shots off of Lexa Woods. What a fucking dream.

“Oh, fuck.” Clarke mumbled, feeling a rush of heat.

“Yeah, they’re seriously nasty.” Raven agreed to what she thought was Clarke’s complaint.

She had no idea how badly Clarke wanted to be Costia. Or the lime between Lexa’s teeth, for that matter.

“But Luna…” Raven nudged her. “I thought you’d be dragging her into Lexa’s bedroom by now.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Because that’s so something I would do, right?”

Raven shrugged. “Sounds like a good plan of vengeance to me. Screw her nemesis on her bed.”

Clarke laughed harshly at that, drinking another sip heartily.

“Where is everyone?”

“Okay, watch.” Raven sighed, jerking her head to the far corner couch, where Octavia had straddled Lincoln. “There’s O and Linc. Surprise surprise.”

“What about Jasper and Monty?”

“Stoner’s circle outside.” Raven informed her with a grin.

“And what about-“

“Murphy and Emori were last seen headed outside.” Raven informed her dutifully.

“Yeah, okay.” Clarke smirked, allowing the alcohol to thin her blood and muddle her thinking. “What about Bell? Got to Anya before you?”

“Who got to me?” Anya’s voice interrupted the two girls, Clarke’s eyes widening and cheeks turning red. She hadn’t ever spoken much to Anya, but she’d heard some things. Anya was as threatening as she was beautiful.

“A refill, Griffin?” Anya motioned to her cup.

Clarke nodded, and Raven shot her a look.

“Here, take mine.” Anya handed her the full cup. “I’ll just grab another. Reyes, you coming?”

At that, Raven shot out of her seat. “Bye Clarke!” She threw carelessly over her shoulder, leaving Clarke alone.

Clarke blinked, feeling her world spin ever so slightly as she made eye contact with forest green across the house, her eyes locking with Lexa’s in an intense staring match.

And then Lexa and all her emerald glory was blocked out by Luna, who bent down to caress Clarke’s cheek. She looked a little sweaty, caught up in the dancing and other events of the evening.

“You don’t look good, Clarke.” She noted carefully, guilt tinging her voice.

Guilt for leaving Clarke all alone, when, in reality, it had been Clarke who’d left her at the door for Lexa.

Karma was a bitch, Clarke decided sourly.

“Listen, Clarke…” Luna knelt down, grasping for the blonde’s wrist. “Can we maybe talk for a second?”

Clarke knew what was coming. Either that, or she was going to throw up. She felt something stir within her anyway.

“Come on.” Luna offered her a little smile, tugging her wrist as she led Clarke up the stairs, turning into the hallway Clarke had been in with Lexa, hours ago.

Clarke remembered feeling Lexa’s disapproving glare burn its way into the back of her neck.

Stopping right outside the first door, which Clarke knew to be Lexa’s, Luna leaned against the wall with a huff.

Over her shoulder, Clarke barely made out a vase of flowers that looked familiar, meticulously cut and set by Lexa’s bed. She couldn’t get much else from her sparing view of the room, but something within her stirred once more. Lexa had kept and taken care of the flowers.

“Hey.” Luna put a hand on her cheek, calling Clarke’s attention back to her. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Fine.” Clarke groaned, glancing down at the beer cup in her hand.

She had to suffer a little, and then she’d be able to continue numbing herself, as planned.

“Listen.”

“You want to breakup.” Clarke slurred slightly, and Luna immediately frowned.

“Clarke, I-”

“Luna. It’s fine.” Clarke sniffed. “I’m a mess. You’re really hot. We can be friends, it’ll be awkward, but we’ll get over it.”

Luna sighed. “Clarke, you’re not a mess.”

“No point in arguing with a drunk girl, Luna.” Clarke mumbled dejectedly. She actually felt bad for Luna. She thought Luna deserved someone stable, and normal, someone who wasn’t occupied so much with someone she apparently hated.

“Clarke.” Luna ran her hand through Clarke’s hair. “You’re great. Really. I just…don’t see us together, as more than friends.”

Clarke took a minute to regain her composure. “Neither do I.” She admitted. She leaned forward, pressing a sad kiss to Luna’s cheek. “For what it’s worth though…you would’ve been perfect.”

Luna smiled rubbing Clarke’s shoulder. “You’re going to be alright, right?”

Clarke scoffed, trying to shove her emotions down. Sure, she wasn’t head over heels for Luna, but she did like the girl, and rejection always hurt. “Me? Mhmm.”

Luna gave her a curt nod. “I have a ride, so…I think I’m gonna go early tonight. I’ll see you in class, okay?”

Clarke nodded, letting her fingertips fall off the other girl’s arm as she watched Luna walk away with a small wave.

As soon as the coast was clear, Clarke allowed the tears to slide down, slumping against the wall as she slid to the floor, gently wiping at her own tears, careful not to spill her drink, her lifeline.

Over the pounding of the music, combined with the pounding of her head, it was a wonder Clarke didn’t fall apart as badly as she wanted to. She couldn’t hear the footsteps that approached silently, carefully. They weren’t Luna’s, she was long gone, off to greener pastures and happier dates.

Clarke saw someone slide next to her, through the blurriness of her tears. She turned and blinked a few times, immediately backing up when she noticed it was Lexa Woods herself, looking absolutely radiant while Clarke was a drunken mess.

Lexa’s eyes reflected great sympathy for Clarke as she glanced up into Clarke’s cerulean gaze.

“I know, I know.” Clarke sniffled. “You told me so.”

Lexa looked appalled that Clarke would even suggest such a thing. “I didn’t.” She whispered, her voice lamenting, regretful.

Clarke tried not to think about the implications of her tonality. She was too drunk for such a careful analysis.

“How do you feel?” Lexa asked softly.

Clarke snorted a laugh. “Like shit.”

Lexa smiled sadly, reaching out to press a cold hand against Clarke’s flushed forehead. “You’re hot.” She whispered.

“I’m fine.” Clarke offered lamely, leaning into Lexa’s calm, cooling touch.

“You’re drunk.” Lexa replied, beautiful, full lips pressed into a firm line.

“I fucked up.” Clarke shook her head, mourning the loss of what could’ve been a perfectly good night.

Lexa’s smile faded. “You didn’t.”

“Luna-”

“Luna’s an idiot for leaving you like this.” Lexa replied, her voice like a pillow Clarke wanted to lay her head on.

This was the same girl that drove her mad in English.

It seemed that there was a lot more to Lexa Woods than met the eye.

“Would you have?” Clarke couldn’t help the words before they came tumbling out of her drunken lips.

She took in a breath, realizing how tantalizingly close she was to Lexa’s face, to her soft, plump lips. She was so beautiful, like a goddess.

“Would I have…?” Lexa whispered, eyes gazing at Clarke’s lips with a lidded posture.

“Would you have left me.” Clarke answered, just barely managing to breathe.

Lexa shook her head, cupping Clarke’s cheeks, pressing her forehead to Clarke’s. “No.” She shook her head.

She leaned forward, but Clarke made the move, so ready, so willing, thoughts muddled by alcohol and shattered feelings. She wanted so badly to kiss Lexa.

She moved forward, lips just barely grazing Lexa’s.

The kiss never happened.

Instead, Raven Reyes was tugging Anya up the stairs, the two locked in a heated kiss, ricocheting off the walls like stray bullets.

At the sudden sounds, Clarke and Lexa jumped apart, cheeks flushing, Lexa’s eyes filling with shame. What the hell had she been thinking? Seeming to snap back to reality, she shot upright, only to see Anya and Raven moaning and whimpering, moving straight past her to Anya’s room.

Lexa heaved in a breath, turning towards Clarke, who was fishing in her pocket for something.

“Clarke, I-”

“Excuse me!” Bellamy Blake was now running up the stairs, chasing after Raven and Anya. “Hey Clarke!” He threw over his shoulder, tearing at his own shirt as he disappeared around the curve in the hallway.

Lexa watched with a horrified expression. When she turned back around, Clarke was already frantically headed down the stairs, practically tripping over herself in her drunken haze.

“Clarke!” Lexa called boldly, and the blonde whipped around.

Lexa noticed car keys in her hand an immediately paled. The girl was certainly not fit to be driving.

“Where are you going?” Lexa asked, her voice softer this time.

Clarke let her tears fall as she shook her head in disbelief. “Home.” She whimpered, fleeing before Lexa could catch her in the thick crowd of party-goers, many grabbing at Lexa, ushering her to take another round. 

* * *

 

The party hadn’t truly cleared out until around three in the morning.

Lexa was beyond exhausted, and simply not drunk enough to deal with the feelings that were raging within her. After Clarke had left, Lexa had all but fallen apart, willing herself to stay intact for Costia, and all the other spectators that had gathered in their home for a good time.

She’d danced, she’d laughed along with wry jokes, but she simply couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke.

She was willing to forgo the fact that they’d almost kissed. The fact that they’d had such an intimate, deep display of affection. She was willing to forget it all.

What she worried about was how inebriated Clarke had been for the drive home. She knew little of where Clarke lived. What if it was far? Why hadn’t she stopped her in time?

Lexa couldn’t help the thoughts that infected her brain as she picked up every cup, napkin, and plate that she’d found littered on the floor.

It had almost been four in the morning when she and Costia had retired up to her makeshift room, forgetting entirely about Anya and Aden, both of whom hadn’t been seen since midnight.

Lexa knew Aden had retired to get a decent night’s sleep.

She wasn’t so sure about Anya.

Lexa didn’t bother changing as she sat on the edge of the bed with a huff, head in her hands.

Clarke could have been dead in a ditch, somewhere.

Clarke could have been bleeding out on the sidewalk, thrown from her car by her own reckless driving.

Lexa needed to know that she was okay.

She’d called, three times. She’d sent text after text.

Hell, she even wished she’d had Abby Griffin’s number, just to calm her nerves.

She had no assurance that Clarke Griffin was okay, and it was killing her.

“Baby.” Costia purred into her ear, and she was suddenly aware of her girlfriend’s weight, straddling her back to the bed. “What’s wrong? Too many shots?”

Lexa’s hand ran down the small of Costia’s back, warningly, and her girlfriend was beside her and off in seconds.

“No.” Lexa sighed. She felt the heavy weight of guilt settle in on her chest. “It’s nothing.”

“Babe?” Costia looked up into her eyes, concern glowing through them. “Is this about Clarke driving home? I saw you calling after her.”

Lexa felt her heart clench. Costia didn’t deserve this.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Lexa murmured, standing to pull off her tank top.

“Alright.” Costia acquiesced softly, eyes tracing Lexa’s abs, not quite predatorily, but appreciatively. “It’s just…It’d be bad irony if she got into an accident after…never mind.” Costia shrugged with a sigh, eyes saddened for a moment. “I’m going to wash up.”

Lexa’s mouth was slightly parted after she left, and she felt chills coursing through her. After what? What had happened?

Lexa couldn’t risk inquiring further, and yet, she was dying to know.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the damage that was on her shoulders.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Clarke Griffin.

She’d barely noticed when Costia sauntered back in, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling Lexa’s bottom lip into her own as she murmured, her mouth full of Lexa’s kisses, “Go to bed.”

Lexa did not get more than two or three hours of sleep in her fear for Clarke.

Her heartbeat was as erratic as her thoughts, until the soft light of a rainy morning entered her slit window, and Costia mumbled beside her as she stirred with a raging headache.

“Mmm Lexa where are you going?” Costia mumbled into her pillow.

Without a backwards glance, Lexa bit her lip to hold back her frown. “Saturday morning practice.” She whispered, squeezing Costia’s leg from over the cover as she hurried to change, guilt still weighing her down.

If Abby was at their practice, and the athletic trainer usually was, that meant Clarke was okay.

Hypocritically, Lexa had never driven faster in her life.

Anya had stumbled out of her room, hair mussed, wearing a hoody and her athletic gear underneath, a sleepy, happy look in her eyes.

Lexa decided not to interrogate her, as she knew she’d get one in response. Instead, she’d wordlessly handed her cousin a coffee, and the two drove in relative silence.

Anya seemed surprised that Lexa hadn’t broken into snarky or reprimanding remarks yet.

Lexa was simply too worried to care.

She’d parked, and before she could say anything, Anya had decided to leap out and jog ahead, clearly very embarrassed by whatever the hell had happened the night before.

Lexa was alone, on the heart wrenching walk, which would end in the result of Clarke Griffin’s fate.

She’d forgotten her jacket, wearing only her underarmour shirt and tights, and immediately regretted that as her stiff muscles shivered in the cold air. She shut her car door, folding her arms as she made her way up the soaked pavement, noticing that her teammate’s cars were already in the field lot.

She was a little late, but being captain had its privileges.

Lexa tried to tame herself, tried to school her thoughts. She tried not to think of Clarke’s quivering lips, begging to be taken in by hers. She tried not think of Clarke, alone and cold, driving home with bad reaction time and muddled thoughts.

She tried, and failed.

With reckless abandon, Lexa found herself running the rest of the way, eyes scanning the field for the athletic trainer, ignoring Lincoln’s looks of confusion.

She found that Abby was nowhere in sight. Leaning against the goalpost, Lexa heaved in a great breath of air, head hanging, as she tried not to hyperventilate.

God, Clarke Griffin was dead.

“Fuck.” Lexa bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. She was thankful her teammates were all the way across the field, dutifully stretching, chalking Lexa’s weird behavior up to nothing more than a hangover.

“Clarke, can you get Woods over here? She needs to wrap her ankles.” Abby Griffin’s voice, sounding from behind the shed by the edge of the field, rang in Lexa’s ears.

“Sure, mom.” Clarke Griffin’s voice was music to Lexa’s ringing ears. It was brightness. It was melodious and soft and sweet, and just a little husky, the way Lexa liked it.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice sounded soft from behind her as she felt a shaky hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Lexa’s gaze shot up, and she was swimming in a sea of cerulean blue, the most beautiful color Lexa had ever seen. Clarke was there, alive and well, bundled up in a large leather jacket, frowning at Lexa’s distraught expression.

Lexa started shaking. She launched herself at the girl, pulling Clarke into the warmest of embraces, burying her face in the slightly shorter girl’s hair as she took in everything that was Clarke: Her scent, her smile, the feel of her arms tentatively wrapping around Lexa.

Clarke let out a whimper of surprise before latching onto Lexa, the curiosity evident in her tone.

Lexa pulled back, only slightly, just to look into Clarke’s eyes. “I thought I lost you.” She whispered, her eyes tracing Clarke’s lips. “Don’t you  _ ever  _ scare me like that again.”

Clarke just nodded numbly, taken aback.

She’d expected awkwardness, maybe Lexa ignoring her, but…never this. Never such immense care, fierceness and protectiveness. She knew she’d had a lot to drink. She’d pulled out of their driveway before resting at the foot of it, downing water and waiting before she thought she’d be able to handle herself.

But Lexa hadn’t known that.

Lexa had worried about her.

“Woods!” Abby called, voice shrill, rolling her eyes. “Like, today, honey!”

Lexa flashed Clarke a weak smile, and Clarke felt her knees buckle.

“So…we’re good…?” Clarke blurted out uncontrollably, thinking more and more about Lexa’s lips than anything else.

“We’re good.” Lexa affirmed, awkwardly clearing her throat as she gave Clarke one last smile of relief, her heart practically exploding with happiness as she ran towards Abby, leaving Clarke to question everything she ever knew. 

* * *

 

“Ooh, Griffin, it’s your  _ favorite  _ person, coming in hot.”

Clarke scowled and shot an annoyed look in the direction of Murphy, who had recently started working at the Dropship alongside herself and Octavia, working as a chef when Miller was unavailable and a waiter when otherwise. His disposition didn’t exactly scream customer service, however. 

True to his words, though, Clarke could spy Lexa and Costia walking in through the door, the latter with her arm slung over Costia’s shoulder nonchalantly, pressing her mouth close to her girlfriend’s ears as though to whisper something, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel a twinge of irritation. 

Not that she had any  _ reason  _ to be irritated. She’d known from the very start that Lexa and Costia were dating, and they seemed very happy together, all wide smiles and giggles and shared looks. But she couldn’t help but be… envious? 

Everything had been so much easier when Clarke had been set on hating Lexa, and when Lexa had hated her right back. 

Now, everything was jumbled in Clarke’s head, and she wasn’t sure  _ what  _ she felt anymore. Lexa had shown time and time again that, for reasons unbeknownst to the blonde, she actually  _ cared  _ for Clarke. Truly, genuinely  _ cared.  _

She’d held Clarke when she was most vulnerable, and the intensity with which she’d hugged her earlier in the day… it was confusing, to say the least. And not to mention the  _ almost  _ kiss that they’d shared. Clarke didn’t even want to think about that, or about the way it had felt like a flurry of hundreds of butterflies had tried to escape her stomach in that one moment, that she had  _ wanted  _ Lexa to go for it. She didn’t know quite how to face the other girl, especially not now.

“Well?” Clarke stifled a sigh when Murphy quirked his eyebrow at her expectantly. “Wells told me Woods asks for you specifically, so I’m not gonna waste my energy and go over there. And besides, I thought you and Blake Jr. were competing for employee of the month or some shit like that.”

“Indeed they are,” Wells interrupted, causing Murphy to startle slightly, “and if you want that title, Murphy, I’d keep the language G, there are kids here, after all.” Murphy scowled at the older boy with a roll of his eyes.

“Me? Employee of the month? Fat chance.”

While the two continued to talk, Clarke took a long breath, steeling herself before putting on her best customer service smile and walking out of the kitchen, notepad and two menus in hand.

“Hi there, welcome to the Dropship,” Clarke greeted, handing them both menus cheerfully, feeling much more exuberant on the outside than she did on the inside, where she was sleep deprived and grumpy. “As always, I’m Clarke and I’ll be your server for the evening, can I start you two off with some drinks?”

“Just a diet coke for me, thanks,” said Costia.

“Sparkling water, please,” Lexa added, and Clarke nodded. 

“I’ll go get those for you really quickly and give you a second to look at the menus.” With another quick, artificial smile, Clarke made her hasty retreat to the kitchen to retrieve their drinks, ignoring Murphy’s smirking.

“Well aren’t you just the cheeriest little thing?” he teased, and Clarke wordlessly flipped him the bird, hiding a smile when he pretended to be offended. “Griffin! How entirely unwelcoming of you!”

“Love you, Murph,” she laughed before walking out, drinks in hand, back to the couple talking quietly amongst themselves. 

“Here you go,” Clarke opened, setting down the drinks in front of the two, being perhaps unnaturally friendly at this point, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. What she really wanted to do was go home, collapse on her bed, and sleep for the rest of the weekend. “Are you ready to order or do you need more time?”

“I think we’re ready to order,” Costia responded, doing another quick once-over of the menu, “I’ll have the chicken club, with a side of curly fries. Babe?” Clarke turned to Lexa, who looked up quickly, setting her menu down. 

“House burger,” Lexa decided, “with a side of sweet potato fries, please.” Clarke nodded, accepting the menus before heading back to the kitchen. 

“Chicken club and a house burger,” Clarke directed Murphy, “and two sides of fries: one curly, one sweet potato.”

“Sweet potato fries?” Murphy scoffed. “Nobody orders those.”

“This is Lexa Woods we’re talking about here, Murph,” Clarke deadpanned, “she orders  _ sparkling water _ , for christ’s sake.” 

Lexa Woods was an interesting one, that was for sure. 

“Hey, rich people are allowed to have quirks, I guess,” he shrugged, moving around as he placed a chicken breast and hamburger on the grill, whistling to himself. Asshole he might have been, but John Murphy knew his way around a kitchen. 

“I just want to go home,” Clarke groaned, resisting the urge to slam her head into the door, ignoring the smell of grease, which didn’t sit well with her already grumbling stomach, which she ignored. 

“I’m sure I can think of something to get you out of here,” Murphy laughed, brushing some of the Dropship’s signature sauce on both items, before moving to lower the fries into the deep fryer. 

“Really?” Clarke asked.

“Have you met me, Griffin? I’m practically the king of weaseling my way out of work.” He popped a sweet potato fry into his mouth and made a face. “Man, Woods can have these, fries aren’t supposed to be healthy.”

The two of them made idle chatter for a while, mainly comprised of Murphy making snarky comments and Clarke bemoaning her fate, and she found herself missing Octavia’s company, though she would never admit it to the other girl. She was too busy working on her english project with Raven to come, so Clarke was alone with her sarcastic friend. Not that she minded, she and Murphy got along rather well considering his usual demeanor, but Clarke was  _ exhausted _ . 

“Order up.” Murphy grinned at her, and Clarke shook her head as she accepted the two plates of food, fixing some stray hairs from her bun before walking back out the door and to Costia and Lexa, who were waiting for their food. 

“One chicken club and one house burger,” Clarke announced, setting the food down. 

“Thank you,” Lexa smiled. 

“Can I get you anything else? Refills?”

“Just some water, thanks,” Costia asked politely, and Clarke nodded. As the blonde turned to go walk back in the direction of the kitchen, she saw Murphy exiting, pitcher of water in hand. Cerulean eyes narrowed, wondering what exactly the brown haired boy was up to, and widened slightly in realization when she saw the glint in his own icy blue gaze. Several feet away from Clarke, he “tripped”, and water flew all over Clarke, and she yelped as the freezing liquid sufficiently doused her. 

She was dripping. 

And not in the good way. 

Costia and Lexa both made similar noises of surprise, but were safely out of the splash zone. Murphy had positioned his little “fall” so that the water would spill on Clarke and Clarke only, as even he knew it was best not to nearly drown the daughter of one of their investors. 

Lexa reached her hands out as though to help, but withdrew them so quickly Clarke almost laughed, and she could see Costia gaping at her girlfriend. It wasn’t as though she could just reach out and pat Clarke’s boobs… oh  _ sunova… _

Clarke drew her arms around her boobs almost protectively, scowling at Murphy, who offered her a cheeky grin as he got up from the ground. White shirts weren’t exactly meant for water exposure, and she thanked whatever higher of forces of nature that existed that today she’d at least worn a cute bra, that was baby blue in color, with decorative lace bits. If Lexa and Costia were going to get an eyeful, she might as well have given them a good one. Though she preferred Costia not been there at all. Lexa, on the other hand…

Clarke shook her head and shivered. 

“Oh, so sorry,” Murphy, ever the convincing liar, apologized, “clumsy me.”

Lexa wordlessly offered Clarke her letterman, but the blonde shook her head, teeth chattering slightly. The cool AC in the building didn’t exactly help with her predicament. 

“Clarke?” She turned to see Wells looking at her with concern. “Go home early, you’ve got the rest of the night off.” She nodded, and shot a small smile in Murphy’s direction, and the boy offered her a jaunty salute, before she made her hasty retreat. 

His methods  _ were  _ efficient, to say the least.   


* * *

 

Clarke had left school around nearly nine in evening, one of the many consequences of joining the Grounder Gazette’s editorial staff, who often worked ungodly hours to meet the deadlines for printing. As if that hadn’t been tiring enough, she’d also had to watch pre-printing preview after preview of Lexa’s flawless face, as she was, predictably, on the front cover yet again.  

While the newsroom had still been bustling, and Clarke knew it would progress well into the wee hours of the morning, Clarke found herself slipping out early, thanking the higher powers that she was in Monroe’s good graces, as she needed to make a last ditch effort at studying for Kane’s history exam, scheduling for the following day.

Clarke threw her bag lazily over her shoulder, and then her hood, grimacing just a little as she covered her blonde locks.

Clarke had always hated the rain. The rain often meant storms, storms meant terribly driving visibility. Ergo, Clarke hated the rain.

Clarke made her way across the ghost-town of a campus, feeling suddenly very lonely and admittedly, a little scared. The fog had settled in around her in the cool October air, and she could barely see more than fifteen feet in any direction.

There were no sounds, no usual chatter of squawking freshmen, or grumbling, jaded seniors. There was no obnoxious talk of Lexa Woods of football, no teachers yelling at students to stop running.

There was pure, uncut silence.

Clarke felt her heartbeat quicken slightly. She hated being alone, ever since the incident. The storm wasn’t helping at all, either.

As the crystalline drops of rain beat down on her head and soaked her backpack, Clarke hurried to the senior lot, where only three or four cars remained. Clarke figured them to be those of the editing staff. Unlocking her door with a huff, she tossed her bag in the back seat, already soaked from just the short walk from the building to the car.

She slid into the driver’s seat, shutting the door as she flicked on her headlights, turning the key into the ignition, waiting for the car to roar to life so she could warm herself slightly, even though the car would take most of the way home to heat up.

Clarke hated her car. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and not what she was originally slated to receive. Her father had said that however much Clarke had saved by the time she turned sixteen, he would match, and that would be her budget. Diligently and carefully, Clarke had amassed nearly 12,000 dollars, enough for a brand new sedan of some sort, with capabilities from this century.

Unfortunately, with Jake’s passing, the failure of their life insurance, and Abby’s choice to step down from her high paying job, Clarke was left with “Death on Wheels.”

Still, it got her around from point A to point B, and that was all Clarke needed.

Until it didn’t.

Clarke’s face screwed into one of confusion and horror as she turned the key into the ignition more forcefully, waiting for the dilapidated engine to roar to life.

Still, it stalled.

Clarke knew, in this moment, that it wasn’t her battery. It was her engine, just as Raven had chided her about weeks ago. “Clarke, it’s dying.” She had clicked her tongue in annoyance, knowledgeable from her apprenticeship as a mechanic in her uncle’s auto shop. “You’ve gotta come in, let me look at it.”

Clarke never did, and now she was paying for it.

“Come on.” Clarke grumbled in frustration, slamming her fist down on the dashboard, half expecting it to break in half at the measly contact. She turned, reaching into her bag for her cellphone, ready to apologize profusely to her mom, Raven, Octavia, whoever the hell had mercy on her.

The first zipper, where Clarke normally kept her phone, was empty. The second zipper was, yet again, empty. Clarke frantically searched through the third and final pocket, muttering, 

“God, please, please, please…”

Of course, her phone wasn’t there. Because nothing was ever easy for Clarke Griffin.

“Goddammit!” Clarke shrieked in frustration, hitting the horn with such intensity that she was sure, if any of her superiors were around, they would have reproached her for.

Clarke’s eyes suddenly closed at the impact of a bright light in her rearview mirror, as she recognized two bright, white headlights shining before rolling up beside her.

There, little rainy beads adorning the hood, was Lexa’s sleek black Audi, the engine roaring more powerfully in its sedentary state than Clarke’s car’s did when it was doing eighty on the freeway.

Lexa parked her car parallel to Clarke’s, rolling down her window, smirk still in place. Clearly, she hadn’t realized the weight of the situation.

Clarke stifled a scream, instead opting to roll her window down, ready to fight Lexa to the bitter end. She noticed Lexa wearing her football scrimmage jersey, tattooed arms muscled, resting on the wheel, wet slightly.

Had she been practicing in the rain? This late at night? That wasn’t suspicious.

“Griffin, you might be too polite to know proper car horn etiquette, but typically, someone has to be there for you to honk at.” Lexa teased, her voice throaty and undeniably comforting to Clarke, who was hating every second of her presence, even though her traitor of a body seemed to be enjoying it.

“Oh?” Clarke cocked a brow, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She slammed her fist down on the horn once more, grinning wickedly when Lexa threw her hands over her ears, cringing. “My bad.” She laughed dryly as she removed her hand.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable.” She muttered.

Well, at least the party hadn’t changed their loveable dynamic.

“Listen, Lexa…” Clarke sighed, jokes aside. “Could I maybe…use your phone? I need to call my mom, or Raven…for a ride home.”

Lexa frowned, and for a moment, Clarke thought she was just going to roll up her window and drive off.

Her next words surprised Clarke. “It’s late.” She responded simply.

Clarke laughed a little, clearly confused. “Um, yeah, it is. Why are you here?”

“Practice.” Lexa replied, blinking her forest green gaze in Clarke’s direction. “I enjoy running the track in the rain. It soothes me.”

Clarke shivered a little at the thought. Running and rain? What a hellish combination.

“Anyway…” Clarke coughed, and Lexa seemed to snap back to attention.

“Right…” Lexa shook her head. “I mean, it’s late. Why don’t you leave your car here, and I can give you a ride home?”

Clarke froze, eyes widening. “You…You’d do that?”

Lexa smiled softly at her, and Clarke felt her heart hammering in her chest. “Of course.”

“But…” Clarke shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I couldn’t ask that. My mom will be here within an hour or two anyway, I don’t think she was home…”

“You’re not waiting here for an hour.” Lexa tsked, and like that, she rolled her window, stepping out of her car.

Clarke blinked. Where did she go?

Lexa made her way around the car, opening her passenger door, and then opening Clarke’s, ensuring it would be a short, mostly dry leap.

“Come on, Clarke.” Lexa offered, standing in the rain, her eyes twinkling.

“I…” Clarke felt thoughts of the incident surfacing and she quickly forced them down, along with the lump in her throat. “I uh…”

Lexa offered her hand to Clarke, and without thinking, Clarke took it, allowing Lexa to haul her her up and guide her into the warm confines of Lexa’s car.

“Watch your hands.” Lexa murmured as she shut the door, grabbing Clarke’s keys as she also grabbed Clarke’s backpack, tossing it into the trunk and locking her doors as she got in beside Clarke, handing her keys back to her.

“Oh, god…” Clarke mumbled. “I’m sorry. I could’ve done that, I-”

“Relax, Clarke.” Lexa smiled at her. “My pleasure.”

Clarke mulled over the words. Her pleasure.

How rapidly things were changing, evolving between the two.

Clarke’s eyes wandered around the leather, expensive interior of Lexa’s car, which smelled like her perfume, which was absolutely heaven in itself. She let out a low whistle and Lexa smirked.

“I bet you get all the girls with this.” Clarke teased lightly, watching Lexa with a small smirk.

“I’m a one lady kind of woman, Clarke.” Lexa responded tightly, her words laced with an urge that Clarke felt rippling within her.

The irony was not lost on Clarke, either, that she was referring to Costia.

Lexa leaned forward and pressed a button by Clarke, and immediately, Clarke felt heat seeping through the chair.

“How’s that?” Lexa murmured.

Clarke shook her head in amazement. She’d forgotten what luxury felt like. “Are you sure you don’t want to be best friends, Airbud?” She smirked.

“Not a chance in hell.” Lexa replied evenly, setting the car into motion.

Clarke felt her stomach lurch nervously, but something in Lexa’s relaxed posture said it all: she was a good driver with keen eyes on the road.

“Where do you live?” Lexa asked as she pulled out of the lot.

“Sounds like something a serial killer would ask.” Clarke responded wryly.

“Or a stalker, like Charlotte.” Lexa added, nodding her head in amused agreement.

“How’s that going for you? I think she’s going to pop the question soon. Or murder Costia.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Apart from being my stalker and all…she’s alright. I wouldn’t date a freshman, but…I don’t want to hurt her feelings.” She shrugged. “So when I can, I give her a few smiles. I signed up to be an English tutor, for my mandated community service hours, so…I’ll be seeing more of her.”

“Turn left.” Clarke instructed softly, and Lexa nodded, listening. “And oh, you’re so generous.” Clarke teased. “Sparing a wink every now and then for the needy and the thirsty.”

Lexa sighed in exasperation. “I knew you were going to be trouble.” She smirked at Clarke lightheartedly.

“Some music?” Clarke smirked. “I haven’t been in a car that has working audio in a long time.”

“Poor soul.” Lexa tutted. “I’m afraid my musical tastes won’t cut it for you.”

Clarke’s smirk grew as she reached towards the center console. “Why? You listen to rap? Songs about how many bitches you have?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling through her exaggerated look. “No.” She scoffed. “What do you take me for, Clarke? Firstly, I do not have, nor want, “bitches”. Secondly, you’re so far off, it’s like you’re trying to offend me.”

Clarke cranked the volume, ready for Lexa’s lies to be exposed. Instead, she found the soft echoes and vibrations of classical music reverberating through the car, and the brunette’s smile to accompany it.

“Bach’s cello suite in G?” Clarke scoffed.

“Well, at least you can recognize it.” Lexa offered.

“I mean, of course I can. I’m a classic rock girl myself, but…My father listens to this.”

“He’s smart. Maybe that’s where you get it from, since you certainly have your mother’s determination.” Lexa hummed quietly.

Clarke felt her heart sink into her stomach. She didn’t bother correcting Lexa, she didn’t have the heart. It was too painful.

Instead, she found her hand wandering atop the stick shift, the leather surprisingly soft, smooth like- It was Lexa’s hand.

“Sorry!” Clarke nearly jumped out of her seat.

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. “That’s alright, Clarke.” She followed Clarke’s directions, tilting the wheel.

“So, you’re Edward Cullen.” Clarke blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Lexa snorted.

“You’re too smart for high school, athletically gifted, and a music snob.” Clarke smirked.

“Get out of my car, Griffin.” Lexa scoffed, stopped outside Clarke’s house, rolling her eyes.

Before Clarke could even open her door, Lexa was out, jogging around, carrying Clarke’s backpack for her as she led Clarke to the door, watching as Clarke fished her keys out of her bag, turning to the door.

“God, Lexa, I don’t know how to thank you.” Clarke mumbled. “My mom’s not even home, I don’t know how long I would’ve waited.”

Lexa handed her bag to her, smiling, rosy tint on her cheeks. Clarke tried not to stare at the way her wet clothes clung to her breathtaking frame. “Don’t worry about it. That’s what enemies are for.”

“Enemies?” Clarke echoed with a faint smile.

“Partners.” Lexa shrugged, turning back to her car. “Goodnight, Clarke.” She dipped her head slightly.

“Night, Lexa.” Clarke breathed, watching the beauty of a girl walk away to her car. 

Aden was sprawled across the couch in the movie room, hanging upside down as he played videogames with Nam and Atom, who he was talking to over headsets. Anya was somewhere in the chairs behind him, scrolling through tumblr absentmindedly. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Lexa was texting someone, and by the soft half-smile on her face, he could guess that it was Clarke.

She had a certain smile reserved for whenever she was talking to the blonde. It wasn’t the usual smirk that crossed her face whenever she was talking to Costia (about what, Aden didn’t want to know), but something much more gentle. He’d seen that look on her face with increasing frequency after she’d spotted him and Clarke at the mall, eating ice cream together, just enjoying one another’s presence.

“Hey Lex?” Anya called without looking up from her phone. “Tell your girl she can’t come to movie night this week.” Lexa scoffed, still busily typing away.

“Why would Clarke come to—” she realized the mistake almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, which hung open in a horrified manner. Aden felt his eyebrows raise much farther than he ever imagined possible, a wide grin stretching across his face. No matter what excuse he was sure Lexa would come up with, she’d just called Clarke Griffin  _ her girl. _

“Wow, Lex, I didn’t realize Griffin was your girl,” Anya snorted, “you sure do move fast. I didn’t even know you and Costco had broken up.”

“I—” Lexa sputtered, “we didn’t. She’s not. Griffin. That is, she’s not my, um—my girl.”

“Really?” Anya teased. “Because I could’ve sworn you referred to her as such just two seconds ago.” Lexa was at a loss for words, and Aden was having a blast. He made a mental note to speed up the pacing in the itinerary, because apparently Lexa was in a lot deeper than he initially thought.

“I was texting Clarke and wasn’t paying attention to what you were saying,” Lexa defended hotly, “Clarke Griffin isn’t and will never be my girl. I’m still dating Cos.” As Anya muttered words of disbelief under her breath, Aden rolled his eyes to himself.

He was positive at this point that those words would come to bite Lexa in the ass.

Normally, Lexa Woods was never swayed by the word “discount” as much as other high school students. While she dealt with her fair share of struggles, her financial situation was never one of them, her parents being the international business tycoons they were.

She and Aden lived a more than comfortable life. They lived in the lap of luxury, a posh and elegant existence.

This year was full of changes to that existence.

Such as moving into Indra’s, which was still worth more than likely all of the other local homes combined.

She’d also switched from the prestigious, private Mount Weather Academy to Arkadia High, for its athletic prowess.

And then of course, there was Clarke Griffin, perhaps the biggest change in her world. And, of course, Lexa wasn’t sure why that was. Clarke was her partner in English, and they teetered on the fine line between friendship and something less kind. That was it.

And yet, Lexa could not escape Clarke. Not in her thoughts, not in her dreams (and oh, how graphic these dreams were, at times), and not even on the night before Halloween, at the school organized haunted house.

Lexa wouldn’t have expected such a turnout, except, for students of Arkadia, the tickets were discounted.

When Aden heard, he went ballistic.

And so she, Aden, and Anya had found themselves in line to enter the admittedly impressive haunted house, erected on the empty lot behind the school, opposite the flower field Clarke and Lexa had…comforted each other on.

Apparently, Anya and Lexa had not received the memo that there was, in fact, a dress code of sorts. Almost everyone else was in costume, and Lexa suddenly wondered why she was there.

Costia hadn’t been feeling well, and while Lexa had originally opted to stay home and dote on her girlfriend, Costia had insisted she go and “be free”.

Lexa never should have listened, the fever probably made her delusional.

This was a childish affair at best. She could have been at the gym, at the very least.

Alas, it was too late, and the line behind them wrapped around the building twice. Only groups of ten to fifteen were allowed in at once, to prevent overcrowding of the large, ghastly looking building, liable to collapse at any moment.

Screams and shrieks echoed from within, and Lexa found herself wondering why anyone would willingly subject themselves to this.

Aden was listening intently, ears perked. And then, after standing on his tip toes to glance ahead, he wheeled around.

“Lex.” He pressed earnestly, elbowing her abs without a care. “Look. It’s Clarke.”

Aden had spoken a bit loudly, and while Lexa suspected that he’d done it on purpose, the damage was done. Already turning, Clarke greeted the siblings and Anya with a smile.

“Hey Woods’ and Anya.” She greeted with a salute, trying not to go beet red when Lexa’s eyes widened at her Supergirl costume, incredibly kind to her thighs and curved with it’s short skirt and tall boots.

“Hey Griffin.” Anya smirked when she saw Lexa’s eyes widen, grabbing Aden’s arm. “Let’s pay a visit to the delinquents, Aden.”

And just like that, Lexa’s traitorous family left her alone, Clarke Griffin’s prey.

Lexa tried to fight off the gnawing voice in the back of her head that told her that was what she wanted all along.

“So.” Lexa tugged her letterman a bit closer, feeling an oddly hot chill rush over her body, contradictory as it was. “Supergirl. Fitting.”

Clarke blushed at the implied compliment, shaking her head. “Where’s your outfit, Woods?”

“I’m a boneheaded jock.” She teased, hands curling in her pockets.

Clarke blinked, tilting her head curiously. “Your eyes are too intelligent for that.” She murmured. “Even in this dim light, they’re so green, I could…” She trailed off, glancing away.

Lexa felt her heart flutter and hated every inch of her own body. “Thank you.” It came out as a half mumble, half whisper.

“Where’s Costia?” Clarke asked, moving with the line.

“Sick.” Lexa replied, shrugging. “I came for Aden, to keep an eye on him.”

Clarke’s expression softened almost immediately. “That’s really sweet, Lexa.”

Lexa cleared her throat, feeling heat creep up her neck. “Thank you, for taking him out.” She murmured. “I know you didn’t have to, so-”

Clarke could see she was reaching into her back pocket for her wallet, pulling out a crisp twenty. She took Lexa’s wrist in her own smaller hand, the contact sending sparks through her body. “Lexa.” She shook her head. “I love Aden. It’s not a chore.”

That sent Lexa’s heart racing and mind reeling as she put the money back, shuffling into the darkened entryway with Clarke, following the group of Delinquents in.

Bellamy had been at the head of the group, along with Monty and Jasper, the former curiously staring at Nathan Miller across the opening.

“Clarke?” He wheeled around for his co-leader of sorts, likely questioning why she wasn’t at the front of the group again.

Anya, immediately smirking when she caught his eyes, chuckled when his call got caught in his throat.

Raven, of course, had beaten him to the punch, walking backwards so she could face Anya as the line inched forward.

“Forrest.” Raven drawled, shamelessly checking Anya out. “Didn’t think I’d see you here. Back for more?”

Anya rolled her eyes, but her smirk was an amused one. “Actually, I’m here for the horror.”

“You scare easily?” Raven licked her lips.

“Hardly.”

“Oh, perfect, you can hold me when I start shaking.” Raven teased.

“Or, she could lean on these.” Bellamy, who’d hung back until he was side by side with the girls, puffed out his chest and flashed his guns.

“Right.” Anya smirked. “Very compelling offers.”

Ahead, Lincoln, hand in hand with Octavia, had just found Aden, who’d given Octavia their handshake in greeting.

“Hey, Strikbro!” Lincoln greeted as he fist bumped Aden. “Didn’t think Lexa would come to this.”

Aden smirked, peering behind them at Lexa and Clarke, who were shyly going back and forth over something. It was so obvious, just from Lexa’s body language, how utterly into Clarke she was. He tried not to think about Costia.

This was for Lexa’s own good.

“Looks like Lexa has incentive.” Octavia offered with a wry grin, following Aden’s line of sight. “How’s that going, by the way?”

“Good.” Aden supplied with a smile. “She accidentally called Clarke “her girl” the other day, so…Time to move things along.”

“Really?” Lincoln nodded, brows raised. “That’s unexpected.”

Octavia shrugged, throwing a glance at Clarke. “Not really. Look at Clarke’s body language. She definitely wants Lexa to fu-“ Octavia trailed off at Lincoln’s widened gaze, jerking his head in Aden’s direction.

Octavia coughed, amending her previous statement. “ahem, uh…to date her.”

Aden tried not to roll his eyes, thoroughly amused by their antics.

Granted, it was a little scarier than any of the Delinquents, or Lexa’s Kru, had expected.

Monty and Jasper flung themselves at each other, unsure of why they were at the helm of the group.

The tall, darkened walls, lined with false cobwebs, often flashed with strobe-like lights, giving way to figures dropping from the ceilings on tight wires, swooping overhead. False thunder sound effects and music were blasting from speakers, and it only served to make the group more cohesive, as they powered on.

The only one who was seemingly unbothered was Aden, who perkily followed Lincoln and Octavia, snickering every time they jumped in fright and screamed in unison.

One particularly high pitched scream had Aden thinking Clarke had been startled. However, upon turning, Aden realized that it was Bellamy Blake, who was now cringing in shame behind Raven Reyes’s shoulder, the latter cling to Anya’s bicep like it was a lifeline in a tempest wracked ocean.

Lexa, mind on anything but the horrors of the fake little building she’d been strolling through, hardly jumped at all.

Clarke, like her, maintained her cool.

Occasionally, a jump scare would startle them all, forcing them together.

There was a point where Clarke slightly leaned into Lexa’s warmth subconsciously, and Lexa stayed close.

Aden had noticed that with a sly little grin.

Everything had gone well until the final scare at the end, where the room went dark, and they were chased out by masked creatures of every kind, un-matching and lacking a central theme, due to either the creative student minds, or the flimsy student budget.

However, it had the desired effect, and it sent the delinquents racing in terror.

Raven threw herself dramatically into Anya’s arms, who smirked upon catching her, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, because she would never admit that Raven’s antics were endearing. (And they totally were.)

Bellamy, supporting the weight of both girls, had stumbled back, sending Clarke face first into Lexa’s chest, tugging at her shirt as Lexa stumbled, toned arms shooting around Clarke to secure her before she went down as well.

Luckily, Lexa had caught a break, and managed to support Clarke.

Clarke’s face was buried in Lexa’s neck for half a second, and her breath was warm and tantalizing when she whispered, “Oh my god, Lexa, I’m sorry.”

Lexa smiled forgivingly, (god, what had gotten into her? Weeks ago she would’ve unloaded on Clarke and Bellamy for their careless misstep). “It’s alright, Clarke.” She murmured, looking into Clarke’s cerulean gaze, shimmering even in the darkness. “It’s not your fault.”

For a moment, the two stayed like that, Clarke’s hands pressed against the flat iron of Lexa’s abs, their faces inches apart. The threat of a kiss seemed all too familiar.

In order to distance herself, at least mentally, Clarke glanced down. Almost subconsciously, she ran her hand down Lexa’s abs, over the thin material of Lexa’s shirt, thankful the letterman wasn’t in her way.

Lexa felt shivers run up her spine as Clarke gasped ever so lightly at the sensation of Lexa’s abdominal muscles beneath her hands, Lexa’s arms locked around her protectively.

Lexa was more than annoyed. She was infuriated that a simple, over the shirt touch from Clarke Griffin had her more turned on than half the sex she had with Costia. She was annoyed at herself because as much as she wanted to push Clark against the wall and ravish her, she also wanted to kiss Clarke so tenderly and sweetly, to whisper her name and caress her soft, blushing cheeks.

She was annoyed because she was supposed to be in love with Costia.

The action was so discreet, and no one else had noticed, still fresh off their high from being chased out of the building.

Lexa’s hand had caught Clarke’s wrist, where it had been tracing an indiscernible pattern on Lexa’s abs, though it didn’t stop her. Instead, Lexa brushed her thumb almost imperceptibly over Clarke’s hand, lips parted slightly in awe.

Clarke Griffin really was beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. In fact, one of the most beautiful girls Lexa had ever seen. No, perhaps even THE most beautifu-

This time, when the fresh outpour of horrified students came running out, the pummeled Lexa’s back, sending her falling forward, through no fault of her own.

Luckily, however, Clarke’s hands were already in hers, and she was quick on the catch.

That seemed to break Clarke from her trance. “Well, looks like we’re both falling.” She chuckled, watching a Lexa formed a soft smile. 

They were both falling, just, not in the way either had suspected. Falling deeper and deeper.

Lexa Woods was doubtlessly the most beautiful person she’d ever seen in her life.

“Well, at least we’re here to catch each other.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so as you may have noticed updates are being moved forward an hour, because Niki is making her way around europe atm and I've got swim during the usual update times, so yay :)
> 
> Thank you all so much, again, for the continuous love and support that you've shown this story, we really put a lot of hard work into it. And we really appreciate the fanart/edits/etc. that you've made. 
> 
> And, even though Cluna may have come to an untimely end, Luna will still be making her appearances throughout the story, because who doesn't love a good high school rivalry? 
> 
> Also, Niki and I as first graders. Gotta love it.


	8. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens strike again.

Lexa was wracked with guilt. Every run in with Clarke Griffin left more of an insatiable hunger in the pit of her stomach that she knew all too well. She was, as torturous as it was to admit, developing feelings for Clarke Griffin.

The same girl who’d challenged her on the first day of Niylah’s English class, and every second in between.

It was getting to an unbearable point.

She was constantly glancing at Clarke, sharing soft smiles with the girl. She was in awe of how gentle she was with the children during their community service outings. She adored how much Aden seemed to love her.

She’d occasionally slip into the art room under the guise of visiting Costia, just to watch her at work.

Clarke Griffin was becoming a little like oxygen to Lexa, and she was realizing she couldn’t breathe comfortably without the other girl.

And then of course, were the less than appropriate thoughts.

Lexa Woods prided herself on being an absolute gentlewoman, especially when it came to sexual matters.

Clarke Griffin found a way to ruin that as well.

Lexa had found herself dreaming about the blonde, with her curious blue eyes and the adorable beauty mark above her full, pale lips. She’d dreamt about her laugh, her smile, her husky tone.

She’d dreamt about kissing Clarke until she was breathless, pinning her against the wall of her bedroom, where they’d almost shared a kiss.

She’d dreamt about Clarke’s husky voice and her soft whimpers as Lexa showed her what it meant to be dating her.

It had gotten so bad, on one particular evening, where Costia’s lips were trailing to the meeting of her thighs, s he’d whimpered Clarke’s name, by accident. It was an honest mistake, a Freudian slip. Costia hadn’t heard, but Lexa was horrified.

Clarke’s touch, back at the haunted house event, had sent waves of what could only be described as electricity, charged with sexual tension, pulsing through Lexa.

She knew what it meant.

She’d fallen out of love with Costia Greene, whom she still respected, admired, and loved even platonically.

She had to end things before she did something to endanger that relationship. And so, it was with  a heavy heart that she and Costia planned to meet at the top of the bleachers, after school.

Neutral ground.

It was a symbolism of what was to come.

Long since Lexa was born, her parents had been vacant during the most intense years of her adolescence. They’d missed a great portion of her middle and high school years, where she’d already developed, but needed the nurturing and love they were to offer.

They’d left her to fend for herself, in the care of Indra and Gustus, they themselves gallivanting across the world in their business endeavors. Lexa had vowed to ensure that she was always there for Aden, but their absence left her with a sense of abandonment.

Suffice it to say, goodbyes never came easily to Alexandria Woods.

She tugged her jacket a little tighter as she ascended up the final steps, sliding into her seat beside Costia, her brown curls bouncing as she turned to greet her girlfriend.

“Hi.” Lexa sighed as Costia smiled softly at her, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Hey.” Costia murmured, laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa’s arms limply went around her.

These weren’t mere formalities; the two girls had grown quite close. That was what Lexa feared the most; the change that would come in her world after Costia left such a void in it.

“Lex, do you remember when we first met?” Costia asked gently.

Lexa nodded, the summer love of her life. How could she forget?

“Training camp. I was announced as captain, and you were sent to greet me with the fakest smile I’ve ever seen.” Lexa chuckled.

Costia nodded, grinning. “I might have expected you to be a horny, arrogant meathead.”

“And?” Lexa prodded teasingly.

“Now I know you’re a horny, arrogant babe.” Costia winked and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“We clicked.” Costia continued, her voice falling an octave. “Right from the start. Our backgrounds, our financial situations, our families…It all just worked.”

Lexa felt the lump in her throat rise slightly. “And now?”

Costia sighed, withdrawing slightly. “Now, things are different, Lex.”

Lexa told herself she’d be okay. Hell, she’d seen it coming from a mile away. But nothing hurt more than abandonment, even if it was a mutual process.

“How?” Lexa found herself pressing, begging to go back, guilt be damned. She couldn’t be alone.

“Lex, listen.” Costia sighed once more. “You know the art scholarship?”

“Of course.”

“Clarke Griffin is incredible.” Costia began.

Lexa’s stomach did somersaults at the mere mention of Clarke’s name. She was an absolute mess.

“I know.” Lexa mumbled quietly.

Costia smiled encouragingly, as if she could read the undertones, the implications in Lexa’s words. “She’s great. But…look, recently, I’ve been looking into Azgeda High.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she held back her urge to gag. “What? Why?”

“They don’t have an eligible contestant. If I go there, I get more consideration, and the staff won’t be divided.” Costia sighed. “It’s a win-win, for me, and Clarke.”

“You suddenly care about Clarke so much?” Lexa demanded, her temper and tone rising.

Costia’s eyes gleamed with guilt. “Well, not specifically, but it helps her anyway. Besides, Nia Queen said-”

“Costia, what business do you have talking to the Queens?” Lexa hissed, grabbing her shoulders. “You know what they’re capable of.”

Costia blinked in surprise at Lexa’s protective stance. “Lexa, they’re not all the same. Ontari isn’t-”

“They’re all Queens.” Lexa spat. “Costia, you’re better than this.”

“Listen, Lex, I know you’re upset, but I know what’s best for my own future.” Costia murmured.

Lexa’s lip quivered as she shook her head, only to have it steadied by Costia cupping her cheeks.

“Look at me.” Costia cooed.

Lexa averted her gaze, painfully trying to hold back the tears.

“Look at me.” Costia repeated, and Lexa met her gaze tentatively.

The beginning of the end.

“If you’re going to end things, do it.” Lexa growled, but her voice gave away her heartbreak.

“Lex, I will always love you. You and I, we were too similar. But you’re so amazing. God, you’re one of the greatest people I know. I know, whatever you do, you’re going to be successful. Greatness is in your blood, Lexa.” Costia murmured, leaning forward to gently kiss Lexa’s lips. She leaned back, stroking Lexa’s cheek. “This wasn’t your fault. I want you to be happy.”

Lexa didn’t respond, trying desperately to regain her composure. “When do you transfer?” She asked quietly, tears streaming down high, sculpted cheekbones.

“Come Monday, I’ll be an Azgeda Viking.” Costia flashed her a sad smile. “And the ever popular, stunning Lexa Woods will be back on the market. The girls are going to have a field-day trying to get ahold of you, Lex.” She whispered, nudging Lexa gently. She rose, brushing the dust off her skirt as she turned back to Lexa one last time.

“I have faith that you chose the right one.” She winked, and with that, she flitted out of Lexa’s life, as gracefully and seamlessly as she had entered. 

* * *

 

For the first time in his life, Aden was ditching class. 

There was an odd thrill to it, breaking the rules, and he understood now why Lexa did it so often. There was a sense of liberation, of  _ freedom _ , and it opened the mind and allowed one to think. 

He hadn’t gotten much farther than the actual  _ ditching  _ part, so finding a place to go contemplate his entire life was the next step in the plan. He considered, for a moment, the field where Lexa often disappeared to, but decided that was  _ her _ spot, and he needed to find one of his own. 

A ladder on the side of the science building offered him that opportunity, and Aden found himself laying on his back, staring up at the blue, cloud-filled sky, and just letting himself be. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget his unfortunate meeting with Dax. The gentle throbbing of the bruises still fading on his torso made sure of that, but it ran deeper, much deeper. More than anything, he’d been considering  _ why  _ Dax had even attacked him in the first place, which was something he hadn’t spent much time considering at all during his life. 

His sexuality. 

Growing up, Aden had never really put much thought into relationships, because he was just a  _ kid _ . He was more focused on making his parents proud, exploring the world, and getting his older sister to play with him than anything else. 

Now, apparently, though, he  _ had  _ to think about it. 

“Now why on earth are you up here?”

His speculation was cut off by the familiar tone of Clarke Griffin, who had moved to lay down besides him, folding her hands behind her head. 

“Just thinking,” he told her quietly, not bothering to turn his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clarke move one arm from behind her head to point towards a formation of clouds. 

“That one looks kinda like a unicycle.” Aden laughed gently, squinting his eyes slightly and looked in the direction Clarke was pointing. 

“You know,” he acquiesced, “you’re right, it does.” He paused for a long moment, contemplating voicing his concerns. “Clarke?”

“Yeah bud?”

“How did you know that you were bi?” There was a moment of silence in which Clarke appeared to be formulating an answer, and Aden turned his head slightly to look at her. 

“I didn’t really have some mind-shattering revelation,” Clarke started, eyes still fixated on the clouds, “growing up, I would just be annoyed with little boys and thought all little girls were pretty, and then as I got older, and less annoyed with boys, I started appreciating them, too. Entering high school was the first time I actually thought,  _ wow, girls are super pretty _ , and that I might want to date one the same way I wanted to date boys, maybe even a bit more, and that was that.”

Aden nodded, then looked back up at the sky. 

“I think I might be bi.” It was weird, saying it aloud, but also freeing, in a way.

“Welcome to the club, then, bud,” Clarke laughed, propping herself up on the palms of her hands, “us bi blonde babes gotta stick together, right?” Aden rolled his eyes fondly, but smiled at her nevertheless. 

“Right.”

“Now let’s get you back to class before Lexa realizes you’ve disappeared, it’s almost lunch.”

“How would she know?”

“She’s Lexa, she always knows everything when it comes to you.”

* * *

 

The crisp November breeze chilled the air as it whistled through the fragile, frequently falling leaves. Clarke was wearing a faded UCLA sweatshirt, that had several bright splotches of paint on it from throughout the years, but still held the faint, familiar musk of cedar and cinnamon underneath, and she knew it was because her mother still bought the same cologne, even though there was nobody to use it anymore. 

“Should I start on the flowers, Clarke?”

The blonde girl looked up at Emori, who was balanced precariously on a ladder to reach the upper end of the wall, paint brush tucked behind her hair, wielding her palette like a shield. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Clarke called up, taking a few brief moments to mix colors on her own palette. Principal Jaha had given Clarke, as well as some of the students in art club or Cartwig’s class the green light to paint a mural on the east wall of the science building, and they were painting it to look like the inside of a greenhouse. 

It was coming along nicely, very nicely. 

In the aftermath of Halloween, Clarke had taken a lot of time to really analyze how she felt about Lexa. She couldn’t deny the surge of attraction she’d felt towards the other girl, nor the rush of something more when her hands had found purchase on the taut muscles on the football player’s abdomen. And now, in light of the events earlier in the week, there was also a shred of hope that, maybe, just maybe, her attraction wasn’t entirely helpless. 

“You just gonna stare at the wall, Griffin?” Cerulean eyes snapped up to meet playful ones, and the blonde scowled. “Or are you actually going to paint?”

“Smartass,” she called up, and Emori chuckled. 

“You know it, Griff.”

She and Murphy were so alike sometimes it was almost eerie, but Clarke supposed they complimented one another in that aspect. Dealing with their snark at the same time, however, was an entirely different battle. 

The rustle of falling leaves was Clarke’s symphony as she painted, the gentle humming of bees in the distance and the soft singing of birds from telephone lines. She and Emori made idle chatter as they worked, but neither was concerned with the other, the majority of their focus dedicated to the work in front of them. It was peaceful, and calming, so, naturally, something, or rather someone, had to ruin it. 

“If it isn’t my two favorite artists.”

Clarke froze mid-stroke at the familiar voice, anger rising in the pit of her stomach, and she silently thanked whatever forces of nature that Emori was out of ass-kicking range. Without turning, she found her voice and responded, trying her best to remain nonchalant about the situation. 

“Queen.” Her tone was cool, steely, something she didn’t entirely recognize. “What brings you here?”

“Oh you know,” Ontari laughed humorlessly, “we’ve got a game here a little later, so I thought I’d take a stroll, see if I ran into any of my lovely acquaintances here…” She trailed off, and Clarke knew that the conversation was about to take a nasty turn, could see Emori tensing visibly from her position on the ladder. 

“Wilde, how  _ is  _ that boyfriend of yours doing? It’s been so long―”

The words had barely left Ontari’s mouth before Emori―rather recklessly―lept off of her perch and soundly tackled the dark haired menace to the ground. Ontari hadn’t been expecting such a violent reaction, that much was clear from the way she froze for a solid moment, allowing Emori the opportunity to land a sound punch to her jaw, before the football player began fighting back. 

Clarke was at a loss on what to do. 

On one hand, she was thoroughly enjoying watching Emori kick Ontari’s ass, but on the other, she didn’t want to see her friend get expelled, which was usually the case after being caught fighting,  _ especially  _ with someone from as prominent a family as the Queens.

She settled for taking a short video and sending it to Murphy, who responded with a picture of a thumbs up captioned ‘that’s my girl’. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Clarke, as well as the other two, froze mid-action, and Ontari smirked widely as Principal Jaha himself approached, quickly scrambling out of Emori’s death grip. 

“She attacked me, sir,” she said coolly, brushing dirt off of her leggings, “you should really put a tighter leash on your students.” Emori bristled, ready to protest, but Jaha held up a hand motioning for her to remain silent, before turning to Clarke for an explanation. 

She’d known the man since infancy, what with him and Jake having been college buddies, and he held her in high regards. 

“Queen made a dig about John, sir.” Jaha’s eyes narrowed at that as he turned to observe the two scraped up girls, jaw clenching. Everyone in Arkadia had been furious at the events of Clarke’s sophomore year, especially the principal, who’d always had a soft spot for the sarcastic teenage boy, and Clarke knew that he frequently invited Murphy over for dinner. 

“Well, then,” he said coolly, “I see no reason to punish Miss Wilde, considering it was after hours as well as provoked, I’d suggest you get back to your team, Miss Queen.” The other girl gaped, eyes narrowing, but stalked off nevertheless, muttering under her breath as she went. 

“Thanks, Jaha,” Emori offered after a moment of awkward silence, and the man offered her a weary smile before turning to walk away. 

“Just this once, Wilde, don’t let me catch you again.”

They stood there for a moment, neither exactly sure what to do next, before Clarke looked back up at the ladder. 

“How the fuck did you make that jump without breaking your ankles?”

“It’s called skill, Griffin, get some.”

* * *

 

No one could tell the Commander had been crying. No one would have even come close to guessing it. The way her dark eye black was designed, a mask across her eyes, dripping like venom down high cheeks. It almost covered the tracks of her tears.

Almost.

Clarke Griffin had noticed.

Though they’d barely had a chance to speak, Clarke had doubtlessly heard the news that had spread across Arkadia faster than that one round of mono in ’92.

Costia Greene had mercilessly dumped Lexa Woods on the very bleachers Clarke was sitting on.  

Or, so the news had presented. Clarke wasn’t sure if that was the whole truth, but the whispers that rattled the stadium with the breeze seemed to imply as much.

Lexa certainly wasn’t herself. She wasn’t pandering to the needs of the audience, “her people”. She wasn’t dancing and getting pumped up like her teammates, huddled and chanting in their corner. She wasn’t scanning the field, imagining up possible plays, or even staring down Ontari Queen.

In fact, she wouldn’t even chance a glance in that direction.

Costia Greene was welcomed to the Azgeda High cheering squad, and she was there, behind enemy lines, already in uniform, giggling with the “Queen Bee” herself, Nia. (Clarke had later learned that Arkadia referred to her as the Queen “B”, and while Clarke wasn’t a fan of gendered slurs and insults, she had to admit, it was…fitting, to say the least.

Nia’s smirk was painted on, but Costia’s smile seemed genuine. Lexa found solace in her happiness, at the very least, though it still felt like a backhanded strike.

Lexa almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, directing her from the sidelines. Whipping around, she turned to breathlessly take in Clarke Griffin, golden hair pulled back by a braid, eyes glinting with concern.

“I hardly recognized you without the smirk.” Clarke murmured, a small smile on her lips.

Lexa blew out a little breathy laugh, shaking her head as her fingers clutched her helmet, limp in her hands. “I thought you’d be in favor of this…new me.”

“Well…” Clarke pretended to contemplate that notion for a moment, her hands jammed into her jacket pockets. Lexa noticed it was the one with her number on it. Maybe Clarke’s other one was in the wash. She tried not to feel hope stirring in her chest. “She’s certainly quieter.”

Lexa nodded, sucking in a breath. Maybe this was divine retribution.

“Okay, don’t let this go to your head, or anything, Commander…” Clarke began with a sigh, watching Lexa’s amused glance. “But I, like many hordes of your screaming fangirls, have grown to love that little…asshole routine you have going on.”

At that, Lexa’s pouty lips pulled into a smirk. “Is that what you call it?”

“Oh, boy…” Clarke rolled her eyes, but her smile at seeing Lexa cheer up was absolutely genuine. “You just expect ladies to swoon and fall at your cleats, don’t you?”

Lexa leaned forward, leaning against the little fence that separated them, eyes dancing with delight as her emerald gaze linked with Clarke’s cobalt response. “Yes, but I’d definitely catch you.”

Clarke’s cheeks burned red, and she searched for an alternative subject, her words failing her. “I uh…I didn’t ask, I’m so sorry it was just incredibly insensitive. How are you holding up?”

Lexa licked her lips, reaching across the fence to give Clarke’s hand a squeeze, the touch absolutely electric to either girl. “I’m better now, thanks.”

Titus’ calls for Lexa were growing increasingly demanding, and Lexa rolled her eyes, smiling at Clarke. “Duty calls, Griffin.”

Clarke’s voice was husky, setting something within Lexa on fire. “You nervous? Azgeda’s been practicing.”

Lexa gave Clarke one of her lady-killing winks, leaning forward to whisper, “But my good luck charm is here.”

With that, she left Clarke blinking, mouth forming a slight “oh” as she jogged back to her team huddle.

Clarke went to slip into her spot on the bleachers, greeting Aden, who’d been sitting beside Atom, quickly scooting over to make a seat for Clarke.

Lexa’s eyes focused on her huddled team as she slipped within their ranks, eyes finding Quint, smirking at her.

“Quint.”

“Woods.” He smirked, saluting her. “Don’t play coy.”

Lexa shot him a curious look, smile tentative on her lips. “Is this about Griffin?”

A couple of the guys wolf whistled, and Miller looked horrified. Lexa hadn’t quite figured out why.

“She’s a fine piece of ass.” Quint nodded his approval. “A little uptight, needs to be fucked real good-”

The tower of a player stumbled slightly when Lexa shoved him, immediately held back by Lincoln and Miller, while Nyko reached out to hold Quint.

“What the fuck, Woods?” Quint demanded, clearly affronted. “You were going to do her anyway, it’s not like I was stepping on your territory-”

“Enough!” Lexa snapped, vein visible in her neck, her voice strained with ever ragged breath. “She is a human being, not something around for your fucking pleasure, to make idiotic, perverted comments about-”

Titus, hearing the commotion, had jogged over, splitting the huddle in two. “What is going on here?” He demanded.

“Get this fucking idiot off my field!” Lexa roared, struggling against Lincoln’s grip.

Lexa knew she owned Titus. She couldn’t let someone like Quint even be near Clarke.

“What?” Titus growled, eyeing Quint, rather than Lexa. “What did you say?”

“She attacked me like a psycho bitch!” Quint fired back, never one to skimp on the slurs.

“Titus, get him off!” Lexa snapped, practically foaming at the mouth.

“Woods, calm down, please…” Titus begged, lowering his voice. “There are scouts here to see you tonight!”

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly, as she sucked in a sharp breath. “If he plays, I walk.” She gritted out.

Titus’ brows shot up. “Alexandria, this is everything you’ve worked for-”

“Sub. Him. Out.” Lexa seethed.

Titus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Woods, Roberts is out sick, and Quint is the only one with enough power to protect you from that….monstrosity of a player, what’s his name…Roan Queen? You hear me? Roan would knock the life out of you, Woods, you’re fast but not that fast. He stays, to protect you.”

Quint shot Lexa a smirk and she lurched forward, pushed back by Titus.

“Another word and I swear to god I’ll beat your face in-”

“Ladies and gentleman!” The announcers, high in their box above the bleachers, began blasting their introductory music. “Your Grounders!”

The stadium went wild with cheering, and Lexa’s jaw nearly snapped with the pressure she was exerting. “This isn’t over.” She snapped.

Little did she know, she was entirely too right. Quint was holding a grudge of his own. 

* * *

 

Quint’s payback was a bitch.

Lexa was in full commander mode, only aware of a few very key things.

The first: Clarke Griffin was sitting next to Aden, and it took all of Lexa’s willpower to focus on the game rather than their smiling faces, particularly hers. She was going to murder Quint the second the final seconds ran out.

The second: The Grounders were winning. It wasn’t even a tight game. Ontari’s fumble had the stadium roaring with pleasure, and Lexa’s team was on the full offensive. It wasn’t even close.

Lexa had shot Ontari a smirk at halftime, and she glared in response. She’d yanked her brother down by the arm and demanded something that Lexa was too far to hear.

Things had been going swimmingly.

The third, she learned, after halftime: Quint was the only force holding back Roan Queen from attempting to sack her while she scanned the left side for Lincoln’s running figure, positioning himself for the long catch.

She never managed to pass the football.

In fact, she’d only danced backwards on her tiptoes after the snap, inhaling a breath like she normally did, her eyes settling on Lincoln.

And then all the light in her vision was blocked out by Roan Queen, who’d just appeared before her, slamming into her with such force that he took Lexa down in mid jump, landing with his elbow in her face, and his immense, boulder of a body crushing her down with the impact of their jump.

The stadium fell silent.

And then, for good measure, Roan rolled off of her, seemingly crushing every bone in her body like she was made of twigs.

Lexa gasped for air, but found that her lungs couldn’t work.

Lexa knew she was dying. 

* * *

The moment Lexa went down, the stadium froze. 

And then there was chaos. 

From where she was seated near Clarke, Abby practically flew out of the bleachers and into the field, as was her duty as the team’s health manager. Clarke had never seen her mother move so quickly in her entire life. 

Further down the field, she could see Lincoln holding back Anya, who was frothing at the mouth, trying to make her way towards Roan, who was walking around like nothing had happened. She could see a triumphant glint in Ontari’s eyes, standing alongside her brother, and it filled her with burning hatred. 

But more concerning was Aden, just in front of Clarke, who was standing shock-still. 

Clarke moved in front of him amidst all the noise and movement, crouching down so that they were at eye-level, and the absolute  _ fear  _ in his crystal blue gaze broke her heart. 

“Aden?” she whispered softly, trying to get his attention. “You with me, buddy?”

“ _ Sis _ ,” he uttered back, voice shaking with the weight of what had just happened. In all of his years of watching Lexa play, not once had she ever been hurt to the point where she couldn’t get up right away. “ _ Kigon yu gonplei.” _ His words sounded like a prayer, barely audible, and Clarke gathered him into her arms softly, heart aching as he latched onto her for comfort, until she could feel the warm wetness of tears pressing into her shirt. 

“ _ Em yuj,” _ Clarke reassured, “ _ omo gonplei nou ste odon.” _

They stood there, just the two of them in their own little bubble, for quite some time, Clarke rubbing comforting circles on Aden’s back as his body shook, coaxing him into breathing with her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see Lexa being loaded onto a stretcher, Abby having obviously called an ambulance, and Lincoln and Anya hurrying to the parking lot, forgetting, in their haste, about the boy situated in Clarke’s arms. 

“Come on,” Clarke coaxed, lifting the boy gently and marvelling at how light he was, “let’s get you to your sister.” Bellamy, who’d been waiting for the two of them, took Aden from Clarke wordlessly and followed her to the parking lot, softly lowering the still sniffing boy into the passenger’s seat. 

“You good from here, princess?”

“I’ve got him Bell,” Clarke reassured, “I’ll call you later.” He nodded before making his way over to his own car, and Clarke began driving in the direction of the hospital. The silence was almost suffocating, but neither Clarke nor Aden could find it in themselves to talk, too worried about Lexa to even think about anything else. 

Though she was trying her best to focus on the road ahead of her, Clarke couldn’t help the rising  panic in her chest. The way Lexa had crumbled like a puppet whose strings had been cut, it was absolutely terrifying. She’d always regarded Lexa as an unmovable wall, stubborn in her ways and unwavering in her strength. To see someone who’d quickly become an anchor to her just…  _ fall  _ like that, it was absolutely terrifying. 

The drive could’ve taken minutes or hours, Clarke didn’t know, and she couldn’t find herself to care either. 

As soon as the car was parked in the hospital lot, Aden was flying out of his seat, and Clarke wasn’t far behind him, and barely stopped him from crashing head-first into the reception desk, stirring alarm in the receptionist’s eyes. 

“Woods, Alexandria Anastasia,” Aden blurted out, breathing still erratic, “where is she?” The concerned looking woman barely opened her mouth before there was a cry of “Aden!” to their left, and Clarke turned to see Anya, who Aden gladly ran towards. 

Clarke followed at a more relaxed pace, catching wind of their rushed conversation in trigedasleng that she wasn’t entirely able to keep up with, but she knew they were talking about Lexa. Anya pulled Aden into a tight hug, making eye contact with Clarke as she approached, and her eyes were filled with gratitude. 

“Thank you,” she said, clutching Aden tighter to her, “for bringing him.” Clarke had never heard more sincerity from the other girl, so she nodded, before following the two of them to the waiting room, where her mother was talking on the phone with a very worried Indra and Gustus. 

From what she could hear, it wasn’t as bad as initially thought. A full rotator cuff tear, or even a partial one, would have taken months of recovery, successfully putting an end to Lexa’s high school football career, which, in hindsight, might have been Ontari’s goal. However, Roan hadn’t put as much force into the blow as needed, so Lexa had escaped with a concussion, a fractured arm, and a broken nose. 

That news collectively calmed her worried aunt and uncle, as well as Anya and Lincoln, but Aden remained tense as ever, and Clarke knew that it was because he just wanted to see his sister. Not seeing her was making him anxious. 

Anya moved to tug him gently on the arm. 

“Come on, Aden let’s go home, Lexa will be here in the morning.” He didn’t budge. He stood there, stubbornly, like a tree deeply rooted to the ground, and shook his head. 

“I wanna wait for her,” he insisted, “until she wakes up.” Anya looked skyward for a moment, as if cursing the strong will that ran in the family. 

“Aden,” she repeated, “let’s go home. I’m not going to leave you alone in the hospital, and I’m not going to wait here overnight with you.” He looked helplessly to the room Lexa was in, and Clarke cleared her throat. 

“I’ll stay with him.”

Aden grinned at her quickly before sobering once more. “See, An? No problem. Clarke will stay here with me.” Anya ruffled his hair fondly, nodded at Clarke, before tugging Lincoln away. 

“C’mon, bud, let’s wait for your sister to wake up.”

The chairs weren’t exactly comfortable, but Clarke arranged them so Aden could sprawl out across a couple, his head resting in Clarke’s lap, and she draped her jacket over his slumbering body when she noticed the goosebumps, a byproduct of the chilly hospital air conditioning. 

Clarke didn’t get any sleep herself. 

She passed the time staring at the walls and running her fingers through Aden’s slightly wavy hair, focused on the pattern of his breathing and making soothing noises every time it stuttered. And above all, she thought about herself. 

Her feelings in particular. 

Especially those surrounding one Lexa Woods. 

Earlier in the day, she’d been ready to attribute her attraction to Lexa as purely physical. She did have eyes, of course. 

But she knew, deep down, that she wouldn’t be this worried for someone she was attracted to purely on physicality. 

And while she wasn’t entirely sure about the span of her feelings towards the brunette football player, she knew that they were much grander and much more expansive than she could have ever imagined. 

* * *

Lexa woke up to white walls and cold air and a rising sense of panic. 

Breathing through her nose hurt, so she opened her mouth, gasping in the crisp air as green eyes snapped open and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where she was. After a few moments of inspection, as well as the throbbing in her head and arm, which was bound in a cast, she realized she was in the hospital. 

It took a few moments before the events of the past week came crashing over her like a tidal wave. The break-up. The game. The  _ game _ . 

White-hot fury rose in her chest when she remembered exactly  _ how  _ she’d ended up in the, rather stiff, hospital bed. She should have seen it coming, but she was far too distracted to notice. Her shoulder ached as though remembering the slam of the body against hers, and her head began to pound even more, reminiscent of a migraine or a really,  _ really  _ bad hangover. 

She craned her neck to the left slightly, ignoring the pain it cause, and her eyes focused on the window, or rather, what was  _ outside  _ the window. 

A small smile graced her mouth when she saw Aden, sprawled across several chairs, sleeping, but her heart leapt in her chest when she saw who exactly he was sleeping on. 

Clarke Griffin was sitting up, very still, in her chair, Aden’s head on her lap, her fingers running through his blonde locks. Her own had been thrown up into a messy bun, and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, but Lexa thought she looked absolutely beautiful. 

She was glad, in that moment, that she wasn’t hooked up to a heart monitor, because surely the nurses would have come rushing in under the impression that she was having a seizure of sorts, only to realize that Lexa was just. Really  _ fucking  _ gay. 

Of course, this realization was tinged with guilt. 

She had  _ just  _ broken up with Costia. Or, more accurately, Costia had just broken up with  _ her _ . Literally the week before. And there she was, already pining like some lovesick puppy over another girl. Logically, Lexa knew that her affection for Clarke had been a long time in the making, but she couldn’t help but feel as though she was betraying Costia’s memory, in a sense. 

But with the way Clarke was protectively cradling Aden’s head in her arms, Costia seemed but a distant echo. 

That might have been the concussion talking, but Lexa knew that there was something about Clarke Griffin that was…  _ different.  _

Her eyes drifted shut before she could offer the subject more thought.

The second time she woke up, after a dreamless sleep, she was already aware of where she was, and there was the distinct sound of a sneaker tapping against linoleum. For a moment, she was positive that the person besides her was Aden, before she remembered that his shoes would have left a much more resounding echo through the room, and green eyes groggily opened to find deep cerulean ones staring down at her with mild amusement, peeking over a sketchbook. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Lexa decided then that she could get used to Clarke’s raspy morning voice starting her day, but held the thought to herself, offering the girl a small smile instead, raising an eyebrow in unspoken question. “Aden went to the cafeteria, he was going a little stir-crazy.” Lexa went to scrunch her nose in disgust at the thought of hospital food, forgetting in the moment that it was rather worse for wear, and actually, honest-to-god,  _ yelped _ in pain. 

But then, something came along to ease the pain. 

Clarke  _ giggled.  _

It was perhaps the prettiest sound in the entire world, soft and breathy and filled with joy. Lexa wanted to hear it over and over again. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Clarke laughed, “we just got your nose fixed up from Raven’s scare, don’t want to ruin it even more.”

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Lexa responded humorlessly, “what’s the damage, doc?”

“You’ve got a couple of hairline fractures along your arm that should heal up nicely,” Clarke started, “and, as you’ve doubtlessly noticed, a broken nose. The biggest concern right now is your concussion, which is why you’re here. You won’t be doing much other than sleeping for a little while.”

Lexa pouted. If there was one thing she hated, it was being confined to bedrest. She was an active, on-the-go sort of person, and, like her brother, went stir-crazy easily. It would be easy enough, though, as her lids were heavy, doubtlessly bruised and blackened from the impact of the broken nose, so she tried to make the most of her time awake and aware. 

“What were you drawing?” she asked suddenly, and Clarke balked, looking down at her sketchbook and then back up at Lexa, a pink tinge to her cheeks. 

“I, uhm, it’s not finished yet,” Clarke offered awkwardly, and Lexa couldn’t hide her disappointed sigh, “I’ll show you when it’s done, though, I promise.” There was a softness in Clarke’s voice that Lexa couldn’t quite place, but didn’t worry about for long, as, moments later, the door opened and Aden came waltzing through the door, scarfing down the remains of what appeared to be a bagel sandwich, and watched as his eyes lit up after noticing she was, in fact, alive. 

“Lexa! You’re awake!” She winced slightly at the volume of his voice, the thrumming in her head increasing, and Aden sheepishly grinned, before lowering his tone to that of a whisper. “Sorry, my bad, I’m just excited. You scared me.” At the genuine concern in his eyes, Lexa felt her heart hurting more than her head as it practically overflowed with love for her little brother. 

“Sorry,” Lexa chuckled with a grin, “my bad.”

“Everyone was freaking out, Lex, seriously,” Aden continued, “Anya and Lincoln even forgot about me.” Even in her half-coherent state, Lexa found that alarming.

“They did  _ what?” _

“It’s ok, though,” Aden reassured, “Clarke brought me here, and stayed the night.” That, Lexa had thought she dreamt. But the reassurance that Clarke had been there, the entire night, with Aden’s head in her lap, stirred a deep surge of affection from within the brunette, and she hoped that Clarke could tell, in the way she looked at her, pools of green meeting blue. 

“Thank you for taking care of my brother,” Lexa breathed, watching as, once more, a pink tinge crawled its way up Clarke’s neck and to her cheeks. 

“It was no problem,” Clarke brushed off, worrying the hem of her shirt with her hands. “Really, he’s an angel.” Aden grinned at the compliment, a full-blown toothy smile, and Lexa’s heart surged once more. 

“Angel? More like hellion.” Lexa hadn’t even noticed the entrance of Anya, who was leaning in the doorway. “Nice to see you awake, though, Lex.” Lexa offered a tired grin, and Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly. 

“I’m gonna go home,” she explained, standing up and taking a moment to stretch her arms, shirt riding up slightly, hinting at soft looking milky skin, “I’ll see you at school.” She hesitated for a moment before quickly leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s forehead, and suddenly it was as though no conclusion existed. 

“Get some rest, ok?”

“Kay,” Lexa whispered, eyes tracing Clarke’s form as she left the room, casting one final smile over her shoulder before she closed the door. 

Lexa was fucked.

* * *

 

News travelled faster than one of Lexa’s wickedly fast passes during a game. In just a few days, the entire student body, staff, and rivaling high schools knew about the great Lexa Woods incident of 2015. Roan of Azegeda High was one of the most hated people in the neighborhood.

Lexa was somewhat shattered, physically and emotionally.  Costia was gone, and the “thirsty hordes” of girls, as Octavia had dubbed them, had already began their countless attempts to woo the now single quarterback, who had no eye or heart for courtship.

It was honestly one of the saddest things Clarke had ever witnessed in her short years.

Lexa wasn’t herself, not entirely. She’d still looked sharp, dressed simple jeans and a tank top instead of her usual slew of crisp shirts. Clarke had to admit, (to herself and herself alone), that while the formal shirts suited her, her toned, tattooed biceps weren’t a terrible alternative. Her other arm, however, was entirely bandaged and casted from the shoulder down. She sported two faded, almost healed black eyes, and she was lucky enough to remove her nose bandaging before returning. She wore her hair in a messy bun with little strands falling out the sides, and she wore sleek glasses that cost more Clarke’s house, probably.

Clarke felt terrible at how turned on she was.

Lexa Woods in glasses was something she was content with staring at for the rest of her life.  

Clarke also felt guilty upon thinking that, because Lexa was fresh out a breakup, and so clearly not wanting to be objectified.

She kept her unruly thoughts to herself as Lexa slipped into the bustling English classroom, all eyes piercing her as she quietly slid into her seat, slipping her expensive bag off her shoulder.

Her smirk, usually there to greet Clarke in the morning, was wiped clean. Her eyes had a dull glow to them, not nearly close to the vibrant gleam she usually sported. Her beautiful lips were pulled into a pouty sort of frown, as she ran a hand through her brown locks.

Clarke almost felt for her.

Okay, that was a lie, Clarke’s heart was completely broken for the girl, even if she had moved on from a relationship with her sworn enemy.

There was no chipper “Good morning, Griffin”.

Clarke decided, once again, to compensate and bridge the social gap.

“Good morning.” Clarke turned to her with a shy smile, immediately cursing herself for being so perpetually lame.

“Is it?” Lexa cocked a brow, and god, Clarke loved it when she did that.

Clarke winced at her blatant disregard for Lexa’s situation. She heard whispers, bouncing off the walls and the whiteboard, as constant as the flickering in the fluorescent light above them. They were so clearly about Lexa.

Clarke was determined to shield Lexa from it. That was the least she could do, right?

“It could be.” Clarke suggested nervously, instantly trying to backtrack out of her own statement. How insensitive. “I mean, I’m sure you get enough of those “life’s what you make it” speeches and all that, but maybe there’s an underlying degree of truth there. And, at any rate-”

“Clarke.”

“And honestly, I mean, people who say that are full of shit, because life can sometimes be entirely too rough-”

“Clarke.”

“And I know that it’s common practice to compare your problems to others and then feel better about yourself but I think that-”

“Clarke.”

“I mean people need time to mourn because really emotions aren’t a competition, it’s not a comparative issue-“

“Clarke!” Lexa’s little yelp startled her out of her musings and Clarke felt her cheeks redden as she turned in her seat, facing Lexa with an averted gaze, clearly regretful.

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke shook her head. “I uh…I just…I felt bad, and I wanted to tell you that it’s none of my business, but you totally didn’t deserve to have your heart broken, let alone your entire fucking body, and nobody should be whispering about you, you deserve better-”

Clarke’s rambling was cut off abruptly when Lexa leaned forward, long fingers grazing Clarke’s cheekbones as Lexa donned a small smile, brushing a stray strand of hair from Clarke’s bun, tucking it behind her ear.

“Thank you.” Lexa almost whispered, forest eyes finding solace in Clarke’s. “For everything. For Aden, especially.”

Clarke took a ragged breath, wanting nothing more than to lean into Lexa’s touch.

So, she did, morals be damned.

Clarke closed her eyes briefly, licking her lips, still feeling heat flush her cheeks.

“I’m supposed to be comforting you.” She murmured, watching Lexa chuckle as she withdrew her hand.

“Have we reached that stage in our relationship?” Lexa asked, propping her elbow so she could rest her head on it, eyes never leaving Clarke.

Clarke was eternally grateful that Octavia and Raven were so engrossed in conversation, because she’d have killed them if they wrecked this momentary respite for her and Lexa.

“Our…relationship?” Clarke echoed, cocking a brow as she brandished her folder, knowing Niylah was approaching. “You mean this little game we’ve been playing? Enemies, friends. Enemies, friends…”

“What are we right now?” Lexa asked wryly. “It’s a Monday, if that helps. My concussion was bad, but I still have a decent sense of the day of the week.”

“Friends.” Clarke smirked. She tried not to notice the tiny smile pulling at Lexa’s lips. “Don’t want to kick the girl when she’s down.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m afraid the damage is done.”

Clarke’s heart ached for her, and she wasn’t entirely sure why.

Something was certainly shifting in their dynamic.

And Lexa, cupping her face like that? It felt so right.

“Are you alright, though?” Clarke asked gently.

Lexa nodded slowly, her jaw clenching when she angrily replied. “I’m out. There are a few games before winter hiatus. And playoffs. And state.”

Clarke sucked in a breath. “Right, okay. We…I can help you.”

Lexa tilted her head curiously, and Clarke bit her lip. She looked like an adorable puppy, a streak of hope in her gaze like a star rushing across an emerald sky. “We?”

“My mother, and I.” Clarke informed her. “Listen. I…helped Raven with her physical therapy. I can get you back out there, Commander.”

Lexa smiled sadly, wistfully at the nickname. She was anything but, it seemed.

“But you have to be dedicated.” Clarke informed her, leaning forward slightly. “No runs. Just jogging, first. No lifting whatsoever. Eat what I tell you.”

Lexa felt a grin falling into place. “You’re bossy, you know that?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I could retract this offer.”

Lexa reached out, placing her good hand on Clarke’s knee, to let her know how genuine she was.

Clarke took a breath, getting chills at the contact. “We have a deal?”

“Absolutely.” Lexa whispered, gratefully nodding at Clarke.

Clarke grinned then, but it quickly melted into a frown as an unfamiliar blonde approached from the far side of the room, sitting rather boldly on Lexa’s desk, skirt lifting slightly.

“Lexa.” She pouted, leaning forward.

Lexa’s brow was cocked as she wore a wry look. “Hey….you.”

Clarke wanted to knock the girl off. Maybe that way she and Lexa could have matching casts.

“I saw you go down.” The girl licked her lips, reaching out to touch Lexa’s shoulder. “Poor baby. How’re you holding up? You look…great.”

Clarke wanted to puke. Lexa was bruised, and shattered, and this girl had the audacity to hit on her.

Lexa took a breath. “I’m faring alright, thank you. Listen, I don’t mean to sound forward but…”

Clarke’s eyes widened. Lexa was falling for this?

“I’m really not interested.” Lexa murmured, and the girl nodded slightly bitterly, sliding off Lexa’s desk.

Clarke smirked. “Maybe now’s not the best time.” She pointed out, and Lexa bit back a smile.

Lexa sighed as the girl strutted off, earning glances from all the guys in her row.

“I can’t believe that’s happening…I’m a mess.” Lexa motioned to herself.

“It’s the glasses. They’re so hot, and your jawline-” Clarke blurted, and then her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. What kind of disaster…

Lexa smirked at her, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Are they now?”

“I mean, probably, that’s what they’re thinking.” She amended.

“What do you think, Clarke?” Lexa rolled her name delicately off her ever so capable tongue.

Clarke felt heat rush through her, but then Niylah was clearing her throat, and Clarke just shrugged. “Oh, look, Niylah’s here.”

She didn’t notice the way Lexa was content on just admiring her beauty for the rest of class.

* * *

 

The next period, chemistry, was absolutely no different. Clarke assumed it would take time for everyone to adjust to Lexa’s new state of rest and recovery.

“I can’t believe this.” Pike shook his head, staring at Lexa as she’d slipped in through the door. “This is…an absolute travesty.” He growled. “And just a month or two away from playoffs. These games matter, Woods. They ought to put that Roan kid in prison for the battery he committed.”

Lexa looked entirely too uncomfortable, shifting under his gaze. Many teachers had heartily rooted for her, and had been present at the game when disaster struck. Pike had been known to take things just a smidge too far, based on empirical evidence.

“Right?” Anya glanced up from her seat, feat on the desk, phone in hand, lazily reclining against the lab bench.

“It was my fault.” Lexa shrugged, sliding her bag off her good arm. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Whispers had filled the school, many of the reproachful parents and students alike muttering, “Well, that’s what you get for playing a man’s sport. She’s lucky she didn’t die. Maybe she’s learned her lesson.”

Lexa had wanted to suffocate every single person who perpetuated the idea that she, a woman, couldn’t do everything, and better, than her fellow teammates. But for now, she was rendered absolutely useless and weak.

Lexa Woods hated feeling useless.

Clarke snorted from her seat beside Octavia, glancing up from the day’s lab instructions. “Shut up.”

Lexa cocked a brow, an amused smile forming on her lips.

Before she had a chance to inquire, Pike was interrupting. “Griffin, you pay attention to sports? Since when?”

Raven smirked and muttered, just a little too loudly, “Since the Commander’s tight ass stepped onto the field.”

Lexa’s cheeks reddened, quite uncharacteristically as she was used to the…flattery, and she turned away momentarily, ignoring Anya’s grin.

Clarke slapped Raven’s arm, ignoring Pike’s shout of “Safety hazard, Griffin!” As he lumbered across the room to check in on the other students.

“My father and I watched football together.” Clarke shrugged. Octavia leaned her head on Clarke’s shoulder momentarily, wordlessly nuzzling up to the girl before leaning back, trading looks with Bellamy, who gave her a short nod.

Lexa noticed how everyone around seemed to fall silent at that, and she opted not to bother Clarke about it more.

Clarke, however, in a surprising act of chivalry, turned to Lexa, rising to meet her eye level. “It was Quint’s slip up. Not yours.” She reminded with a tight smile, heading over to grab a few beakers.

Anya was fanning herself ever so dramatically when Lexa turned back to her, ignoring the way she was rolling her eyes.

“What a keeper.” Anya whispered teasingly.

“What?” Lexa sighed, shooting her a look of exasperation.

“I mean, look at you, Commander.” Anya smirked, motioning to Lexa. “You’re not exactly at your prime.”

Lexa winced at that.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. You’re still the hottest person here, especially with those glasses, which is really unfair-“

“Anya.”

“Right, anyway, dear cousin.” Anya began with an exaggerated sigh, eyes falling to Clarke, delicately collecting supplies from across the room. “She likes you. Even like this.”

“What?” Lexa scoffed, cheeks quickly turning crimson once more.

“Which is why I’m going to do you a solid.” Anya huffed, turning to Octavia. “And partner up with this slice of the Blake Cake.”

At that, both Raven and Bellamy shot their gazes at Anya, gaping in disbelief.

Octavia smirked, sliding her books aside so that Anya could move her things over. “Works for me.”

“What?” Raven protested. “You have a thing for O?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “No, genius. She’s with Lincoln, who’s practically my brother.”

Raven seemed to deflate in relief, but Bellamy’s eyes bored into his sister’s.

“Hey do you want to hear about the time Bellamy slipped and accidentally-” Octavia’s proposal was cut off by Bellamy’s cry of protest.

“Hey!” He shook his head. “That’s fucked up. Sibling code, or something, O.”

Octavia smirked, turning to Anya, who looked like she’d just struck gold.

Before they could continue, Clarke was hovering over their work area, beakers in hand, biting her lip. “I see you’ve moved on to greener pastures.” Clarke muttered at Octavia, who smiled innocently.

Anya shrugged, tugging at Octavia’s arm. “The heart wants what the heart wants, Griffin.”

Clarke shot a look at Bellamy and Raven, both seething behind their lit Bunsen burner. “Uh huh.” She clicked her tongue. “Well, I brought these beakers for us, but…” She turned to Lexa, donning a genuine smile. “Looks like you’re the lucky winner.”

Lexa gave her a small smirk, pulling out Clarke’s seat for her with her one good hand.

“Such a gentlewoman.” Clarke teased as she set the beakers down.

“Maybe it’s the concussion.” Lexa shrugged teasingly, setting her casted arm down on the table with a sigh.

A few moments passed, and the pairs had begun working diligently, passing Pike’s stare of approval as he walked by every now and again, clicking his tongue and tsking when he saw Lexa’s cast in full display. “Animals.” He’d muttered disdainfully, striding away to the bastion of his desk.

Clarke brushed a golden curl out of the way, glancing at Lexa’s arm.

She hadn’t noticed Lexa’s emerald gaze burning into her until she glanced up.

“Feeling sorry for me?” Lexa murmured quietly, so as not to disturb the now quiet class.

“A little.” Clarke conceded. “How’s your arm?”

“Hurts.” Lexa shrugged like it was nonchalant, an everyday occurrence. Clarke wanted to roll her eyes and kiss her arm, to show her proper care and affection, and- Did she really just think that?

“Well…” Clarke reached into her bag, pulling out a box of what appeared to be markers and pastels, organized by hue. “What ever shall we do?”

Lexa cocked a brow and tilted her head like a lost puppy, and it took every ounce of Clarke’s willpower not to throw her arms around the girl.

“Give me your arm.” Clarke whispered, watching Lexa tentatively reach out with her casted arm, finding soft comfort in Clarke’s grip. Clarke’s gaze was soft and delicate as she held Lexa’s arm in one hand, the other reaching out to the upper area that wasn’t casted, gingerly rubbing in small downward motions, biting her lip when she elicited a gasp from Lexa, subtle and appreciative.

“What are you-” Lexa’s soft whisper was cut off by a merciful smile from Clarke.

“My mom used to do this for me, whenever I broke my arm.”

“Whenever? You mean this was a common occurrence?”

“I was really rowdy back in the day.” Clarke chuckled, and Lexa closed her eyes momentarily, falling in love with the sound.

“Back in the day?” Lexa croaked, not trusting her voice. “What do you call yourself now?”

“Impassioned.” Clarke grinned, her arm slowing as she came to a stop. “How do you feel now?”

“A thousand times better, actually.” Lexa murmured, her eyes trained on Clarke’s pale lips.

“Good.” Clarke popped the lid off a marker, and set about dragging it across Lexa’s cast as she set about writing something.

Lexa’s brow shot up. “Clarke?” She asked wearily. “What are you doing?”

Clarke smirked. “You know people are supposed to sign your cast right?”

Lexa scoffed. “I don’t exactly make a habit of needing one, Clarke. Apologies if my injury etiquette is a bit lacking.”

“Well, in any case…” Clarke smirked, capping the marker with a satisfied gleam in her eyes, and unmistakable husk in her tone.

“Clarke…” Lexa glanced down at Clarke’s eloquent scrawl, her heart racing at the sight. “I already have your number.”

Clarke glanced into her eyes, smirk still drawn in place, and Lexa wanted nothing more than to push her against the lab table and kiss it off her face. Okay, did she really just think that?

“I know. I thought you’d like a reminder that you can actually use it sometime.” Clarke whispered slowly, a teasing glint in her eyes and her breathy tone as she stood, going to wash out one of the beakers.

Lexa felt a stupid grin on her face for the rest of the period, hell, even the day.

* * *

 

If there was any day in the year where absolutely anything could happen and Clarke wouldn’t even bat an eyelash, it was Thanksgiving.

It was a massacre. 

Growing up, it had just been the Griffins,the Blakes, and the Jahas, but, after sophomore year, the families of the rest of the delinquents were slowly added to the mix, and now it was a conglomeration of  _ way  _ too many people. Fifteen, to be exact. 

Clarke was brutally awoken at six in the morning as Raven barged into her room with a megaphone and a vengeance.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP GRIFFIN!” Clarke yelped and bolted upright, toppling off of her bed in a tangle of sheets. “IT’S THANKSGIVING. WHICH MEANS LOTS OF FOOD AND LOTS OF FUN. LET’S GO.”

Blearily glancing at the time on her watch, Clarke scowled. 

“What the fuck, Rae?” she yawned, blearily rubbing at her eyes. “Is my mom even awake yet?”

“Mama G? Of course she is, Griff, and Mama B’s on her way. It’s thanksgiving, they’ve got a lot of cooking to do.”

“Does she need me?”

“No.”

“Then why the fuck did you wake me up?”

“I just wanted to annoy you.” Clarke’s eye twitched as her scowl deepened and Raven grinned, but her plots of murder were interrupted by the addition of two more people in her room, looking entirely too exhausted for their own good. 

“Morning, don’t you two look like the picture of beauty?” Raven teased, and Octavia grumbled and flipped her off while Bellamy flopped face-first onto Clarke’s bed, his sister joining him quickly. 

“See, Rae?” Clarke yawned, moving to situate herself between the two twins in a cuddle pile, which had become tradition throughout their childhood. “They’ve got the right idea.”

“You guys are no fun,” Raven complained, but she joined them anyways, and soon, Clarke found herself once more sinking into the peaceful abyss of sleep. 

The second time Clarke woke up, it was again Raven’s fault. 

Apparently, Raven had been having a rather intense dream, and threw a punch at Bellamy in her sleep, hitting him square in the jaw, and he bolted up with a loud scream next to Clarke’s ear, causing her to jolt and push Octavia off of the bed and onto the floor. 

“Raven what the hell!?”

“Whuzzah?” She shot up, swinging her fist once more, but Bellamy caught it this time. 

“Were you some sort of wrestler in your dream? The fuck, Reyes?”

“ _ Actually  _ I was defending myself from a gang of kittens,  _ thankyouverymuch _ .”

“Why am I on the floor?”

Clarke rubbed her eyes and groaned. 

It was going to be a long day. 

Before blindly stumbling to the bathroom to start her morning, Clarke grabbed her phone. Toothbrush in mouth, she quickly opened it and began typing with one hand. 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ Happy thanksgiving, Lexa! _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ And here I thought you didn't wake up until ten. Good morning Clarke, and happy thanksgiving.  _

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ It's all Raven’s fault. I would still be sleeping if I had any choice in the matter. _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ So what are you thankful for, Clarke? _

She paused for a moment before grinning and quickly typing back. 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ AirBud _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ Ass _

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ You love me.  _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ Debatable _

The arrival of the Jahas offered some sort of peace, because Wells was perhaps the sanest of Clarke’s friends, for which she was eternally grateful for. 

He alternated between assisting in the kitchen and talking to Clarke, who was busy keeping Raven far away from the kitchen, much to the other girl’s eternal disappointment. 

Around nine, Wells emerged and plopped down on the couch next to Clarke, pulling the worn chess set out from underneath the coffee table. 

“Up for a game?” He offered, and Clarke grinned. 

“Only if you're ready to get your ass handed to you.”

“Oh it is  _ so _ on, Griffin.”

The two of them reconvened to the small table near the window, dubbed ever-so-creatively as “The Chess Table” by six year old Clarke and Wells, back when they were first taught, and Wells chose black instinctively because “they look like me”, causing their fathers to laugh uproariously. 

Wells was by far Clarke’s favorite opponent, because she'd grown up playing with him. They knew each other’s strategies to the move, and thus had to adapt on the fly in order to counter and block one another, and were truly evenly matched. 

As Clarke delicately moved her rook, her phone buzzed, and Wells quirked an eyebrow. 

“Who’s that?”

Clarke peeked at her phone quickly, a small smile crossing her face when the name  _ Lexa Woods  _ flashed across the screen. She’d been giving Lexa a running commentary about her day since her second awakening, while Lexa informed her of all the things Anya was doing to annoy her parents. She looked up to see Wells’ expectant expression, and shrugged sheepishly. 

“Oh, no one,” she tried to brush off, continuing her Ruy Lopez maneuver. 

“You don’t smile like that for no one,” Wells scoffed, peering at the board before moving one of his bishops. “That’s the sort of smile you get when you see videos of puppies on the internet.”

Clarke shrugged noncommittally, turning back to the board, and yelped as Wells lunged out quickly and snatched the phone from where it was resting atop her leg, arm snaking under the table deftly. 

“Wells! Give that back!” Suddenly it was like they were six again and Wells had taken Clarke’s doll, but this time she was much taller, and bounded after him quickly as he tried to make his escape. She was intercepted, however, by Bellamy, whom she collide with headfirst with a silent  _ oomf.  _

“Why you running, princess?” Bellamy teased, and Clarke scowled. 

“Wells took my phone,” she grumbled. 

“You’re texting  _ Lexa?” _ Clarke sucked in a breath as she saw the tell-tale signs of realization dawning on Wells’ face, and prayed silently that the two girls in the other room hadn’t heard, counting silently in her head.  _ One… two… three… _

“WHAT ABOUT GRIFF TEXTING WOODS?”

Of course she wasn’t that lucky. 

Raven’s yell startled Wells so much that, as the latina girl skidded into the room, he threw Clarke’s phone on reflex, and Octavia, who hadn’t been far behind, snagged it out of the air with ease, and unlocking it quickly with her thumbprint while Clarke cursed herself for forgetting to remove it. 

“Oh my god Raven they’re  _ flirting. _ ”

“What? No we weren’t, that’s not-”

“The fuck O? Pass it here!”

Clarke groaned and buried her head in her hands, knowing full well that she was helpless to whatever her two friends were planning on doing, and let herself succumb to fate. 

“You know, this all could’ve been avoided if you’d just told me who you were texting,” Wells quipped innocently, and Clarke shoved him on the shoulder roughly. 

“Fuck off, Wells.”

“Guess I was right about that promspect thing after all.”

“Hey Clarke!” She turned when she heard Raven calling her, mouth halfway to forming a question when the telltale flash of her phone camera went off, and Clarke immediately balked. 

“Oh no.”

“Oh,  _ yes. _ ”

Before Clarke could make a lunge at Raven, Octavia tackled her, allowing their other friend to do whatever she pleased with Clarke’s phone, which Clarke assumed was to send Lexa pictures. 

It was at that exact moment that Murphy swung open the front door, and blinked owlishly at the scene before him. 

“Is this a bad time?” he asked dryly, and Wells laughed and clapped him on the back.

“They’re just teasing Clarke, nothing unusual.”

“About Woods?”

“How’d you guess?”

“It’s all they ever talk about anymore.”

“Oh my god Clarke, why do you even  _ have  _ this in here? Oh my god this is  _ gold _ , wait till Woods sees this one.” Octavia, in a moment of weakness, craned her neck to try and see what Raven was talking about, allowing enough wiggle room with the movement of her body for Clarke to flip her over and finally make a dive at Raven. 

“Excuse me you can’t hit a cripple this is ableism!”

Clarke, however, paid no attention to Raven’s flimsy attempts at escaping her inevitable fate, and tackled her in a fashion similar to how Octavia had flattened Clarke moments earlier, finally recovering her phone from the perilous clutches of her rather rude friend. 

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ While I appreciate the visual of Clarke’s life, I assume this isn’t her texting me, so you should probably give the phone back to her.  _

Clarke groaned when she saw the twenty plus images Raven had attached to the conversation, including―

“Oh my god Raven  _ why  _ did you include the one of you doing a body shot off of me from Bell’s party? I don’t even remember  _ taking  _ that.”

“Everyone loves a good body shot pic,” Raven groaned from where she was still pressed to the ground, Clarke sitting on top of her. 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ I’m so sorry about that, Rae and O stole my phone. _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You were a very cute six-year-old, though.  _

Eyes narrowed, Clarke took another look at the pictures Raven had sent and groaned as she saw one from her sixth birthday party, with Wells sticking his tongue out next to Clarke, who was blowing out the candles on her cake very carefully. 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ I was fucking adorable. What happened lmao _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ You got even cuter. _

_ Um.  _

_ Yeah _

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ Aw you think I’m cute? That’s adorable.  _

**_Lexa Woods_ **

_ I mean I do have eyes, Clarke _

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ Don’t worry, I think you’re cute too, Lexa.  _

_ Almost like a puppy, one might say.  _

_ Perhaps. _

_ Airbud? _

There was no response from Lexa after that, and Clarke laughed to herself. She was never going to let Lexa live that one down. 

“You’re laughing at your phone? That’s disgusting.”

Having forgotten that she was still situated atop Raven, Clarke scowled at the sprawled out girl and stood up quickly, sticking her tongue out at her. 

“I  _ will  _ hurt you, Reyes.”

“You wish you could, Griffin, you wish you could.”

Any further bodily harm, however, was avoided by the arrival of the other two families, the Greens and Jordans, who had trays upon trays of desserts with them. Hannah Green specialized in chocolate cake whereas Meredith Jordan had her famous pumpkin and cherry pies with her. 

At the end of the evening, there had been minimal damage. 

Murphy found his spot in-between Wells and Bellamy, perhaps his closest friends at the table, and remained silent for the most part, offering up snarky one-liners and insults during the lulls in the conversation. 

The adults were all situated at the far end of the long table, smartly separating themselves from the high schoolers, who were rowdy and more prone to throwing food, especially when Raven was involved. Clarke could see Thelo observing her with extreme trepidation, as he’d no doubt heard the horror stories from his coworker, Pike, about the absolute  _ chaos  _ she unleashed during an everyday chemistry class. 

Monty, in true Monty fashion, had procured a batch of weed brownies for the amassed delinquents, keeping them well out of sight of the parents, and Clarke could already feel the stress of the day leaving her body. 

“You can go do whatever it is you delinquents do,” Abby dismissed with a sigh and a  _ look  _ towards Aurora, who smirked knowingly, “just don’t break any of my vases.”

“No promises, Mama G!” Raven called over her shoulder, before leading the group outside to go mess around in the yard. “You coming, Griff?” 

“Yeah, one second,” Clarke responded, before she quickly scaled the stairs to her room and gently removed her sketchbook from her bedside table. 

**_Clarke Griffin_ **

_ [attachment: one image] _

_ I promised you that you could see it when it was done, and it’s done now. _

_ Hope you like it and don’t think it’s, ah, creepy, or anything. _

_ I think I heard someone scream I better go make sure my idiot friends are ok. _

_ And, uh, happy thanksgiving, Lexa. _

* * *

 

Lexa was grinning down at her phone, when Anya snatched it out of her hands, slyly moving across from her at the dining table.

“Anya!” Lexa growled, panic seeping into her threatening tone.

“What do we have here?” Anya smirked. “Oh, Clarke Griffin! What a surprise!” She exaggeratedly threw up her hands in the air, eyes honing in on the text. “Have you sent her any nudes yet?”

Lexa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “An, it’s thanksgiving. Cut me a break, will you?”

Anya’s smirk only grew as she read the texts, right up until Lexa deftly snatched it away from her with her long fingers.

“You like her.”

“She’s a friend.”

“She’s hot.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed, and Anya pressed on. “Like, really hot. You mind if I ask her out? I hear she likes football players.”

Lexa’s jaw clenched and she rolled her eyes. “Yes, okay, she’s beautiful. And waiting for a reply, so…” She turned away from Anya, who picked up a can of whipped cream from the table.

“Lex, you know what this is?” Anya teased.

“…Whipped cream.” Lexa responded with a sigh, shutting her phone off and slipping it into her back pocket. This had to be interesting.

“That’s right. And you know what to do with it?” Anya grinned.

“Eat it?” Lexa sighed with a shake of her head.

“No, you spray it on Clarke’s-”

“OW, what the FUCK Lex?” Anya cried when Lexa took the can and hurled it at her head, whipped cream exploding everywhere in the dining room.

“That better not have been what I thought it was!” Indra’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

Lexa smirked, folding her arms. “You were saying?”

Anya rolled her eyes, rubbing her head as she picked up the spray can. “I’m just saying you could make a move already.”

“Raven Reyes is rubbing off on you.” Lexa grumbled, turning towards the kitchen.

Anya grinned. “Not at the moment, but last night-”

“No!” Indra clucked in annoyance as she shook her head, her hands busy emptying a can of what appeared to be cranberry sauce into a dish. “No sex talk today, please.”

“Seriously.” Aden flashed a grin at Lexa, who smiled back in response.

He was maybe, secretly, a little more than pleased that Clarke had been texting his sister.

He just wished that, maybe, perhaps, they could speed it up a little. He was getting old. At this rate he’d need a walker before they’d hook up.

“Cute apron.” Lexa teased, come to ruffle Aden’s hair.

“Laugh it up, but he’s the only one of you three that actually contributes around here.” Gustus grunted from his spot beside the oven. When he rose, Lexa noticed that he was wearing a matching apron, only about fifty times larger.

She stifled her laughter, but Anya snorted away. “God, dad.” She smirked. “Way to be cool.”

Gustus rolled his eyes. “Teenagers.” He scoffed. “I run a tattoo parlor. I’m the epitome of cool.”

“Clarke wants a tattoo.” Aden mumbled.

Lexa whipped around at the mention of Clarke’s name, and Aden seemed to know what he was doing.

“Oh, she does?” Anya smirked, catching on as well. “Did she say where?”

Aden nodded. “I think an infinity sign on her hip?” Aden shrugged, trying to recall something he’d overheard Clarke mention to Octavia before tutoring.

Lexa’s jaw was parted slightly and she licked her lips, blinking slowly.

“Hey.” Anya elbowed Lexa in the ribs, wincing when Lexa flinched, clearly still sore from her internal bruising. “My bad. But you could…you know…get her a family discount.”

Gustus grinned, “Lexa here likes someone? Good. I didn’t like your last girlfriend. What was her name? Colorado? Crayola?”

Indra snorted. “People will name their kids anything these days.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I think, for future reference, I’ll keep my crushes far away from this family, seeing as  _ Costia  _ was mistreated.”

Anya grinned at Aden. “So…it is a crush?”

Just then, the sound of the front door opening rang throughout the house, and Lincoln’s familiar voice chimed, “Honey, I’m home!” He grinned as he entered the kitchen, carrying a basket of baking supplies. “It’s a care package from my mom. She says she and dad will be over soon.” Lincoln smiled as Indra patted him on the head.

“See this, Anya? It’s called being useful.” Gustus smirked as he high-fived Lincoln.

Anya rolled her eyes, immediately going into the secret Kru handshake, which involved a lot of complicated wrist grabbing.

By the time dinner was ready, Lexa’s phone was going off like crazy. She sat there, analyzing each text, shoulders slumping in disappointment when she realized it was the football team group chat, the boys not even wishing each other a happy thanksgiving, merely “roasting each other.”

Anya and Lincoln had joined in, laughing wildly at the table between bites.

“Now we may talk.” Indra sighed, folding her arms to glance over at Lexa, who quickly hid her phone in her lap. “So, who is this girl?”

“Clarke Griffin.” Anya supplied, immediately jumping in. “She’s an artist.”

Gustus perked up, “Good enough to hire?”

Aden nodded. “Really good.”

Lincoln blinked. “Clarke? The one who went out with Luna? Octavia’s friend?”

Lexa took a sip of her drink, choking a little when Luna was mentioned. “We’re. Just. Friends.” She gritted out.

Aden watched this all with a mild look of amusement, watching the way Lexa flung a mini spoon of mashed potato at Anya’s head when his aunt and uncle weren’t looking, Anya flipping her off with a gasp.

“Hey strikbro, how’s soccer coming?” Lincoln tried, wiping a little potato off Anya’s arm. “You still practicing with Atom?”

“Huh? No. Yes. Uh, I don’t know.” Aden shrugged, suddenly finding the gravy to be fascinating.

“That’s not suspicious.” Lexa remarked carefully.

“Yeah, well…” Aden felt cornered. “Oh, look, Clarke texted you!”

Lexa glanced down at her lap, grinning when she saw the lit screen. She then tried to wipe away her grin as quickly as possible. “Indra, may I please be-”

“God, yes…” Indra rolled her eyes. “All of you. Go. Be free. Give me some peace and quiet.”

Lexa nodded, jumping up to give Indra a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you, doing the same to her uncle before grabbing her plate.

“And if I find any more food stuck to Anya’s clothes in the wash, so help me-” Indra began, but they were all darting off, Lincoln and Anya running out to watch the game, Aden following cautiously, throwing glances in Lexa’s direction as she sat on the foot of the stairs, grinning at her phone.

“Yes!” He fist pumped in mid-air. Operation Clexa was coming along better than he’d anticipated.

Lexa was completely oblivious to the world, smiling down at her phone as she saw Clarke’s message:

**Clarke Griffin**

_ [attachment: one image] _

_ I promised you that you could see it when it was done, and it’s done now. _

_ Hope you like it and don’t think it’s, ah, creepy, or anything. _

_ I think I heard someone scream I better go make sure my idiot friends are ok. _

_ And, uh, happy thanksgiving, Lexa. _

The sketch Clarke had done with Lexa, peacefully sleeping on her side, was truly flattering in every respect. Clarke had substituted Lexa’s hospital gown with a normal shirt, and she wasn’t injured, rather, alive and well. It was incredibly well done, and Lexa gasped at the quality of the work.

**Lexa Woods**

_ Clarke, this is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received. _

_ I love it…thank you. Watch out with your delinquent friends. _

_ I’d really miss you if you did something stupid and couldn’t come back to class. _

_ Oh! And happy thanksgiving, Clarke. _

For the first time in months, Lexa was truly, fully happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Lostia breakup you've all been waiting for, but not quite in the way you predicted. Costia broke up with Lexa. 
> 
> And for those of you wondering what's up w/ Costia and Nia, Costia wasn't actually cheating on Lexa, but talking to the Queen "B" of Azgeda about her upcoming transfer. They may, however, pursue a relationship together in the future. 
> 
> And Clarke and Lexa are just, to quote Lexa herself "really fucking gay".


	9. December Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Christmas festivities for the delinquents and kru, even though it's the beginning of December.

There was something about lazy mornings, when the sun had barely crept over the horizon, the air was cool and misty, and not even the chattiest birds were awake to sing their songs. The peace and quiet allowed for those bundled under warm duvets in their beds to rest longer without interruption, dreaming blissfully…

“WAKE UP EVERYONE IT’S CHRISTMAS FIRST!”

He grinned as a crash sounded from Anya’s room, and she stumbled out, metal baseball bat in hand. Upon blearily noticing that there were no intruders, and the noise was merely coming from an over-excited, santa-hat wearing Aden, she unleashed a string of profanities in trigedasleng under her breath.

Lexa, likewise, stumbled out of her room, rubbing tiredly at her eyes before shooting a glare in Aden’s direction, though the exuberant boy paid no mind.

“Aden,” Lexa groaned, “it is four o’clock in the morning on a Tuesday, why did you feel the need to wake us up?”

“So we can watch Grumpy Cat’s Worst Christmas Ever before school starts, duh.” He said it as though the answer was the most simple thing in the world, and quickly dropped to the floor as the metal baseball bat flew over his head.

“So that’s a no?” he teased, and Lexa looked skyward.

“I’m _so_ moving to the guest house,” she grumbled, and Aden rolled his eyes.

“So that’s a no on the movie then?”

The matching groans that reached his ears were answer enough, and Aden shrugged, making sure his santa hat was still properly situated on his head, before trekking in the direction of the in-home theatre to watch it himself.

Lexa and Anya were no fun.

* * *

 

Clarke had always been a fan of being prepared for things so, as a byproduct of that, she always did her Christmas shopping ridiculously early.

It also helped to avoid large crowds, which were often unsettling for her, and just generally relieved a lot of stress from Clarke’s life, as well as the people she managed to drag to the mall with her, which this year consisted of Raven, Bellamy, and Octavia.

“Oh my god, Clarke, you made a _list?”_

It was Raven’s first time accompanying the others, as she usually slept through the times Clarke designated for Christmas shopping, and didn’t know how things went down, and Clarke rolled her eyes at the other girl.

“Of course I made a list, Rae,” Clarke sighed, “I’ve been planning your presents weeks in advance, because I want to make sure I get you all something that you actually appreciate. How else does someone go Christmas shopping?”

“I was just gonna wing it,” Raven admitted with a shrug, and Bellamy laughed.

“Of course you were.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean, Bell?”

Clarke and Octavia shared a knowing look as the duo began to tease each other back and forth. Their dynamic had shifted visibly since the party at Lexa’s and the _almost kiss_. Though she hadn’t really been focusing on it at the time, Clarke hadn’t forgotten the way Bellamy had charged into the room after Raven and Anya, hadn’t been blind to the marks covering the trio’s necks afterwards. She wasn’t going to ask them about it, though, because it appeared as though they were figuring it out on their own, but Clarke knew it was more than just casual sex.

“Alright, we can go together to get stuff for Murphy, Monty, and Jasper, because they aren’t here, and then we’ll have to split up to buy each other’s presents, okay?”

“Yes, Clarke.” She rolled her eyes at the monotonous group response, before opening her phone and consulting her list once more.

“Does anyone know what they’re buying people?”

At the silence and guilty looks that ensued, Clarke looked skyward and rubbed her temples. “Right, of course not. You can peruse, I’m going to the pet store to get Jasper and JJ some matching sweaters I saw on their website.”

Octavia opened her mouth, but Clarke cut her off.

“No, Octavia, you won’t be buying a puppy, because Aurora would kill me if she knew I took you there, because you _know_ you aren’t allowed.”

The other girl scowled at Clarke, who merely grinned at her, before trailing along after her. Raven, in usual Raven fashion, was now situated on Bellamy’s back, directing him around like a horse.

“When do you think those two are gonna say something?” Octavia muttered to Clarke, who looked over her shoulder at the pair with a small grin.

“Sooner rather than later, especially with the little game they’ve got going with Anya.” Octavia shuddered at the mention of her co-captain, and Clarke’s eyes widened a fraction as she looked ahead. “Well, speak of the devil.”

Anya appeared as though she was trying to will the crowds away with her glare alone, and, for the most part, it seemed to be working.

“Pine! Over here!” Her scalding gaze snapped up to meet Clarke’s cool cerulean one, and her posture relaxed, before making her way over to the four delinquents.

“Early christmas shopping?” Anya asked, and at Clarke’s nod, she smiled. “Smart, I knew there was a reason I liked you, Griffin.” She paused, turning to Bellamy and Raven. “I assume you two have absolutely no idea what you’re doing?” The two of them, again, shrugged sheepishly, and Anya sighed. “Why did I even bother asking, of course you don’t.”

She turned once more to Clarke, quirking an eyebrow.

“Mind if I steal these two?”

“By all means,” Clarke acquiesced, “they were going to be too much of a handful anyways.” Anya smirked and Clarke shared another look with Octavia as the other two made pitiful noises of protest.

“See? Like I said, sooner rather than later.”

“I just hope Raven doesn’t set anymore of Bell’s shirts on fire,” Octavia added, “mom was so confused.”

They managed to escape the pet store without a dog, much to Clarke’s relief and Octavia’s despair, before making their way around the mall in search of other gifts, Clarke having made sure that Octavia didn’t notice the extra pick-up she made along with purchasing the matching sweaters, one Jasper-sized and one JJ-sized.

“Hey Clarke, do you think Bell would prefer Hamilton or Burr’s autobiography?”

Clarke looked up from where she was picking up a copy of _My Drunk Kitchen_ for Monty, to find Octavia brandishing the two books in question in her hands, as though they were a scale, moving them up and down.

“I’d buy him both,” Clarke responded, “you know he can never get enough of his history.”

“It’s almost concerning how interested he is in old, dead, white men,” Octavia agreed, shuddering slightly at the implication, “I’m surprised he hasn’t asked Dante Wallace out on a date with those qualifications.” Clarke choked on the breath she was taking, an onslaught of laughter escaping from her doubled-over form.

“He’s not quite dead yet, O,” Clarke laughed, fanning herself with her hand.

“Have you _seen_ Dante Wallace? It can’t be much longer, he looks like he’s going to keel over any second.”

“You best hope not,” Clarke reasoned, “he’s the only one keeping his idiot grandson in line.”

“Fair point, but _honestly_ , how old is he?”

“I don’t even think he’s that old, O, maybe in his sixties or something.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that he looks like a walking skeleton.”

The checkout lady gave them exasperated looks as they made their purchases, obviously offput by the amount of noise they’d managed to make in such little time, but Clarke and Octavia paid her no mind.

“Speaking of Bellamy,” Octavia continued, “I wonder what the three of them are up to.” She stopped to reconsider her statement before scrunching her nose in distaste. “Actually, on second thought, not something I want to think about.”

“How do you think Aurora’s gonna react when she finds out?”

“Mom? She’ll probably be a little confused at first, say something along the lines of, ‘ _how on earth did you manage to get not one girl interested in you, but two’_ , and then start telling Anya baby stories. She loves Raven already,” Octavia grinned at the thought of getting to embarrass her brother in front of Anya. “I think mom’s gonna be secretly upset that you and Bell didn’t get together for the rest of her life, though.”

“Mine as well,” Clarke laughed, shaking her head, “they just want to be in-laws, but I probably would’ve married you before Bellamy anyways.” Octavia pressed a hand to her chest, making an appreciative noise.

“I’m touched, really.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke noticed a small shop situated next to the Barnes and Noble in the mall and began walking towards it.

“Clarke? A candle shop, really?”

“Hush, O, it says they make custom candles, I just wanna go check…”

* * *

 

Alright class.” Marcus Kane’s voice of authority rang around the confines of the quietly attentive room. “Now, you know the secret Santa rules.” He smiled wistfully, as if remembering playing the game himself.  “Reach into the hat, pull out one name only, and do not tell anyone who you got.” He sighed when he heard snickers, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, yeah, who am I kidding. Just…don’t tell the person you got, okay? And, please, no sexual toys of any kind. Let’s keep this thoughtful, tasteful, and PG, alright?” Kane sighed when the class broke into an uproar of laughter.

At the mention of sexual toys, Clarke shared a smirk with Luna, and Lexa’s eyes widened. They’d broken up! Why were they still smiling flirtatiously at each other? Why was Luna still seemingly advancing on Clarke?

And of course, she was stuck behind her stupid T.A’s desk. Unable to intervene, to be close enough to Clarke to do anything.

Just the thought of Clarke made her heart skip a beat, and she got worked up. Their almost kiss, twice now, certainly wasn’t helping.

“Lexa.” Kane surprised her by turning towards her. “You get first pick, for being such a lovely TA this semester.”

Lexa gave him a tight smile, reaching into the hat.

_Please be Clarke._

Lexa reached in, pulling out a scrap of paper.

_Please be Clarke._

She held it in between her long fingers, unrolling it slowly, eyes taking in the illegible chicken scratch.

Bellamy fucking Blake?! The egotistical asshat of a class president Anya was screwing? She tried not to let her disappointment show, flashing a smile when Clarke smiled in her direction.

“You know what?” Kane turned to Lexa with an apologetic smile. “Can you hand them out? I…have to make a few…copies. Keep an eye on the class, would you, Ms. Woods?”

Lexa nodded, gritting her teeth as she stepped forward, passing each student with a sigh as she handed them papers, listening to their cheers and jeers, their whispers and shouts of joy.

She passed the Delinquents, who were busy chattering amongst themselves. Raven and Bellamy were whispering to each other, about, Lexa could only presume, Anya. She shuddered and allowed them to take some, smirking when Reyes saluted her, muttering, “Commander.”

She continued along to the blonde girl behind them, who looked an awful lot like a bad replica of Clarke.

No one had Clarke Griffin’s smile, or the same twinkle as her eyes.

“Hey Lexa.” The girl smiled, reaching into the hat.

“Good morning.” Lexa greeted softly, eyes falling on Clarke, who was chatting away with Luna tirelessly. They never usually sat together. What was their deal?

The blonde brushed her thumb over Lexa’s, smiling up at her flirtatiously. “I hope I get you.” She whispered, somewhat huskily, as Lexa’s eyes widened.

“Hey Woods, you forgetting us?” John Murphy, sitting in the back of the row, arm around Emori Wilde, called her over like an abused waitress.

“Uh, no.” Lexa responded quickly, eyeing the blonde with a look of surprise as she backed away immediately, clearly disinterested. “But if you rush me, I can just assign your girlfriend to someone else.”

At that Emori smirked at Lexa, who returned the smile with a hidden look of approval. The two had caught up when Emori was on her way to practice and happened to walk with Lexa from the locker room. They became fast friends, and other than Clarke, Emori was perhaps the only bearable Delinquent.

“Thanks, Commander.” Murphy smiled in an overly saccharine manner. “Well, I’m fucked.” He grunted, looking down at his paper.

Lexa turned away before she could hear more of his misery, eyes fixed on Clarke, her next taker.

“Hey you.” Clarke smiled, turning her attention from Luna completely as Lexa approached, Luna busying herself with the other students beside her.

“Hi.” Lexa breathed, feeling chills. Dammit, why was she like this?

“So, did you get me?” Clarke smirked, leaning forward.

Lexa bit her lip. “You want me to go against Kane’s explicit directions?” Lexa shot back teasingly.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a bit since we’ve been so busy preparing for midterms.” Clarke gently tugged her down, and Lexa kneeled in front of Clarke’s desk, propping her head up on her elbow.

“Afraid I can’t stay long.” Lexa murmured. “Hat duty, and all that.”

“Right.” Clarke nodded, content to stare into her emerald eyes for all of eternity. “So…” Clarke drawled nonchalantly. “Do you like…footballs?”

Lexa smirked. “I like a lot of things. Footballs, pretty girls…”

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat, and she forced an eye roll. “Okay, sorry, that wasn’t smooth. I just…what does Lexa Woods like? I feel like Charlotte’s blog might have some answers.”

_You. Lexa Woods really, really likes you. And your eyes. And your lips. And oh god, your curves, and your-_

“Poetry?” Lexa shrugged, giving Clarke a nonchalant look. “You probably won’t get me for the secret santa game, so I wouldn’t worry.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, slapping Lexa’s arm, which was surprisingly firm, as she noted to herself. “I mean, Lex, I’m still getting you a gift outside of this.”

Lexa froze, her heart rate picking up. Clarke was so sweet and thoughtful, and she smelled so good-

“You are?” Lexa balked.

“I mean, sure, it might be a copy of Airbud, but…” Clarke grinned when Lexa rolled her eyes, handing her a name on the slip of paper.

“I should be going.” Lexa sighed, rising. She gave Clarke a wink as she turned to Luna, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Woods, hey, how’s the recovery?” Luna asked, swiveling in her seat.

“Slow. Painstaking.” Lexa mumbled. “But…” She traded smiles with Clarke. “I’ve had help.”

Luna cocked a brow, watching their little exchange. “Good to hear it. This school needs you back out there.” She informed Lexa, who tilted her head in surprise at Luna’s kind words, grabbing a piece of paper from Lexa’s hand.

“I’ll be at the desk, if anyone needs me.” Lexa informed the class, turning.

“Wait!” Luna caught her wrist, flashing Lexa a look at the paper.

Of course.

Of course she fucking got Clarke Griffin.

What were the damn odds?

“Hmm?” Lexa tried to seem nonchalant. “You want another one?”

She’d handed Clarke to Luna, quite literally. Dammit.

“No!” Luna responded a bit too eagerly. “I just…What color looks best on her, in your opinion?”

Are my lips a certain color? _Behave, Lexa._

Lexa bit her lip. “Blue.” She replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

 

Aden didn’t know when he’d suddenly been deemed the matchmaker of his friend group.

Usually, he wouldn’t mind, especially what with how much fun he was having with _Operation Clexa_ , or excitedly chatting with Nam about his crush on a girl in their history class, but there were some things that Aden wouldn’t stand for.

The first was Charlotte’s rather creepy crush on Lexa.

She needed a hobby, really.

The other girl would bombard him about his older sister constantly, asking him ridiculous things like what Lexa’s favorite foods and colors were, and how she took her coffee, details that nobody in their right mind would ever need or want to know. It was obsessive, really.

Aden had also been rather annoyed with Tris’s crush on Anya, but now that they were friends, he couldn’t help but sympathize with her slightly. She wasn’t nearly as insane about it as Charlotte was, and seemed to genuinely be interested in Anya as a person, not a piece of meat or a prize to be won.

She _did_ , however, worry about what Anya thought about her _way_ too much.

Aden didn’t really have the heart to tell Tris that Anya didn’t think about her very much at all, except when Aden brought her up. Anya didn’t pay attention to most of Aden’s friends, except Atom, who she’d taken an odd interest in for reasons unknown to Aden himself.

“Hey, Aden?”

The blonde boy turned to observe his friend, who was standing sheepishly behind him.

“What’s up, Tris?” He noticed a neatly wrapped package in the brunette’s hands and tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Could you, um, give this to Anya? I mean, if it’s not too much trouble, I just thought I might get her something, y’know, but I don’t want to bother her and-” Aden smiled and took the package.

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks, Aden, you’re a lifesaver.”

Tris scampered off before Aden could say anything else, and the boy shrugged and headed in the direction of the parking lot, where he knew Lexa and Anya would be waiting for him, as always.

“Hey, nerd,” Anya greeted, ruffling his hair as he walked up to them, “what’s with the present?”

“It’s for you,” he answered, pressing it into her hands, “from Tris.”

Anya frowned, confusion evident on her face, before it clicked.

“Oh, your friend who watches our practices? Why would she get me a present? We’ve spoken like twice.”

“It’s because she’s in love with you,” Aden responded matter-of-factly, before opening the car door and sliding into his seat, leaving Anya to blink owlishly and Lexa to laugh.

“ _What?”_

“Cheer up, An,” Aden grinned as his sister and cousin both entered the car, “at least Tris is relatively harmless. Just think, you could’ve gotten _Charlotte_.” At the very mention of her name, Anya shivered and Lexa grimaced.

“She’s so creepy,” Lexa agreed as she pulled out of the parking lot, “one moment I’m alone and the next she’s just _standing there_ . And she’s only gotten worse now that I’m ‘ _on the market’_ to quote her directly.”

“Have you _seen_ her twitter?” Anya added. “It’s all facts about you, like where you like to study, how you take your coffee, the exact shade of purple of your english folder? Like, who takes the time out of their day to figure things like this out?”

“Charlotte,” Aden responded easily.

“And you have _classes_ with her! How do you survive?”

“Headphones,” Aden laughed, “and she’s scared of Ellis, so I try and stick with her.” The redhead had no patience, in any capacity, for Charlotte’s antics, and had already threatened her bodily harm on four separate occasions.

“Can I borrow her?” Lexa asked hopefully. “She’s managed to get into one of my tutoring classes, and she just _stares_ at me, it’s weird.”

“Sorry, you’ll have to find your own Charlotte repellant,” Aden grinned, “I hear she really hates Clarke Griffin.” At that, Lexa rolled her eyes and returned her focus to driving, while Anya shared a look with Aden.

It was bound to happen eventually.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa had fallen into a routine of sorts, since Clarke had proposed that she and Abby would help get Lexa back on track, in terms of her injury. Abby advised Lexa to lift in small increments, as she’d finally gotten her cast and sling removed,

True to her word, like clockwork, Clarke showed up every single morning at Lexa’s, where she was met at the door, and the two girls would go running. This was all well and good, except Clarke hated running.

When Lexa had found that out, she felt a strange tug in her chest. Clarke was doing this all for her.

With a newfound determination, Lexa pushed herself harder than she had before, chasing after Clarke down the streets of her neighborhood until she eventually began passing Clarke again, her heartbeat like an unstoppable metronome.

Clarke was grinning at her, sweaty and breathless, and actually pulled her into a hug of congratulations. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, sweaty bodies forced together as they panted against one another, separating due to dehydration, reaching for their waters.

Over the weeks of their runs, Clarke had learned so much about Lexa, as Lexa had about Clarke. For instance, Clarke had learned that Lexa was a natural, gifted leader and athlete. She was well spoken and about as wealthy as the tabloids had advertised her famous parents. She was an avid reader, and more than that, she enjoyed writing. Clarke was not privileged enough to have been an audience to one of her works, but she had no reservations about their quality.

Clarke had also, much to her chagrin, fallen a little deeper down the never ending pit that constituted her feelings for Lexa. Yes, there was attraction. So much attraction. Especially since Lexa would run in only a sports bra and tights, revealing tight abs that Clarke felt the urge to feel, to pull towards herself, in order to- Okay, so there was certainly growing attraction. But more than that, she found that Lexa was actually…sweet, protective. Lexa watched out for Aden like a hawk, and Clarke was in love with their interactions.

It made her swoon to see Lexa bend down to kiss Aden’s forehead after a particularly rough day, or ruffle his hair when they returned from their runs.

Lexa, too, had learned much about Clarke.

She had learned that she was so undeniably attracted to Clarke. There was so much depth to that attraction. Sure, Clarke’s looks helped. Lexa often found herself in awe of Clarke Griffin, a goddess amongst mere mortals at Arkadia. Her smile, her full chest and curvy hips, the way she always pulled Lexa into the softest of embraces and occasionally ran her hands across Lexa’s hardened biceps when they were talking. But there was so much more to Clarke than just her looks. Her intellect, for one. Clarke was one of the brightest people she knew, one of few who could match her wit, word for word. Clarke had a sweet sense of humor, and Lexa was in love with the way she handled Aden.

Lexa came to the conclusion that Clarke Griffin was the perfect human being, as infuriating as she had found her in the beginning of the year.

And now, like friends, Clarke was helping Lexa heal, monitoring her progress.

Lexa couldn’t have asked for more.

“So, are you thinking about lifting, or should I head home?” Clarke asked as they ascended up the final steps to the front door of Lexa’s house.

“You could stay, you know.” Lexa’s eyes widened as she realized what she’d said. “I mean, I plan on lifting but…”

“Okay.” Clarke’s cerulean eyes twinkled. “You know, I’ve never been in your room?”

Lexa gave her a wry smile. “I just convinced Indra and Gustus to let me move into the Guest House out back, actually.”

Clarke smirked. “House not private enough for you?”

Lexa seemed to be keen on playing her game. “Depends on what I’m doing.” She shrugged. “Shall we?”

“If you’ll have me.” Clarke teased, following her to the decently sized guest house, looking like a much smaller replica of the first, set aside towards the left backside of the property. “You must be the epitome of an angsty teenager.”

“How so?” Lexa bit, smiling a little as Clarke followed.

“I mean, wanting your own space, not wanting to hang out with your aunt and uncle.” Clarke shrugged. “Do you also play records really loudly and stare at the ceiling thinking about your one true love?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I don’t pine, Griffin. I get what I’m after.” She reminded with a smirk. “Remember, captain and all that?”

“Does that still count when you’re broken?” Clarke fired back, but her gentle grazing of her fingers against Lexa’s hand was a sign of her teasing.

“You’re fixing it.” Lexa shrugged, a smile twitching at her lips.

“So, who’s caught your fancy now, anyway?” Clarke asked, trying not to sound curious.

“Are we close enough to be having this conversation?” Lexa balked. _You._  

“Sure, I mean, unless you’ve got something to hide.” Clarke smirked, watching as Lexa paused in the middle of the doorway. “Is it that girl from English? Fox, or whatever?”

Lexa made a face, and Clarke couldn’t help her grin. “Madame.” She motioned, allowing Clarke to step in first.

Clarke let out a low whistle. It was only a bedroom, and a bathroom, small in scale, but larger than Clarke’s room, certainly. Lexa’s desk was in the corner, trophies and endless medals adorning it. A few pictures of her, Aden, and her parents sat on the edge. The bed itself was large, and Clarke’s favorite feature was the mini-fridge that sat in the corner.

“What do you think?” Lexa tossed a casual smirk in her direction.

“I think you’re spoiled.” Clarke teased, turning to face her. “Only the finest for Alexandria Woods, right?”

“You’re catching on.” Lexa bit her lip mid smile.

“So, this is your sex chamber?” Clarke shot her a smolder.

Lexa choked slightly. “Ahem…Uh, my what?”

“You know the rumors about you, right?” Clarke rolled her eyes. “This is where you bring the ladies?”

It was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes. “You’re the first. And ladies? You know I’ve probably spent more time with you than anyone who asked me out in the past month and a half, right?”

She missed the way Clarke’s eyes lit up for a second with that information. “Good. You need to focus on recovery.” She fell back on to the bed, rolling onto her stomach.

“Comfortable?” Lexa smirked.

“Is this okay?” Clarke seemingly remembered she was Lexa’s guest.

Lexa’s voice softened. “You don’t have to ask, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, motioning to the floor before them. “So, you gonna do pushups?”

Lexa grinned. “You want to watch, Griffin?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I want to make sure your form is correct.”

Lexa smiled, nodding as she got on all fours with a sigh. To Clarke’s surprise, she threw one arm behind her back, and then lowered into a perfectly straight position, lowering herself down at the right angle. She grit her teeth, but like she was weightless, she pressed on, bicep muscles bulging, back muscles tensing.

Clarke’s thighs clenched as she let out a squeak. “Oh my…one hand?”

Lexa hummed an affirmative response, slowly lowering her other arm into play. “Fuck.” She winced, and Clarke was by her side in seconds.

“Lex, maybe you should-”

Lexa blinked at the nickname, biting back a smile. “No, that’s fine. I need to do this. “

Clarke nodded, eyes widening as she watched Lexa’s muscles in closer proximity. Lexa was a specimen. No, more than that, Lexa was the most beautiful person Clarke had ever seen.

With the strength not to faint, Lexa finished up and dried herself off with a towel. Nodding in satisfaction, she murmured. “We’re getting there, Clarke.”

Clarke huffed, turning towards her, hands toying with the hem of her tank top. “I can’t do a single push up.” She scoffed. “I will never embody the definition of perfection you do, I mean-”

Lexa’s gaze softened as she stepped forward, taking Clarke’s hands into her own. How couldn’t Clarke see how absolutely perfect she was already? “Clarke.” She whispered, the name barely leaving her full lips.

Clarke stepped forward almost subconsciously as Lexa’s fingertips released hers, barely grazing over the curve of her hips. “Don’t say that.” Lexa continued, voice like silk.

“Because…” Lexa licked her lips, leaning forward, cerulean eyes meeting her forested gaze. “I happen to think that-” Lexa’s lips were hovering right over Clarke’s when Anya burst into the guest house, causing Clarke to jump backward out of Lexa’s release.

“Lex, you’ll never believe- Whoa.” Anya smirked at Clarke. “Hey Griffin.”

“Hey Anya.” Clarke cleared her throat.

“Long time no see.” Anya took a step forward, gaze predatory. That was the plan, of course. Make the moves on Clarke, so Lexa would feel the pressure.

“What is it, Anya?” Lexa demanded, glaring at her cousin.

“Indra just got home, and she brought that famous guy’s case file with her!”

“Aren’t you not supposed to read those?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

She was about to taste Clarke Griffin’s lips, and she couldn’t, for this?

“Come on! Oh, and Indra made some brunch.”

“She calls her mom by her first name?” Clarke asked as Lexa followed Anya out the door, headed back up to the main house.

“When Indra can’t hear her.” Lexa smirked. “She’s probably the only person Anya’s scared of.”

“Not her father?”

“No, Gus is a softie.” Lexa murmured, her hand gently resting on Clarke’s lower back, giving her chills. That wasn’t the only thing setting her on edge, however. Her attraction to Lexa’s showcase back there hadn’t quite went anywhere with their almost kiss.

Or, at least, that’s what Clarke thought it had been.

“Hurry up. You’re crippled, but not your leg.” Anya called from inside.

“Coming!” Lexa called, turning to Clarke, who stopped with her.

“I was just going to say…” Lexa took a breath, her hands turning to graze Clarke’s cheeks. When Clarke seemed to lean into her touch, she smiled softly, cupping her cheeks. “I think you’re beautiful, Clarke…” She whispered as she leaned forward.

Clarke felt her heart racing, hammering wildly in her chest. This had to have been the best day of her life, right? She wasn’t sure when she joined the masses of girls who got hot and bothered for Alexandria Woods, but god, she was one of them.

There was something in the sincerity of Lexa’s tone, however, that implied she was not simply schmoozing Clarke, or trying to get into her pants. It was soft, and gentle, a quiet truth she longed to share.

Lexa tucked a stray curl behind Clarke’s ear, as she leaned forward.

Clarke wanted to taste Lexa’s full lips on hers. Even though Lexa had sweat up a storm running, she’d worn a layer of perfume that was faint and drove Clarke absolutely crazy.

Clarke leaned forward, closing her eyes.

Once again, a harsh shout of, “ALEXANDRIA!” came from the house.

Lexa bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as if she wanted to die. “And I’m officially late to brunch.” She muttered.

Clarke chuckled, and Lexa realized her hands were still cupping her cheeks. Clarke leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s, her hands coming to cup Lexa’s cheeks as well.

For a moment, the two of them stood there like that, simply caressing each other, dead to the world around them.

But, as all good moments do, it ended, and Clarke stepped back, letting her fingers trail over Lexa’s lips sensually.

“I’ll text you.” Clarke bit her lip suggestively.

“Uh…Yeah.” Lexa nodded, swallowing as she watched Clarke turn for the front of the house, where she’d parked her car.

What had just happened?

* * *

 

“I hate this.”

Clarke laughed as Raven toppled forward, face-first, onto the ice for perhaps the eighth time in the short hour and a half the delinquents had been gliding over the ice.

“You can always sit out if you want, Rae,” Clarke offered, easily making her way over to her fallen friend and helping her up.

“And give you the satisfaction of watching me give up? No way.”

It had been Bellamy’s idea to get the delinquents out together, and Octavia had suggested ice skating, much to Raven’s disappointment. When they were younger, the Blakes, as well as Clarke, had taken ice skating lessons every winter, so Raven claimed it was just a chance for them to show off and watch the poor commoner like herself fail.

Monty and Jasper weren’t faring much better, stumbling over one another, as well as into others, quite often.

Murphy, however, surprised the entire group, with skills that were far beyond Clarke or the twins, performing elegant spins and leaps and axels, effectively skating circles around his slack-jawed friends.

“I needed a hobby when I was younger,” he brushed off with a shrug, “mom loved figure skating, dad hated it. So, naturally, I chose figure skating.”

Clarke was nice and toasty, wearing her worn, paint-splatter UCLA sweatshirt, as well as a knitted hat that had been a present from her grandmother the year previous, and a long baby blue scarf she’d made herself.

“Come on, Rae,” Clarke laughed, “it’s just like walking, but on ice.”

“Thanks, Griff,” Raven snarked, “that’s real helpful.”

“Anytime, Rae,” Clarke responded with a salute, before skating off to join Bellamy and Octavia, who appeared to be having a race of sorts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Murphy having what looked to be an axel-competition with a familiar looking vietnamese boy, and then a blonde blur went speeding into her stomach.

“Incoming!”

A rush of air escaped Clarke’s lungs as she was barrelled into, but she smiled as she steadied the two of them, smile widening into a grin when Aden looked up sheepishly.

“Sorry, Clarke,” he grinned, “Anya said I couldn’t go faster than she could.”

“Is Anya here?” Though she was trying hard to sound casual, Aden noticed the meaning behind her words and shook his head fondly at her.

“Don’t worry, Lexa’s here too,” he assured her, as another boy quickly made his way over to the pair of blondes, eyes wide with worry. Clarke recognized him as Atom, one of Aden’s other friends.

“Aden!” He turned the smaller boy out of Clarke’s grasp to gently cup his face, as though inspecting for cuts or bruises. “Are you alright?”

“Calm down, pretty boy,” the redhead accompanying him deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, “he ran into Clarke, not a brick wall.” She paused to make eye contact with the aforementioned obstacle, as though trying to silently communicate her exasperation with her taller friend, and Clarke winked back at her.

“Ellis, Atom, nice to see you,” Clarke greeted, and Ellis waved back at her. Atom, however, was still too busy searching Aden for any obvious injuries.

“Lexa’s over by the entrance,” Aden called over his shoulder, and Clarke smiled at him once more before skating away towards the archway, passing a still struggling Raven, now accompanied by a smirking Anya, on her way there.

Lexa had yet to step into the rink, and looked entirely too apprehensive.

“The great and mighty commander, scared of a little ice?” Clarke teased as she glided over, and Lexa looked up, emerald gaze snapping to meet Clarke’s cerulean ones.  

“I’m not scared of anything,” Lexa protested, a shimmer of arrogance in her gaze.

“Especially not the cold, I see,” Clarke added, noting Lexa’s lack of warm clothing, “you know, you’re going to get sick.”

“I’m the commander,” Lexa said, as though it explained everything, “I don’t get sick.”

“Whatever you say, Lex.” She failed to notice how the shortening of Lexa’s name made the other girl stop momentarily, just staring at Clarke with an odd look on her face, before she tentatively made her way forward onto the ice, movements awkward, like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time, overly cautious with her arm still in a sling.

“Come on,” Clarke coaxed, grabbing onto Lexa’s uninjured arm and guiding her as she skated backwards, “I’ve got you.”

“I’m not used to being the damsel in distress,” Lexa pouted, eyes glued to her feet as she tried to maintain balance, “usually I’m the one doing the saving.”

“I’m glad I get the so rare opportunity to aid the commander, then,” Clarke teased, and Lexa rolled her eyes at her, “honestly, though, you’d think that an athlete like yourself would be better at something as easy as ice skating.”

“I like it better when my feet aren’t on surfaces that are slippery, thanks,” Lexa deadpanned, seeming to get a better hold of herself as she straightened, but Clarke’s hand still rested firmly on her forearm.

“I’m not going to fall, Clarke,” Lexa whined, and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

“You sure?” She couldn’t hide the hint of a giggle from her voice, and Lexa glared. “Because if I let go of you, I may not be able to catch you.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke’s antics and gently shrugged off her hand, but deftly caught it in her own before Clarke could withdraw it all the way.

“For safety,” Lexa assured seriously, and Clarke nodded back, equally as somber, though she couldn’t help the absolute elation she experienced, her hand linked with Lexa’s, who was tracing shapes over the back of her palm with her thumb.

The two of them made their way around the rink at a steady pace, taking time to look at everyone else.

Murphy was now literally skating circles around Raven, who was growing increasingly frustrated as Anya laughed.

“Murphy, get your skinny ass back here so I can kick it!”

“That would require you to be able to lift one of your legs off of the ground, Reyes,” Murphy shot back, smirk planted firmly on his face.

“Anya stop laughing for five seconds and help me kick his ass!”

“But it’s so funny to watch you struggle.”

“I will cut you off.”

At the threat, Anya finally sobered and pushed the angry girl forward, though Murphy easily maneuvered out of the way.

“I see Raven’s already got Anya on a tight leash,” Clarke commented as they passed the squabbling trio, and Lexa scoffed.

“Please, if anything, Anya’s got your two idiots wrapped around her little fingers.” She paused for a moment and shuddered. “I just wish they weren’t so _loud_.” Clarke laughed, shaking her head, before she swung her arm lightly, Lexa’s following it.

“Think you can try to skate for a bit on your own?” Clarke offered. Lexa looked equal parts reluctant to let go of Clarke’s hand and determined to skate without aid, so she nodded, though Clarke began skating backward so she could anticipate Lexa’s movement.

For about five seconds, Lexa was fine.

“Look, Clarke! I told you I could-” Clarke saw her tilting backwards before Lexa could even yelp, and quickly grabbed Lexa’s waist, pulling her back up towards herself in order to avoid the inevitable fall.

“I’ve got you,” Clarke assured, before noticing in that moment just how close Lexa’s face was to hers, she could practically _taste_ the breathless “Thanks” that escaped Lexa’s lips. Cerulean eyes searched emerald ones desperately, looking for some sort of sign, and when Lexa’s gaze flickered down to Clarke’s lips, the blonde took that as a signal. She leaned in slowly, attempting to savor the moment, forehead pressed up against Lexa’s, and their noses brushed up against one another, but before she could close the distance between them, there was a resounding call of:

“PRINCESS! Hurry up, we’re getting cocoa!”

Moment successfully shattered, Clarke pulled away from Lexa quickly, an apologetic smile on her face.

“Sorry, Lex, duty calls,” she winked and moved to skate away, but Lexa caught her arm.

“I have to thank my hero somehow,” Lexa teased, pulling Clarke close and pressing a soft, lasting kiss to Clarke’s cheek, which was no longer flushed just because of the cold, “now go, wrangle your delinquents.”

Clarke salute, blowing Lexa one last kiss before skating away, leaving Lexa in the capable hands of Anya, who’d made her way over.

“Smooth, commander.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

“Clarke Griffin.” Anya smirked as she opened the front door to her house, her eyes practically sparkling with delight. She glanced down, taking in the various bags hanging off Clarke’s tired arms. “Mm, that smells good. If you wanted a date with yours truly, all you had to do was ask.” 

Clarke smirked, leaning in the doorframe. “That’s cute, Anya. You and Lexa work that routine out together?” 

Anya smiled wryly. “Is it working?” 

Clarke shrugged. “You could try…you know. Actually asking me out.” 

Anya winked, smiling flirtatiously, as per usual. “Much as I’d love to, Griffin, Lexa would have my ass.” 

Clarke paused, glancing up at Lexa’s cousin with a look of genuine confusion. “She would?” 

Anya winced. “Perhaps I’ve said too much. Anyway, that’s why you’re here, right? Lexa?” 

Clarke nodded, face immediately falling into an expression of concern. “She didn’t answer any of my calls, and she shot me one text saying she was sick. I knew it had to be bad if she was skipping recovery, so I figured I’d bring some soup over and check out the damage.” 

Anya nodded, jerking her head towards Lexa’s guest house. “I’ll walk you over.”

“Lex!” Anya shouted into the door of Lexa’s room, pushing it open a slight crack. 

A groan was heard from Lexa’s bed area, and Anya smirked. 

“How you feelin, kid?” Anya called. 

“Like shit.” Lexa groaned. “Everything aches and I’m…” She trailed off when she saw Clarke smiling softly at her in the doorway, bags of supplies and soup in hand. “…Clarke?” She gaped, her voice low and scratchy. 

Clarke hated that she was attracted to it. 

“I’m…indecent…” Lexa muttered as she glanced down at her body, splayed across the bed. She donned boy shorts and a sports bra, sweating slightly as a result of the fever currently ravaging her body, (because dammit, even the fever had more game than Clarke). 

“You’re sick.” Clarke murmured sympathetically, both of them missing the way Anya smirked and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“I’m sorry I missed your texts. I was sleeping-” Lexa’s apology was cut off abruptly.

“Hey.” Clarke shook her head, coming to sit by Lexa’s bedside. “Don’t apologize.” 

Lexa winced when Clarke’s leg brushed hers. “Should you be this close?” She croaked. 

Clarke cocked a brow, looking slightly offended as she slid back, freezing when Lexa caught her wrist with her long, delicate fingers. 

“I meant…I don’t want you to get sick.” Lexa corrected softly. 

Clarke smiled down at her. “Lex, don’t worry about it. My mom is…was a surgeon. I know my way around this stuff.” 

Lexa nodded, gasping when Clarke pressed a cold hand to Lexa’s burning forehead. 

“God, you’re burning up.” Clarke murmured. “You’re really hot.” 

“I always knew you liked me.” Lexa smirked weakly, and Clarke rolled her eyes, stopping abruptly when Lexa broke into a coughing fit. 

“Hey..” Clarke cooed, reaching forward to cradle Lexa’s head. Lexa heaved a sigh of relief at Clarke’s cold touch, and Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s glorious brunette waves. “You’re alright, I’m here.” 

Lexa felt a pang inside her heaving chest. Clarke Griffin was something else. Clarke Griffin was otherworldly. Who else would so willingly step forward and show her the love and tenderness she so craved from her absent parents? 

Clarke was gently, meticulously scrubbing away at Lexa’s hardened edges with every soft whisper and smile they shared. She was learning that Lexa wasn’t at all what she’d expected, so soft and intelligent and brilliant with Aden. Lexa was learning that Clarke was, in fact, exactly what she’d presumed: Brilliant, hardworking, virtuous. The only thing that changed was that

Lexa was now oh so incredibly attracted to it. 

“Why?” Lexa whispered between coughing fits, closing her eyes momentarily before gazing into Clarke’s with emerald brilliance. 

“Why what?” Clarke pushed gently, handing Lexa the pills she’d procured from Abby’s cabinet earlier, hoping to lower her fever. 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Lexa asked. They were friends, right? It wasn't far fetched to believe that Clarke was just being friendly. 

“Because I…” Clarke sighed, taking in a breath. “Because I care.” She added in a whisper, reciprocating Lexa’s soft smile as she massaged the other girl’s temples.  
Lexa’s heart fluttered. 

Where Lexa had fended for herself most of the time, and also for Aden, she’d lost the nurturing touch of her mostly absent parents. Clarke was a dream. 

Except, she was real.

This was happening. 

“How’s your appetite?” Clarke asked gently, stroking Lexa’s forehead. 

Lexa really wanted to crack a sexual joke at that, but was entirely too weak. She’d been shell shocked by Clarke’s tenderness, practically treating Lexa as if they were wives. 

Lexa would have been lying if she said she hadn’t liked it. 

“Don’t have one.” Lexa mumbled, burying her head in Clarke’s lap, as she had nowhere else to put it. (Or so she told herself). 

“Right, but you have to eat something.” Clarke sighed. “I brought soup.” 

Lexa nodded, blinking hazily. “You did?” 

Clarke nodded, a small smile on her lips. “Mhmm. You want me to feed you?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Not unless we’re playing nurse.” She grumbled, her throat vibrating against Clarke’s knee while Clarke turned red, blushing. 

“Okay, sit up, Romeo.” Clarke instructed with a roll of her eyes, lifting her pillow and fluffing it slightly, setting it behind her. 

Lexa followed instructions quietly for once, sitting up, her tired eyes finding Clarke’s. 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked gently, turning to face her momentarily. 

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed tiredly, wanting nothing more than to sprawl out over the bed and hold Clarke, or better yet, have Clarke hold her. 

“You’re gonna be fine.” Clarke whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently. Lexa closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Clarke’s lips against her skin, of Clarke’s loving yet fierce nature.. “It’s okay to feel weak, sometimes. You have to let others take care of you, too.” 

Lexa sighed, leaning forward into Clarke’s kiss, wanting nothing more than to kiss her actually, on her pale, beautiful lips. 

Of course, she just had to be sick. She wants entirely too weak to try, to function at all. 

How pathetic. How embarrassing.

Clarke hummed to herself as she retrieved a styrofoam container of soup, “Smells good, right?” Clarke teased as she un-lidded one of the containers, revealing a still warm noodle soup.

Lexa sniffed disdainfully. “Like I would know.” She rolled her eyes when Clarke grabbed a spoon, leaning back to sit beside Lexa. 

“Oh, come on.” Clarke grinned. “You’re so dramatic.” 

“Clarke.” Lexa wheezed, “I’m dying.”

Clarke chuckled at her antics, dipping a spoon into the liquid, pushing it towards Lexa’s lips. “Shut up and eat your soup.” She commanded gently. 

Lexa smiled at her, accepting the spoon as she took a sip, murmuring, “I really have to thank you, Clarke. This is too kind.” 

Clarke shrugged it off. “Just...get better? I’d miss running with you. Besides…what are friends for?” 

Lexa finished her soup shortly after, and Clarke made a motion to shimmy off the bed, but Lexa was faster, catching her wrist. 

“Lexa?” 

“Stay.” 

The words were so quiet, so innocent and small, Clarke could hardly believe Lexa was saying them. Lexa: the confident, challenging, arrogant girl she’d come to hate. Except she didn’t hate her. Not even close. 

“Okay.” Clarke nodded as she felt Lexa shiver. She made a motion to pull the duvet up over Lexa’s body, careful to lie on top of it herself. Lexa’s breathing, though ragged and shaky, what calmed considerably.

“You need sleep.” Clarke nudged her gently. 

Lexa snorted. “I’m not sleeping when I have guests over.” 

Clarke smirked, cocking a brow. “Maybe I should leave , then.” 

“No!” Lexa responded, perhaps too quickly. “I mean…If you want, I…” 

“Just close your eyes, Lex.” Clarke muttered, settling back beside her into the pillow, their shoulders touching, though Clarke was propped up. She ran her fingers over Lexa’s forehead, under the guise of testing her for a fever, to which Lexa responded with a low whine of pleasure, shocking Clarke slightly. 

Lexa, cursing herself retrospectively, was out like a light. Clarke smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her temple as she whispered, “Feel better Lexa.” 

Clarke was out the door soon enough, and Lexa was thankful she had regained her sense of smell upon waking, because her pillows smelled like Clarke’s perfume, and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face into them.


	10. December Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

Lexa was never one for settling, and certainly not when it came to gifts. Her attitude was one of absolute superiority, coupled with her lavish lifestyle and infantile need to spend all of her parents’ fortune to spite them. She never failed to wow her recipients.    


But she managed. She knew how to shop for those dearest to her: Aden, Anya, Lincoln, her Aunt and Uncle. She’d never had to shop much for Costia, and yet Lexa paid dividends doting on her.    


Once again, like always, Clarke Griffin had completely changed the game, derailing her entire structured process. Lexa loved structure.    


Lexa wasn’t entirely sure what they were. She was a dear friend to Lexa, certainly, what with the love she showed for Aden, and the…affection she’d shown Lexa.    


Lexa was terrified.    


She hadn’t the capacity to grasp their relationship. She had somehow become completely enamored with Clarke Griffin. The same Clarke Griffin she’d held in contempt for so long.    


Now, she realized, it was not contempt, rather, attraction.    


Clarke occupied every single one of her thoughts, in a way Costia never had. Clarke’s smile absolutely brightened her day. Clarke's voice set her off like a flame far too near a fuse. And of course, there were the intimate moments. The touches, the glances, the almost kisses, the dreams.    


The very rare grazes that left Lexa burning inside, the rare times Clarke pressed soft kisses to Lexa’s cheek or temple. The time Clarke’s eyes raked her body when she would work out and the time Clarke’s soft artist hands dragged against her abs. 

She wanted Clarke in every conceivable way. 

How was she supposed to convey that with a mere gift?    


She’d realized that gift cards were far too impersonal. She wanted to be memorable, selfishly. And then she took into consideration the fact that Clarke was an artist.    


Art supplies.    


She’d hit every local art or craft store. She was incredibly disappointed. The kits were for mere amateurs, nothing like what she’d expected for someone as talented as Clarke.    


And God, Lexa thought she was talented.    


She decided, with a huff, that Clarke Griffin deserved the best. Lexa told herself it would be repayment for the time she spent with Aden in the hospital. Clarke had always been selfless, even in taking Aden out for ice cream, as no other tutor did.    


She’d search through endless aisles of art supplies: Brushes, sponges, pallets, easels, pencils, markers…She had no clue what she was doing.    


And of course, she’d waited until last minute, and was in an absolute rush.    


She’d moped all the way home, empty handed. Falling onto her bed with a sigh, she pulled out her phone.    


And then it hit her.    


She’d heard Clarke mention once or twice that she often glanced at website for supplies but couldn’t afford half the things on it.    


Lexa hurriedly began her research, pouring hours into tracking down the website, even texting Costia for confirmation.    


Once she had it, she realized, with a sinking feeling, that the window for delivery was over.    


She was too late.    


Biting her lip, she glanced at the customer service number at the bottom of the screen. Was she really going to do this?   


Just then, a message from Clarke filled her screen: 

**_Clarke Griffin:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hey Lex, hope you’re resting up. I just wanted to tell you that Aden’s amazing. We got a celebration lunch together and I just… _ _  
_ _ You did a really good job with him _ .    


Lexa felt her heart melt inside her. Clarke Griffin deserved the absolute best. Lexa wanted nothing more than to be the one to give it to her.    


She called a number stored in her phone, one she used only when she needed the absolute unattainable: Her parents’ personal secretary.    


After several rings, her cross country call was connected, and she felt empowered and determined. She was the eldest child of the Woods family, dammit. That name carried weight.    


“Hi, this is Alexandria. I need you to pull a few strings for an express delivery…”    


Clarke would have the best, if Lexa had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

The football stadium was surprisingly, eerily calm in the mornings, particularly in December, when school had been officially dismissed for the winter holiday.   
Clarke, having had spent the last month and a half training Lexa back to full health, was determined to move things along by getting her back on the gridiron, hoping to get the feel of the turf under her cleats again.   


It seemed to have a sort of brilliant effect, as Clarke had hoped, and she was now hoping to test her passing range.   


Abby had tagged along with the girls, there in case Lexa threw her shoulder or overworked herself. However, Clarke had ushered her along to her office on campus, explaining, 

“We’ll call you if you need anything. You can be a bit…condescending.”   


With an eye roll and a comment about appreciating her work as a mother, Abby disappeared down off the field, telling Lexa she’d be back with fresh wrap for her ankles.    


Clarke bounded back over to Lexa, rubbing the thin material of her jacket over her arms as she let out a breath, watching it fog over in the chilly air.    


“No one should be awake at this hour, let alone in this temperature.” Clarke announced with a huff.    


Lexa glanced up at her gratefully, all edge to her voice gone. “I know. Thank you, Clarke. I won’t forget this.” 

Clarke’s jaw dropped slightly. “Is this…Lexa? Our Lexa?” She waved her hand in front of Lexa’s eyes comically. “It can’t be. Because my Lexa would probably smirk and say something like 

“This is what it means to be a world class athlete, Griffin”…Or something like that.”    


Lexa smirked then, watching Clarke grin back at her. She didn’t miss the subtle “my Lexa.” She quite enjoyed the notion of being Clarke’s anything.    


“Your Lexa is a bit…humbled.” Lexa explained wearily, palming the football in hand. Her first passes had been easy going, distance not really a factor as much as technique. Lexa was clearly very nervous about the prospect of re-injuring herself.    


Clarke exhaled. “Lex, you’re fine. Your passes are great.”    


Lexa nodded slowly. “I just need to get into the rhythm of things. I don’t know how, though.”    


Clarke brightened up slightly. “Hey, well…you teach the kids at Little Grounders Daycare, right?”    


Lexa cocked a sculpted brow. “Yes?”    


“So, teach me. Like you would for them. Revisit the fundamentals.” Clarke shrugged, stepping forward.    


“You want me to teach you to pass a football?” Lexa smirked.    


“Yes, now wipe that smirk off and show me.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She was inwardly glad that Lexa was finding her confidence once more. She deserved that much.    


“Okay, come here.” Lexa motioned her forward. “You have to line your fingers up like this- Just like that. Yeah, see, the trick is in the fingers…”    


Lexa’s excited chatter was cut off by Clarke’s gaping in awe of how long Lexa’s fingers actually were as they palmed the football, rolling it slightly.    


“…You get that?”    


Clarke blinked. “No, to be honest.”    


Lexa laughed, and Clarke swooned at the sound. “You’ll get it.” She offered, turning to send the ball soaring down the expanse of the field.    


Clarke let out a low whistle. “I guess the commander’s back.”    


“She never left.” Lexa offered teasingly, turning to Clarke. “Here, give it a shot.” She picked up the spare football by her cleats, handing it to Clarke with a smile.    


Clarke balked. She really shouldn’t have been staring at Lexa’s fingers like that. Not when she needed to showcase a demonstration.    


“Uh…” Clarke took the ball, and without thinking, threw her arm back, surprised when she found Lexa’s wrist wrapping around hers.    


“You weren’t listening.” Lexa tutted amusedly.   


“I…wasn’t.” Clarke confessed. “Sorry. Busy mind and all that.”    


Lexa nodded, coming behind Clarke as she leaned forward. “Straighten out.” She commanded in Clarke’s ear, her voice barely a whisper. “May I?”    


Clarke had no idea what she was consenting to, but she honestly wanted anything Lexa had to offer, in that moment. “Uh, yeah.”    


Clarke felt Lexa’s warmth pressed against her back as she took Clarke’s arms from behind, sliding a hand down to straighten Clarke’s hips. “The key is vision.” Lexa murmured in her ear. 

“Execution means nothing, if you don’t have a goal, right?”    


Clarke could tell that Lexa held these words close, like a mantra of sorts. Is that what her mogul parents had taught her?    


“Stop thinking so much.” Lexa chuckled by her ear and Clarke got chills. “I can hear it from here.”    


Clarke smiled wryly, fighting off a gasp when Lexa’s fingers wrapped around hers, over the leather of the football.    


“Does this mean I have to attend all your games now or something?” Clarke smirked when Lexa feigned a shocked gasp.    


“And to think.” Lexa scoffed. “I was going to teach you my ways.”    


Clarke grinned, wheeling around as she ran her fingers down Lexa’s sides, tickling the girl as she yelped at jumped backwards, falling to the floor, Clarke tumbling down over her.    


“Clarke…” Lexa wheezed between fits of laughter.    


“Submit!” Clarke teased. “Say uncle….No, wait, say Airbud!”    


Lexa smirked, her hands blindly fumbling for something off to the sideline. Clarke gasped when she felt icy water drench part of her face, absolutely soaking through her jacket. Lexa had 

just squeezed her water bottle onto Clarke.    


“Oh my GOD, LEXA!” Clarke squealed, yanking the bottle from Lexa’s hands in retaliation. Lexa was dying of laughter, head falling back onto the false green of the turf, while Clarke struggled to get any more water out, Lexa having wasted it all on her first shot.    


“I…H..Ha….hate you..” Clarke stuttered, teeth now chattering.    


Lexa paused for a moment, seemingly realizing that Clarke was straddling her in the middle of the stadium, as if all her fantasies had suddenly come to life.    


Clarke zipped her jacket, stopping when Lexa’s deft fingers reached up, unzipping it for her, sliding it off her shoulders as Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s with a glazed look of want, need, even.  
Clarke’s shirt, white and entirely see-through, was quite reminiscent of that day Murphy had spilled water on her at the diner, except this time her bra was lacy and nude colored, and left little to the imagination.   


Lexa gasped slightly, running her fingers down the sides of Clarke’s shirt, her fingers finding purchase at the hem, where she blinked hard, glancing up at Clarke, who was too entranced with her to notice.    


She lifted slightly, revealing the slightest hint of Clarke’s soft skin before she heard a rough bark of, “WOODS!”   


Clarke shot off Lexa, extending an arm to help her up as well.    


“Shit.” Clarke breathed as she saw her mother standing about thirty feet away, expectantly tapping her foot, ankle wraps in hand.    


Lexa bit her lip, turning to Clarke. She noticed the girl’s goosebumps, and immediately took action, reaching for her sweater, that had been sitting on the bleachers. She handed it to Clarke with an abashed little smile.   


No, they weren’t going to talk about how they were practically undressing each other in public.    


“I’ll uh…” Lexa motioned to Abby.    


“Yeah.” Clarke whispered, the ghost of a smile on her lips.    


Well, Lexa was certainly getting healthier and healthier.

* * *

 

Now that Lexa’s arm was finally free from its cast, she and Clarke had moved on to more exercises than just cardio.

In reality, Clarke knew that Lexa could probably exercise without her supervision anymore, but was never one to miss out on a chance to see Lexa in workout attire, so she kept tagging along anyways. 

While Clarke had run with Lexa, she drew the line there, and was content to watch as Lexa tentatively went about her workout routine, lifting much smaller weights than she was accustomed to, idly correcting Lexa’s form to ensure she didn’t strain her shoulder, which was the only reason she watched Lexa so closely. Purely to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. 

Not at all because the sheen of sweat against Lexa’s taut muscles did  _ things  _ to Clarke that the blonde didn’t want to admit. 

Not at all. 

“I’m telling you, Clarke, my shoulder feels fine,” Lexa insisted, “it’s been over a month, and I need to start challenging myself if I’m going to get back out on the field soon.”

“It takes as long as it takes,” Clarke shot back with a wry grin, “I know you have the patience of a two-year-old, but if you mess up your shoulder again you don’t have a chance of being ready before playoffs.”

“But this is too easy,” Lexa whined, pouting up at Clarke petulantly. 

“You can do something a little more challenging,” Clarke allotted, “but only while I’m here to make sure you don’t fuck up my progress.”

“Oh, so it’s  _ your  _ progress now?” Lexa teased, a glint in her eyes, “I wasn’t aware it was you who suffered the injury,  _ Clarke. _ ” She paused to pull her sweaty tanktop off of her body, and Clarke’s breath hitched when well-defined abs were once more revealed to her. 

“See something you like?” She sounded arrogant and cocky and everything Clarke hated in a person but dear  _ god  _ was it doing something to Clarke. 

“You wish, Airbud,” Clarke shot back, willing herself not to blush when she saw Lexa’s emerald eyes narrow, head tilted as though observing a challenge. 

There was silence for a few moments as Lexa moved to do pullups on her bar, testing the strength of her shoulder thus far, and Clarke watched her with rapt attention. Her fingers itched to draw Lexa in all her sweaty glory, trace the lines of her muscles and capture the look of pure determination in fiery emerald eyes. 

“C’mere, Griffin.” Confusion clouded Clarke’s cerulean eyes but she stood up nonetheless, and yelped when Lexa’s legs wrapped around her stomach. 

“Woods, what are you  _ oof _ .”

Clarke latched onto Lexa’s waist as she felt herself get lifted into the air, both impressed with Lexa’s strength and exasperated with the brunette’s intense need to prove herself. 

It took Clarke all of four long moments to realize that she was pressed up against Lexa’s sweaty, perfect body, and she could feel the outline of Lexa’s abs against her. 

“Put me down, Lexa.” It came out as more of a squeak than Clarke was willing to admit, and Lexa was smirking down at her. 

Clarke hated it. 

She really didn’t. 

“Are you not comfortable, Clarke?” Oh, she  _ loathed  _ the way Lexa saying her name made her feel. However, the football player acquiesced, and lowered Clarke back to the sturdy ground. 

“Ass,” Clarke huffed under her breath, but Lexa heard and shot her a wink. 

“You love it.” 

Clarke hated how right she was. 

Lexa slunk to the ground elegantly, having decided that push-ups were next on the agenda. 

“Wanna help?” She offered with a sly grin, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“What do you need?”

“Sit on my back?” Clarke balked at the suggestion, and Lexa grinned in response. 

“I’ll crush you,” she protested meekly, but Lexa shook her head. 

“Nonsense, I know you aren’t that heavy, I just lifted you. And besides, you’ll be helping me build up strength, which is your goal in the first place.” There was a long moment of pause in which Clarke debated whether or not she wanted to go through with Lexa’s idea, but her internal battle was interrupted by Lexa’s smug voice. “Any day now, Griffin.”

There was a challenge in her words and Clarke, stubborn as ever, couldn’t resist rising to it. 

She moved to sit near Lexa’s shoulderblades, legs reaching down towards Lexa’s own, before the girl beneath her started pushing. 

Clarke would be lying if she said that the show of strength wasn’t doing ungodly things to her. There was something oddly relaxing about it too, though, just sitting on Lexa’s back, feeling her muscles tense and flex, the room silent except for the whirl of the fan and the soft pants as Lexa moved. Oh, how the noises Lexa was making affected Clarke. 

The door to the in-home gym opened and Clarke startled as Aden entered, nearly falling off of Lexa, who stilled for a moment for the blonde to regain her balance. 

“Aden?” Lexa grunted out from her position, now planking with Clarke on top of her. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I do live in this house,” Aden teased, moving past the two of them to grab his soccer ball, which was resting in the corner of the room, “but I left my ball here, and Atom’s coming over to practice so I figured I’d get it.” He bent over, quickly retrieving said object, and then moved to leave, but not before  _ accidentally  _ brushing up against Clarke, who quickly toppled over, despite Lexa’s best efforts. 

“Oh my god I’m so so sorr―” the apology died in her throat upon realizing the precarious position she had landed in. 

Or rather, on. 

She’d landed on Lexa’s face. 

“You know,” Lexa said as she gently picked Clarke up, moving her so that Clarke was effectively straddling Lexa’s lap, “you could’ve just asked.”

“What, and make it easy for you?” Clarke shot back just as easily, falling into the moment, not noticing how close her face was to Lexa’s. “The mighty commander has to prove her strength somehow.”

Clarke exhaled sharply as Lexa pushed her against the carpeted floor, deft hands moving to pin Clarke’s own above her head before leaning down so that she was  _ almost  _ touching her. 

“So that’s how you want to play the game, Griffin?” Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat, and she willed Lexa to move just a  _ little  _ closer, finally end the distance between the two of them and just  _ kiss  _ her already. 

“I wasn’t going to let you win  _ that  _ easily, now, was I?” Cerulean eyes locked with emerald ones, before darting down to look at plump, pliant lips, her tongue brushing against her own almost instinctively. 

“I guess not.” Lexa used her free hand, the one not pinning Clarke’s arms to the ground, to brush a strand of blonde hair out of Clarke’s face tenderly, before slowly leaning down, closing the distance until―

The door to the gym slammed open once more with a bang, and Clarke yelped and jerked her head upward, barely missing Lexa’s nose thanks to the brunette’s reflexes. 

She craned her neck to observe Anya, who was gaping at the two of them, eyes lingering on where Clarke’s arms were still pinned, and the blonde cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

If looks could kill, Clarke was sure Anya would be dead at the glare Lexa was shooting her, but she said nothing as she gently pushed Lexa off of her. 

“Nothing, I should get going.” Clarke knew her cheeks were on fire, but she still held her head high, and Lexa made an almost unconscious noise in the back of her throat as though to voice her discontent with the idea of Clarke leaving. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lexa nodded wordlessly, and Clarke leaned in quickly, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek before walking briskly out the door, which Anya was still holding. 

“Smooth, commander.” She stifled a laugh as she heard Anya’s comment, accompanied by the telltale  _ thump  _ of a shoe being thrown against a wall, and made her way to her car with a spring in her step.

* * *

 

“WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKERS, IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

Clarke shot up like a bolt, slamming in Octavia, who had mirrored her action. Raven stood in the center of the room, grinning, with her trusty megaphone in hand, deftly dodging the pillow that Murphy flung in her direction. 

“Who’s idea was it to give her that thing?” Clarke yawned, rubbing at her eyes. 

“I don’t know but they can join Reyes in the grave,” Murphy huffed, and Raven rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, guys, it’s Christmas, get in the spirit.” It had become tradition for all of the delinquents to sleep over at the Griffin residence on Christmas Eve so they could spend the morning with one another, and every year, like clockwork, Raven always rose before the rest of them. 

“But it’s early,” Jasper whined, blinking owlishly from where he’d been cuddled into Monty’s side. 

“Yeah, well, mama wants to see what her subjects got her.” Clarke rolled her eyes but untangled herself from the Blake sandwich she’d been caught up in, accidentally kicking Bellamy in the face in the process. 

“Hands off the goods, Clarke,” Bell whined, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure your face will be fine,” she assured, accepting the santa hat that Raven offered her with relative ease. 

With minimal whining, the group of teenagers made their way downstairs and into the living room, where Abby and Aurora were already waiting with steaming mugs of coffee, which the delinquents readily accepted. 

“Alright, who’s first?”

“Ooh, Griff, open this one, it’s from me.” Raven tossed a light blue parcel over to her bleary eyed friend, which Clarke still managed to catch out of the air. Deft fingers plucked apart the wrapping paper and opened the box, only pause mid-opening. 

“You did not.”

“You seemed a little uptight these past couple weeks,” Raven grinned, taking pride in the flush to Clarke’s cheeks. “Thought you could use it.” Raven had bought her a vibrator. 

A  _ vibrator _ . 

She was going to kill Raven one of these days. 

“What is it, honey?” Clarke glared at her friend as Raven’s laughter increased, and she shook her head in the direction of her mother. 

“You don’t want to know, mom.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Murphy, catch.” The boy grabbed the offered present out of the air with ease, looking like a grade a grouch in his grinch pajamas and santa hat, sipping from his mug of coffee as though it were the only thing giving him strength. Though he tried to fight it, Clarke noticed the small tug of his lips when he opened her present, a moleskin notebook with  _ J. F. Murphy  _ embroidered on the cover. 

“It’s not horrible,” he drawled, but Clarke grinned and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Green, here.” 

Present after present got passed around, and Clarke felt herself warm and content at the festivities. There was a lingering sadness behind it all, a melancholy, and she could see it in her mother’s eyes as well. 

It was the first Christmas without the usual presence of her father. 

Jake, like Raven, would always wake up at the crack of dawn, oftentimes before Clarke, and had always carried her down the stairs when she was little, telling her all about Santa Claus and his reindeer, a smile on his face and an ugly sweater on his body. 

She missed him more than anything in the world, felt his absence like an aching hole in her chest. 

She hoped that, wherever he was, that he was happy. 

“Alright, looks like we’re dwindling towards the end here,” Clarke’s eyes snapped up at the sound of Aurora’s voice, and she smiled softly to herself, knowing this was the signal, “I’m going to step out for a moment, get some more coffee, Abby?”

“Coming.”

The two mothers stepped out of the room, and the delinquents continued passing around gifts. 

“Oh my  _ god  _ this is the cutest thing ever!” Jasper was grinning widely at the set of matching sweaters for himself and his tabby, JJ (short for Jasper Junior). “I’m going to put it on him as soon as I get home.”

“If you even can,” Octavia scoffed, “cats are notoriously difficult when it comes to these sorts of things. Dogs, on the other hand, are so much easier to coerce into wearing things.” She sighed wistfully, and Clarke fished another parcel out from under the tree. 

“Here, O.”

Octavia accepted the present readily, tearing open the wrapping in moments, before she opened the box itself. She paused for a moment, looking up at Clarke curiously, before she pulled out the object in question, a small leather collar with a tag that read  _ CHEWY _ . 

“Wait a second…” She trailed off, eyes wide, and gasped as a small ball of brown fur came sprinting into the room, tail wagging furiously, followed closely by Abby and Aurora. 

“HOLY SHIT IT’S A PUPPY!”

Clarke hadn’t seen Octavia this happy since the day Lincoln asked her out for the first time, cuddling the squirming puppy close to her chest as he licked her face excitably. 

“You actually wore mom down.” Bellamy’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and he reached out his hand to pet the puppy, but Octavia maneuvered the bundle of fur out of her brother’s reach. 

“Mine,” she huffed, and Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose when she saw Bellamy’s eyes narrow at the challenge. 

“Octavia, share with your brother.” She almost laughed at how exasperated Aurora sounded, and couldn’t help but giggle at Octavia’s pout. “Honestly, it’s like the two of you are still a pair of three year olds when it comes to sharing.”

“Thanks, mom,” Octavia grinned as she slipped the collar around the puppy’s neck. “I love him.”

“He’s so cute,” Bellamy whispered, awestruck, as he gently held the puppy in front of him, making a high-pitched, unconscious noise in the back of his throat when Chewy licked his nose. 

In the chaos created by Chewy’s arrival, Clarke deftly pulled her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie, quickly typing out a message. 

**Clarke Griffin:** **  
** _ Merry Christmas, Lex. Hope this doesn’t wake you up. I just wanted to let you know I have your gift(s) . We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?  _

She often marvelled at how vastly different her relationship with Lexa was from the day they’d first met, in which Clarke had set out to hate the football player and everything she stood for, arrogant persona and all. But she had come to discover, as time passed, the layers underneath Lexa’s fascase, and was endlessly fascinated by the other girl. 

**Lexa Woods:**   
_Merry Christmas, Clarke. It just so happens that I have your gift waiting here. I’d bring it over, but I’m pretty sure Indra will murder me if I attempt an escape. Why don’t you swing on over? Aden would love to see you?_

Though logically she had known that Lexa would buy her a gift, as she’d made her intention to buy the brunette one (or a few) painstakingly clear, but the fact that she had actually gone through with it made a dopey smile appear on Clarke’s face, which only grew at the last line of the text message. 

She had Aden’s phone number, and knew very well that the boy would’ve texted her himself if he wanted her to swing by. In fact, he’d texted her earlier in the morning to wish her a happy christmas. Lexa’s eagerness to see her showed, and it made Clarke feel some sort of way. 

**Clarke Griffin:**   
_Oh, would he now?_

 **Lexa Woods:**   
_Oh yeah. You know, you’re all that’s been on his mind, lately._

Clarke paused for a moment at the admission, knowing very well that Aden wasn’t the Woods Lexa was talking about. 

Her smile must have been obvious, because her daydreams about Lexa were harshly interrupted by a voice she was coming to dread, especially in the early mornings. 

“Sexting Woods again, Griff?”

Clarke tore her gaze away from her phone to shoot a scathing glare in Raven’s direction, but the girl was immune to them after years of friendship with Clarke. 

“You know I’m not, Rae.”

“I don’t know  _ why _ ,” Raven shot back, “she’s hot, you’re hot, and she spends ninety percent of her time shooting you hearteyes, the other ten percent she’s glaring at Rivers.” Confusion clouded Clarke’s cerulean gaze for a moment. 

“Why? Luna and I broke up.”

“Yeah, but River’s has still got the hots for you, Griff.” Raven rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Honestly, you’re helpless, you can’t even tell when people are thirsting over you.”

“Lexa isn’t  _ thirsting  _ after me, Rae,” Clarke scoffed, “O, back me up.”

The other girl turned her attention away from the puppy for a brief moment before she pulled a face at Clarke. 

“Of course she does, you should see the screenshots Lincoln has gotten from Anya about her gushing about you.  _ Oh, Clarke’s so perfect, with her eyes and her smile and her voice and god her bo _ ―” She cut off Octavia’s rather poor impression of Lexa, cheeks flushed. 

“She does  _ not _ ,” Clarke hissed under her breath, before realizing she was taking too long to reply, pursing her lips for a moment before she quickly typed out a reply. 

**Clarke Griffin** :    
_ Who am I to disappoint? I’ll be there in a few hours.  _

**Lexa Woods** :    
_ Please hitch a ride with Raven. I have a feeling she and Anya will be seeing each other today.  _

**Clarke Griffin:**   
_ Aww, Lex. You worried about my car?  _

**Lexa Woods** :    
_ Yes. More importantly, you. _

Raven peaked over Clarke’s phone, and made a face before Clarke could pull it away. 

“Oh my god she  _ worries  _ about you,” she exclaimed gleefully, “oh, that’s golden. The big bad commander, a nervous wreck around a pretty girl.” Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved Raven’s shoulder, her friend flopping to the ground dramatically. 

“How could you, Clarke? I thought we were friends.”

“You’re an idiot,” Clarke responded matter-of-factly, “but an idiot with a stable car.”

“Ouch, so you’re just using me?”

“Right in one, Rae.”

“That’s cold, Griff, why does Lexa like yo ―” Her words turned into a yelp as Clarke lunged at her, chasing the girl out of the house and to the truck parked in the driveway.

* * *

 

"Lex!” Lexa felt hands at her sides, shaking her from her most pleasant morning sleep.    


“Huh?” Lexa mumbled, blinking once or twice as her eyes adjusted to find Aden sitting directly before her, Santa hat on, decked out from head to toe in his Christmas pajamas. “Oh. Right.”    


“Merry Christmas!” Aden cheered. “Let’s get back to the main house, Lex, everyone’s already there!”    


Lexa sat up, rubbing her eyes momentarily. As her emerald eyes took in Aden’s excited features, she grinned, leaning down to kiss his head.    


Aden smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a quick hug.    


They always had each other.    


“You okay?” Aden offered gently.    


“Mhmm.” Lexa replied, savoring the feel of her little brother in her arms. It had been like this since he was born. Lexa wouldn’t have traded it for the world.    


“So.” Lexa quipped. “When you said everyone’s already up, did you mean-”   


“Anya almost murdered me, but yes, I woke her up too.” Aden smirked proudly.    


Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’ll kick her ass if she touches you.”    


Aden grinned merrily, knowing both Lexa and Anya’s threats were both friendly.    


They walked back to the main house together, Aden tugging her to the main living room, where Gustus and Indra sat on the couch by the tree, smiling pleasantly.    


Anya was sprawled across the floor, clearly wishing she hadn’t been woken up at what she so eloquently called the “Ass crack of dawn.”    


“Merry Christmas, Alexandria.” Indra smirked. “Glad to see you joined us.”    


Lexa returned the quip with a cheeky smile, sitting beside Anya, rubbing a hand over her cousin’s back.    


“Hey, An.” Lexa smirked. “Raven’s here to see you with Bellamy.”    


Anya shot up, much like Indra’s brows at the comment.    


“Where?” Anya demanded.    


Lexa broke into a fit of laughter, shaking her head. “Nowhere, I just wanted you to make room.”    


Anya made an attempt to slap Lexa’s arm, but Lexa caught it deftly.    


“I see someone’s healing.” Anya smirked. “Tell me, has Clarke been working out your arm? Or have you been working Clarke out with it-”   


“Shut up, you two.” Indra grumbled, sipping coffee from her overly decorated mug, which Aden had no doubt arranged for.    


Aden grinned at the scene, feeling more and more at home by the minute. “Uncle Gus!” He fetched the first box from under the tree, tossing it to his uncle. “This one’s for you!”    


Gustus smiled through his growing beard, shaking the contents of the box. He thought momentarily. “Hm. It’s from you, right Indra?”    


Indra rolled her eyes in response.    


“Sounds like….a shaving kit.”    


Anya and Lexa jeered. “You cheated! You saw it.”    


Gustus let out a hearty chuckle. “No, I just know everything that goes on around here.”    


Lexa snorted at that, and Anya rolled her eyes.    


Gustus grinned. “You think that’s funny, Alexandria?”    


“Ooh, full name, Uncle Gus.” Lexa smirked. “I’m intimidated.”    


Gustus tilted his head in satisfaction. “You should be, because you have three texts from Clarke Griffin on your phone.” He nodded his head in the direction of her now lit phone,   
Lexa’s deft hands nearly fumbled and dropped the phone in her haste to glance down at it, causing her family to smirk and chuckle at her.   


Lexa bit her lip, knowing the betrayal of checking her phone on Christmas morning would be too great. Aden, however, shoved her shoulder gently. “Well, don’t leave her hanging!”   


Lexa rolled her eyes in faux exasperation, but her heart was beating heavily in excitement. She pressed a quick kiss to Aden’s forehead in thanks and bolted out of the room.    


“Why can’t she just read it in here?” Indra grumbled, sipping her coffee.    


“Could be nudes.” Anya’s cocky reply was the last thing Lexa heard as she unlocked her phone, eager to read her message.    
****

**Clarke Griffin:** **  
** _ Merry Christmas, Lex. Hope this doesn’t wake you up. I just wanted to let you know I have your gift(s) . We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?  _ _  
_

Lexa grinned at her phone, her heart skipping a beat. Clarke had gotten her a gift? She’d gotten one for Clarke, too, it was only fair. Of course, Lexa hadn't thought about getting anything from Clarke. She knew how sappy it sounded, but she genuinely only wanted to see Clarke smile.   
Lexa’s thumbs were rapid on the reply, forgetting to “Play it cool” at all. 

**Lexa Woods:**   
_Merry Christmas, Clarke. It just so happens that I have your gift waiting here. I’d bring it over, but I’m pretty sure Indra will murder me if I attempt an escape. Why don’t you swing on over? Aden would love to see you?_

 **Clarke Griffin:**   
_Oh, would he now?_ _  
_

Lexa felt a smirk tug at her lips.  

**Lexa Woods:**   
_Oh yeah. You know, you’re all that’s been on his mind, lately._

A moment passed by, and Lexa wondered if she’d been too forward with her insinuations, her innuendos.   
But then, her phone sprung to life with Clarke’s reply. 

**Clarke Griffin** :    
_ Who am I to disappoint? I’ll be there in a few hours.  _

**Lexa Woods** :    
_ Please hitch a ride with Raven. I have a feeling she and Anya will be seeing each other today.  _

**Clarke Griffin:**   
_ Aww, Lex. You worried about my car?  _

**Lexa Woods** :    
_ Yes. More importantly, you. _

Just then, Anya sounded off from the living room. “Lex! Sext later, family now!”    


Lexa stifled a hiss. “I'm coming, you jackas-“ Her insult was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.    


Who was awake, let alone at their door, so early in the morning? Lexa tensed slightly, relieved to find Lincoln grinning behind the door, arms full of presents.    


“Sis.” He greeted Lexa, thanking her silently when she relieved the load from his arms, setting them down as he enveloped her in his arms for what came to be known as a legendary Lincoln bear hug. “Merry Christmas.”    


“Linc.” Lexa returned his smile and greeting. “Couldn’t wait to come home to your real family, huh?”    


Lincoln saluted her cheekily. “I live to serve, Commander. Where’s my little brother?”    


“Lincoln!” Aden shouted from the living room, bolting over to practically jump him, the two wrestling to the ground in laughter, plopping a Santa hat onto Lincoln’s shaved head.    


“Hey, little bro.” Lincoln smiled as he brushed himself off., rising to meet Anya’s smirk.    


“You bring presents?” Anya demanded, arms crossed like a club bouncer.   


“What, like you don't know me at all?” Lincoln grinned, chucking a box at her.    


Anya caught it with quick hands, smirking at the pleasant wrapping. “You are so cute, Lincoln.”    


“Hey, wrapping takes skill.” Lincoln puffed out his chest. “Right, Lexa?”    


“I don’t know.” Lexa replied loftily. “I pay someone to do the petty work for me.”    


“Oh, shut up.” Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa’s teasing, helping Aden gather the gifts, carrying them back to the tree.   


“Let’s go.” Lexa grumbled. “Aden will kill me if I delay Christmas any longer.”    


“Delay?”    


“Yeah, I got a text.”    


Lincoln smirked, and Lexa knew she’d said too much.    


“What? Lexa defended meekly at Lincoln’s look.    


“You never care about texts.” Lincoln smirked. “So either it was Costia-”   


At that, Lexa rolled her eyes, and Lincoln had his answer.    


“Or Clarke Griffin.” Lincoln finished triumphantly, watching Lexa’s muscles tense slightly.   


“What do you know about that?” Lexa fired back.    


“A lot. I have Octavia, one of her best friends, remember? I know all about how she likes the Commander’s abs.” Lincoln teased.    


Lexa dropped the box she’d been holding. “She what?!”    


“Coming, Aden!” Lincoln darted forward, narrowly dodging Lexa’s grab, thanks to his football skills.    


“Lincoln!” Lexa roared, trying so desperately not to think of Clarke’s touch, or her lips, or her laugh.    


She had it so, so bad.    


And now there was a chance that those feelings could be mutual.   


Perhaps it was a merry Christmas after all   


* * *

 

Clarke’s finger had barely pressed the bell before the door was yanked open, revealing a widely grinning, santa hat wearing Aden.

“Merry Christmas, Clarke!”

She smiled as he immediately wrapped around her middle in a big hug, and laughed when Raven spoke up. 

“What are we, chopped liver?” He laughed, too, before smiling.

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy.” He paused, looking behind his shoulder. “ANYA! LINC! YOUR SIG O’S ARE HERE.” 

“Come in,” he beckoned, and Raven, Bell, and O moved past him, gifts in hand. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Aden smiled brightly as Clarke passed him a thin package, containing a Spice Girls vinyl on the inside, “from my dad’s collection.” She found herself once more captured in a hug after he opened it. 

“Thanks, Clarke! My present for you is still inside, let me go get it.” On his way back in, he collided head on with Lexa’s stomach, stumbling slightly, but his sister caught him. 

“Careful there, roadrunner,” she teased, and Aden rolled his eyes. 

“Come in, Clarke,” Lexa offered, and Clarke smiled radiantly before stepping in after her, presents in hand.  

“Merry Christmas, Lexa,” Clarke breathed, pressing forward a good sized parcel into her arms, and Lexa smiled at her. 

“My gift for you is under the tree, come on, you can meet Indra and Gustus.”

“Who is meeting me?” Clarke turned and saw a severe looking woman, whose demeanor was entirely offset by the fluffy red santa hat on her head. 

“Aunt Indra,” Lexa opened, “this is my, uh, friend, Clarke Griffin.” Indra looked Clarke up and down appraisingly before holding out her hand, which Clarke gripped tightly. 

“You have a good handshake,” Indra nodded approvingly, “that’s good. Gustus!” She called for his husband as they moved into the living room, where the others were situated. “It’s the Clarke Griffin we were hearing about.”

“Lexa’s Clarke Griffin?” He speculated aloud, and Clarke bit down a grin as Lexa squeaked and made a furious shaking motion with her head. 

“What other Clarke Griffins do we know, Gus,” Indra rolled her eyes, before sharing a glance with Clarke, “men, they never listen. Come, sit, you can open the present that Alexandria was so excited to give you.”

“Alexandria?” Raven asked, grinning, and Lexa scowled. 

“Yes, Reyes, my full name, which I wouldn’t encourage you to use if you like your tongue.”

“Anya likes my tongue,” Raven quipped, and Anya clipped her on the back of the head softly, causing the girl to make a sharp noise of protest. 

“No sex jokes on Christmas,” Indra reminded, and Raven scowled, thoroughly chastised. 

“I didn’t have time to wrap it because it just came in late last night,” Lexa shrugged, before offering the box to Clarke, “I hope it’s the right one.”

The blonde gasped as she took in the elegant wooden box, with her initials,  _ C. A. G.  _ inscribed in an elegant font on the lid.

“Oh Lexa you didn’t.” She opened it tentatively, and her jaw went slack when she observed the contents, a full set of prismacolor pencils, which she knew to be way too expensive for a Christmas present. 

“Are they the wrong kind? Because I can exchange them for something else― _ oof _ .” Her rambling was cut off as Clarke pulled her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, it’s perfect,” she breathed, “way too expensive, but perfect.”

“You’re worth it,” Lexa assured, glaring at Raven’s pointed cough. 

Clarke suddenly found herself much more self conscious of the gift she’d given Lexa. How could she compare to something the likes that Lexa had given to her?

“Oh, you got the good pencils, Woods,” Raven smirked, “looks like someone’s trying to get―” Indra raised a brow at her and Bellamy rolled his eyes. 

“I see you find people extremely similar to you, Anya.”

Lexa moved to take the wrapping paper of the box Clarke had presented her, and the blonde found herself to be the rambler now.

“I mean, it’s not much, but I just remembered you saying how much you liked them so I figured why not―” Lexa waved her hand and grinned, pulling out three candles and a book filled with Emily Dickinson poetry. 

“She likes candles more than she likes people,” Anya laughed, Lexa ignoring them all in favor of blissfully smelling her new candles, “mom has to put a cap on how many she buys in a month, because otherwise she’d burn the place down.”

The custom candle shop had turned out to be quite the success, so Clarke had three made specifically for Lexa. One smelled of old books and incense, another a mix of the flowers that were in the field Lexa frequented, and the last mimicked Clarke’s own perfume, because she knew how infatuated Lexa was with the scent. 

“They’re perfect,” Lexa grinned, “like you.”

“Smooth, Romeo,” Raven laughed, and Lexa glared once more. 

“Alexandria, why don’t you and Clarke check on the pie?” Indra offered, and Lexa nodded, stepping up and leading Clarke with her to the kitchen, ignoring Octavia’s quip of:

“Is that what kids are calling it these days?”

“I think Indra just wanted an excuse to embarrass Anya,” Lexa whispered, “and with Raven teasing us, it was making that more difficult.”

“Oh, of course,” Clarke laughed, “not like she actually wanted us to check on the pie, or anything.”

“With Aunt Indra? Never.”

“How’s your shoulder doing?” Clarke asked. “Holding up? Your arm good?” She traced her fingers along the bare expanse of Lexa’s arm, watching as goosebumps raised in a trail where she touched. 

“Great,” Lexa whispered, eyes moving to look at Clarke’s lips, and the blonde was suddenly intensely aware of how close the two of them were, and she smiled softly when she looked up above them.

“Mistletoe.” There was a sparkle in Lexa’s eyes when she looked back up at Clarke’s own.

“I suppose we should do something about that,” she breathed. 

“Maybe we should,” Clarke responded, and right as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks, leaning closer towards her―

“GRIFF! COME ON! MAMA G SAYS MURPHY’S GETTING ANTSY―oh, am I interrupting something?”

“Of course not, Rae,” Clarke sighed, shooting an apologetic look at Lexa, who looked positively murderous, “bye, Lexa, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Clarke.”

Lexa was going to murder Raven Reyes.

* * *

 

“I’m not one for parties.” Lexa sighed as she ran a hand over the fine leather of her letterman, eyeing it carefully.    


“Right. Okay.” Anya rolled her eyes. “You just put all that makeup on for nothing.”    


Lexa’s cheeks tinted as she watched her cousin, and Lincoln, eyeing her from the doorway to her room.    


“I’m just…not feeling much like partying.” Lexa shrugged indifferently.    


Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lex, I promised Octavia you’d come.”    


Lexa blinked. “What? Why does she care?”    


Lincoln smirked. “Because the Commander has a little bit of a following and it’s Octavia’s party.”    


Lexa rolled her eyes. “My following consists of Charlotte.”    


Anya scoffed. “Right, your parents don’t own one of the world’s most successful companies, and your social media isn’t always filled with thirsty attention seeking media outlets. You’re like Ivanka Trump.”    


Lexa made a face and Anya profusely apologized. “Okay, sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just-”   


“Clarke’s going.” Aden mumbled as Lexa flopped back onto her bed beside her brother, who’d been quietly reading until that moment.   


Lexa shot up immediately, ignoring the way his eyes widened in surprise.    


“What?” Lexa demanded.    


“Oh, why didn’t we think of that?” Anya mumbled. “Should’ve been our go-to move.”    


“Clarke’s back from her weekend trip with her mom.” Aden shrugged, trying not to sound too obvious. Of course, he’d planned this for days on end, casually positioning himself in her  room to drop Clarke’s name.    


Lexa lit up almost instantly. Aden had to hide his triumphant grin.    


Lexa then realized that she had to play it cool. Of course, in reality, she was fooling no one. But she had to save face.    


“Oh, well, I mean…We’re not really in the same friend group.” Lexa shrugged.    


“Oh yeah.” Anya mocked. “You’re miles above her because you’re the varsity football captain. Have you tried not being classist for a change?”    


Lexa immediately backtracked. “Oh my god, Anya, not what I meant. I meant that we don’t really have anything to do with each other.”    


Aden rolled his eyes at his sister’s stubborn show. “Is that why Clarke took care of you when you were sick? Or trained you back to health?”    


Lexa couldn't hide her dumb smile at that. Clarke had taken care of her. They were close. But still… “Guys, I don’t know-”   


“Luna Rivers will be there, and I hear she’s not quite over Clarke.” Lincoln chimed in and when Anya cocked a brow in curiosity he shrugged. “What? O and I gossip and do each other’s hair.”    


“You don’t have hair, Linc.” Aden quipped.    


“I like the gossip.” Lincoln shrugged once more, and Aden smiled, happy to have such accepting male figures in his life.    


“Wait.” Lexa dusted her arm off, jaw clenched.    


Aden smirked to himself. So predictable.    


“What?” Lincoln played innocent once more.    


“Luna Rivers, did you say? At the party?”    


“Yeah. She has eyes for Party Girl Griffin. Honestly, Clarke is like a frat boy at these things.” Lincoln informed her.    


Lexa yanked her jacket off the peg. “It’s casual, right?”    


Anya and Lincoln traded grins with Aden, watching as Lexa found herself oblivious to everything that was not Clarke Griffin, and not for the first time that day.    


The party was wilder than Lexa could have imagined.    


Of course, due to the Kru’s temporary delay in convincing Lexa, they were a little late, to say the least.    


Aden had bid Lexa a smug farewell, and she’d left him with a quick kiss on the head, unaware of the storm she’d be walking into. And what a beautiful storm it was.   
Inside the Blake’s estate, every room had it’s own chaotic crowd of students, a few already graduated and off to college. The familiar haze of weed filled the air, along with drunken laughs, and giggles. Lexa’s eyes fell to a couple making out in the corner, and she blinked upon realizing it was John Murphy and Emori Wilde. Octavia had laid eyes on Lincoln from the moment he walked in, and was jumping into his arms, ignoring Anya’s exasperated eye roll.   


Raven Reyes was right behind her, sauntering over to Anya, drink in hand. Anya smirked and allowed herself to be dragged away by the girl, who was, as far as Lexa knew, tentatively one third of her love life.    


Raven turned to Lexa to nod, jerking her head in the direction of the yard, alight with strings of bright bulbs, glowing over the poolside. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine, and Lexa hadn’t even had much to drink yet.    


Maybe it was because, in the midst of the dancing herd of her classmates and strangers alike, she laid eyes on Clarke Griffin, running a hand through her hair as she swayed with that Wells friend of hers, absolutely stunning as usual.    


Clarke’s blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and bounced around her whenever she tossed her head back to laugh, softly, delicately, cerulean eyes alight with excitement.    


Lexa then noticed Luna Rivers, also staring at Clarke, mouth somewhat ajar, from the other side of the yard. She also noticed the hoards of guys and girls alike, staring at Clarke the way they usually stared at Lexa while she was working out or on the field.    


Clarke’s eyes caught Lexa’s then, Forest green meeting cerulean once more, and Lexa felt her heart stop, familiarly. Clarke always did that to her.    


“Lexa!” Clarke called over the outrageously loud music, suddenly cutting through the masses before her.   


Lexa felt a little smirk find her lips as Clarke found her, pulling her hands forward, gauging that Clarke was only slightly tipsy.    


“Commander.” Clarke smirked, and it felt a lot like Lexa was looking into a mirror.    


She was slightly disconcerted, as she was finding it incredibly attractive. Then again, everything Clarke Griffin did turned Lexa on.    


“What, no airbud tonight?” Lexa exhaled, watching the small cloud her breath made in the chilly air, though Clarke looked warm from dancing.    


“No.” Clarke licked her lips, her fingers brushing against Lexa’s wrist. “Tonight, you look like more of a Commander.”    


Lexa had to shake off the effect Clarke’s flirting- if she hadn’t imagined it- had on her. “Oh?”    


Clarke nodded. “I didn’t think you’d come.”    


Lexa felt her skin burn at Clarke’s touch. “Anya made me.” She lied slightly, hoping to sound convincing.    


Clarke smiled, her eyes twinkling with delight. “I could have made you come.”    


Lexa felt herself suffocating as she heard the innuendo, surprised by Clarke’s forward attitude. Okay, so the alcohol was doing the trick. Lexa’s eyes found Luna’s, and she instinctively tugged Clarke a little closer, feeling protective of her.    


“Oh…I…” Lexa offered lamely.    


“You need a drink.” Clarke suggested wryly. “You’re rambling, Ms. Woods.”    


“I don’t ramble.” Lexa fired back. “And…I shouldn’t drink. I already had a beer when I got here…I don’t, usually, during the season.”    


“You’re on break.” Clarke replied relaxedly.   


“I mean…I suppose one more wouldn’t hurt.” Lexa shrugged.   


Octavia had clambered onto of the bar that stood outside, knocking over a few cups in the process, the music dimming for a second.    


“Oh my god.” Clarke grumbled. “My friends are so embarrassing.”   


“Who’s ready to do shots?!” Octavia shouted above the dull roar, causing her guests to let out an uproar of approval. Hands reached out to grab the tequila she was holding, likely stolen from her mother’s expensive collection. “Uh uh uh!” She tsked. “Body shots!” She announced, and once again, the group roared with delight. “Who’ll start us off?!”    


Once more, Lexa Woods was reminded that Clarke Griffin was ever the popular choice at parties.    


“Clarke!” Octavia grinned. “C’mere!”    


Clarke bit her lip, shooting Lexa an apologetic glance before breaking their semi-embrace and heading over through the crowd, taking the sloppily poured shot from Octavia’s raised hands.    


“Okay, great.” Octavia cheered. “Now, who wants to take a shot off Clarke fucking Griffin?”   


Lexa had never felt so sick and so deaf all at once. Lexa recognized Luna, smirk on her lips, sharing a smile with Clarke. She saw a group of guys she’d seen around the track, shamelessly checking out Clarke’s cleavage.    


In the end, Octavia let Clarke choose.    


Lexa dipped her head to hide her disappointment, turning back to the house to find Lincoln and maybe take his car back. Partying didn’t really feel right. Especially not when Luna was getting another shot from an angel like Clarke Griffin, after making her cry like that at Lexa’s party earlier.    


“Woods!” Lexa heard Clarke’s voice loud and clear. Whipping around, she was met with Clarke’s smirk and twinkling blue eyes, beckoning her forward with one hand motion.    


Oh. Partying sounded so, so good.    


Lexa blinked, and began to stride forward, accompanied by a chorus of “oohs” from their audience, specifically from the perverted group of people in the back who wanted to see two girls go at it, especially Clarke and Lexa.    


“Are you sure…?” Lexa whispered when she reached Clarke, leaning in and catching a whiff of her vanilla scented shampoo. She was in too deep.    


“Mhmm.” Clarke hummed as she allowed Lexa to take the lime wedge from her hands, moving to apply it to her wrist. “Nope.” Clarke shook her head cockily. “Here, Lex.” She tossed her hair to the side, exposing the soft skin of her neck.    


Lexa bit her lip, taking in a breath. This had to be heaven. Or a dream. She took the cold wedge, running a line of wetness across Clarke’s neck, biting her lip when Clarke let out the quietest of shocked moans.    


This was better than anything she could have imagined.    


Lexa wasn’t even paying attention when Octavia slyly added the salt, muttering “You’ll thank me later.”   


Clarke took Lexa’s hand, gingerly wrapping it around her own waist, smiling teasingly at her, urged on by the onlookers’ excitement.    


“You know the rules.” Octavia smirked. “Lime between the teeth.”    


Clarke rolled her eyes, biting down on the lime with a look of satisfaction.    


And then it actually, finally happened.    


Lexa glanced into her gaze for permission, before returning the smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the side of Clarke's jawline, smirking against her tender skin when she elicited a gasp of surprise.    


Straying off course was simply too sweet to resist. She pressed soft kisses down the side of Clarke’s neck, feeling Clarke lean into their embrace, pressed flush against Lexa, feeling limp in her toned arms.    


Their classmates were in absolute shock, shouting and hooting, all to fall on deaf ears. Lexa’s only concern in the world was pleasuring Clarke Griffin. Lexa continued her soft kisses, tongue darting out to lap at the salt, then kissing where she’d stolen from Clarke.    


Clarke’s body almost combusted under her lips alone. Lexa Woods was giving her a body shot hickey in front of half of the student body.    


Lexa reluctantly leaned back to down the shot, hardly flinching at its intensity before settling the glass back down blindly, eyes meeting with Clarke’s. Clarke closed the gap and Lexa received the lime with her pouty lips, getting a small taste before tossing it aside, leaning forward to meet Clarke in a soft kiss.    


Clarke’s arms immediately went around Lexa’s neck, smiling into their kiss in absolute shock. This had to have been the best evening of her life.    


Their kiss was everything she’d hoped for. Lexa’s lips were as luscious as they looked: soft and tender, and the skill in her technique was obvious. Lexa gently bit down on Clarke’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft whine from the blonde as she stepped back perhaps a centimeter or so, bringing up one thumb to brush softly against Clarke’s swollen lips, ever sensual.    


It was then that she’d fully realized what she’d just done. What they’d just done. In front of everyone.    


Lexa looked completely guilty, biting her lip in an unuttered apology.    


To hell with it. There was no point in denying anything after that show. She saw people glare at them out of jealousy, while others cooed and cheered them on. Clarke smiled, leaning forward to recapture Lexa’s soft lips in a tender kiss that tasted a little like lime, tequila, and miracles.    


She was kissing Lexa Woods. She was making out with her crush, the captain of the varsity football team, undeniably the most popular girl in school.    


Clarke was giddy, grinning into the kiss as Lexa smiled back against her lips, her toned, solid arms hoisting Clarke up as Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist instinctively, locking their bodies together.    


Okay, maybe the alcohol was kicking in, just a little. It didn't matter. The feelings were real, both girls knew it. They felt it.    


Octavia sliced a hand through their surprise make out session, effectively interrupting them. Lexa kept Clarke close, watching as the blonde bit her lip in annoyance.    


“Clarke, you’re gonna have to start charging extra for the kisses.” Octavia teased, likely in efforts to prevent them from making out in the middle of her party. “Who’s next in line for Griffin?”    


Lexa’s jaw set and Clarke smirked. “Sorry, this is a private show.” She announced, and with the result of a few jeers, she’d tugged Lexa back by the collar of her letterman, pressing their foreheads together.   


“Hi.” Clarke whispered hoarsely.    


“Hey.” Lexa whispered back, impressively keeping Clarke up with one arm as she tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear with the other.    


The two were smiling like idiots at each other, when Clarke realized that Lexa was still holding her, and everything had the familiar shine that came with being tipsy. The only difference was that Lexa made her feel that giddy all the time.    


The same Lexa she vowed to hate just months ago. The arrogant, horny, popular jock whom she’d pissed off on the first day of class.    


“Let’s go to the roof.” Clarke whispered shyly, glancing at her reflection in the nearby patio sliding glass door. She bore a red mark on her neck, face flushed, a glow in her eyes as she allowed Lexa to effortlessly hold her.    


Lexa Woods had kissed her neck. Oh, God, Lexa Woods gave her a hickey. This had to have been the best day of her life.    


Lexa smiled softly, forest green eyes completely content as she turned to listen to Clarke’s directions.    


“I can walk.” Clarke mumbled into her neck, her voice belying her words.    


“Do you want to?”    


“God no.” 

* * *

 

Clarke was buzzing, and she couldn’t tell if it was a result of the alcohol or the pure electric feeling she got from being near Lexa Woods. 

The girl she’d just kissed. 

And what a kiss it had been. 

There was a smile on her lips that wouldn’t go away, too caught up in the moment to ask Lexa if her arm was even alright to be supporting her weight, merely focused on the fact that Lexa Woods was carrying her, Clarke Griffin, to the roof of the Blake household. 

Along the way, they passed plenty of their friends and classmates, who responded in varying ways, some with hollers, others with jeers, some with upturned noses and jealous looks, but Clarke didn’t have eyes for any of them. 

Just Lexa. 

As they made their way onto the roof, Lexa’s foresty gaze moved down to lock with Clarke’s, a matching smile on her face as she set the blonde down on one of the lawn chairs Bellamy had put out earlier. 

“Why are you smiling?” she whispered, a cocky undertone to her voice that let Clarke know that she knew the answer to her question, but Clarke couldn’t find herself to care, tugging the football player so that she was at her level, answering with a quick:

“You.” Before she quickly recaptured Lexa’s lips with her own, soft and tender, much more tender and slow than their earlier kiss, both girls taking time to map out the other, and quickly determining that there was nothing quite like it. Lexa’s lips were Clarke’s new favorite thing, melding against her own as though they’d been crafted specifically for that purpose, and behind the lime and tequila she could taste the hint of Lexa’s apple chapstick, and she was struck by the reality of it all. 

She was on a roof, at night, kissing Lexa Woods. 

Lexa Woods. 

How on earth had she managed that?

Clarke pulled away softly, nose brushing against Lexa’s as their foreheads pressed against one another, smile still wide on her face. 

“Why didn’t we do that so much earlier?” Lexa half-whined, eyes still closed, leaning further into Clarke as she moved to sit across from her on the same chair. 

“Our friends are kiss blocking idiots,” Clarke laughed, smile widening when Lexa opened those perfect green eyes, whose shade Clarke was never able to quite capture on canvas.

“Why do we keep them around?” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Clarke breathed. 

“Why are you still talking?” She smiled as Lexa pressed another quick kiss to her lips. 

“A certain someone isn’t kissing me.”

“They should really get on that, then,” Lexa whispered. 

“She really should.”

Clarke could kiss Lexa forever. 

It was perfect and everything she could have wished for, but also beyond anything she could have ever expected. She really was perfect at everything she did. 

After what could have been hours or minutes, Clarke didn’t know, the two of them separated again, and even in the darkness of the night, she could pick out the radiance of Lexa’s pearly white smile, and Clarke felt as though her entire body was on fire, burning up at the other girl’s every touch. 

In reality, however, Clarke’s body was freezing, and let its discomfort be known as a fit of shivers that wracked her body. 

“Now which one of us is unprepared for the cold,” Lexa teased, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I didn’t think I’d end up on the roof,” Clarke argued, tone light, “but I’m glad I did.”

“Here,” Clarke made a noise of protest as Lexa shrugged off her letterman, offering it to Clarke persistently, “take my jacket.”

“But then you’ll be cold,” Clarke argued weakly, and Lexa shot her another grin. 

“I guess you’ll just have to keep me warm now, won’t you?” Clarke rolled her eyes but accepted the jacket easily, slipping it on and marvelling of how warm it was, and smiling at how much it smelled of  _ Lexa _ . Of pine and flowers and a hint of apple and everything Lexa was. 

Naturally, the two of them moved around on the lawn chair so that Clarke was nestled between Lexa’s legs, leaning back into the other girl, absentmindedly lacing their hands together, and appreciating how well they seemed to fit together. 

They sat in silence for a while, both girls trying to comprehend all that had just happened, Lexa using her free hand to run her fingers through Clarke’s tresses of blonde hair, making soft, content noises in the back of her throat whenever Clarke keened at the soft, soothing sensation. 

“What is this?” Clarke wondered aloud as Lexa brought Clarke’s hand up to her mouth to pepper soft kisses on it. 

“What do you want it to be, Clarke?” It was so very Lexa to answer a question with another question, and Clarke craned her neck so that she could look up at the other girl with a roll of her eyes, kissing the underside of Lexa’s jaw softly. 

“Real,” Clarke answered honestly, and Lexa brought her hand to brush against Clarke’s neck tenderly, before moving Clarke’s hand to press against her heart. 

“What do you feel?” Clarke’s eyes widened as she felt the erratic beating of Lexa’s heart from through her shirt, and Lexa smiled at her. “That’s what you do to me, Clarke. Every time I see you. I assure you, this isn’t just some fling.” She pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead, and she wanted to melt at the perfection of the moment. “You could never be just a fling, Clarke Griffin. This is very, very real.”

“I bet you tell that to all the girls,” Clarke snarked, and Lexa laughed, leaning down to press another sweet kiss to Clarke’s eager lips. 

“Never,” Lexa swore, “only you, Clarke. It’s always been you.”

Clarke wasn’t sure how long the two of them sat there together, hands interlaced, just drinking up the contentedness of the moment. 

All she knew was that she could have gladly stayed like this forever, wrapped in the warm embrace of Lexa Woods, with a flush on her cheeks that wasn’t from the crisp december air. 

Their peace was interrupted by a ruckus from below, and Lexa’s eyes narrowed in confusion while Clarke laughed. 

“Raven’s show is about to start,” Clarke informed her matter of factly, a soft smile on her face, “volatile she may be, but her fireworks shows are always spectacular.”

They could hear people counting down from below.

“TEN.”

Lexa gently moved Clarke so that she was facing her again, a smile fixed firmly on her place, and Clarke reached out to tuck a stray strand of curly brunette hair behind Lexa’s ear, totally enraptured in the girl in front of her. 

“NINE.”

She became extremely aware of how her legs were pressed against Lexa’s, thought tangled would be a more apt description, and of how  _ right  _ it felt. 

“EIGHT.”

Lexa moved her hands to cup Clarke’s cheeks, eyes dancing in the pale moonlight, cool against Clarke’s flushed skin, and Clarke felt herself shiver out of habit. 

“SEVEN.”

It almost felt like a dream, it was too good to be true. Here, on a roof, right before the stroke of midnight, with Lexa Woods, who would be the first face she would see at the break of a new year. 

“SIX.”

Clarke wanted to see Lexa’s face at the beginning of every year. 

“FIVE.”

Even then it wouldn’t be enough. 

“FOUR.”

She would never get tired of Lexa’s face, or the way the girl made her feel, how her heart thumped as erratically as she had felt Lexa’s. 

“THREE.”

They were moving towards each other, the noise of the other party goers fading into the background as they zeroed in on one another, lost in their own little world. 

“TWO.”

The distance between them was almost sealed, and Clarke’s breath hitched slightly in her throat at the anticipation of it all. 

“ONE.”

As the crowd below screamed, and the telltale whizz and bang of fireworks began to fill the sky, their lips once more found each other, and Clarke was putty in Lexa’s arms, pressing against her with a fervor, smiling into the embrace and laughing when Lexa moved to pepper kisses across her cheeks and her nose and her jaw before once more claiming her lips, which were more than happy to receive her. 

“Happy new year, Clarke,” Lexa whispered breathlessly once she pulled away, and Clarke smiled up at her almost tentatively. 

“Happy new year, Airbud,” Clarke teased, and Lexa rolled her eyes before kissing her once more. 

“You’re never gonna let me live that one down, are you?” Lexa sighed as Clarke curled into her once more. 

“Never,” Clarke swore, and, despite the roar of the crowd, she soon found herself drifting to sleep in the warm, safe cocoon of Lexa’s arms, truly happy for the first time in months.

* * *

 

She was so warm. 

It was a lovely feeling, the warmth. The best feeling in the world. 

Lexa whined as she felt the source of the warmth being tugged away from her gently, cracking open a groggy eye lazily, arms wrapping tighter around the girl nuzzled into her to keep her from being taken away. 

“Wake up, idiot.” Lexa scowled as she registered Lincoln’s wide, grinning face above her, scowl deepening when she saw the person trying to pry Clarke away from her. 

Bellamy Blake, in all of his floppy-haired, freckled, dimple-possessing, assholeish glory. 

“Come on, princess,” he coaxed, “I don’t think you want to sleep on the roof.”

“Five more minutes, Bell,” Clarke murmured sleepily, curling further into the crook of Lexa’s neck, and the football player felt her heart melt. Sleepy Clarke was perhaps the cutest thing Lexa had ever encountered, and she wrapped around her tighter, glaring possessively at Bellamy. 

“Ooh, Bell, I don’t think Woods wants you to take Griff.”

She hadn’t even noticed the presence of Raven and Octavia, and glared in their direction as well. 

“Come on, Lex,” Lincoln sighed, “you know Aden’s probably waiting up.”

Reluctantly, Lexa unwound her arms from Clarke’s midsection, and cracked her neck, ignoring the disgusted noise that Raven made from besides her friend. 

“I’ve got her from here,” Bellamy assured, scooping Clarke into his arms, apparently unaware of the intensity of Lexa’s glare on him. She wanted nothing more than to snatch Clarke back and push Bellamy off of the roof. 

Maybe that was a little intense, but still. 

Clarke whined as Bellamy picked her up, and Lexa’s heart ached, body already missing the comfortable warmth that the blonde had provided. 

“You can sleep in my bed, princess,” Bellamy assured, and Lexa’s blood boiled. 

“Nice performance earlier, commander,” Raven smirked, before turning to follow the boy. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but Lincoln shook his head. 

“Come on,  _ sis _ ,” he pulled her off of the lawn chair, “Anya’s waiting downstairs, it’s four, and she’s grumpy and drunk, so I’m driving you two home.”

When they drove away from the Blake household, all Lexa could think of was how much she missed having Clarke in her arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that kiss blocking, the many months of Lostia, the brief Cluna tango, it's finally happened. They kissed. 
> 
> Time to pop your bottles, guys.
> 
> It only gets cuter from here.


	11. January Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clarke and Lexa talk too little, and Commander Pickup Lines makes an appearance.

“Mmm. God, Clarke, right…there….yes…” Lexa’s whimpers were barely audible from her guest house, in the later hours of the morning following the New Year's Eve party. Specifically, the night where she made out with Clarke Griffin. 

“Hey, Lex?” Anya knocked. “I was wondering if I can borrow you hairbrush, mine’s kind of broken.” 

Sunlight filtered through slits in Lexa’s window, coloring the white duvet with a warm orangey glow. Lexa, ever the romantic, had chosen a hell of a bachelorette pad, considering that she was living with her family. 

Anya heard no immediate response. Shrugging, she shouldered her way into Lexa’s bedroom, pausing when she heard a muffled cry of “Ohhh!”

Lexa’s groan subsided, as did the minute rocking of her hips under the duvet as she breathed a short, “Fuck, Clarke.” 

Anya’s brows shot up as her eyes widened. “Holy shit.” She couldn’t help the response as she uttered it. “You’re fucking Clarke Griffin? I can’t believe-”

Lexa’s emerald eyes cracked open, and Anya realized, then, that she’d made a grave mistake. Clarke Griffin was not under the duvet with Lexa. 

Lexa had been dreaming. 

Quite successfully, it seemed. 

“Anya?!’ Lexa shot up, made a face, and yanked the duvet over her. “What the fuck?” 

“Oh my god.” Anya covered her eyes, wincing. “You did NOT just-”

“What do you want?” Lexa ground out, feeling invaded on so many levels. She didn’t want to admit that she really wanted that dream to come true. Clarke had all of her senses heightened to the extremes. 

“I..a hair brush.” Anya coughed uncomfortably. “I take it last night went well? I saw the body shots.” 

Lexa turned beet red, but her heart fluttered. “We made out…A lot.” She grinned. 

Anya cocked a brow. “You’ve got it bad. You’re happy about just making out?” 

Lexa nodded eagerly. “An, you don’t get it. I’m just happy she likes me as much as I like her.” 

Anya’s jaw dropped at Lexa’s sappy display. “What? Where the hell is playboy Alexandria Woods?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I kissed Clarke.” She whispered, mostly to herself, a smile spreading on her high, sculpted cheeks. “I held her, and we kissed, and we cuddled under the stars.” 

“Wow.” Anya snorted. “That’s…really gay.” 

“My hairbrush is in the bathroom.” Lexa grunted, coming down from her high. “Go in there so I can…change, at least.” 

Anya made a face of disgust. “So, you’re gonna see her tomorrow. That’s cool.” 

Lexa’s heart did somersaults in her chest as she leapt out of bed, quickly discarding her clothes in favor of a clean pair of sweats and a t shirt. “I know.” She murmured, pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. “Do I…text her? Or…is that desperate?” 

Anya scoffed from the bathroom, brushing out her locks. “I don’t know, what am I, the love guru? Oh, wait, based on how whipped Bellamy and Raven are for me…I am.” Anya smirked. 

Lexa scowled. “Bellamy took Clarke to bed last night.” She grumbled. 

Anya smirked. “You’re jealous?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “No. Yes. Clarke's face was…right here.” She motioned to the crook of her neck. “I had her. She was warm, and safe, in my jacket- which she still has, by the way. I don’t see why I couldn’t have taken her home.”

Anya grinned. “Bell told me. You wanna know why?” 

Lexa stifled a growl. “Yes, let’s hear what ‘Bell’ had to say.” 

“He thinks you’re a total rich, womanizing playboy.” Anya smirked. “And he doesn’t want you doing, uh..that-” she motioned to the ruffled bed sheets. “-to his girl.” 

No part of that statement calmed Lexa. She cocked a perfectly sculpted brow. “His girl?” She gritted. 

“Well, I mean, as friends.” Anya shrugged, checking herself out in Lexa’s mirror. 

“What about what Clarke wants?” Lexa huffed airily. 

“That would be you.” Anya clapped Lexa on the shoulder, enjoying Lexa’s blinding grin. “Now, let’s get breakfast. I’m sure Aden is dying to hear the gossip, and Mom and Dad are both gone to work.” 

“Alright.” Lexa nodded as she slipped her phone into her pocket, quickly cleaning up and following Anya back to the main house, where Aden was trying to hide a smile behind bites of cereal. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Aden ribbed gently. 

“Hey kid.” Lexa greeted cheerfully, pouring herself a bowl, diverging from her usual diet in favor of carbs. Because after last night’s progress, she deserved a reward. “Want to hear all the gossip?” 

Aden propped his arm on the kitchen table, looking smug as ever. “Nope.” 

Lexa glanced up in surprise. “That’s new.” She remarked in confusion. 

“I don’t have to ask.” Aden clarified, a cheeky grin on his features. “Look what exploded on Raven Reyes’ Instagram.” 

“Toss it.” Lexa demanded, eyeing his phone with piqued curiosity. She noted his look of apprehension. “Aden, it’s me. I never drop things.” 

Aden slid his phone to Anya, to be safe, who handed the phone to a rather impatient Lexa. 

Lexa’s emerald eyes scanned the video post, with the captions: _Hottest Kiss 2k16 <3 #Clexa _ _  
_

“Oh my god.” Lexa breathed, watching as she suavely transitioned from taking the shot to making out with Clarke, lifting her up. “I’m so smooth.” She muttered with a smirk, doubly impressed when she heard a moan from Clarke before the video ended. 

Aden rolled his eyes, but was grinning into his cereal. Operation Clexa was nearly complete. Now they just had to seal the deal. 

“I kissed Clarke.” Lexa cheered, nudging Anya, her tone sing-song. “I made out with Clarke Griffin, and then we kissed under the stars, and then she fell asleep on my- ADEN! Are you recording this?” 

Aden leapt behind Anya, who ruffled his hair protectively. “Sorry Lex.” She grinned. “That’ll teach you not to brag, though.”

Both Lexa and Clarke had opted for silence over text, likely too embarrassed to confront one another about the not so incidental incident, leaving the following day a complete mystery.

* * *

 

Clarke was having a rather pleasant dream.

Maybe even a little _too_ pleasant.

In her foggy, sleep-ridden daze, Clarke forgot that she was often one to talk in her sleep, and the first thing she was aware of was a warmth pooling in her stomach and the sensation of her legs pressed against another body.

Assuming the worst, Clarke cracked open a cerulean eye, only to find the warm, brown gaze of Raven Reyes staring back at her.

“So, when exactly did I change my name to Lexa?”

Death would have been too merciful.

Clarke blushed furiously, moving to untangle herself from where she was rather embarrassingly pressed against Raven’s thigh.

“You know I bought you that vibrator for a reason,” Raven continued, ignoring how utterly mortified her friend looked, “after I caught you writhing around moaning Woods’ name for the entire house to hear, I thought that it would’ve prevented such outbursts.” She shook her head in faux disappointment and Clarke wanted to melt into the ground. “Next thing I know you’re riding my thigh with another woman’s name on your lips, I’m wounded, Clarke, really.”

“I hate you,” Clarke scowled, pausing for a moment to crack her neck, and Raven winced.

“Y’know, Woods does that too, it’s almost like the two of you were made for each other or something… speaking of Woods, what did the two of you get up to when you went on that roof?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, but before Clarke could even open her mouth to formulate a response, Raven continued.

“Wait, I know you too well, you bore me to death on a daily basis. Now, if _I_ had been the one in your situation, I would’ve ravaged Woods right there on the roof, but you aren’t one for exhibitionism, if I do recall, so I’m going to assume that all you did with Lexa on that roof was makeout.”

Clarke got up to move out of the room, but froze mid-step, Raven colliding into her softly.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Oh my god I kissed Lexa Woods.”

“Yeah you did,” Raven sighed, “a bit slow on the uptake there, Griff, it’s all my instagram followers are talking about―”

“No no no,” Clarke cut her off, blue eyes wide, “you don’t understand. _I_ kissed _Lexa Woods_.”

“Yeah I got that, Clarke, I did see her tongue halfway down your― _Griff?”_ Clarke had slunk down to the floor and was staring ahead, jaw slack. “Hello? Earth to Clarke? You alive down there?”

“I kissed Lexa Woods,” Clarke repeated, before burying her face in her hands, “oh my god I kissed Lexa Woods.”

“I mean, you _are_ wearing her letterman.” At Raven’s words, Clarke looked down, almost surprised to find the letterman still on her person, having had assumed that the entirety of the events of the night previous had all been a part of some sort of larger-than-life dream.

“I’m wearing Lexa Woods’ letterman,” Clarke repeated to herself, ignoring how Raven was regarding her as though she’d gone insane. “I kissed Lexa Woods.”

“Yes, Clarke,” Raven added gently, brows furrowed in concern, “we went over this a minute ago.”

Clarke just sat there on the floor for a couple of long moments, and Raven shifted uneasily.

“Bell!” she called. “I think Clarke’s gone insan― _whoa_ there.”

Clarke laughed and jumped up, spinning Raven around quickly with a grin on her face.

“I kissed Lexa,” she once more uttered, this time breathlessly, and Raven rolled her eyes.

“I’m beginning to think my friend was replaced with a broken record,” she teased, but Clarke paid her no mind.

She, Clarke Griffin, had kissed Lexa Woods.

Multiple times.

And _fuck_ Lexa was a _fantastic_ kisser.

After the initial rush of excitement, Clarke quelled considerably, enough so to follow Raven down the stairs to where Bellamy and Octavia were bustling around the kitchen, making pancakes.

“Have you heard?” Raven teased. “Griff here kissed Lexa Woods.”

“You’re welcome for that, by the way,” Octavia laughed, shooting Clarke a grin as she danced around the kitchen, Chewy chasing her quick-moving feet.

“Yeah, thanks,” Clarke breathed, smiling quietly to herself, trying to remember every detail of the night before, and thanking whatever higher forces of nature existed that she hadn’t been blackout drunk, merely comfortably tipsy. She could remember how soft Lexa’s lips had been against her own, the scent of her perfume, the taste of limes and tequila and perfection.

Her lips tingled just thinking about it.

“You be careful with Woods, though,” Bellamy added, pointing sternly at Clarke with his spatula, “she may be able to destroy a football team singlehandedly, but she hurts you and I’ll pummel her.”

“Good luck with that,” Octavia snorted, “I’ve seen her beat Lincoln in a wrestling match. _Lincoln_.”

“I just don’t want Clarke to get hurt,” Bellamy defended, “not like with―” His statement was cut off when Raven not-to-subtly elbowed his stomach, but Clarke was too distracted in her daydreaming of Lexa to notice.

“Ugh, could you maybe turn down your hearteyes a few levels, Clarke?” Raven scrunched up her nose in distaste as Bellamy deposited the first plate of waffles on the table. “The rest of us here are trying to eat.”

“Let her live,” Octavia defended, scooping up Chewy onto her lap and feeding him a small piece of pancake, “she’s been bitten by the gay bug.”

“I’m not gay, I’m―”

“Bisexual,” the others all finished in unison to Clarke’s jerk reaction.

“We know,” Octavia continued, “but you are undeniably very, _very_ gay for Lexa Woods.” Clarke smiled and shrugged sheepishly, not bothering to argue because she knew it was true. She’d never been this affected by a kiss in her life.

“It’s gross,” Raven added, “you’re contaminating my air.” Bellamy nodded his agreement, and Octavia rolled her eyes, shoving the two of them in unison.

“I think it’s sweet.”

“That’s because you were just like this when you met Lincoln,” Raven scoffed, and Bellamy shuddered, “I thought Bell was actually going to murder him _just_ to get you to stop skipping around the house humming to yourself.”

“It was even worse than your scene phase,” Bellamy agreed, “so much worse… except for the hair―”

“We don’t speak of it,” Octavia scowled before taking a rather harsh bite out of her breakfast, “unless we want to bring up the pictures of the Bieber hair―”

“No thank you,” Bellamy grimaced, and Octavia smiled victoriously.

“Ok,” Raven piped up, “but if we’re talking about unfortunate haircuts we should really talk about when Jasper shaved off all his hair when he was high.”

“Oh, what about Monty’s bowl cut? That was pretty bad.”

“Or that one time Murphy had a mowhawk.”

Clarke tuned the majority of the conversation out, making noises of agreement when prompted, but her mind was far away from bad haircuts and unfortunate life decisions, planted firmly on a girl who had so quickly occupied her every thought, and she couldn’t bring herself to care.

* * *

 

Clarke was trying desperately to ignore Raven and Octavia’s giggles and whispers as they sounded off from behind her, Niylah’s English class a bit late to start that morning. Clarke had donned Lexa’s varsity letterman, to remember to return it to her and thank her.

But Lexa seemed to be a no-show. Clarke tried not to frown as she recalled what happened. Okay, so they'd made out. Like, a lot. Under the stars. And she hated that Lexa was as perfect and suave as she'd imagined.

Had Clarke done something wrong? Had she been too drunk and somehow misread the vibes Lexa was putting out? Was their night totally forgettable to such an experienced playboy like Lexa Woods?

“Okay, quiet down, class is about to begin!’ Niylah announced from the back of the room.

Clarke made buried eye contact with Niylah and instantly regretted it. Niylah had been gaping at Clarke’s neck, which bore Lexa’s territorial hickey. Fantastic. She tugged Lexa’s letterman up a little more, trying to blend into the remaining light chatter in the classroom.

Raven tapped Clarke’s shoulder gently. “Don’t sweat it, Griff. She's probably sick-Oh, right there, she’s right there!”

Clarke glanced up to see Lexa, in all her perfection, push the classroom door open, slowly inching her way in. Wearing a simple, tight black underarmour shirt for her practice, paired with tight fitting jeans, Lexa entered with all the regality and grace of a queen.

The class followed her with their eyes, as usual, as she made her way over to her desk, beside Clarke’s.

Clarke’s heart was hammering wildly as she licked her lips, trying to think of some sort of greeting, but nothing felt apropos.

Lexa took in a breath when she saw Clarke, lush blonde hair falling over her shoulders, cerulean eyes curious and bright. And the plump lips she’d so thoroughly kissed just two nights prior.

Clarke smiled nervously at her, and Lexa stopped over her desk, taking Clarke’s chin and tilting it up delicately, so that she could pull Clarke’s lips in with her own and greet her with a soft kiss.

It was entirely too bold, and oh so Lexa.

Clarke melted immediately, lips feeling slightly swollen as she parted, murmuring “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lexa grinned.

The class was in hysterics, knowing these two particular classmates to be rivals to the bitter end. It shocked them still, to see the two girls fully sober, kissing softly and grinning at each other.

“Oh my god!” Niylah covered her mouth. “Pike owes me twenty!”

Lexa cocked a brow, watching as Clarke blushed. Lexa smirked and sat beside her at her own designated desk, giving Clarke’s thigh a gentle squeeze of assurance.

That was all Clarke needed in life, in that moment she was sure .

“CLARKE AND LEXA ARE SCREWING!”

“So you two are girlfriends now?”

“Wait, what, Woods is gay?”

"Of course she's gay, she dated Greene, idiot."

“Clarke’s playing her for her money. It’s not serious.”

Several mutters disturbed the relatively peaceful silence that had formed around them, and while Lexa rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the general populace, Clarke was laughing with her head buried.

“Enough.” Niylah rolled her eyes. That was her “ship” as the kids put it. She wasn’t about to let her own students sink it. “We don’t care for gossip, we care for literature! Ms. Griffin, we read a passage from which novel of Emily Bronte over break?”

“Wuthering Heights.” Clarke answered sharply, ever the perfect student.

Lexa mumbled a soft, “That’s hot, Clarke.” And Clarke’s cheeks turned beet red.

Niylah had smirked and continued her lecture, trying not to grin too much at them. By the time independent study time rolled around, it was nearly the end of the allotted class period.

Lexa and Clarke, though untouching and at their separate desks, were grinning at each other, propped up on their elbows.

Lexa nearly jumped when she felt hands on her shoulder, whipping around to stare down Raven Reyes as if she’d interrupted Lexa’s greatest moment in life.

“Reyes.”

“Woods!” Raven smirked. “My new girl, by extension of Clarke. So. How does it feel to be tapping that? Or…not really.”

“Rae!” Clarke scolded, watching Lexa’s eyes contemplate Raven’s question.

“As long as Clarke’s happy, I’m happy.” Lexa returned smoothly, and Raven nodded her approval, glaring as the bell chimed. “This ain’t over, Woods. I’ll see what Anya knows.”

She and Octavia zoomed out, hoping Lexa would act on the opportunity and walk Clarke to class.

Of course she did. She was Alexandria Woods, wealthy, beautiful, perfect gentlewoman.

“May I walk you, Clarke?” Lexa asked gently, fingers dancing along the edge of Clarke’s books.

“Oh, after months of hating me, now you’re chivalrous.” Clarke teased.

“I never hated you.” Lexa protested with a smirk. “I was just attracted to you.”

Clarke bit her lip, shaking her head as Lexa accompanied her.

“Where am I taking you?” Lexa chimed.

‘ _You can take me right here’_ Clarke thought unapologetically, biting her lip momentarily.

“Art studio.” Clarke informed her gratefully. “And really, Lex, I can carry my stuff.”

“After you trained me back to full strength for absolutely nothing in return?” Lexa teased.

“Oh, is that why you’re doing this?” Clarke clarified cheekily, smiling as Lexa held the door for her, the two making their way out the hall and across campus without a care in the world.

“Yeah. Well, that, and I really enjoyed kissing you.” Lexa shrugged, smirking when Clarke seemed to enjoy those words.

“Listen…I didn’t say thanks, the other night.” Clarke began gently as she stopped beside the side of the art building. “For the jacket. I cleaned it and brought it back for you.”

Lexa leaned forward, stowing the books under her arm as she pressed her forehead against Clarke’s. “Keep it.” She whispered. “Looks better on you anyway.” She used her free hand to trace her fingertips against Clarke’s jaw.

Clarke bit back a gasp. Lexa was giving away her letterman? Oh, this was serious. This was a poetic highschool romance at its finest. Lexa was seriously into her. A letterman was never given lightly, and Lexa’s- what with all its patches of accomplishment: senior, varsity, captain, etc- was the most prestigious of the entire student body. A very clear message would be perpetuated now.

Clarke Griffin belonged to Lexa Woods, and vice versa.

“Lexa, I can’t accept this.” Clarke offered meekly. Oh, but she really wanted it.

Lexa seemed to understand that. Tucking a blonde lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear, she gave her a wry smile. “If you’re sure, Griffin.” Lexa took the jacket, folding it under her arm.

“Clarke!” Murphy’s voice sounded from within the building, where the door had opened. “How the fuck do you draw giraffe legs?”

Another voice called out, “They’re literally sticks, Murphy.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, cheeks turning red when Lexa gently rubbed a thumb over them.

“I’ll see you around?”

“I’m counting on it.”

* * *

 

Aden’s father had once told him that the first week of the year set the pace for the rest of it.

When he told this to Aden, he’d know doubt thought it to be an important lesson about never faltering in his work ethic, because Alexander Woods was nothing if not an efficient, well-oiled businessman.

While Aden prided himself on taking the few lessons his father had imparted on him before his numerous travels abroad to heart, he wished dearly that this one would not come to fruition.

A year cowering under the likes of Dax Mulligan was not something he could easily look forward too.

With every encounter the two of them had, the larger boy became increasingly more bold.

A few months ago, he wouldn’t have dared seek Aden out during the day, when Lexa was still freely roaming the halls and not safely tucked away at football practice. However, he’d seemed to catch on to the fact that Aden was keeping his mouth firmly shut, for reasons Dax himself couldn’t comprehend.

Sad as it was, though, Aden was getting used to it.

More important than any of the lessons his father had taught him were the ones that Lexa had drilled into his head from the moment he could understand her.

_Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._

Get knocked down, get back up.

Again, a lesson taken vastly out of context, but Aden was sticking to it. He was just as stubborn, if not more so, than his older sister, and when he set his mind to something there was no changing it.

So there Aden found himself, strung up by the collar of his shirt in the boy’s locker room where nobody would come for hours, being used as Dax Mulligan’s personal punching bag.

He didn’t scream, nor did he move his arms to protect his face.

Dax might have been stupid, but he wasn’t suicidal. He knew that hitting Aden’s face would draw unwanted attention, so he directed most of his attention to Aden’s already aching ribs and horribly bruised legs.

During that time, Aden let his mind wander. Anything to distract from the pain.

Most of the time, he thought of Lexa.

He knew that she hadn’t wanted siblings.

Even when she was young, Lexa knew that she had to compete for her parents’ attention with something that she never had a chance of competing against: work. She didn’t want to have another competitor in the tournament for their affection, and that was what a sibling would introduce into the fold.

Competition.

But the moment Aden had entered the world, screaming and red-faced, Lexa had loved him.

He couldn’t remember that day himself, of course, but Lexa had told him the story so many times it almost felt as though he could.

She had entered that hospital, driven by Indra and Gustus with an equally annoyed Anya tagging along, at three in the morning (Aden had always been an early riser), fully intent to loath the child that came out of her mother. But she had taken one look at the small, crying little bundle in her mother’s arms, a full month early and entirely too small, and she’d loved him.

His father told him that he hadn’t stopped crying until Lexa entered the room, that the moment Alexander had gently pressed the squirming infant into his sister’s arms, that he’d silenced.

She’d been there for every playground bully and snide teacher when his parents couldn’t bother themselves to care. She’d held his hand and walked him to class and snuck post-it notes into his lunchbox to remind him to have a good day, and that she missed him.

They were so much alike, even down to their initials. Alexandria Anastasia and Aden Augustus. He had always looked up to her, aspired to be like her, longer to be able to be with her all the time.

He knew that Lexa loved him more than anything in the world.

And he knew that she’d destroy Dax Mulligan if she even got the hint that he held any sort of animosity towards her baby brother.

So he chewed his cheek raw and breathed softly so as not to hurt himself further, and rode out the storm.

“Wanted to make sure you hadn’t forgotten your place over break,” Dax sneered, and Aden trained his gaze to the floor, not wanting to provoke him any further.

The Woods family was a proud one, but he had survival instinct.

“I’m bored,” he declared, delivering a final kick to Aden’s leg before tossing him down from where he’d been hung up, “go do whatever it is you degenerates do during the day.”

There were many things Aden wanted to say in response to that.

 _Big word for an idiot_ . _Learning, unlike some people. Being a productive member of society._

Instead, he kept his mouth shut, and he scurried off, as much as one could scurry with a limp.

The bell for lunch had rung a few minutes ago, and the hallways were mostly abandoned, so Aden figured that he could make it to Nathan Miller discretely, making his way around the school as nonchalantly as he could, trying to bite down any outward signs of his pain.

He eventually made his way outside, and froze when he saw Dax, making his way towards his cronies, especially when he noticed who the boy was going to run into.

Lexa wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, for once, and appeared deep in thought, most likely about Clarke.

Aden grinned to himself despite the pain, knowing that Operation Clexa was coming along quite nicely.

As expected, Dax collided into Lexa sharply, and made a noise of protest that died in his throat when he realized just who he’d run into.

“Watch where you’re fucking going,” Lexa snarled, and Aden couldn’t help his amusement at just how terrified his tormenter looked, because Lexa in her commander mode was a Lexa that people didn’t want to disturb.

Before the situation had the chance to escalate, Aden made his escape.

By some stroke of fate, the two delinquents he’d wanted to see were away from the pack, perusing for books in the library.

“I know that it’s here somewhere,” Bellamy muttered, deep within the history section while Nathan loitered around, looking entirely too bored.

“Why did you ask me to come with you?”

“So I could ravish you behind the bookshelves,” Bellamy deadpanned, and Nathan snorted, “obviously.”

“Sorry, Blake, but you aren’t my type.”

“It’s because I’m only half asian, isn’t it?” the taller boy tsked. “It’s not _my_ fault that I’m half greek, Miller, and thus not at Monty-level perfection.”

“Shut up,” Nathan whined, shoving the class president on the shoulder lightly, before his eyes honed in on Aden, who was standing somewhat awkwardly at the entrance to the history section.

“Woods, what can I do for you?” Bellamy’s head snapped around, a scowl on his face, obviously thinking that the football player was referring to Aden’s older sister, but softened upon seeing the freshman.

“Just need some help on that project we were working on,” he responded, and by the glint in Nathan’s eyes, he knew that the boy understood the message he was trying to convey, “also wanted to talk to Bellamy.”

“Whatcha need, kid?” Bellamy quipped, raising an eyebrow.

“About Operation Clexa,” Aden supplied, “my sister’s being an idiot and hasn’t really said anything to Clarke about the whole ‘kissing on the roof’ thing, and she probably won’t until something happens because she’s stubborn like that.” He paused. “You up for flirting with Clarke?”

“It’s only my favorite hobby,” Bellamy laughed.

“Sweet, so here’s what we can do…”

* * *

 

“I know you’re afraid of commitment after Costia-” Anya’s accusations fell on Lexa’s ears as they made their way from the edge of campus, Lexa entirely late for Kane’s class.

“I’m not afraid of commitment.” Lexa growled defensively.

“You are. Because of your parents. And how they’re not around. And you don’t want to get hurt-”

“That’s enough, Anya.” Lexa commanded, irritated beyond belief. Why was everyone riding her about “making things official” with Clarke? Why did they have to label it? It was exclusive, right? They’d shared kisses, texted a little…

Okay, so maybe Lexa could see the issue. It wasn’t dating. In fact, the two hadn’t even gone on a date.

Lexa had never officially asked Clarke out.

But there was a reason for that. They were good the way they were, right?

“Someone else is going to snatch her up.” Anya shrugged. “Clarke is hot, Lex.”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed, her fists clenching at her side, just thinking of Clarke kissing, smiling, or even looking at anyone else. Of course, she wanted Clarke to be happy. She just wanted to be the one to make Clarke happy.

“We’re exclusive.” Lexa argued meekly.

“Are you?” Anya cocked a brow. “Did you ever sit her down and say “hey, even though we’re only kind of an item, I expect exclusivity?” Because, if you didn’t, that’s a long shot. Clarke’s a catch.”

“This is my door.” Lexa muttered, stopping at Kane’s door in the hallway.

“Think about it.” Anya shrugged. “I know you’re a romantic at heart. You want this, as badly as she probably does. As Clarke would have told you before you weakened her with your…playboy charm…Get your head out of your ass, Lexa.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed the classroom door open, emerald eyes settling on the reading groups that had formed, Kane texting overzealously behind his desk. Lexa’s jaw tightened slightly as she noticed that every other group was a trio or more, while Clarke and Bellamy were a pair.

Oh, how Lexa loathed Bellamy Blake. She wasn’t entirely sure why. She couldn’t place it. Maybe it was in the way his muscled arms gently rested on Clarke’s shoulders. Maybe it was the freckled, dimpled smiles he gave Clarke that made everyone within a twenty-mile radius swoon. Maybe it was his easy-going nature; the absolute opposite of Lexa’s ferocity in nearly everything she did.

But she wasn’t jealous. Lexa Woods never got jealous.

She and Clarke made brief eye contact, and when Clarke offered her a smile, brightening instantly at Lexa’s forested gaze. Lexa winked at her, and the heat was tangible between them.

“C’mon, lover girl.” Bellamy poked at Clarke’s side, and she yelped, giggling and falling back into his outstretched arm beside her seat. He whispered something in her ear, causing her to grin at him.

Lexa cleared her throat, about to do something about his blatant flirting when Kane piped up, his voice overly cheery. “Lexa! Just in time to grade papers!”

Lexa heaved a sigh, forcing a smile. “Yes, sir. Of course.”

“Did I ever tell you I love the respect, Woods? Trikru has you trained like a marine.” He grinned.

Lexa had tuned out his words by this point, mind flashing to the way Bellamy had taken Clarke from her arms the night of New Year’s Eve. Her Clarke, who’d been asleep, safe in her arms.

 _You can sleep in my bed, princess._ The words rang through her mind incessantly. She narrowed her eyes once more, watching the way he and Clarke were unfocused on the assignment at hand, rather, comparing their muscles. She attempted to hone into their conversation as best she could.

“You?” she heard Bellamy scoff. “I’ve got one word for you, Princess.” Oh, there was that nickname again. Clarke wasn’t a princess. Not his, anyway. “Washboard.” He grinned triumphantly, guiding Clarke’s hand to rest on his abs, that pulled against his shirt quite obviously.

Lexa felt her blood boil. Her abs were better than Bellamy’s! Why was Clarke so openly taking his obvious attempts at flirting? Was it because Lexa hadn’t asked her out, yet? Panic began to set in. She and Clarke had both admitted feelings for each other. But they’d been drinking. She’d meant it. But what if Clarke hadn’t? Lexa wasn’t keen on rejection. Not from someone she held so dear, anyway.

“Woods.” Kane murmured, eyes on his phone.

“Sir.”

“Could you walk around and make sure everyone is on task? You’re the commander, right? They’ll listen to you.”

Lexa bit back a snarky response of telling him to do his own job, and rose, making a beeline for Clarke and Bellamy.

She had to do something.

“What’s the matter princess? Am I too much man for you?” Bellamy teased, gently pushing Clarke and she retaliated with a shove of her own.

“Oh yeah.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “That must be it.” She was gently pushed back by Bellamy, right into Lexa, who’d been approaching from her side.

“Whoa, sorry, I- Hey you.” Clarke’s voice immediately became breathy.

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, still harboring a healthy distrust of Lexa’s intentions with Clarke.

“Hey yourself.” Lexa murmured, getting lost in Clarke’s eyes.

“So, the mighty commander graces us with her presence.” Bellamy cleared his throat. “Clarke, it seems like you attract commanders. Her with the football team, me with the entire student body…” He shrugged like he hadn’t just been bragging.

“Yeah.” Clarke grinned at him. “Power turns me on, I guess.” She shot back cheekily.

Lexa stiffened at that. On one hand, she was incredibly pleased, because…she turned Clarke on. On the other hand- what the hell? Bellamy turned her on, too? It wasn’t a far cry…he was the most popular guy in school. Lexa bit back a feral growl.

“What brings the all powerful T.A. to my neck of the woods?” Clarke asked, leaning back against Lexa, glancing up at her curiously.

“Just…wanted to say hi.” Lexa lied, fighting back a smile when Clarke casually laced their fingers together.

“Hmm. That’s a lie.” Bellamy motioned to the clipboard in Lexa’s free hand.

Lexa glared at him, and Bellamy smirked.

“Explain, Blake.” Lexa’s edgy tone was not lost on Clarke, who cocked a brow slightly in confusion.

“You’re here to write us up if we’re not paying attention.” Bellamy pointed out with mild interest. He turned to Clarke with a cheeky wink. “She works for the system.” He reminded, nodding at Kane, who was grinning at his phone like an utter moron.

“Lexa.” Clarke feigned a hurt gasp, pulling her hand away from Lexa’s, turning to face her fully. “Is that true?”

“I wouldn’t write you up.” Lexa answered instantly, sharing a secret smile with Clarke, feeling her heart warm just by being near her.

“You wouldn’t?” Bellamy tsked. “Isn’t that against the rules? Favoritism? You’re saying you’d prioritize Clarke over your grade in the class? Even though you’re not even dating?”

At that, Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Bell!” She hissed, knowing that was a tender subject for both girls.

“What?” He shrugged, knowing he was getting somewhere. Lexa had to feel threatened to make the move with Clarke. He was helping them, in the long run.

“I should probably go check on the other delinquents.” Lexa muttered, her tone clipped.

“Wait.” Clarke turned, taking Lexa’s hand, bringing to her lips, kissing it softly. Lexa gasped slightly, smiling down at Clarke, eyes softening instantly. “Thank you.”

“For?” Lexa cocked a brow, gently caressing Clarke’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“I don’t know.” Clarke admitted. “Not writing us up, I guess?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You know I wouldn’t, not even if you cheated on his exams.” She murmured lowly, and she bent down, Clarke leaning up to meet her for a mutually desired kiss, when Kane cleared his throat, eyeing the two girls suspiciously.

“I’ll see you after school?” Clarke sighed dreamily.

“I’ll find you.” Lexa promised with a soft smile, darting over to the next set of students.

They had their own speed, but in that moment, everything felt right.

* * *

 

Arkadia’s first varsity football practice since the break was an absolute success.

Lexa was back in Grounder green, making passes as if she’d been born to. It became an especially sweet practice when she’d learned that Quint had been suspended for two more weeks.

Things were finally turning around for Lexa.

The Commander was back.

“That was so good, Lex.” Anya gushed over Lexa’s first return practice since her great injury and time spent recovering. “It’s…almost like you’re better, than before.”

Lexa tried to smirk as proudly as she did, slinging her gym bag over her shoulder with a look of satisfaction. “Really?”

“I don’t sugarcoat, Woods.” Anya grinned, slapping Lexa’s shoulder. “Welcome back, Heda.”

“Thanks.” Lexa murmured, “I…” her sentiment died in her throat as her emerald gaze found her favorite person in the world, knelt over by the unfinished mural nearing the snack building, hands covered in paint.

“Clarke Griffin bent over in tights.” Anya narrated smugly. “Looks like it might be the best day of your life.”

Lexa hurled her empty bottle at Anya, who merely reminded, “We carpooled here so…Don’t keep me waiting long.”

With that, Lexa was left to her smirk, and her thoughts. She couldn’t lie. Clarke’s…rear…was astounding. Anya was only stating the truth, after all.

A few of Clarke’s art club companions wore star-struck little glances of awe when Lexa  made her way over, kneeling quietly beside Clarke, who hadn’t noticed her crush at all.

“Beautiful.” Lexa murmured, smiling softly when Clarke turned to her in surprise, brush in paint-stained hands.

“Me? Or the mural?” Clarke teased, turning to face her fully.

“Both.” Lexa replied instantly, eyes tracing the sunny field Clarke had been working on. “I have to admit, Clarke, I think you’re more radiant than the sun…though I’m told I’m a bit biased, when it comes to matters concerning you.”

Clarke swooned despite the cheesy line, perhaps at the way Lexa’s voice was low and velvety when she said it. Lexa stood, brushing her hands on her scrimmage jersey as she extended one muscled arm to Clarke, who shook her head with a frown.

“I’ll get paint on you.” Clarke sighed apologetically.

Lexa scoffed. “I’ve got six layers of dirt, grime, and sweat on me. Your paint is a walk in the park.”

Clarke grinned at her, accepting her hand with a twinkle in her eye. She had noticed sweaty Lexa maybe once, twice, or…every chance she got. There was something primal and simply…attractive when it came to Lexa’s physical workouts. Clarke didn’t mind one bit.

“So, from what I hear, your practice was a success.” Clarke commented wryly. “Glad to know I had a hand in that.”

“It was all you, doc.” Lexa replied smoothly.

There was a certain unfamiliarity about what they were, and the protocol with which to behave. They weren’t dating, they weren’t just friends…

It was entirely too bothersome for Lexa to care.

Lexa’s tight arms wound their way around Clarke’s hips, and the two were pulled up against each other, Clarke blushing when her fellow artists gaped.

They were still, for the most part, a very new, greatly disbelieved item.

“So, I’ll have something new to appreciate at my games.” Lexa murmured, her eyes melting away the cerulean gaze Clarke regarded her with.

“The mural should be done by the first game.” Clarke agreed gently, her fingers toying with the hem of Lexa’s jersey.

“Wasn’t talking about the mural, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, lips pressing softly against Clarke’s forehead. “I was talking about you.”

Clarke felt her heart stop altogether, stunned and very much in love with Lexa’s forward advances. God, if she’d made fun of her for being a player then, she hadn’t known the pleasure of being romanced by Lexa Woods.

Before she could formulate an answer, however, Clarke’s friends were already managing to ruin the mural without her supervision.

“Clarke!” The first girl chimed nervously. “The blue is dripping into the green and I can’t stop it!”

Definitely a freshman.

Clarke bit her lip, rolling her eyes at Lexa, who chuckled in response. “Duty calls, Lex.” She murmured, disentangling herself from Lexa’s arms with extreme reluctance. She turned to spot Lexa’s dropped I.D. on the floor, likely from an unzipped pocket in her sports bag. She bent to retrieve it for her, surprised to hear Lexa murmur “Nice ass.” In trigedasleng, her tempting smirk still in place.

Clarke’s smirk was even brighter when she turned around, stepping forward and reaching for the waistband of Lexa’s tights, tugging on them slightly outward. Lexa’s little shocked gasp of surprise was reward enough by itself, until Clarke leaned forward and murmured, “You too.” In regular English, slipping her card in between Lexa’s hip and the waistband of her absolutely complimentary football tights.

She practically giggled when she saw Lexa’s cheeks turned red, realizing that Aden must have taught Clarke Trigedasleng.

“Text me.” Clarke whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek before turning on her heel, making sure Lexa got a view worth texting about as she sauntered over to help.

Lexa was left gasping for breath until she reached Anya at her car, regarding her with a quizzical stare.

“Aden.” Lexa grumbled, thinking of how she craved Clarke’s touch.

“He embarrassed you, somehow?”

“Yes.”

“Gonna kill him?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Instead of waiting after school for Lexa like he usually did, Aden and Atom had hitched a ride with Ellis’ mom and headed to the Woods Pine household to hang out.

Atom grinned at Aden, who was moving around the kitchen making pancakes, donning his trusty _Mr. Good Cookin’_ apron to ensure the rest of his clothes didn’t get pancake batter on them.

“Nice apron,” Atom laughed, and Aden rolled his eyes at the other boy.

“It’s practical,” he added another egg to his batter, whisking it with practiced ease, “and fashionable. Uncle Gus has a matching one.”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your white t-shirt,” Atom agreed teasingly, “it isn’t like you have ten others just like it.” Aden pursed his lips and shook his spatula in his direction reprimandingly.

“Don’t sass me, mister,” he deadpanned, “I’m making you pancakes.”

“Which I appreciate very much, oh master-of-the-spatula.”

“You bet your ass I’m the master of the spatula,” Aden laughed, “much better than my sister, she’s a lost cause.”

“Lexa Woods, bad at something?”

“She could do it if she tried,” Aden shrugged, “but she usually wanders and forgets that there’s something on the stove, which is why Uncle Gus put a fire extinguisher in the corner.” He paused. “Though it’s probably for Anya, too. She could burn soup.”

“Is that even possible?”

“For Anya? Yes.”

Aden genuinely enjoyed spending as much time with Atom as he could. Their dynamic just had an easy flow to it, and he never felt pressured to be anything he wasn’t in the presence of his friend. And they could play soccer together, which was always a plus.

Aden was doing his best to convince himself that soccer was the only thing that was a plus, but that endeavor wasn’t going so well on his part.

The two of them made idle chat as Aden moved fluidly around the kitchen, before he deposited a stack of fluffy, fresh pancakes in front of his waiting friend.

“These are great!” Atom moaned, and Aden ignored the small flutter in his stomach at the sound.

“I’m glad you like them,” Aden responded, “like, I’m serious husband material. Someone should get on this.” At that moment, Atom choked on a piece of pancake, and Aden yelped before moving to help him, but both of them were startled by the loud _bang_ of the door opening.

“ADEN AUGUSTUS WOODS!”

He paled at the yell, moving to grab his spatula.

“Yes, Lexa?” He projected tentatively. “My darling sister who I adore?”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

He squeaked when she burst into the kitchen, quickly scrambling out of the way, before bolting out of the other door and weaving his way around Anya, who looked entirely too amused.

“I don’t even know what I did!” he shouted back, skidding around the corner with his sock-covered feet and propelling himself forward to the stairs.

“YOU TAUGHT CLARKE TRIG!”

“Why are you mad about that?”

“YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!”

“Oh you said something stupid didn’t you.”

He took Lexa’s increased rage as a yes, and took the stairs two at a time.

Fast as he was, he couldn’t outrun Lexa, whose legs were longer than his, and she soon caught up with him, tackling her younger brother to the ground as he reached the top of the stairs.

Peals of laughter echoed through the home as Lexa bombarded Aden’s sides with pokes and jabs, and he squirmed around, red-faced and short of breath.

“Stop! Stop!” he pleaded, but Lexa was merciless in enacting her revenge.

“ _Nowe_ ,” Lexa replied sternly, though a small smile was now situated on her face, “you have to suffer as I have suffered.”

“ _Beja, hod op_.”

She pressed a particularly sore spot on his stomach and he yelped and jerked up, wince evident on his face, and Lexa’s movements stopped abruptly.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “I didn’t actually hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Aden assured, “I just, uh, ran into a table earlier.” Her eyes narrowed, and Aden hoped she couldn’t tell that he was lying. As Clarke had once said, Lexa knew everything when it came to Aden (or so she thought), so she was extremely well-versed in deciphering his microexpressions.

“Let me check,” she said.

“No, no, it’s fine, really,” Aden brushed off, standing before she could lift the hem of his shirt.

“So what’d you say to Clarke?” Lexa’s cheeks flushed, and Aden hoped that it was something cute, or romantic in the least, to help speed up Operation Clexa.

“I complimented her ass,” he heard Lexa mutter, and he sighed.

Of course he wasn’t that lucky, Lexa was a hormonal teenage idiot.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he tsked, “honestly, Lexa, how dumb can you be.” She made a noise of protest, before he moved around her to go back to Atom, picking up his phone.

**Young Padawan**

_I’m sorry my sister said that_.

He barely had to wait a moment for the response.

**Jedi Master Clarke**

_I’m not_.

Aden fought the urge to jump from the stairwell.

They really were idiots.

* * *

 

Regardless of the uncertainty between the two girls, they still had to spend time together to work on their chemistry lab write-up and analysis after school, and had met, once more, in the library, which was the proverbial neutral ground for them.

Instead of working at the tables, they’d migrated to the couches in the corner, and were sitting much too close to one another for it to be a casual, friendly environment.

Clarke was comfortably pressed into Lexa’s side, the football player’s left arm snaking around Clarke’s shoulder to ensure she stayed there, and Clarke felt warm and content in her position, typing away quickly while Lexa’s fingers drew shapes on her arm.

“Lexa, you’re supposed to be working on the analysis,” Clarke sighed when she noticed that emerald eyes were focused solely on her, and not the laptop situated on Lexa’s lap.

“Why would I look at that boring thing when I could look someone infinitely more beautiful?” she quipped, and Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Focus on chemistry, Lex.”

“I am focusing on chemistry,” she defended, “ _our_ chemistry, Clarke.”

“That was terrible.”

“What?” Lexa grinned. “My infinite charm not doing it for you?”

“It might if it existed,” Clarke shot back, a smirk playing on her lips as she moved her eyes once more to the work she wasn’t getting done, “you’ll have to do better than that, Woods.”

“Oh, how you wound me,” Lexa sighed, “you want chemistry? I’ll give you chemistry.” She paused dramatically for effect. “Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you’re cute.”

“That might’ve worked if Raven hadn’t said it to me every day sophomore year.”

“Damn, rough crowd I see. Speaking of, if I were an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me? Smooth, or rough?”

“You’d have to actually be able to charm me to find out,” Clarke shot back, and Lexa grinned.

“How about we make like the change of base law? With you on the bottom and me on top.”

“Oh _please_ you _scream_ ‘bottom’.” Lexa’s eyes narrowed, and Clarke laughed.

“I’m not a bottom,” Lexa insisted, “I’m a top.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Clarke agreed, looking up at Lexa’s rather adorable, in her opinion, pout, pressing a quick kiss to the other girl’s cheek, “whatever you say, _Airbud_.”

“Chemistry lines not working?”

“Not even a little,” Clarke assured, and Lexa sighed downtroddenly.

“Guess I actually have to work, then. Shame.” Very carefully, she removed her arm from Clarke’s shoulder, and the blonde couldn’t help but miss the close contact it offered as Lexa moved to type.

Though she didn’t mind the odd routine she and Lexa had slipped into, Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason Lexa hadn’t acted on it. Both of them had confessed their _mutual_ feelings on the roof, and yet a word hadn’t been said about them. Sure, there had been soft touches and the occasional kiss, but neither of them had actually discussed it in detail with one another.

For now, though, she was content to lean into the girl besides her and just savor the moment, the two of them working in comfortable silence.

Silence that was quickly broken by Lexa.

“Are you calcium bicarbonate? Because if you let me get you wet, the reaction will be explosive.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at that one, and she shook her head fondly.

“You’re an idiot,” she teased, and Lexa huffed.

“That was a good one!”

“Chemistry lines don’t work for you, Lex,” Clarke informed her, “you’re too much of a jock for them to have appeal.”

“A jock, you say?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “Fine, then. A jock you shall receive.” She paused before clearing her throat.

“Clarke, do you secretly play football too? Because that’s a tight end.”

“Oh my god _Lexa_.”

“What? You asked for a jock, you’re getting football related pickup lines.”

“I suddenly regret every life decision I’ve made up to this point,” Clarke laughed, and Lexa’s grin only widened. “At least they can’t get any worse.”

“Oh, believe me, they can.” Clarke groaned in dismay, but Lexa continued. “I’d love to touchdown in your endzone, babe.”

“They _can_ get worse, jesus fuck.”

“Wanna be my receiver tonight, Clarke?”

“Not with that I don’t,” Clarke shot back quickly, and Lexa pretended to be hurt.

“I’d let you sack me any day,” Lexa added on, and Clarke shoved her shoulder lightly.

“Come on, idiot, you need to work,” Clarke laughed, “Pike’s already sore because he lost twenty to Niylah, we don’t want to make him any more mad than he already is.”

“I guess you’re right,” Lexa sighed, and Clarke smiled.

“I always am.”

“Oh, of course,” Lexa agreed, turning her head back to her work.

“Hey Clarke?”

“Yes, Lexa?” For some reason, Clarke actually expected a question pertaining to the work they were supposed to be doing, but Lexa wasn’t that quick to give up.

“You’ve intercepted my heart.”

Clarke turned towards Lexa with a soft smile on her face, and she looked entirely too proud of herself, so Clarke leaned forward and gently pressed a tender kiss to Lexa’s waiting lips, pulling away after a short moment.

“That one was kinda cute,” she admitted, and Lexa preened.

“Of course it was, I said it.”

“Don’t get too cocky, commander,” Clarke instructed, moving to stand up, but Lexa’s arm quickly snaked around her waist, the other moving her laptop to the side so she could pull Clarke onto it.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Clarke hummed contentedly when Lexa peppered kisses down the side of her exposed throat. “I thought we were working.”

“Well I was _trying_ to before a certain pest kept interrupting my train of thought,” Clarke responded dryly, and Lexa hummed against Clarke’s throat, sending shivers down the other girl’s spine.

“How rude of them.”

“Indeed.” Clarke gasped softly when Lexa’s lips attached themselves to the _one_ spot at the bottom of her neck that made Clarke melt, and she turned away gently, smiling when she saw Lexa’s pout.

“I wasn’t done,” Lexa insisted.

“You can finish later,” Clarke assured her, standing up, successfully this time. She picked up her bag and laptop quickly, and Lexa raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to get any work done with you here. But, if the offer of being a receiver is still open, you can take me out. Pick me up at seven o’clock sharp, text me the dress code.”

And with that, Clarke sauntered away, leaving Lexa to stare after her, mouth ajar.

Lexa remained on the couch for another long moments, blinking slowly, before a wide grin stretched across her face.

“I have a date with Clarke Griffin,” she whispered to herself, before yelling “I HAVE A DATE WITH CLARKE GRIFFIN!”

The librarian, apparently, wasn’t as enthusiastic as Lexa was about the change of fate, and the football player soon found herself shooed out of the library, but at that point, nothing could damper her mood.

She skipped, literally _skipped_ , to the weight room where Anya was waiting, grinning and giddy.

“Hey, Lex are we ready to-- _whoa_ , what drugs are you on, and where can I get some?”

“I have a date,” Lexa announced dramatically, “with Clarke Griffin.” Anya stared at her, eyes narrowed, and she pulled a face.

“You have _hearteyes_ ,” she muttered, looking rather disgusted, “you look like a lovesick puppy. What happened to the hardass commander?”

“Clarke did,” Lexa breathed, and Anya scoffed.

“If you say one more lovey-dovey thing, I’m going to jump out of the car while we’re on the highway, now come on, Romeo, I’m tired and want to take a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but the line "How the fuck do you draw giraffe legs" really resonates with me as a person. Like, same Murphy, same. 
> 
> For those of you who asked for it, there's some more Aden/Atom interaction in this chapter! I've missed Aden and his little band of misfits, Ellis and Nam are great and will be showing up again more frequently, hopefully. But, of course, Clarke and Lexa are the centerpieces here, and they're finally FINALLY coming together.
> 
> Coming up: the clexa date you've all been waiting for. It's pretty great, ngl, I've read it, and I'm positive you're gonna love it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments/kudos are always greatly appreciated! See you next week, spirits willing.


	12. January Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates and annoying delinquents.

Growing up with Lexa, Aden had learned, from a very young age, to expect to be bombarded with weird things, because Lexa tended to have a flare for the dramatic, and thus dragged him into it without thinking twice. He’d seen her in various states of panic, most of them over girls, some of them over other things, had witnessed her tornado-esque ability to tear apart rooms in search of a single object, had experienced first-hand just how _tiring_ she was when frantic.

It was really saying something, though, that Aden had _never_ , in all his years of dealing with frantic Lexa, seen her quite this _insane_.

As soon as she’d set foot in the Woods Pine household, Lexa had dragged Aden off of the couch and to the guest house, claiming she needed his help on what to wear and where to take Clarke to dinner, because he, as Clarke’s student, would, of course, know these things.

Anya was there, too, leaning against the doorframe, and Aden could see her recording every now and then, a smirk planted firmly on her face as she observed the chaos from a safe distance.

There were clothes strewn across every surface, and Lexa still hadn’t settled on what she was wearing, parading around in a sports bra and boxers, running around like a headless chicken.

“Lexa,” he looked down at his watch, “you have exactly one hour until you’re supposed to pick Clarke up and not only do you not have anything to wear, you still haven’t decided where you’re taking her.”

“Fuck you’re right,” Lexa said, “and there aren’t many places even I can squeeze in a table with such short notice.”

“Just call Roma,” Aden suggested, “she loves us, and I’m sure Clarke will love TonDC.”  
“Good idea!” Lexa absentmindedly kissed Aden’s forehead before moving around once more to search for ‘the perfect outfit’. “Can you call her for me, though?”

“Sure.” As Aden dialed in the number, Lexa yelled:

“Anya! Get your ass over here and be useful for once!”

“I wanted to take a nap you piece of shit.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t and you’re here so you could at least help.”

“Fine, bitch, but only because you’re helpless on your own.”

Aden sighed at the exchange, and the phone rang twice before there was an answer.

“ _Aden! How are you? How’s school been?”_

“Great, Roma,” he grinned. Roma had once worked as his and Lexa’s chef while their parents were away, but Alexander and Anastasia had been so impressed with her cooking that they gave her the startup loan to fund her own restaurant, and she hadn’t disappointed.

TonDC Bistro was one of the most frequented high-end restaurants in the city, and she always had a table for the Woods family.

“School’s been eventful,” he informed her dutifully, “and the lunches are atrocious compared to your cooking, but what can you expect from public school?”

“ _Honestly,”_ Roma scoffed, “ _it’s as though they’re feeding criminals, it’s barbaric. You know you can always swing by before school to pick up food._ ”

“I might take you up on that eventually,” Aden laughed.

“ _What do you need, little lion?”_ Aden smiled at the old nickname that Roma had given him back in her days working for his family, in reference to his previously untamable blonde curls and an appetite much too big for his body. “ _It’s much too late for this to just be a casual chat, I know you too well.”_

“It’s Lexa, actually,” he said.

“ _Oh what has she gotten herself into this time?”_

“She has a date with a girl, who she wants very badly to impress,” Aden responded, “it’s all very last minute and she’d tearing apart her room trying to find something to wear. It’s a warzone in here.”

“ _Oh, a new girl? I remember you telling me about her breaking up with the last one, what was her name? Cora? Cambodia?”_

“Costia,” Aden laughed, and he could hear Roma snap her fingers.

“ _Right, Costia, that’s the one. So who’s the new girl?”_

“Clarke Griffin.”

“ _Clarke Griffin? Your tutor Clarke Griffin? The one you said burned Lexa to the ground with a comment about Airbud?”_

“That’s the one,” Aden confirmed with a smile.

“ _I like her already. Well, tell Lexa that I’ll have her usual booth ready for her and her lovely date at what time?”_

“She’s picking her up at seven so I’d expect around seven thirty taking traffic into account.”

“ _Seven thirty it is then, a reservation for two. And let her know I won’t come out to embarrass her_ this _time, but all bets are off the next time they come here.”_

“Alright, Roma,” Aden laughed, “I’ll let her know, and I’ll call you tomorrow to update you on school again.”

_“Nonsense, I’ll just invite your whole family over for dinner. Last time Indra was telling me about some rather interesting sounding self defense classes.”_

“Alright, talk to you later, I think Lexa’s about to strangle Anya with a scarf.”

“ _Stay safe, little lion.”_

“You have a reservation at seven thirty,” Aden informed her dutifully, deftly dodging a stiletto that he wasn’t sure was thrown by Lexa or Anya.

“Thanks Aden! _Ow!_ Anya, stop i―”

“Just fucking _pick_ already for fuck’s sake! Fu―oh you _bit_ ―”

Aden sighed and slunk out of the room, retreating to safety while he still could.

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin was shaking, just a little bit. She’d never been this nervous for any date with Finn. She couldn’t fathom why she was so anxious, no, excited, for a date with Lexa.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Lexa was the most coveted girl at school, and so her twitter feed had been filled with all kinds of gossip about their budding relationship. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she’d seen Charlotte actually cry when she’d heard they were going on an official date.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was simply Lexa. Lexa, whose verdant gaze penetrated every inch of Clarke’s defensive armor. Lexa, whose intelligence and wit rivaled Clarke’s in every way. Lexa, whose body far outdid Clarke’s, and whose beautiful pillowy lips greeted her with such soft brushes.

Yeah, maybe that had something to do with it.

She’d sworn to herself that she’d hate Alexandria Woods for eternity. And now, she was going on a date with her. Clarke was infatuated with the brunette. She was, in Clarke’s eyes, the epitome of perfection.

And Lexa, in all her popularity and wealth and stature, wanted her. Clarke Griffin. Maybe there was something wrong with her, after all.

“Does this dress make me look…is it….unflattering?” Clarke mumbled as she eyed herself in the mirror, seeing nothing but flaws, as it had been since the incident.

“Clarke.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows appreciatively, splayed over Clarke’s bed, watching Clarke struggle to appreciate herself. “I would do you. In fact, how about you tell Woods you’re sick?”

Clarke formed a small smile at that, slapping Raven’s arm lightly. She turned to Octavia for a more serious opinion.

“She’s right.” Octavia shrugged helplessly. “You’re hot as hell, Clarke.”

“Thanks, guys, but this is Lexa Woods…” Clarke blew out a breath. “I just…I don’t know. I’m not really even close to her league.”

Raven scoffed. “Are you kidding? Listen, I know she’s like…supermodel hot, or whatever, but so are you?! Haven’t you noticed everyone thirsting over you? Rivers, some of the jocks, me-”

Clarke pulled Octavia and Raven in suddenly, closing her eyes. “I love you guys.” She murmured, feeling them immediately enclose the hug.

“And we love you, Griff.” Octavia replied gently. “We’re happy that this is working out for you. After Finn…You need this.”

“Right.” Raven smirked. “We’re fully in favor of you not coming home tonight.”

The hug detached and Clarke’s cheeks reddened. “Not…You don’t think….On the first date?”

“She’s kind of known for being a playboy.” Octavia shrugged. “It’s her thing, Griff. You know, comes with dating the hot football player.”

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. Okay, so she and Lexa had…devoured each other with their eyes a few times. And yes, okay, she had a few….not so family friendly dreams starring the brunette. But that didn’t mean they were ready.

“Condoms?” Raven offered lightly.

“I…don’t think that’s necessary.” Clarke stuttered. “I mean…I…that would be fine, I just…Don’t…”

“You never know.” Raven shrugged.

“Actually, I’ve changed for practice in the locker room with her.” Octavia smirked triumphantly. “No condoms for Clarke.”

Clarke, absolutely mortified by the conversation, fell even deeper into the well of despair when the doorbell rang.

“That’s her, let me-” Clarke’s muttering was drowned by the tag team of Raven and Octavia, who darted past her, running to the door downstairs.

“Guys!” Clarke groaned, grabbing her purse as she made her way down, unsurprised to find them interrogating her date.

“Woods!” Raven greeted, and then froze, eyeing Lexa up and down and letting out a low whistle. “Catch me.” She faux fainted as Octavia rolled her eyes, propping her up. “You look hot.”

“Uh, thank you.” Lexa cleared her throat. “Is Clarke here?”

“Answer these questions first.” Raven replied, arms folded, attempting to wear a cross face. “What are your intentions with my daughter?”

When Lexa shot her a quizzical look, she smirked. “Abby’s not home, and since she loves me, I’m in charge. Now…Let’s discuss sex.”

“Raven!” Clarke admonished, hurrying down the stairs.

“Have her home by ten, lady killer.” Octavia smirked at Lexa, yanking Raven back upstairs by the collar.

Clarke passed them on her way down, smiling shyly at Lexa.

Lexa was wearing a simple black dress, semi casual and yet complimentary, clinging to her flawless physique. Her long brunette waves were down and parted over her shoulder, Clarke’s personal favorite way she wore it. And then, of course, her legs. God, they went on for miles, and miles, and miles.

Lexa, on the other hand, was infatuated with Clarke. Her simple blue dress complimented the bright twinkle of her cerulean eyes, her hair around her shoulders, her makeup well done and her hands nervously at her sides.

Lexa seemed to catch onto that, and immediately set about relieving it. “Clarke.” She breathed, and Clarke didn’t doubt the sincerity of her words for even a moment. “You are…absolutely breathtaking.” She handed Clarke the single rose she’d brought. “Cliché, I’m well aware, but if I’m courting you, I’m going to do it right.”

Clarke smiled at that, taking a breath, remembering how to correctly form words. “That’s so sweet, let me grab a vase for it.” She answered, whipping around back into the house.

When she returned, Lexa was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. She was the image of attraction.

“Ready?” She asked Clarke softly.

Clarke nodded, unable to hide the slight apprehension she felt.

Lexa, as Clarke had learned, was incredibly well tuned to her feelings.

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed softly. “Is it alright if I touch you?”

Clarke wanted to swoon at the fact that she even asked, a far cry from Finn. Clarke wasn’t sure what was going on, but she nodded anyway. She trusted Lexa.

Lexa smiled, gently winding her arms around Clarke’s waist as she pulled the blonde close, one hand still holding her as the other brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Clarke got chills at the contact. Lexa even smelled heavenly.

“It’s okay to be nervous, as long as you’re happy, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, their foreheads touching delicately. “I am, too.”

Clarke blinked in disbelief, her eyelashes tickling Lexa’s cheek as she pulled back a few centimeters to stare into Lexa’s emerald gaze. “You are?”

“Of course.” Lexa whispered. “It’s you. Remember when you felt my heartbeat, on New Year’s Eve?”

Clarke nodded almost imperceptibly.

“It’s doing that right now.” Lexa graced her with a smile. “It always does that with you.”

Clarke let out a soft chuckle, and Lexa looked at her questioningly. “It’s funny, isn’t it? I mean, we did so much more, on that night, but I wasn’t half as nervous.”

Lexa hummed appreciatively. “I think…” Her lips gently grazed Clarke’s forehead. “It’s scarier to get to know someone like this. It’s more intimate.”

Clarke smirked slightly, fear dissipating. “Don’t be such a poet.” She teased gently.

Lexa smiled at that, her hand cupping Clarke’s cheeks as their lips grazed each other’s, though it wasn’t a kiss as much as it was a familiar touch. Lexa took a breath, gently nuzzling Clarke instead.

Clarke had never been happier in her life. She was floored by the feelings Lexa evoked in her, by the delicacy with which she was handled.

“Would you still like to go on our date?” Lexa asked, the teasing quip not lost on Clarke.

“Of course.” Clarke breathed, her arms going up to lace around Lexa’s neck, content to gaze into her eyes forever.

“After you.” Lexa smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead as she shut the door behind them, well aware of the high pitched squeals she heard from the top of the stairs, accompanied by, “Lincoln never did THAT!”

Pleasant small talk was made until Lexa stopped the car in front of TonDC Bistro, stepping out to beat the valet at opening Clarke’s door for her.

Clarke, as expected, had to stifle a gasp. “Here? You didn’t.”

Lexa gave her a pleased little smirk as she laced her hand with Clarke’s, tossing her key to the valet, who seemed to recognize her, or her car at the very least.

“Lex, this place is the highest rated, most expensive restaurant in the entire city.” Clarke whispered, surprised to find Lexa smiling amusedly.

“Perks of having the last name Woods.” Lexa shrugged slightly, stepping through the open door with Clarke in tow, gently rubbing her hand with her thumb every now and then.

The hostess straightened when they approached, a smile on her features. “Alexandria.” She perked up. “Your usual?”

Lexa’s nod was all Clarke saw as she was gently led by Lexa’s hands at the small of her back. They passed the usual diners, all the likes of Lexa’s family, Clarke noted. They all appeared to be wealthy business types, with several romantic dates thrown in for good measure.

Lexa strode on with a bored expression, and Clarke felt instantly more comfortable knowing that she was with someone who belonged there. It was a stark contrast to the Dropship, that was for sure. It wasn’t that Clarke hadn’t had nice evenings out before. Quite the contrary, her father used to treat her mother and Clarke on every available occasion. Clarke had lived in the lap of luxury. Perhaps not as much as Lexa, whose parents headed what Clarke believed to be a fortune 500 company, but it was luxurious, nonetheless. And then Jake passed away, and things had changed dramatically.

But those were woes to reflect on later.

Clarke and Lexa were led to the private table in the back, where candles had been lit, silent and away from the main traffic of the rest of the restaurant. Needless to say, Clarke was impressed.

“The chef will be out momentarily.” The hostess promised, and the two were left alone.

Lexa was casually leaning across the table, and Clarke mirrored her actions, her widened eyes perhaps giving her way.

“Still breathing, Griffin?” Lexa teased casually.

“Yeah.” Clarke replied softly. “So, we kind of already know each other. What do we even talk about?”

Lexa couldn’t tell her that she was simply content to stare into those cerulean eyes for hours. “Whatever you like.” She replied gently. “Family’s always good. Shall I start us off?”

“Okay.” Clarke nodded, propping herself up on one elbow.

“I am the daughter of…my parents.” Lexa said the last part with a disdainful sniff.

“No, really?” Clarke faked a gasp.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I just…rather dislike talking about them.”

“They’re in Paris, right?” Clarke asked gently, rubbing her thumb over Lexa’s hand.

“For business.” Lexa nodded, accepting Clarke’s warmth. “Aden and I are staying with Indra and Gustus, Anya’s parents.”

“For how long?” Clarke asked. She was suddenly terrified of the thought of Lexa leaving halfway through the year.

“Until school ends.” Lexa confirmed. “Aden might be here longer, who knows?”

“You worry about him.” Clarke commented astutely.

“I love him.” Lexa answered without hesitation. “Aden is my only priority. Making sure he doesn’t feel alone, without our parents…”

“I love him too.” Clarke murmured softly, locking eyes with Lexa. “He’s amazing. You did a really great job with him, Lexa.”

Lexa felt her heart stop, which was quickly becoming commonplace with Clarke around. Before she could say anything, she was greeted by the sight of a waiter and the head chef, who’d been smiling at them. “Alexandria.” She smiled, clapping her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “And your beautiful girlfriend.” She turned to Clarke.

Clarke blinked away her surprise, a small smile forming when Lexa did nothing to correct the chef, who appeared to be a close family friend. Who exactly had Clarke scored a date with?

“Might I suggest trying our new seasonal course?” She smiled at Lexa, who glanced at Clarke, not wanting to order for her. “Paired with some celebratory champagne for your recovery, of course.”

Clarke had to hide her look of absolute surprise as Lexa nodded and the waiter returned with the iced champagne, showing her the bottle for approval before serving them with a grand smile, watching them disappear into the kitchen.

“I’m driving, so…only a sip for me.” Lexa announced gently, eyeing Clarke with an amused smile.

“You have connections.” Clarke couldn’t contain the awe in her tone.

“I use them to win over beautiful girls.” Lexa acknowledged teasingly, lifting her flute.

“What should we toast to?” Clarke smiled back, unable to contain her happiness.

“To you.” Lexa grinned.

“To us.” Clarke corrected, as their flutes clinked, tossing back the golden liquid with ease.

Lexa watched her, licking her lips subconsciously, a smile dancing on her luscious lips.

“Hmm.” Clarke took in a breath. “Now I see why Costia was so into you.”

Lexa wore a playful smile, good natured about Costia. Clarke was more important. “ The champagne? Well, that’s true. But it doesn’t hurt that I look absolutely incredible shirtless.”

Clarke’s cheeks reddened and she rolled her eyes. “Now there’s the Lexa I hate.”

Lexa smiled, picking Clarke’s hand up, gently bringing it to her lips, kissing it softly.

“And…there’s the Lexa I really, really like.” Clarke replied breathlessly.

“They’re one and the same.” Lexa teased, lacing her hand with Clarke’s.

“Then I suppose I can tolerate your…arrogant side.” Clarke huffed in faux exasperation.

“Tolerate?” Lexa quipped. “You mean you’re trying to tell me you don’t find it attractive?”

“I do.” Clarke blurted slightly, eyes widening at the way her own words betrayed her.

“Good.” Lexa smiled. “Because I happen to find your…stubbornness…endearing, too.”

“I am _not_ stubborn.” Clarke shot defensively. Then, her lips parted, and she seemed to realize that she just counteracted her own point. “Okay…” She smirked. “Maybe a little.”

When their food came, they fell silent for a few moments, just to savor how amazing it was. Clarke quietly thanked Lexa, not for the first time that evening, and Lexa gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze under the table.

When they did speak, however, the banter, or the serious conversation, came naturally to them. They were simply at ease with each other, though their glances were charged with an otherworldly electricity. Clarke had never felt anything like it. It was as if she were receiving a burn, and ice on it, all at once.

“Can I ask you something?” Clarke asked gently, gazing into Lexa’s emerald stare from across the table.

“Anything.” Lexa answered solemnly.

“When did you first realize you liked me?” Clarke asked, slightly abashed.

Lexa answered without hesitation. “When I first saw you, when you dropped your notebook on me.”

Clarke’s cheeks burned crimson red. “Lexa, please.”

“Honestly.” Lexa smiled. “That was probably the first attraction, but actually, truly liking you…When I saw you get ice cream with Aden at the mall.”

Clarke’s brows shot up. “You weren’t even there!” She protested. “Were you?”

Lexa sighed. “I was on a date with Costia…sort of.” She corrected when she saw a flash of apprehension in Clarke’s eyes. “I saw how you treated him, and I just…Costia always pushed him to the side, and I did too, because of that. He loves you, Clarke.”

Clarke couldn’t help her warm smile at that.

“And you?” Lexa asked gently. “Or do I still have to win your affections?”

“You have them.” Clarke replied instantly. “Long before this dinner, mind you.”

“When?” Lexa pressed. “If I may.”

“The library.” Clarke sighed thoughtfully. “The way you held me…I just…I know it’s pathetic, or whatever, but-”

“Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly, her words wrapping around Clarke’s insecurities and ushering them away. “It’s not pathetic. You needed someone. I wanted…want to be that person. Should you need me.”

Clarke blinked away the tears in her eyes, feeling as though she offered Lexa some form of an explanation. “My father.” She began quietly, barely audible over the din of the restaurant. “He…he…”

Lexa shook her head, and Clarke knew she didn’t need to say any more.

Instead, her gaze flickered up to find the waiter bringing them a lavish looking slice of chocolate cake, with fudge and cream slowly cascading down the sides. He’d left a single fork, bowed slightly, and turned on his heel.

“Is that part of your routine?” Clarke teased as Lexa frowned. “Sharing the fork?”

“No, I’ll flag him down.” Lexa murmured, but Clarke pulled her down by the wrist.

“Well, take advantage.” Clarke smirked. “Feed me, Woods.”

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly as her deft fingers wrapped around the small fork, slicing into the cake as she carefully carved out a bite. She raised it to Clarke, who leaned forward to accept it, lips parting for Lexa. She let out a quiet moan, uncontrolled, as she tasted the chocolate, a small dab on her lower lip from Lexa’s surprised little jerking motion.

“Here…” Lexa murmured, leaning forward and brushing the chocolate off with the edge of her thumb, trying not to focus on how soft Clarke’s lips felt. “Is it good?”

“Heavenly.” Clarke answered, stealing the fork from Lexa’s hand. “Your turn.”

Lexa smirked and leaned forward, accepting her piece with great ease as she licked her lips, noticing the way Clarke stared and swallowed slightly.

The cake was conquered tandem style, and Lexa rose, gently pulling out Clarke’s chair for her.

“The bill, Lex.” Clarke murmured, reaching for her wallet.

“Oh, as if that’s happening.” Lexa scoffed, lacing her hand with Clarke’s, who wore a very confused expression.

Clarke stood, feeling suddenly very heavy hearted. This was it. Her beautiful night with Lexa, coming to a close. All she wanted was to be with her until the sun came up. Her thoughts were only of Lexa. All her problems were long forgotten.

She leaned heavily into Lexa’s side, squeezing their interlaced fingers. Lexa, ever the dominant affectionate one, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s head, separating when they reached their running car at the curb.

Lexa, ever the gentlewoman, opened Clarke’s door for her first, before slipping in and beginning their descent back towards Clarke’s. Clarke found Lexa’s hand on the gear shift, and as soon as she tentatively brushed it against Lexa’s, Lexa picked up their interlaced hands and kissed Clarke’s, holding it against her lips as she drove.

Say something, Clarke. Be vocal. Be brave.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and murmured, “Lexa?”

Lexa’s full attention was on her, though she kept her eyes on the road. “Clarke?”

“Do you think we could maybe…I don’t know…Go somewhere else?” Clarke asked softly.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked gently, and Clarke recognized the streets. They were nearing the suburban areas by Arkadia.

“I’m not ready to go home.” Clarke confessed. “And my mom said curfew is eleven, so-”

Lexa pressed another kiss to Clarke’s hand, smiling against it. “I know just the place.” She whispered.

Clarke felt her heart flutter and practically die at the news, watching as Lexa drove up a broad hill she vaguely recognized, stopping the car at the top. Clarke’s heart nearly exploded when she realized that this was the residential street behind their flower field. Lexa had remembered.

“Is this alright?” Lexa asked hesitantly.

“It’s perfect.” Clarke agreed, and within seconds, Lexa was out, turning to get Clarke’s door.

Clarke shivered at the small gust of chilly night air that greeted her, and she cursed herself for not wearing a jacket. Lexa, of course, noticed instantly.

“You’re cold.” Lexa murmured, hands on Clarke’s shoulders.

“A little.” Clarke admitted.

“Wait.” Lexa smiled, reaching into her trunk, as Clarke waited curiously. She produced her letterman, grinning when she saw Clarke’s eyes light up.

“You’re my god.” Clarke thanked her exaggeratedly as Lexa held it for her to slip her arms in. It smelled like Lexa, and Clarke was in heaven once more, as they made their way onto the field.

They found their spot, the little clearing in the center, where the swaying flowers wouldn’t be damaged. Lexa sat, her hands going back to support her. Clarke sat beside her, instantly regretting wearing a dress.

“You warming up?” Lexa asked concernedly.

“Yes.” Clarke answered leaning against her. “Hold me anyway?”

Lexa smiled at that, leaning back until she was laying down, gently tugging Clarke down over her. Clarke let out a surprised little squeal, and her cerulean gaze found Lexa’s.

“Hey.” Lexa whispered familiarly.

“Hi.” Clarke replied breathlessly, her lips attacking Lexa’s with an unruly fervor. “I wanted to do this….this whole time.” She admitted in a soft whine, biting on Lexa’s lip as she deepened the kiss after a moment or two of teasing.

Lexa’s lips were soft and inviting as she kissed Clarke back with vigor, toned arms sliding around Clarke, securing their bodies together. They kissed heatedly, Lexa’s hand rubbing Clarke’s thigh calmingly, under her hiked up dress.

Clarke was so glad she’d worn a dress.

Where Clarke expected Lexa’s hands to wander, they remained firmly in place, only anchoring Clarke to her. Clarke gave Lexa’s bottom lip one last little brush with her tongue before pulling back slightly, finding Lexa’s gaze once more.

“We should do this more often.” Clarke decided, lips seeking Lexa’s neck as she sucked gently, now fully aware of the mark she was creating.

Lexa hummed a response, her head back against the dewy earth. Her fingers drew delicate designs on Clarke’s back.

“Who would’ve thought?” Clarke murmured, her lips brushing against Lexa’s ear. “You, the spoiled jock…” Clarke teased, nipping at Lexa’s collarbone, her hips slowly, subconsciously rolling against Lexa’s toned midsection. “-And me, the annoying teacher’s pet.”

“Not how I see you, at all.” Lexa whispered, tucking a stray hair behind Clarke’s ear. “You’re the insanely beautiful, thoughtful, caring artist.”

Clarke turned red at that, shaking her head. “And you’re the most tender, romantic, loving friend.” She whispered, biting her lip in apology.

“I like being wrong about you, Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Lexa replied, meeting Clarke’s lips in a delicate, pulling kiss.

“And I really enjoying being wrong about you…” She paused, smirking against Lexa’s lips.

“Did you forget my name already?” Lexa teased, kissing Clarke’s jaw.

“No, wait…” Clarke paused. “I just realized, I don’t even know your full name. And I’m making out with you, on the most amazing date of my life, in the middle of a flower field.”

Lexa chuckled at that, hands cupping Clarke’s cheeks. “Alexandria.” She kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Anastasia, my mother’s name.” She kissed Clarke’s cheeks. “Woods.” She pulled Clarke in for a final kiss to the lips, pressing their foreheads together. “But you knew that last part.”

Clarke nodded, repeating it like a mantra. “Alexandria Anastasia Woods.” She murmured. “That’s the most beautiful name I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“No one calls me Alexandria.” Lexa shrugged softly, her thumbs dragging across Clarke’s lips, as if mapping out her face for memory.

“Could I?” Clarke half teased, wanting to know exactly how much she could get away with.

“Of course.” Lexa replied instantly, nuzzling Clarke’s face. “You could call me anything you wanted.”

“I love Alexandria.” Clarke admitted, settling her face into the burrow of Lexa’s neck, grateful for the warmth of the letterman. “But Lexa might be who I fell for.”

Lexa grinned at the small confession, her hands gently stroking Clarke’s hair, their legs tangled.

“Can we maybe never move?” Clarke asked softly, lips tickling Lexa’s neck. “This is the happiest I’ve been in…a long time.”

Lexa held Clarke as tightly as she could, feeling the blonde melt into her. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the feel. “Me too, Clarke.” She whispered.

"I could sleep like this." Clarke admitted, though to Lexa's dismay, she rolled off, laying on her side as Lexa mirrored her actions, so that they were fully facing each other.

"Yeah?" Lexa answered with a pleased smile. "I'm so glad my pickup lines worked, then."

"Oh, yeah." Clarke teased. "That definitely did it for me." She traced her hand along Lexa's abs over the thin fabric of her dress. "Those...might have helped." She mumbled cheekily.

Lexa smirked, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. "You're telling me you're only here for my looks?"

"And your money." Clarke corrected with a teasing smirk, her heart fluttering when Lexa laughed quietly. "But, seriously, Lexa... I really like you." The last part was shy, unassuming. It gave Lexa's heart wings.

"And I really like you, Clarke Griffin." Lexa replied, arms seeking Clarke's waist once more.

"Do you wanna do something totally cliche for teenagers on a date?" Clarke asked suddenly.

"A bit cold for skinny dipping, but what did you have in mind?" Lexa chimed, smirking when Clarke slapped her arm.

"Not that." Clarke rolled her eyes. "Stargazing."

"Damn." Lexa breathed. "I knew I was missing something in my romantic repertoire. I'm afraid I know nothing about the cosmos...except that your beauty certainly rivals it."

Clarke grinned up at her. "That was awful."

"Yeah? Why are you blushing, then?" Lexa teased, smiling when Clarke rested her head on Lexa's chest, Lexa's tight, muscled arms wrapping around her once more.

"Because it came from you." Clarke answered sheepishly, closing her eyes. "Look up."

"And tear my gaze away from the most beautiful-"

"Lex."

"I'm looking."

"Let's start with an easy one." Clarke murmured into Lexa's chest. "See the three in a row, horizontally?"

"Orion's belt?" Lexa guessed gently.

"Yes, actually." Clarke hummed. "Good guess. But you can actually see the full constellation. See the bright one, up towards the left?"

"Yes." Lexa answered in awe, as Clarke instructed her from memory alone.

"That's his arm. Well, part of it, anyway. That's Betelgeuse."

Lexa watched, her emerald eyes absorbing the twinkling of the stars above them, gracing them with soft light.

"Caelum should be up there, it's January." Clarke murmured.

"Caelum?" Lexa repeated unsurely.

"The chisel." Clarke smirked against her. "You know, the thing the gods used to carve out your jawline."

Lexa grinned, her laugh filling Clarke with an otherworldly happiness. "Why do you complain when I give you cheesy lines? That was fantastic. You like my jawline?"

Clarke snorted. "Don't let it go to your ego. I know you know. You probably check it out in the bathroom mirror every day for two hours."

"One hour." Lexa corrected. "The other hour is reserved for my guns."

Clarke grinned, leaning up to kiss Lexa's jawline, eliciting a small whine from the brunette. "It is nice, though." she conceded, unaware of how Lexa's heart thumped when she did so."Okay, now Taurus." Clarke spoke softly. "If you look at-"

"Clarke." Lexa spoke gently, her hands softly rubbing Clarke's back. "How do you know all this?"

"My dad." Clarke answered softly. "His work was...related to this." She didn't delve any deeper. Lexa seemed to understand.

"Well, if you ever want to cuss anyone out in french, about the stock market, I'm your girl." Lexa offered wryly, a hint of disdain at her parents' situation thrown in for good measure.

"No way." Clarke gasped, glancing up. "You speak French? Are you perfect?"

Lexa smirked. "No...That's just part of carrying the Woods last name. A lot of forced, unwanted classes. You know, it's funny. On the very first day of school, I was a little nervous, coming into Arkadia. And I got a tweet, not directly at me, but...you get the idea. And would you believe, without meeting me, someone called me a...what was it....an egotistical asshat?"

Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck, muttering a quick, "I'm so sorry!"

Lexa's chuckle warmed her. "My point is...I probably deserved that, actually. So, no. Far from perfection."

Clarke found that hard to believe, but she kept her opinion to herself, instead settling on sitting up.

Lexa frowned, but Clarke shook her head before she could speak. "I want you to kiss me, Lex. Hard. Because you're not going to be able to kiss me like this with my mom watching like a hawk from the kitchen window."

Lexa was slightly shocked as she came to reality, cupping Clarke's cheeks once more as she tugged Clarke down, the moan she elicited from Clarke far better than anything she could've expected, giving her chills for the billionth time that night.

* * *

 

The drive home was made that much more difficult when the two realized they needed to separate in order to function normally, though Lexa held Clarke’s hand in her free one, and kept pressing kisses to it as she drove, making Clarke’s heart flutter incessantly.

She was really good at this romance business.

When she'd pulled up in front of Clarke's house, she had the most reluctant look on her face, rivaled only by Clarke's expression.

Lexa made a motion to get out, to open Clarke's door and walk her up the steps like the gentlewoman she was.

Clarke shook her head, tugging at Lexa's wrist, enjoying the way Clarke's porch light reflected on Lexa's face, which was otherwise encased in darkness. "Wait. "She requested, and Lexa stilled.

"Everything alright?" Lexa asked, watching as Clarke nodded, leaning over to cup Lexa's cheeks, going in for soft, feather light kisses.

Lexa's eyes widened slightly and she grinned against Clarke's lips, running her hands down Clarke's sides. It wasn't long before she let out a silent pout of frustration.

"What's the matter?" Clarke asked softly, detaching to take a breath.

"I can't hold you." Lexa replied, voice smooth as velvet.

Clarke smiled at that, shaking her head. "I wasn't even supposed to kiss you. I was asking for something else, and got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked?" Lexa echoed.

"You know, you have the most kissable lips." Clarke hummed thoughtfully. "They're soft, and plump, and perfect-"

Lexa was kissing her again, as a thank you of sorts, clearly flattered by the compliment.

Clarke sighed against her kiss, her hands sliding down to reach for Lexa's purse, seated on the chair beside her.

Lexa cocked a brow, breaking the kiss to utter, "Do you need something, Clarke?" It wasn't accusing at all, rather, concerned. Almost as if Lexa would give Clarke all the contents of her purse if she asked with a smile.

"Your phone." Clarke requested softly. "Can you unlock it?"

Lexa smiled questioningly. "The passcode is 1313."

Clarke lifted a brow, a smirk on her features. "You trust me that much on the first date?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to hide, Clarke."

Clarke smirked. "I do."

Lexa felt her heart skip a beat at that, watching as Clarke licked her lips, opening up her own contact name. "What'll it be, Commander?"

Lexa thought momentarily. "Heart emojis. Lots of them. Also the kissing one." She decided regally.

Clarke grinned at her, shaking her head. "Whatever you say."

Lexa smirked. "Also, the lips...yeah, those are the ones. And the tongue. And the water drops-"

Clarke slapped her arm playfully, and Lexa's smile surfaced. "I'm only teasing." She reminded gently.

"Why so many hearts?" Clarke asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"Because I'm smitten." Lexa replied easily, pressing a kiss to Clarke's jaw.

Clarke inhaled shakily, handing the phone back to Lexa as she brandished her own, opening up Lexa's contact name.

"Hey." Lexa protested. "Why is there a skull emoji next to my name?"

Clarke snorted. "I didn't like you very much before."

Lexa smiled against her neck, pressing a suckling kiss there.

"If you leave a mark, my mom will skin me alive." Clarke murmured, but it came out as a sort of moan.

Lexa kissed a little harder, and Clarke was uncomfortable with just how much the disobedience turned her on.

"Y...yours..." Clarke cleared her throat, and Lexa detached reluctantly. "Yours will be..." She looked thoughtful. "Commander Hearteyes. With the hearteyes emoji."

Lexa looked amused. "That name is reserved for you to use, and you only. As in, no one else."

"Yes, Commander. Of course, Commander." Clarke scoffed playfully.

"Okay then." Lexa smiled, reluctantly getting out of the car, immediately going over to Clarke's door.

"I kind of love that." Clarke admitted softly and Lexa offered her a smile as she took her hand, leading her up the steps.

Clarke glanced around warily, making sure her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Lex." She turned to the brunette, lacing her arms around her neck, smiling when Lexa didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist.

This was quickly becoming their favorite position.

"Thank you for giving me the pleasure of taking you out." Lexa whispered, brushing her lips delicately against Clarke's.

"I enjoyed it. A lot." Clarke confessed breathlessly, feeling absolutely giddy inside.

"Me too." Lexa smiled, giving her hips a soft squeeze.

"Clarke?" A voice called from within. "That you?"

Clarke's eyes widened and she pressed one last kiss to Lexa's lips as she pushed the brunette playfully. "Save yourself."

Lexa's eyes twinkled when she murmured, "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Goodnight, Lex."

* * *

 

Once more, Clarke woke with an air of uncertainty, not entirely sure where she and Lexa stood in terms of their relationship, but as opposed to the last time, she now knew, without a doubt, that Lexa appeared to be just as into Clarke as Clarke was into her.

Additionally, this time, Clarke didn’t wake up with a smirking Raven next to her, for which she was eternally grateful. The other girl had enough blackmail material on Clarke to last a lifetime, and Clarke didn’t want to give her anything else to work with.

She’d fallen asleep with Lexa’s letterman draped around her, and she sighed contentedly as she smelled it, breathing in Lexa’s familiar, oh so lovely scent.

“Griff!” She groaned and pulled the covers over her head when her least favorite voice to hear in the mornings, and whined when the blankets were yanked away from her. “Come on, sleepy head, time to go and conquer the day.”

“Five more minutes, Raven,” Clarke muttered, but the other girl was relentless, and Clarke yelped as Raven pulled her off of the bed, flopping onto the floor with little grace.

“Bitch,” she scowled, rubbing her head with Raven grinned. “Why do I bother setting alarms on my phone when you always wake me up before them?”

“Asking the real questions, I see,” Raven laughed, “but seriously, c’mon, get your ass in gear, Octavia and I have _so_ many questions.”

Clarke had hoped to prolong the inevitable inquisition, but she had no such luck.

She dressed quickly, pulling Lexa’s letterman over her shirt, before she went downstairs where she could smell bacon.

“Morning, mom,” she greeted, mood lifted as the memories of the night previous once more floated though her brain, pressing a quick kiss to Abby’s cheek.

“Good morning, honey,” Abby responded, “Raven, don’t eat all the bacon.”

“Of course not, Mama G,” Raven quipped, and Clarke practically floated around the kitchen gathering her breakfast.

“Is that… Woods’ letterman?”

“Good eye, Mama G,” Raven grinned, “Woods took Clarke out on a hot date last night.”

“Pardon?”

“It was great, mom,” Clarke gushed, “Lexa was the perfect gentlewoman, she took me out to dinner and then we went stargazing.”

“Where did you eat?” Abby asked, though her voice sounded somewhat strained.

“TonDC,” Clarke mentioned off-handedly, biting into a piece of bacon. Raven choked on her food and Abby dropped her fork.

“That place is _ridiculously_ expensive,” Raven coughed.

“Only the best for a Woods, I suppose,” Abby muttered.

“Man, Griff, she _really_ must have wanted to get into your pants.” Clarke scowled and hit Raven’s shoulder lightly, ignoring her mother’s stern look.

“She didn’t even ask, thanks for asking, Rae,” Clarke glared, “like I said, she was the perfect gentlewoman.”

“If you say so,” Raven muttered under her breath, and Abby sighed before returning to her own breakfast.

Clarke often forgot the effect Lexa had on people.

Usually, when she entered the bustling hallways of Arkadia High, it took a lot of effort and a lot of Raven yelling in order to make it to any classes, because students had no regard for space and no courtesy for other people. But, wearing Lexa’s letterman, students parted like the red sea, muttering under their breath and no doubt spreading the word down the gossip mill of the fact.

Clarke, however, was too busy thinking about Lexa to notice, but Raven was reaping the benefits, experimentally spreading out her arms and marvelling about how much room they had to walk.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Niylah greeted as Clarke walked into the room, and she shot the teacher a radiant smile.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“Woods,” Raven muttered under her breath in passing, and Niylah nodded, pleased.

Aden, as it turned out, wasn’t the only one who shipped Clexa.

As the first bell rang, and students came filtering in, Clarke’s eyes were trained on the doorway looking for one person in particular. Her person.

Well, not officially, but that’s what it felt like.

Lexa strode in, confidently as ever, and the moment her eyes made contact with Clarke’s, a brilliant smile stretched across her face.

She moved to sit besides Clarke quickly, but stayed standing for a moment to pick up Clarke’s hand, and she pressed a soft kiss to the smooth skin.

“My lady,” she grinned, and Clarke rolled her eyes, pulling Lexa down for what she intended to be a quick kiss, but Lexa drew out for as long as possible, tugging on her bottom lip playfully..

“You’re a dork,” she laughed breathlessly, and Lexa winked at her.

“You love it.”

As Niylah talked, Clarke held out her right hand under the table, and smiled when it linked with Lexa’s left as she continued to take notes before Niylah released them to work.

“So…” Clarke fought the urge to groan again as Octavia and Raven slid up to join them. “Woods.”

“Reyes, Blake,” Lexa greeted, a smirk tugging on her lips, “what can I do for you?”

“What can you do for us?” Octavia parroted back. “I think the _real_ question here is: what can you do for _Clarke_?”

“Guys,” Clarke whined, “go be annoying somewhere else.”

“Hush, Clarke, the grownups are talking,” Raven quelled, before turning back to Lexa.

“So, Woods, about your technique…” she trailed off as Niylah approached, an eyebrow raised.

“I thought we were supposed to be working, not harassing your classmates.” Raven grinned up at her cheekily, and Octavia followed suit.

“We are working,” Raven informed her dutifully, “on fulfilling our duties as Clarke’s best lady friends.”

“I’m sure you can do that in Charles’ class, not mine,” Niylah laughed, “shoo.” Reluctantly, the two of them made their way back to their own table, and Niylah winked at Clarke, whose cheeks were flushed pink.

“That’ll keep you safe for a little while longer.”

She walked back to the front of the classroom and Clarke turned towards Lexa, grinning, only to see Lexa scowling.

“Lexa? What’s up?”

“She winked at you,” Lexa huffed, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Niylah isn’t into me, Lex, she was just being nice.”

“Yeah but she didn’t have to _wink_ at you,” Lexa insisted, and Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek, drawing the football player’s attention away from their english teacher.

“Niylah is the least of your worries, Lexa,” Clarke assured her, “besides, I’m too infatuated with a certain quarterback to pay anyone else any attention.”

“Really?” Lexa feigned ignorance. “Who do I have to fight for your affections?”

“Strong girl, you might not make it out on top,” Clarke teased.

“I _always_ come out on top,” Lexa promised with a grin, and Clarke laughed, “you think that’s funny, Griffin?”

“Hilarious,” Clarke teased, and Lexa’s eyes narrowed playfully, moving to tickle Clarke’s sides gently, provoking an onslaught of giggles from the blonde, which Lexa decided were one of her new favorite sounds in the entire world.

“What is it,” Clarke sighed once Lexa relented in her tickling endeavor, “with us and not working when we’re supposed to?”

“It’s your fault, really,” Lexa responded almost immediately, “how am I supposed to work when someone that beautiful is right next to me?” Clarke couldn’t help her blush at that one, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

She still couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that Lexa truly thought she was beautiful.

Clarke knew that Lexa was by _far_ the more attractive of the two of them, so the fact that it was _Lexa_ who constantly told Clarke about how stunning she was boosted her confidence quite liberally, but also reminded her of her own crippling issues with her body. She knew that she would never reach the sheer level of physical perfection that Lexa had attained, and honestly felt self-conscious while around the other girl, despite her constant reminders that she thought Clarke was the best thing since sliced bread.

It was amazing to Clarke, that of all the people Lexa could have chosen, she had chosen _her_.

Clarke Griffin.

“Hey.” She was drawn out of her thoughts when Lexa nudged her gently with her pencil. “You get lost there?”

“A little,” Clarke admitted, suddenly feeling very small and very shy.

“What’s happening in that wonderful brain of yours,” Lexa voiced aloud, “I’d love to know.”

“Most of it has to do with you,” Clarke muttered, before her eyes widened, registering that she’d said that outloud and not in her head as she’d assumed she had.

“All good thoughts, I hope?” Lexa asked, and Clarke pushed her lightly.

“Not with that attitude, no,” Clarke laughed, “don’t want to inflate your ego _too_ much, Woods.”

“Oh, so it’s Woods again, Griffin?” Lexa teased. “And here I thought we were getting somewhere in our relationship.”

“That’s what you thought, _Airbud_ ,” Clarke shot back, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Let that die,” Lexa plead, and Clarke smirked at her.

“What, and let the world forget my most iconic comeback? I don’t think so.”

“But I’m not a golden retriever,” Lexa insisted, “I’m the _commander_ . Badass extraordinaire. Not some… _puppy_.”

“Yes you are,” Clarke deadpanned, “that’s exactly what you are. A puppy.” Lexa scowled. “It’s okay, though, I find it endearingly cute.”

“I’m not aiming for cute, though,” Lexa complained.

“Oh? What _were_ you aiming for, then?”

“Sexy, hot, fuckable, take your pick,” Lexa rattled off, and Clarke sighed exasperatedly, though inwardly she agreed with every single one of those adjective Lexa had listed. The girl practically _radiated_ sex appeal.

“A valiant effort,” Clarke laughed, and Lexa huffed, turning back to her work, but Clarke knew that she wasn’t _really_ mad at her, as their hands were still linked under the table, Lexa’s thumb tracing shapes on the pale expanse of Clarke’s skin.

“I guess I’ll have to try harder next time,” she sighed, and Clarke pressed another kiss to her cheek.

“I think you’re doing pretty well.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

* * *

 

Lexa had, once again, offered to carry Clarke's books for her in one hand, the other laced with Clarke's as they set off to Kane's class together, occasionally bumping shoulders and smiling rather stupidly at each other.

This time, however, Clarke seemed to realize that walking through the hallways was a lot easier than usual.

"Interesting." Clarke murmured to herself, cerulean eyes surveying the scene of students desperately getting out of their way.

"What is?" Lexa inquired curiously, tilting her head like a puppy.

And goddamn, if it wasn't the cutest thing Clarke had ever seen, especially since it was from the usually stoic, leering Commander Lexa.

"It's been almost a full minute, an honest to god sixty actual seconds without a freshman...or any underclassmen bumping into me." Clarke thought aloud.

Lexa frowned defensively. "They bump into you?"

Clarke paused for a moment before grinning in disbelief, tugging Lexa's jacket a little closer. "Oh my god." She breathed. This hadn't happened since the first day back from New Year's Eve. It was the letterman.

More than that, however, it was simply Lexa freaking Woods.

"Unbelievable." Clarke breathed.

"Clarke, as much as I love conversing with you, it's really hard to do so when you only speak every other word aloud." Lexa teased, giving her hand a squeeze.

"It's you." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it. The students are giving me neck room because I'm either with you, or wearing your jacket, or both."

Lexa smirked at that.

"This isn't fair." Clarke pouted, watching as Lexa slipped Clarke's books into her book bag, effectively making the load heavier to carry, but freeing up her other arm as well.

"It's intimidation." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly. "They know better than to get in my way."

Clarke rolled her eyes once more, quite the habit with Lexa. "It's respect. You're the Commander, aka, the most popular girl in school."

Lexa gave Clarke a teasing little smile, leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek. "So now I've transferred my powers to you, my lady."

Clarke sighed wistfully. "If only I could have you walking with me all the time."

"You can." Lexa smirked. "Because you'll always have my letterman."

Clarke paused, tugging the aforementioned jacket closer around herself, cutely defensive. "I what?"

"You heard me." Lexa's smirk never faltered. "It's yours, now."

Clarke's heart skipped a beat. Oh, god. This was officially serious now. Lexa meant business. This was the highest honor, the greatest compliment…

And this time, Clarke needed to accept.

"Really?" Clarke croaked out, hating herself for sounding as starstruck as she felt.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to wear it." Lexa murmured. They never broke stride, but her toned arm found its way around Clarke's waist, pulling her closer.

Oh, yeah, Clarke could get used to this.

"Now, when people see you..." Lexa smiled. "They'll know you're mine."

Clarke was a total believer in self identity, and fulfillment, and independence. Possessive relationships weren't her thing. But god, when Lexa said it ? She found herself wanting it, pressing against Lexa's side, catching and challenging each and every stare.

Yeah, she'd seen the way other girls had been gaping at the way Lexa was all over her. Good. She wanted them to see her with Lexa, in every way feasible.

"How am I supposed to pay you back for this?" Clarke wondered aloud.

"Pay me back?" Lexa scoffed. "It's a gift, Clarke. It's a token of our relationship, I-"

"I'm getting dinner for our next date." Clarke suggested wryly.

"What?" Lexa frowned, "Clarke, no, I'll pay- ...wait." Lexa felt her smirk tug at her pillowy lips. "Next date? As in, you want another?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh, did you not want one?"

Lexa froze, absolutely balking. "Wait, no! Clarke, that's not what I meant! Of course I absolutely want-"

Lexa froze when she felt Clarke laugh against her lips in a light, promising kiss, that immediately deepened. Lexa stopped by Kane's door as she snaked her arms around Clarke's waist, moaning softly as she pressed Clarke against her own body, sucking softly on her bottom lip as she was granted access.

Normally, any other couple would have been wolf whistled at.

Lexa's presence deterred any of that behavior, and Clarke was soaking it up.

"It would be my honor to have another date with you." Lexa murmured as she pulled away, their foreheads pressed together.

Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks, immediately blushing herself when she noticed that Lexa was being genuine, all the bravado from her voice now gone. "Really?" She asked softly, though she believed Lexa wholeheartedly.

"Really." Lexa affirmed, leaning back in to kiss her some more.

"Lexa." Clarke whined softly. "We have..." Another luscious kiss filled the space where her words should've been, and Clarke groaned, trying to remember anything other than how much she was attracted to Lexa . "Class." She panted. "We have class."

"Do we?" Lexa feigned confusion. "I could've sworn we were about to go to my car to continue this little session of ours."

Clarke bit her lip to hide her grin. Lexa was just as eager as she was.

"Do you know what's good about being the TA, Clarke?" Lexa murmured, her hands coming up to brush Clarke's cheeks, gently rubbing across her lips, feeling their softness.

"Hmm?" Clarke answered a little distractedly.

"I get to come and check on you." Lexa whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on Clarke's neck, sending shivers up the blonde's spine, in the rapidly emptying hallways. "So..." kiss. "You better..." kiss. "Be good." Lexa stopped at Clarke's favorite spot, suckling gently, causing Clarke to moan softly, biting her lip.

"Ladies!" Kane called from down the hallway, clearly not able to see what they were up to.

"Sir!" Clarke stumbled back, though Lexa steadied her with lightning quick reaction.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Kane hummed cheerily as he pushed the door to his classroom open.

Lexa cocked a brow, leaning forward, lips grazing Clarke's ear to mumble, "He's definitely getting some."

Clarke smirked and nodded, allowing Lexa to hold the door for her as they slipped into the room.

* * *

 

Lexa knew, the moment that Clarke was called out of chemistry to go and help her mother, that she was in for a wild experience.

Conveniently enough, Pike was absent, and a substitute teacher sat in his place, absentmindedly completing the crossword and letting the students do whatever they wanted, so long as they didn’t draw his attention.

Barely a moment after Clarke’s form disappeared from behind the closed door, there was a flurry of movement, and Lexa found herself surrounded, outnumbered, by delinquents.

Bellamy, as always, fixed her with a glare, which Lexa happily returned, before she turned to observe the others situated around her.

Monty shot her an apologetic glance, and Lexa’s gaze softened when it reached him, because she knew Monty was a pacifist at heart, and was likely only a part of the intimidation party by moral obligation. Jasper, likewise, was just sitting and grinning, and Murphy besides him looked as bored as always. Raven and Octavia, however, Lexa was the most worried about.

“Delinquents,” Lexa sighed, “I’m assuming this is the part where you threaten to dismember me if I hurt Clarke?”

“Oh no,” Raven grinned, a glint in her eyes that was frankly disturbing, “you wouldn’t get off that easily.”

“I really don’t see the need for this―”

“You see, Woods,” Raven continued, “I actually kinda like you. But Clarke? Clarke is special, Clarke is like…” she trailed off, searching for an apt descriptor.

“Monty’s mom’s chocolate cake,” Jasper supplied.

“An unlimited supply of puppies.”

“Hot cocoa on a cold day.”

“The sweet embrace of death.”

“O _kay_ , Murphy, maybe not that one, but I think she gets it,” Raven interjected, and Murphy offered her a jaunty salute, “anyways, Clarke is the best, deserves the best, and we’re here to make sure that happens.” She fixed Lexa with a steely look. “Are you that?”

“I can only try to be,” Lexa answered honestly, and Bellamy huffed at her response, obviously still wary of her intentions towards Clarke.

“Did you have something you wanted to say, Blake?” Lexa was never one to back down from a challenge, and she had plenty of problems with the male Blake twin.

“I do, actually,” Bellamy snipped, “you think that you’re the right thing for Clarke, but Clarke needs more than just some womanizing playboy who’s used to getting everything she wants. Clarke isn’t some sort of prize.”

“I know that!” Lexa seethed. “And what, like you’d be any better for her?”

“Clarke’s my friend,” Bellamy shot back, “one of my best friends, and I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“I assure you that isn’t my intention _Blake_ ,” Lexa almost snarled.

“Then what _are_ your intentions? To fuck her and then leave her?”

“Why you little―”

“OKAY there. Bell, down boy, Woods, cool it. This is supposed to be a friend interrogation, not a war.” Lexa’s attention was drawn away by Raven snapping in front of her face. “Do I have your attention now? Sheesh, you two really need to just go punch a wall or something, get all of this negative energy out.”

“We aren’t trying to insult you,” Octavia added with a glare in her brother’s direction, “just a friendly reminder that if you hurt Clarke we’ll end you.”

“I mean, I set Bell on fire and I have sex with him,” Raven grinned, “imagine what I could do to someone who I _don’t_ have sex with.” She paused, eyes briefly scanning the expanse of Lexa’s body. “Not for lack of attraction, though, because I’ve gotta admit you’re hot, Woods.”

“...thanks?” Lexa was well aware of the affect she had on other people, especially when it came to her looks, but she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to accept Raven’s compliment or reject it in this situation. Frankly, the conversation was giving her whiplash.

“No, seriously, we may not all look like we’re dangerous, but we could deal some serious damage. Bell’s already threatened to flatten you, and O’s been taking lessons from Lincoln.” Octavia grinned at the mention of her boyfriend and Lexa fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Murphy could… I don’t know, Murphy, what _can_ you do?”

“Not draw giraffe legs, that’s for damn sure,” Murphy snarked, looking at his nails.

“Right, he’s new to the whole _friend_ thing, Jasper could whip up some weird chemical cocktail to make you grow a third arm or something―”

“Raven that isn’t how chemistry works―”

“―and my homeboy Monty over here is _almost_ as smart as me―”

“― _almost_ ? _Please_ , Reyes, I absolutely demolished you in the SAT―”

“―and would absolutely wreck you,” Raven concluded, before her eyes narrowed, “the fuck are you talking about, I got the higher SAT score?”

“In your dreams, maybe.”

“Oh it is _on_ , you little―” Murphy cleared his throat, and Lexa turned her attention to the usually snarky boy, who at this point appeared to be the only sane delinquent in her presence, which was saying something, because it was _Murphy_.

“I think we’ve strayed off topic here,” his gaze shifted to Bellamy and Raven, who were shifting in their seats, though neither of them looked at all repentful.

“Anyways, Woods, the moral of this story is don’t fuck up.”

“I got that, thanks, Murphy.”

“Anytime, Woods, anytime.”

“Right,” Raven picked up, “what Murphy said. And now, to start off the in-depth description of the Reyes certified fuck-you-up procedure―” she stopped abruptly as the door to the classroom swung open once more, and Lexa sagged in relief as Clarke stepped through, and the blonde smiled brightly upon making eye contact with the surrounded girl.

“Hello again,” Clarke greeted happily before she leant down to deliver a swift kiss to Lexa’s lips, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lexa breathed, completely honestly.

“She was gone for like, ten minutes,” Murphy deadpanned.

“All the more reason to miss her,” Lexa shot back, and Murphy held up his hands in surrender, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _dramatic gay bullshit._

Raven was doing her best impression of an angel, and Clarke’s eyes narrowed visibly upon noticing the seating arrangement.

“You guys?” There was an edge to her tone, and Raven smiled innocently up at her.

“We were just having a nice chat with Lexy-loo here,” Raven assured her, and Lexa’s eyes narrowed at the nickname, “isn’t that right, Woods?”

“Oh, definitely,” she responded dryly, and Clarke sighed, shooing her friends away.

“Standard intimidation?”

“They tried,” Lexa laughed, “Reyes kept getting off-topic and Blake looked like he wanted to punch me.”

“Oh god I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Lexa consoled, pulling Clarke closer so that she could kiss her tenderly, “you saved me, my hero.”

“My friends are idiots.”

“I’ve never agreed with you more.”

* * *

 

Despite all that had been going on, what with Lexa dating Clarke, and Aden's secret beatings with Dax, solace could be found in Kru movie night.

As always, Lincoln, Aden, Lexa and Anya took a break from their significant others and, armed with handfuls of candy and popcorn, would settle down in Indra and Gus' theatre room to watch the chosen flick of the evening.

Clad in their pajamas, they'd all plopped themselves down on the reclining chairs. It felt like home.

Sure, they'd fight over the film to watch, but that was a welcomed struggle, one which Aden usually won, because all three of the older "Kru" members secretly catered to his every whim.

"Finding nemo?" Aden tried, browsing through the free selection on the smart tv.

"More like losing Anya." Anya snorted. "As in, if you pick that, I'm out."

Aden rolled his eyes when Lincoln laughed at that.

"Okay, well, what do you suggest, Anya? Lincoln?" Aden sassed.

Lincoln looked thoughtful. "You know what's a really good film I saw with Octavia?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Enlighten us, loser."

"The notebook." Lincoln grinned excitedly. "But, god, you're gonna need tissues. And someone to cuddle with, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Anya held a hand up in disbelief. "The notebook?" She snorted. "What are we, depressed straights?"

Lincoln looked hurt. "I'm not depressed." He protested. "I'm very happy, thanks."

Anya rolled her eyes. "The only excuse for that is if you were trying to get her to cry on your shoulder, so you could, you know..." Anya smirked. "Slip an arm around her, and-"

Aden gagged. "Guys! No! Don't you dare taint movie night!"

Anya snorted. "The Notebook would've tainted it for sure."

Aden sighed. "And what would you have chosen, Anya?"

"Oh, that's easy." Anya smirked. "Die Hard."

"Die Hard?" Aden repeated in disbelief.

Lincoln smirked now, having the upper hand. "Seriously An? Die Hard? That's your idea of romance? Hey, let's get snuggled up into our pj's and watch Die Hard!"

"Romance?" Anya snorted. "Who exactly would I be trying to romance here? My kid cousin, my rival cousin, or you?"

Aden ignored their banter, turning to Lexa. "Lex, back me up. Die Hard is barbaric."

Lexa was curled up in her seat, silent as ever, grinning at her lit phone screen, texting back and forth.

**Commander Hearteyes** **:**

_ They're being idiots. Arguing between The Notebook and Die Hard. _

**Clarke <3** **:**

_ Those are...starkly different. _

**Clarke** **:**

_ What would you watch if I were there ? ;) _

**Commander Hearteyes** **:**

_ You _ .

**Clarke <3** **:**

_ Smooth. _

**Commander Hearteyes** **:**

_ I'm just getting started ;) _

Aden's smile softened, but it was too late. Anya was ready to pounce.

"Lexa!" She snapped. "Would you stop drooling over Griffin and get your ass into gear?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Die Hard is barbaric, The Notebook is pathetic, and I vote we should watch an old classic like Citizen Kane."

Anya made a disgusted face. "Citizen Kane?" She scoffed. "What are you? Like, eighty-seven? I think, when we asked for a movie, we meant one from this fucking millennium."

Lexa shrugged indifferently.

Aden sighed. "We're watching Mean Girls." He decided.

Lincoln lit up. "I love that movie!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Why bother when we have Regina George-" she took a lollipop from the stack and threw it at Lexa's head. "-Right here!"

Lexa dodged quickly, ducking with a scowl on her features.

Anya was relentless. "Tell your girl it's movie night." She reiterated, just like when Lexa had been with Costia.

Lexa felt a smile tug at her lips. "Clarke's my girl." She whispered, and Aden grinned.

"Yes, sherlock, we know." Anya snorted, but she couldn't help the grin on her lips. She liked Clarke, because she'd never seen Lexa so happy, and alive.

"One sec." Lexa promised, whipping out her phone.

**Commander Hearteyes** **:**

_ Duty calls. The movie is starting. Will try to text you throughout, _

**Clarke <3** **:**

_ Don't you dare. Family time is important. Kiss Aden for me. _

Lexa's heart did little flips when she read the message. God, Clarke was so amazing. It was nothing like the way Costia demanded her attention.

**Commander Hearteyes** **:**

_ Clarke, you're so, so incredible. And really hot. _

**Clarke <3** **:**

_ <3 Just text me later _

**Commander Hearteyes** **:**

_ Count on it babe. _

Lexa stowed her phone in her pocket, yanking Aden down by his arm when he'd walked by, intent on going to his seat. She grinned when he squealed slightly in surprise, peppering his face with kisses.

"Ew, Lex, stop!" Aden wheeze between fits of laughter. "This...Is SO gross..."

Lexa grinned. "Found your new weakness. It's kisses."

Aden rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Never again." He reminded. "And NEVER in public."

Lincoln and Anya watched with amusement as Lexa let him stand, but not before giving him a quick kiss to the forehead.

"From Clarke." Lexa reminded gently, and shared Aden's grin as he sat back into his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace the emojis behind Clarke and Lexa's names because ao3 rejected them.
> 
> Finally, an actual date between the two... what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Let us know. See you next week!


	13. January Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to this chapters betas, [Kelly](http://lexaspeanut.tumblr.com/) and [Maria](http://clxtra.tumblr.com) and also [Izzy](http://willhevondale.tumblr.com/) for screaming her approval every now and then.

The doorbell rang and a smile immediately crossed Lexa’s face, but before she could move to get up, Aden was out of his seat like a shot, bolting across the floor, his sock-clad feet easily skidding to his destination. 

“I’ve got it!” he called unnecessarily over his shoulder, and Lexa laughed lightly as he practically flung the door open, Clarke’s face obscured by a large brown bag of groceries. 

“Honey,” she called teasingly, and Lexa felt her smile widen, cheeks aching slightly from the pressure, “I’m home.” Aden took the groceries from her with ease, and Clarke smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. At the sight of the two of them being so familiar with one another, Lexa felt herself turn into a small puddle of goo [gay], and she knew if she’d been alone a soft utterance of  _ aww  _ would have escaped her lips. 

“Thanks, Aden,” Clarke laughed, before quickly making her way over to Lexa, who was leaning on the entrance to the kitchen. She pressed a soft kiss to both of the girl’s cheeks, before standing on tip-toe to reach Lexa’s forehead, kissing the spot between her eyebrows. 

“Hey,” she whispered, somewhat breathlessly, as Lexa pulled her closer, the taller girl smiling down at her. 

“What?” Lexa teased. “No kiss on the lips?”

“Not with that attitude, no,” Clarke shot back, and Lexa pouted. The blonde girl went to move away, but Lexa spun her back around, swallowing Clarke’s laugh as she pressed their lips together quickly. As she made to deepen the embrace, Aden coughed awkwardly, and Lexa huffed when Clarke pulled away with an apologetic glance. 

“Sorry Aden,” Clarke laughed, and he shook his head, glancing between the two of them. 

“I’ll be in my room, pretending I don’t exist,” he assured them, and Clarke abandoned Lexa’s side to pull him in for a quick hug. 

“I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready,” she told him, “we don’t want you to starve, now, do we?” Aden grinned up at her before saluting at Lexa and scampering up the stairs. 

“You’re so good with him,” Lexa murmured, once more pulling Clarke into an embrace, peppering kisses along her face. 

“He’s a joy,” Clarke assured her, “he’s like, my new best friend.”

“I thought that was me?” Lexa pouted, and Clarke laughed softly. 

“You’re a little more than that,” she consoled, and Lexa sighed contentedly, breathing in the scent of Clarke’s shampoo and revelling in the warmth that radiated from the other girl. 

Despite her protests, Lexa was truly in awe of the way Clarke interacted with her little brother. No matter how many times she thought about it, or said it aloud, it was truly astounding to her. 

Clarke was too good for her. 

Lexa knew her own worth. 

She was successful in everything she participated in, whether it be school, or sports, or just life in general. She’d entered the world leaps and bounds ahead of her peers just because of her name, and thus had grown up already displayed on a golden pedestal. But Clarke? Clarke was so much better than she could ever hope to be.

Clarke was wholesome and good in all of the places that Lexa lacked. She was brightness and sunshine and warmth while Lexa was a jaded echo of a person still trying to find her way in the world. While Lexa had worth in business and sports and wealth, Clarke was simply a good person, and Lexa often felt that she didn’t deserve her. 

“Hey.” Lexa’s eyes opened slowly to find Clarke’s cerulean gaze locked onto her own, concern shining in bright orbs. “You okay?”

“Mhm,” Lexa assured, “just thinking.”

“You think too loud,” Clarke told her matter-of-factly, “and your stomach complains too loudly.” As if on cue, Lexa’s stomach grumbled, and the two girls exchanged a soft grin. “Methinks the commander needs sustenance.”

“My hero,” Lexa grinned, before moving with Clarke to the bag of groceries. “What are we making?”

“Pizza,” Clarke quipped, “my dad’s favorite.”

“Your dad had good taste,” Lexa shot back, and Clarke smiled at the memory. 

“He would have liked you,” she said offhandedly as she pulled out ingredients, and Lexa grinned. 

“Of course,” she parroted back, “he had good taste, remember?”

There was something about moving around the kitchen with Clarke that fuelled the domestic instincts within Lexa, and her mind couldn’t help but wander to a time in the future, she wasn’t sure how long, with her and Clarke dancing around a kitchen that was different, that was  _ theirs _ , small voices in the background whining for their breakfast. 

“How do you like your pies?” Clarke asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Thick, or thin?”

“I like my pizza how I like my girls,” Lexa shot back with a smirk, “thicc.” Clarke rolled her eyes and thwacked Lexa on the head softly, to which the other girl just laughed. 

“You’re an idiot, Alexandria,” Clarke complained, but Lexa merely batted her eyelashes at the artist. 

“You love it, Miss Griffin,” Lexa shot back. 

“Maybe a little,” Clarke conceded, before turning back to the dough in front of her, working it out with her hands. 

“There’s going to be flour everywhere,” Lexa sighed, and Clarke quirked an eyebrow. 

“That is what tends to happen when you make a pizza, Lex, flour gets everywhere.”

“Really?” Lexa snipped coyly, and Clarke looked up from her work. 

“Lexa, what―” she yelped as Lexa deftly grabbed a handful of flour and flung it at the unassuming girl, grinning at the genuine outrage in Clarke’s voice. 

“Alexandria Anastasia Woods!” Clarke laughed, picking up flour of her own, “get back here!” And so a chase around the kitchen ensued, flour thrown all around, and both girls were absolutely covered by the end of it, breathless and grinning when Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“You taste like flour,” Lexa pouted, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Whose fault is that, dork?” she snarked, before shaking her head. 

“I’m going to need to change shirts now, thanks, Lex,” she sighed, spreading sauce onto the finished pizza crust.

“I’ll go grab you one,” Lexa offered, and Clarke shot her a smile. The brunette made her way out of the kitchen and in the direction to the guest house where she’d taken up occupation, a spring to her step because of the events of the night so far.

Her own shirt was covered in flour, so she dug through her closet for two shirts, quickly discarding her current one in favor of a worn green flannel, and then continued to look for something for Clarke to wear. She paused, before her eyes settled on one shirt in specific, and a small grin made its way across her face as she grabbed it. 

_ Perfect _ . 

By the time she made it back to the kitchen, Clarke was humming to herself, dancing around as she sprinkled cheese onto the pizza, and Lexa walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s stomach and resting her head atop the other girl’s. 

“Your shirt, milady,” she grinned, and Clarke turned around and kissed her before taking the shirt, not bothering to look at it. 

“Bathroom?”

“What?” Lexa pouted. “You aren’t going to change here?”

“Not yet, ladykiller,” Clarke laughed, “patience is a virtue you know.”

“Down the hall and to the left,” Lexa told her, “I’ll start cutting the peppers.”

“Don’t cut yourself babe,” Clarke called over her shoulder, “I may need those fingers later.” Lexa choked on her breath at Clarke’s innuendo, as the girl usually wasn’t so brazen when sober, and tried to ignore the fire the very thought ignited within her. 

Chopping the peppers was therapeutic, and she found her heartbeat steadying to match the rhythm she set, calming herself down. 

All of her efforts in slowing her heartrate completely failed when Clarke re-entered the room, Lexa’s practice jersey long and a bit big for the girl, but, like the sight of Clarke in her letterman, it did ungodly  _ things  _ to Lexa. 

“Your practice jersey?” Clarke asked coyly. “Really?”

For a moment, Lexa forgot how to access her vocabulary, voice dying in her throat as she drank in the sight of her girl, in  _ her  _ practice jersey. “You look… fantastic.”

“Because I’m wearing your clothes?”

“You look stunning all the time,” Lexa assured her, cupping Clarke’s face softly, “but wearing my clothes makes me infinitely more attracted to you because it lets the world know you’re  _ mine _ .” A light blush colored Clarke’s cheeks, but she smirked up at Lexa. 

“And you’re mine,” she shot back. 

“Always,” Lexa promised. 

As the evening progressed, the two got their act together enough to finish at least throwing their pizzas in the oven before Clarke felt herself lifted at the hips, sat down on the edge of the marble counter.

She let out a soft laugh as she entwined her arms around Lexa’s neck, leaning in to meet her lips in a teasing brush.

She had to pinch herself to believe this wasn’t some sort of dream. Here she was, making out with Lexa Woods in her kitchen, making pizzas on their second date. She felt a goofy smile cross her lips. They were  _ dating. _

“Has anyone told you-” Lexa panted softly as her arms tightened their hold around Clarke’s waist. “You are an incredibly good kisser?”

Clarke smirked against Lexa’s kiss-swollen lips. “Once or twice.”

Lexa smirked, teasingly nipping at her bottom lip. “Arrogance suits you, Griffin.”

“Too bad I can’t say the same.” Clarke teased, yelping when Lexa tickled her side slightly, causing her to jump slightly, settling back into Lexa’s hold.

Lexa, on the other hand, busied herself with adorning Clarke’s neck with tender kisses, likely to leave loving bruises in her wake.

“Lex.” Clarke breathed, but it came out as more of a moan.

“Busy.” Lexa hummed against her skin, hands softly rubbing Clarke’s back.

“Indra…Or Gus-” Clarke’s ragged half-complaint was waved off nonchalantly.

“Not home. Went out.” Lexa murmured, smirking against her skin when she elicited yet another soft whine from Clarke.

“Anya?” Clarke pressed, though her fingers were gently massaging the baby curls at the base of Lexa’s neck, egging her on further.

“Date night.” Lexa and Clarke both paused to momentarily grimace, before Lexa continued her torturously sweet marking.

Clarke melted against her body, and Lexa gladly supported her weight, kissing her jaw softly. “My mom is so going to murder me.” She grumbled into Lexa’s neck, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume.

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem to adore the idea of us dating.” Lexa noted nonchalantly, her grip still tight on Clarke’s hips. “Must be all the lovely rumors. You know. That I’m a player, and I can’t be with just one girl, and-”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her mother’s words. Lexa was nothing like that. She was an absolute gentlewoman. Clarke played along teasingly.“Well. I like to think I tamed you.” She shifted slightly, a playful smirk on her lips. “Are you thinking of…settling down, anytime soon?” She teased, leaning forward to run her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip.

Lexa was left slightly breathless, she only nodded vigorously, returning to Clarke’s lips once more, smiling against Clarke’s grin.

“Lexa.” Clarke hummed against their kisses, growing more and more heated.

“Hmm?”

“Pizza.” Clarke huffed. “We have to get it out.”

Lexa gave her an ungodly eye roll and sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “A lift down, my lady?” She offered.

Clarke laughed as Lexa gently tugged her down, wrapping her arms around her once more.

“Lexa! They’re gonna burn!” She complained. “And that can’t happen, because I need to prove to you that my pizza kicked your pizza’s ass!”

Lexa’s competitive side was on in an instant. “Oh? Really, now?”

Clarke smirked. “Call Aden. It’s time for a taste test.”

* * *

 

“So?” Lexa pressed, head propped up on her elbow, emerald gaze staring her brother down.

Clarke rolled her eyes from her seat beside Lexa, also across from Aden, watching him stare at both half bitten pizza slices before him.

“Well…” He sighed thoughtfully, screwing his face up cutely, just like Lexa did subconsciously.

Clarke felt her heart flutter at the sight of the Woods siblings together. How quickly they’d become such an important part of her life.

“The barbecue chicken pizza is…so, so good.” Aden admitted, and Lexa let out a whoop, turning to Clarke with a smirk. Before she could open her mouth, Aden sighed, “But, I have to give it to the three cheese pep-“ Before Aden could finish, Clarke was cheering in her seat.

“Hell yeah! Suck on that, Woods!” She grinned, watching as Aden took another bite, closing his eyes in bliss.

Lexa feigned a look of hurt. “Your own sister, Aden?” She teased. “You’d hurt me like this?”

Aden shrugged. “Sorry, but…It’s Clarke. She knows her way around a kitchen.”

Lexa bit back a smile. She turned to Clarke, hand gently squeezing hers under the table. “You hear that, babe? You’re the champion.”

Clarke smiled. “Well, you should try some and see why.”

Lexa smirked. “Feed it to me?”

Clarke rolled her eyes but grabbed a slice anyway, bringing it to Lexa’s lips, feeling an unanticipated heat roll through her body when Lexa bit down, moaning softly.

Aden looked mortified. “Uh.” He began, shooting out of his seat. “Movie night?”

Lexa turned towards him, momentarily broken out of her trance. “Huh?”

Aden quirked a brow. “It’s movie night. You said so, earlier.”

Lexa glanced at him. “Yeah, pipsqueak. For the adults.”

Aden rolled his eyes at his sister’s lighthearted teasing, but of course, Clarke came to his defense.

“I want Aden there.” Clarke protested kindly.

Lexa’s heart did little flips as she wore an amused smile. “Pick something good, Aden.”

Aden nodded, stopping only when Clarke leaned back to tug him into a small hug, causing them both to laugh.

Lexa had never felt happier.

The cleanup was simple, and in no time, Lexa and Clarke were joining Aden in the movie room. Clarke’s eyes lit up as she took in the room. “So this is the famous spot, huh?”

“I’d say this is where the magic happens, but we all know that’s my bedroom- Ow.” Lexa gently rubbed at the spot Clarke had lightly slapped on her arm, smiling to let Clarke know she was teasing.

“Any special seating arrangements?” Clarke teased.

“Dibs on sitting next to Clarke!” Both Woods siblings fired off at once.

Clarke cocked a brow, an amused smile on her lips.

Lexa looked offended. “Who’s dating Clarke, again?”

Aden snorted. “Should be me, since I’ve done ninety percent of the work-”

Lexa silenced him by hurling a pillow at him.

Clarke bit back her laughter. “Guys, I’ll sit in the middle.”

Lexa shook her head. “You’ll do no such thing.” She protested, falling back onto the reclining chair, tugging Clarke down into her lap.

Clarke laughed and yelped as she fell onto Lexa’s lap, feeling an exciting thrill at the contact.

Aden huffed and sat beside them, though Clarke shuffled slightly so that Aden could easily lean a head on her shoulder, though Lexa’s arms were around her waist.

The movie was long forgotten for Clarke, as she was so busy thinking of how much she adored Aden, lightly falling asleep an hour in, his head on Clarke’s shoulder, vulnerably. Lexa, on the other hand, was busy pressing soft kisses to Clarke’s neck, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

Really, Clarke could get used to this life.

Unfortunately, reality caught up with her, and she fell asleep, feeling safe enough to go limp in Lexa’s protective arms, just like Aden had with her. It wasn’t too long until Lexa herself nodded off into the warm, safe realm of sleep. 

Lexa woke up to a low chuckle, accompanied by, “This is so gay.”

She snapped her virid gaze up, arms immediately tightening around Clarke’s waist. Anya was in the doorway, grinning at her lit phone. She’d snapped a picture of the two Woods siblings and Clarke, all sleeping peacefully, the movie long over.

“Huh?” Lexa whispered groggily. “Time.”

“Eleven thirty.” Anya smirked. “Blondie’s late. Unless, of course, you’re planning a sleepover so early in the dating stages?”

Lexa blinked. Clarke would definitely want to be getting home. She moved a stiff arm, motioning to Aden. “Can you take him up?”

Anya nodded, coming to Aden, gently rousing him.

“Hey An.” He murmured hazily, reluctantly lifting his head from Clarke’s arm. “How’d your date go?”

Anya smirked. “Not so PG rated.”

Aden made a face of horror.

“Oh, good, he’s up.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Can you maybe try not to give us nightmares?”

Anya shrugged shamelessly, yanking Aden up. “Come on, kid. Let’s turn in before Gus and Indra get home and tell us all about how love can bloom even in their fifties. It’s gross.”

Aden nodded his agreement and looked back at Clarke and Lexa wistfully.

“I got her.” Lexa assured, as if reading his mind. “I’ll tell her you said goodnight.”

Aden nodded and left with Anya, leaving Lexa and Clarke to the room. Lexa leaned forward, placing several soft kisses to Clarke’s neck, waking her gently.

“Hmm.” Clarke grumbled, turning towards Lexa, burrowing deeper into her warmth.

Lexa’s heart fluttered. Clarke was adorable.

“Hey, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, running her hands in Clarke’s hair. “We have to get up.”

“Five more minutes.” Clarke protested sleepily, clinging to Lexa.

Lexa chuckled. “You’re comfortable, I take it?”

“Mhmm, you’re so warm.” Clarke complimented hazily.

“I hate to do this to you, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, kissing her shoulder. “But it’s eleven-thirty. Your curfew is already up.”

“Huh?” Clarke shot up like a rocket, and Lexa regretted it. She already missed holding Clarke.

“You know you’re more than welcome to stay.” Lexa offered quietly. “There’s a guest bedroom-”

“My mom would murder me.” Clarke shook her head apologetically.

“I know.” Lexa nodded. “Do you want me to drive you home, Clarke? I can have Anya bring your car tomorrow.”

Clarke bit her lip, shaking her head. “Nah, it’s okay. I’ll be alright.”

Lexa looked concerned. “Are you positive?”

At that, Clarke smiled, and Lexa rose, gently guiding Clarke out of the room, towards the door. She sighed as she opened it, and a gust of chilly air swept around them both.

“Oh, Lex, it’s freezing.” Clarke mumbled. “Stay inside.”

Lexa shook her head. “I always walk my dates out.” She announced with a sly smile.

Clarke cocked a brow, a teasing smile on her lips as well. “You have many dates?”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her flush against her. “Not many I’d like to have over again and again.” She murmured, leaning down to kiss Clarke.

It was warm, soft, and electric. Immediately, Clarke felt very awake. They parted slowly, Lexa holding Clarke’s hand as she walked out to her car. Lexa frowned disdainfully.

“I’ll be fine, Lexa.” Clarke rolled her eyes, and Lexa was in awe at Clarke’s ability to read her thoughts without even seeing her.

“You can take my car.” Lexa offered gently.

Clarke smirked. “Your baby? Wow, you must really like me.”

Lexa nodded, watching as Clarke got into the driver’s seat, leaning into her open window. “I really do.” She informed her.

Clarke pecked her lips, sighing blissfully.

“I’ll text you…as soon as you’re home.” Lexa reminded, smiling when Clarke nipped at her bottom lip in a playful kiss.

“Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke sighed against her lips.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, staying out in the cold air as she watched Clarke take off.

* * *

 

By the end of their second official date, rumors about Clarke and Lexa, fondly dubbed "Clexa" after Raven's hit video of them kissing on New Year's Eve, spread like wildfire.

Of course, that came with the territory of dating the most popular figure in school, that being Lexa Woods.

Some of the rumors were harmless bits of slander or gossip, tossed about like the rumor mill like grain fed to pecking chickens. Others, however, were particularly malicious, and Clarke had to wonder who in their right mind had that much time to start and spread such cruel, invasive comments.

Lexa seemed entirely unfazed by it all, likely used to being the center of attention everywhere she went. Her parents did a decent job of keeping her out of the spotlight in her adolescent years, but for all intents and purposes, they were grooming her to be the heir to their tech empire. That meant Lexa would, upon graduating high school, possibly college, be a full fledged celebrity.

Her looks only doubled the likelihood of that happening.

So, as Clarke succumbed to every bit and detail of their relationship being torn up by rumors, Lexa took it in full stride, unafraid of her public displays of affection for Clarke.

She wanted the world to know that she belonged to Clarke Griffin, even if unofficially.

Clarke donned Lexa's letterman more often than not, so as to protect herself from the biting January chill, but also to remind herself that Lexa wanted her. It was hard, what with her insecurities. Particularly after the incident.

She shoved those thoughts away as she made her way into the restroom, during one of her rare instances when she wasn't with Lexa.

She froze before the second door that led to the sinks, when she distinctly heard Lexa's name. It wasn't too common of a name, and at this school, the odds of it being anyone else were particularly slim.

Clarke couldn't recognize the voices.

"I mean, you can't just do that, right?" The first voice asked.

"Totally." The second voice chimed in.

"I mean, like, listen. There are rules to dating. If you don't put out on the third date, you're a fucking prude. Plain and simple." The first girl spoke with a sense of authority, on all things prude and not.

Clarke didn't believe in those roles, of "prude" and "slut" and the third date rule. She had always been taught that everyone has their own pace, and their own wants and needs.

That was not the shared dogma of the rest of her high school, it seemed.

"Look, I mean it's Alexandria fucking Woods. She's the hottest person here."

"Ew."

"Aren't you bi?"

"That was last week. I'm straight again."

"Oh."

"But I totally get where you're coming from. Like, Clarke Griffin first of all? Why?"

"Um, she's hot too."

"Right, but like...Lexa totally goes for hot girls that would let her fuck them...Like Costia."

Clarke wanted to cover her ears. God, it was so gross. There was so much inherently wrong with the conversation. The judging, the ridiculing of sexualities, the gossip.

But she couldn't help the creeping feeling that they were right.

"So...would you?" Girl two chimed.

"What?"

"Would you have sex with Lexa on the third date?"

"I'd let her take me in this bathroom right now if she asked!"

"Oh my god, you're so bad!" The second girl giggled.

Clarke felt sick to her stomach.

"Listen." The first girl chirped. "Five bucks says Clarke Griffin is getting her ass dumped by next week."

"Really? I think she'll put out." The second girl tried.

"No, you idiot. That's why Finn Collins dumped her ass. They were together for months and she wouldn't even give him a handjob. So he cheated. She's probably just dating Lexa for her money."

"She totally deserved that. Oh my god. Two months? With someone as hot as Finn Collins? What's wrong with her? Is she, like, missing a part?"

The two girls started laughing once more and Clarke wheeled around, right into Raven, who'd been passing by outside.

"Griff!" She cheered, and Clarke made quick work of hiding her sick, pale expression. She tried not to shake with anger at what she'd just heard.

So many talked down on things they knew nothing about.

"Where's Commander sexy?" Raven queried suspiciously.

"Out to lunch." Clarke replied, trying not to sound off. "She uh...got to leave early for some doctor's appointment."

"And she didn't take you?" Raven scoffed. "Tacky."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "She's uh...actually bringing me lunch." Clarke admitted.

Raven smirked. "Nice, you have her whipped. Wanna come with me to the table, then?"

Clarke nodded, tagging along with Raven, trying desperately not to act aloof. She was tough. She could handle this.

"Rae, can I ask you something?" Clarke began gently.

Raven cocked a brow. "You have to ask me if you can ask me something?"

Clarke bit her lip. Raven was always good at being...sexual. She didn't mean that in a bad way, either. Clarke looked up to Raven.

"Do you...know about the third date rule?" Clarke asked offhandedly.

Raven's lips pulled into a smirk. "You giving up your V card to Lexa? Nice. She seems like she'd make a great first."

Clarke looked mortified at that. "Okay, so...that's a thing? To...put out....on the third date?"

Raven looked thoughtful. "Nah."

Clarke looked relieved.

"I mean, some people do on the first, too." Raven shrugged.

Clarke's heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

"B...but I don't know how-"Clarke stumbled. There were so many things wrong. She had no experience, while Lexa seemed to have plenty. She didn't know the first thing about...anything, really. She wasn't nearly as beautiful as Lexa.

And then of course, was the evidence of the incident. Which of course, she'd trained herself not to think about.

She simply wasn't ready.

"Listen." Raven shrugged, not picking up on Clarke's uneasiness. "Lexa will do all the work. Just sit back, relax, and feel good." Raven shrugged.

"I...I don't..." Clarke shook her head as they arrived at the table. Clarke wasn't ready to act fake in front of the entirety of the Delinquents, particularly Bellamy, who'd catch on in a heartbeat, and then skin Lexa alive.

If he could, anyway.

However, Clarke felt two arms wrap around her from behind, one of them holding a takeout bag.

"Hey beautiful." Lexa murmured in her ear, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke's neck.

Clarke whipped around, eyes widening. "Lex." She breathed, eyes settling uneasily on her. "Um. Hey."

Lexa cocked a brow. "Um. Hey?" She echoed. This wasn't her Clarke.

Clarke turned to see Bellamy glaring, and knew they were headed for a battle zone. "Can we...eat somewhere else? A quieter table?"

Lexa nodded, lacing her hand with Clarke's, leading her away from the Delinquents, out to the quad, where several tables sat, untouched in the breeze.

"What's up?" Clarke asked lamely as Lexa set her food down before her.

"What's up? Um, hey?" Lexa echoed. "Are you alright, Clarke? You seem...jittery."

"What?" Clarke scoffed. "Me? Yeah, of course. Right as rain."

Lexa lifted a brow and shrugged, opening up Clarke's food for her.

"Sushi?" Clarke scoffed in amusement.

"Never let it be said that I don't treat my girl." Lexa announced proudly, smiling when she bent down to kiss Clarke's cheek.

"I don't think anyone would dare say that." Clarke retorted, eyes hungrily taking in the small feast. "This...had to have been expensive."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Clarke." She murmured, straddling the bench as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist. "I." She pressed a kiss to Clarke's neck. "Enjoy." another kiss. "Spoiling." She kissed Clarke's jaw. “you."

Clarke turned beet red, suddenly remembering what the girls had said in the bathroom. She shied away ever so slightly, and Lexa frowned.

"Clarke?" She sighed. "Talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong." Lexa pleaded.

"Nothing." Clarke shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you acting like I'm poisoning you with every kiss?" Lexa replied teasingly.

Clarke's heart broke. God, she was so problematic. Lexa didn't deserve her.

"I just..." Clarke shrugged, there was no way she was getting into that confession. "I hear rumors, about us, all the time."

Lexa nodded slowly, withdrawing her arms. "You don't want us to be so...public?" She guessed.

Clarke frowned immediately at the loss. "God no." She shook her head, fisting her hands in Lexa's shirt, pulling her back to where she was. "It's...other stuff. I don't know. I'm being stupid. I don't know what to believe and what not to..."

Lexa nodded. "Hey." She whispered, tilting Clarke's chin up, so their gazes could meet. "I know I can be...a handful." Lexa teased gently.

Clarke shook her head. "It's not you. You're...amazing, to me."

Lexa smiled softly. "How about this: We ignore everything. All the rumors, all the gossip...Because, Clarke, if I have something to tell you, you will hear it from me first. And if you need something, I want to hear it from you. Everything else is irrelevant." She shrugged nonchalantly. "People don't know us as well as they think they do."

Lexa's words soothed Clarke like nothing else.

Suddenly, she was convinced that Lexa could do no wrong, and the third date was suddenly less daunting. If she wanted to, Lexa would be an absolute gentlewoman about it. If she didn't feel ready, Lexa would understand, wouldn't she?

Clarke nodded slowly, lips meeting Lexa's in a tender, relieved kiss.

"Is this okay?" Lexa murmured against her lips. "Should I stop the PDA? Would that make you more comfortable?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Alexandria, if you ever stop the PDA, consider us over." She replied heatedly, giving Lexa a quick kiss on the jaw before leaning back to pop a piece of sushi in her mouth.

Lexa grinned at her, gently drawing patterns on Clarke's arm. "Is it good?"

Clarke just blissfully closed her eyes, and Lexa had her answer.

"I'm excited for our date." Lexa smiled, and surprisingly, Clarke wasn't nervous at all anymore. 

"Me too." Clarke smiled, leaning into Lexa's touch.

* * *

 

Despite her earlier calmness about the date looming on the horizon, Clarke was a worrier at heart, and the anxiety slowly crept its way back into her body until she could no longer ignore it. 

Thankfully, it was almost closing time at the Dropship, so she was able to slink into the back, leaving Octavia to man the remaining customers. The other girl shot her a concerned look which Clarke waved off before turning to the supposed solitude of the back. 

She’d conveniently forgotten Murphy was there. 

Her breath hitched in her throat and her vision swam, and Clarke felt herself swaying dangerously, before steadying hands were placed on her shoulders and bright blue eyes were staring into her own.

“Whoa there, Griffin.” Despite his usual ‘ _ I-don’t-give-a-shit’ _ behavior, Murphy was actually one of the most kind-hearted people Clarke knew, once you got through the seven layers of hell that were his defensive walls and spiky personality, and he always seemed to know when he was most needed. “You alright there?”

“Not really,” Clarke exhaled shakily, blinking rapidly a few times in a valiant effort to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She really hated her anxiety in those moments, when everything became so overwhelming without any rhyme or reason. 

“Focus on me,” Murphy instructed. “You can hear my voice, yeah?”

Clarke nodded, and Murphy squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. 

“That’s good,” he looked around the room quickly, “now I need you to focus on other things you can hear. You don’t need to say them out loud, but just focus on them, okay?”

_ Grease popping _ . 

Murphy had put in another batch of fries, most likely for himself, as he liked to eat as much as he could while on the job, just to spite Wells, who told him that it wasn’t proper ‘workplace etiquette’, and she could hear the distinct popping of the hot oil in the distance. Vaguely, she was aware of the raggedness of her own breathing, but she continued on with the little exercise she’d been given. 

_ Octavia chatting with the customers.  _

Though she was very happy in her relationship with Lincoln, Octavia was known to chat up some of the customers in attempt to get a better tip, and Clarke had to admire her skill at it. She often spent the extra tip money with Clarke shopping, and laughing at the people who kept coming back in attempts to get Octavia to actually date them. 

_ Murphy tapping his foot on the linoleum floor.  _

It was a habit he’d picked up to calm himself down, Clarke remembered, to distract himself from whatever it was bothering him. The steady rhythm of his sneaker was oddly soothing, and Clarke found her breath adjusting to the beat. 

“Good,” Murphy encouraged, “you’re doing great, Clarke. Now repeat that, but with your other senses. What you can feel, see, smell, and so on and so forth.”

She did as instructed, and after a short while, her breathing evened out completely, and she felt her heart rate slow down to a normal pace. 

“Thanks,” she whispered somewhat shakily, accepting the tissue that he’d procured sometime without Clarke noticing, wiping her eyes and then blowing her nose. 

“Wanna talk about it?” he offered, moving away for a brief moment to take the fries out of the deep fryer, and onto a napkin. “You don’t have to, but it helps sometimes.”

“It’s dumb, really,” Clarke muttered, “I don’t even know why I’m so upset about it.”

“Hey,” Murphy interjected, popping a fry into his mouth, “it’s obviously not dumb to you. C’mon, tell Papa John what’s the matter.” He cringed at his own joke and a small smile tugged on Clarke’s lips, his words achieving their intended effect. 

“I overheard some girls talking earlier,” she admitted, sitting across from the boy at one of the barstools, “about the whole third date rule and how if you don’t follow it you’re a prude.” She paused, shaking her head at herself. “And I don’t know why it got to me so much I’m just―”

“Not ready?” Murphy responded with a wry grin, offering the girl a fry which she readily accepted. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, eyes fixated on the floor, “I don’t know. Like I said, it’s stupid.”

“You and I both know that I’m not the best at the whole advice thing,” Murphy opened, and Clarke’s gaze snapped up to reach his own, “in fact, I’m probably the worst person out there to give advice, but I’m gonna give it to you anyways, so stay with me.” Clarke nodded, accepting another fry, and Murphy continued.

“After the whole thing with Queen,” he paused, looking up at the light fixture above them, and Clarke moved her hand to his leg. 

“You don’t have to,” she offered, but he shook his head. 

“No, I’m comforting you, Griff, let me finish,” he scolded lightly, but Clarke gave him his moment to compose himself.

She had never been more angry then the day she got a frantic call from Bellamy saying that Murphy wasn’t responding to any of his messages or calls, and had helped stage a rescue. They’d found him locked in his room, curled up in the corner, tear-tracks running down his face and a bottle of pills clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were pale. 

He’d been at a party, escaping his not-so-great home life, before being lead away by none other than Ontari Queen. 

It took Bellamy and Clarke four hours of coaxing before he even opened his mouth to try and explain himself, and Clarke had felt the cold fury wash over her with the burning passion of a thousand suns. 

Jake had discretely paid for his counselling sessions, and Aurora called in a favor with a lawyer she knew, but, in the end, the justice system had failed them. The Queens were untouchable, especially Ontari, who was a ‘role model for her female peers’ in showing that ‘participating in sports at a professional level was something attainable regardless of sex’. 

That, and of course the idea that a girl could take advantage of a guy? Unthinkable. 

“I hated myself,” he told her, completely honestly, “hated my body, hate how I felt. It was like I was trapped in a shell of someone I couldn’t escape from, and I never thought I’d be able to move past that.”

“How did you?” Clarke asked curiously, and he smiled softly. 

“I found someone who was willing to be patient with me.” His eyes always got a little misty whenever he talked about Emori, and Clarke felt her own heart swell. If anyone deserved someone who was soft and patient and loving, it was Murphy. He’d been hurt too much by the world to get anything less, as a sort of ‘ _ I’m sorry for putting you through all this bullshit’ _ consolation prize. 

“You don’t need to rush yourself,” he told her, and Clarke found herself believing him, “everyone has their own pace when it comes to recovery, and you’re just not at that point yet. Woods doesn’t seem like the type of person to push anyone to do anything.” He paused, chewing on his fries thoughtfully. “And if I’m wrong and she  _ is  _ that sort of person, well.” He motioned vaguely with his hands. “I’ve been told I’m not the most pleasant to deal with.”

Clarke smiled softly, withdrawing her hand from Murphy’s leg. 

“Thanks, John.” He pulled a face at the name, which usually only Emori could get away with calling him, and threw a fry at her, which she easily dodged. 

“Don’t get used to it, Griffin, I’m returning to my usual asshole state of being as we speak.”

“If you ever need help with anything,” she continued seriously, “just ask.”

“Well for starters you could show me how to draw fucking giraffe legs because I can’t seem to figure it out…”

* * *

 

“Aden.” He looked up as Lexa flopped down haphazardly onto his bed, arms stretched out. “I need help.”

“Mentally?” he teased. “Yes you do.” Lexa scowled and shoved him lightly on the shoulder, and Aden just stuck his tongue out in response. 

“Whatcha need, oh sister dearest?”

“I’m trying to figure out where to take Clarke for our third date, because I’m planning this one.”

“Isn’t your date supposed to be this friday?”

“Yes, I know, I’m horrible at planning things, just  _ help  _ me,”

“Did you have  _ any  _ ideas?” Aden sighed, before pulling out his laptop. “Honestly, if I keep planning your dates,  _ I  _ should just be the one dating Clarke.”

“Don’t even joke about that,  _ strikbro _ ,” Lexa huffed, and Aden rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, what does Clarke like?” Aden, of course, knew the answer to this question, but chose instead to let Lexa answer it herself, because he didn’t want to do  _ all  _ the heavy lifting in Operation Clexa. 

“Clarke really likes art,” Lexa muttered to herself, before turning towards Aden. “Are there any good art museums here? Or, like, art workshops or events?”

“I think I remember getting an email about something,” Aden recalled, and then snapped his fingers in triumph, grinning to himself. “Yeah, mom and dad’s secretary forwarded me an invite to a charity gala slash art exhibition that’s going to be here all weekend, opening Friday night.”

“How come I didn’t get that?” Lexa frowned, and Aden tsked. 

“It says it was forwarded to you, too, Lex, you just never check any emails that Peter sends you.”

“Hey,” Lexa defended, “he’s boring and doesn’t like me.”

“That might have something to do with the fact that you set his coat on fire when you were eleven.”

“That was an  _ accident _ ,” Lexa stressed, “and I was eleven, he needs to get over it.”

“Some wounds never heal,” Aden teased, before turning back to his computer, whistling, “this is some high end stuff, Lex, you sure you want to take Clarke there?”

“Of course,” she responded instantly, before frowning slightly, “why wouldn’t I?”

“Well,” Aden began, unsure of how to phrase his thoughts, “Clarke probably isn’t used to being surrounded by a bunch of stuck-up rich people.”

“You mean she might feel uncomfortable?” Lexa frowned. “I can always run interference and make sure that she’s left alone.”

“Also, knowing you,” Aden laughed, “you’ll probably try and buy her one of the most expensive pieces.”

“Clarke deserves the best!” Lexa defended. 

“I know she does,” Aden placated, “but you guys aren’t even officially girlfriends yet, and she’d feel bad if you spent  _ that  _ much money on her.” Lexa frowned at the mention of making things official once more, and Aden caught on quick.

“What?”

“Why does everyone make such a big deal about putting labels on things,” Lexa muttered, mostly to herself, but also so that Aden could hear. “We’re happy, why can’t people just accept it at that?”

“Do you not want Clarke to be your girlfriend?”

“Of course I want her to be my girlfriend,” Lexa shot back indignantly, and at Aden’s motion of surrender she sighed, rubbing her temples, “it’s just. I don’t know. It makes it seem scarier, and I don’t want to lose her.”

A frown tugged on Aden’s lips, and he scooted forward before wrapping his sister into a tight hug. He knew, better than anyone, the severity of Lexa’s fear of abandonment. He’d lived it alongside her. And to see Lexa, who was usually so strong-willed and powerful, look so upset with herself, was absolutely heartbreaking. 

“You don’t have to rush into anything,” Aden assured her, “there’s no harm in going on a few more dates with her and just enjoying the simplicity of it all, but it is something that you’ll have to do eventually.”

“I want to,” Lexa emphasized, “I just don’t know  _ how _ . With Costia it was easier because she was the one who asked  _ me  _ out, but with Clarke… she deserves the world, Aden, and I want to be the one to give it to her.”

“Hey, you’re a Woods,” Aden joked, “you’re the best. But, not only are you a Woods, you’re  _ Lexa _ , my awesome sister, who made the football team your freshman year―”

“It wasn’t very difficult seeing as Mt. Weather’s team is absolute shit,” Lexa protested, but Aden continued. 

“And you pretty much raised me single-handedly,” he added, “sure, there were nannies, but none of them stayed long, and you took care of your annoying little brother when you could’ve been out doing so many other things.” Lexa’s gaze softened, opening her mouth to protest Aden’s self-proclaimed title of ‘annoying’, but he didn’t let her jump in. “My point here, Lex, is that you’re the best the world has to offer, and anyone is lucky to have you.”

Lexa ruffled his hair and smiled at him, and Aden grinned. 

“You’re awful smart, you know that, squirt?” she laughed, and he rolled his eyes fondly at her. 

“Must get it from you,” he responded, before his eyes turned back to the computer, “so will you be taking Clarke to the art show?”

“Of course, can you email Peter for me?”

“Email him yourself, loser.”

Aden deftly dodged the pillow that was thrown at him, laughing at Lexa’s scowl. 

“What happened to all the compliments?” she demanded. “You were being so nice, and now you call me a loser? I’m hurt, Aden, I really am.”

“The moment passed!” he defended. “And you’re being lazy.”

“I’m allowed to be lazy, I’m the best,” Lexa parroted back, and Aden sighed. 

Her ego could still use a little work, so it seemed. 

* * *

 

“No freaking way.” Clarke breathed, eyes widening as Lexa led her up to the front of the city’s art plaza and museum, red carpet rolled in welcome, bustling with activity.

The Art Gala. No wonder Lexa had kindly tipped her off to wear formal attire. (That was no issue, as both girls spent a handful of minutes simply drooling over each other.)

“Is it too much?” Lexa asked unsurely, pausing up by the side of the entrance.

“Too much?” Clarke echoed breathily, eyes widening, looking absolutely disbelieving. “No one’s ever done anything so nice for me before, I….” Clarke shook her head in disbelief. “Lexa, how did you even get in? It’s so exclusive!”

Lexa looked visibly relieved at Clarke’s enthusiasm. They were stopped at the door, like everyone else, by a security guard. Lexa flashed him something that looked like a private invitation and he smiled, bidding them a good evening as he let them in.

Before she could answer, however, Clarke’s eyes widened slightly in understanding. “You really are famous, oh my god.”

“What?” Lexa echoed amusedly.

“You have like…thousands and thousands of Instagram followers. And your parents are famous. Oh my god. I’m dating a celebrity.”

Lexa snorted. “More like E list celebrity. I just belong to a famous family.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Have you read all the comments on your posts? “Oh, Lexa’s so hot. I want her to take me right now’” Clarke mimicked, teasing tone covering her genuine jealousy.

“I don’t really care for…showboating.” Lexa shrugged indifferently, hand lacing with Clarke’s.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You? Alexandria Woods? You’re kidding, right?”

Lexa smirked. “Well, maybe for that…one…special someone.” She whispered, leaning forward to steal a kiss from Clarke, who leaned in just as eagerly.

Clarke didn’t want to admit it, but Lexa’s romantics had her swooning.

As if on cue, Lexa only endeared herself to Clarke further. Her eyes swept up Clarke’s dress, arms gently sliding down her sides. “Have I told you how absolutely gorgeous you look?”

Clarke smiled, eyes softening as she felt Lexa loop an arm around her waist casually. “Have I told you?” She echoed.

Lexa gave her hip a gentle squeeze and guided her in.

Clarke had never seen anything so beautiful. The halls were bustling with people, all clad in their suits and gowns, idly sipping on champagne, discussing the great works hung in the hall before them.

To Clarke, a lowly high school senior who ate, breathed, and dreamt about art, this was a dream come true.

To Lexa, it was just another day in her life. Or, it would have been, except she was with Clarke Griffin, and she adored seeing her face light up. Personally, she never would have used her wealth and power for something like this, but for Clarke? Anything.

“Oh my god, Lex.” Clarke’s arm around her waist tightened.

Lexa stiffened, immediately on alert. Had something made Clarke uncomfortable?

Clarke, instead, was eyeing a group of people, talking near  the entrance. “Isn’t he-”

“Famous?” Lexa smirked. “Yes.”

“From that movie last summer? The one with the-”

“Mhmm.” Lexa hummed nonchalantly, smiling amusedly at Clarke’s stare. “Want me to introduce you?”

Clarke choked a little. “Uh…Oh, god, no. I’m here for the art.” She recovered cutely.

Lexa grinned, kissing her cheek. “You sure?”

Clarke nodded with a dazed smile. “Yeah. Walk with me?” She offered, walking slowly with Lexa, falling into line with Clarke as the small herds of guests moved about the pieces, some encased, others in plain view.

Lexa was alight with adoration for Clarke. Watching Clarke here was unlike anything she’d ever seen. Clarke was in love with every stroke of every brush, of every critical word whispered by critics, both actual and self-proclaimed. She was soaking up every bit of the ambiance.

Clarke decided that she could get quite used to this lifestyle.

She just really, really couldn’t afford it.

Clarke was currently in awe of one particular landscape when Lexa leaned over her side, murmuring, “I’ll get you something to drink. Any requests?”

Clarke relented with a request for water and a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips before she set off, leaving Clarke to sigh dreamily in the direction of the painting.

That sigh, which was meant entirely for Clarke to appreciate Lexa, was mistaken as a love for the painting before her.

Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around, expecting Lexa, her eyes settled instead on Cage Wallace, in his fine pressed suit, from head to toe. His hair was slicked back, and he wore a wolfish grin. “Like the landscape? It’s supposed to be of the Champagne region of France. Been there myself. I have to say, no artist could do it justice.”

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Clarke Griffin.” He annunciated every syllable as if they were foreign to him.

“Cage Wallace?” Clarke looked taken aback, but quickly recovered. “What are you doing here?”

The disdain in her voice was evident.

Cage shrugged with a smirk that wasn’t at all attractive like Lexa’s. “Oh, you know. My grandfather is kind of a big deal when it comes to art.”

Clarke bit her lip. Dante Wallace, ancient and renowned as the great headmaster of Mount Weather, also sat on the board of admissions for several universities, a famed artist himself.

Clarke never had the pleasure of meeting Dante.

Cage seemed to pick up on Clarke’s trail of thought. “My grandfather isn’t here tonight.” He smirked. “Sent me in his place. Funny I’d find you here, Griffin.”

“Why is that?” Clarke gritted.

“Oh.” Cage cocked a brow. “It’s not a question of your talent; I hear you’re pretty gifted. It’s just…there’s a certain…income, required to play this little game.”

_ And since your father died, you’re no longer eligible. _

The unspoken words rang in Clarke’s ears, and she fought off the depressing feeling that weighed down on her chest,

“How’s the nose, Cage?” Clarke demanded wryly.

Cage frowned. “You know, Clarke. You shouldn’t ever think about hitting me again. In fact, you should think about apologizing. Would you like to know why?”

Clarke wore a haughty smirk, trying to channel her inner Lexa. “Enlighten me.”

Cage looked absolutely smug. “See, Clarke, I can help you out. A letter of recommendation from my grandfather could get you anywhere you wanted. And a job as a secretary in his office? Pays three times more than your shitty gig at the Dropshit- Oh, I mean, Dropship.”

Clarke reddened slightly, clenching her fists. He was right. The offer was a good one. “And what’s in it for you?”

Cage smirked. “I get to conquer what my good buddy Finn never did.”

Clarke was appalled, to say the least. “No fucking way.” She growled. “I wouldn’t ever hook up with you, even-”

Cage cut her off with a shrug. “You know, college isn’t cheap, Clarke. Your poor mother, what does she do again? Athletic training? Well, that can’t be much. Just think about it.”

Clarke grit her teeth in anger, relaxing only when she felt two toned arms slip around her waist from behind, encircling her protectively.

Lexa.

“Cage Wallace?” Lexa smirked arrogantly. “What brings your filth to such a high end occasion?”

Clarke’s brows shot up. No one talked to a member of the Wallace family that way. Except Lexa, apparently.

“Woods. Seeing you on a date is a bit…odd.” Cage scoffed lightly. “Don’t you have some girls to be hooking up with?”

Clarke felt her stomach drop a little, but Lexa squeezed her hip lightly, as if to warn her not to pay any mind to his slander.

“Your nose looks like shit.” Lexa offered in a polite tone, having a sip of her drink. “But I have to say…Any damage to that face of yours would be an improvement.”

Cage’s eyes flashed with anger in response.  “You like pissing off powerful people, Woods?”

Lexa smirked. “Powerful people? I’ll let you know when I find one. Now, make yourself useful and go kiss someone else’s ass. This one is already taken.”

Cage turned to leave, but Lexa’s arm darted out and caught his wrist. He turned carelessly, eyeing her grip disdainfully.

“And Cage-” Lexa began in a hushed tone. “If you ever, so much as look at Clarke the wrong way, I’ll make sure you end up in the hospital. Permanently, this time.”

Clarke gaped as Cage shrugged her off, and Lexa turned her attention back to her date.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed, eyes wide.

Lexa immediately looked regretful. “I’m sorry. Was that too much? I just wanted him to leave you alone, I didn’t mean to-”

Clarke shook her head, arms circling Lexa’s neck as she leaned up to kiss her lips, thanking her in a way words could never convey.

“Okay, I’m going to inflate your ego, and tell you, while I could handle him perfectly on my own…That was hot.” Clarke teased.

Lexa flashed her a bright smile, kissing her once more. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed as she leaned back into Lexa’s embrace, eyeing the painting once more.

“You like it.” Lexa noted in Clarke’s ear, giving Clarke chills.

“I love it.” Clarke answered obliviously. “I mean, it’s just a landscape, but-”

Lexa made a move, and Clarke’s brows shot up, turning around and grabbing her wrist. “Lexa.” She warned, voice higher than usual. “Don’t you dare tell me you-”

“Clarke.” Lexa pouted slightly, and Clarke thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. “I want you to have it.”

Clarke gaped. “Alexandria Woods, no. This is way too costly.”

Lexa snorted when she noted the estimated value. It was a mere $6,000. Which, to anyone who didn’t frequent these sort of events, was rather costly. To her, it was absolutely nothing. And she indulged any chance she got to waste her parents fortune. This certainly was no waste. She lived for Clarke’s happiness, for her bright beaming smile.

“Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Lexa shot back with an amused smile. “Accept it as a gift.”

“Lex.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, effectively trapping her. “I’m already…floored, by this date. It’s amazing.”

Lexa pressed on. “But I want you to be happy, Clarke.”

Clarke chuckled lightly, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “Lexa. You make me happy. Being with you means more to me than buying all the art in the world.”

Lexa’s heart effectively melted at the same time Clarke’s lips melted into hers. She secured Clarke with her hands on her waist, gently pulling Clarke to her.

“Besides.” Clarke murmured as they slowly pulled apart. “I know you like to be suave, but…You’ve already wooed me, Lex.”

Lexa smiled affectionately, lacing her hand with Clarke’s. “Shall we?” She murmured, leading Clarke to the next display, looking back occasionally.

“Lex.”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t you dare think about having it shipped to my house.”

“Damn, you’re good.”

Clarke’s heart was fluttering when they were finally in Lexa’s car, on the way home.

This was it.

Date three.

The sex was coming.

And god, she wasn’t ready.

Lexa, who’d been intently focused on driving home and telling Clarke something about how she had tried and failed art when she was younger.

Clarke was bouncing one knee like crazy, finding it a bit difficult to breathe.

Lexa would take her home, and then she’d see the aftermath of  _ the incident _ on Clarke’s body. Clarke took extra care to hide everything as much as she could. Jake’s loss had wounded her heart, but there was other evidence. Physical reminders.

Lexa was perfection. She expected Clarke to be perfection, no doubt.

It could never work.

And then she felt Lexa’s hand gently rubbing her thigh, though it didn’t feel sexual at all. She glanced up, and realized Lexa was wearing a concerned look.

“Clarke?” She asked softly. “Are you alright? You seemed fine a moment ago.” She sounded a little guilty, a little nervous.

Clarke’s mind snapped back into place when she realized that they were on the path to her home, not Lexa’s. Her home, where her mother was waiting, and no funny business could occur.

It dawned on her that Lexa didn’t expect anything, third date or not.

Once again, she was finding herself falling a little harder for Lexa Woods.

“Huh?” Clarke stammered. “Uh, sorry. I’m just…tired. And in awe. I never thought I’d see something so amazing.”

Lexa bit her lip and gave Clarke a pleased smile. “So…” She drawled as she pulled up in front of Clarke’s house, where the lights were familiarly on. “Does this mean I’ve earned a fourth date?”

Clarke pretended to look thoughtful as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “Gee. I don’t know…” She drawled teasingly.

Lexa feigned a look of hurt. “You wound me, Griffin. What can I do differently? More flowers? Different perfume?”

Clarke smirked, enjoying their banter. She was so excited and nervous, and yet so comfortable around Lexa. It just felt right. “Hmm. Well, the flowers were perfect. And…I love your perfume.” Clarke confessed, causing Lexa to grin. “I’d say you were perfect.”

Lexa blushed slightly, a rare sight, and tilted Clarke’s chin so that she could softly kiss her. “Then a fourth….and fifth. Maybe a sixth, if you’re up to it?” she murmured teasingly.

Clarke nodded wholeheartedly, grinning into the kisses Lexa was peppering on her face.

Clarke leaned back with a sigh, squeezing Lexa’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lexa frowned, unbuckling her seatbelt. “As if I’m not walking you up.” She scoffed, getting out to open Clarke’s door for her.

Clarke smiled adoringly, lacing her hand with Lexa’s as they made their way to the front door. “Be careful.” Clarke advised in a teasing whisper. “My mom’s probably waiting for you with a shotgun.”

“I’m bulletproof.” Lexa winked, wrapping Clarke in her arms as she placed a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed, taking in Lexa’s scent. “Goodnight, Lexa.”

“I’ll text you first thing in the morning.” Lexa promised dutifully.

“You’d better.” Clarke smirked, leaning in for one last peck before she watched Lexa leave, fears assuaged, heart nearly overflowing with affection.

* * *

 

“So, you’re the unfortunate victim.” Lexa announced teasingly as she turned to take in the young freshman before her, Charlotte’s eyes sparkling right back.

It was her first back to tutoring English one on one, and it seemed Charlotte had the luck of the draw.

Tutoring was held after school in the library, and Lexa couldn’t wait to finish up and meet with Clarke.

Yes, she was a little obsessed with Clarke.

But yes, Clarke was mutually obsessed with her. It all panned out.

Lexa knew she was falling for the girl.

She shook her head when Charlotte piped up. She needed to focus. “Hi Alexandria.” Charlotte tried in her best sultry voice, eyes widening and heart racing when Lexa politely pulled a chair for her.

“Alexandria?” Lexa blinked, an amused smile on her face. “No one calls me that.”

“Sorry!” Charlotte was quick to rectify. “Your Wikipedia page says-” Charlotte’s eyes widened at her own accidental little confession, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Lexa cocked a brow, waving a hand in front of her now pale face. “Charlotte?” She tried, innocently. “You know, I’m not actually a celebrity.” She winked, drawing some papers from her bag.

Charlotte relaxed, letting out a soft giggle as she herself dug into her own backpack.

“So, what are you struggling with?” Lexa queried.

“Oh. English stuff.” Charlotte shrugged nonchalantly.

Lexa quirked a brow. Well, that was unspecific.

“Can I ask you something?” Charlotte asked as she retrieved her notebook.

“That’s why I’m here.” Lexa offered wryly.

“How do you manage to look so good in a tank top?” Charlotte gushed, cheeks tinting red.

“Oh.” Lexa began awkwardly, tugging her tank top awkwardly. “Ah, thank you, but-”

She paused midsentence, because coming in the library to sit across from them was none other than Aden and Clarke. They came in for Aden’s tutoring session, Lexa realized, with a hot burst of affection in her chest.

She hadn’t seen Clarke since before school ended, since Lexa had shot off like a rocket to make it on time to practice. Clarke had since braided her hair back, revealing her bright blue gaze. She looked breathtaking.

The second they made eye contact, Lexa knew she was a goner.

“Hey.” Clarke mouthed with a smile.

Lexa swallowed, feeling her heart thump in her chest. She offered Clarke a smile and a wink as she turned to realize Charlotte was staring at Clarke, too.

“That’s Clarke Griffin.” Charlotte began matter-of-factly.

Lexa was perplexed by the evident aggression in her tone. “…Yes, she is.”

“You two made out at the New Year’s Party.” Charlotte mentioned monotonously.

Lexa bit her lip. “…Yeah, we did.” Her response was absolutely dreamy, and she had to bite back her smile at the thought.

“And now you’re dating?”

“Yes.” Lexa answered, tearing her eyes away from Clarke’s perfect figure.

“Seriously?”

“…What?”

“Are you dating seriously?”

Lexa smirked. “What does this have to do with English, Charlotte?”

Charlotte sighed. “I guess it doesn’t.”

“Right.” Lexa nodded, gently patting Charlotte on the back. Charlotte practically got chills at the minimal contact. “So, what are we working on?”

“Romeo and Juliet.” Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Lame stuff.”

Lexa wore a smirk, eyeing Charlotte, then Clarke. Clearing her throat, she began, ““My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened and she had to keep from swooning, unaware that Clarke, the intended party, faced the same issue, a table down.

Lexa smiled as she broke eye contact with Clarke, turning to Charlotte. “Um…See? It can be fun.”

“Teach me everything.” Charlotte gushed excitedly.

* * *

 

“Five to the third power-”

“Aden.”

“Oh I have to plug in the-”

“Aden.”

“Axis of symmetry is X =”

Clarke squeezed Aden’s arm. “Oh god she looked at me.” She practically squealed.

Aden’s eyes were wide. He glanced down at Clarke’s vicelike grip on his arm, biting back a smile. “I uh…thought we were here for tutoring, Clarke.” He reminded teasingly.

“Oh, sorry.” Clarke blinked, shaking her head apologetically. “Sorry you have such a hot sister.” She mumbled, and Aden made a face.

They got through half of the hour before Clarke was at it again.

“Oh my god, her eyes.” Clarke breathed.

Aden smirked, pleased with his handiwork on operation Clexa. He’d chosen well. They were just a bit…clingy, now, in the honeymoon stage of their budding relationship. Aden secretly loved it, and Clarke could focus when she absolutely had to.

“Did you know…” Aden drew out, hoping to capture Clarke’s attention.

Clarke’s head snapped towards him, obviously hoping for some sort of information on Lexa.

“You can touch her.” Aden supplied.

“Huh?” Clarke’s brows furrowed adorably.

“Yes.” Aden nodded. “You can even kiss her and stuff. Because you’re dating. So, how about we quit the hearteyes and maybe kiss Lexa after I finish this worksheet?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. She could feel Lexa smiling at them from across the room.

“See that girl with her?” Aden mumbled quietly as Clarke checked his work, like the human calculator she was.

“Charlotte?” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Aden smiled. “Lexa’s biggest fan.”

Clarke shrugged, trying to play it off as nonchalant. “A lot of people have crushes on Lexa.”

“Does it bother you?” Aden pressed gently.

Clarke bit her lip. “No.” She lied. “It’s fine.”

“Good.” Aden shrugged. “It shouldn’t, Wanna know why?”

“Sure.” Clarke nodded, circling his score.

“She’s really into you.” Aden whispered, as if he were giving away his sister’s biggest secrets.

“Really?” Clarke smirked.

“Yup.” Aden nodded with a grin. “Did you know she dances around the house in the mornings singing your name?”

Clarke’s eyes widened. (Not because she did that too, or anything.)

“Anyway, don’t let Charlotte get to you. Charlotte is a crazy stalker.”

Clarke nodded, eyeing the clock as the students began to rise at the end of the hour. 

“Well, you got a hundred percent, and two extra credit points, despite my sucky tutoring.”

Aden shook his head. “It wasn’t sucky when my sister shut up long enough to let you speak.” He teased.

Clarke laughed, standing.

“Are you coming over today?” Aden asked hopefully.

Clarke shook her head reluctantly. “I have work, buddy.”

“Oh.” Aden nodded with a wistful smile. “I’ll have to set up another date for you and Lexa.”

“Please do.” Clarke teased, stretching slightly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aden offered, pulling Clarke into a hug.

“Bye.” Clarke murmured, giving him a squeeze as he scampered off to meet Anya at the car.

Lexa was helping Charlotte pack when Clarke approached, pausing by her table.

Lexa was up in an instant, Charlotte forgotten, arms circling Clarke’s waist.

“I missed you.” Lexa murmured softly, kissing Clarke with reckless abandon.

“I missed you too.” Clarke giggled gently against her lips.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, with no one to see.

“Want to come over?” Lexa’s soft voice was pleading.

Charlotte perked up, a false sense of hope telling her it was an offer for her.

Of course, it wasn’t.

“I can’t, baby, I have work.” Clarke mumbled against her lips.

_ Baby? _

Charlotte wanted to scoff. Lexa was too cool for pet names.

Lexa only pulled her closer, her hands digging softly into the back pockets of Clarke’s jeans to pull her closer.

Charlotte made a mental note: If she ever wanted Lexa’s hands in her jean pockets, she had to call her  _ baby _ .

“You know…” Lexa drawled, biting Clarke’s lower lip teasingly. “I could just…change your salary.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I like the honest pay.” She quipped, sighing as Lexa peppered her jaw and neck with kisses.

Neither girl noticed how Charlotte averted her gaze longingly.

“You’ll text me?” Clarke breathed hopefully.

“You know it.” Lexa pledged, pressing her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Walk me to my car?” Clarke offered a hand, which Lexa took immediately.

Charlotte thought she was all but forgotten until Lexa whipped around, hand still laced with Clarke’s.

“Same time, two days?” Lexa asked Charlotte, who nodded eagerly in response.

“Alright, great. Do you have a ride?” Lexa asked.

Charlotte sighed inwardly. Lexa Woods was so perfect. None of her other tutors cared that much.

“Yup.” She lied comfortably. “See you, Lexa.”

“Bye, Charlotte.” Lexa let the name roll off her lips with a wry smile as she walked out into the golden sun with her golden girlfriend.

Charlotte had time to figure her out yet, it seemed.

* * *

 

“Lincoln!” The boy turned around quickly at the sound of his name, a smile fixed on his face.

“Lexa!” he greeted warmly. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen Aden?” she inquired, trying to hide the urgency behind her words. “I needed to ask him something.”

“I think he mentioned going home with his friend Atom today, remember?” Vaguely, Lexa did recall her younger brother’s excitement over spending time with his friend, and inwardly cursed herself at her lack of thought. 

“Right…” she trailed off. “Well, I’ll just talk to him later.”

“Alright,  _ sis _ , see you later.”

“ _ Mochof _ , Linc,” Lexa responded, before she walked back in the direction she came from, in search of the new head cheerleader after Costia’s rather…  _ untimely  _ departure, Serrena.

“Cullen!” the brown haired cheerleader turned quickly, and a smile crept its way across her face upon realizing who it was talking to her. 

“Woods.” Lexa hadn’t remembered her voice being quite so deep, but paid no mind to it, sending her a friendly wave instead. “What brings you around to my neck of the woods?”

“I had a favor to ask,” Lexa opened, and Serrena tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing. 

“So you only come to me when you need something?” Her tone was light and teasing, but Lexa couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty from the truth of the words. Though the girl had been nothing but kind to her since the beginning of her stay at Arkadia, Lexa had never gone out of her way to be particularly friendly to her. 

“Sorry about that,” Lexa began, but Serrena brushed her off. 

“Don't worry about it, I'm happy to help.” She rested her hand on Lexa’s arm reassuringly, and Lexa thought nothing of it, offering the cheerleader a smile. 

“Great, thanks, so I was wondering if you and the squad would—” Lexa’s words were interrupted as a freshman boy burst through the doors to the girl’s locker rooms, whistling to himself. 

“Whoa,” he exclaimed softly, “you're hot.” Serrena’s expression immediately morphed from one of pleasantness to a deep scowl. 

“Jace, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“You were taking too long,” he complained, and Serrena raised her hand to her face. 

“This is the girl’s locker room, Jace, get the fuck out and wait by the car.”

“But I wanna—”

“ _ Now, _ you little shit.” The boy flipped her off and Serrena scowled as he left, but her face returned to its previously angelic state when she turned back to Lexa. 

“Sorry about him,” Serrena apologized, “he's an idiot. Definitely the least favorite out of all my siblings.”

“You have more than one?” Lexa asked politely, making an attempt to be friendly. 

“Yeah, Theo and Kelly, they're much better behaved. So what was it you needed?”

“Well, I was—” Once again, however, the duo were interrupted, but this time it was by a voice that Lexa had come to recognize. 

“Woods!”

Raven Reyes was nothing if not loud. 

Lexa sighed, fighting the urge to scream, before she turned to the other girl, who was shooting a rather unamused glance in Serrena’s direction. 

“Reyes, what do you need?”

“Come with me, hot stuff, you can talk to preppy here later, no offense, Cullen.” Before Lexa could protest, Raven was dragging her away, and she shot Serrena one last apologetic glance before Raven tugged her down the hallway. 

“How’d you even get into the locker rooms?”

“Irrelevant,” Raven brushed off, “what  _ I  _ want to know is why you were having a little eye-fucking sesh with Cullen over there.”

“ _ What?” _ Lexa gawked. “I was n—”

“Save it, Woods,” Raven huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, “I know the little game you're playing. You can't just string Clarke along like that, thinking you can have the best of both worlds and still flirt with all your little pieces on the side.”

“My  _ what?” _ Lexa inquired again. 

“Your side hoes, Woods,” Raven sighed, “don't play dumb. I've seen the way you and Fox exchange glances in chem, and not to mention that little tango with Cullen over there—”

“Raven,” Lexa cut off, “I do not, nor will I ever have, any  _ side hoes. _ ” Raven opened her mouth to protest, but Lexa continued. “I'm serious about Clarke, Raven, I really am.”

“Then why haven't you asked her to make it official?” Raven demanded. 

“I’m working on it, ok?” Lexa shot back, annoyance flaring within her. “That's what I was trying to talk to Cullen about!”

“Sounds awful suspicious,” Raven replied quickly, “sure you aren't having an affair?”

“I'm not Finn Collins, Reyes,” Lexa admonished, “I wouldn't do that to Clarke!” 

“Well what's your plan, then, Woods?” Raven accused. 

“You can't tell Clarke,” Lexa threatened, and Raven signed. 

“Of course not, just tell me.”

“Alright, well…”

* * *

 

"Lex?" Clarke called, hesitantly pushing the door to the locker room, noting that it was completely barren. She'd seen Anya up on the field already, which meant Lexa was the only one changing. "You in here?"

"Back row!" Lexa's voice sounded, and Clarke's heart lit up. Clarke pushed the door open and strode in, making her way to the back row, where Lexa stood, fully geared up. Suddenly Clarke felt shy. Lexa was in her iconic jersey, her shoulder pads broadening her stance. Her tights fit her as well as Clarke remembered. She hadn't seen Lexa in full gear since before the incident.

"You look..." They both began at the same time, smiling like idiots when they realized it.

"I'd say ladies first, but I have to tell you how attracted to you I am." Lexa quipped cheekily, smirking when Clarke's cheeks tinted red.

"You like the outfit?" Clarke smiled in response, watching as Lexa's eyes devoured her. She'd spoken to Aden about stealing Lexa's spare jersey, and she'd donned it. That was an official statement about their relationship. She was nervous. It was the high school method for telling everyone that they were official. 

"I don't think I've ever worn it that well." Lexa replied, out stretching her arms to pull Clarke in softly. "This is the...highest honor. The famous Clarke Griffin, wearing my name on her back?" Lexa bowed, acting overly starstruck. "I'm overjoyed."

Clarke could tell though, from the way Lexa's eyes twinkled, and the way she grinned, that she wasn't lying.

Lexa secretly adored Clarke wearing her jersey. She also felt a familiar clench between her legs at the sight and took a quick breath. Now was not the time, Woods.

Clarke smirked herself, feeling a bout of confidence overwhelm her. "Did I ever tell you how much I like you in uniform?"

Lexa smirked. "You didn't. But I could tell from the way you absolutely lusted over me when we were still...frenemies." She teased.

Clarke slapped her on the abdomen blinking when she felt her hand come into contact with a hard surface. "Are you wearing padding?" She asked curiously.

"Not there." Lexa replied with a cocked brow.

Oh. So those were Lexa's abs. Clarke decided that she definitely liked football.

Clarke blinked hard, licking her lips. "Your hair is beautiful." She remarked, eyeing the way it fell in soft waves over Lexa's shoulder.

"I have to braid it." Lexa explained, though she didn't feel like detaching from Clarke just yet.

"I could..." Clarke offered, perhaps a bit too eagerly. "I mean, if you wanted me to."

Lexa smiled and sat on the bench, motioning for Clarke to have at it. Clarke smiled in response and straddled the bench behind her, hands falling into Lexa's silky brunette waves with a contented sigh.

"I really love your hair." Clarke confessed, feeling weird for just breathing it in.

"I love yours." Lexa told her gently. "It always smells like vanilla."

Clarke blushed at that, leaning forward to begin braiding Lexa's hair. She took her time, intricately and delicately, making smalltalk with Lexa about some of the players.

"So, it's your first time back." Clarke breathed slowly, finishing the braid with a sigh.

Lexa turned around to face her, smiling and murmuring her thanks. "It is." She nodded coolly in acknowledgement.

"Are you nervous?" Clarke asked sympathetically, remembering the first time she'd asked Lexa that. She'd been mocking her, then. Oh, how the times had changed.

"I don't get nervous." Lexa smirked. She seemed to remember that too.

Clarke could see through her cool facade. Reaching out, she held Lexa's once injured arm, kissing it softly.

Lexa let out a shaky exhale and pulled Clarke into her lap, cupping her cheeks  as she leaned forward to properly kiss her, Clarke's arms going around her neck instantly as she let out a soft whine.

“So you're okay?" Clarke clarified, mumbling against Lexa's kisses.

Lexa smiled, her gaze softening as she eyed Clarke's lips. "Of course. Like I told you...my good luck charm is here."

Clarke's heart just about melted at that. "I thought Aden was your good luck charm?" She teased.

Lexa smiled amusedly. "There are...different kinds of luck." She decided, her hands sliding to wrap around Clarke's waist as she placed a soft kiss on her jaw, moving along her neck.

"Thanks for the bruises." Clarke's voice was full of mirth. "I was worried people would forget we're together for a solid five minutes."

"They're fading." Lexa smirked against her skin. "Time to re-apply."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but let out a soft moan half way through Lexa's suckling kiss. "Oh- keep doing that." She muttered breathlessly. "I think I'm going to tangle my hands in your hair and ruin your braid."

Lexa sighed, pulling back momentarily. "If I didn't have a game right now, that's not the only thing we'd ruin." She smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling still. "I don't even want to know what that means." She sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

Lexa shook her head. "I have to apply my eye-black."

Clarke cocked a brow curiously. "Your what? Oh, you mean your warpaint?"

Lexa looked infinitely amused. "Warpaint?" She repeated, lips curling into a smile.

Clarke looked sheepish. "Yeah. You know...You're like Commander Lexa, going into battle..."

Lexa wiggled her eyebrows. "Sounds sexy."

Clarke smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss, whining when Lexa softly bit her bottom lip. "It is." She replied, holding tight as Lexa reached into her bag with one hand, producing the container.

Clarke eyed the jar, watching as Lexa began to screw it open. "Stupid question, Lex."

"No such thing." Lexa replied offhandedly.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Okay, a month or two ago, you wouldn't have said that. You would have said something like, "Not surprising, coming from you, Griffin."

Lexa smirked at her impression, setting the jar down for a moment to quickly lean down and capture Clarke's lips in a stolen kiss.

"What was that for?" Clarke scoffed.

"Your impression was cute." Lexa shrugged playfully.

"Don't ignore the abusive implications." Clarke teased. "You were mean."

"Say it." Lexa smirked.

"No." Clarke protested.

"Say it."

"Fine." Clarke sighed. "You were a total bitch."

Lexa smiled amusedly. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Why?" Clarke pressed. "We could've been making out so much earlier."

"We were attracted to each other. We mistook it for anger. It was just sexual tension. " Lexa smirked.

"Right." Clarke breathed, forgetting how. "So, my stupid question...what does the eye-black do, exactly? Other than give you sex appeal, because somehow, I know that's going to be your answer." Clarke added pointedly.

Lexa grinned. "Essentially...it's just grease. We put it on to block out the stadium lights, so we don't miss the ball if the lights get in the way. It's a visual thing."

"Does it really help?" Clarke pressed, nodding in understanding.

"I don't play without it. It makes me look more intimidating." Lexa replied.

Clarke bit her lip. "I love the way you do it...the mask. May I?"

Lexa smiled, handing her the container. "It'd be my honor, Ms. Griffin."

Clarke blushed slightly, taking the container, dipping two of her fingers in, making a face when she felt the grease.

"Doesn't feel so sexy, hmm?" Lexa teased.

"Not really." Clarke agreed. "But...it smells good."

Lexa smirked. "I mixed mine with shea butter."

"Is that why your face is so soft when I kiss it?" Clarke grinned.

Lexa puffed her chest proudly, and Clarke felt light laughter bubble within her.

"Oh my god, Lex, you're so...soft." Clarke laughed, applying it slowly, making sure to let it drip a little, the way Lexa always wore it.

Lexa sighed contentedly, and Clarke felt bold. She leaned forward, planting a kiss on Lexa's head. "I like taking care of you." She admitted softly.

"I like it too." Lexa admitted, equally as shy.

Clarke finished, screwing the lid back onto the jar.

Lexa pouted slightly, and Clarke tilted her head to the side curiously. "What's the matter?"

"I can't kiss you now." Lexa sighed.

"What?" Clarke frowned, like Lexa just told her she was moving across the country. "Why?"

"I'll get your face dirty." Lexa replied, and Clarke rolled her eyes, leaning in for a bruising kiss.

Lexa kissed her back, eager to lean back and see her handiwork. She was pleasantly surprised- Clarke's cheeks bore two lines that looked like they were intentionally smeared there for the most part.

"Here." Lexa grinned. "Let me just-" she smudged the lines so they looked well placed. "There. You're on the team."

Clarke laughed and Lexa's heart fluttered. "You ready to go out there now?"

"As long as you're with me, yes." Lexa smirked. "Today's a big game for me, and I want my- you, watching."

Clarke hardly noticed the slip, nodding as she rose,  lacing her hand with Lexa's. She'd watch every second of Lexa's playing eagerly. Oh, how everything was backwards.

Clarke and Lexa entered the stadium hand in hand, and Clarke instantly blushed at the roar of Lexa's classmates when she re-entered the field for the first time since her injury.

"Com-man-der!" They'd chant for her as she felt her usual arrogant smirk pull to her lips.

Except, this time around, Clarke was so pathetically attracted to that smirk.

"This is where we part." Clarke sighed, blinking in surprise as Lexa turned to wrap her arms around her waist.

Abby absolutely glared from her spot near Titus and the other players, helping them stretch before the game.

"I will spend every moment thinking about you, and every time I make a scoring play, it'll be for you." Lexa hummed, seemingly relaxed despite the buzz of the entirely packed stadium, full of two-thousand eager students. "Alright, Clarke?"

Clarke blushed heavily at Lexa's words, swooning when Lexa leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Abby was fuming now, though neither girl took notice.

"Good luck, Commander." Clarke smirked against Lexa's kiss.

"I don't need it." Lexa murmured against her lips. "I have you." leaned forward and kissed Clarke's head before jogging off to stretch.

Clarke felt her insides burn so sweetly. She and Lexa were such saps, but it didn't matter. Everything felt right.

God, she was falling so hard.

Clarke watched Lexa veer off as she returned to her seat, heading for the Delinquents.

Clarke couldn't help the little stammer in her heart as Lexa stopped before the crowd of cheerleaders that, as Raven so helpfully put it, loved to "eye fuck" Lexa. They were doing it right then and there.

The audacity. The nerve. Right there. Seconds after Lexa had kissed Clarke.

It wasn't fair. Clarke knew that Lexa was the most coveted girl in school, but still. Didn't they have some respect? Clarke felt suddenly insecure. She and Lexa weren't even an official item. If Lexa wanted to, she could sleep with half the school without batting an eyelash.

Lexa was smirking at them, talking animatedly, making a summoning motion with her hands. The girls nodded excitedly, occasionally chiming in with something Clarke couldn't hear. Of course they were probably flirting with her. Lexa was too smooth to resist.

Titus blew his whistle and Lexa bade them farewell, jogging back for the team huddle.

Clarke felt a bitter taste in her mouth as she narrowed her eyes at Lexa,  wishing she couldn't make her feel so elated and depressed in a matter of seconds.

Clarke settled in beside Raven and Octavia with a huff. 

“What’s the matter, Griff?” Octavia nudged her playfully. “You looked really happy just thirty seconds ago.” 

Raven smirked. “It’s Commander hotface and the cheerleaders.” 

Clarke turned beet red. “Shut up, Rae.” 

Raven looked unfazed. If Clarke hadn’t been sulking, she would have noticed Raven’s smirk, and probably would have caught on before hand. But of course, Clarke was too busy being “salty” to notice. 

The game began, and as always, Lexa tore up the stadium to resounding applause. 

Clarke was a little irked, but Lexa played absolutely phenomenally. Every pass she made was deadly accurate, and she’d positioned the grounders to win rather easily. She and Lincoln were a deadly tag team. 

By the time half-time rolled around, Lexa had winked at Clarke maybe thirty-two times, after every successful play. Clarke was absolutely swooning, unable to contain herself. It was exhilarating to know that the absolute best, most dominant player in the stadium was thinking about her when she made those incredible plays. 

And, of course, there was the small fact that everyone was watching. Everyone was watching when Lexa blew a kiss to Clarke after a good run, or after she’d just stepped off the field. Clarke’s heart was racing and her grin was unmatched. 

Halftime was usually when the cheerleaders put on their crazy dance shows, complete with their neatly assembled stage. But this time, something was different. The cheerleaders were out, performing their usual routine. All eyes, (granted, mostly of the male students), were glued to them. They performed to their usual deafening applause. But no one got up to move. 

Clarke squinted. Elbowing Raven, she muttered, “Why is no one getting up?” 

Her answer was several gasps and students pointing as Lexa, still in full uniform, minus the helmet, jogged over from the entrance tunnel, to the center of the field. Just as the song was ending, the squad got into formation, holding up a sign that read: Clarke, will you be my girlfriend? 

Clarke couldn’t believe it. First, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Then, she assumed it was a different Clarke. But no. That was her Lexa approaching her side of the bleachers to thunderous roars of “Say yes!” 

Lexa’s smile was genuine, and Clarke couldn’t feel her legs, or her heart. She was shaking, literally shaking. Lexa hopped the low fence separating the students from the field, and approached Clarke. 

That was when Clarke noticed the bouquet of roses in her hand. Clarke’s heart stopped. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven. This was the single greatest moment of her life, hands down. 

And then Lexa kneeled. 

_ Kneeled _ . 

Lexa’s smile was even more amused when she saw how nervous Clarke was. “Clarke.” She began, and the entire two thousand student audience began hushing each other idiotically in efforts to hear their Commander’s proposal, only succeeding in making more noise. 

Clarke couldn’t tell if she just squealed, or if Octavia did, or if it was a combination of the two. 

Clarke didn’t even notice Bellamy’s glare. She was so infatuated with the girl before her. 

Lexa wasn’t deterred in the slightest. “Clarke.” She began again, allowing the name to roll off her tongue, as if she were tasting it. “I have had the pleasure of getting to be one of your closer friends, and I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know you intimately.” 

Abby’s eyebrows went skyward at that. 

“Hell, I’ve even had the honor of getting to be your enemy.” Lexa smirked and Clarke let out an airy little laugh. “But in these past few weeks, I’ve really fallen for you. I’m fascinated by you. I think about you all the time, and, if you say yes, I want the whole world to know you’re mine. So, Clarke, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Lexa finished, taking a breath. She hated that she was nervous. 

Clarke blinked, deafened by the chorus of “Say yes! Say yes!” She found Lexa’s gaze, and she took a breath, steadying herself. “Yes, Lexa, I’d love to.” Clarke broke out into a grin when she saw Lexa’s overjoyed expression, and Lexa rose from her kneeling position, handing the flowers to Clarke. Clarke took them and then surprised everyone by jumping down into Lexa’s arms with a little yelp, attacking her lips as she threw her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

The Delinquents were uproariously applauding, Raven’s smirk bigger than the rest. 

Lexa easily held her weight, leaning into the tender kiss as she smiled against her girlfriend’s lips. Around them, a chorus of “Awwww” erupted from the approving student body. 

Lexa detached to glance at Clarke, the two of them grinning like idiots. 

“Thank you, for all of this, Lex.” Clarke breathed. 

“My pleasure, sunshine.” Lexa responded, squeezing Clarke’s hip. 

“Sunshine?” Clarke questioned. She’d heard Lexa say it once or twice before, and Clarke adored it, but she couldn’t help but ask over the roar of the crowd. 

“Because you brighten my world.” Lexa answered, leaning forward to kiss Clarke’s jaw. 

Clarke was overwhelmed with emotion, burying her face in the side of Lexa’s neck. Lexa could see Clarke’s uneasiness at all the noise and set about carrying her to the tunnel, where they’d be relatively out of sight. On her way, she saw Niylah, who gave them a thumbs up, Clarke giggled in Lexa’s ear. 

As soon as they reached the safety of the tunnel, Clarke leaned forward, attacking Lexa’s lips hungrily this time. She whined softly and tightened her thighs around Lexa’s waist, moving slowly against her. Lexa’s gloved hand slid under the back of Clarke’s jersey, gently, softly scraping against Clarke’s bare back. Clarke immediately felt shivers ripple through her body. She had never really experienced a want or need as all consuming and powerful as her need for Lexa. 

“I can’t believe I have to finish a game after this.” Lexa murmured against Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke smirked. “Why is that? What else would you possibly rather be doing?” 

Before Lexa could answer, Abby was storming over, first aid kit in hand, looking positively livid. She’d never been fond of Lexa. Well, she had as a player and a student, but as Clarke’s girlfriend? Certainly not. Lexa was a player, wanting to get into the pants of just about every girl Abby had ever patched up from the cheer team to the dance team. 

“WOODS. YOUR FINGERS BETTER NOT BE ON OR IN MY DAUGHTER.” Abby called, power walking as fast as she could. 

“MOM.” Clarke paled, glancing timidly at Lexa. They so weren’t there yet. 

Lexa bit her lip, glancing at the stadium clock. “Oh, baby, I have to get back to the team.” 

Clarke practically shoved Lexa away from her rapidly approaching mother, nodding frantically. “You go do that, Lex.” 

Lexa smirked, pulling Clarke by the waist to steal a kiss while Clarke sighed dreamily. “Bye, girlfriend.” She grinned. 

Clarke’s heart soared. “Bye girlfriend.” She murmured with a goofy grin. “I’ll come to you after the game!” She promised. 

Lexa jogged off just in time to miss Abby’s controlled implosion. 

“If she hurts herself, she can wheel herself to the hospital.” Abby grunted, and even though Clarke knew she was kidding about that, she also knew Abby was not fond of the girl she’d just gone steady with. 

That was going to be an issue. 

* * *

 

Lexa had to exit the field with her team, despite her dire need to be with Clarke. The team formed a huddle in the tunnel, congratulating one another exuberantly before splitting, Lexa the sole player headed to the women's locker room, Anya having decided to go home with Lincoln instead, stating "I don't want to be there for the car sex on the way home."

Lexa barely had time to register anything at all as her team carried her away on their shoulders, as she'd just secured their spot in the playoffs leading to the state tournament. It was a great honor, a great responsibility, and she'd done it in front of dozens of confirmed college scouts.

And somehow, none of that mattered. None of it mattered at all, because Clarke Griffin agreed  to be her girlfriend, and somehow, that became the most important facet of Lexa's life.

She and Clarke were going steady. They were an official, entirely exclusive item. She owned Clarke. Clarke owned her. It sounded awful, territorial, even. But she lusted for Clarke to be hers more than anything in the world.

It was poetically frightening.

Lexa relinquished her hair from her ponytail braid as she ran a hand through it, sighing as she carefully set about undoing her lock. The sooner she showered and changed, the sooner she could get to her girlfriend, waiting for her by the bleachers. The thought put a grin on her face as she set about lifting her jersey off, tenderly so as not to aggravate several bruises she'd received after a particularly aggressive play.

She set about removing her padding, and her underarmour base layer shirt, which clung to her body. She was grateful for the vanilla scented body spray she'd applied before hand. Even though she was covered in sweat, she felt slightly less gross.

Lexa jumped up nearly a foot when she felt arms wrap around her slick body from behind, wearing only her tights and a sports bra.

"Congratulations, Lexa." Clarke purred in her ear, and Lexa's body immediately relaxed and tensed all at once, upon hearing Clarke's husky tone in such close proximity.

Lexa closed her eyes, a smile curling on her full lips. "Hey beautiful." She greeted, and her voice even sounded like it was smirking. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"You were amazing, Lex." Clarke breathed, squeezing her girlfriend tighter. "My dad would've loved to see that."

Lexa sighed softly for Clarke, taking in a breath. "Even the part where I asked you to be my girlfriend and then gave you a hot kiss in front of a full stadium?"

Clarke chuckled softly behind her. "Ah, maybe not the part where your hands wandered just a bit. I, however, was not complaining."

Lexa smirked, turning slowly. "People were watching, Clarke. I wanted to make sure they got the message."

"Oh?" Clarke cocked a brow, smiling when Lexa's face met hers, the "war paint" wiped to reveal her favorite sight in the world: Lexa's vibrant, playful emerald gaze. "What message is that?"

"That you-"Lexa cupped her cheeks, drawing her in for a torturously slow, possessive kiss. "Are mine."

"Officially." Clarke breathed with a smile, wrapping her arms around Lexa.

"Clarke, don't, I'm sweaty." Lexa warned, but Clarke didn't seem bothered in the least. Instead, her eyes trailed down to find the rock hard surface she was pressed against, bare and in all their olympian, goddess like glory: Lexa's abs.

"Yes..." Clarke breathed, hands subconsciously gravitating towards Lexa's bare abdomen, "You are..."

Lexa bore a full on, trademark smirk as she gently wrapped her fingers around Clarke's wrists, guiding them to her abs. "See something you like, Clarke?"

Clarke's throat went dry. She nodded, pushing Lexa back on the bench behind them, quietly straddling it as well, fingertips running down the firm, packed muscle. "You're...really beautiful." Clarke croaked. "I've never really seen...these before."

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke, meeting her lips in a tender kiss. "You should. They're yours, after all." She murmured, watching as Clarke pulled away, licking her lips. She pushed Lexa back so that she was lying down and crawled over her, a difficult feat on the narrow surface of the bench.

Clarke's brain was no longer functioning. She was acting on instinct, on need, on want. She craved Lexa in ways that lit her insides on fire. She laced her fingers with Lexa's on either hand, leaning down as she hesitantly pressed a kiss to Lexa's chest. She dragged her lips down then, up and over Lexa's bra, right down the center line of her abdomen, wet kisses trailed onto Lexa's salty skin.

Lexa gasped slightly, and Clarke was emboldened, glancing up at Lexa, her lips still kissing her muscles adoringly. "Mine." She smirked against Lexa's stomach, watching as Lexa's head hit the cold metal of the bench with a soft, dull thud.

"Yours."

Clarke pulled Lexa back up to meet her lips, Lexa's arms winding around Clarke as their kiss deepened, and Clarke's nails dragged their way up Lexa's torso. "You're breathtaking, Lex." Clarke breathed against her lips. "I want to draw you."

"Whatever you want." Lexa promised wantonly against her lips, detaching to suckle on Clarke's neck.

Clarke groaned and wound her arms around Lexa's neck, allowing her girlfriend to ravish her. She was so apprehensive, and yet she wanted more.

"I have to shower." Lexa murmured against her skin. "And then we can go back to my place, and just relax...enjoy being each other's girlfriends." She smiled at the word.

Clarke knew Lexa added the last part to make her comfortable, to make certain that there was no misunderstanding about forced or unwanted sexual advances.

Clarke fell a little harder for Lexa in that moment. She brought up a hand to caress Lexa's cheeks. "Okay, Commander." She whispered. "I'll wait outside."

Lexa frowned, shaking her head. Clarke thought it was adorable, the way she looked like a petulant child. "Stay." She pouted.

Clarke couldn't help it. She leaned forward, drawing Lexa's bottom, pouting lip, into her lips, sucking gently. Lexa's eyes widened slightly at Clarke's boldness, but the look was one of pure want.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Clarke replied kindly.

Lexa smirked. "I'm not so...private. It's just us, anyway. You're my girlfriend. I have nothing to hide."

Again, her voice was light, gentle. There was no forced contact, no reason for Clarke to leave.

And, okay, maybe she was a little curious.

Lexa stood apologetically, grabbing her towel from the locker, taking Clarke's arm gently, guiding her towards the shower room. Clarke had to admit: It was pretty high end for a school that claimed its math department needed budget cuts.

Of course, the glory of sports was unrivaled. Months ago, Clarke would have refuted that. But now? Now she was lovesick and she'd just tasted the muscled, salty glory of her very own olympian athlete on her tongue.

She loved sports.

She loved what they did to Lexa, anyway.

"Hold my towel?" Lexa asked innocently, and Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. Sure, she could do that. That was no big deal, right? She stepped forward, the towel draped over her shoulder, as she averted her gaze.

In seconds, Lexa's tights and undergarments were off, along with her bra, as she stepped into the opening of one of the showers.

"Clarke?" Lexa called.

Clarke turned, and then realized that Lexa was fully nude, and whipped around, squealing slightly.

Lexa stifled an amused chuckle. "Clarke." She murmured.

"Sorry." Clarke apologized without thinking.

"Don't be." Lexa smiled. "I called you. You know...we're girlfriends, Clarke...It's okay to look. You don't have to hide behind the towel."

Clarke turned beet red, heat flaring up within her. She slowly turned, throat drying, cerulean eyes widening. Lexa was a goddess. It was irrefutable. Her body was the image of perfection. She was tan all around, unsurprisingly. Her body was just as lean and muscled as her glorious arms, her bicep tattoo now accompanied by the hint of one on her back. Lexa's legs went on for miles, toned to perfection. Her breasts, smaller than Clarke's and unassuming, were absolute perfection.

To Clarke, she was perfect. Clarke realized that many other women must have shared that sentiment, if they ever had the privilege of seeing her.

Clarke felt something bubble at the pit of her stomach. It wasn't jealousy, no. It was something darker, more deprecating in its own right. Clarke realized that Lexa knew about her insecurities. Lexa knew how Clarke felt about her body. Clarke could never do this for Lexa. She could never reciprocate.

And Clarke most certainly didn't look like that. She could only imagine what Costia was like beneath the short skirt of her cheer uniform. It had to have been better than Clarke.

Of course, Clarke was absolutely wanted and lusted after in her own right, but she was blind to that fact, after the incident. It was an issue she needed counseling for, but was too shy to speak about. It rotted there, in the pit of her stomach, in the core of her heart. And Lexa's perfection only made her feel less worthy.

"Hey." Lexa whispered, catching Clarke's gaze with her steely green look.

Clarke couldn't really formulate words.

"I'm not doing this because I expect you to do the same, ever." Lexa clarified gently. "Clarke, I want you to be comfortable around me. I want to show you that this...is no object. Not to me. I'm already infatuated with you." She murmured, tilting Clarke's chin up, their lips meeting in a silent kiss. "Okay, Clarke?"

Clarke nodded, sighing into the kiss.

She was, doubtlessly, the luckiest person in existence.

"That being said." Lexa teased, turning for the shower, giving Clarke a glimpse of her tight rear. "I don't mind you enjoying it a bit."

Clarke gaped, a stunned smile tugging at her lips as she watched Lexa saunter, sliding the blurred glass door behind her, steam rapidly rising as she started the water.

She was dating the human epitome of perfection.

Clarke leaned back against the tile, allowing it to cool her flushed body. They were girlfriends.

"Clarke? Sweet girlfriend of mine?" Lexa teased from the shower, her sultry voice carrying to Clarke's ears.

Clarke grinned at her behavior. "I'm here."

"So, for our official first night together..." Lexa began. "Movie at home? Or going out? You know I love to wine and dine you."

Clarke looked thoughtful. "The movie, I think. You've romanced me more than I ever could have hoped for."

"Ah." Lexa tsked disappointedly.

Clarke frowned. "You gave me an option." She reminded.

"Right, of course. That's not what I'm worried about." Lexa replied amusedly.

"Care to share, then?"

"Well, Aden lives there." Lexa spoke, and Clarke could just tell she was pouting.

Clarke cocked a brow. "Yes, Aden does live at your house, thank you for that information."

Lexa rolled her eyes, Clarke just knew it. "Yeah, well, Clarke...I enjoy kissing you."

Clarke looked confused and incredibly pleased with herself. "Yes, baby, we've established-"

Lexa cut her off over the stream of cascading water. "Have you noticed that whenever we're having a particularly good time, he walks in? Him or Anya."

Clarke grinned, rolling her eyes. "Elaborate." She teased.

Lexa shut off the water, her voice turning low. "Like...when I have you on my lap." Her voice was husky, sultry, low. She slid the door open, and Clarke wordlessly handed her the towel, eyes devouring every exposed inch of Lexa's flesh as she deftly wrapped it around herself. Her hair was slicked back and wet, and Clarke had never been more turned on in her life.

"Mhmm." Clarke managed, cheeks red, eyes wide.

"And you're...moving your hips..." Lexa whispered, coming behind Clarke, hands resting on her hips. "And I'm kissing that sweet spot, right at the base of your neck." Lexa added, lips grazing the aforementioned spot.

"LEX!" An incredibly loud, exasperated shout filled the locker room, causing Clarke to jump in surprise, while Lexa's arms tightened around her to reassure her.

"What, Anya?" Lexa called back with no small hint of annoyance.

Clarke watched the way her bicep tattoo moved with her arms, and she was absolutely mesmerized.

"I need a ride to Raven's!" She shouted carelessly. "Is Griffin in there?"

"Yes, Anya!" Lexa snapped. "My girlfriend is with me!"

"Hey Clarke." Anya called. "A few of your Delinquents are looking to extend their congratulations! Also, your mom looks incredibly pissed off!"

Clarke chuckled as Lexa groaned, nuzzling Clarke's neck with a quick kiss.

"Well, looks like those interruptions will happen no matter where we are." Clarke teased, turning around to loop her arms around Lexa's neck. "Alexandria, have I told you that you are absolutely breathtaking when wet?"

Lexa's brows shot up at the double entendre. She smiled softly when she saw Clarke's adoring expression, however, and felt her heart swell. She leaned down, kissing Clarke, hoping to convey all her feelings without the measly effort of words.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered.

"For?" Lexa inquired gently.

"Everything. Today, especially. I don't know. I just...Being your girlfriend is already better than I could've imagined." Clarke shrugged, leaning her head against Lexa's chest, as Lexa placed a kiss to her head.

"So, you imagined being my girlfriend?" Lexa smirked, and Clarke slapped her chest with a faux shocked expression.

"You're impossible."

"Improbable." Lexa corrected.

"I'm leaving."

"I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go."

"Put some clothes on." Clarke threw back, a smile at her lips.

"My girlfriend's wish is my command." Lexa grinned.

"You better believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was pretty monstrous, and I really hope you guys liked it because the chapters might not be as long starting from now. 
> 
> As you may or may not have been made aware, Niki will be leaving in a couple of days to go to Scotland and then New York for an internship. In addition, today will have been my first day back at school, and that's added stress too. HOWEVER: we are trying our best to ensure this fic doesn't go to the dark black pits known as hiatus, but you're going to have to bear with us for a bit, and the blog will have the latest updates on that. 
> 
> But, on a brighter note: they're finally officially dating. Took them long enough, right?


	14. February Part I

"We don't have to go in there, Clarke." Lexa bargained outside of Kane's classroom door, a teasing smile on her lips as she pinned Clarke against the wall, hands on either side of her girlfriend.

"Ugh. We do though." Clarke pouted. "We both have to keep perfect grades for our scholarships."

"Or..." Lexa smirked, "I could pay for your tuition to wherever your heart desires, you come with me right now, and I spend a good hour kissing you on our little flower field." Lexa finished.

"Don't tease." Clarke whined, pulling Lexa down by her collar. "Ow!" Clarke scowled when she felt a pinch on her arm. "Lexa, what the-" Clarke glanced up to find Lexa equally as annoyed, glaring at Raven, who'd been smirking at them, quite pleased with herself.

"Rae." Clarke's voice was more than annoyed. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Oh, Griff, I sure can." Raven cocked a brow. "That's why I stopped you. No....petting at school." 

Clarke glared. "Seriously? Petting?"

Murphy snorted as he walked by. "Woods has a hard on with her eyes alone."

Lexa's jaw clenched as they walked past, the door shutting once more behind them.

"Are you alright?" Lexa's gaze softened as she examined the incredibly minor red spot on Clarke's arm, pressing her lips against it.

Clarke's heart melted at the soft motion.

"I'd offer to kill them, but it seems that you have an attachment to them." Lexa grumbled, leaning forward to capture Clarke's lips in a kiss.

Clarke smirked, her arms around Lexa's neck. "My knight in shining armor." She teased, running her hand along Lexa's bicep. "Have I ever mentioned how hot I find your tattoo?"

Lexa's smirk returned as she playfully nipped at Clarke's lips. "Oh?" She teased. "Want to hear the story behind it?" She offered as she slid her arm down, dancing at the hem of Clarke's shirt.

"Ahem."

Both girls pulled away at the sound of a cough. Lexa's emerald gaze narrowed in on the intruder, revealing himself to be Bellamy Blake.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "When will I ever have a moment of peace with my girlfriend?"

Clarke grinned at the still new title. "Go on Bell, we'll be right in." She promised and he narrowed his eyes at Lexa slightly.

Lexa wore a shit eating smile. Clarke was hers now. There was nothing he could do about it. They were exclusive, official, and very much into each other.

"Woods." He grumbled, pushing the door open.

Clarke smiled still, leaning up, standing on the tips of her toes to capture Lexa's lips in a full kiss. 

"You're so tall." She complained teasingly.

Lexa smiled softly, arms easily lifting Clarke up to her lips. "Better?"

"Mhmm." Clarke grinned. "I'd ask for a lift to my seat, but..."

"Your Delinquents are just searching for reasons to make fun of us." Lexa finished for her, setting her down gently.

"Right. But you're the hot T.A. I guess you'll have to come and...check my work." Clarke teased. 

Lexa smirked. "Right. Of course." She pushed the door open, holding it for Clarke like always. "After you, sunshine."

Clarke tried not to melt at the name.

Inside, Kane was leaning over his desk, staring at his phone and rubbing his chin rather meticulously. His eyes lit up when he saw Lexa, immediately motioning her over.

Lexa sighed, squeezing Clarke’s hip gently. “Bye.” She grumbled petulantly, sidling over across the room.

“Lexa Woods.” Kane beamed.

Lexa cocked a brow. “Good morning, sir.”

“You’re just the person I wanted to see. Have a seat, Woods, please.” He motioned to the chair across from him.

“Sir, if it’s about the exams, I already-”

Kane looked befuddled, shaking his head. “Hmm? Oh, no, not at all about that.”

Lexa looked quizzical, glancing at the clock. “Class was supposed to start a minute ago, sir.” She reminded.

Kane waved his hand nonchalantly. “You’re all seniors! No one wants to learn anyway!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “I was actually hoping for your input on…more personal, matters.”

Lexa nodded slowly, trying not to look as confused as she felt. She glanced across the room at Clarke, who’d settled into her usual seat, offering Lexa a small smile.

Lexa smiled back, turning her attention to Kane.

“Woods, to put things plainly…I hear you’re quite the stud.” Kane sighed, as if he were sheepish to ask.

Lexa’s eyes widened in horror. This was…awkward to say the least. “I…suppose….” She began unsurely.

Kane waved his hand apologetically. “Not in any inflammatory manner, Lexa. I mean to say…you know how to woo the ladies.”

Lexa choked out a cough. “Ah…I suppose?” She began unsurely.

“I need your assistance.” Kane began, but the door to the class swung open. In sauntered Luna goddamn Rivers, dressed head to toe in leather, coffee in hand, smirk on her painted lips.

Damn, she looked good.

“And you see, she doesn’t really…know how I feel.” Kane continued, but Lexa had all but tuned him out at this point, nodding vacantly.

_ Of course. _

Of course Luna sat next to Clarke.

But she wasn’t sitting. No, Clarke was standing.

“-And really, what is love, anyway? I mean, are any of us really-” more drivel from Kane.

Clarke was hugging her.

_ Hugging _ her.

Lexa felt a familiar flare heat up the pits of her stomach.

“-And to ask her out-” Kane’s nonsense needed to be stopped.

“Flowers.” Lexa snapped, turning to Kane with a very angry expression.

“I’m…I’m sorry?” Kane coughed, taken aback by Lexa’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Be assertive, be suave. Text her, show up on time, dressed crisply. Dress jacket, white to make a statement, single rose, bottle of wine. Vintage. And for the love of god, don’t stutter.”

Kane blinked, eyes wide. He had his work cut out for him.

“May I leave now?” Lexa pushed, jaw tight.

“Of….of course! Thank you, Woods!”

Lexa didn’t even throw him a backwards glance as she went back to confront Luna. 

Behind Lexa, there was a distinct shout of, “Study hall, today! Work on whatever you need to! Oh, …and does anyone know of any good tailors for a dress jacket?”

Luna’s hands were sliding down Clarke’s sides, having just released her from the hug, when Clarke turned to greet Lexa, forgetting about Luna entirely.

“You’re a hero.” Clarke grinned at Lexa, smiling when Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist “You saved us all from the wrath of Kane.”

“I might have had my own agenda.” Lexa murmured, leaning down to kiss Clarke softly, ignoring the eyes upon them.

Luna, however, had the audacity to clear her throat, and Lexa tensed. She was just waiting for a reason to blow up at Luna.

Clarke turned to face Luna, though she leaned back against Lexa’s embrace, feeling Lexa’s arms tightening around her.

And then it was a pissing match,

“Rivers.” Lexa ground out.

“Woods.” Luna cocked a brow, not unlike Lexa’s trademark questioning gaze. “So I see you’ve gotten extremely lucky?”

Clarke blushed at that, and Lexa couldn’t help but nod slowly, sizing Luna up.

“She can be a handful, can’t she Clarke?” Luna smirked, eyeing her old family friend with an appraising look. “A bit…hot-headed. A little big for her britches.”

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head. The sound soothed Lexa’s anger at Luna’s words. “Lex is…perfect.” Clarke’s voice was laced with ecstasy. She was still riding the high of being Lexa’s brand new girlfriend.

Lexa smirked at that, placing a triumphant little kiss on Clarke’s shoulder.

Luna bit her lip. “She hasn’t tortured you by talking about how great she is on all of your dates?”

Clarke frowned. “No, I-”

“Dates. As in, plural.” Lexa growled. “Which, as I remember, is more than you ever achieved. So-”

“Lex.” Clarke admonished quietly.

“Luna- ” Lexa’s protests were cut short.

“Lexa’s a-” Luna began her insult but Clarke cut her off.

“Both of you.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t be children.”

Luna nodded, grinding her teeth slightly in annoyance. It seemed neither girl was used to losing.

Maybe that’s what had attracted Clarke to them in the first place.

“Do you two like me?” Clarke sighed exasperatedly.

“Yes.” Both Luna and Lexa answered immediately, and then glared at each other.

Clarke smiled softly. “Then you two will put up with each other, and not fight for my sake, okay?”

Lexa nodded first, licking her lips. “Fine.” She conceded.

Luna took a step forward, voice low. “Woods. She’s special. Things may not have worked out between us, but I know Clarke as a dear friend. Do not hurt her-”

Clarke held up a hand, shaking her head. “Thanks, Luna, but we’re good.”

Luna nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips. “Good. Then I’m happy for you, Clarke. And you, Woods.”

Lexa barely responded, emerald gaze gunning Luna down until she left earshot.

Clarke tugged Lexa to the closest available seat, eyes on the chatter of the classroom. It seemed no one was really looking or listening, everyone lost in their own little universe.

“Sit.” Clarke instructed with a playful smile, pushing Lexa onto the chair, and then fitting herself on Lexa’s lap.

Lexa smiled gently, her arms immediately wrapping around Clarke as she settled down.

“So.” Lexa sighed. “The Delinquents: Check. Luna Rivers: Check. Your mother: probably. Anyone else I can expect to threaten to dismember me if I hurt you?”

Clarke pouted sympathetically, her hands lacing around Lexa’s neck. “I’m sorry my friends are so aggressive.”

Lexa smiled. “I’m glad they are.” She reminded. “I’m glad you have that kind of support system, Clarke.”

Clarke gushed a little at Lexa’s selflessness. “You wouldn’t, would you?” She teased.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed.

“You wouldn’t shatter my heart into a million pieces like everyone thinks.” Clarke clarified.

Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke’s, lightly brushing their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Never, in a million years, could I think to do something like that, of my own volition.”

Clarke smiled into the kiss, leaning back to breathily whisper. “I know. You’re a big softie.”

Lexa feigned a gasp. “A what? What did you just call me, Griffin?”

Clarke grinned, leaning forward to steal a kiss on the tip of Lexa’s nose. “You heard me, nerd.” She challenged.

Lexa grinned back, leaning forward to whisper. “Oh, you’re going to regret that, later today. I’ll remember.”

Clarke laughed lightly in her arms and Lexa swore it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 

“Lexa, come on, focus.” Lexa smiled sweetly at Clarke as the blonde once more pulled her attention away from, well, just staring at the other girl. They were still so very wrapped up in one another in a sort of honeymoon stage, just basking in the glow of their newly solidified relationship status and enjoying the company of one another. Lexa knew, deep down, that it wasn’t always going to be this tranquil, so she was soaking it up while it lasted. 

“I am focused,” Lexa replied.

“On the project,” Clarke scolded gently, “not me.”

“I don’t know, I think you’re a lot prettier than…” Lexa trailed off, looking down at her paper, “Geoffrey Chaucer.”

“What?” Clarke teased. “Old dead white men not doing it for you?” Lexa shivered comically and Clarke laughed, stealing a quick kiss from her  _ girlfriend  _ (the word still made her grin like an idiot), who pouted when Clarke darted out of her reach. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whined. 

“You’ll get kisses after we get work done,” Clarke compromised, and Lexa’s eyes narrowed. 

“Or,” Lexa started, “I could get kisses right  _ now _ .” At the last word, she softly tackled Clarke to the ground, fingers assaulting Clarke’s sides until the artist was a giggling mess underneath her, squirming beneath the onslaught of Lexa’s fingers. 

“Lexa stop!” Clarke laughed, struggling beneath her. 

“Are you ready to concede?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded breathlessly. 

“Yes,” she gasped out, “I’ll give you all the kisses you want.” 

Satisfied with her girlfriend’s answer, Lexa relinquished, before quickly leaning in and capturing Clarke’s lips with her own, a smile still fixated on both of their faces. 

The world seemed to have a habit of interrupting them, however, as a large rumbling of thunder shook the house, startling Clarke and effectively halting Lexa’s well-earned kisses. 

“When did it even start raining?” Lexa complained as Clarke walked to the window, mouth hanging ajar when she took in the full extent of the storm. 

“Oh no,” Lexa said immediately when she noticed Clarke’s look. “You aren’t driving home in that.”

“I can’t stay here,” Clarke voiced half-heartedly, a far-away look in her eyes. 

“Yes you can,” Lexa protested, “Clarke, you’re my girlfriend, I’m not about to let you go drown in the rain.”

“But my mom―”

“Abby will understand,” Lexa assured her. “C’mon, sunshine, I don’t think your mom would want you to risk driving in that weather either.” Clarke immediately brightened at the use of Lexa’s new favorite nickname for her, pulling her down for another soft kiss that quickly deepened. 

The door was flung open a moment later and Aden entered, grinning but soaked from head to toe. 

“Aden!” Clarke scolded as soon as she saw him. “What were you doing out there? You’ll freeze!” Lexa moved to get a towel as her brother stood there, shivering, but looking happy all the same. His shoes were stained with mud and he looked a wreck, but he just kept smiling. 

“You have to practice for all conditions,” he echoed back cheekily, and Lexa scowled at him. 

“I didn’t mean to go out and drown yourself,” she muttered, coming back with a warm towel, “and take off your shoes, Indra will kill you if you get mud all over the house.”

“Nah, I’m her favorite,” Aden quipped, and Clarke sighed, checking him over. “I’m fine, Clarke, really.”

“We’ll see about that when you’re a sick mess later,” she huffed, and as if on cue, Aden sneezed, and Clarke exchanged a pointed look with Lexa. 

“Come on, Aden,” Lexa sighed, “up to bed with you.”

“But I’m not sick!” he protested, though his words fell on deaf ears. 

“Up to bed with you,” Clarke parroted Lexa’s words, and the boy huffed, knowing that there was no use fighting the two older girls. 

What might have been a nice evening with just the two of them quickly became Clarke and Lexa fretting over Aden’s health, but Lexa didn’t mind one bit. In fact, watching Clarke interact with Aden had rapidly become one of Lexa’s favorite hobbies, because she was able to see two people she cared so much about simply enjoying one another’s presence. 

Granted, Aden didn’t seem to appreciate the coddling in the moment, as he voiced every other minute that he felt  _ fine  _ and that they didn’t need to fuss over him.

“Your brother,” Clarke huffed once they’d finally coerced him into going to sleep early, “is just as stubborn as you.”

“Me?” Lexa scoffed, utterly scandalized. “I’m not stubborn at all.”

“Oh  _ please _ ,” Clarke teased, “you’re one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met.”

“Well what about you, Miss I’ll defend Pride and Prejudice to the grave?” Lexa shot back. “Not like you’re stubborn at all, or anything.”

“No, because I’m always right.”

“Of course, milady,” Lexa grinned, and Clarke narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Was that sarcasm I heard in your voice, Lex?”

“Of course not,” Lexa gasped, “I live only to serve and please you, sunshine.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but the words had their desired effect as the two of them were soon pressed up against each other in a heated embrace once more. Lexa lifted Clarke up with ease and the blonde secured her legs around Lexa’s back as though it were second nature, a soft gasp escaping her lips as Lexa pushed her against the wall, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of Clarke’s exposed neck. 

Clarke’s own hands crept their way under Lexa’s shirt, and she took her time tracing them over the well-defined abs Lexa kept hidden away most of the time, eliciting a small shiver from the football player. 

“Cold hands,” Lexa complained against the soft skin on Clarke’s neck. 

“Well I have to warm them up somewhere, don’t I?” Clarke responded breathlessly, and Lexa grinned at her before continuing her mapping out of Clarke’s body with her mouth. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lexa whispered, and this time it was Clarke who shivered. 

“Flatterer,” Clarke teased, pressing further into the wall when she felt Lexa’s hand move from her thigh to her butt, hoisting her up further.

“Lex?” Clarke asked gently. 

“I’m taking you to bed, sunshine,” Lexa told her, before clarifying, “to cuddle, of course.”

“You’re perfect, Alexandria Woods,” Clarke breathed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Only for you, sunshine, only for you.”

Though Clarke had expected the unplanned sleepover would be awkward and mortifying, she felt utterly safe and accepted whenever she was around Lexa. And besides, the two had cuddled before, and had definitely taken naps together, so it really wasn’t all that different. 

Absently, Lexa rifled through her closet and Clarke grinned when she pressed the familiar black practice jersey into her hands. 

“You just really like seeing me in your clothes, don’t you?” Clarke teased. 

“It solidifies my claim on you,” Lexa grinned, knowing full well that Clarke belonged to nobody but herself. 

“What, the hickeys don’t do the job well enough?”

“Those could be from anyone,” Lexa argued, “it’s harder to ignore my last name in all capitals and the number thirteen stamped on your back.”

Clarke hummed as she walked into the ensuite, Lexa’s eyes glued to her as she swayed her hips. 

“Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

“Clarke,” Lexa laughed, “my tongue has literally been in your mouth.”

“Fair point,” Clarke agreed, before shutting the door, “be out in a few.”  

Lexa busied herself picking up her room, hiding away the few socks that had managed to escape into the corners, whistling happily to herself. 

All of the noise died in her throat when Clarke exited the bathroom, Lexa’s practice jersey hanging low on her hips, hair thrown up in a messy bun. While Lexa had found Clarke endlessly attractive the first time she wore her shirt, she was left completely breathless by the sight of Clarke wearing  _ only  _ her jersey and her underwear. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

“What can I say?” Lexa grinned. “You take my breath away, Clarke.”

The blonde rolled her eyes as Lexa tugged her onto the bed, pulling her close to her.

“Needy much?” Clarke giggled as Lexa once more resumed her peppering of kisses all over Clarke’s face. 

“You drive me insane,” Lexa answered seriously, and Clarke laughed. 

“In a good way, I hope.”

“The best.”

Clarke rolled over, switching their positions and instead pulling Clarke towards her, effectively making Lexa the little spoon. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whined, “I’m not the little spoon.”

“Our position begs to differ,” Clarke teased, and Lexa pouted. 

“The  _ commander  _ is not  _ little _ , Clarke,” she complained, “if anything I’m the front spoon, protecting you from harm.”

“First of all, did you just refer to yourself in the third person?” Lexa couldn’t see her girlfriend, but she knew that Clarke was raising an eyebrow at her. “Secondly, you’re a tiny gay mouse, Lex.”

“What does that even mean?” she whined, and Clarke made a shushing noise as she pressed a soft kiss to the baby hairs at the nape of Lexa’s neck. 

“Go to sleep, babe.”

Clarke slept the best she had in a long, long time. 

The soft thrumming of rain on the roof was a soothing lullaby, and she felt warm and content with Lexa pulled up next to her, surrounded by Lexa’s sent, and she could feel her girlfriend’s breathing match up with her own before she drifted to sleep. 

And for once, Clarke woke up before Lexa did. 

Usually it was the brunette who woke Clarke up with sweet good morning texts, but Clarke’s cerulean eyes stretched open groggily, and her vision was immediately assaulted by brown.

Sometime during the night, the two of them had gotten even more tangled than they’d been initially, Lexa’s face burrowed in Clarke’s chest (which Clarke found endlessly amusing), their legs tangled together and the sheets a twisted mess around them. 

Clarke made to get up and Lexa whined in her sleep, pulling Clarke closer to her in an attempt to get her to stay in bed, which caused Clarke to exhale softly with a smile before she very carefully pried herself out of Lexa’s grip and stretched, before moving to walk out towards the kitchen. 

After her many dates there with Lexa, cooking and messing around with one another, she knew her way around the kitchen almost as well as her own, and she quickly pulled out the ingredients she’d need to make blueberry pancakes, which were Lexa’s favorite kind. 

Halfway between her prepping of the ingredients, Aden came stumbling into the kitchen, hair looking like a bird’s nest and donning hufflepuff sweatpants and a baggy gray t-shirt that fell off one of his shoulders. There were words on it so faded that Clarke couldn’t discern what they said, and he physically bumped  _ into  _ the wall on his way in, mumbling discontentedly as he walked to a seat. 

“Morning, shortstack,” Clarke teased, and he blinked owlishly a few times, having seemingly forgotten that Clarke had stayed the night, “how’s your throat feeling?”

“Sore,” he admitted, voice croaking, and Clarke sighed. 

“You’ll be coming down with a cold then,” she huffed, “this is why we don’t go out in the rain, Aden.” She could still hear the gentle patter of raindrops on the roof of the house, and Aden shrugged noncommittally at her. “Sit down, I’ll make you some tea.”

“I can help with the pancakes,” he offered, stumbling over to Clarke, foot caught on the end of his too-long sweatpants. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Clarke worried, and he smiled at her. 

“I’m a pro at making pancakes,” he assured her, “Atom can tell you.” Clarke noticed the small smile on his face when he mentioned his friend, and passed him the mixing bowl as she went searching for the kettle. 

“How is Atom?” she asked him casually as she walked around, noting that the boy wasn’t bothered at all by her lack of pants.

“Atom’s great!” Aden chirped. “I mean, we both made the team as starting and practice is hard but it’s great. 

“That’s good to hear,” Clarke responded with a smile, putting the kettle on the stove, “any cute people catch your eye lately?” Aden froze for a millisecond, but it was enough, and Clarke grinned to herself knowingly as he threw himself into mixing the batter. 

“Not really,” he shrugged, and Clarke stifled a laugh. 

“Whatever you say, buddy, whatever you say…”

Lexa woke up to an empty bed and frowned immediately, arms searching for the warmth of Clarke’s body. When she didn’t find it, the frown deepened, and she stumbled out of bed, quickly placing her glasses on her face before making her way out of the guest house and around into the main house. 

The sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen made Lexa physically melt. 

Clarke’s hair was still pulled up in a messy bun, individual strands flying this way and that, and she still wore nothing but Lexa’s oversized jersey. Aden was sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping a mug of tea while Clarke pushed what looked like blueberry pancakes onto his plate. 

Clarke smiled as Lexa walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s midsection, and she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Clarke’s head. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Lexa murmured sleepily, and Clarke turned around to properly kiss Lexa, before she scrunched up her nose.

“Morning breath,” Clarke complained, and Lexa rolled her eyes, pulling Clarke back in for another kiss. 

“Accept me and my morning breath for who we are, babe,” Lexa whined, and Aden rolled his eyes. 

“Sit down and eat your breakfast, baby,” Clarke shot back, “then brush your teeth, and we’ll discuss more kisses.” The brunette pouted, but moved towards Aden and sat, and her little brother shook his head. 

“Whipped.”

* * *

 

Lexa walked into the foyer leisurely, humming absentmindedly to herself. 

Aden was already there, sprawled out across the staircase, playing a game on his phone. She reached down and ruffled his hair and he smiled up at her brilliantly. 

“What’s up,  _ strikbro? _ ” 

“I’ve got a date,” he chirped up at her happily, before turning his attention back to his game, and Lexa frowned. She wracked her brain, trying to think  _ who  _ her baby brother could possibly going on a date with, and couldn’t come up with anyone even  _ remotely  _ worthy of him. 

“With who?” she demanded, and Aden blinked up at her owlishly. 

“Wha?”

“You’re too young,” Lexa lamented, eyes narrowed, “why haven’t I met them? Who knows? Have you been hiding this from me?” Aden opened his mouth as though to protest, but Lexa was on a one-track mindset, fully prepared to grill whoever showed up at their door into the next century. Nobody was good enough for her baby brother. 

“Lexa.”

Before he could continue, the doorbell rang, and Lexa flung it open, only to reveal…

“Clarke?” Her expression softened immediately at the sight of the blonde girl, who had a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

“Lexa,” she responded, raising an eyebrow, “why did you look ready to murder someone?”

“Because Aden has a date,” Lexa responded seriously, “and didn’t tell me about it, hold on, I’ll take those.” Before she could take the flowers, Aden took them from Clarke’s hands and rolled his eyes at his older sister. 

“Idiot.” Lexa was now wholeheartedly confused, and Clarke laughed, cupping Lexa’s face before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I’m taking Aden out to the movies, babe,” she chuckled, “as a reward for doing well in math. You’re cute.” Lexa grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, unaccustomed to being so wrong about things. 

“Take good care of him,” she said seriously as Aden returned to the room, “and make sure he gets back before ten.”

“Aye aye, commander,” Clarke grinned, stealing one more kiss from her girl before Aden practically pushed her out of the door. 

“Time to focus on the better Woods,” Aden laughed, and Clarke heard Lexa scoff in protest before the boy pulled her towards her car. 

“She looked ready to kill,” Clarke commented after they’d buckled up and pulled out of the driveway. “Imagine what she’ll be like when you  _ actually  _ get a significant other.” Aden shivered at the thought. 

“Don’t worry,” Clarke assured him, “I’ll make sure your sister doesn’t hurt them.”

“Thanks for that,” Aden grinned, but there was a hesitance to his voice that Clarke detected. 

“Aden?” the genuine concern in her voice made him smile. “You alright bud?”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin, “it’s just.” He paused. “You won’t hurt Lexa, right?” Clarke was so caught off-guard by the question that she didn’t immediately respond, and the boy elaborated. 

“I mean, I know you wouldn’t intentionally,” he prattled, “but it’s just. Lexa really likes you, you know? And she’s my big sister and I love her and I know she can be a little emotionally constipated at times and she seems all tough and strong but really she’s just as fragile as the rest of us and I…” he trailed off. “I just don’t wanna see her hurt, not again.”

Clarke smiled at him, and Aden shrugged. 

“I know it’s lame, but you won’t get this talk from anyone else,” he told her, “Anya says she’s allergic to feelings, and Lincoln doesn’t see the need, and nobody in her team is about to threaten you because they all think you’re hot, so the duty fell to me.”

“I’m glad you’re taking your brotherly duties seriously,” she told him, pausing at a red light to ruffle his hair in a manner so similar to Lexa’s habits that it made Aden grin, “and I give you my solemn oath, as a former girl scout, that I won’t intentionally hurt Lexa, okay?” He nodded, and the light turned green, and they continued forward. 

“...you used to be a girl scout?”

“Don’t tell Lexa, she’ll have a field day.”

* * *

 

Idiots. Clarke and Lexa were grinning at each other like absolute idiots, so much so that they didn’t notice the foreign car, one extra in Clarke’s driveway.

As always, their date went spectacularly, and Clarke was in absolute bliss.

“Next time, I’m paying. You can’t keep paying in advance.” Clarke scoffed as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Lexa smirked. “Why won’t you just accept that I’m just going to finance all our meals as long as we live?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Because I’m more than capable of-”

“Shh.” Lexa silenced her by leaning over to kiss her. “I know. I just enjoy doing things for you.”

“And what about me?” Clarke smirked back. “What if I enjoy doing…things…for you?” She winked suggestively.

Lexa leaned back, cocking a brow, a playful smirk on her features. “Well, I could think of a certain something.”

“Oh?” Clarke teased. “What’s that?”

“You make…extraordinary cookies, Clarke.” Lexa sighed and Clarke slapped her arm.

“I’m surprised you eat them.” Clarke snickered, watching as Lexa rushed over to get her door for her, though she’d taken to beating Lexa to the punch. “All you eat is…quinoa. And protein. It’s a pitiful existence.”

Lexa laughed, lacing her hand with Clarke’s as they walked up her driveway. “What can I say? I make exceptions for you.”

Clarke leaned into her touch, sighing as they stopped before her front door, Lexa’s arms ceremoniously wrapping around her, as became their routine.

“I cannot believe I’m your girlfriend.” Clarke murmured, hugging Lexa close.

“Me too.” Lexa agreed silently.

“It doesn’t stop tingling.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Lexa cocked a brow, not following.

“Whenever you say it. Whenever I think about it…” Clarke admitted sheepishly. “I get butterflies.”

“Still?”

“Still.”

“That’s a relief, because I do too.” Lexa murmured, kissing Clarke’s head.

“Come in?” Clarke asked gently. “I don’t like it when you leave.”

Lexa lifted a brow. “Your mother would skin me alive.”

“You scared, Woods?” Clarke teased.

“Hardly.” Lexa scoffed. “You gonna make it worth my while, Griffin?”

“Hmm.” Clarke looked deep in thought. “Well, we could cuddle.”

Lexa pretended to consider it. “Well, that’s only a plus for you. You’re the cuddler.”

Clarke grinned. “I’ll let you be the big spoon.” She offered in a sing song voice.

Lexa looked affronted. “I am the big spoon!” She cried indignantly.

“Prove it, babe.” Clarke challenged, hand lacing with Lexa’s as she pushed the front door open, only to collide with a moaning wall.

Said wall happened to be her mother’s back, held securely in Marcus Kane’s arms.

And yes, she was  _ moaning. _

“Oh my god!” Clarke recoiled like she’d seen a snake, slamming herself into Lexa, who steadied her with no small look of concern.

“Clarke?” Abby gasped, lips kiss swollen. She broke apart from her embrace, turning to narrow her eyes at Lexa. “I thought you two were on a date.”

“Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Woods!” Kane cleared his throat as well, offering a smile.

“KANE?” Clarke demanded, more at her mother than anyone else.

“Clarke!” Kane called cheerily.

“Good evening, sir.” Lexa dipped her head slightly formally.

“What the fuck is going on?” Clarke spewed, positively fuming.

“Excuse me?” Abby demanded, now equally as angry.

Clarke flinched slightly, but felt Lexa discreetly rub her back, and she felt grateful for the support.

“Well…” Kane smoothed a hand over his hair. “This…is…not how we intended to share the information, Clarke, but your mother and I-”

“God, stop right there.” Clarke threw up her hands.

Kane stopped dead in his tracks, a lost, confused look on his features.

“Lexa.” Clarke gritted out, squeezing Lexa’s hand. “My room. Let’s go.”

Lexa took a step forward, only to find Abby in her way, disapproving glare in place.

“Her? In your bedroom? I don’t think so, Clarke.” Abby almost growled.

Lexa bit her lip, feeling incredibly awkward. “I can assure you, Mrs. Griffin, I wouldn’t-”

“No!” Clarke snapped. “You don’t have to explain yourself to her, Lexa. Not after what she just pulled!” Clarke yanked Lexa up the stairs, feeling smug when she saw Abby’s shocked face, guided out the door by Kane.

Clarke slammed the door behind Lexa, positively seething as she turned around.

“Clarke…” Lexa began slowly, hands up, as if approaching a threatened, vicious animal.

“Can you believe her?” Clarke spat.

“Clarke…” Lexa took a step forward, gently grazing her fingers against Clarke’s sides.

“Him!” Clarke cried hysterically. “My fucking teacher!”

“Clarke.” Lexa tried once more.

“What, Lexa?!” Clarke snapped, and then her blue eyes softened upon realizing what she’d done.

Lexa, however, didn’t seem fazed. “Baby.” She whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around Clarke.

The word worked like magic, and suddenly Clarke was putty in Lexa’s arms, allowing her girlfriend to pick her up and lay her down on the bed, still holding her close as they collapsed together.

Clarke allowed Lexa to stroke her back in small, soothing circles for some time, never quite saying anything at all.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asked quietly.

“No.” Clarke ground out, burrowing deeper into Lexa’s chest, inhaling her perfume grumpily.

“Alright. Then, at least, close your eyes, and relax, okay?” Lexa instructed calmly as she pressed a soothing kiss to Clarke’s forehead, still entirely unsure of what the big deal was.

She was sure Clarke would calm down tomorrow, and she’d do her best then. 

* * *

 

Contrary to Lexa’s previous belief, Clarke did not, in fact, ‘calm down’. 

If anything, the girl’s anger had only grown overnight, and Lexa was left completely befuddled, unaware of the factors that attributed to her girlfriend’s rage. 

Thankfully, Abby had possessed the forethought to leave the house before her daughter woke, and Clarke had moved around moodily in the morning, barely uttering a word to Lexa, who was too groggy from waking up to pay much attention to the fact that her girlfriend looked ready to kill someone. Lexa became more aware of this fact on their way to school, when the silent seething continued. 

“Sunshine?” she asked tentatively when she parked her car in the senior lot. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m really not, Lexa,” Clarke huffed, putting a little too much force in closing her door, and Lexa’s eyes narrowed slightly. Clarke, quite frankly, was acting like a toddler who’d had their favorite toy taken away from them. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest as they made their way towards the school. “Your mom’s an adult, she’s allowed to date people.”

“You don’t understand, Lexa,” Clarke shot back, challenge evident in her eyes, and Lexa, ever the stubborn, argumentative person she was, rose to the bait immediately. 

“I really don’t, Clarke,” she fired off, “you’re acting like a child. Grow up and handle it like an adult.” By this point, they’d reached the school, and Clarke went off like an explosive, turning on Lexa with fire in her eyes and the angriest expression Lexa had ever seen grace her girlfriend’s face. 

“You can take your superiority complex and shove it up your ass, Woods.” The words stung more than Lexa cared to admit, even though she knew logically that Clarke was already in a vulnerable emotional state and probably didn’t mean what she said. 

Lexa, however, was not a fan of following logic when she was emotional. 

“I didn’t know we were back to last names, Clarke,” she seethed, and the other girl turned on her foot to walk away. 

“I didn’t know you were back to being an ass, but here we are.”

Lexa didn’t try and stop her from leaving, mood sour and angry. 

Clarke didn’t show up to Niylah’s. 

Raven and Octavia noticed her absence, but didn’t comment on it. Lexa assumed that the artist was just taking some time to cool off, but couldn’t help the prickling worry that rose in her chest the longer Clarke remained absent. 

Thinking back to their conversation, Lexa knew that she hadn’t been any help. 

Insurmountable guilt rose in her chest, and Lexa almost felt like crying. Clarke had been hurting, and Lexa had just hurt her more, and it made her feel awful. 

Clarke wasn’t in chemistry either. 

The other noticeable absence was Raven, and Lexa didn’t know if the fact that Raven was with Clarke made her feel better or worse. 

She sent text after text asking if the blonde was okay, but each of them was met with radio silence. In the back of her mind, Lexa knew she deserved the silent treatment, but it was doing nothing to quell her concern and rapidly building self-hatred for aiding in Clarke’s temporary downward spiral. 

By the time Kane’s class rolled around, Lexa was a mess. 

She’d still received no word from Clarke, and Raven hadn’t made a reappearance either. She wished that she could rewind time and erase the words she’d said, but knew that it was a hopeless thought. 

When Clarke walked into the history classroom, she almost heaved a sigh of relief. 

Before she could move from her place at the front of the classroom, however, Raven entered, shooting Lexa a scathing look as if  _ daring  _ her to get up out of her seat. As the rest of the delinquents followed, in varying states of confusion, hostility, or exasperation (in Murphy’s case), Lexa decided that she would talk to Clarke later. 

Kane walked into the class fifteen minutes late, as usual, and Lexa saw the almost ill expression on Clarke’s face at the dawning knowledge that he’d been late this entire time because he was spending time with Clarke’s mother. 

“Good morning, class,” he greeted with a wide grin, and Lexa wanted to scream at him for being so obvious. “Today we’re going to be working on…” Lexa didn’t pay much attention to what he was saying, as she was too focused on watching the myriad of expressions that flashed across Clarke’s face. For the most parts they were variations of anger and disgust, but when cerulean eyes met hers from across the room for a brief second, Lexa couldn’t have sworn there was  _ sadness  _ before they settled on betrayal and Clarke looked away. 

The entirety of the class period, Lexa wanted nothing more than to walk up to Clarke and give her a hug, say something,  _ anything.  _ She’d willingly accept the inevitable slaughtering via the delinquents if it meant that Clarke would at least  _ look  _ at her. 

When the time came for the students to turn in whatever it was they’d been working on, Kane was, once again, suspiciously absent from the room, and Clarke stood up abruptly, depositing a blank paper in front of Lexa. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly, voice pleading, “I can’t take this.”

“I wasn’t aware that teacher aiding encompassed student advisement,” Clarke shot back coolly, and Lexa nearly winced at the contempt behind her words. She’d royally fucked up. 

“Ladies.”

Of  _ course _ Kane chose that exact moment to come back to the classroom, looking as chipper as ever. “What seems to be the problem?” Lexa opened her mouth to assure him that nothing was the matter, but Clarke cut her off before she could even voice the words. 

“Just Woods sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong,  _ again _ .” Kane took a look at the blank worksheet with nothing more but  _ Clarke Griffin  _ written in her familiar, looping penmanship at the top, and pursed his lips. 

“I expect better of you, Clarke.” They were words that one would hear from a parental figure, not a teacher, and Lexa sucked in a breath as Clarke’s expression steeled even further. “I know your mother will be, too, this isn’t like you.” 

Clarke laughed humorlessly. 

“Well, you never know who people are nowadays, do you?” At this point, Lexa couldn’t tell whether the contempt was aimed at her, Kane, or Abby. Either way, it broke her heart. 

The bell rang before anything else was said, and Clarke turned on her heel and was out like a bolt, Raven chasing after her with Clarke’s bag slung over her own shoulder. 

For the rest of the day, Lexa didn’t see Clarke. 

It appeared she’d only shown up to Kane’s specifically to let the man know that he was on her shit list now.

She’d barely stepped out of the locker rooms from football practice, where she’d pushed her team a little too hard on account of her mood, before she was being assaulted by a small blur of blonde hair. 

“What did you  _ do _ ?” Aden demanded, practically bowling Lexa over in his haste to interrogate her. “Clarke cancelled tutoring. Clarke  _ never  _ cancels tutoring.” He shook his head. “Jeez, and I was talking about her not hurting  _ you  _ the other day, Lex.” He paused, fixing her with a glare. 

“You have to fix this,” he demanded, “I don’t know what it feels like to have divorced parents but this seems like the closest I’m ever gonna get. I won’t be able to handle the stress of being your brother and Clarke’s pupil if you don’t talk to one another.” He paled. “Oh god, you’re gonna have to fight for joint custody, Lex, because there’s no way Clarke’s gonna want to have to deal with visitation…” He wasn’t making much sense at this point, but Lexa wasn’t in a very receptive mindstate anyways. He shook her, eyes narrowed. 

“Fix it,” he demanded, “I don’t want to have to travel between houses.”

“I will,” Lexa promised, more to herself than Aden. She  _ needed  _ to fix this. 

She’d just gotten Clarke, she wasn’t ready to let her go just yet. 

The doorbell to Clarke’s house was very functioning. That, Lexa knew for a fact. She could hear the ring echo throughout the house, but after not receiving an answer after the fourth ring, she gave up. Clarke, of course, wasn’t answering any of her texts, and Lexa was at a genuine loss. 

She sighed and walked away from the home for a moment, before a loud cry from the neighboring house called her attention. 

The door to the neighbors opened much more quickly, but as soon as Bellamy saw that it was Lexa, he scowled and made to shut it in her face, but wasn’t quick enough to stop Lexa’s foot from wedging itself in-between the wall and the door to prevent it from closing all the way. 

“I need to talk to Raven,” Lexa pleaded with him, “I know she’s here, I heard her yelling about Murphy cheating at Mario Kart.” The said ‘cheater’ in question happened to be walking past Bellamy at that moment, and scoffed. 

“You can’t cheat at Mario Kart, it’s called having skill.”

“Yes you can you little… well would you look at what the cat dragged in?” Raven scowled when she saw Lexa, but motioned for Bellamy to move to the side. “Let her in, I wanna hear what bullshit she has to say.” Lexa felt a bit of righteous anger rise in her stomach, but quelled it in favor of following Raven through the house until they were in a secluded room together. 

“Listen, I know you don’t want to hear from me right now but―” her introduction was cut off with a resounding  _ smack! _ as Raven’s hand connected with her cheek, the force of the blow nearly throwing Lexa off-balance. 

“What the fuck?”

“That was for making Clarke cry,” Raven answered simply, before raising her hand again. This time, however, Lexa caught it. She’d allow the one, because she felt like she deserved it, but didn’t want to be hit again. In any other situation, Raven would already be on the floor, but Lexa was working on controlling her anger right now, not embracing it. 

“I’m trying to make things better,” Lexa told her, “I know I messed up, I just. I didn’t understand.”

“Yeah, well,” Raven scoffed, “you’ve sure got a mouth on you Woods, it’s a wonder Clarke didn’t slap you herself. I sure as hell would’ve.”

“Yes, well, you proved that point right now, didn’t you,” Lexa sighed, before shaking her head, “Clarke won’t talk to me, but I need to make things right.”

“For yourself?” Raven challenged. “Or because you actually care about Clarke.”

“Of course I actually care about Clarke!” Lexa protested hotly. “I care about her  _ so  _ much Raven, I think… I think I.”

“What?” Raven goaded. “What does the great Lexa Woods think?”

“I think I love her,” Lexa admitted aloud, and the words not only shocked her, but they shocked Raven as well. And it took a  _ lot  _ to shock the unflinching Raven Reyes. 

“You what now?”

“I know it’s too soon, and it’s absolutely crazy, but god, Raven, I think I do,” Lexa said, and suddenly it was as though everything in her life made sense, “and I know I messed up and she’s mad at me and rightfully so and it  _ kills  _ me to see her like this, and if she wants nothing to do with me after this I’ll accept it and walk away but I just need to  _ talk  _ to her.”

Raven was still gaping like a fish out of water, but there must have been something genuine in Lexa’s eyes that convinced her not to slap the football player again. 

“Don’t fuck it up, Woods,” she said with narrowed eyes as she procured a pair of keys from her pocket and threw them at the girl. “I still don’t trust you with Clarke yet, and trust me, you’ll get a lot worse than just a slap to the face if you pull something like this ever again.”

* * *

 

Clarke was alone in her studio, the door soundly locked behind her. She had intended to try and channel her anger into something somewhat positive, to fuel her artistic drive.

She’d gotten about as far as the door, and then slumped back against it, crying silently to herself.

She hadn’t expected it to affect her as much as it had. Maybe that was why it was all so maddening. She was losing control, and she felt the onset of panic attacks.

She was seeing white hot rage everywhere she glanced.

How could Abby be so cruel? How could her own mother insult Jake’s memory like that?

How dare she forget him. His smile, his laugh, all he’d done for them.

And for what?

Marcus fucking Kane?

How could Abby consistently be so cruel, and throw his memory to waste like that?

And then there was Lexa.

Oh, god, that tore Clarke up.

It was their first fight. Well, not really much of a fight. It had been a one ended slaughter on Clarke’s side, because she refused to tell Lexa what was truly wrong. She didn’t mention to Lexa how she felt about her father, and how she saw Kane as a replacement.

No, she didn’t say anything.

So how could she blame Lexa for reacting the way she did?

Lexa essentially told her to toughen up, to accept that her mother deserved happiness, too.

And she’d spat in Lexa’s face.

And yet, there was still a modicum of anger within her. There was still something that hurt, ached within her. Lexa was supposed to understand, to ameliorate her pain. And what did she do? Like everyone else, she judged Clarke.

Perhaps their relationship wasn’t what she thought it was, after all.

Clarke knew she was being critical, overly harsh and abrasive. But she longed for Lexa’s scent, for her long, toned arms to hold her. For her soft, green gaze to remind Clarke that she wasn’t alone.

Clarke sniffled to herself, balling herself up against the door as she rocked slowly, trying to ignore the ache in her chest.

She and Lexa were probably over, after this disaster.

There was a knock on her door, then, rousing her from her wallowing.

“Mom, get out!” Clarke snapped, feeling remnants of her animosity return.

The figure on the other side of the door didn’t budge.

“…Clarke?”

That sweet, sweet voice. Clarke knew it anywhere. She knew, because of the goddamn butterflies it still raised in her stomach.

Lexa.

Her Lexa.

Clarke fought a gasp and bit her lip. No. She had to stay resolute.

“…How did you get into my house?” Clarke demanded icily.

She swore she felt Lexa flinch on the other side of the door.

“…Raven gave me a key.” Lexa admitted, almost sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Clarke, I just had to know that you’re okay.”

Clarke’s heart quivered. Lexa was so good, even in their fights. “Yeah?” She choked out. “Well, I’m not fucking okay.”

She felt and heard a thump, and then a sliding sound. Lexa had sat against the door. She was in it for the long haul.

“If it makes you feel better, she slapped me.” Lexa offered lightly. “A full, across the face, open palm slap.”

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut. Perfect. So Lexa had been slapped by her friends, too.

“Why are you still here?” Clarke grit out.

Lexa took in a breath. “I…I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke snorted. “Do you even know why?”

Lexa seemed sure of herself. “…No. But seeing you like this is quite possibly the worst pain I’ve ever felt in my life.”

Clarke tried not to melt at her sweet talk. “Oh, so you’re here to take away your own pain? So you can walk away feeling absolved? Okay, Lexa. Go. I forgive you. We’re done here.”

It was silent for a moment.

Clarke was beginning to believe that Lexa really left.

“…I’m sorry I didn’t listen, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, and though it was faint, Clarke could hear it. “I’m sorry I didn’t understand what you were going through, and I’m sorry I made assumptions. Please, I want to be everything for you. But, Clarke, I’m still learning.” She begged gently, and Clarke’s heart cried out.

“Can you tell me now?” Lexa asked timidly.

Clarke took a breath, steadying herself. “Tell you what?”

“What’s hurting you, Clarke.”

“My dad.” Clarke croaked, biting her lip to keep it from quivering, though Lexa couldn’t see her.

“I know you miss him.” Lexa encouraged.

“I…I don’t understand how my mother can spit in the face of his memory. I know it’s been over a year, Lexa, but god, it’s too soon.”

“I never knew him, Clarke.” Lexa consoled gently. “…But I can see the way you love him. And I know your mother feels the same way. I don’t think he could ever be replaced.”

“Then why try?” Clarke demanded.

“That’s just it.” Lexa murmured. “I don’t think that’s what this is about. This isn’t about finding happiness because he’s gone…it’s about finding happiness in spite of it.”

Clarke fell silent, listening to Lexa’s fidgety movements on the other side of the door.

“Clarke?” Lexa tried after nearly five minutes. “Please, say so-”

The door swung open, and Lexa hit the floor with a smack, scurrying up as if it were nothing.

She stood eye to eye with Clarke, emerald finding cobalt.

“Clarke.” Lexa placated, hands up in surrender. “I’m so sorry, and I-”

Clarke never let her finish. She threw her arms around Lexa’s neck, burying her nose in Lexa’s scent as she collapsed all her weight onto her girlfriend, sending them both colliding onto the hardwood floor.

Lexa fell back with a slam, though Clarke’s fall was entirely cushioned, and Lexa figured she deserved as much.

Clarke peeled herself from Lexa only slightly to breathily whisper, “Hi.”

“Hey.” Lexa murmured, thumbs coming up to brush tears away from Clarke’s cheeks, her own eyes misting as she saw her girlfriend’s condition.

“Your cheek.” Clarke murmured, reaching out to see the fresh bruise on Lexa’s regal cheekbones.

“I’m fine. I deserved that.” Lexa admitted quietly, her arms tightly fastened around Clarke.

“You know.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s skin, enjoying the way Lexa softly kissed her forehead. “He would have loved you. You two would have been so close.”

Lexa nodded slowly, rubbing Clarke’s back comfortingly. “I hope…he can forgive me.”

Clarke smiled against Lexa’s skin. “He’s still a little mad at you.” She teased lightly, kissing her collarbone gently. “Stay. Please.”

“I’m here, Clarke.” Lexa murmured gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Clarke sighed contentedly at that, and Lexa wanted to tell her just how much she loved her, how much she adored her. But she settled on soft, occasional kisses to Clarke’s head.

Clarke lulled herself to an exhausted sleep, right there on the studio floor, head tucked safely into the crook of Lexa’s neck and shoulder.

Lexa, on the other hand, took the brunt of the impact, bruised and battered against the uncomfortable floor, while Clarke had the cushion of her body.

But Clarke was worth it. 

* * *

 

Though she was extremely sore the next morning, Lexa felt completely at ease knowing that she had Clarke, that they were okay, and that Clarke was somewhat better after crying it out and spending the night cradled in Lexa’s arms.

“Good morning sunshine,” she whispered when Clarke began stirring, and the blonde blinked up at her a few times before she stretched and got up, before realizing the position they’d been in all night. 

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke sighed, “you must be so sore, you could’ve gotten up.”

“And left you on the floor alone?” Lexa questioned. “Never.” Clarke smiled at her softly at that and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, no complaints about morning breath on her mind. 

“We’re okay, right?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded, pulling Lexa into a tight hug. 

“Always.”

Clarke noticed Lexa’s phone on the floor in the hallway, and picked it up with an amused look. 

“You have three hundred and seven missed text messages from Aden,” she chuckled, “and thirteen missed calls.”

“Shit,” Lexa muttered to herself, “he must be worried.” She exchanged a look with Clarke. “He practically threatened me bodily harm if I didn’t make it up to you, said something about not wanting to have to deal with our divorce and the hassle of joint custody.”

“I love him,” Clarke laughed, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, “answer him, I’ll go make some breakfast really quickly.” 

Lexa skimmed over most of the messages, which consisted of Aden yelling in all caps that she needed to make things better, and laughed towards the end when it was just him questioning whether or not Clarke had killed her, and if he needed to make funeral arrangements. 

She hit the call button on her phone, and barely a second passed before the call was answered. 

“ _ Oh thank god you aren’t dead.” _ Lexa laughed at the relief in her little brother’s voice. 

“No,” she assured him, “I’m still alive and kicking. I’m sore and have a Raven-shaped bruise on my face forming, but I’m still alive.”

_ “Raven slapped you?”  _ He exclaimed from over the line. “ _ Wow, you must’ve really made Clarke upset.” _ He paused for a long moment. “ _ You  _ did  _ make up with Clarke, right? Please tell me you made up with Clarke.” _

“I made up with Clarke,” Lexa promised, “no need to file for joint custody just yet.”

“ _ Well at least you aren’t entirely hopeless,”  _ Aden sighed, “ _ will you two be at school today or…?”  _ He trailed off and Lexa continued.

“We’ll be making an appearance today,” Lexa told him, “Clarke’s a stickler for attendance, you know that.”

“ _ Yeah, she’s pretty much the opposite of you, it’s a wonder the two of you are dating with how different you are from one another.” _

“I know, how did I get so lucky?” Lexa asked, mainly to herself. “I’ll see you in a bit, kiddo, Clarke’s making food, and I’m starving.”

“ _ Don’t do anything else stupid, idiot _ .”

“Love you too, Aden.”

Walking into english was like walking into a warzone. 

Raven and Octavia were regarding her as though she were a bomb about to go off, and Clarke waved them away when they made their way towards them. 

“It’s alright, guys,” she assured her two concerned friends, “Lexa and I are good.” Raven nodded, offering a wry smile in Lexa’s direction. 

“No hard feelings, right Woods?” she asked cheekily. “You wouldn’t hit a cripple, right?”

Raven was far from a cripple, but Lexa shook her head anyways. 

“You got this one for free,” she said, absentmindedly rubbing her cheek, which still stung, before Clarke pressed a soothing kiss to it. “Next time you won’t be so lucky.”

“Hopefully there won’t need to be a next time,” Raven offered, and Lexa nodded. Before they could continue their talk, however, Niylah entered and class began. 

Once more in the company of Clarke, Lexa realized just how much she’d missed having the other girl by her side in the one day that Clarke had been absent from it. How she’d managed to become so codependent with the artist so quickly baffled Lexa as much as it made her feel warm inside. She truly couldn’t imagine life without the other girl now, which sounded cliche and juvenile and rushed, but she honestly couldn’t. 

Just as Clarke lit up her life, she was also what Lexa revolved around now, just like the planets revolved around the sun. She needed Clarke like she needed oxygen, and being by her side was like paradise. 

She was extremely hesitant to enter Kane’s, however. 

She and Clarke parted at the door, Clarke returning to her protective ring of delinquents, acting as a barrier between her and the history teacher, while Lexa went to her spot next to his desk. 

For the first time of the school year, Kane was actually on time, and he told the class that they would have the class period to work on their projects before turning to Lexa, apprehension evident in his usually kind, fatherly gaze. 

“Woods,” he started tentatively, “how’s Clarke doing?”

“About as well as you’d expect,” Lexa answered formally, before sighing to herself. “Listen, sir, with all due respect, you have every right to pursue a relationship with Abby, but you can’t expect Clarke to like it, or even accept it at this point. She’s hurting. And you aren’t doing yourself any favors when you try to act like her dad, because you’ll never replace him.”

Her words were blunt and to the point, and Kane seemed to understand, nodding. 

“Thank you, Lexa, really,” he paused, “I won’t bother you about it again.”

Lexa made eye contact with Clarke from across the room, as her girlfriend was staring at her questioningly, and Lexa offered her a small smile, which Clarke returned before she turned back to Murphy. 

“Just give it time, sir,” Lexa said softly, “Clarke’s one of the most kind-hearted people I know, she won’t hate you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I had a GSA officer meeting that I couldn't miss. Shoutout to the homies Kelly, Maria, and Izzy for being great betas and yelling at me to write quicker!
> 
> Now, I'm gonna go take a nap and procrastinate my homework....
> 
>  
> 
> *I feel that I should add that Yes, Lexa was treated unfairly, yes, we know, yes it is strongly approached in the next chapter once things settle down. Yes, the Delinquents are protective turds, yes Clarke overreacted, yes it has to do with the famous "incident"- no, Clarke won't let her mistreatment go ignored. It's already written, just in the next chapter!*


	15. February Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions, endings, and beginnings.

Lexa and Clarke had split for the lunch period, Lexa calling an impromptu football meeting to go over some last minute changes from Titus, while Clarke returned to her table. Things had settled between them, and though it was calm, it was far from comfortable.

Mostly because Lexa found that, despite her best efforts to look as if nothing happened, she had a small bruise on her cheek.

One that, the more she thought about it, caused her blood to boil.

Nobody laid hands on Alexandria Woods.

_ Nobody. _

And so, with balled fists and tight jaw, she approached the bleachers, where Anya, Lincoln, and the rest of the players awaited their captain.

Lexa was hoping for a small, football related talk.

The moment Anya’s eyes made contact with her regal cheekbones, it was over.

Anya was out of her seat like a bullet, hands cupping Lexa’s cheeks as she inspected the moderate damage.

“Who?” Anya spat, body tense like a bowstring.

“What?” Lexa’s brow furrowed as she attempted to play it dumb.

“Oh my god.” Anya growled lowly, the sound rumbling in her throat. “Was it blondie? Did Clarke Griffin fucking hit you?”

Lexa’s eyes lit up with pent up rage. “No, of course not.” She ground out.

Anya looked disbelieving. “Lex, look at you. You could kill anyone here. You don’t take hits. The only person you’d allow to hit you is Clarke, and you were in a fight, so don’t you dare-”

“Your girlfriend did this.” Lexa murmured, watching as Anya’s jaw dropped.

“Raven?” Anya practically whispered, hands balling up similarly to Lexa’s.

Lexa gave a curt nod.

Anya looked feral. A vein ran alongside her throat, dangerously prominent. “What the fuck did she touch you for?”

Lexa waved it off. “Anya, it’s done.”

“No.” Anya caught her hand. “Lexa.” She hissed. “No one gets away with hitting you.”

“She was defending Clarke.” Lexa sighed offhandedly. “It doesn’t matter, can we just-”

“Did you cheat on her?” Anya snapped.

Lexa’s eyes widened in horror. “Did I what?”

“Did you cheat on Clarke? Yes or no, Lexa.” Anya demanded.

“What? God, no, never. I…It was a small fight about her mom dating Kane-”

Anya didn’t listen after her denial. “So you didn’t deserve it.”

Lexa fell silent at that, blinking away her anger.

“Did Clarke see this?” Anya demanded once more.

“Yes.”

“And what did she say?”

“She kissed it.”

“Oh, she kissed it?” Anya snarked. “Like that’s gonna fix the giant fucking hole this has created?”

“What?” Lexa glanced up exasperatedly.

“This is an issue. It’s an issue because Clarke is okay with her friends treating you like shit. It’s an issue because now I am furious at my girlfriend.”

Lexa’s jaw tightened. “Let it go, Anya.”

“Fuck no.” Anya growled, digging into her pocket for her phone. “I’m calling her now.”

“Listen.” Lexa hissed. “Everyone was against me, Anya. I probably deserved this.”

Anya sucked in a breath, surprising Lexa by yanking her cousin into a tight hug, Lexa’s arms going slack, and then eventually tightening around her. “Listen, Lex. We’re a kru. We’re family. I’ve always got your back. And this? It’s unacceptable. You got that?”

Lexa sighed, feeling content to lean against Anya, her best friend, mentor, and closest family member besides Aden. “You giving out orders to your Commander?” Lexa teased gently.

“I’m protecting her.” Anya shrugged with a smirk. “It’s my job.”

* * *

 

“Oh my fucking-” Raven breathed out, eyeing her phone with nearly bulging eyes. “What the fuck? Griffin? Where’s your girl?” She demanded frantically, yanking Clarke aside from the table so that the rest of the Delinquents wouldn’t hear the ongoing drama.

“Who, Lexa?” Clarke asked with mild concern. “Football team meeting.”

“Yeah?” Raven practically growled. “More like a Commander-hardass is ruining my relationships meeting.”

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly, blue depths now fully interested. “What do you mean?”

Raven glanced at the phone, reading Anya’s text aloud. “We need to talk. You think it’s okay to put hands on Lexa?”

Clarke felt a guilty kick in her stomach. She’d been so selfishly trying to avoid that. Every time she saw the bruise, she was reminded of how her friends had treated Lexa.

“She’s defending her cousin.” Clarke reminded with a grain of salt to her tone.

Raven’s brows shot up. “And I was defending you from her insensitive ass.”

Clarke tensed. “Don’t…don’t talk about her like that, Rae.”

“Are you serious right now, Clarke?” Raven scoffed. “You’re defending them? You were in a fight!”

“And that was my fight.” Clarke murmured, shaking her head. “Not anyone else’s business.”

Raven’s jaw dropped. “Are you fucking serious? This is the thanks I get for defending you?”

Clarke took a breath, stepping forward, gaze hardening. “No, Rae. You don’t get to do this. You don’t get to act irrationally on my behalf and say it was in my defense. You don’t get to treat Lexa like shit at every turn. You know what? For some reason, I let it happen. I let it happen thinking you were defending me since Finn, and then my dad, and I let you walk all over my girlfriend. She’s been nothing but patient with me, Rae.” Clarke grit out, watching Raven’s shocked expression. “Please...don’t ever touch my girlfriend again.” 

“Oh my fucking god.” Raven gasped. “You’re seriously choosing her? Over me? Your best friend?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “If you were my best friend, you wouldn’t make me choose, Rae.” She turned on her heel, but then whipped around, biting her lip. “And…I think I’m in love with her.”

At that, Raven blinked, catching Clarke’s wrist. “You…you are?”

“…Yes.” Clarke exhaled. “And…I think I may have just ruined any chance at her reciprocating that love, Raven.”

Raven shook her head almost immediately. “No.” She remembered Lexa’s exact same words, her faulty confession of love for Clarke. “I did. I promise you didn’t.”

Clarke sighed. “We all need to talk this out, Raven,” She turned on her heel to leave once more, a worried expression on her face.

“Where are you going?” Raven demanded softly.

“To fix this, before it ends us.” Clarke stated simply, darting in the direction of the stadium, hoping it wasn’t too late. 

“Blondie, you’ve got some fucking nerve trying to even approach Lexa right now.” Anya snapped as she barred Clarke’s entrance to the field, where Lexa was demonstrating a few plays with a clipboard, surrounded by her team.

“So we’re back to blondie, huh?” Clarke muttered, glancing over Anya’s shoulder.

“Yes. You’re lucky I’m even acknowledging you.” Anya grunted.

“Listen.” Clarke sighed. “I came here to apologize.”

“Wow.” Anya snorted. “Raven couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Huh?”

Clarke shook her head. “No. This goes way deeper than this incident. I…I haven’t been completely fair to Lexa.”

“Understatement of the year.” Anya grumbled. “Listen, Aden is in love with you, and he can’t see straight. Me? I can. Lexa deserves better than what you’ve given her. She treats you like a princess, and your friends…Hell, my girlfriend…treat her like shit. She didn’t have this issue with Costia.”

Clarke winced visibly at that, and Anya sighed.

“Anya!” Lexa’s voice sounded, and when Anya turned, Lexa’s gaze locked with Clarke.

When Clarke was expecting a soft smile, since they’d been okay that morning, she was surprised to find a grim look.

Okay, so Anya had definitely talked her up.

“Lex.” Clarke called, trying not to let her voice waver.

“She’s busy.” Anya grumbled, turning to Lexa.

Lexa, however, jogged over, passing the clipboard to Lincoln, muttering, “Explain this.” She shot Anya a look as she stopped just short of Clarke, folding her arms.

“Lex.” Clarke breathed, rather awkwardly. “Am I interrupting something?”

Lexa shot her a glance as if to say, “Obviously.”

Clarke reddened, and she felt suddenly very awkward. “Lexa…”

“Clarke?” Lexa clicked her tongue slightly impatiently.

“Can we talk?”

“Clarke, I have-”

“Please.” Clarke begged, voice wavering slightly. “Lexa, if I don’t tell you this right now, I’ll start sobbing.”

Lexa’s cold demeanor instantly broke. “Clarke?” She asked, touching her elbow gently. “Clarke? What’s going on?”

“Oh look, blondie playing the victim again,” Anya muttered darkly, “how original.”

“Anya,” Lexa chided, previous anger mellowed with her concern for Clarke, “it’s fine.”

While her cousin looked as if absolutely nothing was fine, she didn’t bother arguing with Lexa, and instead turned on her heel and stalked out of the football field, likely to go corner the two delinquents currently on her shit list.

Clarke winced. “We need to talk, Lexa.”

Lexa shot her a look of mild terror.

“Please?” Clarke begged once more. “Just…walk with me.”

Lexa glanced at her team, and once she realized that they clearly had a handle on things, she nodded, following Clarke up the track and out onto the street, toward their flower field.

“Lunch hour ends really soon, Clarke.” Lexa reminded gently.

“This is worth ditching for, Lex.” Clarke sighed as she plopped down onto the grassy clearing, Lexa wordlessly following suit.

Clarke took in the aroma of the flowers, leaning back onto her hands. Lexa was silent, allowing Clarke to get into the right headspace to speak.

She was always so considerate, and Clarke was realizing each and every way in which she adored her.

She just hoped it wasn’t too late.

Lexa was glancing at Clarke rather quizzically, jaw set, arms folded. “You know…” She drawled with a hint of anger in her tone. “I spoke to Anya.”

Clarke bit her lip, pausing herself in the process of readying her speech. Lexa needed to vent. Hell, she deserved to. Clarke knew when to bite the bullet and shut up.

“It had me thinking about our relationship.” Lexa began quietly, reaching to tenderly run her fingers over her faintly bruised cheekbone.

When she glanced up again, Clarke was crying. Not a few tears, not a measly pity cry. Clarke was shaking, sobbing, the whole bit.

It broke Lexa’s heart. Her jaw dropped, as she reached forward to embrace Clarke, but found herself pushed away.

“I know.” Clarke began, seemingly fighting to breathe correctly. “I know.”

“Oh.” Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. If Clarke knew, then maybe they didn’t have to have the talk after all. She just wanted Clarke to know that she wouldn’t stand for any-

“We should break up.” Clarke murmured, pursing her lips in a failed attempt to stop her crying.

Lexa felt as if she’d had all the wind knocked out of her. She felt gutted. She felt her world crumble beneath her, and anger well in her stomach. She’d been nothing but good! She’d taken everything with a grain of salt! How could Clarke possibly justify this?

“Because of me.” Clarke breathed raggedly, as if it pained her to say it. “I mean…Look. Look at me, Lexa, I’m a mess. You were so good, and…I just…”

“Clarke.” Lexa choked out, cutting her off. “No.” She shook her head rapidly. This was nothing like the sweet sorrow of parting with Costia. This was shattering her, killing her slowly and painfully. Clarke was really all she had. All she looked forward to. “You promised.”

Clarke glanced up in surprise at Lexa, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave.” Lexa ground out. “Everyone leaves.” She muttered, fingers digging into the blades of grass beneath her.

Clarke realized that she’d tapped into something much deeper within Lexa.

“I…was alone. I am alone. I am, but I’m not. Does that make sense?” Lexa struggled to find a steady rhythm to her argument. “I have Aden, and…Lincoln, and Anya. But really, it’s me. I had to do everything. My parents just…” She motioned with her hand, to signify their vacancy in her life. “And it  _ hurts _ , Clarke.  And every single time I let myself feel…” She shook her head. “Look at Costia. Look where that ended.”

Clarke drew a shuddering breath, composing herself for Lexa’s sake.

“And now there’s you.” Lexa spoke quietly now, voice reflecting her vulnerability. “So soft, and beautiful, and mine. And…you don’t expect anything from me. You just…see me the way I am.” Lexa cleared her throat, a melancholy smile on her face. “And…Yesterday, during our fight…I didn’t say anything because I really, really don’t want to lose you, Clarke.”

Clarke felt her protest erupt within her before she could register it in her mind. “Lexa, that’s not fair!” She cried indignantly. “You have to…you have the right to…say what you feel, and god…” She eyed Lexa’s bruise with a steely gaze. “What happened to you was my fault. They were my friends, overprotective of me. That isn’t healthy, Lexa. No one should have touched you.” She mumbled through gritted teeth.

Lexa nodded slowly, allowing herself a glance at Clarke, wanting nothing more than to embrace her. “…So we work on it.” She murmured. “We talk things out. But we can’t…or at least, I don’t want to…give up on this. On us.”

Clarke sniffled, nodding her head. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “And it kills me because I should’ve said this earlier. And no apology fixes what I’ve done… But I don’t want to give up on us, either, Lexa. As long as you give me a chance to explain…”

“Lexa.” Clarke sighed, turning towards the brunette, heart pounding in her chest. “I fucked up.”

Lexa cocked a brow, but allowed her time to continue the sentiment.

“I’m fucked up. I have been, for a while now.” Clarke breathed. “ A lot has happened to me. Finn cheated on me in freshman year. And then, I got into an accident. My dad…he…he died. You know…” Clarke sniffled, and Lexa reached out to cup her cheeks, but Clarke deflected her hands.

Lexa blinked away the mist in her own eyes at Clarke’s pain.

“I’m not telling you this for a pity party, Lexa.” Clarke sighed. “I’m trying to explain why my friends are so protective. Raven…she lost something in that accident, too. I… I just...” She paused, struggling to find the words, and Lexa interjected. 

“You don’t have to tell me, Clarke,” she assured. 

“I want to,” Clarke said stubbornly, “it was just a little over a year ago…”

* * *

 

_ “Girls! Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” _

_ Jake Griffin’s voice carried up the halls of the home, deep and kind and familiar, and Clarke peeked out of her room, blonde hair falling over her eyes. _

_ “One second dad!” she called. “We’re just finishing up!” _

_ She could hear his baritone laughter through the floor, the deep, rumbling chuckle she’d come to know and love in her sixteen years of life thus far.  _

_ “We’re going to Octavia’s soccer game,” he responded, “not a gala.” _

_ “But there could be cute soccer players!” Raven insisted, hopping out of Clarke’s room on one foot as she pulled up her black jeans, which easily slid onto her slim legs.  _

_ “You and your constant need to search out cute people,” Jake sighed, “just don’t go getting with any of the wrong crowd, alright? I don’t want to have to abandon my nice-guy act and chase someone off.” _

_ “What do you mean act,” Clarke teased, pressing a quick kiss to her father’s cheek, “you’re just a nice guy, dad.” _

_ “I can be tough if I need to be,” Jake defended, and Clarke rolled her eyes fondly.  _

_ “Sure, dad.” He scowled playfully and ruffled Clarke’s hair, laughing as she whined at his actions.  _

_ “Are you guys leaving?” Abby walked into the living room, still dressed in her scrubs from her shift at the hospital. Jake grinned at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss, ignoring the way Clarke rolled her eyes.  _

_ “Well, I think Octavia might be a little upset if we miss her first game of the season,” he told her seriously, “and if we’re going to make it on time we need to leave… about eight minutes ago.” _

_ “Jacob Lewis Griffin,” Abby scolded, lightly slapping him on the shoulder, “what happened to your punctuality?” _

_ “Teenage girls,” he responded equally as serious, and the two exchanged a knowing glance.  _

_ “You sure you don’t want to come, mom?” Clarke asked. “I’m sure Octavia would love to see you there as well, and Aurora would love the company.” _

_ “As much as I’d like to go see Octavia kick ass,” Abby responded, hugging Jake close to her, “I have some paperwork to fill out before tomorrow that I need to finish.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head.  _

_ “You just want to catch up on Real Housewives,” she accused, and Abby threw her hands up in surrender.  _

_ “You have no proof,” she teased, before walking and hugging both Clarke and Raven. “You have fun though, girls, make sure Jake doesn’t eat half the food from the vendor again.” _

_ “Hey!” he defended. “I get hungry.” _

_ “You’re always hungry, honey,” Abby sighed, and he just grinned, winking conspiratorially at Clarke and Raven. _

_ “Alright, we’re officially late,” he announced, kissing Abby briefly, “goodbye, dearest wife of mine, I love you.” _

_ “I love you too,” Abby laughed, and Clarke smiled. She wanted to love someone the way her mom and dad loved each other someday.  _

_ “I love you too, Clarke,” he said seriously, turning to her and kissing her forehead, “you too, Raven.” _

_ “Aw shucks Papa G, I’m flattered,” Raven smirked, “does this mean I’m an honorary Griffin?” _

_ “Well, you certainly have the wits to match mine,” he responded, “not quite up to par with the chess skill though, that’s a must.” Raven pouted, and Clarke preened.  _

_ “Griff cheats,” she accused.  _

_ “Raven you can’t cheat at chess.” _

_ “She figured out how to,” Raven insisted, “somehow. She’s crafty like that.” _

_ “She gets it from me,” Jake responded. _

_ “And the humility, too.” Clarke tacked on as they walked to the car together.  _

_ “Shotgun!” Raven called, just as Clarke opened her mouth to do so, and the blonde girl scowled. “You snooze you lose, Griff.” _

_ “Those are the rules, Clarke,” Jake pointed out, and Clarke begrudgingly got into the back of the car, and made quick work of buckling her seatbelt.  _

_ Raven followed suit in the front, but quickly threw her feet up on the dash.  _

_ “Feet down, Reyes,” Jake warned, “or you’ll lose shotgun privileges.” Raven sighed, shaking her head.  _

_ “Being a killjoy must run in the family, too,” she complained, “mama needs her comfortable leg space.” _

_ “You stretch your legs out all the time around the house, I think you can do without for a little while,” Jake reasoned, “I mean, really Raven? The kitchen table?” She grinned at him and shrugged.  _

_ “What? It’s comfy.” She stretched her arms, folding them behind her head. “Hey, Griff, Papa G, what say you about me trying out for lacrosse?” _

_ “Were you considering it?” Jake asked, and Raven nodded.  _

_ “Mhmm,” Raven responded, “I’m pretty quick on my feet, and hitting people with sticks sounds fun. Plus, the captain, Luna Rivers, is  _ smoking  _ hot.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but Raven caught her from the mirror. “Oh, like you can deny it Griff.” _

_ “I wasn’t denying it,” Clarke shrugged, “you two totally wouldn’t work out though.” _

_ “Why not?” Raven exclaimed belligerently. “I’m such a catch.” _

_ “You’re too similar, though,” Clarke told her, “that’d almost be as bad as you and Anya Pine dating.” Raven paused, looking penchantly out the window for a moment.  _

_ “You know, Pine is pretty hot too, I hear her cousin’s even more attractive though.” _

_ “Yeah,” Clarke scoffed, “and untouchable. The daughter of multi-billionaires Alexander and Anastasia Woods? No way.” _

_“I’ve met Alexander,” Jake said from his position at the wheel, “he came to a NASA event once, seemed nice enough, if a bit distracted. I think I saw his kids there, too, a girl about your age and a younger boy who kept fidgeting with his tie.”_ _  
_ _“Sounds right,” Clarke responded, “but I think you should go for the lacrosse thing, Rae, you’d be great at it. And colleges go crazy with sports scholarships.”_

_ “Not that I’d need a sports scholarship,” Raven grinned, “I’m a genius.” _

_ “And there’s that famous Griffin modesty,” Jake laughed, “you really are one of us.” Raven preened and Clarke smiled. Over the past two years, Raven really had become more of a sister to her than she’d ever thought the girl could be, what with the both of them being the victims of Finn Collins’ little games.  _

_ “Do you think we can go get ice cream with Bell and O after?” Clarke implored, and Jake winked at her from the mirror.  _

_ “Don’t tell your mom, she thinks I eat too much sugar.” _

_ “Abby won’t hear it from us,” Raven swore, nodding vehemently, “right, Clarke?” _

_ “We’ll take it with us to the grave,” Clarke assured, and Jake smiled.  _

_ “Alright, it’s a deal, then.” _

_ It happened far too quickly for Clarke to comprehend the severity of the situation.  _

_ The song on the radio had just switched from  _ Dark Horse  _ to  _ Happy _ , and Clarke and Raven were humming along, while Jake complained about no music living up to the standard of his coveted classic rock. The light was green, the intersection clear.  _

_ Until suddenly, it wasn’t.  _

_ It was an out-of-body experience, and Clarke could hear screaming. It took her a while to realize that it was she who was screaming. There was a pain in her midsection, clawing at her body until all she felt was white-hot agony. Red clouded her vision as blood dripped from a cut on her forehead, but she could briefly make out her father slumped over the wheel, groaning, and Raven, unconscious in her seat. _

_ “Dad!” she couldn’t stop her screaming. “Dad! Raven!” Time became skewed, but she was focused on the rise and fall of her father’s chest. Her ears rang, and she felt as though she was going to vomit or pass out, whichever came first. _

_ “Clarke,” she could barely make out his voice, “Clarke, baby, I love you.” _

_ “Dad! Dad!” _

_ Her vision went fuzzy, and Clarke felt no more.  _

_ The first sound she heard was the steady beeping of a heart monitor, and cerulean eyes cracked open to see her mother, slumped over on a chair next to her hospital bed, hands tightly gripping one of Clarke’s own.  _

_ “Mom?” Clarke whispered, and Abby’s brown eyes snapped open immediately.  _

_ “Clarke, baby,” she sobbed, “oh Clarke, thank god.” The events of the previous night suddenly came rushing back, and Clarke shot up, wincing as pain ignited once more in her stomach, and her mother pressed her down gently. _

_ “Raven?” Clarke asked desperately. _

_ “Raven’s in recovery,” Abby whispered, but Clarke could see the despair in her mother’s eyes, and her heart stuttered as she opened her mouth to ask the next question. _

_ “...dad?” Abby’s eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, and Clarke’s mind went utterly blank. She was vaguely aware of the concerned shouts of her mother and the crazy beeping of the heart monitor before she was once more lulled into a blissful darkness, eager to escape the harsh reality. _

_ Jake Griffin was dead. _

* * *

Clarke had started crying as she recounted her story, and Lexa had quickly followed suit, tears spilling from her eyes as she held Clarke to her tightly, thanking whatever gods or forces of nature existed in the world that Clarke had survived, that Clarke was here, with her, that Clarke was safe. 

“It’s not an excuse for their behavior, I know,” Clarke said shakily. 

Lexa nodded mutely.

“But I want you to know that they’ve been like this since then. And god, I love them. They’re everything to me…They  _ were _ . Until you.”  Clarke turned, reaching out to squeeze Lexa’s hands. “They’re…I’m not used to having someone I…Care about, this much. Someone I let in so closely. Closer than them.” Clarke explained softly, voice rasping. “So our first fight was a bit dramatic. But she had no right to…” Clarke’s lower lip wobbled as she traced Lexa’s cheek.

“Clarke, it’s-”

“No.” Clarke shook her head, brows furrowing in anger. “Not just this. It’s every time they think I’m threatened, or vulnerable…And they step all over you, Lexa. And you…” Clarke sighed, stroking her cheek. “You, the fucking Commander. You’re the toughest person I know. And yet, you let them.”

“Because of you.” Lexa murmured, leaning into Clarke’s touch.

“Because of me.” Clarke laughed bitterly. “Well, not anymore.” Clarke huffed, staring into Lexa’s virid gaze. “I’m setting my foot down. I’m choosing.”

“Clarke.” Lexa scoffed. “You don’t have to choose.”

Clarke’s smile appeared at that, through her tears. Those were words of love. Lexa didn’t want to force the divide that her friends did. Lexa was perfect.

“But I am.” Clarke sighed, leaning forward. “You’re always so good to me and I…That’s why I…that’s why you’re you.” Clarke finished, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s.

Lexa took a shuddering breath, arms wrapping around Clarke as she pulled her in.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke sighed against her lips. “You’re mine, and I choose you from today, and everyday forward. I’m sorry I didn’t see that before.”

Lexa blinked away her misty vision, Clarke leaning forward to kiss the fading bruise.

Clarke sighed contentedly, pushing Lexa onto the grass as she curled into her open arms.

“We’re alright, Clarke.” Lexa assured her softly, doubtlessly overjoyed at Clarke’s apology and confession.

“I have a feeling we’ll be together for a long time.” Clarke murmured into Lexa’s neck. “I want to do this right. From this point on, I’m always on your side.”

“And I’m always on yours.”

* * *

 

While one relationship was being mended, another was teetering on the edge. 

Anya stormed up to the Delinquents’ table in the library, where they’d retreated for lunch that day, the shine of sweat still evident on her face from the aftermath of her football practice. 

“Alright,  _ Delinquents _ ,” she hissed, “we need to talk.” 

Monty and Jasper looked confused, Octavia somewhat caught-off guard, and Raven and Bellamy terrified, but, perhaps the most interesting of all the reactions was Murphy, who usually stayed uninvolved in such matters. 

“Green, Jordan, scram, you aren’t a part of this,” he told them, and the two boys gladly took the offered escape, grabbing their bags and scampering out of the room.

As soon as the door to the library closed, and she’d looked to ensure that the librarian was out, Anya was off like a shot. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous,” she seethed, “what gave you the right―” Before she could continue, Murphy cut her off, usual bored expression replaced by one of mild irritation. He could already see Raven’s hackles raising and Bellamy getting ready to jump to her defense. 

“Alright, all of you, sit down.” He fixed Anya with a hard look which she returned with just as much fire, but sat down all the same. 

“I would like to open this with saying, Raven, Octavia, Bell, you three have been acting like fucking two year olds.” As expected, he was immediately met with their very vocal disagreement, but he continued. “No, really, it’s exhausting.” He paused, and looked at Anya, and then at Raven. 

“Raven, you had absolutely no business hitting Woods.”

“No business?” Raven scoffed. “I was protecting  _ Clarke _ . You know, our friend? Or have you forgotten?” Murphy’s eyes narrowed. 

“I haven’t, Reyes, unlike you three seem to have,” he ground out, “you seem to forget that Clarke is just a person like we all are. People get into fights, especially couples, and it wasn’t Lexa’s fault. She didn’t even know the full extent of the situation.”

“What  _ is  _ the full extent of the situation, if I may?” Anya practically growled, “I’d like to know what it is that makes princess Griffin so  _ untouchable _ and what makes the people I’ve started dating such absolute  _ assholes _ .” 

Octavia opened her mouth to say something, but Murphy cut her off. 

“You may not have been the brunt of the problem, O, but you certainly haven’t been helping either,” he said simply, “I know how much you egg Raven on. And it isn’t as though she needs any help getting angry.”

“Oh like you’re one to talk, Murphy,” Raven grumbled, but Murphy, as always, remained unbothered by her words, whatever intent they’d had. 

“Clarke can handle herself,” Murphy said again, “and Woods isn’t always to blame for everything. In fact, she hasn’t done anything wrong this entire time, and you keep attacking her. And for what? Because you’ve got some skewed sense of chivalry to protect your friend?” Anya was nodding along with his words, and Murphy knew she’d likely have said the same thing, if only with more expletives and a lot more yelling.

“I just don’t want Clarke to be hurt,” Raven tried again, but Murphy shook his head.

“The only one hurting her at this point are you guys,” he responded simply, and Raven looked as though it had been she, not Lexa, who’d been slapped in the face. “Clarke’s already going through her own problems, she doesn’t need you messing up what’s probably been the most constructive relationship for her in a  _ long  _ time.” He shook his head. 

“We’ve all got issues, Reyes, but you don’t see me slapping people in the face for mine.”

There was a long, pregnant pause, in which none of the teenagers gathered said anything, merely staring at one another. Unabashed guilt shone on Octavia’s face, which was mildly mirrored by her brother, but Raven? Raven looked close to tears. 

She sighed, pressing her hands into her temples as she blinked furiously. 

“I fucked up,” she said succinctly, and Anya scoffed.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Murphy fixed her with a quick, hard look, and the girl bristled slightly but quelled. 

“Nothing’s going to get accomplished by more yelling and anger,” he started again, “I’ve learned that lesson time and time again. I don’t know what this means for your relationship―” he looked pointedly between Raven, Anya, and Bellamy, “―but from here on out, you can’t get away with giving Lexa so much shit. Clarke especially won’t let you, not now.” He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as the bell signalling the end of lunch period rang.

“Where are you going?” Octavia asked, voice small.

“We have class, Blake,” he answered simply, “and you and I are going to go before Jaha kicks our asses, and these three are going to work things out.” He pursed his lips at the three remaining teens. “Fix this.”

Regardless of Murphy’s attempt at peacemaking, Anya had too much of the hotheadedness of her mother to be quelled completely.

Before either Raven or Bellamy could speak, Anya took the floor. 

“I let both of you get away with harassing my cousin for too long,” she seethed, “and I can’t help but feel that it’s partially my fault for being so caught up with you two to see the injustice of it all.” Her eyes were steely, her voice cold. “And seeing as you’ve been too juvenile to see the error in your ways, well.” She paused, taking a breath. “Someone has to end it.”

At this point, the metaphorical lightbulb went off in Bellamy’s head, and his jaw slackened. 

“An, you can’t mean―”

“You brought this upon yourself,” Anya shot back hotly. “And I’m not about to associate myself with assholes that keep hurting my family. My  _ kru _ .”

“We were just worried about Clarke,” Bellamy reiterated. 

“And now I’m worried about my cousin!” Anya responded just as quickly. “So until the two of you clean up your acts, work through your issues, this―” she motioned between the three of them “―is over.”

Raven clearly hadn’t anticipated this as a consequence of her actions. 

“But―”

“I expected better from you,” Anya told her coolly, “and then you went and hit my cousin, so, I’m not really in the mood to argue with you right now, Reyes.”

“There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” Raven practically begged, a desperation in her eyes that Anya had never seen before. 

“You should’ve thought more carefully about hitting my family,” Anya brushed off, blinking rapidly, “and this isn’t up for discussion. Until you can prove to me that you’ve gotten better, I’m gone.” Before either of the other two could say anything, Anya turned sharply on her heel and left them alone in the library. 

There were tears in Raven’s eyes that persisted no matter how hard she blinked, and Bellamy didn’t look much better off. 

“I really messed this up, didn’t I?”

“We both did,” Bellamy admitted, clearing his throat briefly.

“I’m sorry,” Raven whispered. She knew, though, that the apology was better suited for someone else.

“Hey,” Bellamy consoled, pulling the girl close to him in a soft, reassuring hug, “we’ll get through this, yeah? Nothing can stop the unstoppable Raven Reyes.” She chuckled softly, wiping away at her tears. 

“I’ve got to clean up my act,” she admitted. 

“And I’ll be with you while you do it,” Bellamy swore, “you and me both, but for now, we should get to class.”

* * *

 

Lexa whistled softly as she walked around the kitchen, making herself some tea. 

Clarke was at the Dropship, and Anya was occupied with who knew what, so Lexa had some relative solidarity, just soaking in the events of the previous day or so. 

Clarke had given her some cream for the bruising on her face which was supposed to help, and Lexa didn’t feel the pain from it anymore. She was relieved, at least, that she and Clarke were okay. They still had some things to work through, some problems they hadn’t shared with one another, but they were okay, and, to Lexa, that was all that really mattered in that moment in time. 

Clarke’s friends, however, were another matter entirely. 

The more time passed, the more angry Lexa grew at her treatment by the hands of the delinquents, especially seeing as she hadn’t done anything to earn that sort of behavior from them. For the most part, she was alright with them, and the majority of her problem rested with Anya’s two, Raven and Bellamy. 

She could care less about them at the moment. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the small voice at the entrance to the kitchen. 

“Lex?” 

Aden was peeking from around the door, looking entirely too guilty for Lexa’s comfort, and she frowned. 

“What’s wrong  _ strikbro? _ ” she asked gently. “Why are you waiting outside?” He entered tentatively, almost like a frightened mouse, before sitting across from his older sister. 

“Aden?” Lexa asked, eyes softened and shining with unhidden concern. “Are you alright?” He nodded distractedly, and then looked up at her, and Lexa was horrified to find a light sheen of unshed tears in his eyes. “Aden?”

“I just wanted to say sorry,” he said softly, “because I didn’t ask how you were feeling when you and Clarke were fighting and I just got all caught up in making sure that you stayed together and I blamed you and I know it wasn’t your fault and I feel  _ awful _ and I’m a horrible brother…” he was babbling almost nonsensically, and Lexa walked around the breakfast bar to cup his face in her hands, and her heart ached. 

“Hey,” she cooed, “you aren’t a horrible brother, Aden.”

“I feel like it, though,” he told her honestly, “you’ve been nothing but good to me for as long as I can remember and I just… I didn’t think twice before not taking your side.” Lexa pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and brought him in for a hug, chest constricting as she felt the intensity of which Aden burrowed himself into her embrace. 

“I’m sorry, Lex,” he repeated, voice muffled from where his face was buried in the crook of her neck. 

“It’s okay, Aden,” Lexa assured, “I’m not mad at you.” She could never really bring herself to be mad at him. Aden was by far the most kindhearted, gentle person Lexa knew, which was astounding considering their rather lackluster parental guidance, and she knew he didn’t have a single bad bone in his body.

“You aren’t?” he asked, and Lexa knew he thought she should be.

“No,” she promised, “you didn’t do anything wrong, Aden.” She kissed the top of his head again before releasing him, and Aden offered her a small smile before wiping at his eyes quickly. 

“Go do your homework,” Lexa encouraged, “we’re good,  _ strikbro _ .” He nodded, moving out of the kitchen, and Lexa breathed deeply. 

How a simple fight had turned into a mess so quickly was astounding to her, but she was glad, at least, that she still had Clarke and her  _kru_ by her side.

* * *

 

Though the relationship between the so-called  _ kru  _ and  _ delinquents  _ was still uneasy, the air had settled a bit just in time for the dawning of the Arkadia school carnival, which was one of the most highly anticipated weekends of the year. 

“I don’t understand why everyone’s so excited,” Lexa huffed, plopping down next to Clarke in english in an attempt to drown out the bustle of the classroom, “it’s just a carnival.”

“Yeah, babe,” Clarke responded, “but this is  _ Arkadia _ . The most interesting thing that’s happened here in forever was when Bobby M took a goat to prom like fifteen years ago…” she trailed off at Lexa’s raised eyebrow. “You’ve never heard of Bobby M and the goat? Wow, you’re really behind on school lore.”

“I did just come here this year, sunshine,” Lexa reasoned, but Clarke shook her head. 

“Still, not knowing about Bobby M and the goat? That’s like, legendary here. Anyways, it’s really fun, Lex, I can’t believe you’ve never gone. I’ve seen plenty of Mt. Weather kids there in the past year.”

“I didn’t have any reason to go before,” Lexa answered, “but now I do.” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really now? And what might that be?”

“Well,” Lexa teased, “I have to impress my lady with my prowess in carnival games, now, don’t I?” Clarke laughed and leaned into Lexa, sighing contentedly as Lexa’s arms wrapped around her stomach. 

“I dunno, Lex, I’m pretty hard to impress,” Clarke responded seriously, “nobody’s been able to top the time Ben Finnegan won me the giant teddy bear in first grade.” Lexa’s eyes narrowed at the challenge, even though it’d been issued playfully. 

“I’m going to win you something from every single stall,” she swore, “set the new record.” Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to press a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek. 

“Your competitiveness is cute, babe.”

“I’m gonna do it!” Lexa insisted. “Just watch.”

“Alright, Lex, whatever you say.”

The week leading up to the carnival, it was all anybody was talking about. The underclassmen wondered which of their teachers would be volunteering to get dunked in water or pied in the face, and Lexa heard Aden rather vocally campaigning for Titus to be among those involved in the public humiliation to benefit the school as a whole. 

While still not entirely convinced that the carnival was as exciting as all the students claimed it was, Lexa still found herself looking forward to it, if not just for the sole purpose of proving her superiority to her girlfriend. Lexa couldn’t have some first grader of days past besting her. 

Speaking of the first graders, the first night of the carnival also happened to fall on a Little Grounders meeting, which would last until the metaphorical holy gates and high schoolers were allowed to over indulge themselves in funnel cake and cotton candy. 

As soon as Lexa strolled into the grassy field in front of the school, she was assaulted by a weight to her knees, as a tiny person barrelled into her. 

“You’re back!” Niki was even more enthusiastic than the last time Lexa had seen her, eyes bright and a brilliant smile on her face. 

“Nice to see you too, Niki,” Lexa chuckled, exchanging a look with Clarke, whose hand was linked with hers. It took the first grader only a few moments to notice the change, and she shot a smug look at Lexa. 

“I told you she was your girlfriend,” Niki said matter-of-factly, “I’m always right.”

Clarke, not having had to deal with the little girl’s insistent questions the first time she’d been with Lexa, merely tilted her head in confusion, which Lexa answered with a mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’.

“You can help Clarke with art today,” Niki decided, “that way I can talk to both of you.” 

Knowing that there was no sense in trying to argue with the girl who always got her way, Lexa merely shrugged and followed Clarke to the sunny courtyard area where the kids painted and drew under her tutelage, and was surprised to find Murphy already sitting there, a few kids climbing all over him, including the one Lexa remembered to have fallen out of a tree. 

“That’s Sam,” Niki told Clarke and Lexa, “they’re my best friend.”

“...they’re?” Lexa asked, befuddled.

“Sam isn’t a boy or a girl,” Niki said fiercely, “Sam’s just Sam, okay?” They nodded, and Niki smiled, before making her way to the smaller child, saying words at miles a minute that Lexa couldn’t quite catch. 

“Looks like you’ve got a fan,” Clarke chuckled, and Lexa scoffed. 

“You should’ve heard how she talked about you,” Lexa informed her, “like you put the stars in the sky.”

“I’m just that cool,” Clarke grinned, and Lexa couldn’t help but agree.

“Murphy,” she greeted, and the brown haired boy offered her a half-smile as he shrugged a little boy of his shoulders. 

“Theo, I’m a Big Grounder, not a tree, go sit with Kelly.” The boy pulled a face, but followed the instructions. Murphy, no matter how nice he might have been, didn’t exactly come across as friendly, and wasn’t someone Lexa would’ve messed with when she was younger. “What brings you to the humble art corner, Woods?”

“Niki insisted I come,” she responded, and Murphy actually smiled somewhat at that. 

“She’s a persistent little urchin, I’ll give her that,” he chuckled, and before Clarke could reprimand him about calling the children urchins, Niki’s friend, Sam, piped up. 

“Did you know that red sea urchins have the longest lifespan on earth?” Lexa hadn’t, in fact, known that, and she wondered why on earth the child did in the first place. “Up to two hundred years.”

“Are sea urchins your favorite animal?” Clarke asked, and Sam looked at her as though she’d said something fundamentally stupid. 

“Of course not,” the first grader scoffed, “I just like em cos they’re red. I like red pandas better.”

“Can we draw animals again?” Niki pleaded. “I’ve been practicing my elephants.”

“Can we draw giraffes?” Theo suggested, and Murphy groaned, just as another girl, who’d been eating oreos, piped up.

“Giraffes are my favorite!” 

“If we draw giraffes I might actually ki…” he trailed off as Clarke fixed him with a hard stare, “...kick myself because I can’t?” She nodded, and Murphy smiled tightly. 

“Lex, babe, why don’t you go help Sam and Niki?” Clarke suggested. “I’m gonna go over to Theo, Kelly, and Maria because Murphy might actually scream if he has to draw giraffe legs.” Lexa nodded before walking over to the two kids waiting for her. 

“I can draw elephants really well, now,” Niki informed her once more, hunched over her paper, tongue sticking out in concentration. 

“She wants to impress Tori,” Sam whispered, dodging the small swipe Niki sent their way.

“Do not,” Niki scowled. 

“Yes you do, don’t lie,” Sam frowned, “lying is bad.” They turned to Lexa. “Niki wants to be girlfriends with Tori like you’re girlfriends with Clarke.” Niki flushed and Lexa bit back a laugh, smiling brightly. 

“Well, you’re more like me than I thought you were.”

The hour passed relatively smoothly, only a minor mishap occurring when the kids bickered over who got to draw with Clarke and who got to eat the oreos, but Clarke quickly quelled them, and Lexa melted at how good her girlfriend was with kids.

Clean up was another story though.

Lexa may or may not have laughed when Murphy ended up with a handprint-shaped paint splatter on his cheek courtesy of Sam. 

“My lady,” she offered her arm to Clarke as they headed out of the elementary school and back to the direction of their own. 

The fields around Arkadia were bustling with more life than Lexa had ever seen. 

There were several different rides erected, the most memorable being the ferris wheel, the cliche of all high school cliches, and booths filled every possible surface, sporting giant stuffed animals and games that were supposed to be impossible to beat. 

Lexa was going to beat every single one of them.

The first stall she and Clarke came across, armed with tickets, was the High Striker. The operator for the game, a gangly teenage boy with crooked teeth and bad breath, smirked at the two of them, obviously unaware of Lexa’s status as a virtual stud. 

“You ladies think you’re up for the challenge?” he offered, making a wide sweeping motion towards the game. “Tell you what, I’ll be nice and give you two tries to win the giant bear.”

Clarke and Lexa exchanged a look, and the football player smirked, taking the hammer from him smoothly. 

“You’re so nice,” she cooed, “let me see if I can do it.”

She threw the first hit on purpose, striking it pitifully, and the operator smirked, leaning back against the ticket booth looking entirely too pleased with himself. 

“Not bad for your first attempt,” he snickered, “why don’t you try again, doll?”

Lexa shot him a dazzling smile, before hefting the hammer and slamming it down on the machine with all her might, and her efforts were rewarded with the loud, clear ring of the bell. 

“I’ll take the giant bear,” Lexa said, sickeningly sweet, “ _ doll _ .”

Thoroughly embarrassed, the boy took down the bear from the hook and handed it to Lexa, who quickly passed it to Clarke. 

“I’m pretty sure he’ll be mortified for weeks,” Clarke giggled, and Lexa grinned at her, linking their hands together. 

It was, perhaps, the most cliche teenage date that Lexa had ever been on, but she found herself loving every moment of it. 

In between carnival games and discount rides, Lexa stole kisses from Clarke that were sweeter than any of the confectionary being offered (and with the added benefit of no calories!), and took pictures of the two of them just... being. Clarke’s face was flushed pink with joy, and, already on a bit of a sugar rush, dragged Lexa around the booths, pointing out her favorite games and which of the prizes most caught her eye. 

True to her word, Lexa won every single one of them. 

Carrying all of the hard-earned tokens of victory, though, was another story, so Clarke began handing stuffed animals out to the kids she saw staring at her in awe, including Sam, who was running underfoot. As always, the sight of her girlfriend with kids made Lexa melt, and she felt herself falling deeper and deeper for the other girl with every passing moment. 

“C’mon, Lex, time for the ferris wheel,” Clarke grinned, tugging on her girlfriend’s sleeve, “this date has to be as textbook high school rom-com as possible.”

“A football player and an artist, how original,” Lexa laughed, following Clarke with ease, “except we do have a bit of originality in the fact that we’re both girls and this is a very gay relationship.”

“Already better than half of the YA novels out there, then,” Clarke quipped, and with a few flirty comments towards the ticket boy for the ferris wheel, the line was skipped and the two found themselves being lifted into the sky. 

“You can see everything from up here,” Clarke exhaled breathlessly, looking out as the sun crept below the horizon, “it’s beautiful.” 

“Mhmm,” Lexa agreed, eyes never leaving the expanse of Clarke’s face, tracing the rosy tint to her cheeks, the brilliant smile fixed on her face, the way her eyes shone in the fading sunlight. 

“Oh look,” Clarke pointed out, “there’s Aden.”

Sure enough, Lexa’s little brother was a few seats below them, talking excitedly, from what Lexa could make out, with his brown-haired friend, Adam or something. 

“I wonder when Atom’s going to make a move,” Clarke wondered aloud, and Lexa’s head snapped around so quickly Clarke was sure she’d get whiplash. 

“What?” Lexa gawked. “Make a move? On my baby brother?”

“Lexa, Aden’s not a baby,” Clarke laughed, “he’s in high school.”

“He’s a baby!” Lexa repeated incredulously. “He isn’t allowed to date until I’m in the grave.”

“Which hopefully won’t be for a long time,” Clarke laughed, leaning into her girlfriend, “your protectiveness is cute, babe, but you need to let your little baby bird leave the nest someday.”

Lexa shook her head petulantly. 

“Over my dead body,” she repeated, “if that little punk pulls anything...” She trailed off, leaving the threat open ended, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Atom’s sweet, you’d like him,” she told Lexa, knowing full well that Lexa didn’t like anyone she even  _ thought  _ was trying to get with her little brother, “he does well in his classes, he plays soccer, he’s a proper gentleman.”

Lexa made an annoyed noise, and her eyes widened as the two of them observed Atom skillfully slip his arm around Aden’s shoulders, and before she could open her mouth to yell at them, Clarke captured her lips in a sweet, sugary kiss that soon had Lexa forgetting all about her little brother and the treacherous boy trying to woo him. 

By the time she and Clarke detached, their feet once more brushed against the ground, and Lexa pulled Clarke up gently.

“Come on, ladykiller,” Clarke laughed, “there’s one more thing you haven’t won me.”

There were legends throughout Arkadia of the unbeatable ring-toss game, theories on how it was rigged with magnets, how the lips of the bottles had tiny little force-fields to ward off all attempts at victory. There were even a few rather outlandish claims that the woman who set up the booth every year was a witch who implemented dark magic in order to make sure nobody won. 

Lexa, of course, disproved all of those claims in about three seconds flat. 

And Clarke found herself the proud owner of a new goldfish.

“What should we name him?” she asked Lexa as they headed towards her car, having visited all the booths and taken a spin on all of the rides. 

“I think Lexa Jr. is a good name,” Lexa told her matter-of-factly, waving Aden over from where he was loitering with a few of his friends. 

“I’m not naming our fish Lexa Jr., babe,” Clarke sighed, “maybe Sushi?”

“You want to name our fish after a food with fish in it?” Lexa gasped, scandalized. “That’s awful.”

“It’s a lot better than Lexa Jr.!” Clarke defended, and Aden rolled his eyes at the two of them, shaking his head. 

“Well how about Rex?”

“Rex is a dog’s name, Lex.”

“You should name it Dog,” Aden piped up, opening his car door as the couple bickered, “I bet nobody’s named their fish  _ that  _ before.”

And so, Dog the fish was born.

After Lexa had dropped Clarke off at her house, ensuring that she returned by the strict curfew Abby had set, she and Aden headed to the nearest PetSmart, over a dozen tabs on proper goldfish care opened on Aden’s phone. 

“Lexa, I’m pretty sure we don’t need a tank that big,” Aden frowned, looking at the 30 gallon tank Lexa was pointing at. “WikiHow says that you only need one for fifteen or twenty.”

“Listen,  _ strikbro _ ,” Lexa said seriously, “this is going to be the best cared for goldfish in human existence. You said that they can live as long as dogs. We’re the Woods family, we don’t do things in halves. Dog is going to live forever.”

“I don’t think even you can pull that off,” Aden told her, gently pushing Lexa’s hands off of the thirty gallon tank and to a twenty gallon one, “I’m sure Dog will be just fine in this tank, especially since he’s the size of a guppy right now.”

“He’s going to be like Clifford,” Lexa said, “he’s going to grow as much as I love him.”

“You’re an idiot,” Aden deadpanned, and his sister scowled at him. 

“Ok, so we’re going to need some dechlorinator... or do they sell distilled water? We can always break into Pike’s lab and use that, and a water filter, and some gravel, some fake plants, and a centerpiece.”

“This one looks like the coliseum,” Lexa grinned, pulling it into the cart, “I’m sure Dog will appreciate it.”

“He’s a goldfish, Lex.”

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feelings, Aden.”

“Alright, alright, sheesh, you’re like a worried mother hen already, I can’t imagine what you’re going to be like with kids.  _ OW!  _ Lex, that hurt!” Aden rubbed his head, scowling, while Lexa ignored him, browsing through the different fake plants and small objects to put in the tank. 

“Hey, look at this one!”

“ _ Beware of Dog _ , I like it. It’s to the point.”

“Alright, now onto filters...”

“Lexa! That one’s three hundred dollars!”

“If it’s the best, then we’re buying it. Dog deserves the best.”

“Clarke’s going to kill you when she finds out how much money you spent on a  _ goldfish _ .”

“Clarke doesn’t need to know,” Lexa brushed off, “and if you tell her, I’ll just have Harper publish your baby pictures in the school paper.”

* * *

 

The Arkadia High art showroom was alight with color and passion as students and parents alike filtered in to see the greatness of their art program.

Clarke was the “artist of honor” and therefore, her pieces were hanging everywhere. And rightfully so.

They were the best works Lexa had ever seen.

No one else compared, and Lexa was damn proud as she strode along every inch of the showroom, knowing Clarke was busy at the back with several parents and talent scouts. She was content just staring at her art, for now.

“Hey! Earth to Lexa, there are free snacks in the- Whoa.” Anya’s voice faded as she brought her eyes up to what Lexa was staring at. “Holy shit.”

Lexa took in a breath, eyeing the oil painting before her. On it, were two rich green eyes, surrounded by a familiar black mask of “war paint”. Within the eyes were trees, both darkened and lit by the night sky that hung over them, stars dotting their expanse.

It was a rendition of the first painting of Clarke’s that Lexa had ever seen.

In the corner, on the placard, it was entitled, just as the first had been: The Earth and The Sky.

Lexa felt tears well in her eyes, and had to blink them away rapidly, swallowing the lump in her throat. Clarke had done this for her.

She was so, so in love with Clarke Griffin. It took seconds, really. From the first time she heard Clarke’s voice, stubborn and unwavering. She was in love with Clarke Griffin. Just the thought put a smile to Lexa’s lips.

“Do you like it?” A shy voice purred from her ear, and before she could protest Anya being so close, Lexa felt two familiar arms wrap around her, and she was home.

“Clarke.” Lexa practically choked out, turning to gaze at her. Clarke looked beautiful, wearing her formal presenter’s suit as mandated by the staff. Her blonde locks were done up in an elegant bun, and her smile sparkled.

“Oh my god, Lexa, are you crying?” Clarke grinned, biting her lip as she dabbed at Lexa’s practically unshed tears.

“You are so amazing.” Lexa whispered, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, despite the stares of the onlookers.

Clarke blushed a crimson shade, lacing her fingers together behind Lexa’s neck. “You didn’t have to come you know.” She whispered. “I could always show you privately-”

“Clarke.” Lexa interrupted her, shaking her head in awe. “What you’ve done…what you’re doing…You’re so incredible, Clarke. These deserve museums, and…and galleries. I don’t believe it, I-”

Clarke’s heart just about burst with happiness. Lexa was genuinely floored, not just for show. How had she ever gotten so lucky?

“You were the inspiration.” Clarke admitted quietly. “If you couldn’t tell.”

Lexa nodded slowly, casting a glance in the direction of the rich emerald hue.

“You’re my earth.” Clarke shrugged as if it was effortless. “You keep me grounded, and steady.”

Lexa smiled, leaning down to kiss Clarke, whispering, “Then you must be the stars in my sky.”

“Ugh.” A voice sounded from behind them, and they barely turned to witness Anya looking at them as if they smelled foul. “Do you two know we’re in public?”

A little growl sounded at the back of Lexa’s throat, and Clarke chuckled. “Sorry guys.”

“I’ll let it slide.” Anya smirked, watching Lexa tense as she strode off to find Lincoln.

“She might have a point.” Clarke laughed as she leaned up to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

“I’m proud that I managed to catch someone as brilliant as you….” Lexa motioned to all the artwork, lacing her hands with Clarke’s. “At the very least, let me tote you around and brag about you.”

Clarke grinned when Lexa lifted their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s soft skin. “These hands are incredibly gifted, Clarke.”

Clarke smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. “You don’t even know that…yet, Woods.”

Lexa just smiled, allowing Clarke to lead her from piece to piece, falling deeper and deeper in love with each one. 

* * *

 

Clarke glanced at her laptop screen with a guarded expression as she felt Abby cast a glance from over her shoulder before slipping out of the room, laundry basket in hand.

As soon as she was gone, Clarke minimized the window of Niylah’s class homework page and reopened Skype, where she’d been messaging Lexa, since her phone had been confiscated.

Yes, Clarke Griffin, all around wonderful daughter and perfect student, was grounded.

Abby had grounded her, over her outburst over her mother seeing her teacher. Clarke knew she’d crossed a line, but really? What was she, twelve? And now, she couldn’t text Lexa every five seconds. And that really killed her, because she really enjoyed the constant accessibility to her girlfriend’s calming words and cocky quips.

She knew her teachers and elders would likely bitch about how pathetic it was to constantly have to be in communication with someone but…it was Lexa.

And Clarke didn’t really give a damn about some jaded old generation’s concept of technology, anyway.

She glanced back at her screen when a little chime sounded.

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : I can hear you thinking, Clarke. _

**_Clarke Griffin_ ** _ : Oh? What am I thinking about? _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : Hmm. The meaning of life. _

**_Clarke Griffin_ ** _ : No. _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : The Multiverse theory? _

**_Clarke Griffin_ ** _ : No. _

_ Is there a universe where you’re a better guesser? _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : You wound me. Are you thinking about my abs? _

**_Clarke Griffin_ ** _ : …. _

_ Mhmm. _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : Clarke Abigail Griffin, stop objectifying me. _

_ Would you like to feel them? ;) _

**_Clarke Griffin:_ ** _ Is this your lame way of inviting me over? _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : Yes. A date. Lots of kissing. _

**_Clarke Griffin:_ ** _ You know I can’t. Even though I really really want to. _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : Oh, right. Grounded. My poor heart. _

**_Clarke Griffin_ ** _ : I can’t even video call you, my mom would hear. _

_ And it’s a shame because I miss that jawline. _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : I miss you too, Clarke. _

_ What are you doing tonight? _

**_Clarke Griffin_ ** _ : Studying for Kane’s test. Crying. Take your pick. _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : Oh. _

_ I’m sure you’ll do well. I’ve seen the test. _

_ …I can just give you the answers, Clarke. _

**_Clarke Griffin:_ ** _ Thanks, babe, but studying is all I have to do, anyway. _

_ Have fun at practice. Think of me. _

**_Lexa Woods <3_ ** _ : Always, Clarke. _

Clarke was never entirely sure how to end a conversation with Lexa, simply because she always felt the compulsion to type: “I love you.”

But she hasn’t said it yet, either. Neither had. It was beginning to kill Clarke, thinking it without an utterance to Lexa’s face.

And she certainly wasn’t about to do it over Skype. Shutting her laptop, she buried herself back in her history textbook, trying not to think of her girlfriend’s lovely abs.

Two hours after Lexa had stopped messaging Clarke, just as the dusky sky had faded into a silent, black finale, Lexa pulled up just a little short of Clarke’s residence, in a car that was not her own.

She quietly slipped out of the vehicle, careful to avoid triggering Clarke’s automatic front lights as she slowly swept around towards the back of the house, unlocking the gate with the key she’d kept from their spat earlier.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and tensed momentarily, before recognizing it as a cool breeze rustling a few leaves.

She wasn’t afraid, per se. Well, not for her own wellbeing, but Clarke’s. If Abby caught her…things wouldn’t go well for her girlfriend. But…this wasn’t trespassing, right? It was only eight o’clock. And besides, she and Clarke were dating.

Lexa stopped short of Clarke’s window, whipping out her cell phone to pull up the Skype app. She texted a quick message to Clarke’s laptop, smirking to herself when she heard it ring from Clarke’s room, one floor up, and then bit her lip.

The tree beside Clarke’s window was strategically placed for this very mission, it seemed. Lexa sighed as she rolled her shoulders back in her leather jacket, praying she wouldn’t injure herself too badly, as she had the remainder of the football offseason to complete.

She dug her heel into the bark, and with a determined leap, she began climbing. She dug into the tree with tense hands as she hauled herself onto the first branch, thankful for the muscles she’d spent her life building up. She began the slow crawl up the branch that tapped against Clarke’s window, slowly so that she could test her weight on it.

Luck was on her side, and it was more than sturdy. With a determined will, she threw herself forward, crouched and tense, just as the window in front of her opened. She landed with a small thud, safely on Clarke’s floor, scaring the life out of her girlfriend.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she dropped down onto Lexa, checking her for any injuries. “Lexa?” She hissed, voice low.

Lexa took a moment to take her in, in her elegant beauty. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweats, her hair done up in a messy bun, her eyes alight with a joy she couldn’t mask if she wanted to.

Lexa licked her lips as her hands found Clarke’s hips, pulling her to straddle Lexa’s prone body on the floor. Clarke immediately melted into her touch, leaning down as they met in a hot kiss, Lexa clearly having missed her.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed against her lips, sitting up, keeping Clarke in her lap.

“Lexa. Babe. What are you doing here?” Clarke asked breathlessly, feeling entirely too turned on to talk.

“You were grounded…” Lexa trailed off, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Clarke responded instantly, glancing hesitantly to the door.

“Is your mom home?” Lexa asked quietly, stroking Clarke’s hair.

“Yeah.” Clarke muttered. “We’re not really talking. I need a break from her, but…I’m stuck here.”

“Is that so?” Lexa smirked, standing up, pulling Clarke up with her. “What would you say if I told you I had a surprise date planned for you, Clarke?”

Clarke gasped slightly. “It’d have to be in this room, because I can’t leave. How the hell did you get here, anyway?”

“Tree.” Lexa murmured.

“Just to see me?”

“Just to see you…” Lexa trailed off softly, arms slipping around Clarke’s waist. “Just to hear your voice.” Lexa hummed, leaning in to kiss Clarke. “…Just to sneak you out.”

Clarke was closing her eyes, swooning, until the last part. “Huh?”

Lexa smirked. “An adventure.”

“Lex, I’m not dressed-”

“You look stunning. Besides, no one else will see you.” Lexa assured.

“Where, Lexa?” Clarke cocked a brow.

“My secret to know, yours to find out.”

“Well…Lexa. I can’t climb trees like you can. How will I-”

“Clarke.” Lexa smirked, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel drawn in. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Clarke replied with a sigh.

“Then…” Lexa grinned. “Follow me, sunshine.” She winked as she slipped out the window, leaving Clarke to gape after her, watching as Lexa nimbly slid down the branch, skidding down the trunk as she stuck her landing with a smile. “See?” She whispered. “Nothing to it.”

Clarke took a breath. She wasn’t exactly scared of heights, but…she didn’t have a death wish either. “Lexa.” She felt her stomach lurch. “I can’t do this.”

Lexa’s gaze softened as she schooled her excitement. “Clarke. You were born for this.” She smiled. “Just…Yeah, there you go. Easy. Onto that branch right there.”

Clarke slowly moved, doing as she was instructed with shaky hands and a vice like grip. She moved onto the branch, crawling her way towards the center, until she glanced down, muscles tensing up. She felt herself slipping, slowly.

“Lex!” She hissed. “I…I can’t…I’m gonna fall.”

“Clarke, it’s okay.” Lexa insisted softly. “Let go.”

“What?” Clarke hissed once more. “Are you insane?”

“Clarke, baby, just fall. I’ll catch you.” Lexa instructed, her voice gentle and coaxing. “I’ve got you no matter what.”

Clarke couldn’t believe it. She actually listened to Lexa, squeezing her eyes shut and abandoning her instincts as she released her slipping grip on the branch, awaiting the harsh impact of the ground.

She never found it.

Instead, she opened her eyes to Lexa’s smile, leaning forward to kiss her on her forehead. “I’ve got you, Clarke.” She cooed softly, steadying Clarke with a smile. “Are you alright?”

Clarke clung to the hood of her leather jacket, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck as she muttered, “I cannot believe I did that.”

Lexa let out a soft melodic laugh, leading Clarke out to her car.

“Lexa…?” Clarke questioned with a raised eyebrow as they approached the truck. “Did you steal someone’s car?”

Lexa smirked, rubbing Clarke’s shoulders as she walked behind her. “Would you get in if I said yes?”

Clarke contemplated it momentarily, hopping onto the passenger seat as Lexa opened the door, then coming to stand between Clarke’s legs as Clarke pressed their foreheads together. “Yes.” She replied, tugging Lexa forward by her collar. “We could be Bonnie and Clyde.”

“We could…minus the ending.” Lexa chuckled, biting Clarke’s lip. “I already told you. I’m bulletproof.”

Clarke smiled, burying her nose between Lexa’s collar and neck, kissing the tender skin there.

“Someone’s affectionate tonight.” Lexa hummed teasingly, pulling apart to go around to the driver’s seat.

“After the romantic stunt you just pulled?” Clarke scoffed. “How couldn’t I be?”

Lexa smiled, turning the key into the ignition as she linked her free hand with Clarke’s, sending the truck rolling into motion.

“Don’t worry.” Lexa laughed as she started down the road. “It’s Lincoln’s. I borrowed it for a very special evening.”

* * *

 

“Lex?” Clarke offered as they made their way up of one of Arkadia’s curvier mountainside roads. Clarke had hiked it dozens of times with Wells, but she’d never been there at night.

“I’ll admit. It looks a bit misleading.” Lexa laughed. “Lonely mountain road at night, I snuck you out….kind of sounds like the beginning of a horror movie.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, kissing Lexa’s hand. “If I were with anyone but you, I’d be worried.”

Lexa winked as she pulled the car off road into the dirt lot towards the top, coming to a rolling stop. She stepped out, murmuring a quick “Stay here.”

Clarke watched with a cocked brow as she moved to the bed of the truck, making several noises as she climbed in and started maneuvering around. Clarke couldn’t see what the hell she was doing. A light turned on, reflecting from back by the truck bed, and then Lexa hopped off, darting to Clarke’s door, extending her arms out around Clarke’s waist.

“My lady.” She offered huskily as she lifted Clarke, leading her to the extended truck bed, where Clarke’s breath caught in her throat.

Lexa had set up a series of blankets and pillows, unrolled and unfurled, as well as a few snacks in the corner. She’d strung fairy lights to the edges of the railings, smirking when she saw Clarke’s jaw drop.

“Lex.” Clarke choked slightly, climbing in beside her as she leaned against the pillow, head propped up, taking in Clarke’s expression.

“I know it isn’t much, and Lincoln will kill me for the fairy-lights on his car, but you like them, so I figured it’s a little escape from-”

Clarke’s lips were on Lexa’s and her hands were on Lexa’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer as she kissed her like a madwoman.

Lexa’s eyes widened before they softened, her arms curling around Clarke, a drunken smile on her lips.

“I love it.” Clarke whispered. “I can’t believe you did this.”

Lexa’s smile widened. “Believe it, I did it for you.” She whispered. She turned to the solar lights, flicking them off with a switch. Clarke glanced at her curiously, as Lexa noticed Clarke’s goosebumps.

“Oh, baby, here.” Lexa murmured, shedding off her leather jacket as she coaxed Clarke into it.

“No, Lex, I’m not taking your jacket again.” Clarke mumbled cutely.

Lexa smiled, draping it over Clarke’s shoulders. “You’ll have to keep me warm again.”

Clarke grinned at the reference to their first kiss at Octavia’s party, and wrapped her arms around Lexa, head falling back onto the pillow as she glanced up.

She realized why Lexa had turned off the lights.

The sky was beautiful without the distraction of the city lights, and Clarke could clearly see every constellation she’d been telling Lexa about before.

She was breathless. Or, she thought she’d been, until she turned around to meet Lexa’s gaze.

“You love space, so…” Lexa smiled sheepishly. “I can’t take you to the stars, just yet.”

Clarke shook her head. “You do, Lexa.” She protested, eyes alight with love, heart hammering in her chest. She had to say it.

She just had to.

“Lexa…” She opened her mouth, but closed it, as Lexa opened hers.

“I…got you one more thing.” Lexa murmured, stroking Clarke’s hair.

“What else could I possibly want?” Clarke murmured back.

“Check your right jacket pocket.” Lexa nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Clarke smiled and raised a brow, but followed her instructions.

She felt something slightly cold and rectangular. Cocking a brow, she pulled it out, glancing at it somewhat quizzically. “Your phone?” She asked softly.

Lexa smirked, shaking her head. “Mine is in my pocket. That’s your phone.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped, and Lexa couldn’t resist grinning.

“Wh…what?” Clarke sputtered. “My mom took my phone away for a few weeks, not forever…Lexa, this is brand new…I can’t…accept this!”

Lexa chuckled. “This one, we won’t tell your mother about. This is so that I can always hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

Clarke’s heart stuttered. “You’re too amazing…” She whispered. “I don’t…who does this? Who is this amazing of a girlfriend?”

Lexa waved her off affectionately. “Clarke, relax.”

Clarke shook her head in awe, pressing at the home screen. It lit up, and a picture of Lexa, her arms around Clarke, kissing her cheek, filled the screen.

Clarke swore she was going to cry.

She was going to say it.

She had to.

“Lexa…” She began, but Lexa was already on about something else.

“Shall we test call it?” Lexa asked, without waiting for an answer, dialing the number into her phone.

A pause filled the air.

And then it rang out into the silence of the evening, a smile forming on Clarke’s face.

“Well?” Lexa prodded her with her brows raised. “Aren’t you going to answer it?”

Clarke rolled her eyes playfully but picked up, holding the phone up to her ear. “Hello?” She teased.

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa leaned forward, taking a breath. “I just called to tell you that…I love you.”

A lump formed in Clarke’s throat as the words echoed in her ears, in her mind, in her heart. She blinked rapidly, tears forming as she hung up the call, flinging her arms around Lexa’s neck. “I love you too.” She whispered against Lexa’s lips, grinning against Lexa’s smile. “I love you, I love you, I love you…” She murmured breathlessly. “I’ve been wanting to say that for a while.”

The tears in Clarke’s eyes were matched by Lexa’s, as both girls couldn’t help the wave of emotion that rolled between them. 

“I love you.” Clarke repeated softly. 

Lexa grinned. “What was that? Say it again?” 

Clarke grinned right back, her hands slipping up the expanse of Lexa’s tight abdomen, soothingly rubbing her skin. “I.” She trailed her lips down Lexa’s jaw, slowly moving to straddle her. “Love.” she lifted Lexa’s shirt, leaning down to trail her lips across her skin. “You.” She murmured, rocking her hips slowly into Lexa’s, lacing her hands with Lexa’s as well. 

“You’re really beautiful.” Lexa whispered, entranced. She held Clarke’s hand as Clarke bit her lip, still slowly rocking into Lexa as she kissed her neck. 

“Me?” Clarke whispered in disbelief. “You’re like a Greek goddess. And you’re not just beautiful here…”Clarke whispered, kissing her face gently. “But…” She moved down to Lexa’s chest, kissing right under her left breast, sending chills up her spine. “Here, too.” 

Lexa smiled, exhaling a breath into the night air as her hands found their way to Clarke’s hips, gently supporting her weight. She noticed the conviction in Clarke’s gaze and whispered, “We don’t have to, tonight, Clarke.” 

Clarke cocked a brow in surprise, stopping her actions momentarily. “I...But…” 

“You won’t hesitate when you’re ready.” Lexa murmured, hands snaking up Clarke’s shirt to rub against her back. “And when you are, I’m here, my love.” 

Clarke found herself grinning, whether it was at the new pet name, or Lexa’s chivalry, she wasn’t sure. She took Lexa’s hand to her lips, pressing soft, succulent kisses to each digit. “You’re too good for me.” She whispered. 

“Don’t say that.” Lexa admonished softly. “We’re perfect for each other.” 

Clarke blinked thoughtfully. “My dad used to say that soulmates came from the same star. Made of the same stardust, bound together, until they meet again.” 

Lexa nodded, taking her turn to absently press kisses against Clarke’s fingers. “Do you believe that?” 

Clarke smiled, leaning down as she felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her once more. “I don’t know.” She admitted, seemingly high on her love for Lexa. “I’m not sure if it’s stars we share in common, Lex, but I do know he was right about something else.” 

“And what was that?” Lexa questioned with a look of love and curiosity. 

“He told me that, whenever I found  _ the one _ , I’d know. I thought he was crazy. He said I’d just feel right, with them.” 

Lexa paused, allowing Clarke to finish her sentiment, 

“But that’s not how I feel with you.” Clarke croaked out. 

Lexa froze, her heart stopping. Before she could question it, Clarke was continuing. 

“It’s not even close to how I feel about you.” Clarke whispered. “You still, after all these weeks, make my hands shake, and my heart stutter, and I get excited just seeing your smile every morning.” Clarke admitted, as though she feared rejection, though the word wasn’t even in Lexa’s vocabulary in that moment. “And…” Clarke continued. “I didn’t even know feelings like this existed. So, if I got a chance to talk with him now...I’d tell him he was wrong, just a little bit. He never predicted someone as amazing as you, Lex.” 

Lexa’s watery eyes had turned into full fledged tears as she buried her face in Clarke’s neck, taking in her scent and closing her eyes, murmuring her love for Clarke again and again. 

Lexa took in a shaky breath as she pressed kisses against Clarke’s neck. “I love you, Clarke Griffin. I’m in love with you.” She uttered the words like a holy confession, as if she hadn’t been practicing them over and over again, hoping not to stutter in front of her love. 

Clarke sighed contentedly, curling into Lexa’s embrace. “Alexandria Woods, I love you too.”

It was the greatest moment of either of their lives. 

* * *

 

“Clarke!” Abby shouted from the top of the stairs, down to where Clarke was waiting by the foot of the stairs, medium sized travel bag by her legs, on her phone in a furious pre- Valentine’s Day Group Chat. The chat, started by Raven (who had made vast improvement in her behavior) and Octavia as a last ditch effort to try and decide what to wear on their respective dates (or rather, lack of a date, in Raven’s case), was entitled: Get The V.

Yes, it bore multiple meanings.

“Mom?” Clarke questioned slightly dryly, still not back to being at a fully calm relationship with her mother.

“Where’s the pink lip gloss?”Abby asked timidly, from her perch atop the stairs.

Clarke shivered. “In my bag, mom.”

“Why?” Abby’s brow furrowed. “Why do you need a bag to- Oh, Clarke, dear god. Do you have a change of clothes in there?”

Clarke looked mortified. “Mom, we’re not having this conversation.” She fiddled with the bag, digging for the lip-gloss. She had more, and she figured her mother needed it more.

“So.” Abby blew out a breath, and Clarke took in her beautiful, sleek black dress, the way it hugged her perfect figure. Even her mom had more confidence than her, it seemed.

“So.” Clarke echoed emptily.

“You’re going out with Woods?” Abby tried, rather awkwardly.

“She has a name, mom. It’s Lexa.” Clarke defended with a sigh.

“Right.” Abby clicked her tongue. “So, she’s the one, huh Clarke?”

“The one what?” Clarke repeated, a challenge seeping into her tone.

“You want to give your virginity to Lexa Woods?”

Clarke’s brows shot up as she fumbled with the lip gloss. “Oh, god, mom!” She tossed the lip gloss at her. “Are you seriously asking me that-”

“Well, you clearly came prepared.” Abby mumbled, motioning to the bag protectively.

Clarke looked affronted. She had no intention of sleeping with Lexa…in that sense.Well...maybe a little. Okay, so she did, and if her stupid inhibitions and fears weren't holding her back, she wouldn't have settled on “I brought some overnight stuff so I wouldn’t have to come home to you and Kane, my teacher!” Clarke cried out, noticing that her phone was buzzing like crazy. She smoothed out her dress, hearing the sound of a familiar crisp engine pulling up to the house.

“It’s my girlfriend.” Clarke motioned to the door. “Bye, mom.”

“Clarke…” Abby sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Please, be safe.”

Clarke nodded slowly. “And mom?”

“Hmm baby?”

“You look really nice.”

Abby smiled as she watched her baby walk out the door.

Lexa was out like a bolt when she noticed Clarke approaching before she’d had a chance to knock. Smoothing a hand through her hair, she approached Clarke with a grin, bouquet in hand as she presented it to Clarke, heart melting at the sight of her girlfriend in a simple floral dress, hair down freely.

“We promised each other no flowers!” Clarke admonished, though she was grinning as Lexa wrapped her arms around her, leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

“I’m just not a good listener.” Lexa smirked against her lips. “But for the record: Hello Clarke, beautiful girlfriend of mine. Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you.”

The words sent tingles down Clarke’s spine as she latched onto Lexa, deepening the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. “And I love you.” She murmured, leaning forward to capture Lexa’s lips once more.

“You ready to go?” Lexa mumbled against her lips.

“Wait.” Clarke grinned. “I need to put these in water. Come with me?”

Lexa smiled just as brightly, allowing Clarke to lead her back to the house and into the kitchen, where a vase with flowers sat, card still attached.

Lexa gasped, turning to Clarke. “Ugh. You totally got me flowers too.” She grinned, eyes lighting up. Clarke had noticed that Lexa was, as Raven so eloquently put it, a flower hoe.

“Should they bunk together?” Clarke teased as she slipped the flowers into the same vase, turning to Lexa with a smile so she could be kissed once more.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa breathed.

“Thank you, Lex. Now, romance me,” Clarke ordered gently, laughing when Lexa picked her up in a sweeping motion, planting kisses along her jaw as she carried her to the car, once again opening the door for her.

“I have this whole date planned out.” Lexa smirked. “Prepare to swoon, Griffin.”

“Make me.” Clarke giggled when Lexa leaned forward and pecked her cheek before going around to the driver’s seat, intent on making her promises a reality.

“My love.” Lexa spoke up, effectively gathering the attention, and affection, of Clarke.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know where your beautiful mind is at, but your phone has been buzzing non-stop.” Lexa informed her dutifully, hand laced with Clarke’s, eyes on the road.

“Oh.” Clarke frowned, holding her phone. “Siri, who are my messages from?” She commanded, holding the button down.

The monotonous voice read: “You have twenty five messages from group chat: Get the V:  Octavia said, “Fuck yeah Griff, you’re right. Woods looks hot. You and Woods gonna get nasty or-”

Clarke leapt out of her seat, effectively silencing the embarrassment. She turned beet red, squeezing Lexa’s hand. “Oh my god.” She mumbled. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe-”

“Hey.” Lexa laughed, a smirk on her pillowy lips. “So, you think I look hot?”

“Are you serious?” Clarke cocked a brow. “All that, and that’s what you got?”

“Answer the question, Clarke.” Lexa pressed teasingly.

“Of course I think you’re hot. Hence the fact that we’re here. You know. Dating.” Clarke scoffed, laughing when Lexa kissed her hand.

“That’s a relief.” Lexa feigned nervousness. “I was worried.”

“Oh, shut up.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to be told.”

“I do when it’s someone as beautiful as you who tells me.” Lexa murmured, pressing another kiss to Clarke’s palm.

“Why is it so hard to hate you?” Clarke wondered aloud, smiling contentedly.

“Hmm?” Lexa pretended to look thoughtful. “…Is it because of my devilishly good looks?”

“You’re an ass.” Clarke decided, though she gently rubbed Lexa’s hand with her thumb.

“I’m your ass.” Lexa specified with a grin, bringing the car to a rolling stop.

Clarke glanced up, eyes wide. “The lake?” She grinned.

“A picnic for my lady, of course.” Lexa grinned right back, stepping out, though Clarke beat her to the punch, racing to get her door for a change.

Lexa pouted in defeat and Clarke laughed, leaning forward to kiss her pout.

“Are you hungry?” Lexa asked hopefully, lacing her hand with Clarke’s as she pulled apart.

“I could eat.” Clarke replied shyly.

“I hope so…” Lexa popped the trunk, smiling as she reached for the basket. “Because I brought way too much food.”

“Need help carrying that, Commander?” Clarke offered wryly as she watched Lexa’s bicep muscle tense under her shirt.

“What kind of romantic would I be then?” Lexa scoffed, arm sliding around Clarke’s waist as they walked down the extensive grassy expanse, stopping short of the shore.

Clarke squinted, and she could barely make out the outline of other people, likely couples, on the other side of the distant shore.

“Lexa.” She turned, watching as her girlfriend laid out a blanket for them to sit on, humming to herself.

“Love?”

“We’re on the residential side.” Clarke noted with a wry smile.

“…yes.” Lexa answered with a smirk.

“How did you-”

“I can pull a few strings.” Lexa grinned, tugging Clarke down to fall into her lap as she peppered her face with kisses, laughing at Clarke’s contagious laughter.

“Okay, I’m romanced.” Clarke huffed as she laid back on the blanket, watching the sunset shimmer in golden waves over the glassy lake.

“Baby I’m just getting started.” Lexa smirked, sitting up to reach into the basket. “Champagne?” She grinned, pulling out two of Indra’s flutes.

“You’re driving.” Clarke pouted. “It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s actually just sparkling cider this time, isn’t it?” Lexa chuckled when Clarke slapped her arm, though she kept her hand steady to pour drinks.

The girls drank, and they ate, and they sent off the sunset with laughter and adoring gazes, inching ever closer as their date progressed. Clarke found herself mirroring Lexa’s position, laying on her side, head propped up by an elbow as she watched Lexa fiddle around with the basket.

“What more could you possibly have packed?” Clarke laughed as Lexa’s eyes widened, as did her smile, when she pulled a small container, grinning at the sight.

“My absolute favorite.” Lexa announced proudly. “Besides you, sunshine.”

Clarke smirked. “Chocolate covered strawberries?” She reached over, yanking the box from Lexa’s hands, causing her girlfriend to pout. “Here.” She patted her lap, where Lexa instantly laid her head, smiling up at Clarke.

“I’m feeding you.” Clarke announced, but first, she plucked a strawberry, biting into it, moaning softly at the taste.

Lexa blinked a few times, trying to reassure herself that no, this wasn’t some beautiful fantasy. Clarke was very much real.

“I want that one.” Lexa protested petulantly.

“Ew.” Clarke laughed, finishing the strawberry teasingly. “Here. Open up.”

Lexa cocked a brow as Clarke pushed the strawberry into her mouth, leaning down to simultaneously kiss her forehead. Lexa hummed her contentment as she allowed the taste to wash over her palate, and the feel of Clarke to wash over her senses.

Clarke ran her hands through Lexa’s luxurious brunette locks, smiling when Lexa let out what sounded like a content purr.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed, and Clarke took the cue, leaning down to press a sort of upside down kiss to her lips. “I’m in love with you.”

Clarke grinned against her lips, and it was answer enough, as she deepened the kiss as best she could, ignoring the darkening sky around them.

“Lex.” She whined softly.

“Yes?”

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Clarke asked, sounding intensely vulnerable in that moment.

“Always.” Lexa breathed out, sitting upright reluctantly. “We can watch your favorite movie.”

Clarke gasped, clutching her heart dramatically. “You’d watch Pride and Prejudice for me?”

Lexa laughed at that, shaking her head. “What have you done to me, Clarke Griffin?”

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa were stumbling into the door together, basket dropped on the floor as Lexa opted to pick Clarke up instead, sending her into a fit of giggles as she carried her through the kitchen, stopping to pick up snacks for their decided movie night.

“Oh my god, you guys are home!” Aden’s familiar voice sounded and he scampered into the kitchen, practically slamming into Clarke, throwing his arms around her.

“Hey!” Clarke grinned, hugging Aden tightly. “What’s up?”

“Everyone was out.” Aden shrugged sheepishly. “I’d forgotten what civilization felt like.”

“Indra and Gus too?” Clarke questioned.

“Yeah.” Lexa sounded from the pantry. “Gus is actually a romantic.”

“Hmm.” Clarke seemed satisfied, grinning when she realized Aden was still latched onto her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clarke.” Aden offered meekly, suddenly realizing he might have interrupted their date.

“Aww, thanks Aden.” She kissed his cheek, causing him to redden slightly, earning a scowl from his sister.

Aden eyed the bags of popcorn. “A movie night? Can I come?”

Lexa looked horrified at the mere suggestion, but before Clarke could offer a seat to him, his phone buzzed several times. Digging into his pocket, he fumbled, his phone flying in the air.

Lexa caught it with lightning reflexes, squinting at the screen. “Atom. Why are you so nervous about a call from Atom-”

Aden scurried away with the phone in his hand, leaving Lexa gaping after him, holding a deflated bag of microwavable popcorn.

Lexa stood there with a slightly raised brow.

“I think someone might have a crush.” Clarke smirked.

“Yeah, on you.” Lexa rolled her eyes, slipping the bag into the microwave.

“On Aden, genius.” Clarke retorted with a smile.

“You have a crush on Aden?” Lexa snorted. “I mean, I knew you liked both of us, but that’s-”

“Atom has a crush on Aden.” Clarke sighed, shaking her head. “Lex, you’re a genius, but sometimes you’re so dense.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Aden? And Atom? No way.”

Clarke shrugged. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Lexa furrowed her brow as she reached for the hot bag delicately. “It’s Aden. He’s a baby.”

“A baby?” Clarke scoffed. “He’s fifteen, Lex. He’s in high school.”

Lexa shrugged with a small smile. “He’s my baby brother.”

Clarke’s heart melted at that and she leaned over to kiss Lexa’s cheek. “I love how good of a sister you are.”

Lexa smiled, linking her free hand with Clarke’s. “Enough about Aden. I’m the attractive Woods sibling.”

“Of course.” Clarke assured her with a teasing grin, laughing when Lexa pinched her side.

“Come on. Pride and Prejudice won’t watch itself.” 

Lexa was enamored. Clarke knew every single word that was uttered on the screen, complete with appropriate facial expressions. She smiled and laughed, and Lexa had never seen anything cuter in her life. Clarke was wrapped up in Lexa’s arms, snuggled into her on Lexa’s bed, as the movie played on the TV before them.

Lexa had busied herself with kissing Clarke’s neck, gently sucking on the exposed skin from time to time.

Clarke let out a wistful sigh as her blue gaze took in the expansive ballroom on the screen, filled with couples twirling about.

“I wish we lived back then.” Clarke mumbled, Lexa’s lips grazing her cheek.

“Why?” Lexa tried gently. “That seems…dull.”

“Dull?” Clarke scoffed. “It was romantic.”

“Clarke, we couldn’t even be together back then.” Lexa reminded teasingly.

“But you’d risk an affair for me, wouldn’t you?” Clarke smirked. “Oh, I can see it now. You’d be royalty.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You dream too much, Clarke.”

“I dream about us.” Clarke defended in a murmur. She gazed dreamily at the screen once more, and Lexa seemed to get the message. Lexa stood, gently sliding off the bed, noticing Clarke’s frown. She turned, in time with the music, and bowed.

“Lady Clarke, may I have this dance?” She batted her eyelashes expressively.

“Nerd.” Clarke gasped, though her eyes lit up as she offered Lexa her hand. Lexa smiled and lifted Clarke off the edge, bringing her to her own level. She wound an arm around Clarke’s hips as Clarke’s found her shoulder, the other two hands meeting and clasping.

They began to sway around the room, laughing and giggling at their imperfect missteps, completely ignoring the movie after a while.

Clarke felt the lights of the room spin, and she felt a lump in her throat that wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. The butterflies in her stomach intensified, and she knew immediately what it was.

Oh, god, she was so in love with Lexa Woods.

Lexa smiled, leaning down to kiss her, and she reciprocated eagerly, hooking her arms around Lexa’s neck as she leapt up, wrapping her thighs around Lexa’s body. Lexa held Clarke with one hand as she effectively shut off the TV, their labored breaths not quite as disruptive.

Clarke let out a soft moan when Lexa bit down on her bottom lip, and she deepened the kiss, her thighs clenching at the sudden rush of heat rippling through her body.

Lexa’s hands had her dress hiked up, though they were careful not to wander. Lexa felt impulse control her as she backed Clarke onto the bed, crawling over her as she attacked Clarke’s neck with passionate, open mouthed kisses.

“Lex.” Clarke whined, and then, in one swift motion, flipped her over, smirking as she assaulted Lexa’s lips once more. Her hands, desperate and eager, found the hem of Lexa’s dress shirt, sliding up onto the expanse of Lexa’s flattened, muscled abs.

Clarke groaned as she dragged her fingers across them, earning a smirk from Lexa.

“Shirt.” Clarke demanded, lifting the shirt all the way, allowing Lexa to pull it up and over her head. Her eyes hungrily took in Lexa’s toned body, and she leaned back down to kiss her, hands raking Lexa’s abdomen, perhaps her favorite feature of Lexa’s. Besides her eyes...and her lips...and her smile...okay, she loved every inch of Lexa. “So hot.” She mumbled against Lexa’s lips, feeling a fire ignite in her stomach.

She’d never wanted, no, needed Lexa this badly.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked tentatively, knowing her girlfriend’s reservations about these levels of intimacy and beyond.

“I’m fine.” Clarke assured her, though her heart was pounding in her chest. Lexa wasted no time reattaching to Clarke’s lips as she slid her hands down Clarke’s dress straps, revealing her bra first, pausing at the zipper down the side. She felt Clarke stiffen.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s breathy voice was more pointed this time. “We don’t have to.”

“No.” Clarke croaked. “Lexa, do it.”

Lexa bit her lip and slowly peeled the dress off, feeling Clarke go rigid in her grip. When her eyes made contact with the beautiful expanse of Clarke’s milky skin, she understood why. From under Clarke’s breast, extending all the way down to the side of her hips, near the line of her panties, was a cross body scar. It looked more painful than anything, and Lexa’s heart ached at the sight of the angry red flesh.

Clarke looked as if she were on the verge of tears, hearing Lexa gasp slightly like that. She was shaking, leaning back. “L…Lexa.” She whispered. “We can stop. I can go. I know it’s ugly, I didn’t mean…for…for you to see it, I…-”

Lexa was on her knees in an instant, arms encircling Clarke.

“Hey.” Lexa whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Shhh.” She murmured. “It’s alright, my love.” She leaned down tentatively, her lips grazing the cloth of Clarke’s bra as she pressed her lips to the scar, moving down along it in a trail of kisses.

Clarke felt all the tension in her body melt away.

A year.

She’d been carrying self-hate for that scar for over a year.

And Lexa didn’t even mind.

Lexa kissed it. And she smiled when she did.

Clarke thought she was going to die of happiness. She felt tears glisten in her eyes, and then realized Lexa’s emerald gaze was misty as well.

“You’re beautiful, Clarke.” Lexa whispered against her skin, like a sacred prayer, whole and true. “You’re absolutely stunning. I love every single inch of you.” She murmured, looking up into Clarke’s eyes, her lips pressed against the end of the scar. “Always.”

Clarke felt a lump in her throat that seemed unconquerable. “I…I want to.” She nodded breathlessly. “But…I don’t know how…. I’ve never…”

Lexa gave her a soft smile. It wasn’t a triumphant smirk. It wasn’t a devilish grin. It was a soft, understanding smile. “Clarke.” She murmured. “Let me love you. I’ll show you.”

Clarke nodded her acceptance, feeling as if she were giving a lot more than her numb body to Lexa.

Lexa leaned up, kissing Clarke once more. “Clarke.” She whispered. “Look at me.”

Clarke brought her gaze up to Lexa’s, pupils dilated from the stimulation she felt at every inch of her being.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable. If you ever want to stop…” Lexa reminded softly. “Don’t hesitate. Don’t feel like you have to do or accept anything. Okay?” She tilted Clarke’s chin up.

“Okay.” Clarke echoed, hands tugging Lexa closer by her bra straps. “Please, Lex. Kiss me.”

Lexa smiled as she leaned in, lips attacking Clarke’s soft, swollen lips as her hands ran down Clarke’s sides, giving her shivers. She heard Clarke moan her name against her lips, tasting faintly of strawberry lip gloss.

Lexa felt Clarke push into her, and she seemed to understand, lips lowering to suckle at Clarke’s pulse point, hands grazing the edge of Clarke’s bra, as if asking for permission. Clarke gave her a breathy “Please.” And Lexa had her answer.

Her somewhat calloused, athletic hands found purchase on Clarke’s bra hook, and in one deft motion, it was removed. Slowly, tenderly, she peeled away Clarke’s bra from her body like the petals from a rose, continuing her soothing kissing of Clarke’s throat as a distraction.

Lexa leaned back, glancing up at Clarke’s expression. She closed her eyes, seemingly in a nervous state of bliss. Lexa gently pushed her back against the pillows, straddling her, careful to put her weight on either side of her.

Lexa then leaned down, hands lacing with Clarke’s comfortingly as she set about placing soft butterfly kisses trailing down Clarke’s chest, feeling Clarke writhe with anticipation beneath her.

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed.

“Patience, my love.” Lexa replied gently, slowly trailing her way to Clarke’s exposed breast, kissing around it as she gently brushed a thumb over it, experimentally. Clarke’s shiver was all she needed as she gently ran her tongue over the now stiff nipple, enclosing her mouth around it to suck ever so gently.

“L-Lexa!” Clarke gasped slightly, fingers clawing at Lexa’s back. Lexa smiled from her work for a moment before releasing it, going to do the same to the other breast. Clarke was practically gasping for air beneath her, eyes sparkling with want and adoration.

Lexa was slow, gentle, and thoughtful. She didn’t return to Clarke’s mouth, however. Instead, she began trailing a hot number of kisses down Clarke’s abdomen, reaching the lace edge of Clarke’s panties. She made her way up, kissing Clarke’s lips once more with soft, intense delight as she brought a hand to rest on Clarke’s abdomen.

“Lex.” Clarke murmured against her lips. “I…” She gasped when Lexa’s long fingers danced at the edge of her panties.

“Slowly, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, reaching down with a long finger over the wet fabric, pressing into Clarke’s folds ever so gently. Clarke hissed in satisfaction as she gripped Lexa closer. Lexa smiled softly and instead, gently wedged a knee between Clarke’s thighs as she returned to distracting Clarke with heated kisses, filled with nips and moans of bliss.

“That feels…” Clarke breathed, rutting up against Lexa’s knee involuntarily.

“You like that?” Lexa chuckled huskily, kissing Clarke’s neck once more, making a bruise, fresh with the intense love of the moment.

Clarke nodded, white hot flashes of pleasure echoing soundly throughout her body. “Lexa, I…I need you to touch me…”

Lexa nodded slowly against her skin, retracting her knee. Clarke’s hips bucked at the loss. Lexa reached down, gently hooking her fingers in the lace of the fabric, slowly peeling it back.

Fresh, cool air assaulted Clarke’s senses as she was finally stripped, gasping at only the knowledge that Lexa was seeing her. All of her. Lexa was taking her.

Lexa Woods, her first and only love, was going to touch her there. To feel her, to stroke her, to kiss and make love to her.

She nearly passed out at the thought alone.

“You with me baby?” Lexa murmured, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s chest.

Clarke gave some feeble attempt at a nod, feeling her heart practically combust when Lexa laced her free hand with Clarke’s. “You’re so beautiful.” Lexa murmured as she kissed Clarke’s jaw, her long, elegant fingers gently running over Clarke’s folds, causing the blonde to jerk beneath her. “So beautiful. So wet.” Lexa gently added pressure as she dipped her fingers into Clarke’s soaked folds, running them delicately over the expanse of her sex, barely brushing her clit.

“ _ Oh _ …God.” Clarke groaned shamelessly. “Lexa…”

“Do you like that?” Lexa murmured into her skin, rubbing a thumb over the hard, swollen bud of Clarke’s sensitive clit, biting back a grin when Clarke practically spasmed underneath her.

“You’re doing so well, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, kissing her slowly, feeling Clarke’s tongue sweep into her mouth, tugging Lexa tighter, as if to force more contact.

“Lexa.” Clarke gasped when Lexa moved in small, tight circles around her clit, sending godly feelings and visions of bliss up into her muscles.

“Easy, Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she took a single finger, pressing at Clarke’s tight entrance. She gently pushed forward, and Clarke bit her lip at the initial discomfort, trusting that Lexa would bring her pleasure. “Clarke, you’re so tight…” She whispered, feather light, pressing her finger into Clarke’s pulsing center, slowly and delicately. The pain began to subside as Lexa drew a miniscule, ever slow rhythm, working her finger into Clarke, curling it slightly.

And then, the pain was sweet. It was the light circles Lexa was drawing on her clit, followed by the second digit Lexa was slowly adding, working into Clarke.

Clarke felt her hips buck up in search of more of the sweet, sweet contact.

“Lexa. Lexa….Lex…” Clarke kept mumbling incoherently, clenching Lexa’s free hand, eyes shut in pure happiness. “Yes….mmm. Please. …P-..please keep doing that.”

Lexa smiled in relief at Clarke’s apparent enjoyment, slowly increasing the speed and pressure with which she thrusted into Clarke’s entrance, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s incredibly tight, hot walls clenching around her fingers.

“Do you like that, baby?” Lexa whispered as Clarke rutted against her fingers. “Do you feel good?”

“So…good…Lexa, I…I….” Clarke trailed off, biting her lip, and Lexa felt a surge of heat well up within her. Nothing mattered except Clarke’s happiness.

Clarke felt her lower abdomen tighten as Lexa continued her godly work, clenching Lexa’s hand tighter. She moaned out into the small space between them, occasionally silenced by Lexa’s luscious lips on hers.

Clarke had never felt anything like it before. Lexa was inside her. Lexa was working her open, all of her knots and defenses falling at Lexa’s feet with a simple brush of her thumb or curl of her fingers.

And then it began to build. It began swelling up inside her, and her hips were frantic to push at Lexa’s fingers, to envelop her deeper. “Yes…” She found herself uttering. “Yes, Lexa…” She felt the crescendo rattle her body with an intense force she’d never felt before.

It was like a wave of bliss had washed over, and Clarke could only think, feel, taste, smell, and hear Lexa.

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.

“More…” Clarke begged, not able to recognize her own husky, demanding tone. “Fuck, Lex, more…”

Lexa began pumping into her with increased speed, brushing against her clit expertly as Clarke rocked her hips intensely with every motion, as if she’d perish without Lexa buried within her.

“I…I think…” Clarke stumbled, her brain not at all in a proper functioning state. The build was so, so sweet. She didn’t know what the fall would be like, but if it were anything like that, it would be the single greatest moment of her life. “I think I’m going to…”

Lexa’s lips found her neck, her teeth softly grazing the sensitive skin there. “Come for me, Clarke.” Lexa murmured into her skin, and Clarke knew she just had to satisfy that soft demand. “I love you.” Lexa told her wholly, lovingly, without a single modicum of doubt.

That sent Clarke sailing way over the edge, and god, it was delicious.

Her stomach tightened, her hips froze, and her thighs clenched around Lexa’s already soaked digits.

Lexa’s fingers gave a last curl within her, her thumb gave one last brush over her clit.

“Fuck!” Clarke found herself crying out, burying her face into Lexa’s body. “Fuck, Lexa, you’re… _ fuck _ …”

And then she was soaring. The sweet, sweet burn she’d felt within her roared as she went slack, limp in her lover’s arms, her hips quaking, riding the wave of pleasure that seeped from her in the form of wetness, coating her thighs, Lexa’s hands, the sheets beneath her.

And Clarke couldn’t think a single coherent thought.

She moaned, blissfully writhing as Lexa gently massaged her clit, careful to keep from directly stimulating the tender bud.

Clarke whimpered with pleasure when Lexa slowly withdrew her fingers, kissing Clarke’s cheek as she leaned up.

Clarke opened her cerulean eyes to Lexa, who’d brought her fingers to those plump lips, delicately sucking Clarke’s juices from her digits.

That sent another ripple of pleasure and surprise tearing through Clarke’s body, and Lexa’s throaty chuckle did nothing to help as she bent over Clarke, the vibrations absolutely delicious and maddening all at once.

“Did you like that?” Lexa asked, pleasure lacing her tone as she brought her lips to Clarke’s kissing her slowly and tenderly.

Clarke tasted herself on Lexa’s lips and felt shivers wrack her body. “Oh…” She gasped slightly, trying to regain her voice. “ _ Lexa…. fuck _ .” She managed, smiling weakly, as Lexa brushed a stray lock back behind her ear.

“I love you.” Lexa murmured into her kiss. “I know I told you a million times….”

“Never stop.” Clarke groaned against her lips, tugging her closer. Her body was sparkling with the after effects of Lexa’s brilliance. “How are you…so…good…at that?” Clarke huffed, feeling Lexa’s arms wrap around her.

“You liked it, then?” Lexa teased, nipping at Clarke’s bottom lip,

“You…fuck.” Clarke gasped when Lexa dipped a hand back down to her folds.

“We just did.” Lexa smirked, trailing lazy kisses down Clarke’s neck. “And now…” She crawled back, pressing kisses down the expanse of Clarke’s skin, lips marking and slightly bruising her girlfriend’s body as she reached Clarke’s mound, pressing a kiss there.

“Lexa.” Clarke gasped, body going rigid in anticipation.

Lexa smiled against her skin, and trailed another set of kisses, directly into Clarke’s folds. And then, with one, broad, flat swipe of the tongue through Clarke’s dripping sex, Lexa had her squirming all over again.

“Oh my god!” Clarke screamed slightly at the entirely new sensation, feeling Lexa’s strong arms lift up around each of Clarke’s thighs, anchoring Lexa’s lips to her sex.

Lexa smiled into her licks when she felt Clarke gasp and let out a long string, a litany of curses. “God…I…Lexa….” Clarke shivered beneath her, hips bucking violently into Lexa’s mouth, before she’d really even done anything at all.

Lexa smirked, carefully avoiding Clarke’s clit as she pressed into Clarke with her tongue, and the rest of the words came tumbling from Clarke’s lips, breathless chants of approval.

“I… _ fuck _ …please…right there,  _ Lexa _ …” Clarke gasped, cheeks flushed. She hadn’t even known where the words came from, but Lexa seemed to be spelling messages of her own with her tongue. She gently buried her fingers into Lexa’s brunette mane, tugging at once a bit too hard. She winced and glanced down as best as she could, but Lexa paused momentarily to glance up at her, eyes shining with delight, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s sex instead. “Pull harder, if you need to, Clarke.” She murmured, continuing her earlier routine of frighteningly accurate thrusts.

Clarke’s heart once again ascended when she was reminded that Lexa was an absolute angel.

Clarke realized, with immense need, that she was trying to ride Lexa’s mouth, and after that, tried to ground her hips to the mattress, with little success. She dug her fists into Lexa’s sheets, squeezing her eyes shut when Lexa worked her way back up to Clarke’s clit, wrapping her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves.

And then she gave a few, gentle sucks, and Clarke was writhing, juices spilling from her as she screamed out, thankful that Lexa lived apart from the rest of her housemates.

“Lex…” She breathed, rocking her hips into the soft kitten licks while Clarke tangled her hands in her own hair this time. Her body quaked and rolled, but Lexa kept her pressed to the mattress, kissing her way up to Clarke’s lips, chin glazed with Clarke’s release.

“Oh…my god…” Clarke breathed, though her breaths were short and unsteady. She felt bliss tingle in every corner of her body, and she wondered if maybe she’d died and went to heaven.

She leaned forward to kiss Lexa, now overwhelmed with the musky, slight tang of her own flavor, which Lexa seemed to adore, licking against Clarke’s lips.

Lexa pulled apart, for once seemingly breathless, her strong arms pulling Clarke into her embrace. She placed a kiss to Clarke’s neck, savoring her girlfriend’s scent, murmuring, “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke let out a blissful sigh. So that’s what she’d been missing. “I love you too, Lexa.” She whispered hoarsely, rising from her prone position.

The notion that Clarke had anything left in her astounded Lexa, but Clarke tentatively bit her lip, going to straddle Lexa’s body, throwing a leg on either side of Lexa’s waist.

Lexa gasped slightly in surprise, and that was all the ammunition Clarke needed to understand that she was on the right course.

“Clarke, you don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Clarke leaned down, nipping at Lexa’s exposed neck. “Bra. Off.” She demanded wearily, and Lexa’s brows rose as she fumbled with her own bra strap.  

Clarke began marking Lexa’s neck with a quiet hum of appreciation for Lexa’s tan, soft skin. She kissed a trail down Lexa’s tightly muscled abs as she began to grind down, not entirely sure what she was doing, rather answering the mindless, filthy calls of her body.

As it turned out, grinding her wetness down onto Lexa’s abs was the right choice, and Lexa was gasping below her, her hands reaching out to squeeze at Clarke’s hips. Clarke gave her a small smile of pleasure, pleased at her apparent success. She leaned forward, eyeing Lexa’s exposed breasts with more of an uncensored hunger than Lexa had given her, slowly rocking her hips forward as she decided to test her luck and pinch a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

She was rewarded with a breathy gasp of her name, and Clarke felt emboldened. She ran the pads of her fingers over Lexa’s breasts, palming them while she returned Lexa’s gasps with wet kisses, enjoying every inch of Lexa beneath her touch.

“Clarke…” Lexa gasped, parting from her lips for much needed air, hands still digging into Clarke’s soft hips.

Clarke slid off of Lexa’s body, ignoring Lexa’s whine of protest as she reached for Lexa’s panties, tugging them off in soft gesture. She gazed down at Lexa, in all her wet, dripping glory, tentatively leaning down to kiss Lexa’s stomach, her fingers barely grazing Lexa’s skin as she dragged them down below her kiss. 

She let all her inhibitions go as she ran her hand into Lexa’s folds, gasping along with Lexa when she felt the hot silk wrap around her fingers. Lexa’s hips canted upwards in search of contact, and Clarke took a breath.

Clarke, using Lexa’s stellar performance as her muse, began rubbing gentle circles over Lexa’s clit, amazed that Lexa, her strong, beautiful, unshakeable warrior, was reduced to a whimpering mess with glassy eyes and swollen lips under her touch.

Clarke felt a now familiar heat surge through her as she leaned down, taking Lexa by surprise when she dragged her lips through Lexa’s folds, drawing her tongue out to sweep through.

“Clarke!” Lexa hissed and for a moment Clarke thought she’d made an error, until she took in the look of sheer bliss on Lexa’s soft features, her hips bucking into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke stilled herself and began with gentle, somewhat clueless laps of her tongue, stroking Lexa’s clit in various forms and patterns, gauging how she enjoyed certain strokes, certain intensities.

Lexa seemed to appreciate everything and anything, unable to keep her hips from canting upwards. Clarke smiled into her, pressing a quick kiss to the silky skin before gently pushing a finger at her entrance, circling there for a moment. It was Lexa who ended up impaling herself on Clarke’s positioned fingers before Clarke even had a chance, now thrust into the tight warmth, experimentally turning and curling her finger as Lexa had done.

“Clarke…” Lexa croaked from above. “You..can…it’s okay…”

Clarke seemed to understand, slowly inserting a second finger before pumping into Lexa slowly and steadily, feeling Lexa flex around her, willing her deeper. Clarke was nothing if not an attentive lover, leaning forward to gently lick through Lexa’s folds as she gradually increased her pace.

Lexa was throbbing in her hand, rocking forward with every thrust, the image of lust and perfection. Sweat beaded her brow, her eyes were squeezed shut, and a hand tangled into her hair. Clarke was stricken by her beauty in that moment particularly, saving a mental image if she could ever survive the evening and recreate it in her artwork.

Clarke realized then, that since Lexa had seen her, she’d been deprived of this intense bliss, waiting for Clarke. Clarke felt that she owed it to Lexa to make it as perfect as she could.

Slowly pushing in a third finger, Clarke reveled in Lexa’s cry of pleasure as she pushed in with increased speed, slowly pulling Lexa’s clit into her mouth with her lips as she recalled Lexa had done. She sucked gently, watching her girlfriend unravel beneath her.

Clarke could feel Lexa come, being as close as she was. At first, Lexa’s canting hips, her desperate rocking and crying out ceased. All that was left was Lexa’s motionless body, and her gasping for air. And then Lexa’s body shuddered, delicately, beautifully, and her blissful expression took over. She threw her head back into the pillows as she rode her orgasm, flooding into Clarke’s hand, still moving ever so gently within her, despite the confined space due to Lexa’s tight clenching.

Clarke lapped gently at Lexa’s entrance, curious as to how her love tasted. She tentatively took in Lexa’s juices, closing her eyes as she reveled in the sweet tang. She officially loved every single thing about Lexa. She slowly withdrew her fingers, licking them off slowly as she glanced up, finding Lexa gazing at her with wide, adoring eyes.

Clarke had just discovered her new favorite hobby.

With what little strength she had left, Lexa reached down and pulled Clarke up to her lips, kissing her in the soft form of a thank you, her arms wrapping around Clarke to pull her flush against her body.

“Was that…” Clarke trailed off, unsure of herself, despite Lexa’s reactions.

“You’re perfect.” Lexa replied gently, a blissful smile on her features. “You learn quickly.” She chuckled softly, fingers gently rubbing at Clarke’s hips and back, where she held her.

“That was…” Clarke began, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s. “…I don’t think there are words.”

Lexa hummed her agreement, one hand reaching down lazily to pull the covers over Clarke, while she slipped out of bed hazily. She blinked for a moment, regaining her footing, sending a swell of pride through Clarke as she disappeared wordlessly into the bathroom.

Clarke took a breath, glancing up at the ceiling. She’d just had sex with Lexa. Except, it didn’t feel like everyone told her sex was supposed to feel. It wasn’t filthy or rushed, it wasn’t something Clarke could ever be ashamed of.

It was love. It was warm and soft, incredibly saccharine and tender. Lexa was so careful and loving. It was raw and soulful, and Clarke wanted to remember the feeling in her bones for as long as she lived, and then some.

Lexa reemerged from the bathroom, and Clarke took in her beautiful nude figure, blinking slowly, trying to burn the image into her mind. Lexa was stunning. Lexa was hers. Lexa thought of her the exact same way.

Clarke hardly noticed the damp, warm towel Lexa clutched in her hands until Lexa leaned forward, kissing her forehead. “Clarke, baby, can you open your legs for me?” She requested softly, and Clarke didn’t need to be asked twice.

Clarke pulled back the covers, opening her legs questioningly, watching as Lexa hovered over her, swiping the damp towel between her thighs, where she’d spilled over time and time again. It was so soft, and tender, that Clarke found the threat of tears stinging in her eyes. The towel was warm as Lexa gently wiped her down, pausing to lean down and kiss Clarke’s thighs.

“There…” Lexa murmured, grabbing the towel. “I’d recommend a shower, but it’s already so late.”

“Lex.” Clarke huffed, catching her wrist as she turned to leave the towel in the bathroom.

“Hmm?” Lexa asked, virid gaze fixing on Clarke.

“I…Thank you.” Clarke murmured, squeezing Lexa’s wrist.

She didn’t have to say the rest. It wasn’t a thank you for just the towel, or the aftercare. It was a thank you for all the unspoken tenderness. It was a thank you for accepting her, where others hadn’t. It was a thank you for giving Clarke time and love until she was ready, and when she finally was, for taking her time, to focus all on Clarke’s pleasure.

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke’s wrist, eyes promising she’d be right back, as she dispensed the towel and returned. She slid into bed, immediately sliding under the covers and wrapping herself around Clarke, leaning in to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

“You’re going to be a little sore, tomorrow. It’s normal, for the first time.” Lexa reminded gently in her ear, lips pressed to Clarke’s cheek as Clarke burrowed into her warmth, feeling the safest and happiest she ever had in her life.

She felt sleep clawing at her, threatening to steal the moment away from her, and yet she found herself defenseless to it.

“I love you.” Lexa murmured softly, voice fading. “Goodnight, Clarke.”

“Goodnight, Lexa. I love you more.” Clarke smiled when she felt Lexa brush her arm in protest, but she was already asleep, cocooned in her lover’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this monster, an almost 20k chapter. Update schedule may be a little wonky because of work and school, but updates on updates will be posted regularly to the blog. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys got some of the repentance you were looking for, and also, thoughts about Jake's first appearance?
> 
> (I'm drafting this before school bc I care about uploading on time that much)
> 
> **also huge thanks to Kelly who stayed up past ass o'clock editing this to make sure it got uploaded on time give lots of love to her @lexaspeanut


	16. February Part III

Lexa’s alarm roused the girls from their peaceful sleep. Lexa had set it half an hour earlier, knowing Clarke would need time to wake up.

Unfortunately, Valentine’s day had fallen on a Sunday, and thus, school was in session. Clarke, worried about her scholarship status and GPA, was absolutely adamant that she’d be there. And Lexa? Lexa wasn’t a fan of perfect attendance, but she’d follow Clarke to the ends of the earth.

And so, the alarm blared on as she stirred, blindly removing one hand to slap at her phone until she silenced it, hearing a groan from beside her.

Clarke’s blonde locks were splayed out on the pillow, her face burrowed in Lexa’s neck. Her hands were pressed against Lexa’s abs, allowing Lexa to effectively cradle her closely the entire night.

Lexa smiled as Clarke stirred, blinking away the haze in her cobalt stare as she opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She immediately saw Lexa’s face, and a smile stretched onto her features, as she slowly stretched her limbs, the sheet riding off her body, exposing her bare chest.

“Good morning.” Lexa whispered, leaning down to place an open kiss between Clarke’s breasts, smiling when Clarke wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her in a tight hug.

“Morning.” Clarke murmured, stroking Lexa’s back gently. “I…can’t believe I’m saying this, but…I don’t want to go to school.”

“Ah, so we’ve found your kryptonite, Clarke.” Lexa smirked. “It’s lovemaking.”

Clarke smiled, sighing contentedly against Lexa’s chest. “We have to get up, don’t we?”

Lexa nodded amusedly. “Unfortunately.”

Clarke took a breath, and then abruptly rolled off her side, moving to stand up. Immediately she rocked back on her heels, reaching for Lexa’s bedpost to steady herself, her legs feeling somewhat shaky.

“Whoa there, Bambi.” Lexa smirked, reaching out to steady Clarke’s waist.

“Oh my god.” Clarke mumbled, glancing up into the mirror across the room. Her body was littered with hickeys, ranging from her neck, to her collarbone, down the curve of her stomach, hipbone, and inner thighs. “Lexa!”

Lexa’s smirk only grew as she stood, wrapping her arms around Clarke from behind as she rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder, glancing at the both of them in the mirror. “I couldn’t help it.” She shrugged innocently. “I love you…the way you taste…” She pressed her lips to Clarke’s shoulder. “But, if it’s any consolation…you got me, too.”

Clarke whipped around in Lexa’s arms to admire her handiwork. Lexa bore similar markings, and Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that graced her plump lips.

“Hot, isn’t it?” Lexa teased, kissing Clarke’s forehead.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Clarke mumbled with a sigh.

“Regrets?” Lexa asked softly, hands gently rubbing Clarke’s skin.

“No, god no! More like…I can’t believe we can’t do that right now.” Clarke laughed and blushed, burying her face in Lexa’s neck.

“Well, Niylah could always forgive us if we don’t show.” Lexa teased in a sing song voice.

“Oh, no doubt. I’m just not sure I could physically take it…” Clarke chuckled, glancing towards her inner thigh.

“Sore?”

“Uh…a lot.” Clarke grumbled. “Like, a lot a lot.”

Lexa couldn’t help the full smirk she bore, and Clarke slapped her arm. “It’s nothing to be proud of, damaging me like that.”

Lexa chuckled. “Good damaging, as I recall.”

“Such good damage…” Clarke practically moaned.

“Well…” Lexa sighed, scooping Clarke into her arms, turning for the bathroom.

“Lex!” Clarke giggled. “What the hell?”

“My lady shouldn’t have to walk after what she endured. At least until Anya sees and makes fun of us, anyway.” Lexa grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lex.” Clarke sighed, feeling the happiness tingle and arch through her body in waves.

Lexa had quite the magical effect on her. As she carried her, Clarke glanced down, glancing at the delicate bruises, surrounding her scar. Lexa had kissed her there. She hadn’t treated Clarke any differently.

It was liberating, in the sweetest way.

“You couldn’t possibly think that I could find you any less attractive because of that, right?” Lexa murmured, tracing Clarke’s gaze as she set Clarke down.

“I…got it in the accident…When my father…” Clarke took a breath, trying to compose herself. “It’s not beautiful, or perfect like you.”

Lexa smiled softly, kneeling in front of Clarke, hands on her hips as she guided Clarke’s scar to her lips, gently kissing it once more. “It’s the most beautiful thing in the world, Clarke. It means you’re still here.”

Clarke let the tears well up in her eyes, watching as Lexa kneeled before her, worshipping her damaged self with such tenderness. “I don’t know how I got so lucky…”

Lexa smiled against her skin. “Your needs are my own. Your happiness is my happiness. I just want you to be happy, Clarke.”

Clarke extended a hand down, helping Lexa up so that she could throw her arms around her in a hug.

She’d never loved anyone more, and though she was still in high school, she didn’t think that could ever change.

The walk into the crowded school grounds was somewhat excruciating for Clarke, while incredibly satisfying for Lexa. The latter wore a look of absolute smugness as she walked hand in hand with Clarke, who bit her lip to keep from cursing at the soreness.

“You’re so smug. Oh my god.” Clarke gasped as she confronted Lexa with a wry smile.

“So?” Lexa shrugged innocently. “Don’t I get to be a little bit of a jock?” Though she was leaning forward, arms slipping around Clarke’s waist, pressing her gently against the closest classroom door.

“I guess you’ve earned that much.” Clarke sighed, her arms circling Lexa’s neck.

“Are you okay, though?” Lexa asked, brow furrowing, a look of concern crossing her features.

“What? Yeah, Lex. I’m on cloud nine.” Clarke clarified, leaning up to kiss her adorable girlfriend.

“I love you.” Lexa hummed softly as she kissed Clarke’s lips.

“And I love you, Woods.” Clarke smirked, watching as Lexa led her to the Delinquents’ designated lunch table.

While Lexa had kept quiet about her spat with the Delinquents, she wasn’t about to approach them if Clarke wasn’t making her. She stopped a few feet short of their table, smirking when Clarke tugged her by the collar of her jacket, pressing their foreheads together.

Both considerably popular girls, they began to receive a lot of stares and a few whistles as they bade each other a momentary farewell, as Lexa had to return to coach her team for playoffs, while Clarke decided to check in with her friends.

“Don’t take too long, okay?” Clarke bit her lip, staring down her favorite eyes in the world. “I’ll miss you.”

Yes, they’d become _that_ couple. And god, it was sweet.

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa gave her a little salute, her nose brushing against Clarke’s.

“Come and find me in the art building. I’m starting my scholarship piece today, and you’re my muse.”

Lexa swooned slightly, blinking the love from her cloudy gaze. “Yeah, of course. Sure.”

Clarke chuckled, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, teasing her with an amused glint in her eyes. “I love you. It’s funny. I keep saying that.”

Lexa grinned, pulling her impossibly closer. “I know the feeling. And I love you more.”

Clarke sighed into their kiss blissfully, pulling away and patting Lexa’s butt, causing her girlfriend to blush. “Bye, baby.”

“Bye sunshine.”

* * *

 

By the time Lexa had made it to the field, in uniform, her team had already assembled, grumbling about giving up their free lunchtime for playoff practice.

Lexa jogged the last few yards, making sure her hair was up as she nodded to Anya and Lincoln, who rose at the sight of her, smirking like sly foxes.

“Alright, line up!” Lexa gave one shout before setting her water down, eyeing her players with a studious look.

They were in line and formation, ready to be addressed, but they were all smiles and twinkling eyes.

Lexa quirked a brow. “Anya?”

“Commander.”

“Did you go over Titus’ new play?”

“Yes.”

Lexa eyed her cousin wearily. “It was not intended to be comedic.”

Lincoln grinned. “Maybe that wasn’t, but your complexion is.”

Lexa took a deep, grounding breath, as she realized her shirt and jersey were not enough to cover Clarke’s…artistic job of giving her hickeys.

A couple of guys whistled, and Lexa bit her lip.

“It’s not going to go away until you give us a big speech, Lex.” Anya smirked, folding her arms.

Lexa coughed out a protest. “Excuse me?”

“You heard, Lexa.” Lincoln nodded. “It’s not every day our big, bad commander falls in love.” He fluttered his eyelashes for added effect.

“Unbelievable.” Lexa muttered. “A bunch of fucking five year olds. Fine, then. What do you want to hear?”

“How was it?” Miller chimed from his position in line.

“Satisfactory. Next?” Lexa barked.

“Satisfactory? Man, did you have sex? Or did she do your taxes?” Anya smirked.

“I’m in no way obligated to discuss my sex life with any of you!” Lexa snapped.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Lexa, this isn’t an interrogation. We’re your kru. We’re proud of you. Our little baby Commander scored.”

“The hottest girl in school, too.” Miller called with a smirk.

“You get away with that because you’re gay.” Lexa grumbled.

The team began slowly calling out profane little comments.  “Lex had sex!”

“Looks like Lexa knows how to score every kind of goal!”

“I bet she stripped and told Clarke to draw her like one of her French girls!”

“When can we expect the wedding invites, Commander?!”

Anya smirked as the team cheered, Lexa turning red.

“I heard she’s too sore to walk.” Anya whispered, smirking as Lexa paled.

“WHOEVER DOESN’T SHUT UP WILL BE KICKED FROM THE TEAM!” Lexa seethed, yanking a ball from the cart they’d wheeled out. “Now go, move your asses and give me a lap!”

“I bet she says that during sex.” Miller snickered, dodging an insanely hard pass from Lexa, aimed for his head.

* * *

 

As soon as Lexa was out of sight, Clarke was immediately bombarded by the smirks of her friends.  

“Well?” Octavia grinned. “How was it?” Clarke felt the flush rise in her cheeks and pointedly ignored the other girl, which only made her smirk broaden. “Aw, c’mon Clarke, I wasn’t able to grill you during classes because you had Miss Fine Stud with you the whole time.” She waggled her eyebrows. “Does Lexa live up to that reputation, by the way?”

Clarke couldn’t hide the smile that crept on her face, and Jasper laughed.

“I mean, judging by the hickies literally _everywhere_ , I’d assume she’s pretty good.”

“Oh, like you’d be the best judge of that?” Murphy snarked. “You’re the biggest virgin here, Jordan.”

“Not for lack of trying!” Jasper scowled. “And I’m not the only one here, Monty…” he trailed off as Monty shook his head, hiding a laugh behind his can of lemonade, and Jasper’s eyes widened comically. “ _Dude!?_ What the fuck?”

“Oh, don’t start with me,” Monty laughed, “this is Clarke’s time to shine.” He paused. “Speaking of, I made something specifically for you.” From his bag, he pulled out a tupperware container, and from Jasper’s excited _ooh_ , Clarke knew it was a cake.

In a dramatic fashion, Monty removed the lid, and Clarke fought the urge to slam her head into the table when she read the neat cursive on the top of the cake, reading ‘ _Congrats on the Sex’_.

“Oh nice one, Green, why didn’t I think of that?” Octavia laughed, high-fiving the boy in question. Clarke buried her head in her hands, noting that Raven and Bellamy had stayed unusually silent during the whole ordeal.

“Oh, come on Rae, I know you’re dying to ask,” Clarke sighed, and the other girl offered her a small tentative smile that quickly spread to a smirk to rival Octavia’s.

“Give us a number, Griff,” Raven laughed, “on a scale from one to ten.”

“Lincoln’s definitely a ten,” Octavia added, ignoring Bellamy’s scandalized look, “so Lexa’s got to be…”

“A twenty,” Clarke said quickly, trying desperately to fight the flaming color in her cheeks, but to no avail, “at least.”

“You must be sore then,” Octavia stated, and Clarke nodded, “it’s a good soreness, though, right?”

“The most satisfying soreness in the world,” Clarke agreed, and Monty grinned at her.

“Amen to that, sister.”

“Oh, ew, Monty I did _not_ need that mental image.”

“Shut up and eat your cake, Jordan, before I shove your face in it.”

* * *

 

At this point, Aden didn’t even bother trying to run.

He was just tired.

Tired, and bruised, and, this time, bleeding.

Drunk on his power over someone so much smaller than him, Dax had forgotten his unspoken rule to not hit Aden’s face, to keep his abuse hidden, and had rewarded the panting, pained boy a split lip and a nasty black eye.

The skin on his stomach was a hue of colors, from fresh purple to fading green to sickly yellow. His breath caught, and every breath made him wince in pain.

He looked down to the watch on his wrist. Practice would be over by now. He needed to get to Nathan before Lexa came looking for him.

Somehow, with the little strength he had left, Aden hobbled over to the familiar office of the head of Arkadia’s security, intent on seeing the only other person aware of the abuse he was suffering for a small bit of relief before he put on a brave face and pretended nothing was the matter.

Unfortunately for Aden, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Aden?”

He knew his lip was bleeding, as well as his nose. He could feel the puckering of his eye already, and knew that he couldn’t claim that he’d fallen. Clarke Griffin was not an idiot.

“You should see the other guy,” he managed with a small sort of smile, and he felt himself toppling over, off-balance and dizzy, but before he could hit the ground, soft hands were steadying him, gently sitting him down on a chair.

“Who did this to you?” he didn’t ever think he’d heard Clarke so deathly calm in his entire life. He knew that this was not a good thing. His head was spinning and his eyes clamped tightly shut, as though trying to will all his problems away.

“Aden.”

Logically, he knew that he couldn’t worm his way out of this. One way or another, Clarke would have her answers, and then, by extension, so would Lexa.

Lexa would kill him.

She wouldn’t even hesitate.

“You can’t.”

He hadn’t realized he was speaking until he’d repeated the words several times over, shaking his head, eyes still tightly shut.

“I can’t what?” she was less calm now, an edge of panic to her voice. “Aden? Who did this to you?”

“You can’t tell Lexa,” he pleaded, and the words were like a prayer on his bleeding lips, “you can’t tell Lexa, Clarke.”

“What do you mean I can’t tell Lexa?” Clarke gaped. He couldn’t see the disbelief in her eyes, but he could hear it in her voice. “Aden how long has this been going on?” She lifted gently at the hem of his shirt and he didn’t bother trying to stop her, he just shut his eyes harder when he heard her soft gasp upon seeing the physical reminders of his tormentor.

“Who did this?” she repeated after he remained silent. “Aden. Look at me.”

He didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew the second he did his resolve would crumble, and the tears he’d been fighting would spill from his eyes, and he knew that Clarke would be even more enraged than she already was.

“Aden.”

He opened his eyes.

Clarke was staring back at him, and the tears spilling down his cheeks were mirrored in her own.

“You can’t,” he repeated, but his words were shaky and he couldn’t finish his sentence, “she’ll…”

“She has to know, Aden,” Clarke repeated. “Who’s doing this to you?”

He took a deep breath, and counted to three in his head.

He’d had a bully once previously in his childhood, when he was in the first grade and Lexa in the fourth. She’d pushed the bully off of the top of the slide and he’d broken his arm. Aden didn’t think that Dax would get away with only a broken arm. He didn’t want Lexa to hurt the other boy.

But Aden was tired.

Tired of hurting.

“Dax.”

Clarke reached out and gently brushed her thumb across his cheek, and Aden leaned into her touch, breath hitching. He couldn’t take it back, not now.

“He won’t ever hurt you again,” Clarke swore. “Nobody will ever hurt you again.”

Aden wanted to believe her.

He closed his eyes again, and felt the hand leave his face. He heard the door open and shut, heard the quickly retreating feet on the linoleum floor of the school hallways. He opened his eyes, and slowly, carefully, pulled himself up from the chair.

He had a murder to prevent.

* * *

 

Lexa stepped out of the girl’s locker rooms, smiling and content. Practice had gone fantastically, and the team was looking in good shape for playoffs. She was supposed to spend time with Clarke, and her day was looking to be good overall.

She heard Clarke before she saw her, the familiar flurry of her feet, though her steps were faster than usual.

She caught Clarke in her arms with a smile on her face that quickly crumbled when she saw stains of blood on Clarke’s hands and tear tracks running down Clarke’s cheeks.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, worry evident in her tone. “Who hurt you?”

“Not me,” Clarke shook her head, “not my blood.” She took a deep breath, and Lexa frowned, opening her mouth to ask a question until…

“It’s Aden’s.”

Time froze.

_“Your mother will be fine, Alexandria.”_

_Indra’s voice was soothing, washing over the small toddler the way it always did. The little girl looked up at her aunt, green eyes shining, and Indra pursed her lips._

_“You can’t be mad at your little brother for taking your parent’s attention away,” Indra told her gently, “he hasn’t even been born yet.”_

_“Yes I can,” Lexa huffed, with the petulance only a small child could muster. She didn’t want to have to deal with another competition for the attention of her already frequently absent parents._

_“I wanna meet my cousin,” Anya told Indra._

_“You’ll meet him soon, little one,” Indra chuckled, before adding, “whether you like it or not, Alexandria.”_

_She wasn’t going to like it. Or him._

_Lexa didn’t have to like anyone she didn’t want to._

_She didn’t know how long she sat there in the waiting room, snuggled in-between her aunt and uncle, Anya’s legs swinging in the air next to her, looking much more eager than Lexa. She wondered if it was possible to return baby brothers the way her mother returned shoes and her father returned suit jackets._

_She didn’t voice her questions to her aunt, though, as Lexa knew she’d be scolded._

_Her eyes drooped shut and she yawned, forgetting about her intended hatred for a moment as sleep fell over her._

_She was woken up by a sharp, shrill cry._

_“Alexandria,” Indra coaxed, “wake up, your brother is here.”_

_She thought that if she pretended to be asleep, she wouldn’t have to see him, but Indra was a lot smarter than she was._

_Her father walked out of the room, looking vastly different in a set of scrubs than the usual suit-and-tie ensemble Lexa saw him in. There was a wide smile set on his face, one that had previously been reserved for only her, the the times he came home from work after meetings and something went right._

_“Lexie.” She peered up at him, emerald pools meeting light blue, and held her arms up to him, smiling when she was picked up. “Ready to meet your baby brother?” She shook her head, and her father’s eyebrows furrowed._

_“He’s too loud,” she complained, and he laughed. Lexa’s eyes narrowed. That hadn’t meant to be funny._

_“Let’s go see your mom,” he told her, “she asked to see you.” Content in the feeling of being wanted, Lexa nodded after a second, though she still scrunched her nose up at the sound of crying. She hoped that he wasn’t like this all the time, or she’d actually have to see if baby brothers could be returned._

_Her mother looked more tired than Lexa had ever seen her, but she, too, was smiling radiantly, and the small (extremely loud) bundle was held gently in her arms, as though it was the most precious thing in the world._

_“Hey sweetheart,” Anastasia greeted, “come to meet your baby brother?”_

_Lexa didn’t answer, but Alexander’s strong arms lowered her onto the hospital bed in the room next to her mother, careful not to jostle his resting wife. Lexa fought the urge to cover her ears with her hands, as the last time she’d done that (when her father had guests over) she’d been scolded. Lexa didn’t like being scolded._

_“Alexandria,” Anastasia said softly, “meet Aden.”_

_Unable to fight the curiosity that tugged at her stomach, Lexa peered over, careful not to touch her mother, to the squirming, swaddled baby in her mother’s arms. Sticky eyes stretched open and he blinked once, very slowly, like the owls Lexa had seen in cartoons, before milky blue eyes settled in on Lexa’s dark green ones._

_And the room was silent._

_For a while, the two siblings just stared at each other, uninterrupted by the world._

_Already sneaky just a few minutes after birth, the baby managed to remove one arm from his blanketed confinement, almost disgruntled, and Lexa hesitantly held out a finger, which he grasped firmly with his chubby little baby fingers._

_At that exact moment, Lexa knew she would never ask if baby brothers could be returned._

_This was_ her _baby brother, and she’d protect him as long as she lived._

“Aden.” Lexa repeated, almost dumbly, the full weight of the words not having settled in yet. “Aden’s blood.”

“It was awful Lexa you should have seen him,” Clarke rambled, “he was crying and begged me not to tell you but I had to. I don’t know how long it’s been happening but that meathead Dax―”

_Dax._

Lexa knew that name. She remembered, towards the beginning of the year, him pinning her little brother up against the bleachers and Clarke punching him in the throat.

She hadn’t done anything then.

She could do something now.

Ignoring the rest of Clarke’s little speech about not getting expelled, Lexa was running.

She had an idiot to kill.

* * *

 

“Lex!” Clarke bellowed after her  as she took off, sore and achy and not nearly as fast as her beloved. “LEXA!”

Lexa’s anger had full control over her actions, and as much as she knew, deep inside, that she was going to regret ignoring her girlfriend, she needed to get to Mulligan faster.

Lexa bolted down past the locker rooms, up the stairs that led to the field, nearly knocking some cheerleaders over, Clarke in hot pursuit.

Mulligan. Where the fuck did that punk usually stay?

Lexa clenched her jaw as she set off for the area behind the bleachers, where he usually liked to skulk around and cause problems.

Clarke, breathless and desperate, nearly fainted when she slammed into Anya and Lincoln, who’d been making their way off the field.

“Whoa, Clarke.” Lincoln steadied her, eyes wide as he took in her frantic features. “What’s the matter?”

Anya looked entirely too wise to spend time asking stupid questions. “It’s Lexa.” She breathed, eyeing Clarke with a knowing look. “Who, what, and where, Griffin?”

“Mulligan, bleachers…. help.” Clarke wheezed.

Anya and Lincoln were taking off beside her at almost maniacal paces, and if Clarke wasn’t in the middle of a crisis, she’d have taken some time to feel extra insecure about her figure.

But Lexa was her more pressing concern, at the moment.

Lexa had disappeared far earlier, making her way towards the bleachers with unmatched speed, her toned legs carrying her fast enough to raise eyebrows from lingering students.

Weaving over some stray balls and stretching runners, she flung herself over them, curving around the home bleachers.

And there he was, the smug piece of shit. Dax Mulligan, in his tall, muscled glory, smoking a cigarette with his two little sidekicks.

He had his back turned to Lexa, while his two accomplices did not. Their eyes widened as she approached like a feral tiger, muscles tensing as she stalked her prey. She made a dismissive motion with her hands and they ran, fast and far, knowing there was no salvation in that scenario.

“Hey.” Lexa offered, in efforts to get Dax to turn.

He did, eyebrows shooting upwards as he realized that he was addressing the Commander, but his reflexes were nothing like Lexa’s, trained and hardened and unhindered by the substances Dax used.

“Who the FUCK do you think you are?” Lexa snarled and sent a tight, calculated punch to the boy’s jaw, sending him crashing into the dirty floor beneath. She watched the way his hands flew to his face, and almost felt a disturbing sense of calm wash over her.

She straddled him, then, setting her weight on him so as not to let him escape. She reached for the cigarette just inches out of reach of his own hand, and yanked his arm away from his face. “You like fucking around with other people?” She snarled, distracting him with a blunt swipe on the nose, watching the crimson blood cascade from it like a waterfall as she heard a satisfying snap. “You enjoy being an asshole?” She growled, words dripping with venom as she pushed his head further into the ground. “Then enjoy being branded like one!” She roared, extinguishing the hot embers of the cigarette on his exposed flesh, causing him to scream out in pain, surely alerting everyone within a twenty-mile radius of her actions.

“Lexa!”

Lexa’s emerald gaze, clouded with raw hatred, looked nearly black when she glanced up.

Aden, clutching his side, had approached from the opposite end of the bleachers, one eye shut, lip bleeding.

Lexa gasped in shock at the sight of her tattered brother, and found herself thrown off of Dax, the boy struggling to his feet as Lexa met the ground.

“Lexa, please!” Aden begged, watching as Dax put his fists up, blood staining a trail on his face.

“C’mon Woods.” Dax smirked, squaring up. “I made your brother my bitch. How about you get on your knees and-”

Lexa snapped.

If she hadn’t been before, she was ballistic now.

She tackled him head on, sending him crashing into the cement as she delivered a series of blows to his gut, his ribs, his neck, his face, anything and everything she could. She felt him writhe at first, when her fist made contact with his flesh, but after the ninth or tenth, he was limp, heaving under her.

_Aden’s baby blue eyes staring up at her._

A Punch.

_Lexa cradling Aden on those nights where her parents came late from work._

Another punch, bruising Dax’s stomach to a sickly array of colors.

_Lexa bandaging Aden’s scrapes, and teaching him to play soccer._

A slam; Lexa knocking Dax’s head back as she kneed him between the legs.

_Aden bringing Lexa flowers for mother’s day._

A punch to the throat, leaving him hissing and gasping for air.

_Aden baking cookies for her after her first “break up”._

She felt him shake, convulsing beneath her, his body protesting in any way it could.

_Aden supporting her dreams of playing football._

Another punch.

_Aden spending all of his summer job money to buy Lexa candles for her birthday._

Another.

_Aden crying into Lexa’s shirt because their parents weren’t there to see his play in middle school._

Another punch.

_Aden promising Lexa that he’d always be her greatest fan, even if they didn’t make playoffs._

Lexa was terrified. She felt the urge to wrap her hands around his neck and watch him bleed and choke. He’d hurt her innocent, harmless baby brother. He’d watched him suffer. He thought he’d never have to face retribution.

He fucked with the wrong family.

She raised her fist once more, but froze, seconds away from Aden’s face. He’d thrown himself between Lexa and Dax, closing his eyes as he pleaded, “Lexa! Lexa, stop!”

Lexa felt her fist shake, as familiar voices played out around her numb mind.

Anya’s.  “Let me go, Lincoln! Fuck off! He hurt Aden, Lincoln! Aden! Our baby brother!”

Lincoln’s. “Clarke didn’t tell you this so you could become another raging bull!” Lincoln muttered as he held Anya back, grateful he didn’t have the responsibility of taming Lexa, who was stronger and slightly more aggressive than her slender cousin.

Clarke’s. It wasn’t as hard or panicked as she’d expected. She felt hands on her shoulders, and she whirled around, ready to fight.

Clarke didn’t flinch, blue eyes piercing her emerald gaze. She looked shocked. Not disgusted, not fearful. Just shocked.

Lexa turned when she heard Aden croak, “Lexa. Remember what mom and dad said? Blood must not have blood.”

Lexa felt anger well within her, threatening to burn through whatever humanity was left inside her.

Her parents should have been here. They could have been looking out for Aden. But no, it was her responsibility, and she failed, and now she had to murder Dax.

“Baby.” She heard Clarke coax gently, and she felt arms around her, lifting her off of Dax as she stumbled backwards, falling, helplessly numb.

She thought she was falling, but Clarke caught her, arms wrapping around her protectively as Lexa blinked, again and again, trying to wish away the sight of Aden, bloodied and cowering, beneath her.

Aden seemed to relax when Lexa made no move to break free of Clarke’s grip.

Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa’s shaking hand in an attempt to calm her, feeling Lexa breathe hard in her arms, chest heaving. Clarke’s energy was calling to her, soft and soothing, and Lexa couldn’t seem to fight it.

“He’s okay. You’re okay.” Clarke whispered, feeling Lexa lean her weight against her.

She knew how hard it was, for Lexa to let go, to trust her. She knew it was the product of their love.

“What is the meaning of this!?” A sharp sound startled them all, as they turned to see the looming figure of principal Jaha, followed by the school nurse, who rushed over to Dax’s side, first aid kit in hand. She began inspecting the damage.

Clarke shifted in front of Lexa, drawing her girlfriend’s arms around her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Lexa’s brain was practically fried, so she merely held onto Clarke, arms wrapping around her waist as she leaned her weight into Clarke still.

“He…” Aden stuttered. “I… he…”

“He beat Aden. Regularly.” Clarke told him boldly, meeting his gaze head on. “When I found out…I couldn’t control myself, sir. I went wild.”

Lexa stiffened, eyes widening in shock as she wheeled around on Clarke, her companions all doing the same.

“You?” Jaha scoffed. “You’re telling me you were responsible for this? Not Woods?”

Clarke nodded, motioning to Lexa. “She was holding me back, sir. That’s why so many people saw her running up here, she was trying to keep me from doing this.”

“Clarke.” Lexa hissed lowly. “What are you-”

Clarke stepped on her foot, silencing her discreetly.

Jaha’s eyes widened. “Clarke…you’ve never lashed out like this before…”

Clarke shook her head. “I’ve always hated Dax.” She spat. “Beginning of the year, I think I punched his throat.” She added awkwardly as she realized Lexa had done the same.

Aden was shocked, gaping up at Clarke like she’d descended from heaven. What was she doing?

“Sir, I-” Lexa’s low, gravelly voice was cut off by Clarke once more.

She was thankful that Dax couldn’t speak, else she’d have a hell of a time explaining her lie.

Clarke held up her hands, caked in Dax’s blood. “I’m sorry, sir.” She muttered bitterly.

Lexa glanced down at her own trembling hands, realizing Clarke had discreetly swiped as much as she could onto her own shirt and hands, under the guise of hugging Lexa.

But why?

Why was Clarke doing this? She could be suspended, expelled, charged with assault. She wasn’t even a minor anymore.

Lexa had beaten Dax to a point where he couldn’t breathe. That was no minor offense.

“Clarke, I don’t…” Jaha stuttered. “You….you do realize the consequences, don’t you?”

“I do.” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat.

“My office.” Jaha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t need to call the cops, or security, do I, Clarke?”

“No, sir.” Clarke nodded.

Jaha turned to Lexa, fixing her with a scrutinizing stare. “It’s a good thing you didn’t lose your cool, Woods. I would’ve kicked you from the team, and taken all of those pending scholarships from you. Good to know you have a good head on your shoulders.”

“Clarke…has…a scholarship.” Aden stuttered, blinking in shock.

“Not anymore.” Jaha tutted, turning to Clarke. “Clarke, you’ve been Wells’ best friend since I can remember. I can only protect you from so many things. If Mulligan wants to press charges…Clarke, he can, and that’s a criminal offense. I may be able to get around expulsion, but…this? This is unbelievable. It’s almost…unlike you, Clarke.” He turned to the nurse, leaning down to hear her request for a stretcher.

“Go, now, to my office. I’ll call your mother, Clarke.” Thelonious muttered, wincing when he took in Dax’s condition.

“Sir.” Lexa cleared her throat.

“Lexa.” Clarke hissed, turning around. “Don’t.”

Lexa was eyeing Clarke with a look of disbelief. “Why-”

“Shh.” Clarke snapped as she bent over Aden’s shoulder, gently coaxing him up. “Aden, you need to get to my mom’s office so she can clean you up, okay? Let’s go.”

Aden didn’t respond, slowly rising as he felt Lincoln lift him up like he weighed nothing, settling him over Anya’s other shoulder so he wouldn’t have to walk.

“We’ll meet you down there, okay?” Clarke murmured. “I need to talk to Lexa.”

Lincoln nodded affirmatively, and Clarke laced her hand with Lexa’s, dragging her away from the commotion, to a quiet corner under a tree, where she could inspect Lexa for injuries.

Lexa sustained none.

Instead, she was grinding her teeth, staring at Clarke with pent up rage, cupping Clarke’s cheeks as her girlfriend kneeled before her, eyes widening.

“What have you done?” Lexa breathed, emotions still coursing through her.

“Lexa.” Clarke sighed.

“Clarke.” Lexa repeated desperately, tears in her eyes. “What did you do?”

“I’m protecting you.” Clarke whispered, their foreheads pressing together.

“Clarke.” Lexa clung to her name like a lifeline in the tumultuous sea of their confrontation. “Why?”

“Because I love you.” Clarke answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “Because Lexa, it’s your dream to finally go to school on a scholarship that you earned, not because of your parents, but because you’re just that gifted and you worked so hard…” Clarke murmured, tears spilling. “And you’re such a good sister.”

“I’m not.” Lexa heaved. “I…I.. didn’t know.”

“No one knew.” Clarke assured softly. “No one.”

“I…I couldn’t stop, Clarke.” Lexa sobbed quietly, into the crook of Clarke’s neck. “I couldn’t stop, I wanted to kill him. I…I might have, I don’t know-”

“Hey, no.” Clarke shook her head. “Shh.” She cooed. “You protected Aden. He deserved it. Don’t think like that, ever.”

“Clarke, I did it. It was me.” Lexa murmured into her skin. “Why are you doing this? You’ll lose your scholarship, everything you’ve worked for…”

Clarke shrugged helplessly, tears flowing steadily. “I love you and Aden.” She sniffled. “I might be the only one who knows that the hardened Commander I just saw, isn’t really you. You deserve those scholarships, Lexa. I can just… be something else.”

Lexa shook her head in disbelief, littering Clarke’s face with kisses. “Are you kidding me? You think I’m going to let this happen?”

Clarke sighed, closing her eyes. “You’d be stupid to say anything. You’d get into more trouble than I would. Wells can talk to his dad. I’ll be alright.”

“Then I’ll get in trouble with you.” Lexa muttered defiantly.

“And ruin everything I just did?” Clarke muttered. “Lexa, stop.”

“Your mother will kill you.” Lexa pointed out meekly.

“Worth it.” Clarke whispered, lips grazing Lexa’s as she felt Lexa’s arms secure themselves around her.

“Clarke, I’m not-”

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered. “Baby, I love you, but shut up.” She smiled sadly against her lips. “Aden is your priority, okay? I can take care of myself.”

“I love you.” Lexa croaked. “It’s scary how much I-”

“Me too.” Clarke nodded, kissing Lexa softly, frantically. “Go to Aden, okay? I’ll be in Jaha’s office.”

“Clarke, I’m not-”

“Go.” Clarke whispered, kissing her forehead as she rose, dusting her knees. “Trust me on this. Do you trust me?”

“…yes.” Lexa’s voice wavered slightly.

“Good. Now, go be a sister.”

* * *

 

Aden felt Lincoln gingerly lower him onto the table where the football players were often checked by Abby Griffin, Anya hovering protectively.

“Pine? Forrest? What are you― _oh my god_ , what happened to him?”

Abby was on him quicker than he could anticipate, gingerly holding his head in her hands to inspect his eye, before quickly moving his shirt to take in the damage done to his chest.

“Breathe in for me sweetheart?” she asked, pressing a stethoscope to his ribcage and exhaling moments after he did. “I don’t think any of your ribs are broken, but they’re definitely bruised, you’ve had quite a number done on you.” She turned, glaring icily at his cousin and family friend.

“Who did this to him?”

“The fuckwa―”

“Dax Mulligan,” Lincoln cut Anya off in the middle of her insult, “he’s been beating Aden regularly.”

“Why didn’t you say something!” Abby shrieked, and Aden winced as Lexa walked into the room, still looking rather dazed.

“I didn’t want to cause any trouble,” Aden said, mostly to himself, though his words were largely ignored at the entrance of Nathan Miller right behind Lexa.

“Hey Doc, could I grab some of that tape for my shou― _Aden?_ Are you okay? Man you look really banged up this time…” he trailed off as four sets of eyes fixated on him immediately after his words, and he paled, knowing that there would be know way to feign unawareness of the situation.

“You _knew_ ?” Lexa hissed, stalking up to the boy until he was pressed up against the wall. “You _knew_ he was getting treated like this and you didn’t _say_ anything?”

“It’s not Nathan’s fault,” Aden protested weakly, “I told him not to tell anyone, Lex, he was just listening to me―”

“Last time I checked, _I_ was Miller’s captain, not you,” Lexa responded coolly, “I didn’t know you took orders from my little brother.”

“Nathan helped me,” Aden cut in quickly, “he’s been patching me up after our little run-ins, if it weren’t for him I’d probably be in worse shape.”

Lexa still didn’t look pleased, and neither did the others gathered in the room, but Aden knew his words had just spared Nathan a fate similar to Dax’s. He knew he couldn’t prevent Lexa from absolutely _demolishing_ him during practices though.

The phone on Abby’s wall rang, and Aden knew before she picked up what the call would be, exchanging a frightened glance with Lexa.

“Thelonious? What’s this about I’m with Mr. Woods right now― _what_ did she do?” There was a long pause and Abby’s face grew stony. “Yes, I’ll be right there.” She shot an apologetic glance towards Aden. “I’ll be back soon, I have to deal with my daughter.”

She walked briskly out of the room and Lexa waited for a second, oddly reminiscent of the first time she’d defended Clarke to her mother, before bolting after the riled up older woman.

“Doc! Ms G―Abby wait up!”

Clarke’s mother paused and turned sharply on her heel, gaze steely and closed off, so similar to her daughter that it made Lexa pause.

“Yes, Woods?” she asked, tone severely clipped. “If you could make it quick, that’d be fantastic, as apparently my daughter’s gone and done something that could get her arrested if it comes down to it.”

“That’s the thing though,” Lexa said, “she didn’t.” Clarke could yell about protecting Lexa all she wanted, but Lexa wouldn’t let her throw away everything she’d worked so hard for in the blink of an eye for Lexa’s lack of control.

“What?”

“I beat up Mulligan, Abby,” Lexa confessed, showing the older woman her split knuckles, “it was me who lost control, not Clarke. She just took the fall.”

“Why would she do that?” Abby balked, uncertainty written all over her face. “That makes no sense.”

“Because she thinks she’s protecting me,” Lexa lamented, “she didn’t want me to lose my spot on the team and my chance at scholarships, so she made herself the martyr. But I can’t let her sacrifice her own dreams like that.”

There was a moment of pause in which Abby and Lexa stared at each other, and then something akin to clarity washed over the elder Griffin’s face.

“She must really love you,” Abby said softly, a thoughtful look on her face.

“I can only hope she does,” Lexa admitted, “but I love her more than she knows, Abby, which is why I can’t let her do this.”

“Thelonious won’t listen to you,” Abby warned, “he already has all the proof he needs against Clarke, and he’ll be lenient with her.”

“Then I’ll have my aunt help,” Lexa persisted, “I’ll even contact my parents if I need to. _Anything_.” There was a buzzing from Abby’s pocket, and the woman scowled when she saw the message.

“Come on, then, Woods,” she said, “let’s go to the office and see what sort of mess Clarke’s gotten herself into this time.”

* * *

 

When Lexa entered Jaha’s office, Clarke was sitting in one of the chairs facing his empty desk, twiddling her thumbs.

She whipped around at Lexa’s sudden entry, eyes widening. “Lex?”

“Aden’s fine.” Lexa sighed. “Your mother is seeing to him.”

“Yeah?” Clarke rose, face to face with her. “But what about you?”

Lexa shook her head, sighing when Clarke’s open arms invited her into a warm embrace and she obliged, burying her face in Clarke’s neck.

“Clarke, this is insane.” Lexa murmured, clutching Clarke tightly. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but…”

“Alexandria Anastasia Woods.” Clarke murmured, cupping her cheeks. “Your playoff game, the one that takes you to regional finals, is in four days. And you think, for one second, I’d let that opportunity slip from your fingers because you had a fit over Aden’s safety?”

Lexa’s heart ached as she fell deeper and deeper in love with every word out of Clarke’s lips. “But…I beat him, Clarke.” She whispered.

“Lexa. I don’t usually believe in an eye for an eye, but…He had it coming, okay?” Clarke assured her, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s forehead. “You’re going to be fine.”

“What about you?” Lexa scoffed. “You’re mine to protect.”

Clarke smirked. “I can’t always let you be the white knight, right?”

Lexa let out a shaky breath. “Clarke-”

“Baby.” Clarke cut her off, hearing Jaha approach, Abby in tow. “Listen. Wells was my best friend. Jaha knows me. My mother works here. My scholarship was…not a huge deal, like yours, okay? I’m gonna be alright. Now be a good girlfriend, and back me up.” She pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips before sitting down in her chair, Lexa taking the seat beside her.

The door opened, and Abby stormed in, followed by Jaha.

“Ladies.” Jaha sighed as he took his seat behind the desk, Abby coming to sit beside Clarke on her unoccupied side, jaw set, brow knitted.

“So.” Jaha clasped his hands together. “I’ve told your mother what happened.”

Clarke turned to Abby, ready for the berating comments, the disciplinary threats, whatever it took.

Instead, she received a sort of shrug.

“He did.” Abby nodded, cocking a brow, voice sharp. “So, you...took action against Dax Mulligan for hurting Aden, your girlfriend’s brother.”

Jaha snorted. “She beat him within an inch of his life.”

“That’s an overstatement!” Lexa growled protectively.

Clarke shot her a look, and she stopped bristling, looking positively pissed off.

“How is he?” Abby asked, her arms folded over her chest.

“…The paramedics said he should be fine. They don’t know, of course, but they said they’ve seen a hell of a lot worse.” Jaha muttered.

Lexa rolled her eyes, while Clarke cleared her throat.

“See?” Abby prodded icily. “My daughter needs to lose her scholarship for being a hero?”

“There is nothing heroic about assault, Abby.” Jaha seethed.

“Really?” Lexa growled. “Where was this attitude when that bastard attacked my baby brother every day for the past academic year?”

“She’s right.” Abby pressed. “If we can’t offer our students safety, then what business do we have being a school?”

Jaha flinched.

Clarke couldn’t believe her mother was taking her side. She was so sure of the certain death that awaited her.

And then it dawned on her.

Lexa must have told her the truth.

“Thelonious.” Abby sighed, shaking her head. “We both know this is ridiculous.”

“Rules are rules, Abby.” Jaha gritted remorsefully. “She may be perfect academically, but she has the temper of a drunk.”

“Watch your mouth!” Lexa spat, fists clenched as she rose out of her chair.

“Lex.” Clarke whispered soothingly, shooting her a warning glance.

Jaha cocked a brow at Lexa, and muttered, “I’ll excuse your outbursts today, Ms. Woods, on account of your…emotional revelations about Aden. As for you, Clarke…. I’m sorry. It’s out of my hands.”

Clarke gaped at him as he stood, straightening his tie.

“I have to go speak with the nurse.” Jaha sighed. “I’m terribly sorry, Abby. I’m sure Clarke, resourceful as she is, can find a way around this. I will inform you if Mr. Mulligan wishes to press charges.”

He left them in his office without another word.

“Press charges?” Lexa scoffed. “Press charges? Is he kidding?” She turned to Clarke. “Clarke, you can’t-”

“It’s done, Lex.” Clarke gave her a watery smile.

Abby was silent, watching the two with an unreadable expression. “She’s right.” She sighed finally, causing a look of shock on both girls’ faces.

“Mrs. Griffin…” Lexa balked. “With all due respect, you can’t be serious? You can’t let Clarke-”

“Lexa.” Abby sighed, glancing into Lexa’s green inquisitive gaze. “You’re right. I can’t let Clarke do anything. She’s eighteen years old, and an adult, as far as I’m concerned. I’ve learned my lesson about trying to police her. If she’s so…sure, about this, then it’s done.”

Lexa didn’t look convinced. “Ma’am, she’s throwing her career away for some…some-”

“For you.” Abby nodded, piercing Lexa’s gaze. “For the love of her life. Sounds fair to me, Woods.”  

Clarke glanced at her mother for a moment, love filling her gaze, before linking hands with Lexa.

“I’ll protect you.” Lexa stammered. “I’ll…pay your tuition. Anywhere. Wherever you want, Clarke. I’ll-”

“Lex.” Clarke clicked her tongue. “It’s fine, okay? I can do…so many other things. Art is just a hobby.”

Lexa knew how much of a lie that was. She let it sink into her gut, causing her to feel achingly sick.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but that was Jaha being lenient.” Abby informed them quietly. “As far as I know, Clarke, it won’t appear on your record.”

“But why can’t she compete in the stupid scholarship competition?” Lexa whined desperately, heart breaking in lieu of Clarke’s, it seemed.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered, squeezing Lexa’s hand. “I’m fine, alright? We just need to worry about Aden, and Dax pressing charges. If he remembers that you throttled him, which…he probably will, it’s my word against his, so…that’s good, at least.” Clarke noted, standing as Abby and Lexa followed suit.

“Lexa.” Abby put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “May I have a moment with Clarke?”

“Of course.” Lexa dipped her head, squeezing Clarke’s hand as she let it go, slipping out of the office with a soft thud of the door.

Clarke turned to Abby, tears in her eyes.

“Oh, my baby.” Abby whispered, stepping forward to cradle Clarke in her arms.

“It’s for the best.” Clarke whispered back. “You never wanted me to go into art, anyway.” She chuckled dryly.

Abby frowned. “I…I just want you to be happy.”

Clarke nodded, wiping at her tears. “Lexa makes me happy, mom.”

“I can tell.” Abby murmured, stroking Clarke’s cheeks. “Is this really what you want? Baby, tell me, and I can fix everything. Lexa will deal with it. She’s a big girl, she-”

“Mom.” Clarke shook her head. “It’s done. I would do it again, in a heartbeat, okay?”

“Okay.” Abby whispered, kissing Clarke’s forehead. “You’re so good, so sweet. Your father would be so proud.”

“Yeah?” Clarke sniffled, her heart tripping over itself in emotion.

“Yes.” Abby promised, holding her daughter close to her heart

* * *

 

Clarke sat by the kitchen table, tongue poking out as her mom moved about the bustling kitchen, busy cooking dinner.

“Can I expect Lexa tonight?” Abby queried, motioning to the place settings.

Clarke shook her head. “I figured I’d give her and Aden some time, after what happened.”

Abby nodded, having heard all about the fallout with Dax. “Well, your girlfriend certainly packs a punch, doesn’t she?”

“Mom.” Clarke groaned. “If you’re insinuating that she’s dangerous, I-”

“Oh, Clarke, baby, shut up.” Abby clucked, causing Clarke to cock a brow. “I’m just…proud of her, for teaching Dax a lesson. She’s really there to back the people she loves. And…that’s you now. So, no complaints from me.”

Clarke gaped at her mother as if she’d just grown another head. “I…thank you?” She stammered.

Abby rolled her eyes. “I’m not evil. Just…protective.”

Clarke smiled, feeling warmth blossom in her chest.

“It’s a wonder you two can stay apart for so long.” Abby commented, sticking a tray into the oven. “You’ve been inseparable, lately.”

“If I talk to you about this openly…will you promise to just…be cool about it?” Clarke sighed.

Abby took a breath, nodding. “Yes, Clarke. I won’t go all mom-zilla on you. Let’s hear it.”

“We’re inseparable because I love her. We’re in love.” Clarke stated, eyes on the pen in her hand.

Abby nodded, urging Clarke to continue.

“I don’t know how to say this without sounding stupid.” Clarke informed her with a shrug. “I know I sound like a lovesick high school idiot, but… I don’t know. She’s my air. She makes me feel safe, beautiful, loved…” Clarke smiled dreamily.

“You’re going to facetime her and bellyache over how much you miss her right now, aren’t you?” Abby smirked.

Clarke grinned. “Yes, probably.”

“Honey, go after dinner, if you want. I won’t be mad.” Abby sighed.

“Where is all this coming from?” Clarke cocked her head. “You’re having quite the change of heart, mom.”

“You want the truth?” Abby smiled to herself, mostly.

“Obviously, mom.”

“You know the other night when you two were making dinner together, here?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Clarke nodded.

“Well, I just heard the way she spoke to you. She treats you like a lady, hell, like a princess. And then the way she always asks before she touches you, and the way she takes care of you…” Abby shrugged. “She’s perfect, god dammit, and it aggravates me that I was wrong.”

Clarke was beaming at her, launching herself into her mother’s arms. “I knew you’d love her!”

“Alright, alright.” Abby shucked her off, but not before pressing a kiss to Clarke’s head. “Now, what have you got there?”

“Oh.” Clarke bit her lip. “It’s a letter.”

“Oh?” Abby smirked. “Email and text not doing it for you?”

“It’s not for Lexa.” Clarke smiled nervously. “It’s…for her parents.”

Abby gaped. “Like…the Woods parents? Alexander and Anastasia Woods? Like, business tech tycoon-”

“Yes, them.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Please don’t make me more nervous than I already am.”

“Nervous? Lexa doesn’t know you’re doing this.” Abby guessed.

Clarke nodded. “No. But I stole the family seal stamp from her desk so it would be sorted into their priority mail in Paris.”

Abby’s eyes widened. “Clarke.” She warned. “Don’t play with fire. What did you write?”

“Uh…” Clarke scratched the back of her neck. “Well…you see…”

* * *

 

“I will have his entire family torn to the ground.”

Lexa often forgot that being intimidating ran in the family, and an angry Indra was not something she’d wish upon most. Aden was perched delicately on the couch, holding up an ice pack to his eye, while Indra fretted about him.

He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, knowing how stubborn Indra was when she set her mind to something, a trait that Anya had inherited.

“Pancakes are done,” Gustus called softly, walking around to deliver a plate of chocolate chip ones to his nephew. “Here you go, champ.”

“Thanks Uncle Gus,” Aden smiled, spearing a piece with his fork before eating it.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Gus worried, and Aden nodded.

“I’ll be good,” Aden assured, getting up gingerly, “I'm just gonna go to my room and take a nap, my head hurts.” Their uncle moved to help him, but Lexa stood up.

“I've got him.” She took his plate from him and offered her arm for him to lean on, and slowly, the siblings made their way up the stairs together.

“How are your knuckles?” Aden asked, voice small, once he was sitting in his bed, plate of pancakes on his lap.

“You get regularly beaten, and you're worried about my knuckles?” her voice cracked as she said the words, and she held her face in her hands. “I should've known.”

“I didn't tell anyone,” Aden said weakly, “it isn't your fault, Lex.”

“But I should have _known,_ ” she repeated. “You're my baby brother and it's _my_ job to protect you and I _failed_.” She looked up and Aden had spread his arms, and she gently pulled him into an embrace, running her fingers through his wayward blonde locks.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again,” she swore, “ever again, you hear me?”

Aden mumbled incoherently into Lexa’s shirt, and she ducked her face into his shoulder, reassuring herself that Aden was _here_ and he was _safe_ and _whole_.

_“Be good for the sitter, Alexandria.” The seven-year-old girl looked up when her mother addressed her, leaning down so the two of them were eye-level._

_“How long will you and father be gone this time?” Lexa asked, and there was a resigned air to her tone that was unsettling for a child her age. She hadn't called her parents anything less formal than mother and father for quite some time._

_“Only about two weeks,” Anastasia responded, “your father is saying goodbye to your brother right now, he’ll be down to say goodbye to you in a moment.” She pulled Lexa close to her chest and the girl eagerly accepted the hug._

_“Why can't we go with you?” Lexa asked timidly, and her mother smiled at her sadly._

_“You’d have no fun where we’re going,” she assured her daughter, “and I'm sure you and Aden will have a great time with Amanda, she's very highly recommended.” Lexa frowned briefly._

_“Why can't we stay with Aunt Indra and Uncle Gus?”_

_“Anya’s sick, sweetheart, and I don't want you or Aden feeling unwell before school starts. Wouldn't want him to miss preschool, would we?” Lexa shook her head, though she wanted to argue for staying with her relative anyways._

_Anastasia kissed her forehead softly._

_“Take care of him while we’re gone, alright? Make sure he doesn't sneak too many cookies.”_

_It didn't take much longer until the couple were off on another grand adventure, leaving their children behind in a too-big house with a stranger who was supposed to care for them._

_“Do you kids want to do anything fun?” Amanda asked, clapping her hands together. Aden shook his head, unusually quiet._

_“No thank you,” he said, “I'm gonna go to my room.” Before the sitter had a chance to say anything, he’d scampered up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him, and Lexa stood a moment longer before following him._

_She found him hiding under his duvet, baby blue eyes sparkling with tears._

_“Why do mommy and daddy always leave?” he sniffed. “I want them to stay home.”_

_Lexa crawled onto bed with him and pulled her little brother into her lap, not minding the small tearstains that would inevitably mark her shirt, ducking her head into his shoulder, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp in the way that always calmed him down._

_“Me too,” she whispered, “but I'm here, Aden, I'll always be here.”_

_“Love you Lexie,” he whispered, and Lexa gripped him tighter._

_“Love you too Aden.”_

“I let you down,” Lexa repeated, fingers still running along her little brother’s scalp, “no matter what you say otherwise, I let you down, and I won't let it happen again.” Aden tightened his grip on his sister, drawing comfort from her.

“I’m here,” Lexa exhaled shakily, tears falling down her own cheeks when she felt a wetness against her shirt, “I’ll always be here, Aden.”

“Love you Lexie.” He hadn't called her that in a long time, not since he’d barely been tall enough to reach the counters to hunt for cookies.

“I love you too Aden,” Lexa whispered, “so, _so_ much.” They sat on his bed for a long while, just the two of them.

The way it’d always been.

* * *

 

Clarke barely had a second to knock on Lexa’s front door before it swung open, and she was pulled into Lexa’s arms, into a tight, warm hug.

“Hey.” Clarke murmured, kissing Lexa’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Lexa muttered, her eyes puffy from the crying. “Better, with you here.”

Clarke offered her a smile, tilting her chin up to kiss her. “I’m here to take care of you.” She assured, hands sliding down Lexa’s waist as she lifted her, to Lexa’s astonishment, causing a smile to erupt on the brunette’s face as she wrapped her legs around Clarke.

“You’re not the only one capable of sweeping their lady off their feet.” Clarke teased gently, pressing soft kisses to Lexa’s face.

Lexa felt herself let go, even if only for a moment, resting in Clarke’s arms. It felt so calming and safe, despite her instincts telling her that she didn’t deserve any of it.

Clarke set Lexa down gently, and Lexa resumed her grip around Clarke’s waist. “You think way too loudly.” Clarke chided.

“I’m just…so lucky.” Lexa whispered, pulling Clarke to her lips. “I’ve never loved…or been loved…like this.”

Clarke smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. “I’d do anything for you, Lex. You deserve to be happy. What were your words, exactly? Your happiness is my happiness?”

“Is it strange?” Lexa mused, lacing her hand with Clarke’s, to kiss it.

“What?”

“How badly we’ve fallen? And what, in less than a year? A few months?”

Clarke shrugged helplessly, sighing. “That’s all it took.”

Lexa shouldered Clarke’s bag for her, leading her in through the kitchen.

“Where’s Aden?” Clarke pondered aloud.

“With Gus and Anya, probably in the living room.” Lexa offered quietly.

“Did you two talk?” Clarke asked, leaning into Lexa’s warmth.

Lexa nodded, shaking her head with slight remorse. “He forgives me. I don’t know why, but he does.”

Clarke clicked her tongue. “You’re too hard on yourself.”

Lexa opened her mouth to protest, and then shut it quickly. She knew it was no use, with Clarke.

“Shouldn’t I go say hi?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded, but wrapped an arm around Clarke. “But first…I want you to myself, just for a little while. Is that selfish?”

Clarke smiled amusedly, shaking her head. “No. I’m yours.”

Lexa’s heart constricted at her favorite words in the universe as she led Clarke past the kitchen, freezing when Indra blocked the path to the guest house.

Clarke immediately glanced up, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. “Indra.” She began formally, but Indra fixed her with a solid stare.

“Clarke Griffin.” Indra slung her towel over her shoulder, having just finished washing the dishes. “Just a moment.”

Clarke looked concerned, but Lexa gave her a reassuring smile, and she felt her heart at ease.

“You’ve done a lot for my kids.” Indra sighed. She noticed Clarke’s raised brow. “Well, Aden and Lexa are mine, for all intents and purposes.” She winked at Lexa, who smiled softly at her aunt. “Today, you saved Aden, and you saved Lexa’s career. I don’t take that lightly. None of us do.” She stepped forward, hands on Clarke’s shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. “I understand you were an excellent scholar with a lot to lose.”

Clarke winced at the word choice, but shook her head. “It was nothing. I just-”

Indra wouldn’t relent. “It was most certainly nothing.” She chided. “It was everything. And let me tell you, as the highest rated lawyer in the state, Clarke, if anyone- that Dax bastard, Jaha, anyone- wants to pick a fight with you, they’re going to hear about it from me. Formally. In court.”

Clarke’s brows shot up as she felt Lexa give her a gentle squeeze.

“I…um…Thank you.” Clarke breathed.

Indra nodded, smiling to herself. “You two are just itching to be alone, aren’t you? I can see it in your eyes, Alexandria.”

Clarke smiled at that, watching Lexa roll her eyes.

Indra glanced at Clarke. “You know; Alexandria was always the jealous type. Wanted to hoard all the attention for herself, this one.” She tilted Lexa’s chin up with a knowing smile. “I think, for the first time, she doesn’t need to compete for someone’s full attention. Fascinating.”

Lexa blushed, but Clarke squeezed her hand, as Indra moved aside.

“We’ll be around, if you’d like to watch a movie with us later.” Indra called over her shoulder. “Though something tells me you two think you’re too cool for that.”

“Yes, Indra, we are.” Lexa muttered with a smile, not bothering to continue the conversation until they were safely tucked away in the guest house, Lexa setting Clarke’s bag beside them as she pulled Clarke onto her bed.

Clarke maneuvered herself so that she was propped up on one elbow, facing Lexa with a wry smile.

“What, beautiful?” Lexa asked, mirroring her position.

Clarke blushed, blinking to clear the haze of love from her vision. “It’s just…I don’t know. What Indra said, it makes me want to know more about your childhood.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I was a child, I-”

Clarke shook her head. “I’m not complaining, babe. I think it’s cute that you were jealous.”

Lexa sighed, “I just wanted my parents’ attention. Ever since I was a toddler, they were busy with work. Nothing made me happier than when my father would come home and pick me up, or when my mother would tell me my piano practice was paying off or…you know what? Never mind. This sounds like a rich sob story.”

Clarke frowned, leaning down to bring Lexa’s hand to her lips. “No it doesn’t.” She murmured, kissing Lexa’s bruised knuckles slowly, sending chills up her girlfriend’s spine. “It means you were normal.”

Lexa shrugged. “Right, well…they worked a lot. And then Aden was born, and any momentum I had, he got. So really, I just learned to deal with it. And I never blamed Aden, except maybe the first five minutes of his birth. He doesn’t mean it. It’s them. It’s me. I just…I don’t know. Is this stupid?”

Clarke shook her head, rolling to straddle Lexa, lowering herself down on her hips, not as sexual as it was loving, burying her face in Lexa’s neck, kissing the tender skin, smelling her fresh shampoo. “It’s not stupid.” Clarke whispered as she kissed beneath Lexa’s ear, tracing her lips to Lexa’s carved jaw. “I understand.”

Clarke’s hands laced with Lexa’s as she peppered her face with kisses, smiling when she heard Lexa sigh with bliss beneath her. “Want to know something, Alexandria?”

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, feeling Clarke’s lips tickle her chin, then her lips.

“You always come first, for me.” Clarke murmured, kissing Lexa with passion behind every word. “You have all of my love…” She trailed her lips down Lexa’s neck. “And all of my attention…always.”

Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke as she pressed kisses to Clarke’s forehead, trying not to be so emotionally compromised at her words, and then failing.

Clarke smiled and took a moment, then briskly rolling out of Lexa’s embrace, leaving her girlfriend pouting.

“I know today was a bit tough for you.” Clarke murmured.

“For me?” Lexa whispered, incredulous.

“Yes.” Clarke tutted. “But, I have a present for you.”

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed. “Clarke, what more could you possibly give me?”

“Oh, you mean besides my undying love and devotion?” Clarke teased, eyes twinkling. “Well, tell me, how do you feel about eating in bed?”

Lexa cocked a brow. “We did it last night-”

“Not that kind of surprise, Lex. I’ll have you know I’m still sore.” Clarke smirked, reaching into the bag.

“Okay.” Lexa sat up, arms wrapping around Clarke from behind. “I could massage you? Make it all better?”

Clarke grinned. “You are insatiable.”

“For you? Yes.”

“Well, eat this.” Clarke laughed, handing her the unlidded Tupperware.

Lexa gaped in horror at the monstrosity from over Clarke’s shoulder.

“What the hell is that, Clarke?”

The cake, proudly displaying, “Congrats on the Sex” was perfectly intact.

“It’s dessert.” Clarke murmured matter-of-factly, digging in with the fork she had the foresight to bring, figuring they’d end up on Lexa’s bed. “Let me feed you.”

Lexa smiled questioningly but opened up, allowing Clarke to feed her a small bite.

Lexa blinked, moaning slightly. “Shit.” She groaned. “Monty, right? He has skills.”

“So do you.” Clarke teased, nipping at her collarbone as Lexa choked on the cake.

Clarke smiled, arms wrapping around Lexa’s neck. “I love seeing you so carefree and happy.” She confessed.

Lexa’s eyes softened. “Then stay.”

“The night?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Clarke.” Lexa murmured. “I’d have trouble sleeping without you.”

Clarke smiled softly, cake forgotten as she crawled into Lexa’s lap. “Then I’m here.”

Lexa leaned in to kiss her once more, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“…Every time.” Lexa grumbled against Clarke’s giggles. “Who is it?”

“…It’s me.” The unmistakably soft, downcast voice of Aden sounded.

Lexa stiffened and Clarke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, reminding her that she wasn’t at fault. “Come on in, Aden!”

“Hey.” Aden murmured, voice trembling slightly as he limped into the room.

Clarke was upright like a bolt, just as Lexa was, rushing to his side.

“I’m fine.” Aden waved them off with a small smile. “Indra told me Clarke was here and that I should say hi.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Of course she did.”

Clarke giggled at Lexa’s teasing, turning to Aden. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

“A lot.” Aden murmured, plopping down between either girl on the bed.

“Good, I’m glad.” Clarke murmured in relief, wrapping her arms around Aden, pressing a gentle kiss to his head.

“I’m not.” Aden sighed sourly.

“Oh?” Clarke cocked her head to the side, glancing up at Lexa.

“You’re in trouble for something…I did.” Aden added quickly, not wanting to shift the blame on Lexa.

Lexa sighed, nodding in agreement. “That was my issue, Clarke, not yours.”

“Lex.” Clarke sighed. “We already discussed this.”

“Not really.” Lexa grumbled. “Not to a point where I feel comfortable with your decision.”

“You…lost everything, Clarke.” Aden whispered sullenly. “And…You only tried to help.”

“Oh, come on.” Clarke sighed, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I didn’t lose everything. I have my two favorite people in the world.” She sighed, ruffling Aden’s hair, feeling Lexa’s arm slip around them both.

“I’m sorry.” Aden shook his head, looking as if he were going to cry. “I’m sorry that I was weak, and that-”

“Hey.” Lexa scowled, but Clarke intervened.

“You were so brave.” Clarke whispered, pulling him into a hug. “But you always need to know that we’re here for you- Lexa and I, even if we weren’t together.” She winced at the words, but Lexa gave her a comforting smile. “-I’d always be here for you.”

Aden nodded, his arms around either girl. “I love you guys.” Aden whispered. “You’re my kru.”

Clarke took a breath, reveling in the warmth of the siblings before reaching backwards for some cake.

“Sex cake?” She grinned.

Lexa grimaced and Aden nearly leapt off the bed, eyes wide.

“Uh...” Aden stuttered.

“I feel like that’s a no.” Clarke teased.

“Claaaaarke.” Lexa whined, cheeks red with embarrassment. “Seriously?”

“Don’t be such a baby, he’s in high school.” Clarke chided with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Lexa’s temple.

“Gus is starting up a movie.” Aden slowly jerked his head back to the house. “You guys can come, if you wanna.” He turned, stepping out the door.

“Mmm, doubtful.” Lexa murmured, pulling Clarke into her arms as she leaned back on the pillows.

“Indra said you might say that.” Aden laughed over his shoulder, and though his ribs ached with the effort, he felt safe under Lexa and Clarke’s protective love.

With the door firmly shut, Lexa snuggled into Clarke’s embrace, arms tight around her.

“I love you, Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s skin, kissing softly against her neck. “Forever, always. More than anything.”

“I love you more, Alexandria Anastasia Woods.” Clarke assured her with a small smile, leaning into Lexa’s kisses. “Now show me.”

* * *

 

“Mrs. Woods!” A young man bounded into her office, slightly breathless, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

“Peter, please, I said no disturbances until five.” Anastasia Woods sighed, brushing a blonde lock of hair from her face, revealing piercing blue eyes.

“It’s from Alexandria.” Her secretary offered apologetically, handing her the envelope.

Anastasia’s eyes sparkled with interest as she offered him a smile and a thank you, before sending him on his way.

Business could wait; her baby was reaching out to her in a form other than her weekly phone calls.

She tore the envelope with delicate precision, unfolding the letter. She didn’t remember Lexa’s lettering to be so curvaceous and delicate.

She blinked, eyes scanning the contents of the letter.

It wasn’t long before she was marching into her husband’s office, interrupting his teleconference with Tokyo.

“Alex.” She snapped when he didn’t look up. “Alexander!”

He muted the conversation with a sigh, smoothing back his brown hair as he rose from his seat, his eyes a mirror image of Lexa’s.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asked, raising a brow.

“Listen to this.” She murmured, clearing her throat as she read off the letter at hand:

_To Mr. & Mrs. Woods, _

_I cannot believe I am doing this, but I should preface this by saying I’d do literally anything for your daughter. I am contacting you because your children are too proud to, too afraid to let their own parents know that they’re missing the most important part of their lives._

 

_Aden is one of the brightest, kindest boys I know. He’s found friends who understand him, and Lexa takes great care of him. He’s dedicated, hardworking, and now officially a member of the Arkadia High soccer team. Recently, he’d been repetitively beaten by another student here. Lexa had to come to his defense, after months of not knowing. The problem has been resolved, but the fact that you weren’t there for it, quite literally terrifies me. Lexa is eighteen. She’s not a mother. She’s not a guardian._

 

_And that brings me to what Lexa is. Alexandria Anastasia Woods is perfection, and I’d congratulate you for it, but it seems you’re only responsible for her looks and wealth. She is the kindest, brightest, most caring woman I know. I’ll bet you didn’t know this- but she’s the captain of our varsity football team, and college bound. She’s incredible. Her team is competing for the regional championship, and then they will advance to state level. I don’t know why she won’t tell you this, but you need to know._

 

 _I am Clarke Griffin, Alexandria’s girlfriend. Lexa and I have been together for a few months, more or less._ _I know it sounds brash to say this, but I’m madly in love with your daughter, and that means I’d do anything to help her._

 

_And that means contacting you. Lexa’s playoff game is in three days, from the time you receive this, and it will determine whether she moves on or not. College scouts will be there by the dozens.  It will be a perfect opportunity for you to see how breathtaking your daughter is._

 

_I can arrange for you to stay with my mother and me, so you can surprise Lexa. I know she acts cool and unaffected, but this would mean the world to her, and so, it means the world to me. Please, please, please consider it._

 

_I’m so sorry we had to meet this way, and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way. I just love your children, and want to see them happy._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Clarke Abigail Griffin_

 

Alexander glanced up at his wife with wide eyes, reading her stare. He nodded once, picking up the phone by his desk.

“Clarke Griffin, was it?” He asked as his wife nodded, hands still clutching the letter.

He had some very important calls to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: No, Lexa's not letting Clarke take the fall. No, Clarke's dreams aren't down the gutter just yet. Give it a chapter ;) 
> 
> So Dax finally got his day of reckoning, but at what cost? Clarke's gonna have a bit of trouble getting out of this one... and the infamous Alexander and Anastasia Woods have finally made an appearance, that won't be the last you see of them.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us, hope you enjoyed the update :)


	17. February Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Alexander and Anastasia Woods.

Two days had passed, and yet, no word from Dax. No word from his family, no word from his lawyers, nothing.

But of course, that seemed to fade in the background once the school caught wind of Clarke’s apparent beatdown of him.

Like vultures, they preyed upon and picked at the issue until it was long dead carrion.

The whispers followed Clarke, Lexa, and Aden, everywhere they went.

Lexa and Clarke were walking to Abby’s office for Lexa’s post practice treatment, making sure she wouldn’t tense up and strain anything before the big playoff game, just days away.

“Mom?” Clarke called, Lexa tagging along behind her, still fully in uniform, hair pulled up in a messy bun.

“Huh. I guess she’s out on the soccer field or something.” Clarke shrugged, frowning as she laced her hand with Lexa’s, pulling her into the office.

“We can wait.” Lexa shrugged.

“No, I don’t think she’d want you tensing up without your cooldown stretches. Plus, she wants to ice your knee.” Clarke tsked, pushing Lexa onto the examination bench, coming around to gently rub her shoulders, rolling her eyes when she realized just how much padding was in the way.

Lexa cocked a brow when Clarke’s deft fingers freed her scrimmage jersey from where it was properly tucked in at her waistband, snaking her fingers under it.

“Clarke.” Lexa drew in a breath.

“Why do you wear so much padding?” Clarke groaned.

Lexa smirked. “I’m impenetrable.”

“You’re telling me.” Clarke groaned, shaking her head. “Whatever. Just do your damn stretches so I can get the ice. I hate being in here. I feel like my mom is watching us.”

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. She began following Abby’s prescribed routine as she watched Clarke with no small amount of adoration.

Clarke, on the other hand, was trying rather desperately not to stare at the perfection that was her girlfriend. She fumbled around the freezer for Lexa’s ice-pack. She smirked fondly when she remembered Lexa buying one and branding it with her name and a sharpie, muttering, “ _If it’s going to touch sweaty skin, it should only be mine.”_

She was dating an absolute spoiled gay princess.

“I have your custom ice pack.” Clarke waved it teasingly, standing by the door. “Can we apply it outside?”

“Fine.” Lexa agreed, a smile twitching on her plump lips.

“Sit.” Clarke commanded, motioning to the nearby bench.

Lexa, ever obedient to Clarke, sat on the bench with a huff, watching Clarke kneel before her. “Here?” She cocked a brow and smirked.

“Ha ha, hilarious.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled as she rolled Lexa’s tights up, revealing her knee. She leaned down and kissed it softly, murmuring, “It’s gonna be cold.” She then took the ice pack and pressed it above the sore cap, resting her head on Lexa’s thigh.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, stroking her hair. “You can come and sit up here.” She shifted so that Clarke could sit beside her, resting her leg on Clarke’s lap as Clarke continued to apply the pressure.

“You nervous for the game?” Clarke asked curiously, eyes meeting Lexa’s gaze.

“Me?” Lexa scoffed. “Does the Commander get nervous?”

“That shit doesn’t work on me anymore.” Clarke smirked.

“Shit? What shit?” Lexa acted incredulous.

“Your unaffected act.” Clarke pressed. “But that’s alright. If it works for you, it works for me.”

Lexa smiled bashfully, a rare sight, and Clarke’s heart thrummed. “A little nervous.” She relented. “But then again, it’s Azgeda. We beat them before.”

“Costia will be there.” Clarke drawled, eyes searching Lexa’s face, trying not to be obvious.  

“She will.” Lexa smirked. “I wonder if she’ll meet me in the locker room for a pre-game ritual.”

Clarke scowled and Lexa erupted into laughter, leaning forward, over her leg, to capture Clarke’s lips in a kiss. “I’m a bit too obsessed with you to really notice anyone else, Clarke.” Lexa breathed, smiling against her lips when she heard Clarke exhaled slightly. “You have my heart. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I wasn’t worried.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Yeah?” Lexa lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. “Good.”

Clarke swooned slightly as Lexa leaned back, wincing as the cold press began to ache.

A group of lacrosse players making their way to practice roused Clarke from her worries.

“Woods.” Luna smirked, nodding to the couple. “Clarke.”

Emori was geared up beside her, the rest of the team pausing and chattering amongst themselves.

“How’s the knee?” Luna asked, squatting beside Lexa as she gingerly removed the pack.

Clarke cocked a brow, but Lexa didn’t seem to mind. Clarke had to wonder exactly what kind of family friends were so caring and then ready to tear each other’s throats out the next minute.

“Hurts.” Lexa shrugged, smiling faintly when Clarke pouted for her.

“Think you’ll be ready for Azgeda?” Emori questioned with a wry smile. “Everyone’s looking for the mighty commander to give the Queens an ass kicking.”

Lexa nodded, gritting her teeth. “It’s just wear and tear from the season. I’ll be fine.”

“What even happened?” Someone from the huddle of lacrosse players called out.

“Didn’t you hear? Griffin’s abusive now. She snapped and started beating people.”

“I heard she put Dax Mulligan in the hospital!”

Clarke just bit her lip, but Lexa was enraged, making a motion to stand up. “What?” She practically barked, “Are you-”

“Shh.” Clarke silenced her, pushing her back down.

Luna rolled her eyes, turning to the team. “Next person to spread rumors gets benched for the opening game!”

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice sounded pained, pleading, and Clarke knew it wasn’t the ice pack.

“No.” Clarke shook her head, remaining steadfast. “You’re not telling them.”

“Clarke, this is disgusting.” Lexa growled lowly, the vein in her neck prominent. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Lexa, I don’t care what people think of me.” Clarke murmured. “Just you.”

Lexa softened, but looked utterly miserable. This wasn’t going to happen. Not on her watch. She’d trusted Clarke’s judgment, and Abby’s parenting, but this was ridiculous.

She knew what she had to do.

Luna lowered her voice, examining Lexa’s knuckles. She seemed to understand. “We should get going.” She tilted Clarke’s chin, and the two locked gazes. “Don’t listen to them, alright? Don’t listen to anyone. You’re amazing, Griffin.”

Clarke smiled at her with what Lexa swore were the beginnings of tears in her eyes before she blinked them away.

“Thanks.” Clarke murmured, and Luna winked, turning to lead her team away.

Lexa watched with folded arms and a clenched jaw, watching them walk out of earshot.

“Oh.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m not.” Lexa huffed, taking the ice off her knee with a grunt as she lowered it into a sitting position, her arms reaching out and scooping Clarke onto her lap.

“Who’s jealous now?” Clarke teased, lacing her arms around Lexa’s neck, letting out a squeak when Lexa attacked her lips, tickling her sides with a vengeance.

Lexa felt her insides warm as Clarke laughed in her arms, still pressing her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck, panting after her tandem attack of tickles and kisses.

She would do anything for Clarke.

She needed to own up to what she did. It was never Clarke’s fall to take.

And if it meant contacting her parents, so be it.

* * *

 

Every fiber of Lexa’s moral being was protesting against their current arrangement.

As it usually occurred, a study session between Clarke and Lexa quickly turned into a different kind of session altogether, the two of them curled up on Lexa’s bed, caught up in one another, oblivious to the happenings of the outside world.

While Lexa would usually be more than happy to be kissing the light of her life, her thoughts were still occupied with the aching guilt of the events that had passed, as well as the barely there hesitance of her movements, as though Clarke was glass and she was a bomb waiting to explode.

“Lex?” Clarke asked, picking up on her girlfriend’s hesitance quickly as she drew away for a brief moment, eyes alight with concern. “Are you alright?”

Lexa faltered for a moment, wondering if she should feign ignorance and continue just soaking up the moment with Clarke, but she worried her lip and looked down, suddenly feeling very small.

“I just,” she paused, “the kids at school are treating you as though you’re some kind of monster.” Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but Lexa continued. “And the thing is I know you aren’t, which just means that, that _I’m_ the monster.”

She looked down at her hands, which were resting on Clarke’s hips, apprehensively.

“Lexa, no―”

“I lost it, Clarke,” Lexa admitted, “it took you and Aden to get me to stop but I didn’t _want_ to stop, I didn’t want to.” She shook her head, pulling her hands onto her own lap. “It terrifies me.” She looked up at Clarke with big green eyes. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Lexa―” she shook her head, scooting away from Clarke slightly.

“I could have killed him,” she admitted, “I could have killed him and I wouldn’t have even thought anything of it. He was hurting _Aden_ , and the thought makes me sick.” There were small tremors in her hands, and she moved them away when Clarke reached for them.

“Hey,” Clarke soothed, “Lexa, baby, look at me.”

Glistening pools of emerald met steady cerulean, and Clarke gently took Lexa’s hands into her own.

“Just because you’ve done something bad doesn’t make _you_ bad, Lexa,” Clarke said after a moment of the two just looking at each other, “yeah, you hurt Dax, and that wasn’t necessarily the right thing to do, but I’ve seen you do so many other good things.” Lexa frowned but Clarke continued.

“I see you with your brother, and you’re so good with him, Lex. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a sibling relationship that strong. And you’re so patient with Charlotte, I don’t understand _how_ , but you are, and you tutor other freshmen even though you have so much on your plate already, and you’re so good to me.” She paused.

“You can learn from this,” Clarke told her, “like your brother said, blood must not have blood.”

“ _Jus no drein jus daun_ ,” Lexa echoed, and Clarke nodded.

“These hands,” Clarke held them up so Lexa could see how they were intertwined with Clarke’s own, “they can heal, they can build.” She pressed a soft kiss to Lexa’s knuckles. “You aren’t a monster, Lexa, you’re anything but a monster.”

“You aren’t scared of me?” Lexa asked again, as though to be sure.

“No,” Clarke shook her head, pausing, “would you ever intentionally hurt me?”

The sheer vehemence in Lexa’s denial was answer enough, and Clarke smiled at her softly, kindly.

“I know that,” Clarke told her, “you just needed to remind yourself. And if you ever need help, or need to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you, anger, impulse, I don’t care. I’ll listen, Lexa, and I’ll do my best to help you, because you deserve that.”

When she pulled Lexa back towards her, gripping the other girl in a tight hug, Lexa’s entire body relaxed, like she’d been a coil too tightly wound, and she took a moment to breathe deeply.

“The first step to fixing a problem is to admitting you have one,” Clarke told her, “and I’m incredibly proud of you for having been able to take that first step.”

She had a long way to go before she’d feel completely at ease with herself, but in that moment, with Clarke’s arms around her and Clarke’s mouth whispering reassuring words into her ear, Lexa was content.

* * *

Clarke spent the night at Lexa’s. Indra told her she was a welcomed guest, and Abby trusted Lexa.

There was something about waking up to Lexa’s gentle kisses that stirred a dream up within Clarke, a dream that they’d be doing the same thing years later, with rings and vows to back their undying love.

Clarke knew it was sudden, and early, but it never hurt to dream. And Lexa shared that exact sentiment.

Clarke had offered herself up to Lexa on a silver platter. Neck peppered with kisses, legs tangling under the sheets, fingernails raking against Lexa’s back and abs.

And yet, Lexa couldn’t carry on with it.

She couldn’t make love to Clarke.

She couldn’t make love to Clarke because she was doubting if she was even worthy of Clarke’s love.

So she never took initiative. She never advanced, never seemed to give Clarke the little nudge, the rush of the moment, the flood of endorphins.

Instead, she found guilt tearing away at her conscience, her thoughts, causing her to hesitate.

Clarke seemed to understand that, for whatever reason, Lexa was feeling timid, so she instead settled her expectations on soft, tender kisses, and light grazes with her fingertips.

And Lexa felt even worse because she melted into Clarke’s affectionate kisses, her touches, her whispers of affection.

Clarke eventually drifted off to sleep pressed against Lexa fully, clinging to her like a koala while she drew patterns on Lexa’s arm,

Lexa gazed down at the sleeping, beautiful face of her love. Framed and lit angelically by the moonlight streaking in, Clarke was a goddess. Lexa took her weight in, trying to remember the feel. She glanced at Clarke’s soft lips, decorated by the beauty mark Lexa adored. Her heart stopped, whenever she glanced at her girlfriend.

Clarke was so, so perfect.

And how could Lexa even think to sleep, knowing what she’d sacrificed? How could she drift off, knowing that Clarke’s dreams were put on hold? What kind of lover was she?

Lexa felt the weight of her guilt weigh her down, as if her heart were encased in lead. She took a breath, and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

No, sleep wasn’t coming.

She sighed as she leaned down, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s hair, taking in her sleeping girlfriend one last time. “I love you, Clarke.” She murmured softly, slowly rolling out of her arms as she carefully, quietly glanced at the clock.

It was a little past one in the morning. Her family was definitely asleep.

She padded towards the kitchen in the main house, hoping to clear her thoughts with some water. She’d had some in the mini fridge in her room, the one that Clarke was so fond of, but she’d hoped the distance would give her the courage she needed to do something important.

She walked on through the darkness, eyes wide and alert, freezing when she saw the fridge door open, someone quietly rummaging through it.

“Aden?” Lexa whispered, eyes widening slightly.

Instead, Anya wheeled around, banana in hand. She cocked a brow. “You up for some post sex snacks?”

Lexa, even with all her conflicting emotions, found the willpower to roll her eyes. “Actually, I couldn’t sleep.” She murmured, shaking her head.

“Blondie left you awake and unsatisfied?” Anya tsked, grumbling when she found that the banana was her only choice, as Aden had gotten the cookies earlier.

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Anya, don’t-”

“Relax. I’m teasing.” Anya sighed, sobering up slightly. “I know what Clarke did for you. For Aden. She’s one of us.”

Lexa bit back a smile of satisfaction, but it was quickly wiped away in exchange for a frown. “Anya.” She sighed.

“Oh, god.” Anya huffed, peeling the banana with the haste of a tortoise. “Trouble in paradise?”

Lexa bit her lip. “I can’t let her go through with this.”

“With what?” Anya quirked a brow.

“Taking the fall.” Lexa admitted weakly. “I…she told me to trust her, because her punishment would be lighter, but An…she’s losing her scholarship. That’s not okay.”

Anya nodded slowly. “So, that’s what’s got you stressed.”

Lexa nodded sadly. “I’m so in love with her, I couldn’t bear to see her-”

Anya waved a hand, feeling a pang of sorrow at her own loneliness. “I know. So, let’s play this out, hypothetically. Let’s say you decide to come clean to Jaha tomorrow. What happens to you?”

Lexa sighed. “I lose my scholarship.”

“Lexa, that’s not good.”

“Anya, I would give every possession of mine to see Clarke smile. I should have said something sooner.”

“Well…wait.” Anya paused. “If Dax, that fucking bastard, presses charges…Lexa, you’re going to be…occupied, to say the least.”

Lexa quirked a brow. “I don’t follow.” She murmured.

“I mean, trials. Negative attention. No time for football. No time for Clarke. Not even time for A-”

“Aden.” Lexa whispered. “Yeah, I know.”

“So.” Anya folded her arms. “If you’re not here to care for him, who is?”

Lexa’s gaze steeled. “My parents.” She almost growled. “Don’t you think it’s high time they showed up and did their job? At least this way, we could all move on with our lives.”

Anya’s jaw dropped. “You’re going to call?”

Lexa’s jaw locked, as it did when she was determined and resolute. “I’m going to call.Tomorrow, when they’re in the office. First thing. Clarke can’t be taking any more blame for this.”

Anya blew out a breath, nodding. “Lex. Good luck.”

Lexa smiled, throwing an arm around her cousin. “Thanks, An.”

Anya smirked, offering her a bite of the banana. “Want some?”

Lexa made a face, shaking her head.

“Honestly, just because you’re gay, doesn’t mean-”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “It’s not that. I brushed my teeth. It’d be gross.”

“Whatever. Go snuggle your girl.” Anya snorted, biting into the banana herself.

Lexa turned, and then paused, whipping around on her heel. “An?”

“Yeah, Lex?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled to herself as she quietly made her way back to her room, happy to find Clarke hadn’t stirred.

Or, so she thought.

As she lifted the covers carefully, aiming to silently slide in, she found Clarke was on her in an instant, arms wrapping back around her, heating her up instantly.

“Where’d ya go?” Clarke mumbled sleepily, nuzzling Lexa’s neck.

“…Bathroom.” Lexa lied in a soft whisper, taking in the scent of Clarke’s shampoo with a smile.

“Mmmm.” Clarke hummed in recognition. “Missed you.”

“Yeah?” Lexa chuckled.

“Yeah.” Clarke grumbled, kissing faintly against Lexa’s neck, where her head was buried. “Don’t leave again.”

“I won’t.” Lexa smiled, endeared. “I love you, Clarke.” She ran her hands along Clarke’s side, gently demonstrating her love through soft touches.

“Love you more, baby.” Clarke mumbled against her skin, once again locked onto her like a koala.

Tomorrow, she’d force her parents to do their job. Tomorrow, Clarke could be absolved.

Tomorrow, she could own up to what she did, knowing Aden would be alright in her parents’ hands.

Tomorrow.

* * *

From the moment Aden stepped into school, the skin around his right eye raised and darkened, every eye was set on him.

Unlike Lexa, who basked in the limelight, Aden was unaccustomed to the stares, and immediately wished he could run and hide. He could hear them whispering, and they weren’t exactly discreet with their stares.

“Hey, he isn’t a goldfish, back off and move along.”

In her usual outspoken fashion, Ellis came swooping in to save the day, pulling Aden gently along with her and glaring fiercely at anyone who stopped to gawk at the blonde boy.

“Thanks,” Aden whispered, but she brushed off his thanks.

“Be glad it was me who got to you first and not Zedd,” she told him, “I think he’s going to have an aneurysm.”

Amidst all his stress, the pain of actually getting beaten on a regular basis, and the anxiety of arriving to school with a black eye and hundreds of whispers about himself, his sister, and Clarke, Aden had almost forgotten about the fluffy haired boy who’d quickly become his best friend. _Almost_. In a way, he was almost more scared of Atom’s reaction than his own sister’s.

When he arrived in Trikru’s classroom with Ellis’ guidance, Atom was already there, pacing and likely driving Nam insane, though he froze the moment Aden stepped through the door.

Aden released a soft _oomf_ as Atom crashed into him, careful not to put too much pressure to the boy’s aching stomach as he embraced his friend in a tight hug.

“Oh my god your eye,” Atom worried, eyes shining with guilt even though Aden knew that Atom had no reason to be guilty, “does it hurt too much? Do you need an ice pack? I can go run to the nurse’s office and get you one if you need.”

“It’s fine,” Aden assured him, “looks a lot worse than it is.”

Atom’s hands cupped his cheeks gently, eyes searching for any sign of a lie.

“You okay?” Aden asked, and Atom balked.

“You’re asking me if _I’m_ okay?” Aden didn’t think he’d ever heard the other boy so puzzled in his time of knowing him. “You’re the one all bruised up and you’re asking me if _I’m_ okay?”

“Yeah,” Aden laughed, knowing full well how ridiculous it sounded.

“I’m more worried about you,” Atom said, hands still cupping Aden’s face, “you’ve had to deal with this silently for so long and I’m just _worried_ because you don’t deserve this and…” the other boy prattled on, but Aden wasn’t paying attention to his words as much as he should have. He was just genuinely _touched_ at how concerned Atom was, the franticness in his tone, and blue eyes flicked down to the other boy’s mouth, which was moving at miles a minute and, in a moment of pure Woods confidence, Aden leaned forward on tip-toe and pressed a quick, soft kiss to Atom’s lips.

There was a moment of silence after Aden pulled back, noting the wide-eyes of Atom and the blush rising on the other boy’s cheeks that was surely mirrored in his own.

“Well,” quipped Ellis, “you sure shut him up, Woods.”

“It’s about damn time too,” Nam muttered, pulling into his jacket pocket before handing a crisp twenty dollar bill into Ellis’ already opened hand. “You couldn’t have waited two more weeks?”

“You just…” Atom trailed off, thoroughly befuddled.

“Yeah,” Aden agreed, scratching the back of his neck, “I’ve wanted to for a while.”

“Really?” Atom asked, a small, dopey smile finding its way on his face.

“Yeah,” Aden agreed, suddenly feeling very shy and very out of his element.

“Oh for fuck’s sake just kiss again already you know you want to, Nam and I will keep pretending we don’t exist.” Aden shot a glare in his redheaded friend’s direction, but Atom laughed and gently leaned down to kiss the shorter boy once more.

Unfortunately for them, it seemed as though Lexa wasn’t the only Woods who had a problem with being walked in on, as at that exact moment, the door to Trikru’s room opened.

“Hey kiddo you left your lunch in Lex’s― _what the fuck_.”

The two boys separated in an instant, blushing furiously as Aden turned towards Anya, who was standing in the doorway, gaping, with Aden’s lunchbox in hand.

“Uh, hi An,” Aden greeted, prying the lunchbox away from her grip.

“You’re lucky I volunteered to bring this to you instead of Lexa, punk,” Anya snarked good-naturedly, “she would’ve had a heart attack.” She fixed Atom with a steady gaze. “You seem alright, but be careful with my baby cousin, alright?” Apparently too nervous to speak under the weight of Anya’s glare, which even Aden found intimidating, Atom nodded.

“Oh and Aden?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure I’m in the room when you tell Lexa, I want to see her faint.”

* * *

“Come on….Come on…” Lexa muttered as she waited for her cellphone to ring, putting her through to her mother’s secretary. Clarke was in the shower, and she’d be out any minute. Lexa didn’t want her to catch wind of what was going on just yet.

“This is-”

“Peter!” Lexa snapped almost immediately, eyes trained on the door to her restroom.

“Alexandria?” Peter seemed genuinely surprised, his young voice filled with awe.

“Hi, Peter, sorry, I’m in a bit of a rush right now.” Lexa muttered quickly. “Is my mother there?”

“Ah, well, actually-”

“Yes, or no?”

“No.”

Lexa furrowed her brow. “My father, then.”

“No.”

“What?” Lexa bit her tongue to keep from screaming. “What do you mean?”

“They’re…gone.” Peter swallowed, fear creeping into his tone. Lexa wasn’t someone easily crossed.

“Gone where?” Lexa seethed.

“They…um….flew to Dubai.” Peter stuttered. “They have business there, and…then Hong Kong. They told me they wouldn’t return for another two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” Lexa practically snarled. “And they didn’t leave a number?”

“I…no.” Peter shook his head. “Their cellphones might-”

“They haven’t been activated, I tried.” Lexa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Of course. Of fucking course her parents wouldn’t be available the one time she needed them. She felt tears of frustration well in her emerald gaze. “Okay…thank you.”

“…I’m sure they miss you, Lexa.” Peter offered rather lamely.

Lexa hung up on him before she received any more pity comments.

“Lex!” Clarke called from the bathroom.

Lexa swallowed back her emotions, tossing her phone onto her bed as she slipped into the bathroom.

“I forgot to grab a towel.” Clarke admitted bashfully when she saw Lexa enter, an indiscernible look on her features.

Lexa wordlessly moved to her towel rack, opening one up for Clarke as she stepped out of the shower, feeling Lexa’s arms wrap around her.

“Hmmm, you didn’t even try to cop a feel.” Clarke murmured amusedly. “I’m disappointed.”

“Sorry.” Lexa mumbled, turning to her walk-in closet to grab her practice gear.

Clarke took a breath. Lexa was acting strange. She decided to diagnose it as best she could. “Lexa?”

“Huh?”

“Are we spending too much time together?” Clarke asked, and couldn’t help the way her voice shamefully dropped, like a kicked puppy.

“What?” Lexa repeated, nearly dropping the clothes she was stuffing into her sports bag.

“Are you sick of me sleeping over? Is that why you’re acting like this?” Clarke murmured understandingly.

“Oh, Clarke…” Lexa breathed, shaking her head as she dropped the bag, moving to sweep Clarke into her arms entirely. “God no. Of course not.” She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s damp hair. “I’m sorry I’ve been…frustrated.”

“That’s alright.” Clarke murmured, kissing her cheek. “It’s the day before the big game. You’re just nervous.”

“Yeah.” Lexa lied uneasily, resting her head on Clarke’s shoulder, beaded with little drops of water. “But having you beside me makes it better, so…never think that again.”

“Okay.” Clarke chuckled, relief flooding her tone.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Lexa mumbled into her skin, her lips tickling Clarke.

“Enough to braid my hair?” Clarke teased.

Lexa grinned, nodding as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder. “A braid it is, my lady.”  

Clarke’s towel became useless as Lexa sat on the bed, cross legged, pulling Clarke into her lap. Before even attempting to touch her hair, Lexa’s lips were on her neck, and her hands were softly roaming her body.

“Lexa.”

“Hmm?”

“This is going to end up in sex.”

“I sure hope so.” Lexa mumbled in Clarke’s ear, fingers grazing her chest.

“And we can’t, because you have practice in an hour.” Clarke informed her dutifully. “And you can’t be late, because Titus will know it’s my fault, and he hates me.”

“Fuck Titus.” Lexa murmured, fingers trailing over Clarke’s waist, lips grazing her ear.

Clarke shivered, biting her lip. “Titus? And here I thought you wanted _me_.”

“And look at that, Griffin.” Lexa muttered in disgust. “My sex drive is gone.”

“Amazing.” Clarke smirked. “Considering it never seems to take a break.”

“What can I say?” Lexa shrugged, tangling her fingers in Clarke’s golden locks. “I just need you like I need air.”

“That’s slick.” Clarke mused, feeling Lexa’s fingers begin to separate her hair into strands. “How many exes have you used that on?”

“None.” Lexa smirked smugly, kissing the back of Clarke’s neck. “I was just suffocating until I met you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but leaned her head back to give Lexa an affectionate kiss.

“French braid?” Lexa asked knowingly.

“Please. Ugh, you do it so well. Did you practice on Aden?” Clarke teased.

“He always had short hair. I used to be so bored on some nights, and Aden would sleep early. It would always be me and a sitter. I used to see my mom braid her hair in the mirror before certain events. It was always intricate and elegant but…I couldn’t get it right.” Lexa murmured, her fingers deft in Clarke’s hair, loving and gentle. “She never had time to teach me, though. I thought…” Lexa scoffed at her own story. “I thought if I learned, I could do it for her, and we could spend more time together.”

Clarke audibly gasped at the feel of her heart breaking for Lexa.

“But…” Lexa clicked her tongue, tying the band around the end of Clarke’s braid. “She started leaving for business trips after that. Hard to do someone’s hair overseas.” She murmured as finished the braid. “You look beautiful.” She murmured. “I think it’s- Oof.”

Clarke had launched herself on Lexa, wrapping her in a tight hug, pressing kisses all over her face, causing Lexa to erupt with laughter underneath her. As Lexa shook, she glanced up, feeling dampness on her cheeks. Clarke was crying, clinging to Lexa’s shirt, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

“Clarke?” Lexa sat up immediately. “Clarke? What’s wrong?”

“You were so cute, and you’re still so cute and you’re just a baby and I love you so so much and you didn’t deserve that and I-” It all came out as a jumble of emotions, Lexa’s eyes widening as she watched Clarke sob quietly.

“Hey.” Lexa whispered, smiling at her, kissing each tear off her cheek. “Hey, it’s alright. Shhh.”

“It’s just…” Clarke mumbled, throwing her arms around Lexa’s neck. “I love you so much.” She breathed, taking a moment to collect herself. “You mean everything to me and I can’t bear to think of you unhappy and alone and-”

Lexa laughed as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, gently rubbing her bare back. “Clarke, shhh.” She cooed. “Shit.” She whispered, “Now you’re making me cry.” She blinked away her tears. They weren’t tears of sadness, like Clarke’s, but tears of overwhelming adoration.

She was so, so, so in love.

“You’re mine.” Clarke grumbled into her shoulder. “You’re mine. You’re my baby and I’m never going to let you think you’re alone again.”

Lexa nodded, smiling as she rested her head ontop of Clarke’s shoulder. “I’m yours.” She promised silently.

“Good.” Clarke sniffled, squeezing Lexa tightly. “Now, how’s my braid?”

* * *

“Clarke, you don’t have to sit and watch me practice.” Lexa reminded her for the billionth time as they made their way to the field. “I’m not even pushing hard today, just running a few plays.”

“I like watching you work out.” Clarke shrugged shameless, smiling when Lexa smirked. “Besides, you said we’d get ice cream.”

“Did I say that?” Lexa looked thoughtful, enjoying the way Clarke rolled her eyes. “Before game day? Doubtful.”

“Woods, I don’t joke about ice cream.” Clarke nudged her, laughing when Lexa squeezed her hip.

“If it makes you happy, I’ll eat all the ice cream in the world.” Lexa declared dramatically.

“What a martyr.” Clarke clasped her hands together. “Oh, my hero. Carry me off into the sunset.”

“I will.” Lexa smirked, settling her bag beside Clarke on the bleachers. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck. Now go already, so I can look at your cute butt.” Clarke smirked, watching as Lexa gave her a saunter before jogging off to her waiting team.

Practice would have been boring, if Clarke hadn’t spent her time sketching Lexa.

Lexa was an absolute goddess. Barking orders, flexing those divine muscles, her sweat like the ichor of the gods…

Or maybe it was Clarke’s attraction talking.

Either way, Lexa was a spectacle to sketch. And for nearly forty-five minutes, Clarke did just that. She sketched Lexa’s figure into her sketchbook, wishing Lexa had less clothes on. Maybe no clothes on.

Clarke made a mental note to ask Lexa to model for her later. Even though modeling wasn’t at the top of Clarke’s to-do list with Lexa, in that moment.

As she was getting increasingly lost in her daydreaming, her phone buzzed, and then rang with text notifications at the same time, startling her considerably. Clarke reached into her pocket, answering her phone hurriedly. “Mom? Hello?”

“Clarke.” Abby spoke tightly.

“…Did I leave the stove on or something?” Clarke winced.

“No. You wouldn’t believe who is at my door. And very ready to meet you.” Abby grumbled.

“Oh…” Clarke sucked in a breath. “Oh my god!” She shrieked. “They’re here?”

“They’re here!” Abby confirmed. “And I wasn’t ready! Clarke, my hair's a mess, I just got back from a jog, I-”

“Distract them! Make them comfortable! I’m coming!” ‘

“Hurry, baby.” Abby sighed, hanging up with a grumble.

Clarke’s hands were practically shaking as she threw all her belongings into her bag, tossing it over her shoulder. She glanced up at Lexa, who had noticed Clarke’s sudden leap off the bleachers.

_Shit._

_“_ Clarke?” Lexa jogged over, immediately recognizing Clarke’s expression. “What’s going on?”

Clarke smiled, biting her lip. “Lex.”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna need a raincheck on that ice cream.” Clarke murmured, glancing past her.

“Why?” Lexa frowned. “Clarke, are you alright? What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Clarke answered quickly. “Um…My mom needed my help. At home.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed. “I’ll be done in another hour.”

Clarke sighed. “She’s mad at me, Lex, I’m on thin ice. I promise I’ll call you as soon as I’m done, and we can get ice cream then.”

Lexa looked doubtful. “Are you sure?”

Clarke nodded, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “Yeah. You look great out there, by the way. Quit locking your elbow when you pass, though.”

Lexa smirked. “Yes ma’am.” Lexa leaned down to kiss her, the kiss quickly opening into something heated as Clarke channeled her excitement into it.

Lexa let out a soft whine of surprise, frowning when Clarke pulled away.

“I love you.” Lexa whispered, leaning in to peck her lips softly.

“I love you too.” Clarke murmured, softly pushing against Lexa’s chest. “Now go. Command people. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Looking forward to it.” Lexa called over her shoulder as she jogged back to her team.

Clarke was practically shaking as she sped off to Lexa’s house to grab Aden.

* * *

“Wait.” Aden murmured as Clarke passed Arkadia. “I thought you said you were taking me to Lexa’s practice?”

“I lied.” Clarke answered cheekily, making the turn onto her street.

“Clarke.” Aden warned with a smile. “This feels a little like a kidnapping.”

“It’s not.” Clarke promised, brimming with excitement. “It’s a surprise.”

“Is it math related?” Aden sighed. “Because I know you like to make math fun and all, but Clarke, sometimes you just have to accept-”

“Whoa.” Clarke and Aden breathed at the same time, admiring the shiny sports car in Clarke’s driveway.

“I take it that’s not yours?” Aden mumbled, rubbing his good eye.

“Um.” Clarke swallowed, her heart pounding frantically out of her chest. “No.”

“You got me a car?” Aden scoffed, teasing her, seeming to sense her uneasiness. “That’s such a Lextra thing to do.”

“It….is.” Clarke agreed breathlessly as she stepped out of her car, Aden in tow.

“Clarke?” Aden put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Clarke bit her lip. “Do you ever do something really like….insane, and then stop to realize what you’ve done?”

Aden’s eyes widened. “Clarke, I think Lexa is the sibling to go to if you have a body to hide, she has the connections to-”

“Okay, shhh, just come inside.” Clarke murmured as she pushed the door open, pushing Aden in front of her. “Living room.” She instructed.

Aden froze when he heard deep male laughter, blinking a few times.

“Well, go on.” Clarke nudged him, “I’m right here.”

Aden moved into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting on the couch, laughing and conversing with Abby.

A man in an elegant suit, with dark hair and bright blue eyes was leaning with an arm around his wife, clad in a sharp suit. The woman had sandy blonde hair similar Aden’s, though it flowed down her shoulders in curls like Lexa’s.

Clarke was even more breathless at the sight of them.

What the fuck was in this family’s genetics?

“Mom? Dad?” Aden muttered in disbelief, shaking his head.

“Aden!” Alexander clasped his hands together as he stood up, opening his arms for his now bolting son, who collided into him with such force. Alexander closed his eyes as he clapped Aden on the back, his mother now anxious to hold him as well.

“Aden.” His mother, Anastasia, breathed. Her voice was reserved and elegant, reminiscent of Lexa’s. She gasped when she saw his eye, the blackish-purple hue fading, though quite visible. “Oh, Aden, what happened?” She demanded, fury clouding her gaze as she cupped his cheeks, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “My baby, Alex, he’s hurt.”

“No, no…” Aden shook his head, grinning under her kisses. “I’m okay! It’s okay!”

“Aden, who did this?” Alexander boomed, rubbing the slight stubble on his chin. “Talk to me.”

“Guys, guys, it’s fine.” Aden promised, backing up quickly. He turned to Clarke, throwing his arms around her, squeezing her in a hug. “This is the best gift ever!” He grinned. “I….I can’t believe it! My mom and dad are here!”

“Yeah.” Clarke murmured, heart constricting at the sight of his happiness.

“Thank you thank you thank you- Lexa’s gonna flip out! Did you tell her!?”

“No.” Clarke smirked. “It’s a surprise for her game tomorrow.”

Aden grinned. “You’re the best girlfriend ever. She’s gonna cry. You know that right? Oh my god.” He turned to his parents.

“Mom, Dad, this is-”

“Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Anastasia drawled, a wry smile on her face.

Clarke tried to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Holding her chin up, she strode forward, reaching out to shake their hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clarke tried, desperately hoping they didn’t hate her.

“Your letter suggests otherwise.” Anastasia noted with a smirk, and Clarke tried not to let that deter her.

“I’m Lexa’s girlfriend.” Clarke announced, folding her arms in front of her.

Alexander’s smile was a bit warmer as he shook her hand. “Where is she, Clarke?”

“Football practice.” Clarke answered. “Can…can I get you anything? Some drinks? Have you been shown to the guest room?”

“We have everything we need, Clarke.” Anastasia offered, motioning to the chair. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Abby’s eyes were wide as she rose, offering Clarke her seat. “If you’ll excuse me, I have…work.” She murmured lamely, practically bowing out as she went.

Aden sat between his parents, grinning like a naïve fool.

“You’re so grown up.” Alexander murmured, ruffling his hair.

Aden smiled bashfully. “I’m not. Lexa is, though. She’s amazing.”

“So.” Anastasia turned to Clarke. “Let’s talk about Alexandria. And…” She turned to Aden’s eye. “This. We have much to discuss.”

Clarke straightened up, nodding.

The apple didn’t seem to fall far from the tree, in its annoyingly rigid, perfect excellence.

“Right, so, should we start with Aden or Lexa?”

“We should start with Lexa,” Aden piped up, in an obvious attempt to divert the attention from himself, but Alexander raised an eyebrow at his son, who was still happily situated between the two of them.

“I think we should start with you, son,” he frowned, looking at Clarke, “I think you mentioned a bully in your letter?”

“You wrote them a _letter_? Wow, that’s a lot of effort.”

His attempts to stave off the inevitable were feeble at best, and Clarke cleared her thought.

“Basically, long story short, Aden was being beaten on a fairly regular occasion by a boy named Dax Mulligan.” As soon as the words had left her mouth, it was like a metaphorical switch had been flipped in both of the Woods parents’ minds. Their faces morphed from smiles and casualty to stone-cold and calculating, their ‘game faces’, for lack of a better word. If Clarke hadn’t been on the receiving end of Lexa’s glare a few times early on in knowing her, she might have been scared.

“Is that true?” Anastasia asked, looking down at Aden, and the boy shrugged somewhat helplessly.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Aden tried to mitigate the damage, “honestly―”

“Check under his shirt,” Clarke cut him off, and Aden shot her a betrayed look, but both she and he knew that they wouldn’t get anywhere without his parents knowing the full extent of the situation and honestly, Aden was in severe need of some overprotective parenting from his actual parents and not just Lexa.

Clarke gave them a moment to fuss over their son, fighting the urge to yell at them for not being there when it happened in the first place, to circumvent their son’s abuse as a whole.

“How often did this happen?” Alexander ground out, voice dangerously low.

“We aren’t angry with you,” Anastasia assured when she saw Aden’s hesitant glance, “only angry for you, love.”

“Usually a few times a month,” Aden said, his tone unusually small in that moment, “it got better when soccer practice started up because he couldn’t find me as often, and I got better at avoiding him, but at least four times a month.”

Anastasia’s mouth was pressed in a line so thin Clarke thought her lips might disappear, and Alexander’s knuckles were white at his side.

“Who’s this Dax boy,” Anastasia said, turning to Clarke, “and have any actions been taken against him?”

“Expulsion seems apt,” Alexander added, “or juvenile detention.”

“There hasn’t been much word from Dax,” Clarke started, “seeing as…” she trailed off, looking to Aden, and the boy said, very succinctly:

“Lexa beat him bloody when she found out.”

Alexander looked proud in that moment but Anastasia frowned.

“You said you wanted to surprise her for the playoff game, but wouldn’t they remove her from the team for violence?” Clarke grimaced and shrugged somewhat.

“Clarke was an idiot,” Aden cut in, “she took the fall for Lexa’s actions because Jaha, the principal, is her family friend, but now she’s going to lose her art scholarship.”

“So let me get this straight, this _Jaha_ is more concerned over punishing Lexa, or rather Clarke because she took the blame, for beating a physically abusive bully over punishing the boy who beat my son _regularly?”_ He sounded aghast. “I should press civil negligence charges on the school as well.”

“Jaha means well,” Clarke said, “he just… he’s a people pleaser.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll be pleased once we’re done with him,” Alexander practically growled, but Clarke was more concerned at the way Anastasia was staring at her, as though trying to solve some overtly complex puzzle.

“You must really love my daughter, don’t you, Miss Griffin?”

“Clarke is fine,” she said out of habit, before smiling, “and yes, Mrs. Woods, I really do love her.”

“Then you needn’t worry about your scholarship problems, Clarke,” she assured, “and I can only return the favor. It’s Anastasia.” Clarke wasn’t sure what Anastasia meant when she said not to worry about the scholarship problems, but she figured that she’d leave it to them.

“Rest assured, this… _delinquent_ , Dax, is going to get what’s coming to him,” Alexander assured his son, and Aden and Clarke shared a small glance at the word choice. Dax was _much_ worse than the delinquents Clarke spent time with.

“That’s enough about me,” Aden said quickly, not wanting to open the subject any further, “Clarke, what was the surprise you had for Lexa?”

“Alright, so the plan was to…”

* * *

Lexa was slightly confused when she jogged back to her team, wiping the sweat from her brow as she noticed Anya cocking a brow.

“So, guess even your muscles weren’t enough to distract Clarke long enough.” Anya smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “It’s not like that. Her mom called and needed something.” She informed her airily as she picked up her towel, beginning to wipe down her face and neck.

“What are you doing?” Anya demanded. “We’re not done here.”

Lexa sighed, glancing back towards campus. “…You really wanna know?”

Anya looked shocked. “You don’t…”

“Yes. I’m going to Jaha’s office. I’m fessing up before this gets even worse.” Lexa murmured.

“Lex!” Anya gasped. “Your parents didn’t even pick up! You can’t be serious. Jaha will drop you from this game, and hell, maybe the school, so quickly-”

“I don’t care.” Lexa shrugged. “I trusted Clarke, because I thought she had a plan. But now that I know that her plan is suffering for me to continue unscathed, I can’t go along with it. I love her way too much.”

Anya bit her lip, nodding. “So?”

“Ready the reserve.” Lexa shrugged. “I’ll be back.”

“Come in!” Jaha called out at Lexa’s knock, eyes widening slightly when he took in the sight of Lexa, in full gear, minus the helmet, sliding into his office.

“Ms. Woods?” Jaha asked, raising a brow. “Is something the matter? Are any of your teammates injured?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, sir.” She stood before his desk, unwavering. “I came here to tell you something, sir.”

Thelonious nodded solemnly. “About Aden?”

“No. About me.” Lexa cleared her throat. “You need to know; I was the one who assaulted Dax.” She spoke loudly, unmistakably clear. “Not Clarke. She took the blame because she’s my girlfriend. But it was me. I think Dax’s claims will confirm this. And these…” She flashed him her bruised and sore knuckles, watching him rub his chin in confusion.

Jaha didn’t yell, or scream, or go on any righteous sort of tirade, this time.

“Why?” He simply asked.

“Because he terrorized my baby brother. Made his life miserable. Called him slurs upon slurs. Made him question if life itself was worth it. And I acted on impulse. I wanted him to feel it.” Lexa murmured, shaking her head, guilt clouding her features. “He deserved it, but…I handled it poorly.”

Jaha nodded slowly, eyes scrutinizing every feature on Lexa’s face.

It was quiet, for a long moment.

Then he shook his head. “Clarke Griffin.” He murmured. “What a selfless girl. Wells always told me that.”

“She’s special, sir.” Lexa bowed her head. “She’d hoped her punishment would be lesser than mine…she wanted me to play, to win scholarships, tonight. She was trying to protect me.”

“So why the change of heart, Woods?” Jaha sighed. “I could suspend you. Expel you. Why?”

“I was too shocked, in the moment.” Lexa murmured. “Too shocked to realize that Clarke was sacrificing her own dreams out of love. And you and I both know that can’t continue.”

“No.” Jaha agreed, narrowing his eyes. “It most certainly cannot.”

Lexa sighed, shaking her head. “I’ll gladly take all her punishments, and then some. I need you to clear her record immediately, sir.”

Jaha nodded. “Clarke will be well taken care of. But you, Ms. Woods. What do you think is a fair punishment?”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. “Expulsion. I’m…not certain.”

Jaha shook his head. “No. If anyone will be expelled from my school, it will Mr. Mulligan, for starting this wildfire.” He rose from his seat, shaking his head. “You see, Lexa, I’m at a loss, here. I know you’re an exemplary player. Best we’ve ever had, certainly. One of the best in the country.” Jaha sighed. “You’re gifted. And tomorrow is your showcase, your magnum opus.”

“You were ready to take Clarke’s scholarship away.” Lexa murmured. “You can strip me of mine, instead.”

Jaha growled in frustration, burying his head in his hand. “There will be almost fifty different scouts from some incredibly prestigious institutes here, tomorrow. They have all paid and arranged to see you, and in doing so, made generous donations to Arkadia to court you for your attendance.”

Lexa blinked, her heart thumping in her chest.

“You will play.” Jaha muttered, shaking his head. “Tomorrow. If Dax remains silent, on his end. Rest assured, you will be dealt with afterwards.”

Lexa gaped, stunned. “You were willing to pull Clarke’s scholarship, but-”

“You’re an asset.” Jaha sighed. “Titus told me as much.”

Lexa should have known her conniving coach had a hand in her easy fate. “I can’t believe-”

“Woods.” Jaha shook his head. “Believe me. This isn’t over. Now get back to practice.”

* * *

Lexa was nervous.

She took a moment to calm her breathing, steadying herself. This was probably the last game she’d ever play for Arkadia. The guilt of Clarke taking the fall for her had been gnawing at her chest ever since it happened, and she couldn’t in good conscious let her girlfriend sacrifice her dreams like that. She was glad she’d told Jaha. She could play with a clear mind.

So if this was to be her last game, she had to make sure she went out in style. 

Lexa was alone in the girl’s locker room when she heard the familiar pattern of Clarke’s feet approaching her at the bench, sitting behind her before she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Pre-game jitters?” Clarke asked, inhaling the scent that was oh so indescribably _Lexa_ , and the football player in question responded with a noncommittal noise, turning her head so that she could capture Clarke’s lips in a quick kiss.

“It’s better with you here,” Lexa told her seriously, “you make me brave, Clarke Griffin.” Though they’d already long-since established how much they loved one another, Clarke couldn’t help but blush at Lexa’s flattery, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s temple.

“Smooth as ever I see, _heda_ ,” she drew out the last word and Lexa shuddered before she turned and pressed another kiss to Clarke’s lips that wasn’t nearly as innocent as the first.

“Keep it up with the trigedasleng and I won’t make it to the game at all,” Lexa chuckled, and Clarke grinned.

“We’ve already established that Titus would kill me, baby.” Lexa pouted at the words.

“What a cockblock.”

“I think we know that there are none of those involved, babe,” Clarke teased, stealing another quick kiss from Lexa’s pouting lips before turning her around, “here, let me do your hair. I’ve been practicing on Octavia so I know I can get them right.”

Lexa’s heart soared at the admittance, that Clarke had gone out of her way to learn how to braid the way Lexa braided after hearing her story about her mother, and then was encompassed by another wave of guilt. Clarke was truly too good to her.

She sighed contentedly as deft fingers lightly tugged at her hair, scraping over her scalp, and leaned into Clarke’s ministrations, humming absentmindedly as she thanked whatever gods there might have been with blessing her with someone as amazing as Clarke.

Lexa whined when the hands left her hair and Clarke laughed, the noise beautiful and melodic to Lexa’s ears.

“Now I have to do your paint,” Clarke said, turning Lexa around and readily accepting the jar of the stuff that Lexa kept in her sports bag. Having Clarke apply her ‘warpaint’ was much more enjoyable than when Lexa did it herself. Clarke’s fingers were steady and practiced, ever the artist, and her touch soft and worshiping against Lexa’s smooth skin.

“You’re perfect,” Clarke breathed, and Lexa shook her head.

“Only with you.” They complimented one another in a way that Lexa never thought possible. It was as though, before Clarke, there had been an aching void in Lexa’s soul that she’d been unaware of, but now that it had been filled, she didn’t know if she could exist without the artist, and the thought terrified her as much as it made her feel as though she could conquer mountains.

“I love you, sunshine,” Lexa murmured, pressing her forehead against Clarke’s.

“I love you too, Alexandria.” Previously, Lexa had associated her full name only with the restrained voices of her parents and sometimes the lovingly exasperated voice of her aunt, but now, when it rolled off of Clarke’s tongue, it sounded like a prayer, and filled Lexa with an incomprehensible warmth.

“Come on,” Clarke said, nudging Lexa off the bench, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Lexa wondered aloud. “What is it?”

“Lexa, love, I don’t think you know what surprise means,” Clarke smiled, and Lexa rolled her eyes, letting her girlfriend lead her around. Lexa would follow Clarke to the ends of the earth if the blonde asked, and Titus could wait a while longer, seeing as the game didn’t start for quite some time.

She did begin to wonder, though, when Clarke lead her past the students congregated, eager to see the rivalry between Lexa and the Queen siblings after her injury the last time they’d met on the field, and towards the back of the bleachers, where a few stragglers were making their way to their friends.

Lexa heard them before she saw them.

There was no mistaking their voices, the deep laughter and the light chiding, accompanied by the much younger voice of her favorite person in the entire world other than Clarke, and Lexa thought, for a moment, that she was dreaming.

But there they were, in all their glory.

It was odd seeing them outside of their black-tie formal wear, her father in neatly fitted trousers and a blue sweater, her mother in a warm cashmere coat and leggings. She almost wouldn’t have recognized them had it not been for Aden’s beaming presence atop their father’s shoulders, and they saw her at the same time she saw them, her mother’s eyes softening and her father’s grin widening.

She shared a look with Clarke. Clarke, her wonderful girlfriend who she had no doubt made this happen, one way or another, and the artist nudged her forward.

“Go on,” Clarke urged, “I’ll be here.”

In that moment, Lexa was six years old again and eagerly waiting for her parents to return home so that she could run into their arms, and in that moment, she did just that.

They still smelled the same, after all their time apart.

Lexa was still angry at them, of that there was no doubt, but in the moment, she let herself be surrounded by warmth and love, her family around her, and she was content.

“Oh Lexie,” her father chuckled, “look at you! Quite the commander.”

Lexa smiled at him, and Aden began prattling off at how amazing Lexa was at football, and her mother was hugging her, and suddenly it was all too much and Lexa cast a glance back at Clarke, who was leaning against the support beams to the bleachers, just watching them.

“Your girlfriend is wonderful,” Anastasia cut through her train of thought, mirroring Lexa’s gaze so she was also looking in Clarke’s direction, “she wrote your father and I a very scalding letter practically demanding we show up. I like her.” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at her mother’s words.

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Lexa said, before she turned to her mother, ready to confess all that had happened with Dax and plead that she and her father help her make sure Clarke wasn’t damaged as a result of her actions, but Anastasia seemed to understand where her daughter was headed, despite all their time apart, and gently shook her head.

“Your father and I will take care of it,” she assured, nodding back at Alexander and Aden, “we’ll catch up at dinner after your game, but for now I can see you’re practically aching to go back to her, and you’ve every right to keep your father and I waiting for a change.” It wasn’t an apology, but it was an acknowledgement, it was a start. Lexa nodded at her mother, before hugging her fiercely once more, ducking under her father’s attempted ruffling of her braids to hug him as well, before she headed back to Clarke, who she loved more than ever in that moment.

* * *

Lexa launched herself at Clarke full speed, registering the way her girlfriend’s eyes widened and lit up.

“Lex?” She warned, taking a step back before Lexa was wrapping her arms around her, lifting her up.

Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, her arms circling her neck instinctively.

“I love you.” Lexa murmured, spinning Clarke in circles.

“Whoa!” Clarke laughed, eyes meeting her favorite virid gaze.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Lexa panted leaning forward to kiss Clarke tenderly, at first, but it was for naught. The passion in her voice flooded her actions, and she was completely giving herself to Clarke the next minute. “I love you.” She murmured, pulling away to kiss Clarke’s forehead. “I love you.” Clarke’s nose. “I love you.” Clarke’s lips. “I love you.” Clarke’s jaw.

Clarke was grinning, laughing quietly under Lexa’s affection. “I love you too.” She murmured with a smile.

“No, Clarke…” Lexa blew out a breath. “I can’t….I don’t….I’m so in love….I…” She shook her head, stealing a kiss from her breathless girlfriend, watching with wide eyes. “Marry me.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she grinned at Lexa, kissing her cheek. “Sorry?”

“Marry me.” Lexa repeated breathlessly, holding Clarke up as if she were weightless.

“Is this a proposal?” Clarke chuckled, laughing at the way Lexa brushed her nose against Clarke’s, seemingly unable to get enough contact.

“Yes. Marry me.” Lexa mumbled against her lips, “Be my gorgeous wife.”

“Right now?” Clarke teased.

“Right now.” Lexa breathed.

“Um, what about that big playoff game?” Clarke smirked.

“Don’t care.” Lexa mumbled, lining Clarke’s neck with kisses. “I adore you. Marry me.”

“Someday.” Clarke assured truthfully, with a grin. Her heart was exploding, seeing Lexa so happy. “I’m glad you liked my surprise enough to propose.”

Lexa grinned bashfully, cheeks tinted a rosy color. Clarke knew it was just an expression of how much Lexa loved her. Though, the idea of being Lexa’s wife was incredibly tempting. Sometime after college, when they’d both gotten their careers rolling…the thought of it sent chills down Clarke’s spine.

“Lexa?”

“Hmm.”

“You have a big game.” Clarke reminded. “You need to get your cute butt over there and start stretching.”

Lexa muttered something incoherent.

Clarke kissed her forehead. “C’mon.”

“I’m…nervous.” Lexa admitted slightly, as if it were something completely out of the blue.

Clarke scoffed, tilting Lexa’s chin up so that their gazes could meet. “You? Nervous, please.”

“What if I play like shit in front of them, Clarke?” Lexa bit her lip. “They’ll think my dreams are a waste, and-”

“Hey.” Clarke wasn’t about to let her spiral. “Buck up, Commander. The Grounders need you on your A game, doubtless and ready to fight.” She had Lexa put her down, cupping her cheeks, careful to avoid smudging her “war paint”. “Oh, and…” She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Win or lose, you have me. But this is a stupid conversation. Heda doesn’t lose.”

Lexa smirked, leaning down to capture Clarke’s lips once more. “I love you, Clarke Abigail Griffin.”

“You must. You haven’t even noticed that Costia and the Queens are here.” Clarke teased, smoothing out Lexa’s jersey.

Lexa nodded, blinking away her emotion. It was time to put her game face on. The crowd was beginning its familiar chant for the Commander.

“Hey.” Clarke caught her attention. “Don’t let them rough you up out there. Focus, and if they focus on you, _do not_ put yourself at risk. The game is not more important than your health, okay?”

“Okay.” Lexa promised, taking one last kiss. “I’ll look for you.”

“I’ll be with your family.” Clarke murmured, patting her on the butt. “Go, babe.”

Lexa had never entered a game with such vigor.

* * *

“Alright, ladies. I want a nice, clean game, alright?” The referee directed, just after Lexa had won the coin toss, choosing to receive first. “None of that crap from before.” He eyed Ontari.

“Of course, sir.” Ontari smirked, watching as he walked off to coordinate the clock with his fellow refs.

“Oh, you brought your whole family this time, Woods?” Ontari’s smirk grew. “Want them to have front row seats when they wheel you out of here on a stretcher?”

Lexa looked unfazed. If she committed the atrocity, she was at least going to brag about it. “Oh? You didn’t hear about how I beat Dax Mulligan half to death?” She snapped. “How about I knock your ass back and make it an even two? Or, hell, four, with your scum family.”

Ontari’s lips drew into a smirk. “My sister is fucking your girlfriend.” She jerked her head to Nia, where she was currently wrapped up in Costia’s arms, the two saccharine and nauseating.

Except Costia was still sweet as ever, coming by to say hi and wish Lexa luck, and even greet her parents.

Lexa had never felt more at peace. “Enjoy your last game, Queen.” She smirked. She could see John Murphy from the corner of her eye, watching like a hawk, going so far as to actually cheer for Lexa when she turned back to her team, feeling Clarke’s eyes on her.

“YES! LEX!” Clarke screamed shamelessly as Lexa’s pass made contact with Lincoln’s arms, as he raced for the endzone, light on his feet.

“C’mon Linc!” Aden cheered, slightly less vocal. He glanced up to see his father holding his mother, both of them losing all semblance of propriety when they saw how fantastically gifted Lexa was, connecting the pass in seconds flat.

“That’s our baby.” Alexander beamed, clapping when Lincoln threw the ball down in the endzone, blowing a kiss to Octavia.

“Alexandria is…good.” Anastasia breathed. “She’s incredible, Alex.”

“All this time.” Alexander shook his head, watching as Lexa beamed at Clarke, jogging over to get her water.

“Thanks.” Lexa murmured as she sat on the bench, pleased to receive a towel as well. “…Charlotte!”

“Hey!” Charlotte grinned, leaning over Lexa’s shoulder, practically resting her head on it. “You’re so amazing.”

“Thank you.” Lexa panted, taking a swig of water. “What….why are you here, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I signed up to be water girl!” Charlotte offered. “I get community service, and I get to see you play up close!”

Lexa offered her a smile, though her gaze drifted to Clarke, who was animatedly gushing to Lexa’s parents.

“So…” Charlotte murmured, rubbing her arm. “That’s your family, huh?”

“Yeah.” Lexa answered, her chest puffing out a little. “They’re alright.”

“Oh.” Charlotte tried not to look downcast. “That’s nice. Mine….are kind of busy.”

“Yeah?” Lexa murmured quietly, her eyes trained on the game. She glanced up at Charlotte, feeling entirely sympathetic. “For what it’s worth, I think you turned out great.” Lexa winked, patting her back as she was called to Titus’ side, leaving the girl grinning behind.

Lexa Woods was a perfect soul.

“Alright, Woods.” Titus spoke, eyeing her nervously. “I’ve eyed at least twenty scouts here. You’re playing excellently. A regal performance. But I can see their coach’s head. He’s gonna put Roan in. And Quint isn’t here to take that fall, so you need to be on your game.” Titus demanded in a harsh whisper. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lexa nodded, slipping her helmet back on.

Titus wasn’t wrong.

The defensive wall was lacking with Quint’s substitute, and Roan had penetrated just seconds after the snap, leaving Lexa scrambling to make a pass with a hulking figure looming before her.

She decided to play her cards, against Clarke’s advice.

“Queen.” She mouthed, baiting him. With agile movements, he leapt, aiming to crush her for a second time.

Clarke’s screams were echoed by nearly every person watching.

It happened so quickly that Lexa almost didn’t register it. She sidestepped just enough to be out of his reach, but cocked her knee up ever so slightly, impacting him so hard on the jaw that she heard a crack.

And Roan of Azgeda collided with the turf, as Lexa paid him no mind, instead seeking Miller out to connect a short pass.

It wasn’t until the subsequent touchdown that the ref blew his whistle, Ontari and Nia gaping as their brother struggled to get up.

“Hey.” Lexa feigned innocence, reaching her hand out. “You okay?”

“This crazy bitch hit him in the face!” Ontari snapped, kneeling beside her brother, blood oozing from his nose as he struggled to speak.

Lexa put her hands up, eyes widening. “I…”

“No, enough of that.” The ref muttered, shaking his head as Abby was running out to the field, followed by the medical team. “The game carries on. Let’s give them some space, please.” He shook his head, pushing Lexa and Ontari back gently.

“Are you kidding me?” Ontari roared. “Could you not see that-”

“Are you questioning my judgement?” The referee wheeled around. “If you don’t like my game, miss, no one is forcing you to play in it.”

Ontari froze, her face incredulous. “I…I…”

Her coach was pulling her back, Titus doing the same for Lexa, making sure she was involved in the game and the game only.

“That was risky.” Titus breathed as he led her back to the bench. “Unbelievably reckless.”

“Discreet?” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“…Yes.” Titus grumbled. “Well done, Commander. That’s your ticket to a scholarship right there.”

Lexa felt a smile on her lips. She made eye contact with Clarke, who was gaping at her across the field.

Revenge was so, so sweet.

* * *

The Grounders had the victory soundly tucked away. Ontari couldn’t get her offense to match Lexa’s, and the defense without Roan’s influence was weakened.

Lexa was beaming, watching her team close out the game, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Costia?” She glanced up. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Costia sat beside her, and though it was a bit of a violation, no one seemed to mind.

“How’ve you been?” Lexa asked, somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh, come on Lex. We’re not that awkward couple.” Costia elbowed her gently. “So, Clarke Griffin, huh?”

“Nia Queen?” Lexa spat out.

“Hey, I’m not judging you.” Costia amended softly, her beautiful brown eyes soft even under the stadium light. “You’re a gorgeous couple.” Costia put her arm around Lexa, pulling her in a side hug.

“Thank you.” Lexa murmured, smiling at the thought. ‘

“You glow, now.” Costia shrugged, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s like…she filled this void in your heart that I never could.”

“You-”

“It’s okay, Lexa.” Costia chuckled. “We were good while it lasted. But her? She’s going to last a lifetime.”

“I didn’t….know that these feelings were possible.” Lexa admitted. “I get scared of losing her, sometimes. I feel like I’m not worthy.”

“You? With that ego?” Costia scoffed teasingly.

“Shut up.” Lexa laughed, blinking away her emotions.

“I’m proud of you, babe.” Costia murmured as she stood, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s forehead. “Text me sometime. Bring Clarke, if you want. I like having a little Lexa Woods in my life.”

“Bye.” Lexa waved her off as the final seconds poured out, her team rushing the field in a flurry of body slams and cheers as it was announced that they’d advance to finals.

Lexa was thrown over Lincoln’s shoulder, paraded around as her school screamed for her, Clarke watching with a glimmer in her eyes. And then, Clarke was off towards the locker rooms, leaving Lexa struggling to find a way down.

Clarke was on Lexa the minute she came through the locker room doors, all hugged out by her teammates, her family, and friends.

“Congratulations!” Clarke grinned, throwing her arms around Lexa’s neck as she pushed her back into the locker, kissing her breathless.

“Thank you.” Lexa sighed softly, her arms sliding down Clarke’s waist. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Clarke shook her head. “You did it. I’m just your number one fan.” She motioned to Lexa’s letterman and jersey, Clarke having worn them proudly all day.

“I love you.” Lexa groaned helplessly against her lips. “I…missed you…” She slid her hands to Clarke’s backside, squeezing softly as the kiss progressed. “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Lex.” Clarke panted softly in her ear. “Your parents are going to meet us at a restaurant.”

Lexa sighed, lips detaching. “I want you.” She half growled, half whined.

“I want you too.” Clarke admitted hoarsely.

“Not here…” Lexa made a face, knowing that Clarke was too good for anything rushed and sloppy like that.

“I don’t want to wait. We have no time…” Clarke reminded breathlessly.

“Home.” Lexa decided, throwing her things into her bag as she practically tore her shirt off, throwing on her clothes as she removed her padding. “I’ll shower there. We can hurry, meet them in an hour…and a half. Perfect time for reservations.”

Clarke wanted to laugh at how dumb they were being. But she wanted Lexa’s tongue on her just a little bit more.

“Okay.” Clarke nodded, lacing her hand with Lexa’s. “Lead the way?”

If they thought they’d be able to make a quick escape…they were wrong.

“Lexa!” Her teammates had surrounded her and Clarke, both startled in place, outside of the locker room. “Party at Miller’s, his dad’s not home!”

“Hah.” Lexa coughed awkwardly. “No, thanks. I have to take Clarke-”

“Bring her! We’re all bringing our girls. And…Monty.”

“Uh.” Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her hand. “My family is here, I can’t-”

“What about-”

“Really.” Lexa murmured, shouldering through them, Clarke chuckling in tow. “Can’t right now.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh!” They began oohing and wolf whistling as Clarke turned beet red, Lexa ushering her through their ranks like a bodyguard, muttering a few short profanities.

It was like that the entire way down to the car in the parking lot, which had likely cleared out by that point, most of the students rushing to celebratory parties. Clarke and Lexa were invited to at least six separate ones on their way down, their combined popularity even more potent than when they were alone.

Lexa’s hand was laced with Clarke, their thumbs teasingly rubbing against each other as Lexa shouldered bag, tossing it into the trunk with little grace as she ran to open Clarke’s door for her, eyebrow cocking up when Clarke shook her head, slipping into the back seat. She yanked Lexa in with her, smirking devilishly as she shut the door behind them.

“Lex.” Clarke breathed as she pulled Lexa to her lips by her grip on Lexa’s perfectly tight shirt.

“Clarke.” Lexa panted against her lips, heart beating way out of control, mouth practically watering.

“Your windows are tinted?” Clarke whispered, sucking lightly on Lexa’s bottom lip.

“Clarke….” Lexa croaked, nodding, eyes wide and darkened with lust.

“Good.” Clarke smirked, straddling Lexa’s lap. “I want you to take me, right here, right now.”

Lexa froze as her hands found Clarke’s hips, eyes glancing up at Clarke, as if asking for permission, double checking that Clarke wanted something so…sexy, as opposed to loving, and soft.

Clarke’s grinding on her lap was the answer she needed.

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned against her lips, playfully nipping at her. “I’m gross and sweaty, I didn’t even get to-”

“You’re so sexy.” Clarke bit her lip, moving to whisper in her ear. “All tense, muscles, hot and dominant out there.” She admitted, her words barely above a scratchy whisper. “You made it very hard to sit still.”

Lexa swallowed hard, hands slipping up to shuck the letterman. She watched it fall down to the carpeted floor, her eyes finding their way back to Clarke as she slid her hands under her own jersey, clinging to Clarke’s beautiful body. She moved her hands across Clarke’s stomach, giving her chills as she lifted the jersey to gain access to her bare, soft skin, placing open mouth kisses across the expanse of her body, while Clarke was grinding down on her lap.

“You’re so perfect.” Lexa murmured as she worked her way to Clarke’s chest. “So beautiful. Mine.” She practically growled the last part as her fingers found Clarke’s bra, unclasping it with practiced ease.

Clarke leaned back for a moment, slipping out of the bra, careful to keep the jersey on as she dropped the lacy thing to the floor, smirking at Lexa’s confused look.

“I want you to take me _in your_ jersey, Alexandria.” Clarke husked.

Lexa nearly died. If she had to choose a moment to be burned onto the inside of her eyelids, it would have been this. And Clarke’s smile and laugh. And their first time.

But this was by far the hottest moment of her entire existence.

And she’d had plenty of hot moments.

Lexa nodded, determined to outwardly keep her cool and not look like an idiot as she groaned, hands slipping up to cup Clarke’s breasts under the airy material.

Clarke gasped, burying her face in Lexa’s shoulder as she continued grinding down on Lexa’s lap, softly whining under Lexa’s touch. Lexa busied herself with her hands, feeling, palming, and kneading until she rested on the stiffened peaks of Clarke’s nipples, pinching with one hand while she palmed with the other.

If Lexa had to rank Clarke’s sexiest qualities, her rack certainly would have been one of the leading candidates.

Pushing Clarke back slightly on her lap, she lifted her jersey until Clarke’s breasts were showing. Licking her lips, she greedily attached to one, swirling her tongue around the nipple at first before adorning it with suckling kisses that were sure to leave a mark.

“Lexa!” Clarke hissed at the sensation as she rocked particularly hard into her, hands tangling in the little strands falling out of Lexa’s bun. “That’s it baby.”

Lexa smirked haughtily against her chest, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s skin before her hands skimmed their way down to Clarke’s waistband, tugging experimentally.

“Lexa.” Clarke growled in her ear. “Get them off and fuck me.”

Lexa’s brows shot up at Clarke’s request, smirking once more when she realized how desperate her girlfriend was.

It was no simple task, removing Clarke’s pants, Clarke shimmying endlessly above her until they slid off her ankles, Lexa steadying her with loving ease.

Clarke straddled Lexa’s lap once more, continuing her incessant grinding as Lexa began to trail wet kisses down Clarke’s abdomen, giving extra love to her scar.

“You’re my queen.” Lexa murmured against her skin. “So sexy. So beautiful…” She kissed Clarke’s mound through the thin fabric of her panties, smirking when Clarke squirmed. “So wet.”

Clarke was already moaning, soft and persistent in Lexa’s ear. Lexa picked up on Clarke’s apparent attraction to her dominance, a smile twitching at her lips when an idea formed in her heat throttled brain.

“Clarke.” Lexa growled softly, leaning up to nip at her earlobe.

“Lexa, please.” Clarke whined softly, and Lexa’s heart almost gave in. Almost.

“I want you to come on my thigh.” Lexa demanded, her hands find Clarke’s hips, rolling against them.

Clarke gasped slightly at the mere suggestion, feeling Lexa’s muscled leg tense beneath her dripping core. “L…Lex, I…”

Lexa encouraged, rocking Clarke’s hips a little faster. “You’re already soaking, baby.”

Clarke nodded with a groan as she rocked her hips, feeling the fabric of her panties catch deliciously against her.

Lexa took in Clarke’s beautiful, panting figure, clinging desperately to Lexa as she rutted against her thigh.

“Mmmm.” Lexa hummed as her gaze flicked down, watching the wetness coat Clarke’s soaked panties. “You were waiting to be fucked, weren’t you?”

Any other time, Lexa would’ve have avoided such vulgarity, but it seemed to be doing wonders for Clarke as she whined, reacting and jerking to Lexa’s words.

“Lexa.” Clarke hissed. “Please.”

“Please what?” Lexa murmured, tilting her head back, watching lustily as she moved Clarke’s hips over her thigh, watching her quiver with each movement.

“I….please.” Clarke groaned, practically sobbing. “Touch me.”

Lexa was never one to deny her love. She smiled, dappling Clarke’s chest with kisses as she toyed with the edge of Clarke’s panties, slowly rolling them down her perfect thighs.

Clarke nearly screamed when the barrier was removed, feeling the friction against Lexa’s tights.

“That’s it, Clarke.” Lexa cooed torturously in her ear, fingertips refusing to touch her where she needed Lexa most. “I want you to ride me. Please yourself on me.”

Clarke shuddered with delight as her movements became more frantic.

Lexa was a merciful lover, smirking as she grazed her lips across Clarke’s chest. “You’re mine.” She whispered, inching towards Clarke’s breast.

Clarke nodded frantically, crying out when Lexa stopped.

“Say it.” Lexa husked against her skin. “Tell me you’re mine. I want to hear you say it while you fuck yourself on my lap, baby.”

“Yours.” Clarke gasped, feeling Lexa’s lips encircle her breast. “God- yours, Lexa. I’m yours- Please!”

Lexa smirked and kissed her breast before biting down very softly, tugging outward, watching Clarke spiral and writhe as she shuddered through her orgasm, Lexa leaning up to attack her with kisses during it.

Lexa’s hands remained on Clarke’s hips, still rolling them onto her thigh as she felt the damp patch begin to grow.

“Oh….” Clarke groaned into her mouth, breathless as Lexa licked her lips. “I can’t believe…”

“You’re so beautiful.” Lexa murmured, eyes still lust blown as she pulled Clarke against her, arms wrapping around her in a steady embrace. “I love you.”

Clarke just huffed out a breath, burying her face in Lexa’s neck. “That was…you were….”

“Too much?” Lexa asked softly.

“So fucking hot.” Clarke clarified, sighing when Lexa massaged her thighs lovingly. Clarke leaned back, eyeing the damage to Lexa’s tights. “…Fuck, Lex. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Lexa, however, was smirking, slipping her fingers through Clarke’s wet folds, laughing as Clarke squealed and practically spasmed beneath her. She brought her soaked fingers to her plump lips, eyeing Clarke mischievously as she sucked on her fingers, humming as she enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

Clarke gaped at her, shivering when Lexa brought a finger to her lips, pushing softly as Clarke’s eyes widened. She sucked gently, tasting herself on Lexa’s finger before she realized Lexa was softly moving her long, perfect finger in and out of Clarke’s mouth. Clarke felt all the heat in her body flood south once more, as she involuntarily ground herself once more against Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa chuckled, smirking evilly. “You like that, huh?” She brought her finger out with a small pop, gently tapping against Clarke’s wet lips before pulling them in with her own.

“Lex.” Clarke scrambled to put her jacket on, yanking her pants up with reckless abandon. “Take me home right now.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as she stiffened. “Clarke?” She murmured, all trace of lust in her voice gone. “Are you alright? Did I push you too far?”

Clarke froze, feeling ironic laughter bubble up in her chest. She had to grin at Lexa, the soft, sweet love of her life. “No, babe.” Clarke chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Lexa’s jaw. “I just really want you inside me.”

Lexa coughed and sputtered and bounced her free knee all the way home, unable to focus with Clarke lacing their hands together and whispering dirty things.

* * *

Lexa had never been more thankful to see an empty driveway in all her life.

She and Clarke were bolting out of the car doors, practically slamming into each other as Lexa lifted Clarke up, blindly stumbling into the house as Lexa’s hand slid on her thigh, frustrated by the barrier of Clarke’s jeans.

“Mmmm oh my god.” Clarke hummed against her swollen lips, breathless. “I’ve never wanted you so badly.”

Lexa nodded, feeling the same sort of invisible pull. “I know.” She nodded, biting softly on Clarke’s lips. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Clarke panted as she moaned simultaneously.

“Fuck.” Lexa glanced at the clock, realizing they had to be at the restaurant in an hour. She glanced back at Clarke, who was putty in her arms.

“Shower.” Clarke suggested quietly.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she gaped. “But you…I wanted to…we were going to….”

“Lex.” Clarke sighed at her beautiful, idiot girlfriend. She cupped her cheeks, calming her down. “Sex in the shower, baby. Multitasking.”

Lexa coughed once more and Clarke grinned, wondering how her precious Lexa could turn into someone so smoldering and sexy during sex. She ran her thumb over Lexa’s plump lips teasingly. “I love your lips, Lexa.” She whispered hotly, watching her finger drag over their soft expanse. “They’re so beautiful. So soft. I want them on me. Eating me.”

Lexa surged forward with newfound energy as Clarke’s hand snaked up her shirt, raking against her abs. “And your abs, Lexa.” She groaned. “So hot.”

Lexa kissed her quickly as she carried Clarke to her bedroom. “All for you.” She promised, softly depositing Clarke on her bed as she leered over her, hands on either side of Clarke. “I want to devour you.” She growled, canting her hips into Clarke, earning a cry of pleasure.

Clarke was tugging at Lexa’s clothes, and in a surge of power, flipped Lexa under her, pressing a knee between her legs. “No.” She growled softly, sending sparks up in Lexa’s stomach. “I’m going devour you.”

Lexa whined, and Clarke knew she had her needy, soft girlfriend beneath her, with soft supple lips just waiting to be kissed.  

Clarke wordlessly got up, making her way to Lexa’s shower as she cranked it, feeling the water begin to warm.

Lexa was left panting, heart thumping as she began shucking off all her clothes, freeing her hair as she sidled into the bathroom.

Clarke herself was naked, and they both paused to gape at each other momentarily, as if they weren’t used to the sight.

“God.” Clarke moaned as their lips crash together. “So hot. Mine.” She growled slightly as she tugged Lexa into the shower, both of them yelping slightly as the water cascaded down over them.

Clarke’s fingers traced every inch of Lexa’s soaking, tanned skin. She settled with her back to the wall, pulling Lexa in front of her as she attacked her lips to Lexa’s neck, her hands grazing Lexa’s breasts, nipples pert and at attention. Clarke teased gently, with soft pinches as she slowly lowered one hand down against Lexa’s abs.

“You’re perfect.” Clarke told her in a hiss, dragging her nails along Lexa’s soaked abs. She slid directly into Lexa’s soaking folds, smirking at the wetness she found. “Someone’s been waiting.”

“Clarke, please.” Lexa bucked her hips into Clarke’s hand, though Clarke remained behind her, enjoying her view as she heard Lexa gasp in pleasure.

“Please what?” Clarke teased as she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder.

“Fuck me.” Lexa growled impatiently, Clarke laughing into her shoulder blades, admiring Lexa’s back muscles.

“Easy, Lex.” Clarke murmured, kissing Lexa’s back as she circled Lexa’s clit, feather light and teasing. “I want you to feel how much I love you.”

“You were so beautiful out there.” Clarke husked as she teased Lexa’s clit, enjoying her position from behind Lexa, enjoying the way she could see and hear every little whine, every impatient jerk. “So focused, fierce, tight…” Clarke the words drip off her lips as she pushed a single finger into Lexa’s entrance, earning a whine from her girlfriend. She moved it slowly, working Lexa up with slick ease. “You deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Lexa moved to grab Clarke’s hand, to guide her fingers further in.

“Uh uh uh.” Clarke tutted, turning to press a lingering kiss to Lexa’s jaw, admiring the way the water droplets clung to her long lashes. She took Lexa’s hands in both of her own, kneeling slowly and carefully before her on the tile of Lexa’s shower floor, hands resting at Lexa’s hips.

Lexa’s eyes were wide, plump lips ajar as she watched her gorgeous girlfriend descend on her, dragging her lips across Lexa’s mound. She gave a soft kiss to Lexa’s folds, glancing up, eyes dancing with amusement when Lexa all but crumbled against the shower wall.

Clarke took that as her signal to treat Lexa to a broad, flat swipe of her tongue, humming against Lexa’s sex as her familiar musky taste filled Clarke’s mouth.

Lexa’s hands stroked Clarke’s hair in an attempt to be soft, to reciprocate the boundless love she was receiving. Her choked moans and whimpers were enough for Clarke.

Clarke began precise strokes with her tongue, just barely grazing Lexa’s clit as she moved her fingers between Lexa’s muscled thighs, spreading them gently, so as not to make her fall. Distracting Lexa with cruel, sweet lashes of her tongue, she pumped in two fingers, slowly and determinedly.

“Clarke!” Lexa hissed, tugging on Clarke’s hair. She bit her lip as Clarke chuckled against her, the vibrations nearly too much to handle. “Fuck, Clarke….” She panted as Clarke began to up the speed of her fingers, slowly inching her mouth towards Lexa’s clit.

Clarke pressed a teasing kiss to Lexa’s clit, smirking when Lexa hissed, “Clarke, please!”

It did something to Clarke, seeing Lexa, her ferocious commander, all wound up and whimpering for her. She knew Lexa was soft and so incredibly sensitive, but to be able to be her rock, her reason for shutting her eyes and moaning with reckless abandon was something else entirely.

Lexa’s body began shuddering as Clarke upped her pace, thrusting her fingers deeper into Lexa, curling her fingers against her front wall.

“Clarke…” Lexa gasped. “I’m…I’m close…I’m close.”

Clarke took Lexa’s clit into her mouth, sucking gently, watching as Lexa’s back slammed against the wall as she came with a faint scream, hips shuddering and convulsing as she rutted against Clarke’s fingers.

“Fuck, Clarke! Yes!” Lexa all but screamed, fingers curling in Clarke’s soaking locks.

Clarke felt her heartbeat quicken and air leave her lungs as she watched her goddess of a girlfriend release, square jaw clenching, muscled abs tightening.

Clarke slowly began to work her fingers out of her, soothing her clit with kitten licks as she kissed her way back up Lexa’s body, covered in goosebumps, despite the scalding water pouring over them.

Lexa made a movement to step forward, but her knees buckled. Clarke was steadying her in an instant, a smug look on her lips. “Now who’s Bambi?”

Lexa couldn’t even form a reply, instead wrapping her arms around Clarke’s bare waist as she rested their foreheads together, Clarke’s eyes first landing obsessively on her tattooed bicep before her emerald gaze.

“You…” Lexa huffed. “Are a little minx.”

“I learn from the best.” Clarke smirked, tugging Lexa’s bottom lip between her own.

Lexa smiled lazily into their messy kiss, Clarke’s hands clutching at her toned arms for balance.

“We should never leave.” Clarke decided breathlessly. She wanted to live in the beauty of the moment. She wanted to feel this light and perfect for as long as she could.

“We shouldn’t.” Lexa agreed, reaching for the shampoo as she pumped some into her hand. “Or…” she murmured, lathering Clarke’s hair with it as she scratched her scalp. “We could do it a lot more often.”

Clarke was purring at Lexa’s ministrations, body lax and limp in Lexa’s care. “That’s…almost as good as the sex.”

Lexa chuckled, drawing Clarke’s face forward to plant a kiss to her forehead. “Just wait for your body scrub, baby.”

* * *

Though Clarke and Lexa were both usually punctual to a T, they were, needless to say, rather late to meeting Lexa’s parents for dinner at the same place Lexa had taken Clarke for their first date, TonDC Bistro.

Her family didn’t seem to mind much, though, what with Aden chattering endlessly with his parents, beaming and soaking up their presence in the back of the restaurant in a secluded little corner in a big booth.

“Clarke, Alexandria,” Anastasia greeted warmly, “it’s good to see you so… _fresh_.” Lexa gaped slightly before fixing her expression to a more neutral one, but Clarke was caught entirely off-guard. “I do hope you didn’t traumatize anyone on your way to my daughter’s car.” Clarke coughed and Aden flushed bright red at the implication of the words, and Alexander chuckled lowly.

“I think you’re embarrassing them, dear.”

“We took the liberty of ordering some starters,” Anastasia transitioned smoothly, “I think Roma’s going to come out to let us sample some of the new soups she’s been working on.” Aden perked up at the mention of their family friend, and even Lexa brightened.

“Excellent game, by the way, Lex,” Alexander grinned, “I especially liked when you hit that brute of a boy in the nose.”

“That was Roan Queen,” Aden supplied helpfully, and Alexander grimaced.

“You know, I never liked the Queens, their mother is a real―”

“Lizette isn’t my favorite person either, but I wouldn’t go _that_ far,” Anastasia added, and Clarke looked towards Lexa somewhat helplessly, feeling entirely out of her element with the two cutthroat parents.

“So Clarke, Aden was telling me you’re quite the artist?” Anastasia brought up, and Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

“I mean, I’m alright…” she trailed off as her phone vibrated, indicating that she had an email. She frowned at the subject heading before she opened it, and her eyes widened when she skimmed over the message. “Lexa what did you _do?”_

“What _did_ she do?” Alexander frowned.

“I fessed up to Jaha,” Lexa admitted, “it wasn’t fair for you to take the fall for my actions like that, Clarke.” The blonde girl looked positively aghast, but before she could say anything, Roma came swooping to Lexa’s rescue, wielding bowls of different soups that all smelled tantalizingly amazing.

“Hello again,” the chef greeted brightly, “ah, Clarke, I saw you on your first date with little Lexie here.” Lexa scowled at the nickname, shooting a glare in Roma’s direction. “I didn’t have much of a chance to talk to you, as I’m too _embarrassing_.” She drew out the word, winking at Aden. “Isn’t that right, little lion?”

“It’s nice to see you again, Roma,” Anastasia said warmly.

“Likewise, Ana,” Roma smiled, “you as well, Alex.”

“I’ve missed your cooking,” Anastasia confessed, “seeing as Alexander here could burn a pot of water.” Even Lexa couldn’t fight a hint of a smile at her mother’s words.

“Oh, then you’ll _love_ these soups, then, this one is pumpkin based…” Lexa stole a look at her girlfriend, who still looked mildly annoyed, and dipped towards her to whisper softly in her ear.

“Are you mad?”

Clarke sighed, cool blue gaze meeting her girlfriend’s evenly.

“I just don’t want you to have to suffer,” Clarke whispered back, her right hand linking with Lexa’s left.

“And I you,” Lexa responded, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead, “but my parents are here now, doubtlessly they’ll find some way to get me out of this.”

“I trust you,” Clarke responded truthfully, and Lexa smiled at her, “now stop talking, I’m starving.” Their hands remained linked under the table as they ate, and Lexa revelled in the comfort that the small display offered her.

Through the soup tasting there was smalltalk between her and her parents, the two of them making a valiant effort to get caught up with the goings-ons in the lives of their children, and while Lexa appreciated their attempt, she also couldn’t help but still feel embittered about their large absence in her and Aden’s life.

“So what exactly did you clear up with Jaha?” Anastasia wondered.

“I told him the truth about what happened,” Lexa reiterated, “and he mentioned that there may be a few issues with potential scholarships.” She paused, looking genuinely upset. “It seems unfair that he was willing to drop Clarke’s scholarships without a thought but just because I’m involved in sports I get treated differently.”

“Well,” Alexander said, somewhat haughtily, and Clarke was reminded of how Lexa had acted at the beginning of the year, “he’ll certainly be hearing from us.”

“Don’t worry, Alexandria,” Anastasia told her, “your father and I will get this sorted in no time, and I’ve no doubt your aunt will want to help as well.” She shot a meaningful look at Aden, who was situated between the two of them. “And we’ll see to it that proper, _lawful_ ―” there was a certain emphasis on the word that made Clarke bristle, “―disciplinary action will be taken against Mr. Mulligan.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said softly, but before anything else could be said on the subject, their main courses arrived, and they were soon caught up in consuming the ever-impeccable food of Roma.

In between bites of her salmon, Lexa offered some to Clarke, which she accepted with a small smile, eating right off of her girlfriend’s fork, their hands still linked under the table.

“You two remind me of Alex and myself when we first started dating,” Anastasia commented softly, catching the two girls off guard. “Except Alexander never fed me food.” She shot him a pointed look and he scoffed while Clarke stifled a giggle.

“I did too,” he interjected, “I was romantic like that.”

“Of course, darling,” Anastasia deadpanned, “I wonder where Alexandria gets all her charm from.”

For a moment, it was almost as though they were a regular family, laughing and teasing one another, and Lexa wished it had always been like this. Aden was practically glowing, and even her own heart felt lighter, though she figured that was more due to her girlfriend than her parents.

“We’ll have to throw a party, of course,” Anastasia was saying, “to catch up with all of our friends we haven't seen since we left for Paris… you'll be expected to come, Alexandria, Aden, and you're welcome as well, Clarke.” Her eyes twinkled with something akin to mischief, or as much as a no-nonsense businesswoman could be mischievous. “You and I have much to discuss.”

 _That_ , Lexa didn't like one bit.

“Mother,” she sighed exasperatedly, “there's no need to interrogate my girlfriend.” Anastasia raised an eyebrow as she sipped at her champagne.

“Interrogation? No, I merely want to get to know the girl who managed to turn my daughter into… what was the word Anya used, Aden?”

“...a gay puddle?”

“Yes, that.” Clarke choked on the sip she was taking and Lexa used the hand not gripping Clarke’s own to pat her on the back, her own expression twisted to a grimace.

“But enough of the talking, I see cake, and maybe _this_ time my loving husband will be even half as romantic as our daughter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some more resolution to the whole Dax debacle. It's 2:52 pm and I just finished the chapter so it's unbeta'd, so if there are any gaping grammatical errors sorry in advance. Also apparently my school wifi doesn't block ao3, whoddathunk?
> 
> Your continual support has been super lovely, thanks for making this fic a fun experience! See you (hopefully) next week!
> 
> **It's 5:34pm now and I just went through to try and catch errors because apparently Niki found 873 different ways to spell Azgeda but, again, apologies for any errors.


	18. February Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was designed to be a bit of a filler and introduce a few new issues key to the plot, so thanks for sticking with it. 
> 
> *The last section is smut so if you're uncomfortable with that- You can stop reading before that.*

Clarke received the text from Lexa sometime around ten that morning.

 **Wifey <3:**   _Good morning sunshine, I hope you’re up._

_I missed sleeping with you last night :(_

Clarke grinned at her phone as her thumbs dashed rapidly to formulate a reply.

 **Love of my life <3: ** _Morning babe. And I slept just fine ;)_

 **Wifey <3:** _Mmm I should think so._

_Clarke, I’m so so sorry about this, but can we raincheck the mall today?_

**Love of my life <3** : _Yeah, of course. Family time?_

 **Wifey <3** : _Dear god no._

_I actually got my period and I can’t take the pain._

_I’m just miserable in bed._

 

Clarke pouted. If Lexa was complaining, it must have been painful. She bit her lip, jotting down a reply.

 **Love of my life <3:** _Okay baby. Feel better. I love you._

 **Wifey <3:** _I love you more, Clarke_.

 

Clarke was already throwing on her clothes, dashing for the store. She was going to baby her girlfriend with every fiber of her being.

After all, what were girlfriends for?

* * *

 

Clarke’s biceps were bulging through her sleeved shirt as she carried several tote bags up Indra’s insanely long driveway, cursing her girlfriend’s family for being entirely too affluent.

She’d went above and beyond, spending a good chunk of her monthly salary on anything Lexa could ever want. She’d bought extra tampons, chocolates, Lexa’s favorite tea, some candles, and she’d even went out of her way to go to the confectionery store to buy the most elegant (and expensive) chocolate covered strawberries. Not only that, but she also brought some of Lexa’s favorite movies, even though Lexa insisted on renting them and paying for them herself.

And Clarke didn’t work until the evening, so it was the perfect day to coddle Lexa to her heart’s content.

She was surprised to find the front door open, as if someone had forgotten to close it. And then she noticed Anya lacing her shoes at the front step.

“Hey Anya.” Clarke greeted, arms nearly trembling.

Anya’s eyes shot up and she was on Clarke like a dart, taking the extra weight off her arms as she dispensed them inside the house. “Griffin. You don’t believe in multiple runs?”

Clarke blushed. “Not on this driveway, I don’t.”

Anya smirked at that, resuming her previous activity of lacing her running shoes.

“You’re running?” Clarke asked, feeling like an idiot for stating the obvious.

Anya nodded curtly. “Lexa was supposed to join me, but she’s out sick on her time of the month.” Anya rolled her eyes. “Spoiled little princess is what she is.”

Clarke chuckled, biting her lip. “She’s in her room, right?”

Anya smirked, nodding. “As far as I know. Why, you scared she’s out sampling the local variety of Arkadia cheerleaders?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No. I just…brought all this stuff for her.”

Anya’s gaze softened to something sweet and melancholy. “That’s good.” She murmured, rising to clap Clarke on the back. “You’re good to her.”

“I try.” Clarke murmured with a small smile as Anya saluted, jogging off down the mountainous driveway.

Clarke glanced back at her running figure, wondering if she ever got lonely. Clarke worried her lip instead and lifted all her bags with renewed vigor, eager to see her love. She passed through the house, frowning when she heard no voices. Aden must not have been home, and the adults seemed to be away.

Clarke carried on, approaching Lexa’s closed door with a little smile. She paused, just short of it, hearing groans from inside and slight movement, sharp intakes of breath.  

She furrowed her brow, shaking her head as she pushed the door open, eyes widening at just what she saw.

Lexa was curled up on her bed in what could only be described as a ball, knees tucked into her chest. She was wearing an old football program shirt, her hair tied up in a messy bun, her glasses on. And she was wearing sweats. That meant Alexandria Woods was having a bad day.

Her plump lips were pulled into a sort of pout as her eyes were closed, hiding Clarke’s favorite virid forest.

Clarke quietly made her way over, sitting on the edge of the bed, surprised to see that Lexa kept her eyes shut. She stroked Lexa’s cheek lovingly, and Lexa grumbled, “S’fine. Just hurts.”

Clarke pouted, leaning down to press her lips to Lexa’s, smiling against them when Lexa’s eyes shot open and she shot upright.

“Clarke?” She breathed in awe, eyebrows high in surprise as Clarke laughed, holding her arms out. “I thought you were Indra. Or maybe even my mother.”

“Hey, Lex.” Clarke cooed softly, patting her chest. “C’mere.”

Lexa blinked, as if to make sure she wasn’t delusional, and then wrapped herself in Clarke’s arms, going limp in her girlfriend’s hold. “You’re here.” She muttered into Clarke’s shoulder, hands fisting in Clarke’s shirt, which was one of Lexa’s old warm up shirts.

“Yeah.” Clarke smirked, rubbing her back. “You think I wasn’t worried after those messages? You usually act tough.”

Lexa chuckled, leaning back to lay her head in Clarke’s lap, glancing up at her. “I’m a mess.” She grumbled, cheeks tinted red.

“You’re a very sexy mess, though.” Clarke smirked, brushing a stray hair away from her face, leaning down to kiss her temple. “You know what your glasses do to me.”

Lexa gave her a watery smile, breathing in her scent, relaxing instantly.

“You take meds?” Clarke asked gently.

Lexa nodded, burrowing deeper into Clarke’s lap.

“Okay. I brought you some stuff to cheer you up, is it okay if I get them? I left them by the door.”

Lexa nodded, pausing to take Clarke’s hands into hers, pressing a kiss to her palm. “I love you.” Lexa whispered, voice small, lazy. “You’re incredible.”

Clarke smiled in response, gently sliding a pillow under Lexa’s head. “Just a sec, baby.”

She rose and whipped around, bending over to pick up the bags at the foot of the door, rising to come eye to eye with Anastasia, who’d just entered, a book in her hands.

“Clarke?” Anastasia’s voice was inquisitive.

“Oh. Mrs. Woods!” Clarke reddened, straightening up.

“Anastasia.” She reminded gently, eyes settling over Clarke and the endless bags at her feet. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Mother?” Lexa glanced up, forcing herself upright with a grunt.

“Alexandria, oh sweetie.” Anastasia sighed. “How are you feeling? You didn’t mention Clarke coming.”

“Fine.” Lexa shook her head, biting her lip to support the lie. “And- She surprised me.”

Clarke glanced at the book in Anastasia’s hands. The Count of Monte Cristo, one of Lexa’s favorites. She bit her lip, realizing she’d just intruded on what Anastasia intended to be quality time with Lexa.

“I’d better get going.” Clarke murmured quickly, shooting an apologetic glance their way. “I have work.”

“Not till this evening.” Lexa pouted almost immediately, eyes sad and heartbroken.

Anastasia stiffened, and then took a breath. “Uh, yes, Clarke. Please stay. I’ll see myself out.”

“Wait, Anastasia, I-”

Anastasia shot her a pearly smile, with something unreadable behind it. “It’s quite alright, Clarke. I have phone calls to make. Feel better, Alexandria.”

With that, she settled the book on Lexa’s desk and spun her way around Clarke, leaving in a tight flurry.

Clarke watched her go, taking in the cloud of perfume she left in her wake, bags in her hands as she turned to Lexa with a questioning gaze.

“Clarke.” Lexa rasped tiredly. “Come here.”

Clarke blinked. “Lexa. Your mom was offering to take care of you, I…I shouldn’t have been here, I-”

“Shhh.” Lexa gave her a smile, reaching out. Clarke sighed and sat on her lap, arms going around her neck. “I’d much rather have you as my nurse, anyway.”

Clarke looked unconvinced. “But Lexa-”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “Clarke, she’s never been there for me. You have. She can’t expect me to drop everything because she needs absolution. Especially not when it involves passing up a lazy day with the love…” Lexa murmured, tilting Clarke’s chin to take her soft, pliable lips into hers. “-of my life.”

Clarke sighed into the kiss, motioning towards the bags. “I didn’t get you much, but…just look.”

Lexa smiled like a child on Christmas morning, opening the first bag and smirking at the movies. “Pride and Prejudice didn’t make the cut?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No, that’s officially our anniversary movie, thank you very much.”

Lexa grinned and kissed Clarke’s jaw. She then turned her attention back to the bag, reaching out, eyes wide when she saw the chocolate bars. “Clarke Abigail Griffin.” She breathed dramatically.

Clarke smirked. “I know you’re usually a health nut, but-”

“I want chocolate like I want you right now.” Lexa teased, and Clarke grinned. Lexa sighed when her hands felt more items. “Clarke.” She whined. “How much did you spend on me?”

Clarke shrugged. “I may not be able to spoil you like you spoil me, but I want to give you everything I can, Lex.”

Lexa’s eyes watered slightly as her arms tightened around Clarke’s waist, closing her eyes as she leaned against her. “I cannot believe how lucky I am, Clarke.” She murmured, kissing Clarke’s cheek.

“It’s nothing.” Clarke snorted. “A few tampons, some chocolate-”

“Clarke. You make minimum wage. And, somewhere I could get you paid leave at anytime. And yet, you still go. And then you spend your money on me. That’s not nothing.”

Clarke grinned, pushing Lexa back on the bed as she laid beside her, kissing her happily. “It’s not nothing, you’re right. I guess I just have a big crush on you, Woods.”

Lexa grinned into their kisses, messy, pushing Clarke’s hair back behind her ear. “Oh really?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, sitting up as Lexa sighed at the loss of contact. She reached into the bag, holding up Lexa’s favorite tea. “Can I get this started for you?”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Clarke, you are-”

“Amazing, yes, so I’ve been told.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa nodded wholeheartedly. “And then a movie? I want you right here.” She patted her lap. “I’ve missed holding you.”

Clarke’s heart thumped at the words and she nodded, scrambling off the bed.

* * *

 

She returned from the vacant kitchen twenty minutes later, carrying a cup of tea for Lexa and the box of strawberries which had been refrigerated during that time.

“Lex? You up?” Clarke called softly to the scrunched up ball under the covers, the movie paused.

“Mmmm.” Lexa nodded, blinking as she sat up.

Clarke set the tea by her nightstand as she climbed over Lexa, pouting as she leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Damn, you must really hurt, huh? You’re never this dramatic.”

Lexa shrugged helplessly. “Side effects of my fantastic looks I suppose. It’s karma.”

Clarke smiled at her teasing, hovering over her as she lifted her shirt.

Lexa cocked a brow, though she didn’t protest.

Clarke lifted her shirt until it sat on Lexa’s bra, fingers gently running along Lexa’s taut, muscled abs.

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Clarke murmured.

Lexa guided her hands to the spot over her navel, sighing softly at the contact.

Clarke smiled and glanced up as she pressed soft, distracting kisses to Lexa’s abs, working her way down to the pained area, humming against Lexa’s skin.

Lexa sighed and dropped her head back into the pillows, reeling at the feeling of Clarke’s mouth on her hot, flushed skin.

“I love you.” Clarke murmured as she lazily rubbed a hand on Lexa’s stomach, shifting herself up so that she could gently suck Lexa’s bottom lip into a kiss.

Her goal seemed to work as Lexa forgot entirely about the pain, and more on Clarke, the goddess in her arms.

“I love you too.” Lexa groaned into her lips she slid her hands up Clarke’s shirt, just to feel the contact of her skin as they snuggled together.

Lexa eventually rested her head on Clarke’s chest as she relaxed, her hand idly laced with Clarke’s.

“Our son is doing well.” Lexa commented wryly.

Clarke cocked a brow, glancing down at Lexa’s long fingers, splayed out on her stomach. “Am I pregnant from yesterday?”

Lexa smirked. “I might be that good.”

Clarke made a face. “Ew. Not possible, and-”

“I was talking about Dog.” Lexa clarified, squeezing Clarke’s hand.

Clarke glanced to the goldfish, swimming happily in its gargantuan tank, the incessant bubbling noise and led light soft in Lexa’s room.

“I cannot believe you did that.” Clarke snorted, running her hands through Lexa’s hair, enjoying the slight purring sounds she made.

“Why not? My loves deserve the best things.” Lexa muttered defiantly.

“Your loves? You’re comparing me to a fish?”

“Well…You’re my wife, obviously.” Lexa smirked. “He’s our son. Different kinds of love.”

Clarke bit her lip, briefly imagining carrying Lexa’s baby for a moment, blush rising to her cheeks. She knew they were young, and unmarried, and there was no way in hell she wanted kids before a job but…something in Lexa brought out that want in her. It was nice to daydream about.

Lexa glanced up at her. “You look deep in thought, Griffin.”

Clarke smirked, leaning down to kiss her head. “I have chocolate covered strawberries.”

Lexa sat up so fast that Clarke almost believed she was healed.

“Clarke Griffin, you are spoiling me.” Lexa huffed excitedly, sitting up between Clarke’s legs as Clarke reached for the box.

“Do you like it?” Clarke smiled into her bare neck, brushing a kiss to the spot.

Lexa purred, shivering at the sensation. “I’m in love.”

Clarke wrapped an arm around her as she reached for a strawberry, pressing it against Lexa’s lips teasingly.

Lexa moaned and bit down feeling Clarke’s arms tighten around her as Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have very pretty lips?” Clarke whispered.

Lexa’s eyes were slightly lidded and she groaned. “Don’t start something we can’t finish.” She grumped.

Clarke gave her a genuine smile, setting Lexa’s heart on fire. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just…Really. Just observing. You’re flawless.”

Lexa cocked her head to the side in surprise, about to open her mouth to protest.

“Really.” Clarke repeated once more. “Your physique speaks for itself. You have the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen in my life, and no, I’m not just saying that because I’m in love with you.”

Lexa swooned at Clarke’s words, face softening into a smile when Clarke squeezed her hip. “And your eyebrows, those high set cheek bones…your jawline.” Clarke murmured, running her hands along each feature. “And that ladykiller smirk.”

Lexa seemed breathless. “Clarke, I-”

“I mean, it’s nothing to compare with what’s in here.” Clarke ghosted her hand over Lexa’s left breast, settling on her heart. “You’re so sweet. You have so much good in you.”

Lexa felt tears well in her eyes, and Clarke chuckled softly behind her. “Hormones?”

“Shut up.” Lexa snarked with a smile.

Clarke pressed a kiss to her head. “Lex? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything at all, Clarke. You know that.”

Clarke sighed at the loving response. “Do you think…maybe…you could model for me? Like, for art?”

Lexa cocked a brow, grin on her features. “Like you even have to ask? I’m yours, Clarke. In every capacity.”

Clarke grinned, pressing a kiss to her covered shoulder blades. “I love you, Alexandria Anastasia Woods.”

Lexa chuckled, leaning back into Clarke’s embrace, closing her eyes with a dopey smile. “Clarke Abigail Griffin, you know I love you more.”

Clarke wanted to shoot a retort at her, but Lexa was already drifting off in her arms.

* * *

 

Clarke was very much caught up in her girlfriend, whose legs were wrapped firmly around Clarke’s waist, the artist supporting the football player’s weight in a nice change of pace. The two of them bumped against walls, giggling to one another as Lexa directed Clarke in the direction of the couch, which was one of Lexa’s favorite places to just… _sit_ … with Clarke in the entire house.

Clarke paused, however, when her back hit something decidedly _softer_ and more _human_ than a wall, and in her moment of pause, Lexa pulled back, doubtlessly to see what had hindered her girlfriend’s path on the way to the couch.

Lexa’s resulting scream was enough to blow out Clarke’s eardrums.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK!?”_

There was a crash from upstairs, before Clarke heard, head still ringing slightly:

“Wait! Is it happening? I want to see!”

Clarke turned slowly, and her jaw fell open at the sight of whom she’d run into.

Atom Zedd, a freshman who she’d tutored on several occasions, was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hide himself behind a sheepishly grinning Aden, and from the horrified look on Lexa’s face, Clarke could only assume that the two of them had been caught up in a similar position to herself and Lexa.

Anya came skidding down the stairs, almost falling in her haste, and she grinned widely when she saw the scene in front of her.

“Oh, this is just too good.”

Lexa was just staring, befuddled, and Clarke frowned, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Baby? You alright?”

With the gentle nudge, Lexa seemed to finally find her tongue, and when she did, Clarke nearly had to hold her ears shut.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” there was a long pause, and then her eyes narrowed. “That’s my _baby brother_.”

“I’ll, uh, be going―”

Atom turned and bolted right as Lexa lunged for him, and Clarke sighed and put her face in her hands.

“I’m dating a four year old.”

“Lexa, wait, Lexa _chill!”_ Soon Aden was chasing after his sister, laughing somewhat nervously as he went, but Atom looked genuinely terrified. Anya, however, was doubled over, cackling to herself as though it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

“Lexa I like him!”

“Don’t care, you’re too young!”

“I’m _fifteen!”_

“TOO YOUNG!”

All the movement in the home, however, halted when there was a soft _hem-hem_ from the couch.

Anastasia was sitting there, a book in hand, a single blonde eyebrow perfectly raised.

“Really?”

Lexa pointed towards Aden shamelessly.

“He started it?”

“I― _what?_ You’re the one who started chasing my boy―”

“Aden Augustus don’t you even finish that sentence,” Lexa threatened, “you’re too young.”

“Don’t full-name me, _Alexandria Anastasia_ ,” Aden shot back, “besides, it isn’t as though you weren’t pulling girls when you were my age.”

“But that’s _different!”_ Lexa interjected, but, again her mother cut her off.

“Alexandria, darling, you’ve startled the boy half to death.” While Clarke would’ve assumed the woman to be on Atom’s side by her words, there was an icy undertone to them that was slightly off-putting. Lexa, it seemed, wasn’t the only Woods unamused with the idea of the youngest starting to date.

“I’m just,” Atom trailed off awkwardly, shooting a glance at Aden, “I’m gonna go. I’ll text you, though.” He hesitated, as though he wanted to go back to Aden before he left, but then considered his company and thought better of it, escaping out the door while he had the chance, and Lexa turned on Aden instantly.

“Really?”

“What?” he huffed. “You were doing the same thing with Clarke.”

“Clarke and I are in love, though,” Lexa interjected, and before Aden could open his mouth, “and don’t you say that you and what’s-his-face are, because you haven’t known him that long.”

“I’ve known him for as long as you’ve known Clarke!”

“Irrelevant,” Lexa scowled, “you’re a baby and too young to know what love is. Besides, Clarke and I are soulmates.”

Anya was still laughing, and Anastasia shook her head.

“I can’t believe all of you were going for the couch.” She scrunched up her nose and got up, suddenly unsure of the state of cleanliness of the leather seating arrangement. “That’s unsanitary.”

“The couch is the thing you pick out of all of this?” Lexa exclaimed. “Aden was _kissing_ him!”

“Who was kissing who?” Alexander frowned, walking into the room, mug of coffee in hands.

“Aden was kissing Atom,” Lexa responded matter-of-factly, not even allowing Aden a moment to explain himself. Alexander nodded, then frowned as the weight of the words registered in his mind.

“You’re too young,” he frowned, then paused, “wait, are _all_ of you gay?”

“I’m bi,” Clarke and Aden said in unison before they high-fived, and Anya shrugged.

“Who knows these days Uncle Alex?”

“Fair point, Anya, fair point.”

* * *

 

As the awkwardness with Anastasia and Alexander reached new heights after the run in with Aden and Atom, Clarke decided that it was time to leave.

Of course, Lexa wasn’t having that, and opted to make it incredibly clear in the middle of the bustling kitchen where everyone seemed to be busy preparing dinner.

“Lex.” Clarke murmured, nudging Lexa’s side as she watched her girlfriend steal a cherry tomato from Indra’s salad bowl, grinning to herself. Clarke smirked amusedly. Only Lexa got that excited about healthy food.

“Baby?” Lexa hummed. “You want one?”

“How romantic.” Indra scoffed, hands deftly working on her cutting board. “Why not offer her half a lettuce leaf? Maybe a carrot?”

Clarke snorted a laugh and Lexa grinned sheepishly, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I have to go, now.” Clarke sighed, leaning back into Lexa’s warmth.

“Nonsense, Clarke.” Indra waved her knife with precision before cracking down on a stalk of celery. “You’re a welcomed guest here. Dinner included.”

Clarke blushed and Lexa smirked, pinching her side discreetly.

“I’d love to stay, thank you, but I actually have work.” Clarke murmured.

“Yeah, in what, two hours?” Lexa grumped. “I’ll drive you myself. And then you can sleep over.”

Clarke smiled affectionately at Lexa’s attempts to be with her. “Lex. You need some family time. I didn’t go to all that trouble to get your family here so you could ignore them for me.”

Indra chuckled to herself. “Ana’s finally made it too awkward to bear, hasn’t she?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

Clarke smiled, turning in Lexa’s arms to face her. “You need some time with your family.”

Lexa sighed, pressing her lips to Clarke’s forehead. “You are my family.” She murmured, rubbing Clarke’s back.

Clarke grinned, gently tugging Lexa towards the front door, waving a polite farewell to Indra. “You’re not going to kill Aden while I’m gone, right?”

Lexa’s eyes hardened at the reminder. “Clarke.” She edged out. “You didn’t know, did you?”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Lex, are you serious?”

“You’d tell me, right?” Lexa pressed.

“Obviously. You know...I’m in love with you, right?” Clarke scoffed incredulously.

Lexa grinned. “Tell me some more.”

Clarke grinned right back, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “Bye, gorgeous.” She teased.

Lexa’s arms snaked up her shirt, pressing her closer. “You’ll call me? And if Cage or anyone shows up, I-”

“I will call you first thing.” Clarke interrupted, gasping slightly when Lexa squeezed her butt with a tender peck on the lips.

“Oh, for god’s sake. You two are still saying goodbye?” Indra smirked, trash bags in hand. “Alexandria, make yourself useful and stop groping your girlfriend in my doorway.”

Lexa sighed, pulling Clarke in for one last tender kiss, and then one more on her forehead before accepting the trash bags with a grunt, following Clarke out.

“I love you! Have a good talk!” Clarke called as she made her way into the car Lexa abhorred with every fiber of her being for endangering Clarke.

“I love you too, Clarke. Drive safely.” Lexa called, waving her love off with a sigh.

And now the fun really began.

* * *

 

Dinner was over relatively soon, and Lexa found herself anxiously chewing on her lip as she and Aden sat across from her parents in the living room.

Indra, Gus, and Anya had all fled to their respective rooms, knowing what kind of tempest was heading their way.

“Lex, stop looking at me like that.” Aden whined in a whispering tone. “It’s not my fault I-”

“Not your fault you, my baby brother, were sucking face with Atom Zedd? Presumably headed towards _my_ makeout couch?”

“Lexa! You and Clarke were doing the same thing!” Aden protested.

“I’M EIGHTEEN.” Lexa ground out. “Plus, I know Clarke would never take advantage of me like-”

Aden’s eyes widened. His jaw dropped. Lexa actually thought Atom was a threat? Atom Zedd. The incredibly soft, loving fellow freshman who-

“Children.” Anastasia sighed. “Please, this isn’t befitting of-”

“Sorry?” Lexa whipped around, fire in her eyes.

“Tone, Alexandria.” Alex clucked.

“No.” Lexa took in a sharp breath. “We’re not doing this.”

“Lex.” Aden hissed quietly. “Don’t-”

“You don’t get to police me, or the way I talk to Aden.” Lexa spoke through gritted teeth.

Her parents’ eyes widened.

Alexander’s jaw set. “Young lady, you don’t-”

“Stop.” Lexa seethed. “Stop, for once in your god damned hectic lives, and listen to your children, the ones you forgot you had!”

Anastasia gasped. “Alexandria, I-”

“You left us.” Lexa ground out. “Ever since I was five, you’ve been leaving us.”

“We left you here because we didn’t want to damage you, dragging you all over the place without roots! Without stability!” Anastasia shot back, clearly affronted.

Lexa cocked a sculpted brow. “That’s your excuse?” She scoffed. “ _You didn’t want to damage us_?”

Aden remained silent, head in his hands as he watched the inevitable happen.

Lexa was sitting straight like a soldier, jaw clenched the way it always did when she was furious. “And you didn’t stop to think, to take a second out of your bustling lives and glamorous careers, to think that maybe, just maybe, your eight-year-old daughter putting your five-year-old son to bed every night was _damaging_?!”

Anastasia’s jaw clenched, not at all unlike Lexa’s. “You’re mad at your brother, Lexa, but-”

“I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING MY CONCERNS WITH ADEN FROM MY DISAPPOINTMENT IN YOU TWO.” Lexa roared, brow furrowed in absolute rage.

Anastasia physically flinched, and Alexander was rubbing her back, sighing in distress. Neither looked angry, anymore. They simply looked…upset.

“Soccer games.” Lexa whispered, hands balled into fists in her lap.

“W…what?” Anastasia murmured.

“Soccer games.” Lexa murmured. “Soccer games, football practice, birthdays, loose teeth, games, plays, graduations, first loves, heartbreak, stressful days… Days where I wanted to die because I had to come home to the fucking babysitter who was only sixteen and didn’t even have a handle on her own shitty romantic life, to tell her that I discovered I was gay after the girl I’d admired for weeks broke my heart?” Lexa was slowly spiraling.

“I-”

“Aden was beaten.” Lexa snarled. “Your own son. And your daughter hates herself for not noticing, for not protecting him. I shouldn’t have to, that’s your job, but I do.” Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Oh, baby.” Anastasia sniffled, shaking her head. “You’re right.” She whispered, uncharacteristically. “You’re right.”

Lexa leaned back in her seat, clearly taken by surprise.

Aden watched with wide, fearful eyes.

Alexander was the first to break up the silence. “We made awful choices.”

The weight of the words washed another silence over the siblings.

“We never meant to hurt you.” Alexander shook his head. “You, my baby girl, have been nothing but extraordinary in our absence. And Aden, my boy…” Alexander’s eyes were brimming with pride. “You are so sweet, and good.”

Aden puffed up at the words, but Lexa remained stoic.

“All we’ve ever wanted was to give you the very best we could.” Alexander sighed. “And….we got swept up in it. Carried away by our own ambitions…but….last night, your mother and I were talking.”

Lexa’s brow shot up quizzically.

“Your father and I…” Anastasia began quietly. “We realized how much we missed, by not being here. And so…we’ve tentatively decided to move here, after the company stabilizes Paris. By the end of summer, we can move here, permanently.”

“WHAT?!” Aden leapt off the couch, ecstatic. “Lex, did you hear that?! Mom and dad are-”

“Yeah.” Lexa murmured darkly. “Fantastic.”

“Aden.” Alexander cleared his throat. “Do you think you could your sister a moment with us?”

Aden blinked, and then nodded, trying not to smile. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Alexander nodded and sighed, rising from the couch. He approached Lexa where she sat, arms folded, scowling. He knelt before her, tilting her chin. “Alexandria.”

Not even a glance.

“Lexie.” He murmured fondly, giving her a warm smile. “You’ve done so well.”

“So you think coming back fixes anything?” Lexa growled, feeling particularly hostile, though her heart ached at the childhood nickname.

“No.” Alexander shook his head. “Never. But we would like to be here, accessible to you. And…to protect Aden. To be with him, as well.”

“I’ll be gone.” Lexa whispered, biting her lip. “To college. Away from here.” She sounded almost vengeful.

“I know, honey.” Alexander sighed, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s head. “But don’t you ever forget that you’re our first born. Our little girl. And your mother and I would do anything for you.”

Lexa sighed, taking in the scent of her father’s cologne as he enveloped her in a warm hug, like he always used to, when she was scared or hurt.

She closed her eyes and allowed the comfort of the moment.

It wasn’t everything.

It wasn’t even much, to Lexa.

But it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 

Lexa frowned when she woke, arms searching for a warmth that was unusually absent from her bed, and, rather crankily, opened her eyes, lips already pulled into a pout.

Clarke had insisted she return to her own home after her closing shift at the Dropship the night prior, regardless of her girlfriend’s pleas she do otherwise. She’d become rather used to waking up besides the blonde angel, and her absence made Lexa grumpy, which was only heightened by the cramps and back pain that came along with one’s period.

A small smile graced her face when she unlocked her phone, however, greeted by the sight of a good morning text from Clarke, as well as several snapchats of the girl in various states of disgruntled, sleepy haze, complaining about having to wake up for brunch at the ungodly hour of seven o’clock on a Saturday morning.

She stretched before leaving her room, stomach rumbling. Brunch seemed like a good idea, and she wondered how Abby would feel if she showed up and asked for a plate.

Her nose scrunched upon the realization that the other delinquents, including Raven and Bellamy, would be there. While she’d struck up a tentative friendship with Murphy, and was on speaking terms with the other two after their treatment of her, she still wasn’t ready to go out of her way to be friendly towards them, especially Raven. Lexa raised her hand to her cheek, rubbing it softly as though a phantom sting of the slap remained in her skin.

The scent of bacon wafted through the air and the hunger in her stomach only increased, as the chocolate-covered strawberries Clarke had brought her hadn’t lasted nearly long enough for Lexa to avoid breakfast.

The sight that greeted Lexa as she walked into the kitchen was one she hadn’t thought she’d see again in a long, long time.

Gustus, as always, was at the stove, flipping pancakes and minding the eggs and bacon while he whistled. Aden, ever the loyal helper, was chopping up potatoes into thin slices for hash browns while Anya snoozed at the breakfast nook.

Anastasia and Alexander were bent over the morning news, archaic as it was, while Alexander nodded along to Indra’s report of a few of the cases she was covering at the moment and their results.

It was almost as though they were a normal, functioning family.

“Morning Lex,” Aden chirped from his position next to Gustus, “you can sit down, we’ve got this covered.” She smiled and ruffled his hair in greeting before moving to shove Anya’s head off of the table, forcing her cousin awake. Anya scowled.

“Oh, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?” Lexa inquired innocently, stifling a laugh when her cousin flipped her off.

“Anya!” Indra scolded. “Not at the table, mind your manners.”

“Don’t bully your cousin, Alexandria,” Anastasia chimed in at the same moment, and both girls exchanged disgruntled glances. Lexa opened her mouth to protest, and again interject that her mother couldn’t just go back to her regularly scheduled motherly behavior after being absent so long, but decided that arguing could wait until after food.

“Girls,” Indra said after a moment, “I trust that you’ll help with the cleaning after breakfast ends, seeing as we’ll be entertaining guests tonight.”

“What?” Anya asked, still foggy with sleep.

“We’re having a party with all of our business associates,” Indra told her daughter after a sip of orange juice, “including some of your old friends from Mt. Weather, Alexandria, as well as some from that boarding school you both went to when you were twelve.” Lexa shuddered at the mention of the boarding school and all of the ‘friends’ she’d made there, knowing full well they only talked to her because of her connections.

“Oh goodie,” Anya muttered, “mom, you know I hated all of them, right?”

“Yes, well, you don’t have to like someone to do business with them,” Indra responded matter-of-factly, “these connections will open doors for you in the future.”

“I think Alex and Ana pretty much cover all the connections I’ll ever need,” Anya pointed out, but her mother ignored her in favor of turning to Lexa.

“You can tell Clarke she’s welcome to come,” she told her, “as well as Lincoln, of course.”

“Will you be inviting the Queens?” Lexa asked, the question more directed at her parents, as she knew they were the ones behind the entire party.

“Of course not,” Alex scoffed, “if I hadn’t liked them before what their children did to you…” he trailed off at his wife’s cleared throat, “well, they wouldn’t have been able to make it anyways, seeing as they’re busy scheduling their son’s jaw realignment.” He shared a small grin with his daughter then, and Lexa allowed herself to glow under the offered pride.

“We managed to get Roma to cater last minute,” Anastasia said as Gustus moved to serve the pancakes on the table, “she’s a lifesaver, honestly. Will you be able to pick up the flowers today dear? And Aden, I’ll have your suit pressed before tonight.”

“Can I bring Atom?” Alexander pulled a face.

“Maybe not tonight, son.”

“But Lexa gets to bring Clarke,” Aden complained, and his father chuckled as Lexa stuck her tongue out at her brother, and his pleas were offered no further comment.

“Oh, and I’ll be sure to catch up with Mr. and Mrs. Rivers. Luna goes to your school, doesn’t she, darling?” Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she stabbed rather viciously into her pancakes, but Aden nodded.

“Mhmm, she and Lexa’s rivalry is still going strong.”

“Oh? Pray tell?”

“She and Clarke dated for a little while…” Aden trailed off when he saw Lexa’s darkening glance and he hurriedly focused on his food, “but that doesn’t matter, it’s in the past and Clarke is Lexa’s girlfriend and that’s that.” Lexa nodded, the familiar sense of protectiveness over her girlfriend growing in the pit of her stomach.

“I’ll leave you free reign to choose the flowers, Alexandria, but make sure they go with the decor of the house. And I expect your rooms to be cleaned! Yours especially, Aden, it looked as though a tornado had wreaked havoc on it.”

“It’s not like they’re going to go in our rooms,” he huffed, but quelled at a stern look from his mother which was tapered by a wink from his father.

“So how was Paris?” Gustus asked after a moment of silence, and the two launched into a detailed explanation of how lovely their home there was, and how they ought to use it as a summer home after their move back to the States, and Lexa trailed off, mind wandering to what kind of flowers she’d buy, as well as how much she missed her girlfriend.

The time when they’d see each other couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

 

If Clarke hadn’t thought Lexa a socialite before, she certainly did now.

The party was opulent, lush, glamorous. Indra’s house was decorated, lights on in the yard, fountains pouring. Music was playing, and the sunset had cast a romantic orange-pink glow over the property.

It seemed that high-society and fashion followed the Woods wherever they went.

Clarke was stunned at Lexa’s ability to shift from jock, to what Octavia fondly dubbed “fine stud” in a suit, to extravagant gowns and summer dresses.

Lexa wore a black evening dress and light, stunning makeup that left Clarke weak in the knees. She was so simply radiant and elegant, so in tune with her gorgeous family. Anastasia donned a similar flowing sort of gown, while Alexander and Aden wore crisp dress shirts and pants.

They were image of perfection; radiant smiles, drinks in hand, greeting everyone with an air of positive elegance.

Anya and Gus had joined in on the fun as well, a dress for the former and a suit for the latter, his tattoos almost all covered.

Indra, however, had muttered: “I have work, and I’m going to wear a suit because it’s my god damned house.”

No one seemed to mind.

Lexa had invited Clarke early, and the two had spent the afternoon getting ready together, helping each other into dresses.

Clarke wore a blue dress that accentuated her legs, while she threw her hair over her shoulder, as Lexa had distracted her a bit too much during her attempts to do anything with it.

The two had gushed over each other as soon as they met in the yard, grinning like complete fools.

Lexa’s hands had found their usual home around Clarke’s hips as she pulled her forward with a slight growl, lips pressing faintly against her neck.

Clarke smiled amusedly, arms around Lexa’s neck. “So, who’s here?” She asked softly.

Lexa sighed. “A lot of old people, and their children. So…lots of snobbish teens. A couple of old mount weather students. My old classmates. A girl I dated in freshman year. The Rivers. My parents’ work associates from the area. Roma’s catering.” She informed her.

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Whoa, wait. You mean, people our age are going to be here? And you’re going to introduce me to them as your girlfriend?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed. “…Yes?”

“I look like shit, Lex!” Clarke’s brow shot up, and Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Clarke.” Lexa tsked in her ear. “You look gorgeous. Are you alright?”

“Um…” Clarke bit her lip. This dress was all she really brought. Her makeup was already done. She just had to deal with what she had. “Yeah.” She lied.

“Alright.” Lexa smiled, kissing her hand, letting her lips linger. “Netflix date tonight?” She asked, the rest of the question fading into the air between them.

“Yeah. You can cuddle me for a change.” Clarke said a little eagerly, a little breathlessly.

“I can’t wait.” Lexa winked as she linked her hand with Clarke’s, leading her to the mass of guests

Anastasia and Alexander had been chatting up a group in the corner when Lexa gently guided Clarke over with a hand on the small of her back.

Anastasia turned around, giving Clarke a once over before smirking. “Clarke. Dear, you look stunning.” She encouraged with a smile, noting the way Lexa protectively held her.

“Thank you. I could never compare to your family…” Clarke replied bashfully.

“Well hell I’d say you’re already part of it.” Alexander beamed at them and Lexa smiled at him gratefully.

“Alexandria. Your old friends are here. Greet them, will you? I’m trying to talk their parents into business partnerships.”  

Lexa rolled her eyes but moved towards the group of teenagers who were congregating in the corner, smirking and giggling and embodying every part of adolescence Clarke hated.

Lexa approached with a haughty smirk. The kind that made Clarke swoon but also feel incredibly angry all at once. “Ladies.” She drawled.

Clarke eyed the group, taking in their stares. Most of them seemed amused at Lexa’s antics. One of them seemed particularly interested in her, smirking and flirtatiously chiming in. The only one who seemingly said nothing at all was Maya Vie, the only one Clarke cared for at all.

“Who’s the arm candy, Lexa?” One of them asked with a look of interest.

Clarke was informed that she was named Nathalie, one of Lexa’s past flings in freshman year.

Lovely.

Lexa’s brow shot up. “This is Clarke Griffin, my girlfriend.” Lexa announced proudly, smiling at Clarke momentarily.

Clarke offered a fake little smile.

“So, you’re settling down?” One girl piped up. “That’s…weird.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Stranger things have happened.” She grumbled, and Clarke glanced away, feeling suddenly insecure.

The girls seemed to feel the tension, and quickly shifted subjects. “So, what kind of car are you driving these days, Woods?”

And so it began.

Cars.

Girls.

Boys.

Houses.

Gossip.

Charity events

Vacations.

Donations.

Scandals.

Clarke couldn’t keep up. Her head was reeling.

Lexa, of course, was nodding enthusiastically and sparring through the conversations with ease. Clarke eventually felt so tired, after fetching herself and Lexa a drink, twice. She leaned back on Lexa slightly, wincing at the pressure in her heels.

She couldn’t help but notice the way the girls were dressed. Handbags: designer. Shoes: designer. Dresses: designer.

Clarke felt something boil within the pit of her stomach. She felt wrong, out of place. The only thing that tied her to any of these people was the prestige of her father’s job.

And now?

She was nothing.

Lexa hadn’t seemed to notice Clarke’s spiraling, standing beside her without chancing a glance to her at all.

Clarke didn’t hold her in contempt at all. She was enjoying her party, catching up with her old friends…

She just hated herself for not fitting in, for not being able to discuss charities or celebrity run-ins or stupid sports cars.

She winced when she realized her car was outside, for everyone to see.

And it wasn’t as if Clarke was ashamed. She knew her worth, she knew it had nothing to do with financial standing, wealth, or status.

But Lexa…

Lexa could have anything she wanted. And Clarke couldn’t help but feel…intimidated, by all of this.

Clarke looked around for help.

Aden seemed to be entertaining his own group of friends, or nestled in with his mother and father.

Anya had walked by once, and what Clarke had imagined to be a bold rescue turned into Anya snorting, “Please. I’m not talking to those bitches.” And walking away from Lexa’s group.

That left Clarke alone, and even though she was side by side, almost brushing against Lexa, that was exactly how she felt: Alone.

That was, until Luna Rivers tapped her shoulder and offered her an arm. “A walk, Griffin? Looks like you need it.” She smirked.

“Who is _she_?” Nathalie snickered at Lexa’s gaping expression.

“Luna.” Clarke gasped in relief, causing Lexa to turn at the sound. “Please. Literally, take me anywhere.” She whispered. She glanced back at the group momentarily, feeling all their eyes on Luna. Apparently she wasn’t the only outsider.

“Don’t you like, live on a boat or something?” Nathalie challenged, practically sneering.

“...my family has a yacht- You know what? Why do I bother?” Luna mumbled as she turned around.

Clarke brushed Lexa’s arm in an unspoken message before turning to join Luna in her escape.

Lexa’s brow was up but before she could issue a challenging stare, she was brought back into the heart of the conversation.

Clarke began walking through the yard with Luna, eyeing the way the house looked so different.

“So.” Luna drawled, her curls shifting over her shoulder as she turned her head. “You seem rather disillusioned at the moment.”

“Hmm?” Clarke asked, eyes still trailing back on Lexa.

“It’s a far cry from letterman’s and tailgates, huh?” Luna chuckled.

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded. “I almost feel…dizzy.”

Luna laughed, patting Clarke’s arm. “It’s a rush, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed wistfully. “I just wonder if…I’m where I’m supposed to be, you know?”

Luna smirked, glancing over her shoulder to where Lexa was staring after Clarke like a lost puppy. “That doesn’t answer it for you?”

Clarke offered Lexa a little smile before turning back to Luna. “I suppose. But…what if I’m…holding her back?”

Luna shrugged, “From what, exactly? From some ditz who can’t spell ‘trust fund’ properly?”

Clarke snorted a cute little laugh, causing Luna to smile.

They paused just short of Anastasia, wine glass in hand, eyeing their linked hands with a cocked brow.

“Luna.” She drawled. “What a pleasure, you’re so grown up.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Woods.” Luna dipped her head respectfully. “I was just rescuing Clarke here.”

“From Lexa?” Anastasia bit the inside of her cheek. “I see.”

Luna didn’t seem to amend the statement, but Clarke realized, too late, what had just happened.

“Rumor has it that the two of you were an item, previously.” Anastasia murmured, sipping her wine.

Clarke reddened, and Luna glanced away.

“Um….”

“Maybe like for a week or two.”

“Oh?” Anastasia smirked. “Over so soon?”

Luna couldn’t help the small grumble of, “Lexa happened.”

Anastasia seemed satisfied. “Yes, well…it’s no secret that Lexa has a way with words. And charming young ladies such as you, Clarke.”

Clarke bit back a smirk. Anastasia was toying with Luna.

“Luna, would you be a dear and help me inside with the appetizers? I hear you’re in a lacrosse, I could use the muscle.”

Luna shot Clarke an apologetic glance and nodded, darting away after her, leaving Clarke by herself once more.

Clarke took a deep breath, eyeing Lexa. Still engaged as ever with those vapid girls. Anya had disappeared, likely from the party altogether. Aden had made his way over to Lexa. Clarke sighed, eyeing the stars lining the night sky.

She missed her father. He would always know what to do in situations like these. He’d clap her on the shoulder and say something incredibly stupid, just to make her laugh. He always took her to the black tie events for work. He was the only connection she had to this sort of world.

Feeling suddenly heavy, Clarke bit her lip. Glancing around her, she quickly set off at a brisk pace, slipping away from the party and around the side of the house, operating on memory alone. She felt it was suddenly very difficult to breathe.

* * *

 

Lexa’s eyes trailed after Clarke as she darted away. Lexa could feel it, instantly a sense of terror washed over her.

“Lexa, tell us-”

“Excuse me.” Lexa shook her head, turning to Aden with a knowing glance.

He nodded, and gestured to the appetizers, buying Lexa an opportunity to slip away as she darted after Clarke.

Lexa’s shoes clicked on the steps around the side of the house, the ones that led to the lowered roof space she and Aden would sometimes lay back on, when they wanted time alone.

The sight she found made her heart clench, and shatter. Clarke was sitting in the center, legs balled up to her chest, rocking slightly as she was glancing up at the sky, tears lining her cheeks.

She heard Lexa and her head whipped around. “Oh!” Clarke sniffled, trying to mask her tears, to school her expression. “Lex! I was just- I….got lost, I…was looking for-”

“Baby.” Lexa murmured, moving to sit beside Clarke. She held her arms out, and wordlessly, Clarke fell into her embrace.

They remained like that for a while, the music a soft memory and echo behind them, the light breeze swaying the trees in their view, the night sky offering plenty of light in the form of the moon and the stars.

Clarke’s breathing evened out as she took in Lexa’s scent, and she felt at peace, as she slowly cried herself back to normal.

Lexa didn’t try to stop her, or make her explain. She simply rocked her, stroked her hair, kissed her head, and murmured soft things- not at all about the party, or Luna; none of it. Just simple things like how she wanted to study astronomy in the eighth grade, or how she definitely wanted a dog in the near future.

Clarke knew they were random little anecdotes, but they were: interesting, distracting, and a chance to learn a little more about her love.

Soon, Clarke was up from her low point, and ventured to speak. “Fuck.”

Lexa only stroked her hair, arms around her in a warm embrace. “Are you feeling better love?”

Clarke nodded, laughing humorlessly. “I’m such a fuck-up. I’m sorry.” She shook her head.

“Hey.” Lexa warned. “Don’t.”

Clarke sighed, leaning back into her girlfriend’s embrace. “I don’t really know what happened. It’s just…you were talking about all these things that I couldn’t relate to, and my dad used to be…well, he used to-” Clarke cut herself off. “I actually just feel really stupid about it.”

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered hoarsely. “You know it’s not stupid. I’m so sorry I made you feel like you weren’t the most beautiful, interesting part of my life for even a second, I-”

“Ugh.” Clarke rolled her eyes, smiling weakly as she turned to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheeks. “I hate your perfect romantic statements. Lexa, this isn’t your fault.”

Lexa sighed, leaning back. She patted her chest.

“Huh?” Clarke stared at her inquisitively. “Lex, we’ve been gone for almost twenty-five minutes.”

“I don’t care.” Lexa shrugged.

Clarke smiled, enchanted as she laid her head on Lexa’s chest, smiling wider when Lexa’s tight arms wrapped around her.

“Want to tell me about the stars?” Lexa asked quietly.

“No.” Clarke shook her head.

Lexa nodded, rubbing her back.

“I kind of just want to make out with you, though.” Clarke sighed with a dreamy smile, meeting Lexa’s lips halfway as she reveled in how delicious her girlfriend tasted, on those soft pouty lips that begged to be kissed.

Lexa hummed happily into their kisses. “Clarke.” She whispered, never really ceasing, mumbling against her lips. “You’re everything, you know that?”

Clarke felt her heart drop at the words, clinging even more tightly to Lexa. She couldn’t form words with the lump in her throat. She whined softly, and Lexa smiled against her lips, eager to please, and happy to see her love at peace.

* * *

 

Clarke hadn’t expected anything to be different when she walked into Indra’s house on Sunday, after going home to have lunch with her mother.

Lexa, of course, had checked on her about ninety times and then invited her immediately back over.

Clarke grinned at the texts and bid her mother farewell, speeding on over to see Lexa, as if they didn’t spend every waking moment beside each other. Love was a strange drug. Clarke got chills every time she heard Lexa’s voice, or saw her smile. She never got tired of her. Hell, she still had a schoolgirl crush on Lexa.

Clarke shut the door behind her and smiled to herself as she heard Lexa, (she’d know that voice anywhere) giggling in the living room.

Clarke smiled amusedly. She could imagine Lexa, sprawled out on their “makeout couch”, putting on a show for Clarke as she entered.

Clarke quickened her pace as the giggling increased, furrowing her brow when she heard, “Babe, please!”

She froze, legs stiffening when she took in the sight before her, heart thumping in her chest, and then sinking altogether.

Lexa was there, radiant as ever, her brunette locks mixing with Costia’s curls as Costia leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder, the two of them flipping through and album together, legs entwined.

Lexa was sprawled on the couch, alright, just with the wrong fucking person.

“You look cute.” Costia smirked.

“I had a broken arm.” Lexa rolled her eyes, grinning when Costia slapped her thigh.

Clarke must have squeaked out some sort of noise because the two glanced up immediately.

“Clarke!” Costia smiled, leaning off of Lexa. “Hi!”

“Uh.” Clarke fumbled for words momentarily. She wasn’t sure what to say, or do. She wasn’t sure if this was a nightmare or a really awful joke. She suddenly became very aware of the short top she was wearing, which she’d worn only because she was comfortable with her girlfriend. She awkwardly moved to attempt to cover her midriff, hoping her scar wasn’t showing. And to Costia, of all people. Clarke wanted to die. “Hi.” She greeted lamely, biting her lip.

Lexa’s eyes were on her, searching through her very soul, it seemed. She beckoned Clarke forward with her finger and Clarke felt her stupid slave of a body responding before she could even blink.

“Hey baby.” Lexa murmured as Clarke approached, standing a few feet taller than Lexa’s slumped position on the couch. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, pressing a kiss to her exposed waist, as if it were completely normal. She grinned up at Clarke, lips tickling against her bare skin. “I missed you.” She murmured, before giving her a shocking little tug and pulling her down into her lap.

“Hey.” Clarke breathed, eyes wide as Lexa stole a kiss from her lips smugly, sitting Clarke comfortably on her lap.

Clarke was tense, and Lexa seemed to realize that, as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s shoulder blade. “Cos and I were looking at a rare old photo album. I kind of don’t want you to see it…I had buck teeth.” Lexa explained with a grin, one hand sneaking up Clarke’s shirt to soothingly rub her back.

Clarke exhaled softly, realizing that maybe, just maybe, she was overreacting. Everything seemed...normal. Costia wasn’t gawking, or scowling. She even had a melodic tone to her laugh.

“She looks cute.” Costia smiled, leaning in to show Clarke the picture.  

Lexa looked no older than four or five, toothily grinning for the camera as she palmed a football bigger than her face.

“She does.” Clarke agreed with a quiet smile, threading a hand through Lexa’s hair, trying not to laugh as Lexa made what was almost a purring noise, leaning into her touch.

“Oh, Clarke, this one is my favorite!” Costia grinned, flipping the laminated pages.

“Not the underwear one.” Lexa groaned.

“Oh yeah.” Costia smirked. “The underwear one.”

Clarke cocked a brow but felt herself grinning at Lexa’s embarrassment.

“Costia, I could very well marry this girl one day. Can you not ruin my chances by-”

The picture was revealed, and Lexa’s speech was ruined.

“OH MY GOD.” Clarke gasped, reaching for her phone. “Lex, you’re so cute, you-”

“Clarke?” Lexa stilled. “What are you- NO!”

Clarke giggled and tossed the phone to Costia as she snapped the picture, the two of them triumphantly grinning as Lexa sunk back into her seat with a huff.

“Aww.” Clarke smirked, leaning forward to kiss her pout. “Don’t be grumpy. I’ll still marry you.”

Lexa smiled into her kiss, leaning back with a sigh.

“Just wait till you see the treehouse.” Costia smiled and Clarke leaned forward.

Lexa leaned back, gently rubbing circles into Clarke’s skin.

If she could mend old wounds for Clarke, she was happy.

Clarke had forgotten all about her scar, her apparent disdain for Costia, and certainly any jealousy, with Lexa holding her in a vice-like grip.

* * *

 

Costia left nearly three hours later, and Lexa and Clarke retired to Lexa’s room.

Lexa flopped onto the bed with a huff, yanking Clarke down with her.

“Lex!” She shrieked, grinning when Lexa laughed and peppered her face with kisses.

“How mad are you?” Lexa chanced, Clarke settling on top of her comfortably.

“Mad? Why? Because you ambushed me with your ex?” Clarke teased.

“I wanted to show you that she’s nothing to be afraid of.” Lexa murmured.

“Afraid?” Clarke scoffed. “I wasn’t-”

“Afraid, jealous, I don’t know…” Lexa shrugged, softly taking Clarke’s bottom lip between her own, teasing her. “You should be comfortable around her, and anyone else. You’re my queen. You own me.” Lexa offered, nose brushing against Clarke’s.

“I don’t own you, or anyone.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa smiled at her chivalry. “You own my heart.” She murmured, placing Clarke’s right hand over her heart. “See? Ever since new years eve. Still beats for you.”

Clarke sighed in complete awe as she buried her face in Lexa’s neck.

“So, you want to tell me about why there was bad blood between you in the first place?” Lexa asked softly.

“Yeah.” Clarke murmured into her neck. “It was an art show, freshman year. Costia and I had booths beside each other.”

“Oh no.” Lexa murmured quietly. “She spilled paint on your canvas and destroyed it?” She guessed teasingly.

“No, you ass.” Clarke hit her chest lightly, but then felt bad and kissed her where she’d tapped her.

Lexa grinned and nudged her, asking her to continue. “So?”

“It was freshman year, like I said. I wasn’t...as confrontational as I am now.” Clarke informed her.

“What? You weren’t always hot headed?” Lexa gasped.

“No.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “So, my piece was color themed. I had a sun setting in the sky, dusky colors. I decided to slip in a pink sky, melting into a sort of lavender, and then blue, for the ocean.”

Lexa closed her eyes, smiling as she imagined it. “I’m sure it was beautiful.”

Clarke blushed, murmuring. “Well, I left my booth. Asked Costia to cover for me. My mom came by, actually.”

Lexa frowned, nodding as she opened her eyes. “Okay?”

Costia’s job was to explain the piece to any critics or potential sponsors that walked by. My mom came from a board meeting at the hospital, she was dressed well, I guess.” Clarke muttered. “So, when my mom asked about it, Costia told her. Everything. That it was deliberately representative of the bisexual flag, and that it was a pride piece-”

“-Oh.” Lexa breathed, cutting her off.

“I wasn’t out to my mom. Or anyone, really. Maybe Octavia and Rae.” Clarke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “So...When I came back, my mom was looking at me funny. She was scowling. I asked if she didn’t like my work, and right there, in the middle of everyone, she just...blew up.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she felt her heart ache all over again. “Oh. Clarke, I’m so sorry.” She whispered, but Clarke shook her head.

“I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal, but Lex, I wasn’t ready to be outed. My dad was understanding, and of course my mom came around, but….right then and there? She was mad at me for lying, or at least that’s what she yelled. I wasn’t lying, Lexa. How could you lie about who you are and what you like when you don’t even know it yourself, just yet?”

Lexa sighed, kissing Clarke’s hair.

“So, my mom stormed out. And you know, all I wanted was her approval. So I wrecked the painting, furiously. Costia watched with those pretty wide eyes. I didn’t even know that she did it, until she started apologizing.” Clarke sighed, shaking her head. “...Please don’t think I’m petty, for this. I just….Lexa, have you ever looked into your parents’ eyes and seen...something more than disappointment...disgust?”

Lexa shook her head. “Clarke, she could never feel that way about you. She was shocked.”

Clarke nodded, sighing. “I learned that later. But her outburst spread the world like wildfire. I had cheerleaders in class, snickering behind me, calling me a whore, telling me to choose. They called me greedy.” Clarke muttered disdainfully.

Lexa’s blood boiled. “I’m so glad you didn’t listen, Clarke.” She murmured.

Clarke smiled, sighing once more. “Well, Lex, it’s over now. But...I don’t know. Biphobia is real. I just...use to associate that with Costia. Now I know...it was never really her. I feel bad, wasting all that hate on the wrong person.”

Lexa smiled when Clarke gently kissed her collarbone. “That’s alright, Clarke. I know better than anyone, that you have so much more love to give. And love always wins, anyway.”

* * *

 

Lexa knocked on the door once before it swung open, and she had to restrain her fist from hitting Abby in the face.

“Mrs. Griffin.” Lexa straightened, and Abby smiled.

“Hi, Lexa.” She tugged Lexa into a quick hug, and Lexa blinked in slight confusion.

“CLARKE!” Abby called from the foot of the stairs. “LEXA’S HERE!”

“Coming!” Clarke’s voice sounded a bit off as it reverberated off the walls.

“She can’t stop sleeping over.” Abby smirked wryly. “I think I had the same issue when I was her age.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as she choked out a cough. “Ah…” She began, trying to tread lightly. “She’s well cared for…?” She tried.

Abby’s head tilted back in a chuckle.

“I know she is, sweetie.” Abby murmured. “Relax.”

Lexa nodded, chancing a smile at the elder Griffin. It was nice to finally have Abby’s trust and support.

“How’s that knee?” Abby smirked.

Lexa’s brow cocked up. “Hmm?”

“The knee you used to reconstruct Roan Queen’s face.” Abby nudged her, pushing her back into the chair.

“Oh.” Lexa smirked as Abby rolled up her pants to have a look.

“This hurt?” Abby questioned as she prodded the bruised skin.

Lexa shook her hand in a  “so-so” motion.

“Okay, yeah. Your championship is in…what, a week?” Abby murmured.

“About, yes.” Lexa nodded, catching the slight similarities between Abby and Clarke in the way they tilted their brows.

“Then I’m prescribing a hot bath. You’re still unusually sore, aren’t you?” Abby asked.

“Yeah.” Lexa nodded slowly rising as Clarke descended the stairs, backpack on her shoulder.

“Hi.” Clarke muttered curtly to Lexa as Lexa rose, coming to greet her.

Lexa frowned. Clarke was fine a few hours ago at school.

“Oh don’t mind her, Lexa. She’s mad at me, not you.” Abby sighed as she kissed Lexa’s head, and then Clarke’s. “Be safe, you two.”

“Bye.” Clarke replied sourly, leaving Lexa to actually reciprocate and bid Abby a farewell.

Once they were safely in the confines of Lexa’s car, Clarke turned around and cupped Lexa’s cheeks, leaning in for a soft kiss. “Hi.” She murmured.

Lexa smiled faintly. “There she is.” She murmured back, eyes twinkling in delight. “What has the mighty Clarke Griffin down today?”

“Her mother.” Clarke replied, lacing her hand with Lexa’s on the gear shift. “She and Kane…” Clarke scoffed at her own sentence. “-Think I should be in therapy. Therapy! Like, what, am I emotionally deficient? Am I suicidal?!”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up as she nearly hit the brakes. “Whoa.” She breathed, rubbing Clarke’s thumb. “Clarke, I think it’s a safe bet to say you’re not emotionally deficient. And we’re not even discussing what you said after that.”

Clarke sighed, cheeks reddening.

“Therapy isn’t a punishment, Clarke.” Lexa murmured.

“Don’t tell me you’re siding with her?” Clarke groaned.

“No. There is no side for me but yours.” Lexa reminded, bringing Clarke’s hand to her lips. “But I think you’re looking at this the wrong way. Harshly so.”

“How should I look at it, Lexa?” Clarke grumbled. “I told her about my panic attack at your party, and all she could think to say was ‘Therapy, Clarke’, and ‘It’s high time you confronted this head-on, Clarke’. As if I’ve been a coward, living with constant attacks that leave me breathless and miserable.”

Lexa bit her lip, squeezing Clarke’s hand. “She’s trying to help, Clarke. Maybe…talking about your feelings is healthy? Who knows, right? I mean, I think you’re so incredibly brave. But I don’t want you to have to be.”

Clarke sighed, playing idly with Lexa’s hand. “…I talk to you, though.” She tried lamely.

Lexa smiled. “And I’ll always be here for that. But maybe someone else could do more.” Lexa murmured.

Clarke nodded, glancing out her window. Maybe therapy was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 

Lexa was finishing her book as Clarke scribbled down notes for Niylah’s class, sitting back to back on Lexa’s floor.

Clarke would hum every so often and Lexa would swoon silently, unable to focus on the printed characters of the words she was reading.

After nearly two hours of work, she shut her book with a sigh, glancing behind her at Clarke, studious as ever, tongue poking out in concentration.

Lexa smirked and kissed the corner of Clarke’s mouth, causing her to shriek in surprise. “Lex!”

Lexa chuckled, gently shoving Clarke’s binder aside as she pushed Clarke back on the floor, climbing over her predatorily.

“What do you say we act like horny teenagers and fool around?” Lexa teased, brushing her lips against Clarke’s ear.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s purposely-lame come-on. “Kane’s homework-”

“Oh, look at that.” Lexa smirked. “You get an A.”

Clarke grinned, shaking her head. “That’s immoral.” She whispered, hands slipping inside Lexa’s shirt.

“I could help you with it after.” Lexa groaned, leaning down to kiss Clarke.

Lexa smirked, then, remembering something Abby had said. Green eyes locked with blue, and the connection was made with sparkling energy. Lexa bit her lip teasingly, something Clarke often did to seduce her.

Luckily, it worked both ways.

“I’m going to go have a bath.” She announced, leaving a shocked Clarke on the floor. “Feel free to use that time to focus and study properly.”

She pushed off Clarke with a grunt, hiding her smirk as she headed towards the bathroom.

Lexa had just opened the faucet when she heard Clarke shut the door behind her, leaning against it, biting her lip teasingly. “You want me, Lex?”

The words sent chills up Lexa’s spine. She turned around, smirking. “Always.”

“Fine, then.” Clarke drawled, leaning forward to draw Lexa into a hot, sloppy kiss. “Strip for me, _Heda._ ”

Lexa felt the nickname do something to her as she stepped back, lifting her shirt up teasingly, sliding it over her tan, smooth skin. She winked at Clarke who blushed (adorably out of character for her attempted dominating role), and then dropped it at Clarke’s feet.

Lexa then shimmied out her tight fitting jeans, smirking when she watched Clarke practically drool.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, practically pinching herself. How was Lexa even real?

Lexa unclasped her bra with a sigh, letting it fall to the developing pile of clothes, and finally shimmied out of her panties, biting back a smirk when Clarke’s jaw actually dropped.

Clarke stepped forward cautiously, hesitantly, as if approaching a goddess. Her hands almost trembled as she reached out to graze the taut muscles of Lexa’s abs, a favorite feature of hers.  “I…really love these.” She whispered, dragging her nails across them, smiling when she saw goosebumps on Lexa’s flesh.

Lexa smiled bashfully, murmuring, “All for you, Clarke.”  and Clarke found herself practically jumping her.

She leaned forward, eyes hungrily devouring Lexa, hands sliding to cup her rear as she leaned up to kiss her.

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke paused to whisper, making Lexa’s heart explode with affection.

Lexa moaned softly into the kiss, as Clarke’s fingers dug into her sculpted figure, grounding herself.

“And what about you, Clarke?” Lexa smirked, sliding Clarke’s shirt off her body with little to no resistance. “Do I need to remind you how beautiful you are?”

Clarke blushed at the statement, as Lexa helped her shuck off her remaining garments, pressing gentle kisses to her neck, likely leaving behind a telltale trail of bruises.

By then, the water had filled the luxurious looking tub, and Lexa motioned to it. “Hop in.” She murmured, reaching into the drawer by her sink.

Clarke cocked a brow and resolutely shook her head. “Not without you.”

Lexa grinned and reached past her, with what Clarke now realized was a lighter, lighting maybe five of the hundreds of candles she had in her possession, creating a calming effect.

“You can pour in one of those.” Lexa motioned to several bath oils and salts at the edge of the tub.

Clarke’s eye widened. “Such a gay little princess.” She muttered fondly, choosing the lavender one as she ran the water, pouring it into the stream.

Lexa dimmed the lights until they were barely present, and then made her way over to the tub, sliding into the steaming water, completely unaffected. “Clarke?” She beckoned softly.

Clarke dipped her toe in and resisted the urge to yelp. “Lex! It’s hot!”

Lexa chuckled, leaning her head back against the towel on her end. “I’ll distract you.” She husked.

Clarke winced and slipped in, biting her lip as the hot water enveloped her body. It wasn’t burning her, per se, but it was hot. She figured Lexa needed it to relax after games, maybe.

“Come here.” Lexa beckoned softly once more, opening her legs. She pulled Clarke in between them, to lean against her bare chest, breasts brushing against Clarke’s back. She wrapped her arms around Clarke, sighing softly into her neck as she continued the hickey she’d left off with.

Clarke couldn’t help the shy little moan that escaped her lips as Lexa’s hands danced along her skin. She gazed at Lexa’s muscled bicep around her, sporting the tattoo. She couldn’t help but murmur, “You’re a work of art, Lex.”

Lexa stilled for a moment, letting out a soft whine of disbelief. She chuckled, the vibrations sending thrills through Clarke. “Funny you should say that.” She murmured. “If only you saw what I could see.”

Clarke sighed at the romance of her words, leaning back into Lexa’s embrace. “I love you.” She murmured quietly as Lexa’s hands wandered to her breasts, delicately brushing against her pert nipples. She kneaded them softly, eyes darkening as she heard Clarke’s gasp.

“And I love you.” Lexa murmured, pinching Clarke’s nipples between her fingers as Clarke let out a sharp whine. “I love the way you want me.” She murmured, lips brushing against Clarke’s ear. Clarke jolted in her arms, unable to keep still from the pleasure she was experiencing. “I love the way your body jolts when I touch you…” She dragged her fingers across Clarke’s scar, and her stomach, gripping her hips. “I love your hips.” She murmured, nipping softly at Clarke’s ear. “And your curves, Clarke. Your soft pale skin when I part your thighs….” She whispered, doing just that.

Clarke was writhing, breathing slightly sharp and labored.

“I love how wet for me you are.” Lexa didn’t have to guess very hard when she dipped her hand into Clarke’s lush, velvety folds, aching for her touch. “I love it when you tell me you want me, that you need me inside of you.”

Clarke hissed at the contact, her voice unrecognizably breathy and whiny. “I need you, Lexa.” She begged softly, hoping to keep her voice down. “I…I. Please.”

Lexa smirked at her pleased, teasing her clit with a gentle brush of her fingers before pressing the heel of her hand down on Clarke’s mound, slipping a single finger to tease her entrance.

Clarke was biting her lip, miserably flailing. “Inside, Lexa.” She demanded, voice suddenly rough. “Now.”

“Okay, my love.” Lexa relented instantly, working her finger into Clarke’s tight warmth, pumping in slowly so as not to hurt her.

Clarke heaved a sigh of relief, though it didn’t last long. “More, Lexa.” She demanded.

Lexa smiled into the back of her neck, suckling gently. “Don’t worry, Clarke.” She spoke against her skin. “I’m going to take such good care of you…”

Perhaps it wasn’t what Abby had in mind, but…She wasn’t about to let Clarke go unpleased.

“Yes.” Clarke hissed as Lexa added a second finger, increasing her speed as the water rippled around them. She could feel Clarke clenching down on her fingers already, careful not to move the heel of her hand just yet.

“You like that, Clarke?” Lexa whispered teasingly, getting her own dominant thrill.

“Mmmm.” Clarke’s response was lidded eyes and hardly a moan. “So much.”

“You want more?” Lexa teased, upping the ante. “A little harder? Deeper?”

“Yes, fuck, Lexa.” Clarke groaned. “Please, Lex.”

Lexa smirked at the use of her name.

“God.” Clarke groaned, trying to ground herself on either side of the tub with her legs, hips bucking up into Lexa’s hand. “I really fucking love you.”

Lexa couldn’t help the chuckle the escaped her lips as she slipped in a third finger, cautious for Clarke’s reaction.

“Fuck!” Clarke hissed, and before Lexa could remove them, thinking it was painful, she added, “You fuck me so well, Lex.”

Lexa’s brows shot up at that, lucky Clarke couldn’t see her smug expression as she began pumping her fingers into Clarke, feeling her silken heat stretch around her. She let out a soft groan, thinking of just how lush Clarke’s body was. She was dating perfection.

Clarke was frantic, canting her hips up to meet Lexa’s thrusts with soft needy moans. “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa…” Her litany continued as Lexa went back to littering her neck with marks, while she pressed the heel of her hand deeper onto Clarke’s clit.

“Are you going to be a good girl and come for me, Clarke?” Lexa husked in her ear, voice silky and teasing.

“Make me come, Lex, fuck! Please.” Clarke hissed, feeling her body teetering on the brink of release. “I’m yours, take me.” She begged relentlessly.

Lexa groaned in pleasure, circling Clarke’s clit with her thumb, enjoying every dirty moan uttered from Clarke’s gorgeous lips.

Clarke was crying out her response, meeting Lexa’s thrusts each time, until her hips stilled, a current of hot white pleasure running through her entire body as she rode out her orgasm on Lexa’s fingers, sinking back into Lexa’s body with a gasp.

“Did you like that, Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was still suggestive as she gently rubbed Clarke down from her high, feeling her twitch slightly with aftershocks.

“Your fingers are so fucking long.” Clarke breathed as she pulled Lexa’s fingers out of the water, placing a kiss to them, a silent thank you.

Lexa chuckled, her arms wrapping back around Clarke’s waist. “Are you relaxed?” Lexa hummed, smiling when Clarke leaned back to meet her lips. She felt on pinch on her breast and yelped, watching Clarke smirk with delight.

“Relaxed? No. I’m going to eat you alive, _heda_.” She drawled, turning around to straddle Lexa.

For a moment, everything else was forgotten. Dax, therapy, college, panic attacks, the big game, homework, everything. It was just Clarke and Lexa, two lovesick teenagers enjoying each other’s company.

Things were looking up, for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about Dax, the game, colleges and all that: Next chapter. There's just not enough room to get everything across. Thanks for reading, we love y'all.


	19. March Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which crossfaded Clarke is rather cute.

**** “Good morning, Clarke.” The whispers were soft in her ear, long fingers gently rubbing her bare back in a gentle massage. She felt a kiss pressed to the back of her neck, sending chills shooting up her spine.

“Mmmmm.” Clarke groaned in pleasure, burying her face into the pillow. “What time is it?” She mumbled.

“Six-thirty.” Lexa replied, lining Clarke’s spine with kisses.

Clarke paused, sucking in a breath, mustering the strength to turn over to face her lover, eyes widening when she saw Lexa sitting beside her, fully showered and dressed in her jersey for practice later on that day. “Whoa.” She breathed, fingers lazily trailing against Lexa’s covered abdomen. “When did you leave?”

“Half an hour ago.” Lexa smiled, leaning down to kiss Clarke’s hand. “You were peaceful. I figured you could use the extra half hour before you showered.”

Clarke smiled, dropping her head in Lexa’s lap. “Y’know, Woods. I used to like school, before you.”

Lexa chuckled, leaning down to kiss her temple. “I hate to wake you, but I’m following strict orders.”

Clarke smirked, feigning shock. “Now what kind of idiot would tell you to wake your sleepy, cuddly girlfriend at six-thirty in the morning?”

Lexa grinned. “Hmm. I believe it was you. Last night, in between gasps.” Lexa smirked, her voice turning husky and breathy like Clarke’s. “ _ Ugh- Oh, fuck, Lexa- Don’t let me sleep in- I have- Yes! Right there! I can’t be late for _ -” Lexa smirked at Clarke’s reddening cheeks. “You never finished. Well, you did finish, just not your sentence. I assumed you meant class.”

Clarke gaped as she punched Lexa in the arm, teasingly. “Oh, look who’s talking? Miss  _ ‘I’m the biggest bottom on the planet, ravish me like a damsel in distress, Clarke _ !”

It was Lexa’s turn to grin sheepishly, and Clarke cupped her cheeks adoringly. “You’re a soft little gay mouse, Woods.” Clarke smirked. “But you’re mine.”

Lexa gaped. “The commander is not a-” Her protests were shut down by Clarke’s lips on hers. She let out a breathy whine and pulled apart to nuzzle Clarke’s neck. Maybe she had a point.

“You know, Lex.” Clarke murmured, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I used to feel, I don’t know…alone. Even with the Delinquents, and my mom at school….I just can’t explain it. I was there, but I was lost. And then you came into my life, and after I remembered how to breathe, I realized…This sounds stupid, I know, but…you’re my best friend. I just can’t remember a time where I haven’t felt alone…until now.” Clarke sighed peacefully, kissing Lexa’s cheek. “Is that lame?”

Lexa hadn’t responded. She swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head as she blinked away tears. “No…” She croaked, arms tightening around Clarke. She knew words were failing her, but she hoped Clarke would hear what her soul had to say on the matter.

That she felt the exact same way. She was home.

Clarke closed her eyes and took in Lexa’s clean, soapy scent. Whatever the world was throwing at her, with Lexa as her support system, she could take it.

* * *

 

“Good morning! Morning!” Niylah greeted each of her students as they passed in the hall, chipper as ever with a smile on her face.

“Swoon.” Clarke mumbled as she cocked a brow at Niylah’s toned arms holding the door for her students to exit.

“I don’t see it.” Lexa huffed, rolling her eyes when Clarke pinched her butt from behind, playfully.

“Oh, my married couple!” Niylah grinned. “Ms. Woods, what a performance last week! I have no doubt you’ll one-up yourself in the coming championship! Look for me in the front row!” Niylah enthused.

Lexa blushed, and it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes. “Thank you, Ms. Crewe.”

“Of course. Arkadia is very proud to have you.” She smiled, resting her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “And Clarke, our resident artist! Scholarships coming soon. Getting started on that?”

Clarke nodded, flashing her a grin as she laced her hand with Lexa’s. “I’m nervous, but yeah, it’s almost time to submit my piece.”

Niylah smiled. “Clarke, you’re beyond gifted. You’ll be great.”

Lexa’s eyes were on Clarke’s face, lit up with adoration and pride for her girlfriend. “You will.” She murmured quietly, forgetting Niylah’s existence.

Niylah couldn’t help the whine that escaped her throat. “Oh, you two are adorable.” She murmured with a shake of her head. “As your instructor, I’m not supposed to encourage or really comment on your romantic lives, but…I just remember you two bickering, and now look at you.” She sighed.

Clarke blushed and Lexa smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss.

“I didn’t see that!” Niylah huffed as she closed the door, waving the two off.

“Lexa!” Clarke grinned as soon as the door was shut behind them. “In front of our teachers?”

“I was being an alpha.” Lexa scoffed haughtily. “Claiming my hot girlfriend and all that.”

Clarke would have killed her if she hadn’t known that Lexa was kidding; she’d seen the adoration in her eyes to know the kiss was something else entirely.

The two made their way down the hallway, ever the topic of conversation, hands laced unmistakably. Everyone gave them room, and Clarke of course donned Lexa’s letterman whenever she could.

They were the iconic high school couple, right there in the running for couple of the year with Lincoln and Octavia, and Emori and Murphy (though the latter was far less of a threat).

* * *

 

The school day worked itself into a delightful rhythm for Clarke. School wasn’t deplorable when she had her love sitting beside her, passing her notes, grinning at her from across the lab bench.

Lexa made everything better.

Until Marcus Kane had to come along and ruin it.

Lexa had led Clarke to the door of Kane’s classroom, where most of the students already gathered inside, respectfully leaving two seats open for their figurative queen bees.

Clarke had other plans, it seemed. Right before they entered, Clarke pushed Lexa against the wall, stepping into her space to wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Whoa.” Lexa breathed, arms resting around Clarke’s waist. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Clarke mocked her, drawing Lexa’s plump bottom lip between her teeth, teasing gently.

Lexa’s eyes widened at the sudden display, her hand sneakily sliding up the small of Clarke’s back. A few eyes followed their movements with harsh stares,

“Not that I don’t love kissing you…” Lexa murmured with a sigh. “But I hate being used, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke pouted, rolling her eyes. “Who’s using you?”

“You.” Lexa smiled knowingly. “So, why are we putting off Kane’s class?”

Clarke sighed, slapping Lexa’s abdomen. “I hate you.” She grumbled. “You read me like a book.”

“You love me.” Lexa drawled, leaning down to capture Clarke’s lips in a delicate kiss, smiling against her lips when she felt the tension leave Clarke’s body as she let out a soft moan.

“Ladies.” Kane’s voice sounded from behind them as Clarke stiffened, not bothering to tear herself away. “Are we breaking school rules in the hallway?” His voice wasn’t authoritative, but it seemed the question of it, the echo perhaps, was mingling in the air.

“I don’t know sir.” Clarke bit down angrily. “Are we?”

Kane cocked a brow. “Ms. Griffin-”

“I’m not my mother.” Clarke retorted hotly.

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Sorry sir.” She cleared her throat. “We will be in momentarily.”

“Before the bell rings.” Kane prodded calmly, moving in past them.

Clarke’s eyes were blown with rage as she yanked Lexa down, smashing their lips together. “I’ll break his fucking rules-”

“Hey.” Lexa murmured, shaking her head. “What’s that about?”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “Oh I didn’t tell you? Kane was the genius that enforced the “therapy” idea with my mom.”

Lexa blinked. “Oh.” She muttered. “So you think-”

“I think he’s trying to demand respect.” Clarke growled. “Like he thinks he’s my dad or something.”

Lexa bit her lip. She reached out, tucking a stray hair behind Clarke’s ear, sighing when Clarke leaned into her touch. “I know you’re mad.” She leaned forward, kissing Clarke’s forehead. “And while the end doesn’t justify the means, I think this is his way of trying to help you.” Lexa mused.

Clarke barked out a dry laugh. “I don’t want his help, Lex.”

“I know you don’t.” Lexa smiled calmly. “You don’t want anyone’s help.”

“I hate when you start to make sense.” Clarke sighed as she buried her face in Lexa’s neck. “Ready to face hell?”

Lexa chuckled, giving Clarke a squeeze before turning to open the door for her, leaving for her desk beside Kane’s.

The period rolled on as per usual, and Kane assigned the in-class essay with his usual enthusiasm. Lexa mostly checked out her social media outlets, left without anything to grade. She glanced up at Clarke occasionally, watching as she scribbled something down with furious speed, tongue poking from the side of her mouth.

God, love was a strange drug. Lexa watched for the entirety of the class period, as Clarke wrote and wrote, and submitted her paper into Kane’s basket with a glare before returning to her seat.

The bell rang and the students were fleeing. Lexa bade a hasty farewell to Kane and threw her bag over her shoulder, bumping into Clarke on the way out.

“Hey.” Clarke laced her hand with Lexa’s as they made their way out to the quad.

“How’d it go?” Lexa asked curiously. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you write so passionately before.”

Clarke grinned, and Lexa’s eyebrows shot up curiously.

“Seriously.” Lexa trailed off. “…I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone write an essay that long. You took up the whole class period.”

Clarke’s smirk was smug. “Well, I wasn’t writing the essay the whole time.”

“Clarke?” Lexa cocked a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I was…venting.” Clarke replied sharply. “He’s so keen on having me see a therapist, right? So I…let it out.”

Lexa looked unsure. “…how did you manage that?”

“I wrote him a very angry letter.” Clarke smirked, brandishing a folded paper from her pocket as they descended the steps up towards the field, where Lexa was headed for football practice.

“That’s…old fashioned.” Lexa chuckled as she took the paper from Clarke. “May I?”

“Out loud.” Clarke grinned. “I want to bask in the glory.”

Lexa snorted as she unfolded the paper, eyes narrowing as she read the top line. “In regards to the United States’ involvement in world war two…” she trailed off, eyes wide.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very funny, Alexandria. Now, read what it actually says.”

Lexa paled, turning to face Clarke. “…Clarke.” She murmured.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “No.” She gasped. She snatched the paper, hands practically shaking. “No…no…fuck.”

Lexa’s eyes were wide. “…What exactly did you write in the letter, Clarke?”

Clarke looked deathly pale. “…Unspeakable things.” She admitted, voice barely above a whisper. “…Like, things that would make our relationship awkward forever….and my mom really fucking likes him.”

Lexa sucked in a breath, cupping Clarke’s cheeks. “…Clarke.”

“Lexa.” Clarke muttered, expressionless. “I fucked up…”

“Clarke…” Lexa warned, shaking her gently. “It’s okay.”

“How is this okay?!” Clarke gasped. “He’s going to read my paper and then everything my mom worked for will be destroyed because I had to open my mouth and-”

“Shhhh.” Lexa hushed her, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “Clarke, we’ll get it back. Before he even reads it.”

Clarke didn’t look convinced. “Lex. How can you possibly-”

“Listen. He’s going out with your mom tonight, right?” Lexa prodded, snapping into her commander form.

“…Yeah.” Clarke nodded emptily.

“Okay. He teaches until four. He won’t get home till five….he won’t have enough time to grade the papers. You have his key, right? He gave it to you for emergencies to reach Abby…”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she gaped. “Lexa fucking Woods you cannot be serious-”

“You want your letter back?” Lexa asked sharply.

“…Fuck.” Clarke kicked at the ground angrily. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Okay.” Lexa nodded. “So….Kane’s? I’ll take you after practice.” She murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s head.

“….I cannot believe-”

“Believe it.” Lexa muttered, jogging to the field as Clarke sat down with her head in her hands, wondering when exactly her life had turned into such a shitshow.

* * *

 

The sun was setting in the sky, the orange flame burning out as the black silk of night began to creep in slowly from the horizon.

Clarke and Lexa were perched in Lexa’s car, lights off, two houses down from Kane’s.

And thus, the stakeout had begun.

“This is creepy on so many levels.” Clarke complained with a huff. “I cannot believe-”

“This? You’re the one who wrote a hate letter.” Lexa scoffed incredulously.

“Thanks.” Clarke muttered, folding her arms in the seat. “When is he leaving? He’s late.”

Just as the words left Clarke’s lips, the front door open, and Kane stepped out in his dress shirt and pants, slicking his hair in the car mirror as he smirked.

“Ew.” Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder. “That’s disgusting.”

“What?” Lexa peered, eyeing him carefully as he stepped into his car. “Did you see that? Looked like he was talking to someone as he stepped out.”

“Yeah, probably my mom on the phone. Telling her how hot she is or some shit-” Clarke cut herself off.

“It’s really not that bad, Clarke.” Lexa hummed thoughtfully.

“Yeah?” Clarke scoffed. “You aren’t the one who woke up to bed creaking noises at two in the morning at your own house.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she winced. “Okay.” She amended. “That’s disgusting.”

Clarke grunted her agreement as Kane pulled out of the driveway and sped off, leaving Lexa to slowly roll in front of his house.

“You have the key?” She asked as she jogged around the car, opening the door for Clarke.

Clarke had to bite her lip to hide her smile. “You ever going to stop doing that?”

“When I’m dead.” Lexa snorted, shutting the door behind Clarke as they stepped forward, up to the front door.

Clarke sniffed the air disdainfully, frowning. “You smell that? It smells like cheap drugstore cologne. My mom used to have taste.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and patted Clarke’s butt playfully as they approached the door, Clarke stepping forward with the key.

“Okay, in and out.” Lexa ordered quietly. “He keeps his papers in his bookbag. He probably dumped it on the couch or the kitchen counter, so just…let’s make this quick.”

“Someone’s a chicken.” Clarke smirked, turning the key in the lock.

“No. Someone just doesn’t want to lose her scholarship for breaking and entering!” Lexa hissed.

“My hero.” Clarke grinned, turning around to steal a kiss from Lexa, who grinned right back.

“Okay…” Clarke pushed the door open. “In, and out.” She flicked the lights on, eyes adjusting to the room. Lexa slipped in behind her, shutting the door as they crept in, identifying what appeared to be the kitchen on the right side.

Clarke led the way, passing through with relative ease. “Ew!” She cried, stopping in front of the fridge.

“What?” Lexa cocked her head like a curious puppy, stepping forward to see what the fuss was. “Oh, really, Clarke?”

The fridge was lined with pictures of Kane and Abby from various dates- one of which the carnival Clarke and Lexa had been at earlier.

“Maybe I should make him a drawing.” Clarke rolled her eyes, turning for the rest of the kitchen. Her eyes caught sight of Kane’s bag, haphazardly thrown on the table. “Lex!” She slapped Lexa’s arm excitedly, turning forward once more.

A low growl emitted through the kitchen made Clarke freeze in her tracks.

“Baby, I didn’t hit you that hard, did I?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa with a concerned look.

Lexa’s eyes were wide as she protectively put her arm in front of Clarke, eyes locked forward with the furry figure that was slowly advancing towards them.

“That….” Clarke’s voice wavered and cracked. “That’s a…big dog.”

Moving into the light was a gargantuan Rottweiler, teeth bared, dog tag shining in the light.

“Pauna.” Lexa swallowed as she read it in a grave voice. “You know…” She muttered. “When Kane described his puppy…I imagined…a Chihuahua.”

Clarke blinked at the advancing shadow, growling, fur bristled.

“Okay.” Lexa breathed. “On the count of three, you switch the papers then run for the door, and…I’ll catch up.”

“What?” Clarke hissed. “No! Are you crazy?”

“I need to distract her, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was low, steady. “Okay?

“Lex!” Clarke’s eyes glinted with worry. “No, this is stupid, let’s back up-”

“1…” Lexa murmured.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Lex! I know you think you’re a fast football player and all but-”

“2…” Lexa sucked in a breath.

“Are you kidding me? You can’t just-”

“3!” Lexa was off for the living room like a bolt, Pauna snarling and bolting after her, paws heavy on the tiles of the kitchen floor.

“I can’t believe…” Clarke huffed, darting for the bag as she started thumbing through the papers, privy to several noises in the living room as she heard paws scrambling and rough, deep barks. Luckily, her name wasn’t far from the top, and she yanked her paper out, sliding her essay in as she darted for the door, yanking it open and wheeling around for Lexa.

Lexa was in a deadlock with the dog, trapped behind the couch, chest rising and falling as the dog advanced slowly.

Clarke watched with wide eyes as Lexa sprang from the couch, leaping over Pauna’s twisting figure as she nearly barreled into Clarke, yanking her out the door as she shut it behind her, Clarke quickly moving to lock it.

From the other side of the door, Pauna growled and barked ferociously as Lexa panted for air, eyes narrowed.

“Holy shit.” Clarke breathed, she and Lexa draping themselves over each other breathlessly. She'd seen the dog catch Lexa's arm momentarily before her daring escape. “How's your arm?” She asked, inspecting it, pleased to find no visible damage.

“Hurts.” Lexa grumbled, but her frown melted when Clarke brought the spot to her lips and placed a soft, gentle kiss there. Clarke then resumed their hug, breathing in Lexa's perfume from the crook of her neck. 

Crisis averted. 

“When we move in together….we’re getting a cat.” Lexa growled as she felt Clarke squeeze her a little tighter.

* * *

 

Celebratory night snuggling and cuddling set the next day up to be rather perfect for Clarke, and even while Kane was in a perfectly chipper mood, Clarke wouldn’t let her day be hindered.

She’d practically skipped to the temporary health class that was set into Pike’s class, for the next three weeks. It was a new initiative, a last ditch effort to teach seniors about protected sex before they went off in the world to “reproduce”.

Mostly, for the students, it was a chance to slack off and not suffer Pike’s teachings, in lieu of a much kinder, feeble professor from the district.

Clarke had slipped into her seat beside Lexa at the lab bench, Lexa’s arm fitting around her comfortably as they shared a deep kiss in greeting, Octavia making a face.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Really?” Clarke leaned forward, tongue swiping at Lexa’s lips. “Doesn’t taste disgusting. Hmm.”

Lexa smirked into her kiss, and Anya banged her head on the table in frustration.

Raven, on the other hand, was rendered alone by Bellamy’s sudden cold, and was sitting alone where he usually sat. She still hadn’t tried to speak much, out of term. Clarke felt like she’d shattered her best friend, in some ways.

“What about you Reyes?” Lexa offered, and Clarke’s heart throbbed at the silent gesture. “You haven’t called it revolting, yet.”

“Oh, it’s way beyond that.” Raven let her cocky bravado mask her insecurity, and Lexa shot her a genuine smile.

Clarke’s heart melted completely. Lexa was so good.

Murphy clicked his tongue, two tables over. “Hey,  _ Clexa.  _ This one’s for you.” He jerked his head towards the instructor, who was struggling to roll a condom over a banana, attempting to demonstrate proper use. “Wrap it before you tap it, right Woods?” He smirked.

Lexa’s eyes narrowed as Clarke muttered, “Little shit.” She couldn’t help but smile amusedly at the way Lexa’s lip curled at the sight of the condom wrapped banana, grimacing slightly. “Oh, you are so gay.” Clarke smirked, tugging Lexa’s collar down to draw her lips into another kiss.

“Now that you’ve all learned preventative measures…” The instructor announced, pushing her glasses up as she dropped the banana ungracefully, causing the classroom to wince at the symbolism. “-let’s learn about what happens if you…don’t follow the first step.” She turned to the side of the room, where bags upon bags of flour were sitting. “You’re all going to couple up, and be parents for the next three weeks.”

Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other with wide eyes, while Anya glanced up in horror. Octavia snorted a laugh as she saw Raven’s eyes lock with Anya’s. Chaos erupted in the room as couples and horny teenagers started flinging themselves at each other, as if the marriage and “pregnancy” were real.

“You will be graded on this as if it were real.” The instructor sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No sexual activity is required, so please do not use this as an excuse, as past students have done before. Now, listen. One person in the couple will be carrying the child, gender is not important, what does matter is-”

“What?!” Someone yelled from the back. “What about adoption?!”

“The purpose of this test is to see if you’ve the level of maturity to raise a child! Now hush!” She snapped.

Murphy snickered in his seat.

“You will receive the child, name it, and fill out the birth certificate, and health log I gave you. You are to keep it with you at all times. I expect the…flour sack…to be returned to me every class period, in good condition. If you drop it, you fail. If you consume it, you most definitely fail. Are we clear?”

The class hummed their agreement as she shouted “I will be coming around to deliver your children! Mingle amongst yourselves!”

As soon as she moved to start handing out the “babies”, Clarke wheeled around, facing Lexa with a grin.

“You’re going to be a mommy.” Clarke teased, cupping Lexa’s cheeks and she leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. “…Or a daddy.” Clarke shrugged, feeling Lexa tense under her. Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. “Lex? Did you just-”

“No, no- I’m fine.” Lexa coughed awkwardly. Blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. “I…”

“Oh my god.” Clarke whispered, lips barely grazing Lexa’s. “You like that, do you?”

Before Lexa could respond, Anya was out of her seat. “Oh, fuck no.” She grumbled, sliding her bag next to Raven, who was gaping at her. “Reyes, you’re my baby daddy.” She commented dryly.

Raven grinned like it was her birthday, Christmas morning, and graduation all rolled into one. “Really?!”

“Really.” Anya grunted. “Don’t fuck this up.”

Raven grinned and yanked Clarke into a celebratory hug, who grinned back and gave her a supportive rub on the back.

Murphy smirked when Octavia sighed and gathered her things, moving to sit beside him. “Well, well, well. How’s big boyfriend Lincoln gonna like it when he finds out that I’m your baby daddy?”

“He’ll probably crush you harder than the vice grip Emori already has you in.”  Octavia snorted.

“Touché.” Murphy nodded, moving aside to make room for Octavia.

Unlike that unlikely couple, Raven was practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of being close to Anya again, even though she was going for the calm, unaffected vibe.

“So…” She drawled. “What are we gonna name this kid?”

“I don’t know, Reyes.” Anya shrugged. “-but if you don’t stop twitching like a toddler on caffeine, I will opt for the single parent route.”

“It has to be something we both like.” Raven muttered thoughtfully.

“Too bad ‘ _ being a bitch’ _ isn’t a suitable child’s name.” Lexa shot from her seat, Clarke snickering into her arm.

“Coming from you? What are you going to name your baby? Gay puddle?” Anya snarked.

Raven simply smirked. She’d missed Anya far more than she’d care to admit.

Clarke and Lexa, far on the other side of the spectrum, were aiming for perfection with their child, both admittedly having dreamt of a future together. This was the perfect test.

“Do we want a boy, or a girl?” Clarke asked Lexa with a wry grin.

“Hmmm.” Lexa looked thoughtful, pulling the face Clarke adored. “A girl, I think.”

“Okay, fair.” Clarke nodded. “So, for the name…” She glanced at the blank space on the paper, twirling her pen thoughtfully. “Alexandria.”

“God, no, we’re not naming the baby after me.” Lexa scoffed. “Clarke is a much better name.”

Clarke blushed, rolling her eyes. “Alexandria is beautiful.” She protested, feeling Lexa give her a subtle squeeze on the hip.

“Good thing Aden isn’t here to suggest dog…or fish.” Lexa commented dryly.

Clarke grinned.

“Why don’t you just call your baby Clexa?” Raven smirked, her competitive edge dripping back into her tone. “We’ll have Ranya, and our babies will be total rivals. Whoever gets the highest grade at the end wins.”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up at the challenge. Clarke watched with an amused smile. “That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”

“Clarke!” Lexa hissed.

“Oh, you can’t seriously think this is a good idea.” Clarke scoffed.

“I’m a Woods, Clarke.” Lexa pouted. “We don’t back down from challenges.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not-”

Lexa smirked, stealing a tender kiss from Clarke’s parted lips. “-Not just yet, but…”

“Oh, that was smooth.” Clarke relented, stroking Lexa’s cheek. “Fine, I’ll indulge your inner three-year-old.”

“Just look at them.” Anya rolled her eyes, though there was a faint smile on her lips at seeing her cousin so effortlessly happy.

“I know.” Raven snorted. “We’re definitely the cooler couple.”

“Couple?” Anya echoed.

“Uh…” Raven shook her head. “I mean…for the project.”

“Yeah.” Anya nodded slowly. “…the project.”

Raven tried not to look downcast as they were handed the bundled sack of flour, their names taken down by the instructor.

The instructor then pushed her way over to Clarke and Lexa. “Alright, names?”

“Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods.” Lexa spoke for them, smiling when Clarke held the bundle of flour.

“This is…anticlimactic.” Clarke grinned, passing it to Lexa.

“It’s practice for later, Griffin.” Lexa smirked.

“Is that a promise?” Clarke quipped.

Lexa grinned at her, eyes twinkling.

“Who talks about babies after like three months of dating?” Anya snorted, earning a glare from the newly dubbed Clexa family.

* * *

 

“Lex…I think the baby’s upside down.” Clarke chided as they made their way up towards the field.

“Well…” Lexa shrugged. “Maybe you should use those gifted hands to draw a face on Clexa, here.”

Clarke winced at the name. “I heard Raven’s fashioning a carrier out of her jacket.”

“What?” Lexa’s eyes widened. “Really? Anya’s wearing that? That means that we have to-”She trailed off when she heard Clarke’s laughter. “What?”

“I was just testing you to see how far you’d go. Man, you’re a loser.” Clarke grinned, smiling wider when Lexa rolled her eyes.

“You’re the one who wanted to hand off our baby to your mother.” Lexa drawled teasingly.

“Hey! The instructor said she can’t be alone! And you have practice, and I have art, and my mom’s going home soon! It’s perfect. Excuse me for wanting an A.”

“Oh, is that just it?” Lexa smirked. “Or are you…into it.”

Clarke grinned, gently pushing Lexa back against Abby’s office door. “Well, I won’t lie and say I’m not into having your babies, but-”

Abby gaped from behind them, blinking hard. “I’m…what? Young lady, you’re  _ what _ ?”

Clarke cringed as she sighed, Lexa biting back a smirk. “Mom.” She mumbled, still not facing her. “Lexa and I have a baby.”

Before Abby could say anything, she turned with the flour sack, pushing it into Abby’s arms.

The relief on Abby’s face was priceless. She let out a silent gasp, thanking heaven for the misunderstanding.

“Jesus, Clarke.” She gritted, holding the baby with a curious look. “What….is this?”

“It’s our baby, for health class.” Lexa informed her. “We…need a babysitter.”

“I can’t believe I’m a grandma already.” Abby sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What’s the name?”

“Clexa.” Clarke and Lexa spoke in unison, and Abby pulled a face. “You know…I feel like I might be reaching that age where I don’t understand the new fads anymore.”

Lexa snickered while Clarke rolled her eyes. “Mom, just don’t lose her.”

“I’m more than capable of raising a child, Clarke.” Abby sassed, rolling her eyes right back. “I raised you, didn’t I?”

“And look how I turned out.” Clarke scoffed.

“Pretty great, I think. What about you, Woods?”

Lexa nodded enthusiastically, and Clarke broke out into a grin.

Abby smiled quietly to herself. It was therapeutic to see the two of them so obviously in love. It reminded her of Jake. With a pang in her heart and a sniff, she turned to her office. “When will you be by to pick up young…Clexa? I’m assuming you’re sleeping with Lexa- I mean, at Lexa’s.” Abby stuttered.

Clarke reddened, and Lexa glanced away. “Six?”

“Great. I’ll take her to the park. Read her a few books.” Abby drawled.

“Thanks mom! Love you!” Clarke excused herself with a quick hug. Abby leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Bye, baby.”

As they turned to leave, Abby chided. “Woods! Over here, now.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up, but Lexa obeyed, a worried look on her expression.

Abby wrapped her free arm around Lexa and kissed her head as well, smiling when she saw Lexa’s lips bloom into a shy smile.

“Have fun, kids. Woods, see me in my office if your knee hurts, okay?”

Lexa nodded, and the two were off, baby somewhat forgotten.

They really were teenagers, still.

* * *

 

“So, Griff,” she turned at the familiar voice, Murphy smirking at her from above a pitcher of orange juice, a common sight during the delinquent brunch, “you got any plans to ask your girl to Sadie’s yet?”

Clarke opened her mouth, then frowned. 

“That’s soon?” She’d been so stressed, what with Kane’s and her mother’s persistence of therapy―the former sitting with the latter over with Aurora―as well as her scholarship art pieces that she hadn’t had much time for anything.

“Keep up, Clarke,” Octavia laughed, “I’ve already got my plan for Linc all laid out.”

“I’m still upset you shot down the fireworks idea,” Raven grumbled, and O rolled her eyes. 

“I want him to go to a school dance with me, Rae, not make him explode.”

“He’ll explode when he sees you in your dress anyways, if you catch my drift.” Raven waggled her eyebrows while Octavia coughed and Bellamy, barely recovered from his cold, shot her a scandalized look. 

“Asking doesn’t have to be a big deal, right?” Clarke worried, knowing full well that she’d have to throw something together last-minute, as there was too much on her workload already. Usually the grand gestures were reserved for prom, but what with the enthusiasm of Arkadia students, it was hard to tell that a dance as simple as Sadie’s was exactly that―simple.

“I mean it doesn’t  _ have  _ to be,” Raven sighed, “but it’d be lame if it wasn’t.”

“I was holding out for you to ask me,” Wells sighed wistfully, tone light and teasing, “but alas, your attention has been captured by another.”

“Don’t worry, Wells,” Clarke told him, “you’re still my oldest friend, you’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

“See how she uses the word ‘ _ oldest’  _ instead of ‘ _ best _ ’?” Wells asked to no one in particular. “I see Woods has usurped me yet again.”

“It’s been a long time since our days of marriage in pre-k,” Clarke nodded sadly, “it was good while it lasted, though.”

“It never would’ve worked out anyways, you were horrible about remembering to water the petunias.”

“How’s your kid?” Raven asked after a moment. “Bet it isn’t having as good of a time as Ranya.”

“I’ll have you know my daughter is having a fantastic time visiting her brother Dog,” Clarke responded matter-of-factly, before she frowned. “Where  _ is  _ Ranya, by the way? I thought you had her with you.”

Raven opened her mouth to answer then froze, eyes widening comically.

“Mama G, did you see the bag of flour by the―”

“Oh, you mean the one I used for pancakes?” Abby feigned, and Clarke stifled a laugh as she saw Raven’s face turn chalky. 

“You…” she trailed off, “Ranya…” She placed her head in her hands. “Anya’s gonna kill me.” Abby let her remain in her state of distress for a few moments longer before laughing. 

“Relax, Raven, your ‘baby’ is in your room in the little hammock you made it.”

“Oh thank fuck I nearly had a heart attack.”

* * *

 

“So, Woods.” Lexa turned, somewhat startled, at the sound of a familiar voice. 

“Murphy,” she greeted, “what brings you to my corner of the library?” She’d finished practice around an hour earlier, but Clarke was still holed up in the art room and Lexa didn’t want to disturb her, so the boy’s company wasn’t entirely unwanted. 

“I was just wondering how you’re planning on asking Griff to Sadie’s,” he said, plucking a chocolate-covered strawberry from small tupperware container she had with her, and it was a testimony to how much she liked the snarky delinquent that she didn’t murder him on the spot. 

“Isn’t that the dance where girls ask guys?” Lexa asked. “I just figured Clarke and I wouldn’t go to that one, seeing as neither of us have a lot of spare time at the moment, and, well, neither of us are  _ guys _ .” What with Clarke’s job and scholarship pieces, and Lexa’s preparations for football, both girls had been swamped, and the addition to their little flour baby only added to that, though Clexa was sitting safely in the stroller Lexa had filched from her aunt’s garage to push around the school. 

“Clarke sounds like a guy name, though,” Murphy commented, “I mean, I know I thought Clarke was a boy first day of kindergarten, but she very quickly rectified my ignorance.” Lexa smiled at the thought of young Clarke, sparing a moment to look at Murphy. 

She often forgot that the majority of the delinquents had known each other from a very young age, what with the Griffins and the Blakes being next-door neighbors and the majority of them having gone to the same elementary school. The odd ones out were Monty and Jasper, who’d taken advanced classes together―though Lexa remembered Clarke mentioning something about the former’s ballet lessons with the Blakes and Murphy―and Raven, who they’d been introduced to in their freshman year, but still acted as though she’d grown up with the others. 

“So what you’re saying is I should ask Clarke?” Lexa repeated, and Murphy nodded, moving to steal another strawberry but relenting when Lexa lightly slapped his hand away. 

“Better make it good, because I’ve heard a couple of guys praying that Clarke asks them,” Murphy deadpanned, and Lexa honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, “so you best get a move on it before she turns her attention elsewhere, I know Jaha in particular was a bit heartbroken that Clarke wasn’t going to ask him.”

It takes Lexa a moment to put a face to the name, at first assuming the boy besides her had meant their rather…  _ lackluster  _ principal… before she conjures up the image of the manager of the Dropship, broad-shouldered with kind eyes who she knew to be Clarke’s oldest friend. 

“And I know for a fact,” Murphy continued, “that there are quite a few younger girls who are trying to muster up the courage to ask you, and you best have a good reason to break all those poor innocent hearts.” Lexa pulled a face and Murphy laughed, eyes dancing with mischief. 

“You’re full of shit,” Lexa told him bluntly. 

“Oh, how you wound me, Woods,” he responded dryly, clutching at his heart, “I may not know how to draw giraffe legs, but I know how to listen when I hear people gossiping.”

“What is it with you and giraffes?” Lexa sighed. “And by listening you mean eavesdropping?” Murphy tastefully decided to ignore Lexa’s second statement, and instead began to launch into an elaborate explanation of how giraffes, as a species, were somehow involved with the Illuminati that had Lexa lost and confused within moments. 

“Hey babe.” She turned, smiling, and accepted the kiss that Clarke offered her, taking the escape that the artist provided from the rather confusing conversation easily. “Murphy? What are you doing over here?”

“Just harassing your girlfriend, Clarke, you know me,” he said, taking advantage of Lexa’s lapse in attention to steal another strawberry, “telling her all sorts of embarrassing things about you, like how you broke your arm in Miss Whittaker's class.” Clarke turned bright red and Murphy smirked.

“You swore we’d never speak of that again,” Clarke scowled. 

“Yeah, well, I’m an asshole,” he grinned cheekily before saluting, and was gone as quickly as he’d come.

“He didn’t actually, did he?” Clarke worried, and Lexa laughed and shook her head. 

“No,” she pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead as she gathered her things and took hold of Clexa’s stroller. “He was talking about some weird conspiracy theory about giraffes.”

“The one with the Illuminati?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Lexa shook her head, arm snaking its way across Clarke’s waist.

“...so how  _ did  _ you break your arm in Miss Whittaker’s class?”

* * *

 

In a nice change of pace, Clarke and Lexa were at the Griffin residence bustling around the kitchen, Abby having retreated to Kane’s house (Clarke wondered how she and the hellbeast of a dog got along, what with the less-than-warm welcome she and Lexa had received). 

Clarke rifled through some of the playlists on her phone, as cooking was never complete without music, and Lexa smiled when the familiar voice of Freddie Mercury reverberated through the empty hallways. 

“Fan of the classics, huh?” Lexa asked, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s stomach as they swayed slightly to the tune of the music. 

“I was raised on them,” Clarke told her, a small, faraway smile on her face, “my dad said that a daughter that didn’t like Queen couldn’t be a daughter of his at all, so I took to them pretty quickly. He had an old record player that we’d listen to vinyls on all the time.”

“Do you still have it?” Lexa wondered, and Clarke shook her head. 

“No, we still have the vinyls, but I think that my mom sold the record player, too many memories, you know?” Lexa hummed, gauging Clarke’s mood. She didn’t seem sad, just wistful, so she spun the blonde around and kissed her quickly. 

“Smooth moves, Woods,” Clarke grinned, and Lexa bowed. 

“Only for you, m’lady.” 

Almost of their own accord, Lexa’s sock-clad feet started moving, sliding across the hardwood floors and dragging a laughing Clarke with her, the two of them dancing around the kitchen while Lexa kept one eye on the food in the oven. 

“Not too shabby, Woods,” Clarke grinned as Lexa lead her around.

“Of course not,” Lexa scoffed, “my parents had me enrolled in ballroom dancing classes since I was old enough to walk.”

“Of course they did,” Clarke laughed, “I can just imagine little you in a dress, scrunching your nose at your little partner.” Lexa grinned, swooping in to steal another quick kiss as the two of them continued to move, the song smoothly transitioning into  _ Crazy Little Thing Called Love _ . 

“It was Lincoln, actually, but I still pulled faces, he stepped on my toes too many times.” 

“So I’m a better dance partner than Lincoln?” Clarke teased. “That’s a relief, at least.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said seriously, “you are  _ eons _ ahead of Lincoln in any and all competitions that may arise between the two of you.”

“Even football?”

“...maybe not that,” Lexa acquiesced, “but I’ve faith that under my tutelage, you’ll soon be much better than him.” Clarke snorted at that and pressed her face into Lexa’s shirt. 

“Good luck with that, baby, I’m about as athletic as you’re straight.” Lexa made a disgruntled noise and Clarke laughed. 

“You can’t be  _ that  _ bad.”

“You doubt me even after the Miss Whittaker story?”

“I have the utmost faith in you, Clarke Abigail Griffin,” Lexa responded honestly, and Clarke smiled up at her. 

“Have I mentioned today how much I love you, Alexandria Anastasia Woods?”

“Hmmm,” Lexa feigned ignorance, “not that I know of, you’ll have to remind me.” Clarke giggled and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips. 

“I love you, Alexandria Anastasia Woods.” Every word was punctuated by another kiss, though the last one lingered, deepening into something beyond the previous chaste shows of affection, and Lexa hummed contentedly as she hoisted Clarke up from under her butt, Clarke’s legs wrapping around her waist without a second thought. 

“And I love you, Clarke, light of my life, my sunshine,” Lexa breathed back, having pulled away for a brief moment to breathe, “speaking of, I was wondering if you’d do me the extreme honor of―”

Clarke cut her off with another kiss that left Lexa breathless, and, before she could recover, Clarke exhaled:

“Will you go to Sadie’s with me, baby?” Lexa pouted, knowing full well that Clarke  _ knew  _ she’d been about to ask. 

“I wanted to ask you,” she complained, and Clarke laughed. 

“I know, baby, but you just weren’t quick enough.” Clarke’s eyes were dancing with amusement. 

“Must’ve had something to do with the goddess distracting me,” Lexa reasoned, and she grinned at the faint color that rose in Clarke’s cheeks.

“Is that a yes?”

“With dancing skills like yours? It was never a question,” Lexa answered, peppering Clarke’s face with more kisses as she swayed, Clarke pressed tightly into her to the beat of whichever Queen song was playing, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

“I’m gonna have to put you down now, though, I think I can smell dinner burning.”

* * *

 

As the dance approached, a few nights before the championships, Lexa found her schedule getting more and more hectic with each passing second. Clarke was holed up in the art classroom on most days, finishing her mysterious scholarship piece.

Lexa, on the other hand, was exhausting herself day in and day out on the field, working her team to the max to ensure their chances of winning. When she wasn’t on the field with the team, they were barricaded in Titus’ office, watching tapes of the rival team play.

Shadow Valley High was something to behold.

They had just finished their last tape review session, and Lexa was making her way to the senior parking lot, tired, freezing in the March rain, and missing Clarke. Clarke hadn’t slept over as of late, but she said she’d swing by Lexa’s for dinner with the family.

Lexa just hoped she’d get there before Clarke to protect her from Anastasia’s questioning. She meant well, but as a corporate professional, she often forgot that she couldn’t just interrogate her way through things.

Lexa had pulled her hoodie up, eyes on the soaked pavement as she bumped straight into a shorter figure. She nearly jumped back in surprise.

“Charlotte?” Lexa gasped amidst the pouring rain. She glanced at her watch, eyes widening. “It’s six! What are you still doing here? Outside, no less!”

Charlotte’s heart was exploding merely because Lexa was talking to her. This was a great day, after all.

“Lexa!” Charlotte attempted to fix her soaking hair, body shivering. “I….I’m just hanging out!” She lied, leaning against the flagpole.

Lexa’s eyebrows were up in surprise. “Hanging out? In the middle of a storm?”

“…Yeah.” Charlotte nodded. “I like the rain.”

Her shivers wracked her body once more.

Lexa registered the shivers and in a split second, she was stripping off her hoodie, handing it to Charlotte. “Here.” She murmured kindly. “You’re wearing a tank top!”

Lexa, on the other hand, had the sense to wear a thermal shirt under her hoodie.

“I….I….” Charlotte’s teeth chattered as she felt a grin spread on her face. She got to wear Lexa’s hoodie. It was the greatest day she’d had in a long time. But oh, no. She was wearing a tanktop. She couldn’t let Lexa think she was an idiot! “It wasn’t supposed to rain until four!” She protested.

Lexa nodded, blinking. “So…you didn’t plan on staying till six, did you, Charlotte?”

Charlotte froze. Oops. She’d forgotten how sharp Lexa was. “…No.” She admitted wearily.

“Okay.” Lexa sighed. “Let’s get you home, huh?”

Charlotte gaped. “What? Really?”

“Really.” Lexa smiled, ushering her towards the car.

“Thank you!” Charlotte beamed. “Thank you thank you thank you!” She ran to put her bag in the trunk Lexa had just popped open, while Lexa frowned behind her.

Who could forget their child at school?

Charlotte was so busy taking in Lexa’s perfume from her warm, soft hoodie, that she didn’t realize Lexa had entered beside her, starting the car up.

“Where do you live, Charlotte?” Lexa asked gently.

“South side.” Charlotte informed her as she recited her address.

Lexa nodded, trying not to show any signs of what she was thinking. How could such a preppy girl come from such a…less preppy…area? Not that Lexa was judging, of course. It was just a surprise.

“So…” Charlotte began leaning back in her seat. “You haven’t been in for tutoring much.”

“Sorry.” Lexa apologized. “It’s just…the championship, and life…It’s all been really busy.”

Charlotte nodded, trying not to look as downcast as she felt. “So…Sadie’s is coming up.” She mumbled, bouncing her knee somewhat awkwardly.

Lexa chuckled. “It is. I’d nearly forgotten about it.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Oh! So you didn’t ask Clarke?”

Lexa shook her head. “She asked me! It was funny.”

“Oh.” Charlotte nodded, watching as Lexa maneuvered the car down the misty path. “So you two are in love, huh?”

Lexa sighed wistfully. “We are.” She murmured. “Though, as a senior role model, I’m not sure I should encourage that.” She grinned, and Charlotte beamed right back.

“But…that’s okay. We’re friends, right?” Charlotte queried. “You and I?”

Lexa smiled genuinely. “Sure we are. You listen to my ramblings about literature.”

Charlotte relaxed momentarily, but then tensed as Lexa pulled up to the house. It was small, ramshackle. The lights were off, and the rain battered against it. Lexa frowned. “Charlotte? Is anyone home?”

Charlotte shook her head. “Uh…nope!” She replied hastily, suddenly flinging the door open. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Charlotte? Wait, your bag’s in the trunk.” Lexa called after her, slipping into the rain with a sigh as she popped the trunk, tossing the bag over her shoulder. “Wait up!”

Charlotte paused by the door like a deer caught in headlights. “No, Lexa, thanks! It’s fine! Bye!” Charlotte’s voice was pleading. She looked almost…frightened.

Lexa’s gaze softened. “Charlotte?” She murmured, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Is everything alright?”

Just then, the door swung open.

Lexa froze, shoulders squaring, jaw tightening. Before her, completely broken and unthreatening, was Dax Mulligan. His face bore several bandages, his arm in a sling. He looked pale, and unwell.

Lexa gasped, speaking through gritted teeth. “Mulligan?!”

Charlotte flinched. “Lexa, no, it’s okay- he’s my brother!”

Lexa froze once more, jaw dropping.

Brief moments flashed across her mind.

Mostly, Dax’s homophobic comments, the threats he made while he was beating the hell out of Aden.

Did he not know about his own sister?

“But…” Lexa blinked. “You’re Charlotte Michaels…I….”

“Not legally.” Charlotte muttered, cheeks rosy as she hung her head. “I…you should probably go.”

Dax hadn’t said a word the entire time, looking entirely too startled by Lexa to move.

“No…” Lexa grit her teeth. “I…I can’t leave you with him.”

“Lexa!” Charlotte hissed. “It’s okay. Really. It’s not...he’s not...things are different. Things changed, since you...you…” 

Lexa couldn’t believe it. Nothing made sense to her, in that moment. “I...you…” She stuttered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

Charlotte shook her head, looking mortified. “Please, just…” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “...We won’t press charges, okay?” She murmured quietly. “...Our mom couldn’t even afford the hospital bill. Dax won’t…he hasn’t even been back to school, yet. You should probably go…” 

Lexa was gaping after Charlotte. She looked her dead in the eyes, virid fires raging from their dormant peace. “Are you alright, Charlotte?” 

Charlotte nodded, and when Lexa searched her eyes, she had the gut feeling that Charlotte was being truthful. “I promise, Lexa. Thank you for understanding.” She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, and Lexa froze, stunned. 

She was thanking her? 

After everything Lexa had just learned...none of it made sense. She felt a sick, twisted knot in her stomach. “I….” 

“Your sweater!” Charlotte remembered, moving to peel it off. 

“Keep it.” Lexa shook her head, and Charlotte ignored the way her heart skipped a beat. 

“You have my number from tutoring, right?” Lexa asked quietly. 

Charlotte nodded, heart racing a mile a minute. 

“If you...need anything. At all. At any time, ever….just tell me, okay?” Lexa whispered. 

“Yeah.” Charlotte nodded, biting back a smile. “Okay.”  

* * *

 

When Lexa walked into the home of her aunt and uncle, there was still a small, confused frown planted firmly on her face, lips tugged downwards and eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. Of all the familial connections she would have assumed for Charlotte, Dax Mulligan would definitely be on the bottom of the list.

Charlotte, while a bit creepy at times, was a bright bubble of energy, innocent and full of life and spirit. She’d never been secretive about her sexuality, though perhaps that was only when she was around Lexa. Either way, brother and sister (the fact still utterly befuddled Lexa), were polar opposites. Where Charlotte was kind, Dax was malicious, where she was soft he was brash and demanding. It made no sense.

“Babe?”

Lexa turned, frown pulling upwards at the sight of her girlfriend, who pressed a soft kiss to her cheek in greeting.

“Rough practice?”

“Hm?” Lexa shook her head. “No, practice was fine.” Clarke looked at her for a long moment, confusion evident in her own eyes. 

“Let’s get you dried up and you can tell me about what’s got you in a thinking mood,” she said, before leading Lexa through the halls to the guest house that she’d made her home, moving around silently as Clarke threw a warm, fluffy towel over her shoulders. 

“I took Charlotte home today,” Lexa said after warming up. 

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Lexa continued, “she was sitting out in the rain, I think her parents forgot her.” Clarke understood, then, at least partly, why Lexa was so upset. The elder Woods child had an aching heart for others with neglectful parents (even though hers were making an attempt to repent for their prior absence in her and Aden’s life) and Charlotte would be no different. 

“That was good of you to do,” Clarke encouraged. 

“You’ll never believed who answered the door.”

“Who?”

“Dax Mulligan.”

Clarke froze in the middle of her ministrations, ceasing her rubbing of the towel over Lexa’s rain-showered skin.

“What was Dax Mulligan doing at Charlotte Michaels’ house?”

“That’s the thing,” Lexa pointed out, “her last name isn’t Michaels. It’s Mulligan.” Clarke, too, frowned, as the new depth to the situation began to become clear to her. 

“Oh no,” she breathed softly, “poor thing.”

“We can’t press charges,” Lexa said with conviction, “I’d love nothing more than to see Dax Mulligan suffer, but Charlotte would suffer, too, and she doesn’t deserve that. God, what she must have to go through, with that, that  _ monster  _ for a brother.” She took a deep breath when Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s arm, steadying her. 

“She said her mom couldn’t even pay for his hospital bill,” Lexa whispered again, “god, Clarke, think of how much she’s suffered already because of what I did―”

“Hey, hey,” Clarke cut in, voice calm and soothing, “you’re good, Lexa, breathe with me.” Lexa blinked harshly a few times before things came into focus again. “You with me, love?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, “I’ll have to speak to my parents about this…” she trailed off. “Dax may be an asshole, but I’m not going to let Charlotte suffer just because of who her brother is.”

“Let’s go talk to them, then,” Clarke suggested, “Aden will be relieved, I don’t think he wanted to press charges in the first place.” The two of them walked out of Lexa’s haven together, the soft tunes of a melody on the piano drifting through the air.

“Your mother?” Clarke asked as the two of them headed in the direction of the grand piano in its solitary room that Clarke hadn’t once seen played in her time with Lexa. 

“Mhm,” Lexa agreed noncommittally. 

“I didn’t know anyone actually played it,” Clarke confessed, “I thought that it was just there for decoration.” Lexa raised an eyebrow and smiled softly at her girlfriend. 

“ _ Everyone  _ in our family plays, Clarke, it’s practically tradition,” she pulled a face, “I wasn’t a big fan of practicing, though, I rather hated it.” Her mood sobered again, however, as they reached Anastasia, whose elegant fingers, reminiscent of Lexa’s own, glided over the pristine ivory keys, lost in her own little world. 

“Alexandria,” she greeted, head turning, though her fingers continued plucking away at the notes, “what can I do for you?” 

“We can’t press charges on Dax,” she announced, without preamble, and the hands that had been moving gracefully across the piano stopped just as suddenly, the older woman’s attention now fully devoted to her daughter. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. “Alexandria, what he did to your brother―”

“It’s inexcusable, I know,” Lexa cut her off, “but mother, his mom couldn’t even pay his hospital bills, it’s obvious they’re struggling financially as it is. And he has a sister, a girl named Charlotte, Aden’s age, and she’s already struggling, and we can’t just…” she trailed off, huffing. 

“What’s that you always say with dad?” Lexa started. “Blood must not have blood.”

“Blood must not have blood,” Anastasia echoed back at her daughter. 

“So, if we were to press charges, that goes against your philosophy on life,” Lexa argued, “and Charlotte doesn’t deserve to suffer for the actions of her brother. She’s a good kid, mom.” Anastasia peered up at her curiously, and then looked back at Clarke, before smiling softly. 

“You’re right,” she said, “it would be hypocritical of us, wouldn’t it.”

“So you won’t press charges?” Lexa asked for clarification.

“No,” Anastasia agreed, “we won’t… and I suppose picking up the medical bill wouldn’t do much harm anyways, seeing as it  _ was  _ our family’s doing that lead him there.” Her words held no malice to them, but Lexa couldn’t help but feel chastised. “I’ll have to discuss this with your father and your aunt, of course, but rest assured, the Mulligans will suffer no further hardships from the Woods family, though I wouldn’t be opposed to making sure that boy serves in community service, or at least attends a seminar on how to be a decent human.”

She stood with a fluidity that Clarke found almost unnerving, before she turned towards her daughter. 

“You should play something, Alexandria,” she said, “don’t let all that practice go to waste, or even worse, forgotten.”

“I don’t think I’d forget thirteen years of lessons, mother,” Lexa sighed exasperatedly, but there was a hint of affection behind her reluctance.

“Are you any good?” Clarke asked teasingly, and Lexa grinned. 

“I mean, I’d assume so, I’ve been told by someone that I have pretty magical fingers.” Clarke flushed slightly but leaned down to kiss her girlfriend softly, moving to sit next to her on the piano bench, side flush against Lexa’s. 

“Dazzle me, Woods.”

“Your wish is my command, sunshine.”

From the very first note, Clarke was entranced. 

When her father hadn’t been listening to classical rock, he’d often let the works of Beethoven, Vivaldi, Mozart, and other famous composers play as he worked, so Clarke had at least an appreciation for classical music. There was something about the simplicity of just a piano, yet also the complexity of the notes, the composition of it all, that sucked a person in and made their heart ache. 

Regardless of her previous reluctance to play, Lexa seemed to have lost herself in the music, features softened inexplicably, head swaying as her fingers busied themselves fluttering around the ivory as though they owned it. 

It was a sad song, but it was beautiful, and Clarke could feel the hope running underneath the melody, a gentle motif that grew and grew and grew until it overtook the melody in a crescendo, staccato beats strengthening in volume. 

Clarke didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a tear fall onto her hand, and as the notes tapered off to a soft conclusion, Lexa turned to look at her girlfriend. 

“That bad, huh? You could’ve said something and I would’ve stopp― _ oomf _ .”

Lexa’s words were cut off as Clarke pulled her in for a kiss, soft and loving and full of promise and so much passion that it left the two girls breathless. 

“If I’d know you would’ve reacted like that, I would’ve played for you a long time ago,” Lexa grinned, and Clarke hugged her tightly, breathing in her girlfriend’s familiar scent. 

“I didn’t know it was possible to fall even more in love with you than I already had,” Clarke whispered against her girlfriend’s neck, “but somehow, you managed it. I love you so much”

“And I love you, Clarke.”

* * *

 

Overall, Sadie’s had been a success, as much as a chaperoned high school dance could be, but what people  _ really  _ looked forward to were the afterparties, and, in true Blake fashion, the house next to the Griffin residence soon found itself bustling with grinding teenagers, stoner rings, and plenty of cheap alcohol and Monty’s moonshine (Raven’s rocket fuel was only consumed by those who had no sense of self-preservation). 

Lexa had been a little wary at the thought of attending a party with all the delinquents in attendance, but Clarke’s reassurances that they’d behave themselves coupled with the fact that Bellamy and Raven had actually been civil to her had convinced her to go (she would do anything Clarke asked of her regardless, but their behavior did help).

In addition, Lexa had established a tentative and somewhat perplexing friendship with John Murphy, to the surprise of both the delinquents and her kru. 

As soon as the two of them walked into the door of the Blake house, he materialized as though out of thin air, causing Lexa to jump slightly. 

“I’m surprised you two actually showed up,” he snarked, “I was sure you’d be locked up in Woods’ sex dungeon.”

“And miss the chance of kicking Octavia’s ass in a shots competition?” Clarke grinned. “Not a chance.”

“I dunno, Griff, I think she and Forrest could give you and Woods a run for your money in body shots.”

Lexa scoffed. “Lincoln? Yeah right. I’ve been able to drink him under the table since freshman year.”

“I think the only couple who could really compete with us are you and Emori, Murphy,” Clarke grinned, waggling her eyebrows, “you up for it?” Murphy scoffed and motioned to his cup. 

“I’m drinking rocket fuel, the last time I mixed this shit with tequila I vomited four times. No thanks.”

“Rocket fuel?” Lexa murmured as the two of them moved forward, greeting other partygoers as they walked. 

“Raven’s special mix,” Clarke told her, “it’s pretty potent stuff, I wouldn’t recommend drinking it if you want to remember anything that happens tonight.”

“Well this is a familiar sight,” Anya grinned, walking up to the two of them, “the last time the two of you were at a party here together, you finally pulled your heads out of your asses and tangoed with your tongues.” Lexa pulled a face at her choice of words and Clarke snorted. 

“ _ Tangoed with our tongues? _ What are you, five?”

“I’m a master wordsmith, what can I say,” Anya grinned, a half-consumed cup of rocket fuel in hand. “You should have seen her the morning after your little midnight escapades, Griffin, it was embarrassing. She was asleep, in her bed, with her hand down her pants moaning your name, I was pretty convinced she’d actually managed to bring you home what with all the―”

“―okay, that’s enough, An,” Lexa interrupted, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“No I want to hear this story,” Clarke grinned, but Lexa pulled her away from her cousin before she could embarrass her further. 

“I’d rather hear embarrassing stories of you from your delinquents,” Lexa muttered, and Clarke pulled a face. 

“After Murphy made you ask about little Clarke’s proficiency at breaking her arm? Yeah I don’t think so.” Lexa grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, grinning. 

“I think little Clarke was pretty cute.”

“Don’t mention that to my mom, she’s got archives of home videos…  _ no _ , Alexandria Woods, you cannot ask her to show them to you.” Lexa pouted but didn’t say anything more, instead choosing to follow her girlfriend around the house.

Monty had just finished singing on the established karaoke stage, where a good chunk of the partygoers had gathered to listen to each other and sway in an alcohol induced haze.

“Who’s next?!” Octavia, ever the leader of her own parties, announced into the microphone Monty had just dropped to raging applause. “Is that- Griff?!”

Clarke froze in Lexa’s arms, eyes widening. “Uh…”

“Grif-fin! Grif-fin!” The cacophony of drunken shrieks and applause only grew louder with each passing second.

Lexa felt Clarke go inexplicably rigid, pressing back into Lexa weakly.

Lexa frowned, despite the cheers, leaning down to brush her lips against Clarke’s cheek, resting at her ear. “You okay?” She asked.

Clarke sucked in a breath and gave her a brave, valiant little nod before stepping forward to plentiful cheers.

Lexa watched with a cocked brow. She didn’t really know that Clarke was much of a singer. Sometimes, in the midst of their heady whirlwind of a romance, she’d forget how quickly they’d fallen in love. There was so much about Clarke to know.

However, since they had spent just about every second together when possible, Lexa hadn’t missed the slight slouch to Clarke’s demeanor and the quiver in her tone as she quietly detached herself from Lexa, not at all drunk enough to be her fratboy self.

Clarke murmured her song choice to Octavia, who grinned and set about playing it.

Lexa watched, entranced, as Clarke took the mic and scanned the crowd with her inquisitive blue gaze.

The first soft notes of guitar filled the air, and everyone faced Clarke, alert and apparently very excited. She brushed a blonde wavy strand of hair behind her ear and took in a breath, steadying herself.

No sound ever came out.

The cue was obvious. Clarke was supposed to be singing.

But instead, her eyes locked with Lexa, and panic coursed through her veins. How could she possibly sing in front of Lexa after she’d learned that her girlfriend was a fucking musical prodigy? How could she ever have thought that she’d been good? Or, at the very least, alright?

No one laughed. The atmosphere was friendly, drunken and easy-going enough that Bellamy was able to save Clarke rather smoothly. Slipping behind her, he took the mic from her hands and shot the crowd a grin. “Showtunes, anyone?”

They booed him playfully, and Lexa allowed herself a small smile. That was a positive, in her book. 

She watched as Clarke hopped off the center of their makeshift stage, into the crowd, nervously avoiding eye-contact with Lexa. Instead, she tapped Monty and Jasper on their shoulders, asking them something Lexa couldn’t quite make out over Bellamy’s ungodly wailing.

Clarke merely glanced over her shoulder at Lexa with an apologetic look. She held up her hands, both palms out, motioning for ten minutes.

Lexa winked at her to show her she could take all the time she needed, figuring she needed space. She tried not to frown at what had just happened. It worried her, that Clarke still got nervous around her. Yes, her heart skipped a beat whenever she was with the blonde, that would never change. But the intensity of her discomfort was unnerving. Had Lexa done something wrong, to lead her astray like that? To make her feel insecure?

It was certainly something they’d have to address.

For now, however, Lexa reminded herself that she came to have fun, and forget about all the stressful applications, scholarships, and issues coming her way in the next few weeks.  

“So, none of Monty and Jasper’s famous herb for the commander?” Lexa turned to find herself once more in the company of Murphy, with a second cup in his hand that he pushed towards Lexa. 

“Not during football season, no.”

“It’s moonshine, not rocket fuel, don’t worry.” She smiled and took a since, grimacing slightly at the taste. “You get used to it.”

“Dear god I hope not,” Lexa muttered before taking another sip, “this tastes like ass.”

“And you would know that, would you, Woods?” Murphy grinned, and she rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly. 

“Just because I tolerate you doesn’t mean I wouldn’t beat your ass, Murphy.”

“Oh, I’m shaking out of my skin,” he deadpanned, taking another swig of his drink, “honestly you aren’t as intimidating as you think you are.”

“Excuse me?” Lexa scowled. “I’m the  _ commander _ .”

“Yeah, but I’ve seen you around Clarke, it’s hard to see you as intimidating after I’ve seen you following her around like a lost, lovesick puppy.”

“I’m not a lovesick puppy,” she grumbled, and Murphy gave her a long-suffering look before patting her shoulder slowly. 

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England.” 

“Asshole.”

“That’s my middle name,” Murphy shot back cheekily and Lexa raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? I thought it was Frederick, unless Kane’s attendance sheet was lying to me,” at his resulting scowl, Lexa grinned, “perks of being an aide, my friend.”

“Oh, so we’re friends now? I thought you just tolerated me.”

“Ask me again after I’ve had a second cup of moonshine, then we’ll see.”

The delinquents actually weren’t bad company with Murphy’s ongoing commentary about how idiotic they all were. She learned a lot about the group of the friends just by listening to Murphy speak as he threw empty red solo cups at them when they went up for karaoke. Clarke had yet to make a reappearance, likely still in the clouds with some of her friends, but the sarcastic boy besides her was entertainment enough. 

Soon enough, almost half an hour had passed, with Lexa listening in to Murphy’s commentary, as well as observing Anya and Raven. The two had been entirely too awkward the whole evening, and with one shared glance with Lincoln, Lexa realized it was her familial duty to help Anya out. 

As soon as she found out what Clarke was up to. 

“Oh look, here come Thing One and Thing Two, so Clarke shouldn’t be far behind.”

True to his word, Monty came stumbling onto the makeshift stage to sing to whatever song was popular on the radio at the time, and Lexa was caught by surprise at the sound of his voice, which could actually hold a tune, as opposed to most of the teenagers who’d chanced karaoke. Jasper had chosen to saunter, rather ridiculously, up to a group of cheerleaders who seemed entirely too amused at his abysmal attempts at flirting. 

To be fair, he’d asked Lexa for lessons on picking up cheerleaders.  _ How to get yourself laid 101, by Lexa Woods  _ was what he so eloquently titled the imaginary course. 

Clarke scowled and punched his arm, effectively shooing him away, making a comment under her breath about how artists were a much more rewarding pursuit. 

Lexa absolutely had to agree. 

Shortly thereafter, Lexa caught sight of blonde hair and blue eyes as Clarke crossed the room slowly, smiling lazily at her girlfriend. 

“Hey babe,” she grinned, and Lexa stifled a laugh before pulling Clarke into her lap for a kiss. 

“Hey to you, sunshine.”

“And that’s officially my cue to leave,” Murphy grumbled, “you two are gross, honestly.”

“Love you too, Murph,” Clarke called over her shoulder, before turning her full attention back to Lexa, “you have really pretty eyes.” Lexa laughed before kissing her girlfriend again. 

“You have really pretty eyes as well, Clarke,” she responded seriously. 

“Really?” Clarke smiled bashfully and batted her eyelashes.

Lexa grinned. “Just how high are you, Griffin?”

Clarke’s grin was back instantly. “Sorry.” She mumbled in Lexa’s ear. “I wanted to unwind. Relax. School’s a bitch, you know?”

Lexa snorted, nodding her head. “You okay? Need anything? Wanna go home?”

Clarke shook her head slowly. “Mmmm just thirsty.” She reached for the cup in Lexa’s hand, downing the fresh beer Lexa had been handed in one fell swoop. “…Thanks.” She dabbed at her mouth with the back of her hand.

Lexa watched with wide eyes. “Clarke? Did you just-”

“That’s not her first time being crossfaded.” Octavia supplied from behind them with a smirk. “I mean, she’s not partygirl Griff for nothing.”

Lexa cocked a sculpted brow once more. “Full of surprises, aren’t we?”

Clarke had opted to ignore the conversation, leaning back into Lexa’s embrace. “They’re pathetic.” She said out loud, with no context at all.

“…Who?” Lexa asked, shaking her head as Octavia refilled Clarke’s cup with beer. This was going to end with Clarke hurling all night if she didn’t keep an eye on things.

“Them.” Clarke smirked, jerking her head to where Anya and Raven were awkwardly chatting in the corner.

Anya was leaning against the wall, trying to look cool and unaffected, while Raven downed a drink, supposedly trying to impress her.

“…Ranya.” Clarke murmured the word a few times, as if tasting it off her lips, sending it into the air. “…Catchy.”

“What about Branya?” Lexa inquired.

“Looks like the ‘B’ in Branya is focusing on schoolwork, rather than dating, this time around.” Lincoln chimed in, arms on Lexa’s shoulders, leaning down.

“Oh?” Lexa inquired. “What rumor mill has this come from?”

Clarke glanced up at Lincoln with an adorably curious face as well.

“Basketball Sundays.” Lincoln smirked. “Shirtless, might I add.”

Lexa made a face. “Thank you, for the nightmarish visual.”

Clarke smirked. “We should play shirtless basketball.” She turned, dragging her lips against Lexa’s cheek to whisper in her ear. “…Maybe…braless….” She husked.

Lexa’s cheeks burned red. “…Clarke.” She choked out.

Clarke smirked knowingly, rising off Lexa’s lap. “Dance with me baby.” She half pleaded, half commanded.

Lexa was a slave to Clarke’s whim.

* * *

 

“So….” Raven drawled out as she eyed Anya with a cautious look. “…I put Ranya to bed, so-”

“It’s a fucking sack of flour, Reyes. Cut the crap.” Anya snorted.

Raven glanced away, biting her lip. Anya had to remember to breathe at the sight. She’d forgotten the feelings she’d buried since the incident with Lexa. Remembering was a painful torture.

“Shit, Anya, you need a drink.” Raven mumbled.

Anya sighed, realizing how hostile she was being, and decided to tone it down considerably. “Sorry.” She shrugged. “I’m the designated driver for those two.” She jerked her head towards Clarke and Lexa, who were dancing amongst the crowd, swaying effortlessly and timelessly to what seemed to be their own beat.

It annoyed Anya. Not because she wasn’t happy for them both, because god, she was. It was more the fact that she was envious of what they had. A love so perfect, so passionate, so pure. Sure, they were together for months, but anyone with eyes could see that they were soulmates.

Anya hated not knowing how she felt.

Worse yet, she hated knowing and not doing a single thing to rectify it, or at least act on her feelings.

“Reyes.” Anya sighed, shaking her head. “I was wondering if…Nevermind.”

Raven perked up, eyes glinting with hope. “No, An….wait. What were you going to say?”

Anya smiled very slightly at Raven’s eagerness. It all just felt right, this time. Indra always taught her to go with her gut feeling. “I was going to say…You know how there’s a game on Friday night?”

Raven smirked. “Yeah…that little thing called the championship, huh?”

Anya nodded without missing a beat. “Well…I was thinking that maybe, um…” It was unusual for Anya to stutter at all. Raven was floored.

Just then though, right in time to ruin the magic of the moment, Octavia backed into Raven, sending her “rocket fuel” splashing across Anya’s torso.

“Fuck.” Raven and Anya hissed at the same time.

Octavia was cheekily smirking at Raven, nudging her forward. “Oh, shit! My bad, Rae. Too many shots. Think you can show her where to get cleaned up?”

Raven fought the urge to tackle Octavia to the ground, and with burning cheeks, grabbed hold of Anya’s toned bicep. “C’mon, An. Let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Anya grunted a non-committal reply, still shocked from the beverage dousing her chest.

“Fuck.” Raven sighed as she grabbed a towel. “My friends are fucking idiots.”

Anya licked her lips, opting not to respond. “…It’s fine.”

Raven looked mortified. “I mean…they know I like you, and they’re being dicks about it, but-”

“-wait.” Anya breathed, “Stop.”

Raven, who’d been gently dabbing at her shirt, froze.

“You what?”

“Nothing.” Raven muttered, rinsing the towel under the flow of water from the faucet.

“Rae.” Anya sighed, and Raven went red at the nickname, heart skipping a beat. “I appreciate what you’ve done.”

Raven blinked in surprise. “…Dabbing at your rack with a towel?”

Anya bit back a smirk. “Trying, to be better. Changing. I like that.”

Raven shook her head. “I shouldn’t have ever done what I did, but An I just…It’s been rough for me, too, and-”

Anya silenced Raven with a chaste kiss, dazing the slightly shorter girl, the towel dropping to their feet. Raven pulled away, eyes fluttering open, lips parted in a silent gasp.

“Does this mean-”

“No.” Anya bit her lip. “…It means we’re taking things slow, Reyes. Think you can be a gentlewoman for now?”

Raven smirked. “…Can I at least finish drying your boobs?”

Anya snorted and rolled her eyes, but the feeling of awkwardness between them had dissipated considerably. 

* * *

 

Lexa had gone to fetch Anya to leave when she’d felt hands grabbing her ass, entirely unsubtle in their motive, 

She was about to turn around to deck her groper, who’d now added lips on her neck, until she heard a familiar voice in her ear. 

“Hey sexy.” Clarke’s tone was so undeniably tainted with the haze of being under the influence, and Lexa had to bite back a laugh. 

“Clarke…” Lexa smirked. “You’re groping me.” 

“You’re just really hot.” Clarke whined sloppily, causing Lexa to turn around to steady her, arms slipping around her waist. 

“You are out of it, huh?” Lexa murmured, eyes taking in Clarke’s tired gaze. 

“Shots. Dance competition, which I totally won. Then I missed you.” Clarke informed her of the events that had taken place since Lexa had left Clarke in the capable hands of Lincoln and Octavia to track Anya down, since she’d conveniently disappeared with Reyes. 

“Nice. We should probably get you home, huh?” Lexa murmured, eyes locking with Anya’s over several heads. 

“Does that mean I get to take you home?” Clarke smirked, and despite her state, it was a gorgeous site. 

Lexa grinned. “Well...Since we’re dating, I’d say so.” She chuckled, pulling Clarke into her embrace. 

Anya came over, wearing a stupid smile that Lexa recognized as a telltale sign of love. “You two ready to go?” 

Lexa smirked. “What, no- ‘ _ Ugh, you lovebirds disgust me _ ’ tonight?” 

Anya shrugged. “What can I say, Lex? It’s been a good night.” 

Clarke nodded her agreement, lazily leaning on Lexa’s shoulder. 

Anya grinned at Clarke’s state. “So, the famous partygirl made her appearance, huh?” 

Clarke’s only response was, “You have a hot cousin, Lexa.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes while Anya blushed slightly, smirk in place as she led them out the door, to her car. “I like her like this.” 

“Shut up, Anya.” 

By the time Anya had parked, Clarke, who’d been sprawled out in the backseat in Lexa’s lap, sat forward, announcing her hunger rather loudly. 

“Munchies.” Anya smirked as she shut her door. “Good luck getting food quietly at three in the morning.” 

Lexa snorted a laugh and lifted Clarke up rather easily, carrying her bridal style into the house. “What are you in the mood for, Clarke?” She whispered softly. 

“Chips. No! Cookies. No...a burrito. Wait...mac and cheese.” Clarke hummed thoughtfully to herself, mostly. 

Lexa cocked a brow. “...Mac and Cheese it is…” She smirked amusedly, sitting Clarke on the counter as she quietly pulled out a box of the microwavable ones she and Clarke ate during junk-food study sessions for the SAT’s. 

Clarke just watched her with a dopey smile as she grabbed a few utensils and napkins before nudging Clarke softly, telling her to make her way to Lexa’s guest house. 

By the time Lexa had shut the door, Clarke was slumped on the floor, humming to herself as she peeled back the wrap over the mac and cheese container, digging in with her fork. 

Lexa shucked off her jacket, moving to strip her shirt for bed, when she felt Clarke’s eyes on her, pausing mid bite, eyes wide as a deer in headlights. 

“You’re hot.” Clarke informed her affectionately, smiling as she did so. “Like...I have the hottest girlfriend in school. That’s crazy.” 

Lexa scoffed. “No, you’re wrong. I have the hottest girlfriend in school.” 

Clarke smirked, downing a bite of the mac and cheese with a little smile. “...Sorry I ran off tonight.” She suddenly mumbled, taking the tone of a chastised fifth grader. 

Lexa raised a brow. Was it immoral to press Clarke for information while she was like this? She figured as much. “That’s alright. I just hope you had fun, and relaxed a little.” 

Clarke nodded, blowing out a breath. “I sometimes don’t like...anything.” 

Lexa tilted her head curiously. “What do you mean, babe?”

Clarke shrugged loosely, clearly enjoying her food immensely. “I dunno. I just...Everything overwhelms me sometimes. I feel like I’m swimming...in the ocean.” 

Lexa looked utterly confused, trying to follow Clarke’s faded logic. “...Alright.” She hummed. “Tell me more.” 

Clarke nodded obediently. “It’s like...I’m swimming. And, most of the time I’m okay, right? But then...stuff happens. Like my dad. Or Finn. And...then I’m not swimming anymore. And I feel like I’m drowning. And now it’s stupid Kane, and my mom, and art, and…” Clarke trailed off, seemingly losing her train of thought. 

Lexa’s eyes glazed over with affection as she watched Clarke spiral, pouring her feelings out like they weighed and meant nothing at all. If it was cathartic, for Clarke, it was worth it. 

But Clarke wasn’t quite done, it seemed. She blinked thoughtfully. “...And then you came along.” She began, some words slurring, but not enough to impede the meaning she was trying to convey. “...I didn’t like you, at first. You were kind of a bitch.” 

Lexa tried not to smile fondly at that. 

“...But you came and you pulled me out of the water.” Clarke smiled in happiness at her own words. “...And I know I can’t drown when I’m with you.” 

Lexa felt shaken by Clarke’s words. The intensity behind them, unhindered, perhaps intensified by her substance addled state was incredible. Clarke was being completely honest, vulnerable, open and soft. 

“I saw the letter from D.C. University, on your desk.” Clarke admitted meekly, voice suddenly turning heavy. “They really like you, huh?” 

Lexa’s eyes went wide as her heart dropped into her stomach. “I...Clarke. When did you see that?” 

“...When you were in the shower.” Clarke mumbled dejectedly, pushing her plate aside as she bunched her knees up to her chest. “They wanna give you a full ride. So you can go and be their commander.” 

Lexa bit her lip. Clarke hadn’t mentioned a word of this before. She must’ve been hiding it from Lexa for at least a week, now. 

“D.C. U sucks.” Clarke grumbled, wiping at what appeared to be the hints of tears from the corner of her eyes. “I...okay, it’s one of the best schools in the country. But it has no art program...and I can only hope to get into Polis. And that’s really, really, really far away from you.” 

“Oh, Clarke.” Lexa sighed. “Don’t worry about that right now, okay? I promise we’ll work everything out, love.” She knelt down beside Clarke, lifting her to her feet gently. “You should sleep.” She murmured trying to ignore the heartache she felt. 

Clarke nodded, arms wrapping around Lexa, hands digging into Lexa’s back pockets as she buried her face in Lexa’s neck, just wanting the feel of her girlfriend on her. 

“Think you can wash up while I get you something to sleep in, Clarke?” Lexa asked, stroking her hair. 

Clarke nodded, detaching from Lexa slowly. She gave her a tired smile that made Lexa’s heart melt, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Lexa began rummaging through her drawers, finding her old shirts that Clarke loved to sleep in, claiming she loved how they smelled like Lexa. 

Lexa froze, however, when she heard the voices of angels singing. No, Lexa realized, a singular angel. In her bathroom. She stopped, practically crumbling over her dresser as she heard Clarke’s melodic voice drift softly through the bathroom, dancing along the drafts of cool night air that filled the room. 

Lexa found that she was entranced. She couldn’t move, even if she wanted to. Clarke’s voice was warm, delicate, soft and husky. It was incredible. 

Clarke continued to sing as Lexa heard several cabinets opened and shut, likely Clarke pulling out various creams, makeup remover, the like. 

Lexa couldn’t help it. She stepped forward, leaning against the doorframe as her jaw dropped. Clarke was swaying in front of the mirror, humming to herself and singing carelessly, though it sounded well rehearsed and natural. 

Lexa hadn’t known that she had room for more love in her heart, but Clarke was constantly proving her wrong. Clarke was amazing. 

Clarke glanced up and smiled at Lexa, her singing cutting itself off. 

Lexa, like Clarke when she’d played the piano for her, hadn’t realized she’d been crying until she felt a stray tear make its way down her cheek. 

“Don’t cry.” Clarke blinked curiously, stepping forward to wipe away Lexa’s tears despite her somewhat wobbly state. 

“You have the most amazing voice, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, cupping Clarke’s cheeks. 

Clarke blushed, giving Lexa a sheepish smile. “...I was nervous.” She admitted, turning her gaze down to Lexa’s legs to avoid eye contact. “You do everything really...perfectly.” 

Lexa seemed to realize why she’d behaved the way she did earlier at the party, and it felt like another blow to her gut. When would Clarke learn that she was the epitome of perfection? 

Clarke cut off her thoughts with a stray interjection of her own. “I used to sing with my dad, in the mornings.” 

Lexa raised a brow. “Oh?” She breathed softly, grateful that Clarke felt like sharing this intimate piece of knowledge with her. 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded. “Sunday mornings. He’d play a Queen record, sometimes Zeppelin if it was a good morning. We’d dance around the kitchen and make chocolate chip pancakes and wake my mom up way too early.” She closed her eyes, smiling dreamily, as if she were actually experiencing that bliss in the moment. 

Lexa had to wipe at her own tears, which had only increased since Clarke’s little anecdote. 

Clarke’s yawn was what snapped Lexa back to reality. She gently palmed Clarke’s hips, tugging at the hem of her shirt. 

“Can I help you change?” Lexa asked softly. 

Clarke nodded her consent, and had she been a little more sober, she would’ve simultaneously swooned and scoffed at the fact that Lexa had to ask for it. 

“Alright, beautiful.” Lexa murmured, pressing a soft, closed mouth kiss to Clarke’s chest as she slid the shirt off, helping Clarke into the clean, soft t shirt for bed. 

Clarke kicked off her jeans with disdain at how tight they were, and then settled under Lexa’s duvet, watching her as she finished changing. 

Lexa cleaned up, half expecting Clarke to be asleep by the time she returned. When she came back, however, Clarke was staring at the ceiling, hands folded over the covers, patiently awaiting Lexa. 

“You should rest, Clarke.” Lexa whispered as she turned out the light, sliding into the covers. 

“Can’t without you.” Clarke whined softly, attaching herself to Lexa as she rested her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck, their legs entangling beneath the sheets. 

Lexa chuckled. “You’re kind of like a koala.” She murmured, but her grip on Clarke was equally as tight. 

“Lex.” Clarke murmured into her skin. “I don’t want you to leave.” She admitted, though her voice was fading with every syllable. 

“Never, Clarke.” Lexa promised as she pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't been keeping up w/ the hsau blog for updates, there are about 9/10 chapters left of this, at the most, which is wild because it's taken up so much time that I can't imagine not working on it every week. 
> 
> Anywho, kudos to everyone who guessed that flour babies were happening, because you were very right. Also, Lexa and Murphy brotp anyone?


	20. March Part II/April Part I

**** “Lexa?” Clarke’s voice sounded from just outside of her bathroom. “Where is your--  _ Holy shit.. _ .” 

There were some things that one was expected to grow accustomed to in a long term relationship. While most relationships had an initial spark, a lusty and affectionate sort of madness inflicted upon both parties, that was expected to come to an end, in due time. Clarke knew she still got flutters in her stomach every time she saw her girlfriend, and she still had a schoolgirl crush, just as Lexa had with her. 

But nothing was more intense than Clarke’s reaction to watching Lexa work out. Specifically, doing pull-ups on the bar in her doorway, in nothing more than a sports bra and spandex, hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. 

Truly, Clarke was the luckiest woman in the world. She was sure of it. Because before her, in all her sweaty, muscled glory, was a goddess. Smirking at her. 

“Clarke,” Lexa greeted with ease, hoisting herself up as if it were nothing at all, even gracing her with a little smile. 

Clarke’s heart nearly exploded. Why did it suddenly feel like the same excitement of when they weren’t quite dating, longing for each other so desperately, always just out of reach. Clarke loved to admire her then, and Clarke certainly loved to admire her now. 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked, mind numb as she stepped forward to get a better look. 

“Last minute training for Friday’s championship,” Lexa informed her with a cocked brow. “What about you?” 

“...Drooling.” Clarke snorted, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Lexa’s torso, likely weighing her down, but Lexa didn’t seem to mind. She eyed Lexa’s tense abdomen, placing an open kiss against her skin. “You are literally the perfect human.” Clarke groaned. “How is this even possible? How am I dating you?” 

Lexa chuckled, legs wrapping around Clarke, not unlike the first time Clarke had ever seen Lexa do pull-ups. “Look who’s talking, sunshine,” she murmured, moving to lift Clarke. 

“You’ll throw out your back, Lex.” Clarke tsked, wriggling free of her grasp. “You can put those thighs around me some other time.” 

Lexa smirked at Clarke’s brazen little innuendo, releasing her grip as she gracefully came down, flexing her arms in a stretch. 

“Hi,” she murmured, pulling Clarke flush against her body. 

“Hi,” Clarke echoed, leaning in for a kiss. 

Clarke wanted to laugh at the juxtaposition: Lexa, doing pull-ups moments ago with such extreme intensity, then giving her the softest of kisses, brushing her nose against Clarke’s lovingly. She contradicted herself in the sweetest of ways.

“What’s the plan for today?” Lexa asked gently, their foreheads leaning against each other. 

“...Therapy at noon,” Clarke almost growled. Lexa pinched her butt, and when Clarke let out a yelp, Lexa stole a kiss. 

“I hate you,” Clarke grumbled, deepening the kiss. 

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Lexa soothed. “It’s an hour to talk about your feelings… your family… your crushes… anything you want.” Lexa winked. 

“Crushes?” Clarke drawled. “Oh, yeah, I’ll tell her all about Lincoln, and Anya, and--”

“Stop, or I’ll need therapy too,” Lexa grumbled, hands possessively snaking around Clarke’s hips. 

“You have practice, right?” Clarke queried gently. 

“...At noon,” Lexa conceded with a nod. 

Clarke glanced back at the clock by Lexa’s bed. “It’s ten-thirty.” She smirked mischievously. “Carry me to bed, and take everything off. I’m going to ravish you,” she demanded in a faux lofty voice, and Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise as she wasted no time in lifting Clarke up, the two giggling against each other in a messy heap. 

Neither one had mentioned the whole separate university ordeal. 

Maybe because it seemed like the beginning of the end for both of them. 

* * *

 

Clarke’s foot nervously tapped on the floor with every scratch of the pen on her therapist’s paper. She’d been so nervous that she almost repressed the memory altogether.

It didn’t feel like a conversation, a constant ebb and flow of words, strung together to create meaningful phrases. Instead, it felt like an interrogation, with sharp, guarded responses.

Clarke felt as if, by coming here and exposing herself like this, she’d dangled a thread in the air. At any time, at any moment, all the woman before her needed to do was yank down on that thread and she’d unravel, a broken mess on the carpeted floor.

And Clarke Griffin was damn good at repressing her feelings. When Jake passed, and Raven hurt herself in that accident, Clarke didn’t grieve. She toughed it out, like the world had taught her. Grieving was a luxury reserved for those who didn’t have to carry on.

And Clarke most certainly had to carry on, even through the constant back and forth she was suffering now.

She’d expected the conversation to start right with her father, but instead it was an exchange of pleasantries, of basic information. It baffled Clarke to no end.

“Tell me about yourself, Clarke.” The therapist’s voice was soft, inviting. She had soft features and an encouraging smile. It was Dr. Vie, Maya’s mother, and she was as gentle as her daughter in every sense of the word.

It shouldn’t have been hard.  

“What do you want to know?” Clarke inquired, almost defensively.

Vie shrugged. “I have basic info in your file, Clarke. I want to get to know you, if that’s alright. Where do you go to school?”

“Arkadia,” Clarke mumbled. “But something tells me you already knew that.”

Vie gave her a wry smile. “I did. But tell me about your social life. Do you find it easy to get along with your peers?”

Clarke nodded, beginning to tell her about the delinquents, without mentioning their less than legal escapades. She didn’t need to know anything about Jasper and Monty’s pot business (as Jasper had expressed interest in Maya), or Murphy’s cigarette stealing endeavors (even though he didn’t smoke).

“They sound wonderful, Clarke.” Vie nodded. “They seem to enrich your life tremendously.”

Clarke nodded, leaning back in her seat. This wasn’t too terrible.

“…And significant others?”

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly, as she imagined Lexa from that morning, wearing an old jersey, lazily lounging on the couch with Clarke in her arms. “Yes.” She nodded. “Alexandria Woods.”

Vie cocked a brow. “You’re dating Arkadia’s sweetheart.” She hummed.

Clarke grinned, feeling a hot surge of pride in her chest. “Months now.”

“What’s that like? It’s all relevant to you, of course, so if you don’t mind sharing…”

Clarke nodded, taking a breath. “It’s… scary,” she admitted.

“Scary? Why?”

“Well…” Clarke blinked, licking her lips. “I love her. Right off the bat, I should tell you that. She’s my best friend.”

“In the romantic sense?”

“No. She’s… I’m closer to her than I am to anyone else. We genuinely enjoy each other’s company. I mean, the way I let her in… the things I’ve told her…” Clarke shook her head. “--Sorry, that’s off topic.”

“Of course it’s not. She’s a big part of your life, it seems.”

“The biggest.”

“Then she’s relevant. Now, Clarke, if I may… you mentioned a feeling. Being scared, specifically. What about Lexa scares you? It seems you’ve entrusted her with so much. Has she done something to betray that trust?”

Clarke glanced away. “I… don’t see what this has to do with my father,” Clarke grumbled.

“Clarke.” She paused, taking a moment to carefully lay out her words. “One accident doesn’t make or break a person.”

Clarke stilled at those words.

“So, about Lexa. What worries you?”

Clarke knew the answer.

It was the very same one she’d been avoiding since she’d seen the DCU slip. It was the fact, pure and simple, that there was the possibility of a future without Lexa. And what if Lexa didn’t love her as much as she loved Lexa? What if Lexa was okay with folding the present behind her and moving on with her life, full of glitz and glamour and beautiful women, while Clarke had to pick up the pieces of her broken heart?

Lexa was everything to her.

Absolutely everything.

And that terrified someone as independent and headstrong as Clarke.

And she hadn’t realized she’d said all that  _ out loud. _

Dr. Vie nodded several times, pushing her glasses up her nose thoughtfully. “Okay, this is good,” she murmured as Clarke steadied her breathing. “We’re getting somewhere. Have you tried talking to Alexandria about this? It seems to me like she’d be devastated to know she’s a major cause of stress for you, judging by the way you described her.”

“No.” Clarke’s voice was sullen. “How do you tell someone not to do what’s best for them?”

Session one seemed to be full of revelations.

* * *

 

Not one week later, Clarke found herself entering Arkadia High’s locker room on the day of the championship game, just hours away. 

“Are you nervous?” Clarke’s voice echoed across the tall rows upon rows of lockers, empty, save for Lexa’s spot. 

“The Comm--”

“I know, I know.” Clarke smiled fondly, stopping just before where Lexa was seated on the bench, now glancing up into Clarke’s gaze. “The Commander doesn’t get nervous,” she finished for her, hands slipping into Lexa’s hair, scratching at her scalp to relax her. Lexa purred at the action, leaning into Clarke’s hands. 

“How long do I have until warm ups?” Lexa questioned softly, burying her face in Clarke’s covered abdomen.

“Hmmm… an hour,” Clarke murmured with a glance to Jake’s watch, ever in place on her left wrist. “An hour for me to pamper you.” She grinned, straddling the bench so that she was directly in front of Lexa, tilting her chin up. “I’m so proud of you, babe.” 

Lexa looked up in genuine adoration. 

Clarke took a breath, feeling the urge to continue threading the tapestry of her explanation, her journey with Lexa. “Remember the first game I came to?” 

“How could I forget?” Lexa breathed. “I’d been thinking about you all day. And then you bumped into me, wearing a jacket with my number, and you called me cocky, and arrogant.” Lexa smiled fondly, hands lacing with Clarke’s. 

Clarke chuckled. “Okay, true. But you also told me your playing speaks for itself. And while I found you incredibly douchey, I have to agree.” 

Lexa snorted a laugh, and Clarke smiled at her pearly white display. 

“You’re gifted. And every scout has already seen you, so your future is intact, one way or another. But trust your team; they love you. You’re born for greatness, Woods,” she said, sighing when Lexa pulled her forward, onto her lap. 

Lexa was blinking back any tears and emotion, sliding her hands up Clarke’s shirt, pressing against her bare back to bring her closer. Their lips met in a soft, pillowy kiss, accented by the brushing of Lexa’s nose against Clarke. 

“I’m so lucky I met you,” Lexa murmured, emotion heavily lacing her tone. “I remember walking into Crewe’s classroom, and you dropped your notebook. You looked beautiful, as always.” Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s neck, inhaling her scent. “Look at us now.” 

The unspoken question about their college issue hung in the air between them. 

Neither dared to answer it, especially not at such a pivotal time for Lexa, right before the biggest game of her career. 

“I love you.” Clarke hummed happily as she leaned in to press her lips against Lexa’s forehead. “So, so much, Alexandria.” 

Lexa smiled at the name, her smile only growing when Clarke reached for the eyeblack jar, ready to apply Lexa’s eye mask. 

“I just want you to relax, okay?” Clarke said softly, nudging Lexa to turn around and lie prone on the bench, resting her head facing up in Clarke’s lap. 

Clarke set the jar aside momentarily, running her fingers along the sides of Lexa’s face, gently relaxing her. She grinned when a dopey, relaxed smile broke out on Lexa’s lips. 

“Don’t try to hide it.” Clarke grinned, leaning down to steal a tender kiss. “I know you’re a spoiled baby.” 

Lexa pouted into their kiss, reaching up to caress Clarke’s cheeks. 

“I most certainly am not,” Lexa huffed teasingly. 

“You’re _ my  _ baby.” Clarke smirked. 

“...Fair,” Lexa conceded with a smile as Clarke returned to her gentle massage. “...Speaking of babies...” 

“Clexa… god, that name is idiotic.” Clarke chuckled. “--is with Grandma Griffin and Grandma Woods. Who are both bonding, and very excited for your big game.” 

Lexa blushed, proud to have fallen into Abby’s favor. 

Clarke began to gently apply the eyeblack in the tear-like fashion, laughing to herself when Lexa made a whiny noise. 

“What?” She asked softly. “I didn’t get any in your eye, did I?” 

“No,” Lexa muttered thoughtfully. “Just… what if this is our last time, doing this? I don’t think I could play a game without this.” 

Clarke glanced away uneasily. “You have before, haven’t you?” 

Before Lexa could reply, the door to the main locker room was thrown open, and the two nearly jumped apart, as Abby came pacing in. 

“Is Lexa decent?” Abby’s voice rang. 

“Yes, mom.” Clarke sighed in exasperation. 

A few more steps sounded, and then a pause. 

“...Is Clarke decent?” 

Lexa smirked. “I think she’s more than decent,” she whispered teasingly, before Clarke slapped her arm. 

“Mom, we’re not having sex!” 

“...Isn’t that surprising,” Abby grumbled mainly to herself, entering their row with a small grin. She knelt before Lexa. “Hi honey,” she said, occupied with getting her things out of her bag. “How’re you feeling?” 

“...Not nervous,” Lexa replied quickly. 

Abby cocked a brow. “Oh, really?” She smirked, sticking two of her fingers against Lexa’s neck. “Your pulse is faster than a jackhammer.”

Lexa sighed. “It always is when I’m around your daughter, Abby.” 

Abby paused, genuinely in awe of Lexa’s smooth operating. “...I can see why you’re attracted to her.” Abby smirked at Clarke, who blushed heavily, moving to sit behind Lexa. She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Oh, is that absolutely necessary?” Abby sighed. “I need to make sure she’s in good shape, Clarke.” 

“Yes.” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly, pinching Lexa’s side. 

“Clarke!” Lexa yelped, trying to control her leg from jerking out. 

Abby rolled her eyes, but couldn’t conceal the faint smile on her lips. 

“If I kick your mother, we’ll be over,” Lexa warned her wearily. 

Clarke laughed heartily at that, and Abby grinned at the sound. If Lexa could bring Clarke that sort of happiness, and love her that dearly, then she was perfect for Clarke in Abby’s book. 

“Stretch your leg out for me,” Abby directed, feeling Lexa’s calf muscle. “Any tightness?” 

“No,” Lexa replied honestly. 

Abby nodded, dusting off her hands as she rose. “Alright, sweetie, you look good to go.” 

Lexa’s eyes twinkled with delight. “Thank you, Dr. Griffin.” 

“Anytime, honey,” Abby said, leaning down to envelop Lexa in a hug, and then pressing a kiss to her head. “That’s from me, and your parents outside, okay? Good luck out there.” 

“Thank you.” Lexa dipped her head gratefully, and Abby was out the door. 

Lexa’s cheeks were still rosy from the encounter, and her heartbeat hadn’t slowed from all the adrenaline. 

“She loves you,” Clarke whispered, arms wrapped tightly around Lexa. “I mean, not even close to how much I do, but that’s a lot from her,” Clarke teased. 

Lexa chuckled in response, fingers lacing with Clarke’s. 

“Us Griffins just can’t get enough of you, it seems,” Clarke murmured. “By the way, she wasn’t kidding. Your parents are excited to see you. Your dreams are coming true.” 

Lexa smiled, closing her eyes to relax momentarily in Clarke’s embrace. 

“My only dream is to be yours.” 

Clarke blinked away tears, glancing away. Since when was she such a sap? Since she realized her time with Lexa was finite. 

“Grab your helmet, Romeo,” she mumbled, the echo of sass in her tone. 

Lexa smiled nonetheless. 

“Good luck out there, okay?” Clarke added in a softer tone. 

“I told you. I have my good luck charm right here with me.” 

Lexa’s words rang true on the stadium, that day. 

* * *

 

Clarke, along with many family members of the Grounder team players, stormed the field right as the final horn sounded. Clarke slammed into Lexa’s sweaty figure, helmet casually tossed aside and forgotten as Clarke jumped onto Lexa, who hoisted her up with ease. Clarke’s legs wrapped around her as their lips collided in a hot and messy kiss, some of Lexa’s paint rubbing off on Clarke’s cheeks. 

Their moans were, luckily, muffled by the roar of the crowd as t-shirts and confetti were launched into the air, thanks to the meticulous planning of the student body representatives. Clarke’s hands settled on cupping Lexa’s cheeks, as her neck was too far a reach with all the shoulder padding that Clarke found so sexy. 

“You did it!” Clarke enthused, breathlessly, as she peppered kisses all over Lexa’s face. “My champion.” 

Lexa beamed with pride, parents and teammates long forgotten. Clarke,  _ her Clarke _ , was proud of her. That was all she truly cared about, it seemed. 

“Didn’t think we would, for a moment,” Lexa admitted breathily, hands under Clarke, supporting her weight. 

“I never doubted you, Commander.” Clarke grinned, leaning in for yet another frantic kiss. She suddenly felt Lexa being tugged backwards. She opened her eyes, laughing when she saw her teammates tugging Lexa away. She was scowling, hands protectively on Clarke’s waist. 

“Go!” Clarke laughed, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. “I’ll be waiting with your family.” 

“But--” Lexa was forced to put Clarke down as she was lifted onto Lincoln’s shoulders, the team following her with a deafening roar as they brought her to Titus, who looked mortified. 

Clarke soon realized just why that was. 

The cooler of Gatorade, the one unused for the duration of the game, was now hoisted up to Lexa as she took it and turned its contents upside down. Titus was drenched in the blue liquid as he gasped for air, while the team cheered their approval. 

The parading continued for nearly fifteen minutes before everything settled, and the players set out to change. 

Anya was the first to arrive, freshly showered and changed into her slim fitting jeans and brand new championship letterman, a proud grin on her face. 

“And there’s my baby!” Gustus boomed with delight, pulling Anya in for a bear hug. 

“Dad!” Anya hissed. “Here? Seriously?” 

“She’s right, Gus.” Indra smirked, leaning down to kiss Anya on the head nonetheless. “Wouldn’t want to embarrass her in front of--”

“...Hey, An.” 

The group glanced up to see Raven Reyes making her way towards them, looking positively nervous. Clarke hid her smirk and exchanged a look with Indra. 

“Hey, Pines, Woods… Why do you all have tree names?” Raven muttered to herself. “Anyway, ah…” 

Anya turned to her expectantly, but what she hadn’t anticipated was the way Raven threw her arms around her in a celebratory hug. 

“You kicked ass,” Raven murmured as Anya melted into the hug. 

Anya was blushing beet red, and Indra smirked. “So…” she drawled. “I’ll assume there will be no dinner reservations this time around?” 

Anya blinked, tearing herself away from Raven. “Uh… No.” She cleared her throat. “There’s an afterparty. At Nyko’s. Team only.” 

When Clarke cocked a brow and almost frowned, she quickly added, “--And significant others, Clarke. Lexa’s taking you, of course.” 

“Oh.” Indra nodded, a smirk on her features. “So you’re going with Reyes.” 

Raven’s eyes gleamed and Anya felt the urge to kick Indra in the shin. Of course she just did that. If she said yes, she was leading Raven on. If she said no, she’d embarrass her in front of everyone. 

“Fine… yes.” Anya rolled her eyes, ignoring Raven’s prideful smirk. “...I’m going with Raven.” 

Indra grinned. “Excellent. You two have fun now. Be home by a reasonable hour. If you’re going to have sex, do go about asking Alexandria for her room. It’s the only one in the house that’s soundproofed. ...Unless, of course, Clarke and Lexa are using it.” 

At that, both Anastasia and Abby turned to gaze upon Clarke, who was redder than a tomato, blushing furiously. 

She felt arms slip around her waist, and a kiss pressed to her cheek. 

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa greeted her enticingly, only worsening the situation.

Clarke cleared her throat, and Abby stepped forward, arms out as if nothing had happened. “Lexa!” she enthused as she and Lexa met in a surprisingly warm, comfortable hug. “I’m so proud of you, honey.” She grinned, and Lexa looked up at her with a grateful smile.

They’d come a long way since the distrust and the accusations. 

Abby loved Lexa like a daughter, now.  

Anastasia cleared her throat, and stepped forward with a grin nonetheless. “Oh, Alexandria!” she gushed. “Your game was nothing short of incredible. Your father and I are so proud, come here!” 

Lexa couldn’t help the little grin on her face as her mother and father surrounded her in a death grip of a hug, kissing her head and whispering how wonderful she was. 

Alexander actually had tears in his eyes, which caused Lexa’s to do the same, which caused Clarke to start happily sobbing for her girlfriend. 

Aden came over with a soda in his hands, without looking up, muttering, “--So I found a diet soda, but-- Lex, you’re back! I--  what the hell?” He asked in surprise as he came upon Clarke, Lexa, Alexander, and Anastasia all tearing up as they hugged in one tight circle. 

“C’mere, squirt,” Lexa grumbled as Aden burrowed his way in between Clarke and Lexa, squeezing the life out of his sister in a hug. 

“...So can I come to Nyko’s rager?” Aden asked, voice hopeful. He’d been hoping to impress Atom with Lexa’s extensive connections, and the football championship afterparty was sure to be a hit. 

“Hah,” Lexa snorted. “As if.” 

Nyko’s party was exactly that: a rager. 

Lexa was smart enough to guess as much, and she took Clarke out for dinner before regrouping with Anya, Lincoln, Raven, and Octavia to go to the somewhat exclusive party. As they made their way to the front door of the ridiculously loud house, filled with screaming teens and booming music, Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist, admiring her new championship jacket on Clarke. 

“Lex, you can wear it,” Clarke protested as she followed Lexa’s gaze. “You earned it, babe.”

“I like all my things better when they’re on you.” Lexa shrugged smoothly, and Clarke couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

“So, what’s next for the great Alexandria Anastasia Woods?” Clarke mocked in a faux reporter’s tone. “World domination? The Olympics? Acting? World class pianist?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes fondly, turning to speak into Clarke’s fist, serving as the imaginary microphone. “Actually, Ms. Griffin, I intend to spend the evening making up for a season’s worth of not getting wasted, and then spending the weekend making mad passionate love to my girlfriend.” 

Clarke’s jaw dropped slightly and Lexa licked her lips. 

“You deserve some fun.” Clarke grinned, arm around Lexa’s waist. “I can’t wait to see you unwind, you know?” 

“Well, as long as you don’t dump me once you see my less than sober side,” Lexa teased. 

Clarke scoffed. “There isn’t a force in the world that could make me do that. Let loose, babe. I’ve got you.” 

Lexa smiled gratefully and paused to pull Clarke’s lips in with her own, allowing her tongue to emote her feelings for her. 

Clarke seemed to get the message loud and clear. 

Nyko’s house was absolute anarchy. There were no rules, no system, nothing. A team of nearly thirty rowdy footballers, and, somehow, two-hundred people in the house. Couples were making out, retreating to the bedrooms for what was most likely sex. People were climbing the roof to launch themselves into the icy pool. 

Clarke and Lexa had bested Octavia and Lincoln in nearly three rounds of beer pong, and that was after the shots. 

Clarke, of course, remained sober during this time for Lexa’s sake, and was thoroughly enjoying watching Lexa’s actual “football fratboy” side surface. It never did. 

What Clarke did find, instead, was how amusing Lexa was as a drunk. 

Clarke’s postulated “tiny gay mouse” theory was correct. Lexa was, by all means, a tiny gay (slightly handsy) mouse. 

And Clarke was soaking it up. 

Lexa came into the kitchen where Octavia was mixing drinks with Clarke, the two of them apparently competing with their “bartender skills”. 

“Oh, look at that lost puppy,” Octavia tsked. 

Clarke’s eyes lit up when Lexa shuffled towards her, arms out needily. 

“Hey, pretty girl,” Clarke teased, hopping off the counter to wrap her arms around Lexa. “Having a good time?” 

“Mhmm...” Lexa hummed cutely, breathing in Clarke’s scent. 

“I heard you beat Lincoln in a wrestling match.” Clarke smirked, and Octavia rolled her eyes. “When did that-- Lex!” Clarke yelped when Lexa cupped her ass appreciatively. 

“Sorry.” Lexa shrugged apologetically, though her smile begged to differ. 

“Why’d you stop dancing babe?” Clarke asked, stroking Lexa’s hair, which had been let loose, and now flowed over her shoulder regally. She looked absolutely gorgeous, with wide eyes and pouty lips. Clarke thought she even looked a little younger, a little more vulnerable, far less cocky. This was a part of Lexa she cherished. 

“Missed you,” Lexa mumbled in a small voice, burying her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke pouted affectionately, clearly endeared, while Octavia snickered behind her. 

“Can’t believe the Commander is a whiny five-year-old when she’s drunk.” 

Lexa was lost in her own world of Clarke, and had busied herself by lining Clarke’s jaw and neck with wet kisses. 

Clarke groaned softly, smiling as she pulled away so as not to encourage her. 

“I love you,  _ Klark _ ,” Lexa said her name differently, and Clarke recognized the pronunciation to be Trig. 

She grinned, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “I love you more.” 

Lexa smiled as if Clarke had just given her the whole world. (And if Lexa were coherent enough, she’d have told Clarke that she  _ was  _ her whole world). 

They were interrupted by Anya, who’d just slipped into the kitchen with an equally dopey smile. 

“Hey.” Anya smirked at Clarke and Lexa, a slightly slurred edge to her tone. 

“Hey.” Lexa tried to match her smirk, aiming for a high-five, and barely making it. 

“You getting some tonight?” Anya teased. 

“Getting some what?” Lexa blinked tiredly. “Clarke? What is she talking about?” 

“Ass,” Clarke quipped playfully. 

Lexa frowned. “Anya. Don’t talk about my wife like that.” 

Octavia snorted yet another laugh into her cup, and Anya rolled her eyes. “You taking her home, Griffin?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded, grateful for Anya’s caring behavior for her cousin. “You need a lift?” 

“Reyes has it.” Anya shook her head. “Goodnight Mrs. And Mrs. Woods.” Anya yanked a bottle of vodka from the sink as she wheeled around, leaving Clarke to hug Octavia goodbye and get Lexa in the car.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this is my Lexa Woods.” Clarke hummed appreciatively as she and Lexa entered the guest house, Lexa walking in a less than graceful manner, causing Clarke to steady her. 

Lexa gave her a lopsided grin and Clarke’s heart melted. “It’s me,” she assured rather seriously, falling onto the bed with a huff. “This bed’s almost as soft as you,” she slurred, patting the spot beside her. 

“I’m soft, am I?” Clarke teased, coming to lay down beside Lexa. 

“Did y’know you’re beautiful?” Lexa mumbled, her fingers grazing Clarke’s cheeks. “Sexy. Pretty,” she added lamely, pulling Clarke closer to her. 

Clarke blushed nonetheless, grateful for the flattery, if nothing else. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Sometimes I still don’t believe that.” 

Lexa’s jaw dropped. “What?!” she gasped dramatically, and Clarke chuckled, shushing her with a grin. 

“You help change that.” 

“Good,” Lexa grumbled. “You’re so beautiful. If I could paint like Clarke, I’d draw you.” She mumbled, and Clarke laughed at her error. “You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” 

Clarke smiled toothily. “Prettier than, say…Indra?” she teased. 

Lexa made a face. “Yes. Prettier than Cos, too.” 

Clarke’s gaze widened at that. Costia was nothing short of a goddess. If drunk people really did always tell the truth… needless to say, she was quite flattered. 

Lexa leaned forward, pressing a lazy kiss to Clarke’s lips, her hands lifting Clarke’s shirt. “We should have sex,” she mumbled. 

Clarke snorted. “Not like this, we shouldn’t.” 

Lexa pouted, and Clarke couldn’t help leaning over to kiss it. That made Lexa smile, momentarily. 

“Why not?” Lexa whined softly, squeezing Clarke’s hip. 

“...Consent… performance...” Clarke informed her. “You’re out of it, my love.” 

Lexa looked unconvinced. “I want you,” she whined once more. 

Clarke smiled when Lexa’s tired eyes blinked. “Oh, baby, you’re exhausted,” she murmured, sitting Lexa up. “What about… drunk cuddles instead?” 

Lexa smiled at her and Clarke had her answer. 

And so, the two set about stripping and getting ready for bed, and while Clarke couldn’t fully remember the night she was high, she felt a wave of deja vu rush over her. Lexa had cared for her so sweetly, and she only wanted to return the favor, to do the same. 

When Lexa finally climbed into bed, she pulled Clarke in with her, propped up on her elbow, their legs entangled. She stared at Clarke’s face; her eyes, her lips, the beauty mark above her upper lip, surveying her beauty in silent awe. 

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke asked gently. 

“I’m thinkin’ we should get married,” Lexa mumbled. 

Clarke broke out into a grin. “Yeah?” 

She knew it wasn’t a possibility at the moment, even until after college, probably, but it never really hurt to dream. 

… Even if the possibility was shrinking considerably with their college ordeal. Which Clarke couldn’t even bring up now, in Lexa’s drunken state. 

“Mmmm.” Lexa smiled at the idea. 

“You like me that much?” Clarke teased. “That’s a big commitment.” 

Lexa didn’t hesitate. “I love you more than anyone else in the universe.” She informed Clarke matter-of-factly.

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. “Me too,” she whispered gently playing with Lexa’s hair, eliciting a groan from her girlfriend. “You like that?” Clarke chuckled. 

Lexa nodded as Clarke continued, running her fingers through Lexa’s brunette tresses. 

“...We could do long distance,” Lexa mumbled, barely audible. 

Clarke froze, but then Lexa whined, and she continued to gently scratch at Lexa’s scalp. “... What was that?” she whispered. 

“... I don’t wanna date someone else,” Lexa practically whimpered. “When I go to college. The DC Scout said his daughter likes me… and she could show me around… but I want you. But you’re… so far...” she admitted, half-asleep. 

Clarke watched with wide eyes. “... So you’re going to DCU?” She knew it was wrong, to extract answers out of Lexa in such a vulnerable state, but she couldn’t help it. 

Lexa turned over, but instead of answering Clarke, she mumbled, “Spoon me.” 

Clarke let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around Lexa, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Sleep, Lex. We can talk in the morning.” 

“Love you Klark,” Lexa mumbled, her words muffled into the pillow, her butt wiggling into Clarke’s body heat until she was warm. 

Clarke didn’t fall asleep until hours later, due to pure exhaustion, her mind wandering to the possibility of them breaking up.

Clarke woke the next morning to the faint scent of Lexa’s perfume, realizing that at some point in the night she’d snuggled into Lexa’s neck. She allowed herself a faint smile, despite her trepidations. She wished every morning could be like this. 

Lexa, usually the early bird, shuffled slightly, pulling Clarke closer as she faced her, eyes still closed, smile on her lips. 

“Hey,” Clarke whispered. “How’s your head?” 

“Hurts,” Lexa grumbled good-naturedly, arms pulling Clarke closer, as if she were a teddy bear. 

Clarke gave her a smile, and then she felt a pang in her heart. She remembered what Lexa had disclosed to her, and suddenly she felt like showering, and moving on, doing anything else. 

She hated that she was so in love and attached. She needed Lexa like she needed air. And what if Lexa suddenly wasn’t around anymore? 

“... I should shower,” Clarke mumbled, attempting to writhe out of her hold. 

Lexa whined, and Clarke felt her resolve shatter. “Stay,” Lexa groaned, arms locking around Clarke. “I want to hold you.” 

“You’re sleeping,” Clarke protested weakly. 

“Am not. I’m taking you in. Enjoying your feel,” Lexa informed her stubbornly.

“Yeah?” Clarke scoffed. “How do I feel?” 

Lexa’s smile turned to a smirk as her fingers danced across Clarke’s bare stomach. She slid her fingers beneath Clarke’s panties, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. 

“Wet.” Lexa’s voice was cocky as she opened her emerald gaze, placing a kiss to Clarke’s neck. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to please you last night. What if I made it up to you?” 

Clarke was weak. And entirely too good at avoiding the problem at hand. 

“The shower,” Clarke demanded. 

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa grinned, and when she removed the sheets, Clarke’s eyes roamed her barely clothed body, and she was hit with guilt and lust all at once. 

 

* * *

 

If Lexa had been popular before, there wasn’t even a word to describe what she’d now become. As soon as she’d set foot on campus, arm loosely around Clarke’s waist, she’d been getting endless stares, roars of approval, claps on the back.

Clarke was entirely too wrapped up in her pride for Lexa to really notice how many people were ogling her girlfriend. She donned Lexa’s jersey from the game, which caused Lexa to stare at her for a solid ten minutes that morning.

“Look at you,” Clarke husked in her ear as they made their way to health class, their “baby” safely tucked away in Clarke’s bag.

_ Abby had warned them that it was bad form to put a baby in a backpack and zip it all the way. _

_ Clarke rolled her eyes and shouted, “I know, mom, I’m not an idiot.” _

_ And that was the last she’d heard of it. _

“What about me?” Lexa asked with a wry smile.

“Look at you, Commander cocky.” Clarke grinned as she slid into the bustling classroom with Lexa. “My god, this is doing wonders for your already inflated ego, huh?”

Lexa’s cheeks burned, and Clarke cupped them, clearly endeared. “It’s a good thing I didn’t fall for your arrogant façade.”

Lexa smirked, her arms circling Clarke’s waist as they lowered themselves onto one of the lab benches in the back. “Didn’t you?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I fell for the soft girl underneath, who protected me during my attacks, who needed a friend more than anything.”

Lexa’s expression softened as she pulled Clarke to her chest, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But the cockiness was hot, right?” she teased.

Clarke rolled her eyes, and kissed against Lexa’s chest. “…A little.” She conceded with a cheeky smile.

“Ew, jesus, we’re in public. Save your sappy feelings porn for the bedroom, Lexa,” Anya grumbled.

Raven feigned a gasp, covering up “Ranya’s” eyes. Or, at least, the area in which she assumed they’d be if the sack of flour in her arms even slightly resembled a human baby in any way, shape, or form. “In front of the children?”she reprimanded with a cocked brow.

“You were flirting with my mom yesterday while you were waiting for Anya to pick you up from brunch.” Clarke made a face, barely turning to look at them, settled comfortably in Lexa’s arms.

Anya’s eyes widened and Raven’s cheeks burned. “What?” she demanded wearily. “She’s glowing, for someone at her age! Someone needs to tell her.”

“Kane tells her that,” Lexa offered placidly.

“Yeah, really loudly, every fucking night,” Clarke grumbled, messing with a spare thread on her shirt. “Which is why I spend most of my time at Lexa’s.”

“Yeah.” Raven snorted, grinning. “ _ That’s  _ why.”

Before Lexa could say anything, Anya was already cutting her off with a more serious look.

“Well, Griffin, looks like that’s going to change pretty soon.” She sighed, taking a seat beside Raven, across from the couple.

Clarke glanced up in surprise, and Lexa spoke up, suddenly protective. “What? Why?”

“Well, while our lovely captain was busy attempting to make babies with you, Clarke, she missed Titus’ email announcement. We’re going to regionals, next week.”

“We what?!”

“You what?!”

Lexa and Clarke fired off at the same time, excitement bursting through their tones.

“Yeah, big shot.” Anya smirked. “Congratulations. Your dream just came true. We’re state-level competitors.”

Lexa looked as if someone had slapped her. She’d been gunning, at best, for the division championship. But regionals? Not in her wildest dreams.

“Babe?” Clarke gently nudged her, grinning at her stunned girlfriend.

“Sorry.” Lexa blinked. “I just…” she murmured. “I can’t believe this! Where are we playing?”

“Capital. Three-hour road trip.” Anya huffed. “They’re putting us up in a fancy hotel. I cannot believe being a jock is rewarded so highly in this society.” She rolled her eyes with a smug smile.

“Hotel?” Lexa’s ears perked. “How long are we staying?”

“Four days. Two games, elimination style,” Anya explained. “We make those brackets, we’re in the finals.”

Lexa looked dumbstruck. She tossed a hand through her brunette waves, cascading over her shoulder, her eyes unsure.

“Lex!” Clarke’s voice snapped her out of her reverie. “This is fantastic! I’m so proud! Congratulations, baby!” She cheered, leaning in to plant a congratulatory kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“So…” Raven smirked, pointing to her flour baby. “You can work on making a real one of these in the hotel room, huh?”

Lexa blushed while Clarke glanced away, coughing.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Reyes, do you know how biology works, or do you just assume--”

“--I can’t,” Clarke admitted with a sad look in her gaze. Maybe a retreat with Lexa was all she needed to prove the worth of their relationship, and she couldn’t even have that. “My scholarship piece is due next week.”

Lexa gaped at her, as if suddenly remembering that fact herself. “Oh, really? An, I can’t go.”

It was Clarke’s turn to gape at Lexa. “What?”

Anya seemed more terrified than either girl. “What do you mean you can’t go?! You’re the fucking team captain, and our star quarterback! People make movies about this shit!”

Raven smirked. “She doesn’t want to piss off the wife, it seems.”

Clarke turned to Lexa, completely shutting out their comments. “What do you mean you can’t go?”

Lexa blinked. “Clarke, it’s the most important week of your high school career. My season is officially over. I’m not about to leave you--”

“Lex.” Clarke practically choked out.

Lexa never failed to make her heart stop with her selflessness.

“--You can’t miss that game.” 

The shrill voice of the district instructor sounded off, however, and all side conversations were to be stopped. Clarke shot Lexa a glare and turned around, though she remained with her back pressed against Lexa, her girlfriend’s arms settling around her. 

Oh, this was far from over. 

* * *

 

The sounds of Queen, playing from Clarke’s phone, weren’t quite enough to drown out the miniscule argument Clarke and Lexa were having in her room.

“Lexa.” 

“No.” 

“Lex.” 

“No.” 

“Alexandria.” 

“Clarke.” 

Clarke shot her a glare as she finished dressing in her uniform for work, despite Lexa’s hearty protests that they stay and watch Netflix instead. Clarke had to maintain her independence in some way. If it was her meager work at the Dropship, so be it. 

Of course, they were arguing about Lexa’s involvement in regionals. 

Lexa was sprawled out on Clarke’s bed, watching her change for work, wearing a stern look as she tried not to drool. Despite the situation, Clarke wanted to laugh. 

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. “You know you’re the most important person in my life, right?” 

Clarke blinked, nodding slowly. “...And you’re the most important person in mine. So excuse me if I won’t let you forsake your dreams for moral support on some measly painting I’ll be getting the results of.” 

Lexa frowned, jaw tensing. “I hate when you put yourself down like this, Clarke.” The name was sharp on her tongue, her words impassioned. 

“Well, not all of us were born for greatness.” Clarke meant to tease, coming to straddle Lexa’s lap. 

Lexa regarded her the way a devout worshipper regarded an idol. The afternoon light was soft on Clarke’s face through the slitted window blinds, and her eyes were sparkling despite the doubt behind them. 

“You were born for this, same as me.” Lexa nuzzled her neck, practically purring when Clarke’s arms circled her neck. “You are the most amazing person I know, Clarke. And no, not just because I’m so in love with you,” she added gently, closing her eyes to take in Clarke’s sweet perfume. 

“Hey, Lexa.” Clarke blinked, fingers absently tangled in Lexa’s locks. “Can we talk, for a moment?” 

Lexa frowned, leaning back on the bed so that she was face to face with Clarke. She brushed a stray blonde curl out of Clarke’s face, her emerald gaze searching Clarke’s for unspoken answers, details. She found worry. “You never have to ask, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Lexa,” Clarke began breathily. “Do you remember, when I was… high? After you won the playoff game, after Octavia’s party.” 

Lexa nodded, feeling a knot twist in her stomach. “Yes.” 

“Do you remember what I told you?” 

Lexa blinked. “Do you?” 

Clarke sighed. “...I was looking for a stapler for Kane’s project when I saw the DC University letter on your desk. And… I know I shouldn’t have looked. I’m really sorry, Lex, but I--”

“Hey.” Lexa shook her head, gently caressing Clarke’s cheek. “It’s alright, love.” 

Clarke sighed in relief, still looking guilty. “And… you know I could never go there.” 

Lexa nodded slowly, a frown on her pouty lips. 

“Well, the other night, when you were drunk… you murmured something about the scout, and his daughter, and… long distance.” Clarke’s voice sounded choked. “And then, at my therapist’s, I had to talk about you, and everything, and how I felt.” 

Lexa nodded, trying her best to follow Clarke’s crooked path of logic. 

“I guess…” Clarke blinked away the tears in her eyes. “I guess I’m bringing this up, because I feel like I might be holding you back, Lexa,” she murmured. “I mean, look at you. You’re this amazing prospect, everybody wants you. And if DC is the place for you, I want you to go there without feeling chained, tied up. And this argument… reminded me of that. Your game should be your priority. You matter more than I do, and--”

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was calm and sharp all at once, something she’d picked up from her mother, no doubt. “Stop. That’s enough.” 

Clarke looked about ready to flail. “But, I didn’t even--”

“Clarke.” Lexa scoffed in disbelief. “How could you even think like that?” Her voice trembled with fear, anger, hurt. “I mean, I know your intentions, but Clarke…” Her jaw clenched as she took in a breath, leaning forward to lace her hand with Clarke’s. “I’m not with you because I have to be. This…” She motioned between them. “This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. You are a gift, Clarke, not a ball and chain. I’m so in love with you that the thought of being away from you hurts, and you want to talk about…” She couldn’t even say it. 

Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck, muttering, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Lexa commanded gently, arms wrapping around Clarke. “I don’t care if you lived continents away, Clarke. I’d wait for you.” 

Clarke’s heart melted at that, and she snuggled further into Lexa’s embrace. “I was scared… I don’t want to lose you.” 

Lexa frowned, kissing Clarke’s head. “Never,” she promised, echoing her tone from the night she’d cared for Clarke. 

“So… this can be practice,” Clarke murmured, glancing up into Lexa’s gaze. 

“Practice?” she echoed, unsure. 

“For long distance,” Clarke reminded softly. “We can… talk every day and text and Facetime. I mean, I know it’s only four days but… that’s four days without my best friend.” Clarke grumbled. 

Lexa pouted as well, leaning down to brush her lips against Clarke’s in a soft kiss. “Whatever it takes to convince you that we can handle this.” 

Clarke smiled, her hands sliding up Lexa’s shirt, resting on her bare skin, just needing the feel of Lexa’s warmth. “I love you,” she spoke gently, leaning up to kiss Lexa once more. “Sometimes… I think those words don’t really cover the way I feel about you,” Clarke admitted in a shy voice. 

Lexa’s eyelashes fluttered as she batted them, pleasant surprise seeping into her tone.“I know just how you feel. And, for the record, I love you.” Lexa pulled Clarke flush against her, smiling into their make out session as the solid tunes of classic rock filled the speakers behind them, their eyes closed, and the world forgotten for just a moment. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa’s farewell with her family was brief, as they’d all promised to drive down and see her games, at some point. She’d left for school that morning, knowing that the team would depart from the parking lot before school actually started. 

Clarke was excited for her, but simultaneously terrified at the prospect of a school week without Lexa.

She had nearly every class with Lexa.

She got lunch with Lexa.

She complained about Kane and her mother to Lexa.

She went home and studied with Lexa.

Lexa kissed her goodnight and held her until morning, where it would all begin again.

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.

Since when was she so pathetic?

She stepped out of the car with Lexa, watching as a mass of her teammates gathered around the bus, Titus leaning against the door, taking roll.

Clarke was embarrassed to admit how uneasy she felt for just a few days without Lexa. But they needed this independence. Plus, they’d be texting as often as they could.

A few of Lexa’s teammates gave hoots and hollers as Lexa and Clarke surfaced by the bus, Lexa rolling her eyes as Clarke blushed, glancing away.

Nearby, Raven was bidding Anya farewell, and Octavia was doing the same to Lincoln.

“Look at this.” Anya smirked as she and Raven shared a final kiss before officially parting, Raven leaving with Octavia to get to Niylah’s class. “This is your first time being apart in…ever.” She whistled. “Wow. Heart wrenching stuff.”

Lexa’s jaw locked. “Anya. If you interrupt another second of my time with Clarke, I will ensure you have no legs to kick with.”

Anya grinned. “Did you know that most of the players cheat on their significant others on these fun little trips? I mean, think about it. Tons of scantily clad cheerleaders, lots of temptation. And then, I hear Luna Rivers is planning on making moves on Clarke while Lexa’s -”

“Hey, c’mon Anya.” Lincoln rolled his eyes, socking her in the arm.

Lexa shot him a grateful smile.

“Don’t you worry, Clarke.” Lincoln beamed at her. “Commander thinks about you all day anyway.”

Clarke blushed furiously, and Lexa smiled, pulling her aside from the crowd, dropping her bag on the pavement so she had free hands to circle Clarke’s waist.

“Don’t cheat on me.” Clarke teased, arms circling Lexa’s neck.

Lexa blinked at her. “Clarke, I would never even-”

“I know, baby. I’m teasing. ” Clarke informed her. “I’m not really worried about our level of trust.” She quipped playfully. 

Lexa shot her a relieved smile, a toothy one that stopped Clarke’s heart altogether. 

She leaned up to capture Lexa’s lips in a soft kiss. She broke apart, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m going to miss you. Your hugs. Sleeping beside you.”

“If I weren’t in training every day I’d come and get you. But I know how busy you are this week. Don’t let me be a distraction.” Lexa reminded gently, tucking a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “You’re gonna do so well.” She encouraged with a smile. “And Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t you dare get into trouble while I’m gone, and can’t protect you.” Lexa all but growled. “Please don’t get smart with Cage, or Finn, or whoever else-”

Clarke was laughing, squeezing Lexa impossibly closer. “You worry a lot. It’s four days.”

Lexa sighed, rubbing Clarke’s back. “I love you.”

Clarke stilled in her arms, taking in the smell of Lexa’s perfume. “I love you too. Now go win for me.”

Lexa grinned, leaning forward to pick Clarke up, kissing Clarke with passion and rushed adoration. The two groaned softly, quite aware that they were the center of attention. “I will text you all day.” Lexa informed her, kissing her forehead. “And I will video call you tonight.”

“Can’t wait.” Clarke sighed dreamily.

“Good luck with your piece, Clarke.” Lexa winked as she backed towards her car, where Anya was waiting, the two wisely opting out of the bus option. “Not that you need it.”

Clarke swooned as her girlfriend drove away, and the weight of the day was already heavy on her shoulders.

* * *

 

It was a lot harder than Clarke had anticipated.

Every single thing she did during the day reminded her of Lexa.

Their flower field, her lunch breaks, all the letterman gear she’d seen.

Especially tutoring Aden, who had her same half smile, and the Woods family charisma.

_ “So.” Aden had cheekily propped his elbow up on the table where he and Clarke had chosen to sit, for their hour of ‘math torture’ as Aden had dubbed it.  _

_ “So…” Clarke echoed, cocking her brow. She glanced at a flash of reddish-purple underneath Aden’s flannel collar, and smirked. “Been having fun while your sister’s away?”  _

_ Aden glanced away, hoping Clarke was just stabbing in the dark. “...Of course not.” He answered lamely. “Are you?” He shot back, without realizing the futility of the question.  _

_ Clarke smiled. “Hard for me to have fun when she’s not around.” Her gaze softened slightly.  _

_ Aden glanced up at her, a mix of sympathy and pride in his eyes. “I’m a good matchmaker.” He grinned.  _

_ “You certainly are.” Clarke fidgeted in her jacket, that smelled of Lexa’s perfume, as it was Lexa’s.  _

_ “She texted me and asked me to make sure you were happy.” Aden snickered. “Secretly.”  _

_ Clarke grinned. “...What’s the diagnosis, then?”  _

_ Aden smirked, something eerily similar to Lexa’s. “Oh, you’re a mess.”  _

_ “Hey!” Clarke laughed as she swatted his arm. “I’m surviving!”  _

_ “Do you want her to come home early?” Aden teased. “I’ll just text her that you’re getting too close to Luna, and she’ll be tearing through the highway in no time.”  _

_ Clarke grinned, ruffling his hair. “Don’t give Lex an aneurysm. I’ll let you in on a secret: I kind of like her.”  _

_ “You’re the only one.” Aden shook his head solemnly, and the two continued their work through fits of laughter.  _

She had to take a moment to reflect on just how hard she’d fallen for the cocky brunette goddess who’d harassed her in English class.

It was tedious, being without her.

She then went straight from school and worked a double-shift at the Dropship, where she’d found a note with Lexa’s scrawl on it in the back. Wells then proceeded to double her weekly pay, chuckling about how the Woods’ had called and raised all the salaries.

And Clarke knew Lexa had done that just because she wouldn’t be around to pay for Clarke’s lunches for a few days.

Clarke rolled her eyes, ignoring the thumping in her chest, as she took the check and pocketed it, coming home at almost seven o’clock in the evening. She set about her homework, deciding to shoot a text over to Lexa, her first one of the day. She’d been trying to build up her tolerance, but by now, they’d be cuddling in bed and kissing. She needed something.

**Love of my life** : _ Hey babe. How’s it going? _

Within seconds, Clarke’s screen lit up, and she leaned back in her desk chair, unable to hide her smile.

**Wifey <3** :  _ About as awful as expected. Been running plays all day. _

_ Eating dinner now. I miss you, Clarke. I miss your cheeky little quips. _

**Love of my life** :  _ I miss you more than you could imagine. _

_ I’m just doing homework and watching over our daughter ;) _

**Wifey <3:** _Oh? How’s my babygirl?_

**Love of my life** :  _ Fine? Haha she doesn’t do much…. _

**Wifey <3** :  _ Talking about you ;) _

_ Oh. _

Clarke felt an unprecedented heat pool up in her stomach. Was Lexa…trying to start something, here?

**Love of my life** :  _ In a playful mood, babe? _

Clarke could practically feel Lexa smirking through the phone.

**Wifey <3:** _ Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean we can’t have fun... _

Clarke grinned, her heart racing. Okay, she could do this.

She stood and walked over to the bed, making herself comfortable before flipping on the front-facing camera, biting her lip in a suggestive smile as she snapped the photo and sent it.

It took a few seconds, but Lexa’s response was as expected. Lovingly out of character.

**Wifey <3** :  _ God Clarke you’re so beautiful. _

_ I love you so much. _

Clarke laughed gently at that, almost forgetting to type her response.

**Love of my life** :Thank you  _ & I love you too. _

_ But I thought you wanted to play with me??? _

Clarke sent another photo, this time of her shirt half off her shoulders, revealing a bra strap and Lexa’s favorite sight in the world: her cleavage.

This time, the response was better.

**Wifey <3** _ : Fuck. _

_ Clarke. _

**Love of my life:** _Oh, is that what you want to do to me?_

Clarke knew she was being cheeky, if not a little lame. But she wasn’t exactly an expert at…sexting.

Oh, god, she was _ sexting _ her girlfriend.

This was either a new low, or an extremely new high. (Clarke certainly felt like it was the latter).

Before Lexa had a chance to respond, Clarke closed her eyes, trying to imagine Lexa hovering over her, whispering sweet things in her ear. She felt the heat in her stomach pool at that. Slowly, her fingers curled around the waistband of her jeans, and she was unbuttoning them with ease, sliding them off with a huff.

She glanced back at her door, making sure it was locked, as she’d left it.

This was certainly Lexa’s private show.

She didn’t need Abby, Raven, Bellamy, or anyone else to be walking in on Lexa’s time.

With an almost shaky hand, she took her phone up, positioning it below her waist as the shot encompassed her body: shirt haphazardly hanging off her shoulder, revealing her full bra. Her stomach was bare where the shirt was bunched up, a silky expanse until the top of her panties at her waist.

Okay, so she  _ may _ have worn the lacy black panties Lexa loved to see on her. (Or, on the floor of her bedroom).

The picture was snapped and sent to Lexa, and Clarke found her heart beating wildly once more. She knew Lexa had nothing to offer but adoration, but there was always risk with sending something so positively intimate.

**Wifey <3** **_:_ ** _ Fuck. _

_ Clarke. _

_ Hold on. _

_ I need to get to my room. _

_ I’ll call you. _

Clarke’s heart was a ticking time bomb at this point, as she felt a smile curl on her lips. It felt oddly comforting to be wanted, like that, by Lexa. She still interested her.

**Love of my life** :  _ Don’t take too long _

_ Or I’ll have to pleasure myself _

_...without you _

* * *

 

Lexa’s day was extensive, almost to the point of cruelty. Workout after workout, play after play, interview after interview.

And no Clarke to snuggle up to at nights.

No pretty laughs, talk about their future, or gentle massages.

Lexa hadn’t fully realized how attached she was to her best friend and lover.

Or, not until she’d gotten those texts.

She had shoved her meal aside, bidding her teammates an early goodnight as she darted away from the hotel restaurant, away from their hollers and snickers about what exactly she was leaving to do.

She was breathless as she darted out of the elevator, entirely worried about losing Clarke’s interest in the time it’d take her to get to her room.

She whipped the keycard out from her back pocket, scanning it two or three times before the godforsaken lock finally glowed green, and she slipped inside, practically darting for her laptop.

Except, Anya was lazily lounging on her bed, glancing at Lexa with a raised brow as she paused her facetime chat with Raven.

“Lex?” She queried. “About to throw up that steak?”

Lexa blinked, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. There was no sexting with Anya around, that was for sure.

When she trusted her voice enough not to stutter she murmured, “Ah…was just gonna skype with Clarke.”

Anya nodded, eyes never leaving Lexa. “…okay.”

Lexa nodded, starting up her laptop as she tried to think of an excuse. The bathroom? No, that was too loud, Anya would hear. She was seriously considering booking a new room, when she decided to just come out and say it.

“Anya…I want to have phone sex with Clarke.” Lexa huffed out, cheeks burning.

Anya’s eyebrows shot skyward as Raven screeched on the other end of the call, so hard that Anya hung up on her abruptly. She glanced up at Lexa with a quirky smile. “…finally.”

“What?” Lexa blinked.

“I figured you wouldn’t last until lunch. This is…impressive, for someone as hopelessly in love and pathetic as you.” Anya informed her, rising off the bed.

Lexa flipped her off, suddenly turning around to check herself in the mirror. “Do I look okay? I mean, I showered before dinner, but hair isn’t properly braided, and-”

Anya’s look shut Lexa up abruptly. “Lex. You’re practically married. Clarke looks at you like you shit gold bricks. Not to mention, you have our family genes, ladykiller. You know how good you look.” Anya winked.

Lexa smiled genuinely at her, causing Anya to make a face.

“Alright Romeo…I’ll be back before lights out. And I  _ know  _ you don’t last that long.”

Lexa grumbled an insult as Anya headed for Lincoln’s, shutting the door behind her.

She hit the skype icon with no small excitement as she logged in.

She’d never done anything like this before. And even if she had, Clarke affected her in ways Costia and her other exes couldn’t have even imagined.

It was thrilling.

The sounds of the skype video call rang out as Lexa carried her laptop to her bed, settling back against the headboard as it did.

Clarke accepted, and within a few seconds, they were staring at each other, both in similar positions.

As expected, they both broke character in sheer excitement of seeing each other.

“Hey baby.” Lexa breathed, eyes concentrated on Clarke’s glowing face, the two of them grinning at each other like idiots.

“Hey yourself.” Clarke answered gently, eyes taking in Lexa’s chiseled jaw line against the soft light of the hotel lamp beside her.

“I missed you.” Lexa informed her with a smile. “I know we’re saps, and it’s only been hours, but I can’t bring myself to care.”

Clarke’s heart melted at that. Lexa always knew just the thing to say to have Clarke on her knees.

“I missed you more.” Clarke echoed. “Life is really…different, without you. Empty.”

Lexa gave her a stunning smile. “Three more days.” She reminded. “ And then I’m going to come and sweep you off your feet.”

Clarke grinned right back at her, aching for Lexa’s touch, for her scent, for her kisses. “So it’s been stressful, huh?”

Lexa nodded. “Nothing I can’t handle. I just-” Lexa choke off, and her eyes widened as Clarke slowly slid a hand beneath a bra cup.

“…Clarke.” Lexa choked out, feeling a familiar pulsing heat.

“Then let me help.” Clarke smirked. “Let me put on a show for you. You can tell me what you want to see….” She bit her lip and winked suggestively, and Lexa was done for.

Lexa knew she had to take some semblance of control to play this game with Clarke. 

“I’m going to watch you come, Clarke.” Lexa tried to make her voice as thick and demanding as possible. She flicked her gaze to Clarke’s. “Would you like that?” 

Clarke gave her a nod and a ragged breath. 

“Undo your bra.” Lexa spoke, mouth dry as her girlfriend complied, moving her hands behind her back to undo the hook, tossing it aside. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Clarke…” Lexa’s mouth watered and her eyes widened slightly at Clarke’s ample chest, unable to see that Clarke got goosebumps under her wolfish stare. 

“Tease yourself. Gently.” Lexa commanded, leaning back further for support. “Soft palming, little pinches, just like I do. I want to hear your moans, Clarke.” 

Clarke’s eyes were blown with lust as she nodded, making sure Lexa could see as she moved to cup her own breast, head against the back of the pillow as she groaned, palming and kneading the soft flesh, knowing how much pleasure it gave Lexa. 

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke groaned with her eyes squeezed shut, her hands busying themselves on either breast. 

“Clarke.” Lexa growled, low, guttural, sending another wave of heat down Clarke’s body to her already wet center. 

“Lex…” Clarke’s moan was soft, almost more a mewl. “I need…” 

“Tell me, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice had a sharp edge to it. “What is it, baby?” 

“I need you…” Clarke bit her lip to keep silent in hopes that Abby wouldn’t hear her, feeling dangerously close to crying out. 

“To what, Clarke? Say it.” Lexa’s cockiness was exactly the right thrill for Clarke, as each word rolled off those plump, luscious lips Clarke was entranced by. 

“To...fuck me. I need you inside me, Lexa.” Clarke managed not to stumble over each word. 

“Panties.” Lexa instructed, her voice a bit softer. “Let me see your beautiful body, Clarke.” 

Clarke blushed at that, and Lexa had to hide her smile. Clarke was adorable, and even though now wasn’t the time to gush over it, she’d remember to remind Clarke later. Clarke sensually ran her hands down her stomach, closing her eyes, wishing for Lexa's fingers instead.

Clarke hooked a finger around her panties, but she was stopped short by Lexa’s abrupt, “No.” 

Clarke paused. Had she misstepped? Before worry could flood her expression, Lexa was shaking one of her impossibly long, perfect fingers. 

“Tease yourself, first, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was dangerous and velvety all at once. 

Clarke let out a low moan, drawing two fingers over the fabric of her panties, pushing down into her slick heat. There would have already been a damp spot visible, had it not been for the dark black shade of the material. 

Clarke pressed a thumb to her clit, biting back a yelp as she ached to remove the barrier between her and sweet, sweet satisfaction. 

“How do you feel, Clarke?” Lexa asked softly, her voice edging to a groan. “Are you wet for me, baby?” As endearing and saccharine as her tone was, there was a teasing, vicious quality that Clarke found absolutely delectable. 

“I’m…” Clarke gasped. “My...pussy is…” 

Lexa felt another burst of uncomfortable heat between her legs as the confession rolled off Clarke’s lush lips. “Show me.” She demanded softly, willing herself to take a breath. 

Clarke nodded eagerly, practically dying to peel away the ruined pair, drawing them slowly off her legs as her pink, slick heat was revealed to Lexa, whose throbbing increased tenfold. 

“Fuck, babygirl.” Lexa whispered, and the faint meaning of the word sent chills through Clarke. “You’re fucking beautiful. You’re dripping.” 

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke gasped as she barely trailed her fingers over her sex, sending shivers through her own body. “I want you.” She was explicitly asking permission, and in giving herself over to Lexa like this so completely, so raw and vulnerable; Lexa knew to be humbled. 

“Go ahead.” Lexa murmured. “Slowly, though. I like watching you fall apart.” 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as one hand slipped beneath her folds, brushing against her clit and circling her tight entrance, while another roamed up to toy with a pert nipple. 

For Lexa, it was the sexiest image she’d ever seen. Clarke, getting off just for her, moaning her name to a silent bedroom, in short pleas of desire. 

“Ah…” Clarke let out a soft moan as she inserted a finger, disappearing easily into her slicked sex. “Lexa. Baby I’m so wet for you.” It was barely a choked out whisper.

“Yeah?” Lexa’s voice croaked slightly, as she wasn’t used to something this stimulating either. “What are you imagining, Clarke?” Her eyes roamed Clarke’s body, the curves of her hips to her voluptuous breasts, aching for Lexa’s warm mouth.

She tried her best to ignore the aching throb in her pants. This was about Clarke.

“I’m….” Clarke panted as she slowly added another finger. “I’m…imagining you.”

“Yeah baby?” Lexa prodded, watching as Clarke began to slowly pump the fingers in and out of her throbbing sex, the heel of her hand pushing against her clit. “What about me?”

“…fucking me!” Clarke gasped as she rode another short crest of pleasure before plateauing once more. “You’re…fucking me so good, Lex.”

Clarke’s hips were slowly but surely bucking up to meet her fingers as they plunged within her depths.

Lexa was completely enamored by it, the microphone of Clarke’s laptop catching quiet, wet sounds of Clarke moving against her sex.

“Oh is that what you like, Clarke?” Lexa’s voice had taken its alpha-like quality, teasing and brutal and filled with lust. “When I kiss your neck, and your collarbone…” Lexa watched as Clarke’s fingers trailed up to the aforementioned areas, as if imagining Lexa were there with her full lips. “When I grab your beautiful hips, and lick the insides of your thighs?”

Clarke’s breathing was labored, and her moans were less than discreet, chanting Lexa’s name over and over again. “Yes, Lexa-Oh. Yeah baby. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Lexa tried to keep her own hips from rocking forward as she watched Clarke slip in a third finger, her other hand coming to rub against her clit.

“…I saw that.” Lexa murmured, though her voice conveyed no threat. “Close your eyes, Clarke.”

Clarke obeyed, breathing hard as she worked herself, building up a faster pace with her efforts, fucking herself to the soft silk of Lexa’s voice.

“I’m there, you’re in my arms.” Lexa told her, feeling a tight pull towards her own hot center as she carried on with her fantasy, pleased by Clarke’s desperate mewls of pleasure. “I’m biting at your neck, moving to suck on your nipples. I’m fucking your beautiful, dripping pussy. Grind up against my fingers, Clarke. Three fingers. Just like that. I’m going to fuck you with my mouth, when I’m done, baby. I want to taste you.” Lexa instructed, watching as Clarke’s mouth formed an “oh”, her hips arching off the bed with each thrust.

“That’s it, Clarke. I don’t care who’s home. I want to hear you cry my name.” Lexa husked. “You’re going to be a good girl and come for me, all over my fingers, love.”

There was no room for choice in that statement.

For Clarke, it was the sweetest sensory overload she’d ever experienced.

Clarke’s body convulsed, wrapped around her own fingers as she climaxed just as Lexa had foretold. Her hips rocked out, and Lexa’s name, cried back to her in erotic pleasure, filled her speakers.

Lexa watched, trying immensely to keep her jaw from hanging as her goddess rocked on her fingers, riding out a considerably long orgasm (perhaps more, it seemed), that had her humping her  own hand for almost a full minute as she came down from her high. “Lexa! Oh, god, yes…” Clarke breathed, eyes still shut, body slicked with sweat from the effort of the show she’d just given.

Gently, Clarke teased her clit back down, imitating the soft kitten licks Lexa would give her after an immense high like that, easing her back to reality.

Lexa watched, heart hammering, throat dry, as Clarke blinked hazily, opening her eyes to reveal not blown lusting dark eyes, but a soft, sated blue gaze.

Wordlessly, Clarke retrieved her fingers from where they were buried within her, coated with her slick juices as she brought them to plump lips that were usually kiss swollen by that point. She gave Lexa a wicked smirk as she swirled her tongue around her fingers, licking them clean and moaning in soft surprise at her own taste, before slowly pushing them in and out of her mouth. Her smirk only grew when she watched Lexa groan out in need, her own fingers trailing by the waistband of her jeans.

“Did you like that?” Clarke cooed seductively, and Lexa gulped, knowing what was coming.

God, she was a lucky bastard.

Lexa nodded, managing to croak out. “I love you. You’re perfect Clarke…and your face when you’re coming…” She closed her eyes to calm herself.

“Is my poor baby  horny from watching?” Clarke’s voice was like rose, laced with the sharp edge of thorns, and worked Lexa up just right. “Can I help you take care of that, Lex?” She batted her eyelashes in a way Lexa simply couldn’t refuse.

Not that she was going to, anyway.

A sudden knock on Clarke’s door made her jump.

Abby’s voice filled the speaker.

“Clarke? I heard…crying, I think? Everything okay in there?”

Clarke smirked, placing her index finger over her lips as she slid her hand back down to her sex, Lexa’s eyes glued to it the entirety of the time.

“Yeah mom.” Clarke answered calmly, watching as Lexa unbuttoned her jeans. “I’m just studying by myself."

* * *

 

On Lexa’s third and final night, after the first game was won and the team had celebrated sufficiently, Lexa texted Clarke (keeping it PG rated, this time), and wished her luck on her art submission. They also annoyed Anya with a two hour long conversation about how much they adored each other, before they both yawned into the receiver and decided to call it a night, sometime around eleven.

That was four hours ago.

Lexa, being the incredibly gay sap she was, had left her phone off silent, in the event that Clarke needed her for whatever reason in the middle of the night.

While she’d admittedly slept through the first two text messages, the three second call had woken her up. Blinking, she fumbled for her phone, watching Clarke’s face flash upon the screen.

Lexa’s heart dropped into her stomach as she glanced at Anya, who was sound asleep, ignoring any sort of commotion that had taken place.

Clarke.

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.

Clarke had needed her.

Lexa’s heart was racing as she pressed the phone symbol beside her name, hoping to god it was some sort of butt dial, and nothing serious at all.

The dial tone rang out into the silence.

And rang.

And rang.

Finally, the receiver crackled, and Clarke’s voice sounded. “…Lex.”

Lexa’s heart was shattered. Clarke’s voice was broken, almost unintelligible. Her toney was fragile, shaky, and it sounded as if she couldn’t really breathe.

Lexa blinked away any sleepiness, smashing the phone against her ear. “Clarke?” She murmured, absolutely terrified. “Clarke? Baby? Talk to me. I’m here.”

Clarke took a ragged breath before answering. “…I’m okay.” She prefaced, and Lexa wanted nothing more than to be wherever the hell she was, to hold her, to comfort her.

“…What’s going on?” Lexa asked, perhaps a bit too wired up.

“...Nothing.” Clarke sniffled. “Nothing, Lexa. It’s stupid. I had a nightmare. And it’s storming and I just. It’s stupid.”

Lexa heaved a sigh of relief, settling back against her headboard as she steadied her heartrate, thanking every and any god that Clarke was okay.

“That’s not stupid.” Lexa murmured, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at the time. Three in the morning.

“Lex. It’s….it’s three AM.” Clarke sniffled. “I should’ve been more sensitive, I’m sorry I-”

“Hey, hey.” Lexa cooed. “None of that, baby. I love your voice any time, day or night.” Lexa offered warmly, and Clarke seemed to relax at that.

“…I love you.” Clarke whispered. “I want you to come home. I never have nightmares when I sleep with you.”

Lexa’s heart ached. “I’m coming home tomorrow, Clarke.” She reminded gently. “I’m going to kiss and hug you so much, you’re going to dump me.” Lexa teased lightly.

Clarke chuckled messily at that over the line, and Lexa’s heart soared. “I wouldn’t.” Clarke promised quietly.

“So….” Lexa murmured. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“….No.” Clarke admitted. “Can you just…talk me to sleep?” She asked.

Lexa snorted. “Am I that boring?”

Clarke’s laugh illuminated her entire being. “Not what I meant, jerk.”

“I know.” Lexa sighed lovingly. “Alright. You want to hear about my fantasy football draft?”

Clarke’s giggles soon faded as her eyelids grew heavy, and Lexa was left with soft breathing on her end of the line.

Clarke had never told her that the dream was her practically reliving the accident.

Lexa didn’t need to know.

* * *

 

Lexa, high off her victory and drunk on the thought of seeing her girlfriend again after their short time apart, had practically shoved Anya into her car to drive home as soon as the game itself was over. 

“Sheesh,” Anya huffed, “overeager, much?”

Lexa ignored her, practically bouncing. Clarke didn’t know that she was coming home at that moment, so she’d decided she’d surprise her, smiling again at the thought of being able to hold her girlfriend in her arms. 

“Looks like it’s storming pretty bad back home,” Anya commented as they got closer to their destination, nodding in the direction of the visible dark haze in the sky of rain, as well as the dark, ominous looking clouds. 

“Clarke mentioned it was storming last night, too,” Lexa commented with a frown, chancing a look down at her phone, away from the road, to check and see if she had any messages from her girlfriend. 

“She hasn’t messaged me at all,” Lexa frowned, “An, can you try calling her from my phone.”

“Sure, your password is still 1313, right?”

“Yeah.”

Lexa again turned her focus on the road while Anya sifted through her contacts until she came to Clarke’s information, hitting the dial button. 

“Straight to voicemail,” Anya told her faithfully, “her phone’s either dead, or the storm is causing a disruption in the service, my bet would be the latter, it doesn’t look particularly friendly, and Raven hasn’t texted me either.”

“Alright,” Lexa said, somewhat uneasily, unable to shake the feeling that something was the matter. Suddenly, getting to Clarke’s house became increasingly more important. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Anya reassured.

Lexa wasn’t convinced. 

The storm didn’t  _ feel  _ particularly friendly either. 

Once they’d entered the boundaries of the turbulent weather, Lexa had been forced to slow down her driving speed, the streets already slick and unsafe. It was hard to see through the haze of the rain, but Lexa knew her way around the city well, and managed to make it to the residential suburbs where Clarke lived easily. 

Only the familiar car belonging to Marcus Kane was parked in the driveway, and he seemed in a rush, flying out of his car and into the house quickly, as though he needed something desperately. 

The worry in Lexa’s stomach only grew. 

She got out of her own car almost without realizing it, almost not noticing the harsh torrents of water raining down on her. 

“Kane!”

“Oh, Lexa,” he seemed slightly out of breath, “I was just about to call you-”

“Where’s Clarke?” Lexa asked before he could continue, and the look on his face gave her all the answer she needed. 

“Clarke’s in the hospital, she’s been in an accident.”

Lexa’s blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Before you all leave screaming comments: DON'T PANIC, resolution coming next chapter. 
> 
> (You guys asked for more angst, really you only have yourselves to blame)


	21. April Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a calmer, filler chapter.

Jake Griffin was sitting on his favorite chair in the Griffin’s yard, quietly surveying the barbecue unraveling before him.

He loved the spot, Clarke knew, because there was nothing he couldn’t see.

He knew when Jasper and Monty stole extra burgers because they had the munchies after getting too high.

He knew John Murphy loved the fruity drinks Abby had put out, and he’d just as soon crush the cup and destroy the evidence than be caught with one.

He knew that Octavia and Lincoln were sitting in the treehouse flirting with each other.

He knew that Abby would stop by soon and bend over to give him a kiss, and view as she sauntered back into the kitchen.

It was always where Clarke could find him.

So why was she so surprised to see him there now? In the middle of the senior year barbecue? Smiling and nodding out of time to the music he forced upon the younger generation of guests, beer in hand?

“D...dad?” Clarke’s voice faltered as she took several steps toward him, feeling the grass, soft under her shoe.

“Oh, hey Clarke.” Jake smiled warmly, patting his lap.

Clarke hesitated, and Jake seemed to notice.

“What? Too old to sit on your old man’s lap in front of your friends?” Jake chuckled, pointing to the lawn chair beside him, offering her the solo cup of beer. “Humor me. Have a sip.”

Clarke took the cup, eyebrows raised, mouth hanging ajar. She’d just felt her father’s hand brush against hers. This had to have been real.

“How are you here?” Clarke stumbled, blinking over and over again.

Jake blinked. “Don’t get all philosophical on me, Clarkester. I’ve had one too many beers for that.”

“I’ve….missed you so much.” Clarke gasped, feeling tears prick in her eyes, the distant beat of The Rolling Stones bouncing in her ears.

Jake smiled. “I know, been a tough week at work. But hey, movie night this saturday, right? After Octavia’s game? Your mom’s shift will be over, we can see something good.”

Clarke gasped as if a blade had been driven into her heart.

“But...Dad. You...you…”

“So.” Jake smirked back into the crowd. “You two are serious, huh?”

Clarke blinked her tears away in utter confusion and gaped once more, as her blue gaze settled on a heart-achingly familiar brunette, serving food on two plates, carrying them over with haste.

“Lex?” Clarke murmured, confused.

Jake passed away way before Lexa ever came into her life. What the hell was happening? Clarke couldn’t organize her thoughts before she found herself simply...enjoying everything. It was what she’d always wanted, right?

“Hey baby. Don’t worry- Extra pickles, like you wanted. For Jake- double cheese.” Lexa grinned her sexy smile that made Clarke swoon, handing the plate to Jake as she took a seat beside Clarke, lacing their hands together.

“Can you believe you two bickering kids fell so hard?” Jake chuckled. “Love is a crazy thing.”

Clarke felt more tears rush down her face, though they were tears that never actually surfaced. This was all she’d ever wanted. The normalcy of it all was astounding.

And yet, she couldn’t help but question it.

“How do you...know her?” Clarke asked, and Lexa blinked in confusion, tilting her head curiously.

“What do you mean, Clarke?”

“I mean...you’re dead.” Clarke whispered, turning to her father, gently releasing Lexa’s hand. “You...you died. I watched you die on impact. And...and...I never got to say goodbye, I never got to tell you which movie I wanted to see for movie night! You never got to see mom again, and...if I hadn’t asked you to take us, you’d still….be here.” She whispered, and when she blinked, everything was gone.

The house.

Her mother.

The delinquents.

Lexa.

Only Jake remained. It was only Jake, sitting in his chair, offering Clarke his usual warm smile as he rubbed his chin.

“Oh, cmon kiddo.” Jake prompted softly. “Don’t say that. Everything is going great for you.” He stood, and Clarke met him halfway, slamming into his arms as she finally cried into his shirt.

The catharsis of all her pent up emotions was incredible.

She could smell Jake’s cologne. She could hear the ticking of his watch on his wrist, the one he’d damaged in the accident. The one Clarke wore.

“Dad.” Clarke sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. “I...I needed you! I need you! I’m tired of pretending that I don’t miss you every single day. And...I’m scared to do normal things. Every time I walk out the door, I remember what happened, and I-”

“You what?” Jake replied, and there was that light, teasing quality in a tone that Clarke missed so dearly. “You worry that it might happen again?”

Clarke nodded, burying her face further in Jake’s shirt.

“So...it _did_.” Jake pointed out mildly.

At that, Clarke froze.

Jake pulled  away just slightly enough to tilt Clarke’s chin up to meet his gaze. “Hey princess. Let me see those eyes.”

Clarke blinked away her tears, sniffling as she glanced up at the face she longed to see in what felt like ages upon ages.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jake whispered, a faint smile on his face. “You’re doing so well, Clarke. With your mom, with your art, with Lexa…”

Clarke’s heart fluttered at the mention of her name. “You would have loved her.” she whispered solemnly.

“I do.” Jake grinned, tapping the lawn chair. “I see everything from here, remember?”

Clarke snorted a messy laugh, and Jake leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Dad…” Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, hands fisting in his shirt. “Don’t go. You promised me you wouldn’t ever leave!”

“I’m right here.” He tapped her head, then her heart, before giving her a smile. “Now you don’t live in this fear anymore, alright, Clarke? You’re so many things. Headstrong, brave, gifted...but hesitant isn’t one of them. You’re going to do amazing things, Clarke. Now, go. They’re waiting for you.”

“They?” Clarke echoed, feeling an immense pressure in her head, as if someone were pressing on her temples. “I want to stay here, with you.”

“Not your time, kiddo. Not even close.” Jake shook his head, and Clarke’s heart dropped.  

“Mom would want to see you. And Lexa. And-”

Clarke’s voice was slowly fading, as was the image of Jake, searing her mind as the medical staff cleaned the cut on her head, caused by a stray shard of glass.

“I love you, Clarke.” Jake’s last words echoed in her head as she struggled to stay afloat.

* * *

 

Lexa didn’t remember how she arrived to her current state. She just remembered rain. Wetness. Her tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook Kane’s shoulders, barking at him for Clarke’s vitals.

He told her he knew nothing. He told her Abby was with Clarke, and that they were whisked away by the paramedics.

Oh, god, _paramedics._

What had happened to Clarke?

Lexa remembered Anya tearing her off of Kane, rain soaking the three of them as she stormed towards her car, stumbling on the wet pavement as she fumbled for the keys.

Anya had plucked them from her hands, shoving them in her pocket as Lexa had wheeled around on her in blind rage.

Anya decided that Lexa wasn’t fit to drive. Kane offered the girls a ride, and they took it, Anya holding her sobbing, shaking cousin in the back seat while Kane drove on with a grim expression on his features.

Clarke would’ve made jokes about how awkward it was, being in their teacher’s car.

Clarke would’ve shot Lexa a million dollar smirk and snuck her arm around her waist teasingly, just to scoot in closer.

And now Clarke was...what? Dead? Bleeding out? Broken?

Lexa’s heart clenched when she thought of the mental trauma this had no doubt caused her.

The dream.

Oh, if only Lexa had forsaken the game and driven home right as Clarke was telling her about the dream.

If only she’d been there to hold Clarke, to protect her.

She’d failed.

She’d failed as a girlfriend, as a best friend, as a soulmate.

Lexa didn’t remember rushing into the waiting room. She didn’t remember Anya putting all of her muscles to work in order to restrain Lexa, to force her into a seat.

She didn’t remember Kane going off to fetch coffees.

Lexa, balling herself onto her seat, started murmuring. Incoherently, at times. Questions, interrogations. Where was Clarke? Where was she going? What was she doing? How bad was the accident? Whose fault was it? Who did Lexa have to kill?

There were two arms around either side of her shoulders, and when she turned to bury her face into the shirt of Anya, instead finding the hints of Lincoln’s cologne.

Had she been so enveloped in wallowing that she’d missed his entrance? When had he sat down in Kane’s seat?

Of course, Anya had summoned him. It reminded Lexa of the days where the three were inseparable.

“Hey, Lex.” He held her as if she were weightless, Anya rubbing her back as she melted into the embrace of her best friend (with the exception, of course, of Clarke).

“Clarke is strong.” Lincoln offered quietly, and for once, Lexa found herself taking solace in strong arms, than the other way around. “She and you are both gonna be just fine.”

Anya nodded her agreement, her proximity and warmth heating Lexa up from the chilling air and rain outside. “You need to breathe with us, okay?”

Lexa barely nodded as she tried to control her breathing, willing herself to relax in the grip of Lincoln and Anya.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping desperately that Clarke was alright.

She had to be.

* * *

 

It was a testament to how out-of-it Lexa was that she didn’t notice the entrance of the delinquents, who were arguably the loudest group known to mankind. Usually, she could hear them trampling into a room from miles away, but the crashing in her ears was louder than even them.

Lincoln’s attempts to calm her down had worked for a while, but once Abby had disappeared again, the panic had returned full-force.

“Hey, Woods, listen to my voice.” Watery emerald eyes blinked open, the shaky image of John Murphy appearing before her, blurred by her own tears. “Lexa, hey, you can hear me, right?”

She nodded, and she felt Anya tense from next to her, obviously not knowing how to react to the boy kneeling before her cousin. He gently took Lexa’s hand and pressed it to his chest.

“I want you to match my breathing, okay?”

The kneeling boy sped up his own breathing so it mimicked the erratic, harsh pants leaving Lexa’s own mouth, which she was able to sync up with fairly easily, and then slowly began to slow down, coaxing Lexa’s own breath to quell slightly.

“Good, that’s good, Lexa, keep doing that. Now I want you to do me a favor, okay?” She nodded and he continued. “I want you to list off five things that you can experience for every sense, alright? Five things you can hear, five things you can smell, see, etcetera, can you do that?”

It took thirty minutes of Murphy’s gentle coaching until Lexa could form coherent thoughts. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she could recall Clarke telling her that these were the same exercises Murphy had taught to her for use during her recurring panic attacks.

Clarke.

“Thanks,” Lexa said softly, and Murphy nodded grimly.

“No problem, Woods,” he cracked a sad sort of smile.

She sniffed and wiped angrily at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket, finally taking in the sight of the inhabitants of the waiting room. Lincoln was sitting next to her, one hand rubbing circles on her back, his free arm wrapped around Octavia, who was unusually silent.

Her brother was pacing at the far side of the room, near Jasper and Monty, who were sitting on the floor. The former seemed to be reciting the entirety of the periodic table, while Monty’s eyes were closed shut, whispering up to the sky. Perhaps he was praying.

Anya had left her side in favor of holding Raven, who looked almost sickly in hue, shaking like a leaf in her own skin. Lexa realized, in that moment, that she was surrounded by people who loved Clarke almost as much as she did.

 _Almost_.

While she’d had her differences with the delinquents in the past, here, she felt a sense of understanding with them, a bond. They were all gathered here out of concern for the same girl. The same wonderful, amazing, angel of a girl known to the world as Clarke Griffin.

“Griffin’s going to be fine.” Murphy raised his voice so it carried throughout the room. “She’s too stubborn to not be.”

“Clarke? Stubborn? I’d have never guessed.” Octavia huffed from her position near Lexa.

“Remember when you two fought for three weeks over ownership of a doll?” Bellamy laughed. “Both of you swore viciously that it was yours, and it wasn’t till another girl in your class turned up crying about a lost doll that either of you backed down.”

“Clarke started it,” Octavia muttered.

“You’d get a kick out of Clarke when she was little,” Murphy told Lexa, “she was a little spitfire.”

“ _Was?”_ Raven laughed. “She’s _still_ a spitfire, just older.”

“Oh, remember that time when…”

Had it been any other situation, Lexa might have felt left out, or jealous that the delinquents had gotten to spend far more time with Clarke than she had, but now, waiting anxiously for any update on the girl’s condition, Lexa was comforted by their stories, especially when Octavia and Bellamy had the pictures to back their stories up.

She fell asleep with thoughts of Clarke swimming through her mind.

* * *

 

Lexa was jolted awake by Anya’s gentle shaking, and her heart leapt in her chest when she realized that the fluorescent lights were illuminating Abby, who looked as if she herself had shed a few tears.

The room seemed to fall silent as Lexa sat up in her seat, blinking as she tried to maintain her composure.

It simply wasn’t possible. Her insides were eating away at her. She worried her lip in anticipation as Abby gently shrugged off Kane’s attempts at consolation. Instead, Abby turned straight for Lexa, kneeling in front of her chair so that they were face to face.

“Hi, honey.” Abby murmured as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks, gently rubbing at Lexa’s tears. “Oh, don’t cry. Don’t you cry. Clarke is gonna be just fine, Lexa.” Abby informed her, a small smile blooming on her face.

Lexa paused, face pale, heart hammering. Had she heard that correctly?

“...I….” Lexa croaked, unable to form thoughts, let alone coherent sentences.

“She’s okay. Nasty accident, she has some stitches, a concussion...nothing major. Clarke’s alright.”

Gasps of relief were sounding around the group, but none louder than Lexa’s.

It was the sweetest relief she’d ever felt. The most wonderful news in the world. Clarke, her Clarke, was okay. Clarke was going to be fine. She’d be able to hold her, and see that megawatt smile, and tease her again. She was going to be able to tell Clarke that she loved her seven thousand times a day, (as she now planned on doing).

Abby gently wrapped her arms around Lexa, who hugged back, tightly.

“When can I see her?” Lexa sniffled silently.

She needed to see Clarke to believe she was okay. She had to.

“She’s going to be up soon, okay?” Abby brushed a stray hair out of Lexa’s face, in a motherly gesture that Clarke would have adored. “You will be the first one in there, I promise.”

Lexa nodded and Abby pressed a kiss to her forehead before rising and dusting her knees off, turning to murmur to Kane in the corner.

Clarke was going to be okay.

Lexa felt her heart finally, _finally_ resume at a normal pace, pumping blood to her previously pale face.  

The Delinquents were back to their normal, excited selves, voices a dull roar now that their leader was safe and sound.

Within thirty minutes, Abby was waving Lexa over.

Everyone paused to watch Lexa stand, trying to compose herself as she nearly leapt out of her seat, hoodie taken off of her wet locks of hair as she quietly followed Abby into the new room, heart pounding in her chest as she heard whispers beside her.

And there was the fallen angel herself.

Clarke was leaning against the pillow, seated semi-upright, with a bandaged arm, a cut under her eyes, and a bandage on her head.

She looked beaten, but very much alive.

Tears were flowing down Lexa’s cheeks as she all but bolted to Clarke’s side, missing the way Abby shut the door and left to give the two a few minutes of privacy.

Clarke’s eyes widened when she took in Lexa’s wet, disheveled state, rushing beside Clarke, the two feasting on each other with their eyes alone, taking in every last detail.

Lexa smelled like her vanilla shampoo, and the rain. Clarke would have killed to have that scent burned into her senses forever.

Lexa reached out, hand shaking, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth, but the only thing that kept coming out in a dull gasp was, “...Clarke.”

Clarke took her hand and laced it with hers, giving Lexa a cheeky smile. “...Skype sex was so good it almost killed me.” She croaked.

Lexa’s eyes widened and she froze, just for a second, before the two let out messy, sobbing laughs as they reached for each other, cupping cheeks, nuzzling, lips frantically but delicately roaming the other’s.

Clarke didn’t seem bent and broken by what happened. Rather, it seemed she had a renewed spirit of endurance, of survival. Lexa was her fuel to keep going, and she had all of her.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered against her lips, a holy prayer to whatever deities had preserved her loving angel. “Baby. My love.” She kept whispering affectionate thoughts as she gently caressed every inch of Clarke’s face with her lips. “You’re okay. Thank god. Thank fucking god, Clarke, I worried about you...I...I thought….you...you weren’t calling me, I couldn’t live without you Clarke, I...you’re everything to me, I can’t-”

“Hey.” Clarke whispered, cupping Lexa’s cheeks in a tighter grip, pulling her closer. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

“Don’t you ever scare me like that…” Lexa practically wheezed, sitting on the edge of Clarke’s bed. “What are your injuries?” She fretted like a worried mother hen.

“A concussion. And these cuts...and some stitches.” Clarke winced at the last one, as Lexa’s eyes sat on her arm, where the aforementioned stitches were located.

“Does it hurt?” Lexa whispered, inspecting Clarke’s arm.

“Not as much as it’ll hurt my dignity.” Clarke murmured. “It’s gonna leave an ugly scar, probably. Just what I need, right?” She chuckled humorlessly, but she remembered Jake’s words. He wanted her to be back to her old, confident self. But who had the strength?

“You’re beautiful.” Lexa informed her wholeheartedly, leaning back down to kiss Clarke’s uninjured cheek. “You take my breath away. I’m just happy you’re safe.”

And there was her strength.

“Well, my aching heart has been mended thanks to you.” Clarke chanced her with a soft smile, and Lexa kissed her hand, tears still wetting her cheeks.

“Lexa, baby, don’t cry.” Clarke whispered. “We’ve both had enough of that.”

When Lexa shot her a questioning look, and Clarke summoned her down to lay beside her.

Lexa was biting her lip the whole time, maneuvering herself very gently beside Clarke, away from her injured arm, as she came face to face with her girlfriend.

“Why have you been crying?” Lexa whispered, holding Clarke as tightly as she could manage, as if the winds of fate would sweep her away once more, if she wasn’t careful.

It seemed as though the answer would have been obvious, what with the trauma of what had just occurred, but Lexa knew Clarke far better than that.

Clarke blinked the tears that threatened to make a hazy mess of her vision; she wanted a clear view of Lexa, to soak her in, as much as she could in her addled state.

“...I saw my dad.” Clarke admitted, not only seeing, but hearing and feeling Lexa gasp beneath her weight. “I know it sounds crazy. Or like the drugs hit me too hard. And, that’s probably what it was.”

“You can talk to me about it, Clarke.” Lexa nudged her with her nose, gently, affectionately. It was a silent promise that sounded something like: _I don’t think you’re crazy. I won’t judge you._

“It was the senior barbecue. The one before prom.”

“...The one that hasn’t happened yet?” Lexa queried softly.

Clarke nodded. “It was at my house. Everything was normal...he was just there. Lex, he used to have this chair, that he’d sit in….he’d see everything from that chair.” Clarke smiled fondly before worriedly shaking her head.

Lexa gave her a smile that melted her heart, and gave her the courage to continue.

“...We just...I don’t know, talked? And then you were there. And that’s when I knew something was off, since you two had never met.”

“Sorry to have been your wakeup call.” Lexa murmured apologetically, frowning as she stroked Clarke’s upper arm.

“I’m not.” Clarke protested. “You were what kept me grounded. You’re my wakeup call, but you’re also my waking dream.” Clarke reminded, and Lexa sighed into her hair, kissing it with delicate caution.

“He would have loved you. He told me he already did.” Clarke informed her with a small smile. “He told me he still sees everything from that chair.”

Lexa smiled at Clarke’s apparent flood of relief, her closure to the last few turbulent years of her life. “Well if he’s anything like you, Clarke, I love him too.” She offered, smiling even wider when Clarke snuggled impossibly closer to her chest.

“That’s done now.” Clarke sighed with an air of finality. “This is all over. I know this sounds crazy but maybe this was for the best? Maybe it was cathartic? Or...maybe those drugs are just really effective.”

Lexa chuckled. “I suppose we’ll find out.”

“I missed  you.” Clarke whispered, tucking away a stray lock of Lexa’s hair. She paused, for a moment, as if realizing something. “Why are you soaking, Lex?”

“For you.” Lexa whispered.

Before Clarke could smirk and make a cheeky comment, Lexa added, “Kane told me in the rain. I guess I kind of ran in the rain to get to you….before they hauled me into the car.” Lexa admitted sheepishly.

“How very romantic.” Clarke whispered, leaning forward to steal a kiss. “Mmm. I’ve missed that.” She hummed, and Lexa returned the kiss softly, relishing in Clarke’s taste.

“Oh my god!” Clarke nearly sat up, if Lexa hadn’t pinned her down in fear of her tearing something or hurting herself.

“Clarke! What is it?! Are you in pain? Clarke, talk to me.” Lexa demanded, worry dripping off every syllable.

“No, no.” Clarke assured her, taking her tone down a notch. “Your game! Did you win, baby? Are you a regional champion?”

Lexa fell back into the pillows with a breathless huff of a laugh. “...Really?”

Clarke bit her lip, looking absolutely distraught. “Alexandria Anastasia Woods. It’s important! Tell me!”

“...We won.” Lexa sighed, gingerly wrapping an arm around Clarke as she came to rest her head on Lexa’s chest. “But...I won, personally. I’m a winner because you came out of this with minor injuries. I never should have left. I never should have-”

“Lex.” Clarke pecked her jaw, drawing her attention. “This isn’t even close to your fault.”

“Then whose fault is it?” Lexa growled, low and guttural, causing Clarke’s stomach to flip.

“No one’s, baby. It was an accident. I was T-Boned and-”

“You were what?!” Lexa snapped, sitting upright herself.

“My car took the brunt of the damage. I spun out and it's totaled, but-”

“Clarke!” Lexa gasped, lungs burning as she tightened her grip around her girlfriend, her entire body rigid with anxiety.

“Shh. I'm okay.” Clarke murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips. “My car, on the other hand-”

“I always knew that was a metal death trap.” Lexa growled protectively, arm tight around Clarke.

“Well the death trap is gone, so...I'll be riding the bus now.” Clarke cracked a smile, settling her head back on Lexa’s chest, pressing a kiss there, as tired as she was.

“Like hell you are.” Lexa snorted. “You'll be in my car. Where I can keep an eye on you. You're never leaving my sight again. I'll buy you a new car if I have to.”

Clarke chuckled, and it hurt her sore body as she snuggled into Lexa further. “Is that an order, commander?”

“Yes,” Lexa sighed, stroking Clarke's hair. “I will never leave you again. I love you so much, Clarke.”

“I love you too.” Clarke blinked lazily, feeling the new dose of pain medication starting to kick in. “...what did they give me?”

“The good stuff.” Lexa smirked. “You're going to be high as a kite next time you wake up.”

“Will you be here?” Clarke yawned.

“Count on it.” Lexa whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, I hurt my arm, not my legs.”

Clarke smiled into her girlfriend’s shoulder as she said the words, though, content to be wrapped up in Lexa’s arms as the football player carried her through her home.

“I like carrying you,” Lexa told her quickly, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead, “makes me feel like a strong, doting girlfriend.”

“You are,” Clarke grinned, breathing in Lexa’s familiar comforting scent.

Lexa hadn’t left the hospital room for even a second until Clarke was discharged, and her glares at the nurses who passed through the room dared them to say otherwise. Abby was able to pull some strings in the hospital (though she no longer worked there) to allow her prolonged visitation and give the two girls some much needed peace.

      Abby had driven the girls home, and Lexa had insisted on carrying Clarke, bridal style, up to her room while Abby fixed up some lunch in the kitchen.

“So.” Clarke drawled after a moment of silence, eyes locked on Lexa’s firm, tattooed bicep.

“So.” Lexa echoed back, climbing the stairs with ease, as if Clarke weighed the equivalent of a mere feather.

Lexa crossed the threshold of Clarke’s room, and a smile grew on Clarke’s face at the familiarity of it all. She hadn’t expected to miss her room so much.

“Any chance you’d be doing this to me in the future?” Clarke teased. “Maybe with...rings? And instead of my room, maybe the door to our brand new Woods-Griffin mansion?” She cocked a brow playfully.

Lexa grinned. “Clarke Abigail Griffin, are you proposing?”

Clarke laughed, and it warmed Lexa’s very soul. “Not quite. But I couldn’t help but bring it up. You’re carrying me like this...I’m entirely too in love with you...It just fits. Y’know...I think pretty much any other teenage couple would cringe at the idea, or the very mention of marriage.”

Lexa smirked as she laid Clarke down on the bed, carefully hovering over her as she dropped several kisses to Clarke’s exposed neck, both tickling her and pleasuring her at once. “We’re certainly not average.” Lexa groaned into her neck. “When I love you, it doesn’t feel average…” she drawled enticingly, working her way up to Clarke’s lips. “You certainly don’t taste average.” She finished with a quick peck, leaving Clarke frowning.

“We haven’t talked about our skype session, have we?” Clarke smirked, watching Lexa, who sat back on her knees.

She immediately turned beet red.

“Oh, c’mon...Accident aside, I have been waiting for your homecoming a long time.” Clarke pressed. “Tell me you didn’t think about coming home and letting me ravish you.”

Lexa blushed, sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing back at Clarke. “Of course. But you need rest. Imagine if we had to take you back to the hospital because you couldn’t handle my-”

“You little shit!” Clarke gaped in amusement, snatching out for Lexa, but the football player was far too quick to leap off the edge of the bed.

Just then, Lexa’s phone began another series of vibrations and loud rings, causing her to sigh and dig it out of her tight back jean pocket (which Clarke wholeheartedly appreciated).

“Your other girlfriend?” Clarke snarked.

“Yes. I was out making a collection while I was away.” Lexa sniffed with a false air of defensiveness. “Now, who’s calling me? Was it Sarah? Or Allison? Or who was the cute blonde I-”

“Pick up the phone, romeo. It’s probably your mom.” Clarke grinned, lacing her hand with Lexa, who brought Clarke’s fingers to her lips.

“Is _not_.” Lexa huffed teasingly.

She picked up the phone, composing herself with a deep breath.

Clarke could hear several voices still yelling on the other end of the line. Lexa winced, and then sighed, trying to cut into the barrage of voices.

“Hello mother.”

Clarke grinned triumphantly, and Lexa returned the smile, holding the phone away from her mouth as she whispered, “They all want to see you. I can’t fend them off anymore.”

Clarke laughed, a warm feeling sinking into her chest, quite similar to the feeling she felt with Lexa. “Okay, we’ll have them over. I’ll tell my mom.”

Lexa nodded and somehow managed to finish their phone conversation, telling Anya to bring her a change of clothes, since she intended to spend the night by Clarke’s side.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa set about showering and changing to appear fresh for the entirety of Lexa’s local family, who showed up promptly, practically rushing Abby to see Clarke, as they hadn’t been granted visitation before.

Clarke was surprised by the sudden outpouring of love and affection, particularly from the elder, stiffer Woods family members. She’d always known that they liked and accepted her, but she supposed time had weakened their resolve.

Either way, she wasn’t complaining, but Lexa certainly was.

She sat on the couch in the living room, soaking in the aroma of her mother’s frantic cooking in the kitchen, bumping hips with Alexander as the two worked in a flurry to create a meal for the suddenly full house.

Clarke was wrapped up in the arms of Anya and Aden, on either side, while Lexa grumpily sat between Indra and her mother on the opposite couch.

Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt the house so full of family, and love. Certainly not since Jake.

Clarke had always felt a bond with Anya, gruff and Indra-like as she was, she always cared for Clarke.

And Aden, was of course, Aden. Clinging to her as if she were his own sister.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered yet again, and Clarke smiled, giving him a side hug.

“Right? Who else would help you survive Trikru’s class?” Clarke teased.

“Who else would keep me safe from the wrath of Lex?” Aden teased right back.

“Yeah that’s right. Hide behind my injured girlfriend.” Lexa muttered, her lips twitching into a smile.

“Aren’t I the greatest matchmaker ever?” Aden puffed his chest out proudly. “And to think, this all started because I thought Clarke was hot, and Nam encouraged-”

That certainly got Lexa’s attention.

“You what?!” Lexa was out of her seat, and Aden ducked behind a grinning Clarke and an endlessly amused Anya.

“Alexandria- watch your tone, honey. Clarke’s been through a lot.” Anastasia reminded, tuning out momentarily from her conversation with Indra.

“But...I…” Lexa grumbled.

“I’m flattered,” Clarke smirked. “Not just one, but two Woods siblings?”

“And a Woods cousin.” Anya smirked, just wanting to salt the wound further.

“Oh, is that so?” Clarke turned to Anya, who leaned in, extra close.

“You know what?” Lexa balked. “Suddenly Atom seems _so_ great. You should have him over. For dinner. And Anya. Bring Raven. Your girlfriend.” Lexa gritted, though Clarke knew it was all in good humor.

“Move, squirt.” Lexa gently ruffled Aden’s hair and nudged him aside as Lexa reclaimed her rightful position beside Clarke, who happily cuddled up to her side.

The front door swung open, and Marcus Kane popped his head in, carrying a bag from the grocery store. “Sorry I’m late, Abby. I had to-”

“Marcus!” Abby practically gushed, running to snatch the bags out of his hands. “One of the world’s most impressive families is eating here and you couldn’t speed just a little bit?”

Her whispers were loud enough to reach the livingroom, where Anastasia rose with an amused smile, pretending not to hear. “Abby? Can I help you out?” She nudged Indra, who stood, touching Clarke’s shoulder once before disappearing into the kitchen.

Clarke, meanwhile, buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder. “Ugh. My mom’s so embarrassing.”

Lexa laughed, kissing Clarke’s temple.

The two, however, froze, when a black shadow entered the doorway at Kane’s foot, eyes surveying the room.

“Pauna.” Clarke and Lexa whispered simultaneously, eyes locking as they tightened their hold on each other.

“Abby, can she be inside? I wasn’t sure.” Marcus hollered from where he was about to unhook her leash.

“Of course. I’ll have Clarke set out some water!” Abby’s response came immediately.

“Aww.” Aden’s eyes lit up as he took in the dog. “Kane, can I pet her?”

“Oh, of course.” Kane grinned and Aden took a step forward, only to be yanked back by Clarke and Lexa.

“No.” Lexa gritted out.

Anya cocked a brow, smirking. “You two know something I don’t?”

Aden frowned at Lexa. “Guys...look at her. She’s adorable!”

Lexa’s lip curled. “She’s feral.” She whispered.

Kane, seemingly oblivious, allowed Pauna to surge forward, growling. “Whoa! Easy girl!”

Aden’s eyes widened and Lexa was powerless as Pauna tackled Aden to the ground with a heavy thud, paws pinning him down as she began to litter his face with sloppy licks.

Clarke and Lexa gaped as Aden laughed underneath the dog, the two looking like best friends already.

“Sorry about that.” Kane chuckled.  He lifted Pauna off, but Aden seemed to occupied petting her to care. “Sometimes she gets so excited! She growls and barks and then tackles me with kisses, sometimes chasing me around the house.”

Lexa and Clarke gaped at each other still, clinging to one another as if a murderer had entered the house.

“...I still don’t trust her.” Clarke muttered, and Lexa nodded her agreement, feeling quite foolish for running in the first place.

* * *

 

After lunch, and a fresh round of pain medicine for Clarke, Lexa noticed her eyelids begin to get heavy as she was talking to Anastasia about her passion for art.

Lexa, who’d been talking about football with Kane, rose slowly and slipped out of her seat, coming around to slip her arms around Clarke’s waist, noting how completely asleep she was.

Abby had warned her that her head trauma would cause bouts of drowsiness.

Anastasia chuckled, and Lexa noticed with no small amount of interest, that Anastasia had been supporting Clarke’s weight in an embrace, just as her own mother would have, if she weren’t occupied cleaning the dishes.

So, it seemed her parents loved Clarke as much as she did.

“Sorry.” Lexa murmured apologetically.

“Oh, it’s quite alright. Poor thing’s been through a lot.” Ana whispered, relinquishing Clarke to Lexa. “We should probably get going soon. We promised Aden we’d take him driving.”

Lexa grinned, and her mother didn’t miss it.

This was the way things were supposed to be from the start.

Lexa lifted Clarke into her arms, and Abby and Alex poked their heads out from the kitchen.

“Oh, thank you honey, that’s sweet.” Abby murmured, spellbound by the sight of Lexa cradling Clarke like her life depended on it. She could have woken Clarke, but she was far too chivalrous. It delighted Abby to no end.

“Need help, Lexie?” Alex asked softly.

Lexa shook her head, and Alex chuckled. “Headstrong, just like your mother. We’ll see you tomorrow?”

Lexa nodded, and with a wink to Aden, who smiled back at her, she was heading up the stairs, the last thing in her ears was Alex’s, “We have great kids, don’t we?”

“The best.” Came Abby’s response.

Lexa was becoming an expert at carrying Clarke up the stairs, slipping quietly into her room and thanking her past self for the foresight to have readied Clarke’s bed in the event that this would happen.

“Lex.” Clarke breathed, eyelids slowly opening to reveal her favorite blue pools. “I have to say bye.”

Lexa clicked her tongue. “No, love, you don’t. They know you’re tired.”

“Mmmm.” Clarke’s response was less than coherent. “Sleepear.”

“What?” Lexa couldn’t understand Clarke’s version of “Sleep here”.

Clarke, though her eyes were closed, made an adorable pouty face at Lexa’s inability to understand.

However, when Lexa slid into the covers beside her, Clarke wore a dopey smile as she carelessly yanked Lexa toward her, settling her head atop Lexa’s breast as a pillow.

“Love you.” Clarke whispered, clinging to Lexa like a koala.

Lexa was even more in love with sleepy Clarke, if it were possible.

She grinned, leaning down to kiss Clarke’s head. “Love you more.”

“Uh uh.” Clarke protested.

“I do.” Lexa insisted, and Clarke frowned, childishly shushing her as she burrowed further into Lexa’s warmth.

The two were asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

Clarke usually woke up to nightmares.

The rain.

The car.

The accident.

Her father.

Lexa was never there.

She would wake up startled, heart thumping so rapidly that Lexa would call Abby, fearful that Clarke was suffering some palpitation of some kind.

It happened several times at the hospital.

Clarke would shoot awake, tear stains on her cheeks, reaching out.

Lexa was always there, mortified, anxious, incredibly worried for her love. She’d kiss Clarke and console her, holding her as tightly as she could, until she’d fade back to sleep.

Lexa quickly learned that Clarke had been traumatized, and this was her conscience speaking to her on the matter.

She also learned that, while Clarke was asleep, she couldn’t be.

At any sign of discomfort, Lexa was softly pressing her lips to Clarke’s temple and gently rubbing her arm along her side, coaxing her out of whatever miserable experience she was in.

And it became an ongoing occurrence.

But it was usually only at night, and this time, it took Lexa by surprise.

Clarke had only napped for an hour or two, and Lexa closed her eyes, occasionally dozing off, and then coming to, to check on Clarke. Everything seemed peaceful, until Clarke start moaning in her sleep.

“Lexa….” She moaned softly, soft pout on her lips. “Don’t….please.” Her body twitched, as if she wanted to move, to run in her dream.

Lexa was on it in seconds, whispering for Clarke to wake up, watching her girlfriend’s eyelashes flutter open, taking her in with those wide, curious eyes.

There were no tear tracks on her cheeks, no gasps for air. Clarke seemed to be alright.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered, nuzzling her cheek. “Another nightmare? I’m here.”

Clarke took a moment, and Lexa could almost hear her heartbeat.

God, her soul ached for Clarke.

Clarke cleared her throat, and glanced at Lexa less than gracefully. “….No.” She admitted in a hoarse tone.

“No?” Lexa echoed. “What do you mean?”

“That…uh…wasn’t a nightmare.” Clarke informed her uneasily.

“But you…you were whining, and moaning. And you were moving, so-” Lexa paused, seemingly realizing what had happened. “… _Oh_.”

Oh indeed.

“It was nothing.” Clarke dismissed awkwardly.

“Well…not nothing.” Lexa smirked. “Clearly you want something.”

“Are you seriously going to be smug about this? Ugh, fine. Clearly I do.” Clarke growled, leaning up to cup Lexa’s cheeks, to pull her lips down to her. “We haven’t. Not for a little while.”

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed. “I can’t….”

“Just a little bit, Lex.” Clarke teased softly. “…Just kissing.”

“Just kissing.” Lexa nodded as Clarke threw her leg over Lexa’s hips, straddling her as she pushed her down, knowing how Lexa loved to be taken at times. Clarke’s fingers toyed with the baby curls at the back of Lexa’s neck. She leaned down, ever so subtly rolling the weight of her hips down on Lexa’s covered abs as she made to kiss her exposed collarbone and neck, humming happily as she did so.

Lexa close her eyes and melted under Clarke’s lips, feeling guilty for so needily and vulnerably taking Clarke’s energy and attentions.

“Touching?” Clarke asked softly, fingers trailing at the hem of Lexa’s shirt.

“Touching.” Lexa consented breathlessly.

Clarke needed this. It felt perverse, and odd, but she needed it. She needed to feel life, to feel the spike of dopamine, to feel Lexa’s hot skin and breath against her neck. She needed to feel grounded, and alive, and no one gave her that jolt of life like Lexa did.

Clarke groaned as she slid her fingers up and under Lexa’s shirt, scratching softly against her abs as she rocked ever so gently against her, fingers toying with Lexa’s bra clasp.

Clarke was about to ask permission yet again, when Lexa whispered, “I love you” in a sort of passionate gasp. Clarke smirked, distracted momentarily as she captured Lexa’s lips once more, happy she could share the intimacy, the intense desire with someone so pure, so perfect.

“I love you more. I want to show you, Lex. I need to feel you. I’m okay. I promise. Can I taste you?” Clarke asked, and it seemed so innocent, despite its meaning. It was a juxtaposition of what she was asking for, and the way she asked for it, and it turned Lexa on in the most incredible way.

Lexa nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back on the pillow as Clarke set about suckling the skin against her collar, littering it with fresh red marks, gently reminding Lexa what she’d been missing.

A storm of notifications from Clarke’s phone, now vibrating against the nightstand beside the bed, forced Clarke to lift her head.

Panting she muttered, “Probably the groupchat.” Clarke bit her lip momentarily, lifting Lexa’s shirt to gaze at her abs. “Missed these.” She whispered, pressing a kiss against the muscles, enjoying the way Lexa twitched beneath her, guiding her head down to encourage contact.

“You’re beautiful.” Clarke murmured, lips tickling Lexa’s skin. “I love you so much.”

Lexa whined softly underneath her, and Clarke glanced up just in time to see her blush.

The connection was broken by the incessant ringing, this time, of both their phones.

“Oh, come on.” Clarke groaned, when Lexa sat up apologetically, looking somewhat concerned.

Lexa tossed Clarke her phone, trying to regain her breath as she scanned her own screen.

“Oh my god.” Lexa’s eyes lit up. “Clarke! I forgot! Today a whole bunch of universities sent out their decisions! That’s why all our social media is lighting up!”

Clarke was off Lexa in seconds, staring at her phone blankly. “...I have an email from Polis U!” She breathed, not daring to open it.

“....I have one from D.C.” Lexa admitted as well, blinking. “....Should we open them together?”

Clarke nodded, setting her phone down momentarily to catch her breath.

“Hey, look at me.” Lexa murmured, rising to meet Clarke before the bed.

Clarke felt Lexa cup her cheeks, and she glanced up, eyes meeting Lexa’s green gardens.

“Whatever happens, Clarke, we’ll be okay, and you will too.” Lexa assured. “Polis, D.C, it doesn’t matter. Wherever you go, you’re going to make waves, love. And I will be right there with you, if not physically, still as your very loving, head-over-heels-in-love girlfriend. Okay?”

“Sounds good.” Clarke nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips, smiling when Lexa pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Who goes first?” Lexa asked. “You or me?”

“Same time?” Clarke whispered, her pacing heart returning as they broke apart, phones at the ready.

Lexa nodded, and the two scanned their phones, deftly ignoring their messages and scrolling through their phones to their email apps.

Both girls paused, reading the words of their emails with baited breath and frantic hearts. Lexa finished a split second quicker, a relieved smile on her face. Clarke didn’t need to ask twice to know that she’d received a scholarship to play football at D.C.U. She was a top tier player, everyone knew that.

What Clarke was surprised to read, however, were the big gaping words: “POLIS UNIVERSITY WELCOMES YOU WITH THE F. U. J. ROTHENBERG SCHOLARSHIP FOR THE ARTS!”

She couldn’t breathe. She glanced up at Lexa, who was reaching out for her expectantly, smirking. “You made it.” She stated, rather than asked.

“...I….” Clarke paused, breathless still. “...How did you know?”

“Have you seen your art?!” Lexa enthused, a toothy grin on her features. “It wasn’t a question.”

“What about you?!” Clarke was practically bouncing, tears welling in her eyes. “Congratulations, baby, I know how hard you worked to get this.”

“Me, what about you?!” Lexa echoed, and the two were all over each other once more, with sloppy kisses and giggles as Clarke pushed Lexa back on the bed.

“Oh my god!” She sighed dreamily. “We did it!”

“We did.” Lexa smiled, in awe of Clarke’s radiant beauty, her happiness. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you! My trophy football girlfriend!” Clarke teased, tangling herself with Lexa as they kissed once more, excitement radiating from the touch of their lips.

Clarke ignored the pang of sadness as the reality of the situation settled in: she and Lexa would finally be apart. It ached just to think about it.

“...This will be good.” Clarke lied to herself, aloud. “We’ll be okay.”

“...Of course we will.” Lexa smiled, kissing Clarke’s neck with a soft whisper.

She hadn’t read her other email to Clarke, the second one from the top.

The one with her acceptance to Polis U.

Some things were better left as surprises.

* * *

 

 

“You kids need anything?”

In her mind, Clarke easily filled in the next line: _some snacks? A condom?_ She didn't think, though, that those particular series of words would ever come out of Anastasia Woods’ mouth.

“No, mom,” Lexa assured, Clarke tucked safely into her side in the plush in-home theatre seats, “we’re all set up here.”

“Actually,” Anya called, “we could use a few more blankets, Aunt Ana!”

“I’ll have Alex bring some up for you.”

While Friday movie nights were practically tradition in the Pine-Woods household, there had never been a gathering quite so large, what with all of the kru, delinquents, and their significant others in attendance.

“What are we watching?” Clarke voiced the question, nestling further into Lexa’s side.

Immediately, several voices broke out at once, and Clarke rolled her eyes at their inability to get anything done in an orderly manner.

“Mad Max!” Octavia cheered, and Lincoln chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’ve watched that three times this week already, O.”

“Because it’s amazing!”

“We should watch Roots,” Bellamy grinned, “I’ve got the box set in my car.”

“...you keep it in your car?” Echo, whom he’d brought with him, questioned with a raised brow, and Clarke rolled her eyes when she saw Anya and Raven not-so-subtly glaring at her.

“Sitting through that sophomore year was enough,” Monty shivered, and Miller laughed. Jasper, who was the only dateless delinquent, nodded, but he was frankly too out-of-it to care that he was alone.

“We should watch Pitch Perfect.”

Everyone stopped and gaped at Murphy, who scowled.

“What? It has Anna Kendrick in it. Plus, Beca and Chloe are _obviously_ in love with each other. I mean, the shower scene? That’s some of the gayest shit I’ve ever seen and I’m forced to socialize with Clexa all the time.”

“You can leave if you want,” Lexa shot back, and he just made a face at her.

“And miss the free entertainment? Not a chance. I have to find content for my twitter _somehow_.”

“How about Blue is the Warmest Color?” Lexa grinned, and Clarke laughed softly.

“Lexa that’s basically porn.”

“Exactly.”

“ _Lexa!”_

“Sure you don’t want to finish your documentary on deep sea squids, _commander?”_

“I’ll have you know that squids are extremely interesting…”

Their squabbling was interrupted by a knock at the door and Alexander looking very out-of-place carrying a small mountain of blankets, which were relieved from him immediately.

Clarke didn’t remember what movie it was they ended up watching.

She was too busy cuddling with Lexa, who peppered her face with kisses every other second and ran her fingers lightly across Clarke’s exposed skin, which quickly pebbled with goosebumps despite their combined body heat and the blankets. More often than not, Raven and Anya’s squabbling over which white male actor the equally boring white male lead reminded them of was louder than the actual movie itself, and the movie night quickly became an excuse for the couples to just spend time wrapped up in one another (sans Jasper, who had fallen asleep five minutes into the arguments over which movie to watch).

Aden was suspiciously absent, and Clarke knew he’d likely taken the opportunity to go and spend time with Atom while Lexa was caught up with her own girlfriend.

“I still think we should watch Pitch Perfect,” Murphy said halfway through the movie, “Bell and I can do all the performances flawlessly.”

“No thank you,” Raven shook her head, “I hear enough of Bellamy’s singing when he showers.”

“I have a beautiful voice!” he gasped, and Monty shook his head.

“You really don’t, Bell.”

“Yeah, leave the singing to Griff and Green,” Octavia agreed, “I love you brother, but your singing voice sucks utter ass.”

“Do they always argue like this?” Lexa murmured under her breath, and Clarke released a breathy laugh.

“This is tame, they’re usually a lot worse.”

“That sounds awful.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Clarke’s eyes sparkled alongside her words, and Lexa was struck with the dawning realization that she was going to be _stuck_ with these… _delinquents_ for the rest of her life, as it wasn’t likely Clarke would ever lose contact with them.

And Lexa now knew that she wouldn’t ever lose contact with Clarke, as she’d secretly began “Operation Polis” with her parents’ secret support. And Abby’s. Clarke was in for the surprise of a lifetime.

“Fuck.” Lexa offered with a faux pout.

Clarke laughed again and quickly kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“You’ll learn to love them, baby, promise.”

“I highly doubt that I’ll get along with _all_ of them,” Lexa told her, “but I guess Murphy is acceptable.”

“You two _would_ get along, what with your ‘I’m-a-badass-and-emotions-don’t-phase-me’ facades, but neither of you have me fooled,” Clarke grinned, “you’re both puppies.”

“I am _not!_ ”

“You’re right, you’re a little gay mouse.”

“ _Clarke!”_

“It’s okay, I love you for it.” Lexa’s offended gaze softened and she pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered loudly, “more than anything.”

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, merely soaking up the intensity of the love they shared, before they were interrupted by a quick, loud:

“If you could go be obnoxiously gay somewhere else, that’d be great.”

“I take it back,” Lexa grumbled, “I hate Murphy.”

* * *

 

The school was practically throwing itself at Clarke’s feet upon her return, with flowers in her locker, special treatment from Niylah, and of course the endless rumors about why she’d been gone. It was certainly still high school.

Clarke’s personal favorite of said rumors was that she and Lexa had such good reunion sex that she was hospitalized for it.

Abby was less fond of that rumor.

Arkadia was also alight with the buzz of college acceptance talks. Clarke had taken time to inform Lexa of everyone’s future plans, filling her in on the gossip, as they were best friends, after all.

Jasper and Monty were both accepted into an east coast ivy league school, and it seemed to stun everyone with exception of the Delinquents.

Raven was being courted by several of the country’s best mechanical engineering schools, and hadn’t quite decided.

Anya hadn’t decided quite yet either, and Lexa had a feeling she knew who Anya was waiting on.

Bellamy had decided that he wanted to take a gap year, to travel the world and fuel his love for it.

Octavia, unlike her brother, wanted to immediately move to California to continue her schooling, and Lincoln wasn’t far behind, which delighted Lexa, knowing that one of her best friends would be with her in the same state at the very least.

Much to Lexa’s disdain, Luna had also gotten into Polis U, but much to Lexa’s amazement...so did John Murphy.

It seemed like everyone was full of surprises.

Lexa made a mental note to see where Costia and the Queens ended up. She couldn’t help but wonder what strings they pulled with their evil ways.

Lexa and Clarke had split up some time after Pike’s, in which they learned to change diapers. On a flour sack.

Sometimes, Lexa wondered if the public school system was really failing its youth that badly.

But then she’d glance at Clarke’s delicate hands at work, and she felt a warm surge, perhaps a vision of the future within her...and then she didn’t mind half as much.

They’d only been apart for a class period, but an hour and a half was far too long. Lexa made her way to the quad, where everyone was gathered around a poster, pens out, frantic yelling. It appeared to be mostly girls.

Lexa blinked twice when she realized that Clarke was at the center of the herd, and her blood ran cold. Had something happened? Had she fainted? Did someone say something to her? Lexa began pacing, pushing past several people as she made her way to Clarke, spinning her around with a touch to her waist. “Clarke?” She asked frantically.

Her eyes scanned Clarke’s face, however, and she realized that Clarke was smiling joyfully. “What’s up, baby?”

Lexa heaved a sigh of relief, brow furrowed. “I...what’s going on?”

“Oh! Powderpuff sign-ups.” Clarke stated matter-of-factly. “Everyone’s playing.”

“Powderpuff?” Lexa repeated dumbly.

“Yeah.” Clarke cocked her head to the side, much like Lexa did when she was curious, or confused. “You know, the all-girl football game? Used to be juniors vs. seniors, but this year, the senior class is so big, it’s seniors against seniors.”

“...Why does there need to be a game called powder...puff...for women to play football?” Lexa grumbled.

Clarke smirked. “Aww, c’mon baby. You already changed the game here at Arkadia. This is supposed to be fun.”

Lexa blinked, as if realizing something. “Clarke? When is this game?”

“Next month. Sign ups are now to prepare.” Clarke informed her.

“And you think you’re...going to be healed?” Lexa asked, worrying her lip.

“Yes, mother.” Clarke rolled her eyes, tugging Lexa’s collar, despite the sea of girls swarming around them.

“I just worry about you.” Lexa scoffed.

“I know. It’s adorable.” Clarke grinned, leaning her weight on Lexa. “Will you sign up?”

“Me?” Lexa blinked. “...Aren’t I a bit...overqualified?” She smirked.

Clarke grinned. “You scared of losing, big bad commander?”

“Losing?” Lexa snorted. “I am a Division One-”

“How about you put your money where your mouth is?” Clarke whispered in her ear. “Winner tops.”

Lexa gaped at her. “...I….fine. Yeah. Winner tops.”

“That’s my girl.” Clarke grinned, nipping at her bottom lip. “Better hurry. Few spots available.”

Lexa made haste to sign up.

As she returned back to where Clarke was patiently waiting, a cocky grin on her plump lips, she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her waist, hands slipping into the back pockets of her jeans.

“Comfortable?” Lexa quirked a brow.

“I love your ass.” Clarke confessed with a wistful sigh. “Should I move?”

Lexa grinned, shaking her head as she leaned down to kiss Clarke. “Can we take this home, now?”

A voice clearing her throat in the quad forced them to stop the kissing. The two glanced up at Niylah, who’d stepped up on the short wall near the sign-ups, tall enough for everyone to see.

“What’s she doing?” Lexa asked softly.

“She’s the coach!” Clarke smirked.

“Oh, now I see the sudden interest.” Lexa grumbled, and Clarke pinched her butt, causing her to yelp.

“Okay, looks like a full roster!” Niylah smiled. “I’m just going to scan this, and check for the two most experienced players to be team captains. Let’s see here…..Oh, Luna! Great. You can be blue team captain. And...do my eyes betray me, or has the mighty Lexa Woods honored us with her presence?”  Niylah smirked.

Clarke was proudly grinning, watching Lexa blush and avert her gaze.

“Alright then. Lexa, you’re red team captain.” Niylah offered instantly.

“Nice.” Clarke elbowed Lexa, who grunted in response.

“Any couples in the audience?” Niylah smirked.

An overwhelming roar of  “Clarke and Lexa!” sounded out.

“What do you think? Should we pit them against each other?” Niylah teased.

Clarke laughed when the group (led by Octavia and Raven cried) “Hell yeah!”

“Well, the people have spoken. Clarke, you’re on Luna’s team. Any other couples I need to destroy?” Niylah teased.

“Nathalie and Tara!” Someone cried from the back. “They flirt too much! They never focus. They’re like newlyweds.”

Niylah smirked. “ That settles it. No couples, it seems.”

Lexa groaned, glancing at Clarke, who kissed her cheek in response.

“Okay, for the rest of you, I’m just going to number you off. 1’s are Red, 2’s are Blue.” Niylah announced as she descended down the list.

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re mad about me being on Luna’s team.” Clarke laughed as Lexa held the door of the Dropship open for her.

“I’m not.” Lexa huffed. “I’m just jealous.”

“I like this honest new you.” Clarke smirked.

“You shouldn’t even be playing.” Lexa grumbled. “I cannot believe the group voted for tackle football over flag, or touch. You’ll be crushed.”

“By you, if I’m lucky.” Clarke winked, allowing Lexa to tie the apron behind her back. “Plus, after my team kicks your team’s ass, we can celebrate. And I will oh so gloriously top you.”

“You’re cocky for someone who’s talking to a state champion.” Lexa informed her, and she puffed her chest proudly when Clarke blushed and leaned up to kiss her.

“You’re right. I just think it’s...sexy to play against each other. Plus, you can teach me all your moves.”

“Moves? This isn’t martial arts, Clarke, it’s-”

“Shhh.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I know, I know, it’s your greatest love in the world.”

“Not my greatest.” Lexa murmured, cupping Clarke’s cheeks.

Clarke blushed, swooning at the words. “I love you. I just want to have a chance to play against the great Alexandria Anastasia Woods before she leaves to make a legacy at D.C.U.”

Lexa smiled, kissing her forehead. “Whatever you want, love.” Soon. Soon she could see Clarke's smile light up, when she told her that she too, was going to Polis. She was going to make Clarke the happiest woman on earth, if she could help it. 

Clarke grinned, pulling Lexa into a hug. “I’ll see you in a few hours? Study date?”

Lexa laughed. “Remember our last study date?”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Clarke smirked. “Can I get you anything? Water, or some gross quinoa?”

“Hey, healthy food can be good!” Lexa protested. “Also, are you positive you’re alright to work?”

“It’s the only thing that keeps me sane.” Clarke promised, tapping Lexa’s butt. “Now go, I’ll see you.”

“Bye, Clarke.” Lexa smiled as Clarke blew her a kiss, and descended back into the kitchens of the Dropship.

“Well, if it isn’t Mrs. Woods herself.” Octavia smirked. “How’s the head?”

“She makes it feel fine.” Clarke answered honestly, glancing at the doors.

“Gay.” Octavia snorted. "Let's have a nice long gossip session, now that college is out of the way." She grinned mischievously. 

"What about work?" Clarke peered over her shoulder. "Who's on waitress duty right now?" 

"That new girl. Hot one." Octavia shrugged. "Taylor...Taylah? Nice accent." 

"She's Australian." Clarke snorted reaching for a towel. "And one person. Who's helping Murphy load up the fries?" 

"...Short girl? Brown hair? Glasses? Kate, I think." Octavia shrugged nonchalantly, popping a fry into her mouth. Octavia was always one of those girls who could eat mountains and maintain a perfect figure. Clarke envied her for it endlessly. But Lexa loved her body, her curves, and claimed she wouldn't change a thing. She made Clarke's heart flutter at the thought. 

"...So you wanted to talk?" Clarke asked mildly. 

Octavia nodded, but Clarke could tell her mind was already scheming. “So, have you made your promposal yet?”

“My what?” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Oh, god, I have to ask Lexa to prom! I completely forgot!”

“...Relax, Griff. It’s April. Prom is next month.” Octavia assured, drying a few dishes with her towel. “Besides, you’re dating Lexa Woods. She’s probably already got something up her sleeve.”

“Yeah but...O, she’s going to D.C.U, and I really want this to be perfect.” Clarke admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

“Trying to use prom to rock her world so she won’t ditch you for some other girl in D.C.?” Octavia guessed.

“Is it that obvious?” Clarke sighed. “I mean, I trust her, I do. But I just...really want to leave a lasting impression with this. Will you help me?”

Octavia smirked. “Let’s call in the Delinquents and cook up some trouble. I hear Raven has a new type of firework.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The very sexy clexa powderpuff game, a very awful promposal, and a very special gift from Lex.


	22. April Part III/May Part I

As if Clarke’s hospital drug-induced dreams weren’t enough, the actual senior barbecue began to roll around. Lexa had so generously offered to host it, as she claimed she could tolerate a day in the sun with the Delinquents and her Kru if it made Clarke smile.

Clarke knew that they were actually growing on her, but she was content to let Lexa live in her faux disgruntled state. 

Currently, nearly everyone had already arrived, clad in their finest swimwear for the hottest saturday April had to offer. Anya had begged Gustus to behave himself and cool it with the Dad jokes, and as such, he and the other three adults promised to make themselves scarce, the barbecue factor replaced by ordered pizza. Indra didn’t want anyone setting her home on fire. 

Everyone seemed to be okay with that, and thoughtlessly submerged themselves in the water, the music blasted to a new high. 

Clarke was the only one who wasn’t out quite yet, even though she’d promised Lexa she would be, and her presence (or lack thereof) was beginning to be felt. 

She was holed up in Lexa’s guest house, haphazardly throwing a shirt on when she heard a soft knock at the door, followed by a faint, “Clarke?” 

Of course Lexa would be worried about her. Clarke’s inner self swooned. Lexa was always so attentive. 

“...Come in.” Clarke offered lamely, feeling awful that she’d commandeered her girlfriend’s room. 

“Everything okay?” Lexa asked, appearing before her with a worried expression, bunched towels and sunscreen in hand. 

God, she was a vision. She was wearing a two piece that deliciously framed her impeccable abs, her hair tied back in a messy bun, her tattoos on full display. Clarke had to physically stop what she was doing and blink several times, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

How on earth had she ever scored  _ that _ ? 

“....You look….” Clarke’s throat was actually dry. “...So….” 

Lexa smiled amusedly, stepping forward to pull Clarke in her arms. “Thank you.” She whispered humbly, her cheeks tinted rosy with blush. 

“I didn’t even finish. I’m still searching for the word.” Clarke admitted, and she was taken by the fact that Lexa was genuinely blushing at her suave attempts. 

Lexa leaned down to capture her lips. At first it was warm, soft, inviting, like the transitional breeze just outside the door. 

But rather quickly, she read Clarke like a book. 

“What’s the matter?” Lexa murmured, pulling away. “You’re not happy, I can tell.” 

“What?” Clarke scoffed, feeling guilty for even trying to pull the wool over her eyes. “Are you kidding?  A day with your Kru and my delinquents?” 

“Are you okay? Cramps?” Lexa asked, ghosting her fingers over Clarke’s stomach, knowing full well that it wasn’t her time of the month. 

“I’m...golden.” Clarke lied, grabbing a towel. “Let’s go.” 

Lexa cocked a brow. “Clarke. You’re not even wearing your bathing suit.” 

Clarke blinked. “Oh...yeah. I hate swimming.” 

Lexa huffed. “Oh? Is that why your dad used to take you to the lake every year for your birthday?” 

Clarke worried her lip. “I fucking hate that you know me so well.” She huffed. “...I didn’t mean that.” She added quickly, fearing the damage was already done. 

When she glanced up, Lexa’s face was sympathetic. Lexa cupped her cheeks, worried emerald searching anxious azure. 

“....Have you...seen yourself?” Clarke admitted with a huff. “...Or Anya? Or….Octavia? And Raven?” 

Lexa furrowed her brow. “What do you mean, love?” 

“I mean….” Clarke sighed. “I don’t look like any of you. And I’m not saying that I look bad, or anything, I know I don’t….I just can’t help but feel...less than.” 

Lexa looked as if someone had stricken her senseless. “...Clarke.” She gaped, the word barely above a whisper of disbelief. 

Clarke sighed, lifting her shirt, and then shucking her shorts, revealing a very complimentary bikini that left Lexa drooling. She’d seen Clarke with nothing on, but still, it affected her in the nicest ways. 

“...What are you talking about?” Lexa was practically humming in awe at the magnificence before her. She wrapped her arms around Clarke, resting her chin on Clarke’s shoulder from behind as she ran her fingers down Clarke’s body, watching her every movement in the mirror. “You’re perfection. I don’t think anyone outside holds a candle to you.” Lexa’s words were raw, and honest, and they shook Clarke to her core. 

“...But….” Clarke protested, eyeing her scar in the mirror, feeling Lexa’s fingers trace over it. 

“Stunning.” Lexa whispered, kissing the back of Clarke’s neck. “You think that makes you any less beautiful? Have I not done my job well enough? Clarke, god, you’re the most beautiful woman alive. If you covered up because you were self conscious, it’d be a damned shame, because you’d be depriving everyone of your beauty.” Lexa sighed, turning Clarke around. 

Clarke watched her, unable to form words. She hadn’t exposed herself so vulnerably since the accident. She couldn’t. She couldn’t face the rejection, the pain, the stares she was so hellbent on believing she’d receive. But now? 

Lexa was building her back up. Painstakingly. Brick by brick. 

Clarke was learning to regain that same confidence and carefree self she’d once possessed. 

“...Okay.” Clarke whispered back, lacing her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa smiled, sliding her hands under Clarke’s thighs, lifting her up as Clarke’s legs wrapped around her waist. 

“I love you.” Lexa reminded, as if Clarke didn’t know. 

“I love you more.” Clarke sighed happily, burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa’s fingers traced the small of her back as she held Clarke close, the two simply embracing. 

“....Lexa.” Clarke hummed happily. “I need a favor.” 

“Name it.” 

“Put me down, first.” Clarke instructed.

Lexa obliged, watching as Clarke took a step back. 

“Now, can you help me out, babe?” Clarke smirked as she snatched the bottle of lotion Lexa had dropped. “And make sure to get everywhere. I don’t want uneven tan lines.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa smirked, practically squealing when Clarke undid her bikini knot. 

“Don’t look so smug, _ six-pack _ .” Clarke teased, and Lexa chuckled in her ear. 

* * *

 

Though she was surrounded by friends she knew and loved, Clarke couldn’t help but feel exposed among people who she was usually so comfortable around. Lexa strode slightly ahead of her, offering Clarke the small bit of cover she craved. 

Clarke didn’t need to see her girlfriend’s face to know that she had her ‘commander look’ on full blast, chin jutted out, as if daring anyone to say anything to Clarke. 

“Griff!” Octavia cheered. “I was beginning to think you and Woods had abandoned us in favor of having wild sex.”

“It’s still not entirely out of the question,” Clarke grinned, rolling her eyes, “you guys are such awful company, after all.”

“Say that to my face, Griffin!”

“I just did, Blake.”

Lexa turned and smiled at her reassuringly, as if to say ‘ _ See? They’re your friends’ _ , and Clarke took her offered hand easily before dragging the both of them into the pool without warning, the cold water giving both of them quite the shock. 

“Clarke!” Lexa laughed, grinning.

“What? It’s hot.”

“What took you so long if not sex?” Raven asked, waggling her eyebrows, and Lexa noted, for the first time, that the girl was without her brace. Raven noted her gaze and rolled her own eyes. “Yeah, I’m not  _ that  _ strong of a swimmer to have it dragging me down, Woods.”

Clarke mumbled somewhat incoherently and motioned vaguely in the direction of her stomach, and it didn’t taken Raven long to piece it together.

“Oh, that? It’s wicked.” Lexa frowned at Raven’s word choice, but any response she would have made was cut off when the other girl hoisted her braceless leg out of the water, balancing precariously in the water on one leg. Running down her exposed skin, paler than the rest of her complexion, was a jagged, criss-crossing scar that looked much like Clarke’s own. “See? We’re matching.”

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly before she smiled brilliantly, pulling Raven in for a hug. 

“ _ Oof _ , I forgot you hug even tighter than Mama G. Jeez, Griff, let a girl breathe.”

“Thanks, Rae.”

“Don’t get sappy on me now, Princess. Let’s go see Bell fall flat on his ass trying to be cool and do flips.” Clarke turned to look at Lexa, and she smiled and waved her away. 

“Go have fun, I’m gonna get a drink.” 

Lexa was content to just sit on the step in the pool and watch Clarke wade away with Raven to where Bellamy and Lincoln seemed to be having a flip contest, Monty and Jasper cheering them on. Before she could get up to grab a drink, the water besides her was disturbed and a can pressed into her hand. 

“You looked thirsty,” Murphy smirked, and Lexa shot him a sideways glance at the double meaning. “I don’t blame you though, it’s hot.”

“Thanks, Murphy.”

“Y’know,” he paused, “I think this is the first time Clarke’s been swimming since the accident.”

“She’s pretty self-concious about her scar,” Lexa added, “this is a big step for her.”

“Good for Griff,” Murphy agreed, “I don’t know why she’s so caught-up on it, though. We’ve all got scars, none of us really give a damn. Of course, she’ll never reach the pure level of perfection that is yours truly, but nobody can get to my level.”

Lexa laughed mid-sip, and Murphy narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you denying that I’m a hot piece of ass, Woods?”

“Not at all,” she placated, “I’m just very gay.”

“Fair point,” Murphy conceded, “so, DCU?” A part of Lexa wanted to tell him about her plans to follow Clarke (and by some extention, him) to Polis, but her greater logic willed her to keep quiet about it, so that it would remain a surprise for Clarke. 

“Yeah, business, seeing as I’ll be the one to take over the family company and all.”

“Just business? You should do something else for fun, too.”

“Like what?” 

Murphy shrugged noncommittally.

“I don’t know your interests, Woods, we aren’t friends, after all,” he winked at her, leaning back against the pool wall. 

“What will you be majoring in at Polis?”

“Creative writing,” he answered succinctly, “I want to write children’s books.” Whatever Lexa would’ve expected from the boy, it certainly hadn’t been that. 

“Really?”

“What, I don’t scream  _ artsy _ to you, Woods? I’m offended. Just because I can’t draw giraffe legs doesn’t mean that I can’t do other things.”

“What’s up with you and the giraffe legs?”

“Everyone has a legacy, Woods,” he told her seriously, a sly look on his face, “or should I say  _ Airbud?” _

Lexa’s eyes narrowed, but before she could lunge at the smirking boy, her attention was called by Clarke.

“Babe! Chicken fights!”

Emori, similarly, was beckoning Murphy over, and he shared a conspiratorial look with Lexa. 

“We’re whipped, you and I.”

And then he was off. 

People were paired off in couples, with the exception of Bellamy and Jasper, who’d been stuck together due to their lack of significant others, but neither of them seemed too upset about the predicament, Jasper proclaiming that he felt as though he could conquer the world from atop Bellamy’s shoulders. 

(He couldn’t, Octavia unseated him rather easily.)

“O! Not fair!”

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault you’re so wiggly, Jas, you’re like a worm.”

“I think it’s got more to do with his noodle arms,” Murphy laughed, “you could probably bench him, Blake, he’s a lanky little toothpick.”

“I’m sorry, Murphy, but  _ who  _ supplies your weed?”

“I stand corrected. O, you really shouldn’t cheat when it comes to these things.”

In the end, it was, as Murphy had dubbed them, Clexa versus Ranya. 

“Ready to lose, Griff?” Raven grinned. 

“You should be asking yourself that, Rae,” Clarke shot back, perfectly balanced on Lexa’s shoulders. Inwardly, she was extremely thankful that it was her and Raven on top and not Lexa and Anya, because those two fighting would likely end in actual bloodshed and a trip to Urgent Care, especially after some of the stories she’d heard of the Woods-Pine family competitions of the past. 

One of the benefits of being such good friends with Raven, though, was that Clarke knew  _ exactly  _ where she was the most ticklish. 

All it took was a brief break in Raven’s defense for Clarke to sneak in and jab her sensitive sides, and reflex took over, Raven jolting backwards so violently that it took even Anya down. 

“Griff! That’s cheating! I demand a rematch!”

Clarke ignored her in favor of kissing her winning partner. 

* * *

 

The delinquents and kru ( _ delinkru?  _ they’d pretty much melded into one singular friend group, it was only fitting for them to have a combined name) had dispersed throughout the Woods-Pine household, Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln assisting the adults in making actual dinner (Gustus had petitioned very vocally that cheap pizza wasn’t  _ nearly  _ enough sustenance for a group of teenagers) while Clarke and the others were spread about the movie room, colluding. 

“Alright,” Raven grinned, procuring a blueprint from seemingly nowhere that she’d prepared in advance, “Operation: Clexa Promposal is a go.”

“Why do you call everything an operation, it’s just a promposal,” Murphy snarked. 

“Don’t suck the fun out of this, Murphy,” Raven scowled. 

“Reyes, that’s practically my higher purpose in life. Sucking the fun out of things.”

“Why is he a part of this friend group again?” she whined. 

“Because he was better than both Mon and I in ballet,” Bellamy responded matter-of-factly, and Raven shot him a look  _ clearly  _ telling him to shut up. 

“ _ Anyways,” _ she continued, “this is going to be grand and kick-ass and romantic, so it’s going to be a group effort.”

“That sounds like a lot of work―”

“Don’t worry, Murphy, you can just sit on your ass and watch the festivities unfold.”

“―suddenly I’m completely onboard with this idea.”

“Alright, Mon, Jas, you two are going to be in charge of the banner,” Raven told them, motioning to the drawing on the blueprint, “it doesn’t have to be fancy or anything, just big enough with PROM in big enough letters that it can be seen from way up in the sky.”

“Where are we hanging it from?” Monty asked. 

“Oh, my friend, we are not  _ hanging  _ the sign, that’s much too elementary. No, we are going to  _ levitate  _ it using sheer willpower and―”

“She means weather balloons,” Clarke interrupted, “she wants to use weather balloons.” Octavia frowned. 

“Isn’t that a bad idea? Especially with putting Jasper and Monty in charge of the banner?”

“Hey!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Jasper, the last time you were involved in one of Raven’s plans, you set half the football field on fire and just  _ barely  _ escaped the wrath of Principal Jaha.”

“Alright, moving on, I’ve concocted a new breed of fireworks―”

“Great, more flammable things. Sounds perfectly safe. Not dangerous at all.”

“Ye of little faith, O. Now, as I was  _ saying _ ―”

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lexa was having a conversation of her own, though it wasn’t anywhere near the same subject matter. 

“ _ What?” _ Abby was staring at her, mouth agape, after the news Lexa had just revealed to her. 

“I’m planning on going to Polis U, with Clarke,” Lexa repeated, “not DCU.”

Alexander, too, looked surprised, but Anastasia had a knowing look on her face that rather unnerved Lexa. 

“Are you sure?” her father asked, and Lexa fought the urge to snap at him that his parenting advice was coming a tad bit late. “I thought playing football…”

“I can still play on Polis’ team,” Lexa responded strongly, “and besides, Polis, although known for its english and arts programmes, is also one of the highest-ranked in the country for business.”

“We do have an office near campus as well,” Anastasia added, “so you can still do company work while you’re at school. It works out rather nicely. Plus―” she winked conspiringly at Lexa “―you get to be with the girl you love.”

Sometimes Anastasia’s full-fledged support of her daughter’s relationship with Clarke baffled Lexa. Usually, the Woods matriarch was much more suspicious of new people being introduced to her family, as a byproduct of her upbringing at the hand of two defense lawyers, so Lexa had expected Clarke to be subjected to the same treatment Atom was currently undergoing: intense scrutinization and constant bombardment with questions about intentions and the like. 

Apparently, though, she’d become just as charmed by Clarke as Lexa had, and for that Lexa was entirely grateful for her mother’s support. 

“So, do you have a plan to surprise Clarke? Housing arrangements? How are you going to manage to keep this all a secret from her?”

“Don’t worry,” Lexa assured, “I’ve got everything planned out perfectly, barring any monumental screwups...”

* * *

 

The Arkadia field was cleared, save for several dedicated runners around the track, and of course several Powderpuff trainees from either team. Both Lexa and Luna had sent their teams around the track once to warm up, deciding to practice on opposite sides of the field so as not to spoil each other’s game plan. The game wasn’t meant to be taken too seriously, but the rivalry between Luna and Lexa was something to consider. 

_ Oh _ , and Clarke was wearing deliciously tight running shorts, similar to spandex, and a tank top. 

Understandably, both Lexa and Luna hadn’t moved an inch since Clarke took the track, Octavia behind her while Raven stretched in the corner, not able to fully run with her brace. She didn’t seem to mind one bit, smirking while she kept cool in the shade. 

“Alright.” Luna clapped her hands together as the first wave of participants came back. Clarke looked slightly out of breath, tying her hair back in a ponytail that framed her glowing face. “Griffin, you can be my receiver-”

“Actually.” Lexa cut in, slipping her arms around Clarke’s waist with a wry smirk. “I’ll be training Clarke.” 

Clarke smiled back at Lexa, just genuinely happy to have something to lean her weight on after the run. 

Luna rolled her eyes. “I know you can’t keep your hands off her, but she’s on my team.” 

“And I’m the star quarterback.” Lexa drawled cockily. “Which means I’m doing you a favor by training one of your own players for you. Clarke can come back and learn your plays after, yeah Rivers?” 

“C’mon Lex.” Clarke nudged her. “Don’t you want friendly competition? Remember our bet?” She whispered the last part. 

Lexa couldn’t argue with that. “I hope she teaches you well.” She muttered, glancing at Luna, who’d retreated with a pleased smirk. 

“Lex.” Clarke smirked as they turned to their half of the field. 

“Hmm?” 

“...I already know how to play.” Clarke reminded. 

“Oh, I know. I just wanted an excuse to look at you.” Lexa admitted sheepishly, and Clarke wanted to pinch her cheeks from the way she was blushing so hard. 

“You can do more than look, later tonight, Commander.” Clarke murmured discreetly guiding Lexa’s hand to her hips, sliding them back along her ass with a wicked grin as Lexa gulped. “....But your team is still going down.” 

“As long as I get to go down too.” Lexa mumbled weakly and Clarke snorted a laugh. 

Practice was grueling. 

Anya, who’d been sorted to Lexa’s team, was busy trying to explain plays to the players on their team, while Lexa was teaching a handful to throw tight spirals. 

Clarke was not one of those lucky women. Instead, she was forced to watch. She watched as Lexa would come behind each not-so-secretly swooning girl, extending her tight, muscled arms around them as she taught them proper grip and execution. 

Not only was there a raging heat between her legs at seeing her girlfriend hot and sweaty and muscled, working in her area of expertise, but there was also a tiny flare of jealousy within her. It made her want to conquer the game, to show Lexa how good she could be. It fueled her. 

“Alright, Griffin. We’re not exactly a full team, so you’ll be switching offensive and defensive positions. Is that alright?” Luna asked, clipboard in hand. 

“..Ahh…” Clarke blinked, unable to peel her eyes from Lexa, who’d stripped to just her sports bra and tights. “....Huh?” 

“Are you okay?” Luna asked gently, putting a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Do you need water?” 

“No, I’m good.” Clarke shook it off, blush rising to her cheeks. 

“So. Lexa will obviously be playing QB herself. Can I trust you to take her down if the play calls for it?” Luna asked pointedly. 

“Oh, yeah.” Clarke nodded. “Sure.” 

“Great. You’re one of my better players. You said you used to play recreationally?” 

“With my dad.” Clarke smiled fondly at the thought. He would have loved to see this. 

“Oh.” Luna smiled gently. “Can I count on you to show these other girls how to run and catch?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke blinked. 

“Alright, go long.” Luna motioned with her hand as Clarke began taking off like a rocket across the field, tracking Luna’s tight spiral with her eyes as she extended out, leaping to make the pass count. 

Just then, she was met with a soft body beneath her as she came tumbling down, the ball miraculously cradled in her arms. 

Surprised at the lack of pain she felt, Clarke glanced down, eyes widening when she saw Lexa splayed out underneath her, supporting her fall. 

“Lex!” Clarke blinked, numb from the shock. “Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you?” 

Lexa was watching her breathlessly, lips parted in awe. “...That was a hell of a catch, Clarke.” 

“You too.” Clarke had motioned to the way Lexa had caught her when she was falling. 

Lexa leaned up to cup her cheeks, and suddenly the two were at it, kissing breathlessly as they laughed against each other’s lips, in one sweaty, desperate, feverish blur. 

“Oh, god.” Octavia made a face as she snatched the ball from the floor beside them. “Are you guys going to do this during the game, too?” 

Clarke didn’t even break from the kiss, waving her off with a flick of her wrist instead. 

* * *

 

“Clarke?” Lexa pouted as Clarke drove her car with a small smile, their hands laced on the gearshift. “Where are we going?”

“Am I not allowed to surprise my princess?” Clarke huffed indignantly. 

“Oh so now I’m your princess?” Lexa smirked. 

“We’re each other’s princesses.” Clarke settled, kissing Lexa’s hand. “....But you’re my baby.” 

It was Lexa’s turn to huff indignantly, but Clarke wouldn’t have it, turning the car up the steep hill. 

“Our field?” Lexa blinked. 

“...Yeah.” Clarke smiled softly. “I uh...had some things I wanted to talk about. To clear my mind. I hope that’s okay?” 

Lexa nodded rapidly. “Of course. You know I’d follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked, Clarke.” 

Clarke smiled and couldn’t help the giddy giggle that escaped her lips. 

Love was a hell of a drug. 

“Come on.” Clarke parked the car and nudged her, and it was all reminiscent of their first date. A soft breeze swept the air, and Clarke noticed Lexa’s slight shiver, shucking off her leather jacket that Lexa adored. 

“Here.” Clarke draped it over her shoulders, though not without resistance. 

“Clarke!” Lexa hissed comically. “I can’t take your jacket. You’ll be cold!” 

“What?” Clarke snorted. “Babe, it’s like, seventy degrees out here.” 

Lexa grumbled her thank you with grace as she slid her arm around Clarke, pulling her close. Clarke smiled triumphantly and leaned into her as they approached the field, in their spot. 

Where Clarke had comforted Lexa when they were still enemies. 

Where they shared intimate moments on their first date. 

Where Clarke was planning Lexa’s “promposal spectacular”, with the help of the Delinquents, who were down the hill, huddled in the dark of the unlit football stadium, prepping everything. 

_ “Fireworks?” Raven asked from her set up, making sure they were all set up and positioned according to Clarke’s location.  _

_ “Check.” Bellamy nodded, lining everything up. “Except for….Monty? Jas? Where’s the banner?”  _

_ “...Uh….” Jasper blinked. “Oh! The car!”  _

_ “Are you...high right now?” Octavia practically growled. “Seriously?”  _

_ “This is a lot of pressure!” Monty snapped defensively. “We’ll go get it.”  _

_ “I’m so glad you asked me over dinner.” Lincoln chuckled, wrapping a loose arm around Octavia’s waist.  _

_ “Fuckin amateurs.” Murphy snorted, leaning back on his seat on the bleachers, absolutely unhelpful. “This ought to be one for the ages.”  _

“Lay with me.” Clarke asked softly, and Lexa obediently laid her head back, pulling Clarke into her arms as Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s chest, forcing her to look skyward. 

“Do you remember the time you thought you were alone here? That first time, when you were crying. Back when we thought we hated each other.” 

Lexa nodded, hands slipping under Clarke’s shirt comfortingly. “Of course. You told me I wasn’t alone.” 

Clarke smiled. “...And….I hope you can feel that now. I hope I can convey to you, with every kiss, every hug, every touch...how special you are to me, and that I’m always here for you.” 

Lexa blinked at her, lips parted in awe. “Of course I feel it, Clarke.” She murmured, kissing Clarke’s head. 

“Good.” Clarke sighed, letting the breeze, swaying the flowers, do all the talking for the moment, until Lexa glanced at her questioningly. 

_ “So, Reyes.” Anya blinked, watching Raven shiver from the cold. She shucked off her jacket and wordlessly slipped it over Raven’s shoulders, watching her grin in response. “How’s this going to work?”  _

_ Raven smirked. “You ready to get unbelievably turned on by my genius mind?”  _

_ “Yes.” Anya whispered, placing a distracting kiss at the base of her neck.  _

_ Raven shivered, and Anya smirked. “See that hill up there?” She pointed to the darkness above her. “That’s where Clarke and Lexa are.”  _

_ “Okay. So, what? You launch the fireworks? What about the sign?” Anya queried.  _

_ “Oh, see all those big ass balloons we spent filling up with helium? Well...” _

“...And you remember our first date?” Clarke asked gently.

“Dinner and then I got to kiss you in a field that’s now in bloom.” Lexa chuckled. “Yeah, Clarke, it was one of the best nights of my life, how would I forget?” 

Clarke grinned, kissing Lexa’s chest in response. “And I named some constellations, bored the hell out of you, and the rest is history.” 

Lexa snorted. “You hardly bored me, Clarke. How could I ever be bored with you?” 

“Will you say that when we’re fifty, married and going through our mid life crises?” Clarke batted her eyelashes, her tone teasing. 

_ “Green! Jordan! Can you get your sorry asses here already?!” Raven snapped. “Are the balloons attached? Good. Let’s make this baby go boom.”  _

_ Anya looked unconvinced, conveniently forgetting to mention that helium balloons and fireworks seemed like a terrible idea.  _

_ “Okay, you guys ready? Fireworks first, banner after, Clarke gets laid.” Raven recited. “Bell? O? Get ready for the fireworks. Monty, Jas- You’re releasing the banner. Careful, those balloons will lift you right up when you take off the weights, okay?”  _

_ Murphy snorted. “It’d be kind of funny to see one of them fly.”  _

_ “No.” Bellamy scowled, ever the mother hen.  _

_ “Alright….” Raven smirked. “On my count.”  _

“You are the highlight of my life now, and you will be the highlight of my life then.” Lexa promised, bringing Clarke’s knuckles to her lips. “...I have a feeling marriage plans aren’t what you brought me here to discuss.” 

Clarke blushed, reveling in Lexa’s words. “...No.” She admitted. “I came to...teach you a new constellation.” 

“Oh.” Lexa’s smile was pure and almost childlike, and Clarke adored it with every fiber of her being. “Teach me.” 

_ “Let her rip, guys.”  _

Lexa, much like a cat, practically jumped up when she heard the first explosion, but quickly settled under Clarke’s weight as she squeezed Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa was in awe. The darkened sky was suddenly illuminated with every hue imaginable.  Purples and pinks, blue-green explosions, followed by rings of orange fire. They were truly a marvel, and Lexa looked at them with the same awe with which she viewed Clarke. They were breathtaking and volatile, stubbornly beautiful and oh so expressive, just like Clarke. 

They reminded Lexa of New Year’s Eve, when she’d finally kissed Clarke and admitted a small fraction of her feelings to her. 

Oh, she’d never imagined she would have fallen this deeply. 

But she had. 

Clarke smiled up at her, watching the rainbow explosives through the glassy reflection of her eyes. She leaned up to kiss the corner of Lexa’s mouth, so as not to distract her from the rest of the show. 

_ “Fuck yes!” Raven cheered, her voice covered by the last set of fireworks getting ready to launch. “Jas, Monty, let’s go!”  _

_ “Ready!” Jasper nodded, positioning the sign so that it would face Clarke and Lexa as it ascended.  _

_ The final set of fireworks was off, and right as the last one exploded, Raven gave them the go-ahead.  _

_ “3!...2!...1! Okay, Jas, cut the weight!” Monty called.  _

_ Oh, Jasper had cut the weight, alright. Unbeknownst to him, however, the rope had tangled around his ankle, and he was now being dragged up and across the field simultaneously, to the surprise of his Delinquent companions.  _

_ “Holy shit.” Anya breathed, watching as the balloons lifted unsteadily, bound to sway off course.  _

“Clarke…” Lexa breathed, leaning in to cup her cheeks. “I-” 

“Wait.” Clarke paused, their foreheads pressed together. “...Do you hear...a girl...screaming?” 

_ “MONTY! GET ME DOWN!” Jasper shrieked as he was lifted out of the reach of Lincoln and Bellamy, who were sprinting across the field to catch him. He was ascending higher and higher, and Raven knew the balloons wouldn’t hold his weight much longer.  _

_ “Oh my god, Jasper.” Octavia breathed as she watched him dangle helplessly, knocked upside down.  _

“Oh my god!” Clarke stood up, Lexa behind her in seconds. She squinted, at the barely rising banner, folded under Jasper’s pull. 

“Is that...Jasper?” Lexa breathed. “Screaming?” 

“Oh my fucking god.” Clarke watched with wide eyes.

_ “You can’t leave!” Monty cried helplessly. “We have a chem final tomorrow!”  _

_ Jasper continued his path, shrieking as he watched the blurry, faded view of the bleacher beneath him, getting smaller and smaller with each step he passed.  _

_ “Take care of my cat!” Jasper pleaded, dramatically tugging at the knot. “Tell Octavia I’m in love with her!”  _

_ “What?” Lincoln paused mid-run, though he was already too far to do anything of consequence.  _

_ “I can’t believe I’m going to die at age e-” Jasper’s words were cut off with a sharp cry as he fell to the top bleacher with a satisfying plunk.  _

_ Murphy stood above him, twirling his pocket knife in hand with a smirk. “Guess you got really high this time, huh?”  _

_ The sign wafted up without the added weight, gracefully floating up to Clarke and Lexa’s field of vision.  _

_ In all it’s glory, as Jasper and Monty had designed, it read: P O R N ? _

Clarke watched, jaw hanging ajar as Lexa blinked several times, watching the sign float away. A small bout of smoke was rising from the field, where Monty’s jacket had caught an ember from the fireworks, and much Delinquent screaming filled the air. 

The silence was thick between Clarke and Lexa in that moment, as the screams and laughter filled the air, and the sign that was supposed to read “Prom?” had been vandalized. Raven’s laughing sob of, “Who let the potheads draw the sign?!” Echoed in the stadium. 

“I….” Clarke breathed, still stunned. “I...I can’t believe this….I...I cannot believe I let the delinquents….” She couldn’t form coherent sentences, only small whimpers at the clusterfuck that had just occurred. 

“...Clarke Griffin, are you asking me to make a porno with you?” Lexa smirked teasingly, not missing the opportunity to tease. 

“...Prom.” Clarke whispered, tone laced with the delay of disbelief. “It was supposed to say prom.” 

Lexa grinned, turning Clarke to face her, eyes wet with tears from her laughter. “Yes.” She whispered. 

“Yes?” Clarke scoffed, voice incredulous. “Yes?! Yes to what?! They fucked it all up! There isn’t anything to say yes to!” 

Lexa smirked, brushing Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “...Well there’s the porno?” She teased, planting a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead as she pulled her closer. “But yes to prom, Clarke. That was beautiful….In theory.” 

Clarke barked out a miserable laugh as she clung to Lexa, arms circling her neck as she cried tears of laughter and extreme misery all at once. 

“It was supposed to be romantic. Like everything you do for me.” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s lips. 

“It was. Up until the Jasper screams.” Lexa enthused, rubbing Clarke’s back. “You think this isn’t the nicest proposal I’ve ever received in my life?” 

“You must have had a shitty life.” Clarke grumbled. 

“Until you, yes.” Lexa smirked, tugging playfully at Clarke’s bottom lip. 

“See?” Clarke complained. “That! How do you do that so effortlessly?” 

Lexa smirked. “Maybe my Kru is a little cooler than your Delinquents.” 

“I think so.” Clarke breathed, smiling as she leaned in for another soft delight of a kiss. 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered. “I adore you. I love the way you try. You’re perfect. This was incredible.” She gushed, and from the serious tone, Clarke could tell she meant it. 

“I love you too.” Clarke sighed, resting her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. “...Would it be so bad if you drove us home and we pretended we never saw anything?” 

“Saw what?” Lexa smirked, lacing her hand with Clarke’s as the two crept away towards their car. 

* * *

 

The month of training had finally culminated in the big day; the powderpuff game of the year. All the players had made their way towards the field, as was required for Niylah to count heads and begin their stretches. 

Lexa, as ever, was the exception. She hung back in the locker room, knowing she’d find a certain blonde waiting in her designated row. There was a tantalizing feeling of competition in the air, teasing and light in its quality. 

Clarke called out once, a smirky quality dripping from her tone. “Lex?” She rounded the corner, unsurprised to find Lexa smirking, awaiting her with open arms and a hanging jaw. 

Lexa took in Clarke’s uniform, blue, complimentary to her eyes. “...You’re…” 

“Just like you.” Clarke smiled, standing in between Lexa’s legs as she leaned off the bench to wrap her arms around Clarke. 

“Much...much more beautiful.” Lexa corrected, leaning her head against Clarke’s abdomen. “You look stunning.” 

Clarke blushed, taking in Lexa’s red jersey, a stark contrast from the green that usually blended so well with her eyes. “...It’s weird.” She admitted. “Being on opposite teams. Am I even supposed to be kissing you right now?” 

Lexa smirked, lifting Clarke’s shirt to lay bare kisses against her stomach. “I know you’re enjoying the thrill.” 

“I feel like a traitor. Not wearing your name on the back of my jersey.” Clarke pouted. 

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat at that. “I know you’re wearing my name in here.” She cheesily motioned to Clarke’s heart. 

“It’s just….such an honor.” Clarke batted her eyelashes. “Playing against my hero, Alexandria Anastasia Woods. Will you sign my jersey?” She teased in a light tone, sitting herself on Lexa’s lap. 

“I’ll do you one better.” Lexa smirked. “After I win, I’ll take you home and ravish you.” 

“Spoken like a true bottom.” Clarke smirked, gently running her hands through Lexa’s hair. “So tell me, do you want to be taken rough and fast? Or should I slowly devour you?” 

Lexa blushed and Clarke laughed, the sound causing Lexa to break into a grin, the two seemingly dropping character. 

Lexa caressed Clarke’s cheek adoringly, nuzzling her neck. “The things I do for love.” 

“Oh please. Tell me you haven’t had wet dreams about me playing football.” Clarke snorted, twirling Lexa’s locks around her finger. 

“...Hmm. With decidedly fewer spectators.” Lexa smirked. 

“Yeah, well, try to keep your head in the game when I bend over for the snap.” Clarke grinned, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. 

* * *

 

Lexa hadn’t _ actually _ thought the game would be close. 

She’d expected a sweep. Something quick and easy to add to her list of outstanding accomplishments. 

What she hadn’t counted on was Luna training her ragtag team to perfection. 

What she also couldn’t deal with was just how good Clarke was. For someone who never took the game too seriously, her girlfriend had considerable skill. It was certainly something to behold. 

The alternating positions weren’t helping either. With the same players on offense and defense, in almost every play (which would have been exhausting, if the game hadn’t been cut to a single lunch period), Lexa was utterly unsure of just what to watch for. 

However, that didn’t mean she still wasn’t (by far) the best player on the field. 

It was the final quarter, with four minutes on the clock. She could hear the excited cheers of the spectators as they reveled in the exquisite beauty that was powderpuff, cheering on either team with swagger. 

There was a specific turnout just to see Arkadia High’s hottest couple go at it. 

It was loud, deafening, slightly rough. Everything a good game ought to be. 

Oh, and her lovely girlfriend appeared to be charging at her right as she was searching to complete a pass to Anya. 

Mentally, Lexa froze. 

She had plenty of guile and agility to easily dance around Clarke and land her face first into the turf. 

Or, she could allow Clarke to be the hero and take her down, cushioning her love’s fall. 

Too bad Lexa was such a sap. 

Clarke took her down with considerable force, 

Lexa even opted for fumbling the football, smirking when the crowd roared Clarke’s name in approval. 

Octavia, on Lexa’s team, had luckily recovered the ball before anyone on Luna’s team could, and she scowled all the while, muttering something like “Just like practice, dammit.” 

But Lexa and Clarke were seemingly lost in their own world. 

“You little shit!” Clarke grinned when she noticed Lexa’s smirk. “You let that happen, didn’t you?” 

Lexa laughed, hand on Clarke’s hips as the crowd whistled their approval. 

Somewhere, across the field, Niylah’s distant “NO TOUCHING!” could be heard, but not nearly loud enough. 

“I’m so mad at you.” Clarke huffed, slapping her chest. 

“For giving up a possession and several yards to make you look like a hero?” Lexa scoffed. 

“For being romantic during our bet!” Clarke whined. 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered, and despite the crude shouts of approval, she leaned forward to capture Clarke’s lips, her hands slowly but surely making their way to Clarke’s ass, raised slightly so she wouldn’t put all her weight on Lexa. 

The crowds deafening cheers alerted Niylah further as she called, “AND CERTAINLY NO TOUCHING OF THE REAR, PLEASE.” 

Clarke laughed into their kiss. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa offered gently. 

“Oh yeah, you took the impact.” Clarke nodded, pulling Lexa into a quick hug. 

“Good.” Lexa smirked, leaning in so that her lips were brushing the shell of Clarke’s ear. “Now sit that pretty ass down and prepare to be annihilated.” 

Clarke gaped as Lexa cockily offered her a hand up, mocking Clarke as she gave her a single pat on the butt before calling her team back to formation. 

“What did she say, Clarke?” Luna huffed as Clarke hustled back over. 

“...Nothing.” Clarke muttered, angry at herself for feeling such a divine heat between her legs. She knew Lexa was soft, just putting on a competitive act to please Clarke. 

And _ god _ , it was working. 

* * *

 

Lexa’s comeback was  _ brutal _ . Devastating. It had the spectators screaming as she hurled incredible passes to Anya and Octavia at great lengths, effectively silencing Luna’s poor excuse of a defensive lineup. 

Clarke knew better than to try and tackle Lexa. 

And so the job fell to Luna. 

Lexa was responsible for running the ball the few remaining yards to the end zone, which was all the remaining time allowed for. 

It was the score to put them over the cusp of victory. 

Clarke had a front row seat to Luna’s downfall as Lexa elegantly  _ leapt over  _ her outstretched body in somewhat of a showy, arrogant, neat flip before touching down in the endzone. 

Even Clarke’s jaw was unhinged. It was one thing to see Lexa play normally, full of ambition and aggression. But this game? The game she took lightly enough to perform acrobatics in the middle of the field? 

That was, in the uttered words of Raven,  _ ‘a real panty dropper’ _ . 

Lexa’s team surrounded her with shrieks and grins as they huddled close together, while Niylah went to fetch the shitty plastic trophy awarded to the winning team. 

Clarke and Luna gaped at Lexa as she wore her cocky smirk, taking a curt bow to the audience for her oscar-worthy performance. 

“Okay, you girls know what to do. Handshakes, ladies. It was a hard fought battle.” Niylah reminded, trying to preserve some sense of order. 

Luna and Lexa lined up at the heads of their teams, creating a line for each player to shake hands and congratulate the other on a “good game”. 

Clarke, last in line for the blues, was stopped by Lexa, who kissed her hand rather than shaking it, causing the surrounding girls to coo “awwwwwww!” all at once. 

Clarke rolled her eyes but launched herself into a hug, Lexa hoisting her up immediately. 

Niylah’s shouts of, “Lexa! Lexa come and get your trophy!” Echoed in either girl’s ears. 

“I believe I already have mine.” Lexa teased as Clarke slapped her arm, though she wiggled closer into her embrace anyway. 

It wasn’t a bad culmination of their rivalry, romance, and school year into one final football game, where it all started. 

….And of course, Clarke had a feeling she could top anytime she wanted to. 

* * *

 

Clarke sat criss-cross on her bed, tongue poking out slightly in concentration as she traced small, intricate lines in black pen across her friend’s lower back. 

“What are you drawing?” Octavia hummed, voice slightly muffled from her mouth’s position smushed against Clarke’s comforter. She made to move her head to the side in order to catch a glimpse, but Clarke merely pressed it back down, not breaking focus. 

“You need to stay still,” she instructed sternly, “otherwise I’ll mess up.”

“But I wanna  _ see _ ,” Octavia whined, sounding very much like some of the first graders Clarke worked with on a monthly basis. 

“And you will,” Clarke promised her, “when I’m finished.”

“You’re a tyrant, you know that, right?” she pouted into the blanket, and Clarke grinned, swatting her quickly and precisely on the back of the head, taking pride in the outraged yelp that escaped her friend. 

“I’ve been told a time or two, actually.” 

Octavia muttered something that sounded vaguely like a threat, but Clarke couldn’t hear her over the loud  _ thump  _ of the downstairs door opening, and the off-step banging up the stairs that signalled the entrance of none other than Raven. 

“I’m home, bitches!” Raven cheered, frowning when Clarke pressed Octavia’s head down when she attempted to raise it to greet their other friend. 

“Octavia says hello,” Clarke supplied instead, pushing her firmly down into the blankets, “Octavia, I told you to stay  _ still _ . As in,  _ no moving _ .”

“If I didn’t know the two of you were both very happy and committed in monogamous relationships,” Raven tsked, “I’d have assumed you were in the middle of having wild, kinky sex.”

“With a pen?” Clarke deadpanned, eyebrow raised, and Raven shrugged. 

“Hey, you never know what people are into.”

Octavia again mumbled something into the blankets, this time sounding like  _ Lincoln  _ and how a  _ pen  _ wouldn’t be  _ big enough _ , and both Raven and Clarke pulled faces. 

“O ask you to make a mock tattoo again?”

“Yup,” Clarke responded, “she’s giving me free reign but she doesn’t know what it is yet which is why she’s pouting like a three year old.”

“Lemme see,” Raven demanded, striding over and flopping on the bed next to Clarke, almost disrupting the line she was in the middle of drawing, “ _ ooh,  _ Griff, that’s a really good―”

“If you tell her what it is I’ll send Anya the video of you singing from freshman year.”

“Sorry, O, she’s a slavedriver. I tried to tell you, I really did, but there are some sacrifices that I’m not prepared to make.” Octavia made a motion with her hand that  _ didn’t  _ require moving and Raven laughed. 

Clarke’s phone buzzed softly and she paused in her drawing to open it, smiling when she saw the message from Lexa. 

“Is that your lady lover?” Raven asked, and Octavia took the moment of stillness to lift her head to speak. 

“Who else would it be?”

“She wants me to come over,” Clarke said, “can I trust you two to not burn down the entire house if I leave?”

“Of course!” Raven chirped. “When have I ever set  _ anything  _ on fire?”

There was a long, poignant pause in which Clarke and Octavia turned to fix Raven with their most unamused glances, and the other girl wilted after a few moments under the weight of their eyes. 

“I’m disgusted by the lack of faith you two have in me.”

“There!” Clarke said, finishing her last lines. “It’s done.” Octavia moved to get up but Clarke pressed her down again. 

“Why can’t I look  _ now _ ?” she demanded.

“The ink needs time to settle, I don’t want you moving around and smudging it.” Octavia groaned and sunk further into the comforter while Raven laughed. 

“Also, Griff, no offence, but you should probably shower,” she shook her head, “you and baby Blake here still smell like fries and regret.”

“What, that doesn’t scream seductive to you?” Clarke laughed, throwing her weight onto her friend, who made a face and tried to pull away. 

“Ew, no, get off of me you monster. Showering is just an everyday part of life, you need to accept it into your routine.”

“Promise to watch O and make sure she doesn’t move?”

“I swear it on my life,” Raven vowed solemnly, and Clarke narrowed her eyes before slinking in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as the soft  _ click  _ of the lock was heard by the two silent girls, they were up.

“Damn that’s good, Clarke should become a tattoo artist.”

“You’re focused on the ink? I’m more focused on the  _ phone  _ that Clarke just  _ left  _ there, right in front of us.” The two of them stared at it for a few fleeting seconds. 

“We really shouldn’t open it.”

“We really shouldn’t,” Octavia agreed. 

It took three more seconds for Raven to lose all sense of her own personal morals and make a grab for the phone, releasing a small noise of triumph when she realized Clarke still hadn’t removed her thumbprint from the phone’s memory, allowing the two of them easy access. 

“You know,” Raven said casually, scrolling through Clarke’s text conversations, “really, we’d be doing Clarke a favor if we helped get Lexa in the mood, if you catch my drift.”

“You want to sext the commander?”

Raven winced slightly at the wording, and Octavia shivered. 

“Are we doing this?”

“We’re totally doing this.”

Clarke should’ve known better than to leave her phone in a room with her two mischievous best friends

“We’re horrible people.”

“Shut up this is fantastic.”

“You know I can’t help but feel kinda dirty…”

“Shh we’re just helping a friend out…”

“Should we use a pet name? They probably use dumbass petnames all the time.”

“What should we use? Lexie?”

“Oooh, good idea!”

Unfortunately for both Raven and Octavia, Clarke  _ never  _ called her girlfriend ‘Lexie’, and that was the indicator that sold them out. 

“Shit shit shit she’s calling us why is she calling us!”

“SHE KNOWS!”

“HOW COULD SHE KNOW WE WERE SO CAREFUL!”

“FUCK IT’S A FACETIME”

“WAIT RAVEN THAT’S THE ACCEPT BUTTON!”

Clarke, having finally caught onto the commotion, unlocked the door, wrapped in her towel, only to have her phone (in its thankfully new lifeproof case) flung at her desperately by a frantic Octavia and Raven, revealing Lexa’s confused face on screen.

“...Lex?”

“I assume you  _ weren’t  _ the one texting me?”

“What? No I was in the…” Clarke trailed off, eyes narrowing at the sound of her two idiotic friends scampering out of the Griffin household, “I’m going to kill them.”

* * *

 

It came as no surprise that Clarke spent most of her nights at Lexa’s. At her own home, the walls were too thin, and while she worried Abby could often overhear their… “Studying”, she could often hear Abby and Kane’s “quality time” from their bedroom. 

One traumatized call later, and Lexa would be picking Clarke up in a heartbeat, taking her to the private confines of her guest house, where they could “study” as often and as loudly as they so desired. 

And as teenagers, they certainly lived up to the expectations. 

Lexa currently laid her head on Clarke’s chest, listening to her wild heartbeat as they came down from their high, after their rounds of celebratory sex, following the powderpuff game and an agonizing dinner with their friends. 

Clarke had gotten her wish. And then some. 

Lexa was breathless, hair splayed across Clarke’s bare chest as she cuddled closer to Clarke, despite the slick sweat and heat they’d created. 

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered, running a hand through her hair. 

“Clarke.” Lexa answered breathily, pressing a kiss to her bare chest, causing Clarke to smile. 

“I’m hot.” Clarke informed her. Lexa made a move to roll off Clarke, but Clarke latched onto her, unwilling to let her go. 

“...I can crack the window?” Lexa offered. “Or get the AC?” 

“....No.” Clarke smirked, sitting up. “I want to go swimming.” She announced suddenly. 

Lexa’s eyes widened almost comically. “Clarke…” Lexa gaped, glancing at her nightstand. “It’s two in the morning. Everyone’s asleep.” 

“Really?” Clarke smirked. “We really went at it since eleven-”

“Stamina is not the issue.” Lexa replied amusedly. 

“And what is?” 

“Your sanity.” Lexa clicked her tongue. “Clarke.” 

“I want to go skinny dipping. I want to be spontaneous.” Clarke pressed determinedly. 

Lexa looked dumbfounded, eyeing Clarke with shock as Clarke pushed herself forward on her knees, slipping her arms around Lexa’s neck, gently massaging the baby hairs there as she pulled Lexa to her bare body. 

Lexa pressed wet kisses to Clarke’s stomach, lining her way up Clarke’s chest with soft little moans as Clarke’s hands guided her head. 

Lexa wanted to cry out in anguish when Clarke pulled away suddenly, disappearing into the bathroom and returning with two towels. 

“....Continue this with me outside, Woods.” Clarke challenged quietly before darting out the door. 

Lexa was out faster than Clarke could run, feeling completely bare, and wrong, and giddy. Clarke’s love always gave her that feeling of absolute bliss. 

“Come on.” Clarke whispered, quietly diving in and surfacing, hair slicked back, chest proudly on display, looking like an absolute goddess. 

Lexa waded in, ducking under the water and surfacing before Clarke, dipping her hair and slicking it back and out of the way. She took in a breath, eyeing Clarke up and down, smirking at the slight bruises they both bore from their intense sessions earlier. 

“You are breathtaking.” Clarke murmured, reconnecting to Lexa as she slid her arms around Lexa’s neck. “So beautiful. Sexy. Mine.” Clarke murmured as she drew Lexa’s lips into a soft kiss. 

“Yours.” Lexa agreed in an equally soft whisper, hands gripping Clarke’s waist. 

“Wait.” Clarke paused, glancing up into Lexa’s loving gaze. “Freeze.” She murmured, taking Lexa’s hands. 

“What is it?” Lexa asked softly, watching the water ripple around Clarke’s movements. 

“I want to remember how you look.” Clarke murmured with a smile. “So I can draw this, later. My beautiful girlfriend, dripping water, hair slicked back, tattooed, kiss-swollen lips.” Clarke murmured, tracing Lexa’s arms. “Have I mentioned I love your tattoos?” She asked temptingly. 

Lexa smiled, blushing heavily, hoping that the night would cover it. But Clarke knew her well enough. 

“You’re really special.” Clarke murmured, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “Because there’s this duality about you. You’re an extrovert, and tough, and seemingly above everything and just incredibly dedicated to success and protecting your loved ones…” Clarke murmured, kissing Lexa’s forehead before continuing. “But you’re the sweetest, softest, most precious girl, too. I want to love you and protect you just as much as you sacrifice for everyone else.” 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, burying her face in Clarke’s neck as Clarke’s fingers traced the tattoo on her back from memory. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to get all sappy and proclaim my love for you while we’re naked in your pool.” Clarke teased. 

“I love you.” Lexa’s whisper was dripping with desire. “Clarke…” it was a breathy, one word question. 

Clarke had the solution. She pulled back, gently brushing her fingers over Lexa’s pert breasts, bringing one to her mouth as Lexa’s toned biceps gripped at her hair, gently beckoning her closer. 

Lexa let out a soft whine that had Clarke smiling toothily against her breast, causing Lexa to wince in pleasure. 

“Inside, Clarke.” Lexa growled in her ear, lighting a new fire in Clarke’s belly. 

“Okay beautiful.” Clarke chuckled smugly. “You make a terrible bottom, you know that?” 

Lexa smiled faintly, placing a shaky kiss to Clarke’s cheek in response before Clarke’s fingers dipped below the water, pushing into Lexa’s already soaking folds from the hours of groundwork, prior. 

“That’s it, Lex. Roll your hips for me.” Clarke instructed as she adjusted her angle, smirking when Lexa groaned. 

“R...remember...when you didn’t know what to do?” Lexa huffed, hands on Clarke’s shoulders for support. 

“And now I fuck my girlfriend like a champ.” Clarke retorted, thrusting abruptly, causing Lexa to cry out and lean into Clarke. 

Clarke felt a wave of arousal at making Lexa whimper and cry like that, leaning forward to devour her luscious lips as she thrusted harder. “You like that?” She practically growled, not unlike Lexa when she was the dominant one. 

“Love it.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke wanted to curse her ability to be so suave even when she was literally in the process of getting fucked. 

“You’re so wet.” Clarke murmured amorously, using her thumb to tease Lexa’s clit in gentle circles. “And not just because we-”

The sound of the door of the main house sliding open caused Clarke and Lexa to freeze, head turning towards the source of the noise. 

Out like a guard dog, her head on a swivel, was Indra, clad in a fluffy robe and slippers, baseball bat in hand. She looked positively murderous, her upper lip pulled into a feral snarl. 

“Oh...shit.” Clarke breathed as she slipped out of Lexa, looking suddenly pale. “Do we make a run for it?” 

“No!” Lexa hissed. “Do you want Indra to see us like this?” 

“....Lex. She’s...coming down here...we’re out of options.” Clarke whispered. 

“No, Clarke, come here.” Lexa expertly slid across the surface of the water, careful to make very few ripples as she pulled Clarke along, the two hiding behind the raised surface of the jacuzzi, beside Gustus’ favorite potted plant, out of Indra’s sight. 

Lexa was well hidden, but Clarke seemed to be sticking out, as Indra rounded the corner. 

“Clarke, what are you-” Lexa’s hiss was cut off by Clarke submerging herself in the water, just as Indra rounded the corner, bat in hand. 

“Probably those damned raccoons.” Indra muttered, loud enough for Lexa to hear. “I’ll wait.” She tapped her foot, palming the bat in her hand. 

Lexa gaped, completely motionless, as Indra decided to test Clarke’s lung capacity, occasionally gazing in the direction of the spot she’d be in if she dared to surface. 

Lexa felt Clarke ground herself by holding onto Lexa’s legs, though she must have been floating to the surface, as her hands were getting teasingly close to the inside of her thigh- OH. 

Lexa bit her tongue as Indra wheeled around at her sharp intake of breath. 

Clarke was  _ not  _ attempting to-  _ Oh, yes she was _ . 

It was a full minute, perhaps a little more, until Indra gave a final glance before sighing and retreating up the step. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Lexa tapped Clarke’s shoulder, and watched as she surfaced, taking a breath. She smirked when she saw Lexa’s panicked expression, and kissed her cheek. 

“Should we take this back inside? I’ve cooled off.” Clarke smirked. 

Lexa grinned, shaking her head in disbelief. “I don’t believe we made it unscathed.” 

“Made it? Oh, baby, we’re just getting started.” Clarke grinned, beckoning Lexa out of the water, holding out a towel for her love. 

* * *

 

A week rolled by, and while Clarke was working a shift at the Dropship, Lexa had texted Abby to make sure she was home, as she had to swing by with a very important package. 

Lexa hauled it from her car with ease, gentle with her strength as she maneuvered her way to the front door of the Griffin house, box in hand. 

Abby opened after the first ring of the doorbell, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Hey, Lexa. What’s this, honey?” She asked, helping Lexa carry the box into the living room. 

Lexa stood, leaning in for a hug from Abby as she smiled back at the box. 

“It’s a gift.” She smiled gently, and Abby seemed to be falling for her softness as Clarke had. Lexa was simply likable. 

“Clarke’s not here.” Abby reminded. “Didn’t you drop her off? God, I’m sorry about that, too. I know we have to look into getting Clarke a new car, and all. But it’s been...rough.” 

“Abby.” Lexa shook her head. “It’s my pleasure to drive Clarke around. It just means spending more time together.” 

Abby blinked back tears. “Sorry…” She held her hand up. “It’s just...The anniversary of the...accident is coming up. And...Jake would have loved you. You’re basically the dream significant other we always wanted for Clarke.” 

“...Oh.” Lexa breathed, feeling her heart flutter wildly in her chest. If that wasn’t the finest compliment she’d ever received, she didn’t know what was. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Abby shook her head, laughing lightly. “I didn’t mean to get all sentimental on you there.” 

“That’s...quite alright.” Lexa shrugged with a friendly smile. “This gift is for you and Clarke, but...you should see it first, before I set it up for Clarke in her room.” 

“Oh?” Abby cocked her head to the side. “Lexa, I don’t…” 

“Go ahead and open it.” Lexa smiled, gently nudging Abby forward. 

“Alright.” Abby raised a brow. “If you’re certain.” 

Lexa nodded, watching as Abby opened the cardboard box, slowly peeling away at the tape that bound the edges together.

When she finally opened the pox and peered inside, she gasped. “No!” 

Lexa schooled her expression, waiting to gauge Abby’s response. If she didn’t like it, Lexa wouldn’t ever bother gifting it to Clarke. 

In her hands, Abby held up an entirely too expensive antique record player, with several old records in their slip-covers in the box. 

“This looks…” Abby breathed, running her fingers over the wood, then gently over the clear glass encasing over the top of the turntable. “Just like it.” 

“Left side.” Lexa whispered, and Abby gasped, tears falling freely. 

There, in all its glory, was Jake’s marking upon the wood from when he was a teenager, “Jake+Abby” carved into the wood with what appeared to have been a knife. 

“I…” Abby’s lower lip quivered as she set the record player down with incredibly shaky hands, a tearful, disbelieving smile on her face. “...How did you…” 

“...I put out an ad. You sold it locally, so it wasn’t too bad of a hunt.” Lexa smiled encouragingly. “I know you sold it out of necessity, but Clarke mentioned really missing it, and I hope you don’t feel as if I’ve overstepped-”

“Oh, honey.” Abby practically yanked Lexa into a hug, and Lexa melted into Abby as if she were her own mother. What a change their relationship had endured. “You’re so sweet.” She practically gasped for air. “You went through all this trouble…” 

“I know how much it meant...he meant, to both of you. And...I’m sorry for your loss.” Lexa admitted, feeling the words form before she had a chance to filter them. 

“Well. We may have lost him, but we gained you, and that’s immeasurable.” Abby sighed, and Lexa gently patted her back. 

“May I take it to Clarke’s room to set it up?” Lexa asked softly. “I wanted her to be able to walk in and play it.” 

“Oh, god yes.” Abby nodded, tearfully disengaging. “I’ll...ready up some dinner.” She sniffled, turning away hurriedly. 

Lexa took a steadying breath and set to work, carrying her box to Clarke’s room. 

* * *

 

“And then I told Wells I needed the day off, I just...Hey Mom!” Clarke called as she pushed the door to her home open, dragging Lexa behind her as she rambled about her work. 

“Hey honey, hey Lexa. Dinner in an hour and a half!” Abby called from the kitchen. 

“Homework?” Lexa offered innocently. 

“I’m so tired.” Clarke sighed gently. 

“I could do it for you.” Lexa murmured, softly nuzzling Clarke’s neck as they met in an embrace at the foot of the stairs. 

“You’re sweet.” Clarke chuckled, tugging at the collar of her jacket. “Will you sleep over?” 

“...I think I have my bag in the trunk of the car.” Lexa hummed thoughtfully. 

“I just want to hold you.” Clarke blinked hazily, and Lexa’s arms secured around her waist. She knew it was a turbulent time, with Jake’s accident coming up, as well as prom and graduation, two events her father would have killed to have seen. 

“Of course.” Lexa nodded, shouldering Clarke’s backpack for her as she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. 

“C’mon. These clothes smell like french fries, and that’s hardly attractive.” Clarke grumbled, lacing her hand with Lexa as she ascended the stairs. 

“Well, it would’ve been, if you smelled like quinoa or a healthy salad.” Lexa smirked when Clarke rolled her eyes at the joke. 

“Oh, maybe next time.” Clarke snapped her fingers in faux disappointment, rounding the corner to her room. “I don’t get how you work out, and always manage to smell like vanilla. It’s infuriating.” 

“Well, I-” Lexa cut herself off at Clarke’s abrupt gasp, taking in the small end table set up against her bedroom wall, the record player sitting atop it, the albums splayed out underneath for easy access. 

“Lexa.” Clarke gaped, freezing in place, her eyes shining with tears already. “I…” She couldn’t form words over the lump in her throat. “You…” 

“Go ahead, Clarke.” Lexa kissed her head, giving her a gentle nudge from behind. “You think I’d let something like this slip?” 

Clarke was trembling, similarly to Abby as she approached the record player, her fingers brushing over the freshly dusted surface, blindly feeling for Jake’s passion in the grainy wood. 

Her fingers slipped over the carving on the side, and she gasped again, realizing it wasn’t just some replica. 

It was the one Jake played when she was a toddler who liked to dance around in her diaper.

It was the one Jake would use to demonstrate the art of being gentle to Clarke, taking her tiny hands and teaching them to guide the needle. 

It was the one Jake used to fill the house with classic rock and jazz tunes as he would play along on his guitar, strumming mindfully as Clarke painted away messily on her canvas. 

It was Jake. It was Jake’s smile, his cheeky grin. It was Jake, picking Clarke up and standing her tiny feet on his shoes, dancing for the both of them across the living room. 

It was her father’s love, the ultimate symbol of his affections, his happiness, his life. 

And Clarke and Abby had sold it, to make ends meet. They’d bartered away a piece of their hearts, an artifact of the love they’d once had. 

And of course, Lexa brought it back. 

Because that’s what Lexa always did. She listened, hung onto every single word Clarke ever uttered. Every syllable. And then she’d act. She work painstakingly, in this case, searching site after site, tracking buyer and seller alike until she found it. 

And then she’d paid double in price to convince the collector to sell it back. 

Because that’s what made Lexa happy. 

The overwhelming happiness, the rush of nostalgia and love that poured out of Clarke’s heart, filling the air between them. 

Clarke was shaking to a point where Lexa steadied her gently with two hands on her hips, as Clarke sucked in a desperate breath of air. 

“...I don’t...I can’t…” Clarke stammered, her heartbeat loud enough for Lexa to hear. 

“Shhh.” Lexa murmured, stroking her hair calmingly. “Breathe, my love.” 

Clarke nodded mutely, kneeling to investigate the albums. 

Of course they were Jake’s. 

The Stones. Queen. Zeppelin. The Doors. Sinatra. All of Jake’s timeless variety of classics were there, slightly worse for wear but there. 

Clarke stumbled backwards into Lexa’s arms, quietly sobbing into her neck. 

It wasn’t until a minute in that Lexa could hear her quiet sobs were a litany of, “Thank you. Thank you. I love you. Thank you.” 

Over, and over, and over. 

Lexa pressed soft kisses to Clarke’s head, cradling her in her arms as she sat on the edge of Clarke’s bed, Clarke tight in her grip, still. 

It took another few minutes of rubbing Clarke’s back until Clarke seemed to come to, eyes full of tears still, taking in Lexa’s curious face. 

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Lexa’s in the softest manner, barely there. “I love you.” She whispered, arms finding Lexa’s neck. “I love you so much that I cannot even express...I don’t believe you’re real, half the time.” Clarke shook her head. “Thank you. I love you.” She repeated dumbly, the words soft whispers against Lexa’s lips. 

“It’s my pleasure.” Lexa replied softly, her own resolve destroyed by Clarke’s display of emotion, so pure and vulnerable. “I knew it was a part of you. From the way you described it…” 

Clarke shook her head. “Amazing.” She whispered hoarsely. 

“It is.” Lexa nodded. “In fact, a collector had it.” 

“You.” Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa’s. “I’m talking about you.” she murmured, eliciting a soft gasp from her girlfriend’s lips. “You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me.” she clung tightly to Lexa. “You make me cry way too much.” 

“I’m sorr-”

“Don’t you dare.” Clarke grumbled in her ear as she nuzzled Lexa’s neck affectionately. “This is too much, Lexa.” 

“It was nothing.” Lexa shook her head. 

“It probably cost a fortune.” Clarke sighed. 

“Your smile is worth a whole lot more.” Lexa reminded her, hand sliding up her shirt to rub her back soothingly. 

“Maybe we should...screw college...and get married right now.” Clarke suggested mildly, leaning into Lexa’s warmth, their bodies pressed flush against each other. 

“I can name a few people who might not approve.” Lexa teased, closing her eyes when Clarke placed a kiss against her neck. “Want to play something? I paid to make sure it’s in perfect working condition.” 

Clarke was up like a bolt. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Lexa grinned, trying to slip out of Clarke’s grasp when she brought her fingers to her lips and started kissing her hands. “Clarke, stop.” 

“I owe you.” Clarke hummed against her fingers. 

“You don’t. I want your love.” 

“You have it.” Clarke breathed. “You have so much of it that I’m afraid you’ll be overwhelmed and tire of it.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Lexa assured her with a pleasant smile, tapping Clarke’s butt. “Now, play me a song.” 

Clarke nodded, turning back to the records in awe as she perused through each and every one, taking her time. “I think I want this one.” She murmured, picking up a familiar album, setting about putting on the vinyl.

“It’s dedicated to you.” Clarke teased gently. “It’s called ‘All of My Love’, by Led Zeppelin. Used to be my dad’s favorite.” She acknowledged as Lexa heard the familiar rolling sound, and then soft sounds of strings and the drums filled the air.

“Come.” Lexa beckoned with a smile, opening her arms for Clarke as she slowly retreated back to Lexa’s open embrace, laying her head on Lexa’s chest, feeling Lexa's arms wind tightly around her, as the delicate rasp of Robert Plant’s vocals filled the air.

Lexa softly stroked Clarke’s hair, feeling her breathing against her chest, calmed by the combined, steady rise and fall of their breaths.

Clarke closed her eyes, and Lexa did too. She allowed the chorus, a litany of the words, “All of my love, to you” to wash over her.

She couldn’t have imagined a more fitting song.   
  
****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're rapidly coming to a close! Sam and I estimate just 3-4 chapters to wrap everything up, and then we'll start talking (possible) sequels! If this is something you're interested in, I HIGHLY recommend checking out our Tumblrs (in the note below) so you don't miss anything! Have a lovely week.


	23. May Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Last bit is the smut- if you're avoiding that.

 

It was the final week before prom, and unfortunately, that meant it was regular old school was still in session.

A normal day, however, was not in the cards.

In a last minute surge of urgency, desperation, and guts, Arkadia High’s underclassmen launched themselves into a challenge to trap seniors into taking them. Really, it was something of a marvel.

Clarke made her way over to her locker, tongue poking out slightly as she turned the combo lock, hearing a satisfying click before yanking it down, swinging her locker open with a triumphant smile.

That smile quickly turned into a gasp when roses upon roses and various letters fell out, all with different scripts, mostly from freshman boys she’d tutored.

Clarke heard a soft purring in her ear as two arms wrapped around her tightly.

“Those aren’t from me.” Lexa’s voice was dripping with amusement as she leaned in to kiss Clarke’s cheek.

“Hey babe.” Clarke sighed in contentment, turning around to face her. “I know. They’re from last minute freshmen.” She rolled her eyes. “They do this every year. I’m pretty sure Bellamy pulled this shit when he was a freshman too.”

“I don’t blame them.” Lexa shrugged with a smirk. “You’re quite the catch.”

Clarke blushed, glancing down at Lexa’s hands, which were also filled with flowers.

“I’m assuming you didn’t just go and pick those for me?” Clarke teased.

“I, too, was attacked by a mob of adoring underclassmen girls.” Lexa responded, slipping the flowers into Clarke’s locker so she could grip Clarke’s hips instead. “It’s like they don’t know I’m already taking the love of my life.” Lexa grinned, leaning forward to capture Clarke’s lips in a delicate kiss, well aware of the stares they were receiving.

“Your life?” Clarke teased. “That’s such a commitment. Are you sure you won’t grow tired of me?”

“I’m sure.” Lexa murmured, affectionately nuzzling Clarke’s nose. “Is your dress sorted? Everything okay?”

“Mhmm. You? I still don’t know what you’re wearing.” Clarke pouted.

“And you won’t until I pick you up.” Lexa replied matter-of-factly, hugging Clarke as she leaned into her embrace tiredly, just waiting for the day to end.

“I’m nervous for you to see me.” Clarke admitted with a shy smile. Lexa’s gaze still gave her immense butterflies. She wondered if that feeling would ever go away. She wagered it wouldn’t.

“Nervous?” Lexa tsked. “Why?”

“Because you’re already the hottest person in school without trying, and for prom, you’re somehow going to be even more so. And I have to step my game up immensely to bridge the gap.” Clarke explained.

“Gap?” Lexa snorted, clearly displeased. “How many times do I have to tell you that you are the embodiment of perfection, Clarke, before it sinks in?”

“It’s hard dating someone as perfect as you.” Clarke rolled her eyes, burrowing into Lexa’s warmth.

“You know I’d still drool over you in a shirt and jeans.” Lexa assured her softly.

“I know. I just...want to be at your level. I don’t know. Just…” Clarke sighed, leaning up to kiss her. “I want everything to be perfect.”

She knew what prom meant to Clarke. It was the culmination of her survival of four of the most difficult years of her life. It was the night to put Finn, Costia, and the accident behind her. It was the night to honor Jake’s memory, to treat Clarke to the luxuries she deserved.

And no one did luxury better than Alexandria Woods.

Lexa smiled when Clarke caressed her cheek, leaning up to close the slight height difference and kiss her jaw.

“What are you thinking about, Lex?” Clarke asked softly.

“Oh, nothing really. Just soaking you in.” Lexa lied easily, leaning down to kiss Clarke’s forehead. “Would you like to get lunch?”

“Yes. I’m buying.” Clarke declared, lacing her fingers with Lexa’s.

“Like hell you are.” Lexa snorted, laughing when Clarke smacked her shoulder softly.

* * *

 

“Well, would you look who decided to finally grace us with their presence?” Clarke’s eyebrow raised at Murphy’s jaunty greeting, not fully understanding his words.

“They were probably getting it on in the library,” Raven laughed, and Lexa rolled her eyes at the other girl.

“That a fantasy of yours, Reyes? I’ll be sure to tell Anya.”

Clarke laughed while Raven’s cheeks flushed, and the two of them sat amongst their friends for lunch.

“What do you mean, Murphy?”

“You haven’t heard?” his eyes were sparkling. “You two are royalty.”

“Or,” Octavia cut in, “nominees, at least.”

Clarke blinked owlishly at the words and Lexa frowned.

“Prom court? Both of us? Are they going to allow two winners of the same sex this year?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Octavia scowled, “though Jaha’s been urging for reform on the whole matter, the parent group is a little more conservative and didn’t give the greenlight.” She grinned suddenly. “So that means whichever one of you wins, because it _is_ going to be one of you, will have to dance with whoever wins the king’s crown.”

“Who’s been nominated for king?”

“Why, yours truly,” Bellamy grinned, waggling his eyebrows, “it will be an honor to dance with you as my queen, Clarke. Or should I say, _princess_?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed but before she could protest, Lexa was leaning in front of her, eye to eye with Bellamy.

“She doesn’t like being called princess.” Lexa gritted defensively.

“Thanks, Lex.” Clarke cooed softly. Lexa always picked up on the small things. She hated the implication that Clarke was spoiled in the slightest.  

Lexa eased up at that, her arm circled around Clarke.

“Oh, no no, I’d pay good money to see Woods and Blake slow dancing the night away.” Murphy grinned.

“Not a chance in hell,” Lexa ground out, glaring balefully in Murphy’s direction for having even suggested such a thing.

“You know, I might actually be on board for that.”

“Assuming both of us win,” Lexa sighed, “which is less likely seeing as my girlfriend here is a goddess sent from heaven.”

“Smooth talker,” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s temple, “but I’ll campaign for you, baby, I rather like the idea of seeing you and Bellamy dance.”

“Traitor,” Lexa muttered under her breath, but there was no real malice in her words.  
And then came the actual campaigning.

Lexa didn’t really care much for the title _Prom Queen_ but, true to their word, the delinquents took care of all of her campaigning for her, much to her dismay. Soon, students from all years could be seen sporting buttons on their jackets and backpacks with Lexa’s face printing across them, the motto _‘Make the Commander a Queen’_ stamped everywhere the eye could see.

The staff, highly amused with the antics of their troublemaker students, played along, allowing their classrooms to be filled with posters of Lexa and Bellamy. The latter basked in the attention, his charisma as class president coming out full force as he charmed people into promising to vote for him, while Lexa glowered, gaze threatening death to all the delinquents except Clarke, who was much too amused by the entire situation.

“This isn’t going to work,” Lexa hissed towards Raven whilst she was in the middle of making a twitter entitled _@Bellexa4Life_ to make their movement wider spread, and the other girl grinned at her. “A ship name? Really? Raven I’m a _lesbian_.”

“Would _Brolexa_ be more acceptable? Since it’s platonic? And you keep telling yourself that, Woods,” she laughed, “I hope you’re ready to dance with Bellamy, he’s a rather dashing lead, if I do say so myself, so the experience won’t be _too_ traumatizing for you.”

If Lexa would be forced to dance with Bellamy, there was no way in hell that _he_ was leading, that much she was sure of.

* * *

 

That afternoon, Clarke and Lexa had followed the Delinquents back to the Blake’s house, a few down from Clarke’s, to discuss the afterparty, and more importantly, who was responsible for bringing what.

It was decided that the night would be a no holds barred event, with Monty and Jasper bringing in what they called “The year’s finest harvest” and Octavia and Bellamy supplying the alcohol.

It was the perfect recipe for disaster, with the added benefit of formal wear.

They were all lazily lounging around the Blake’s living room when the excitement of planning started to fizzle out in lieu of getting last minute preparations together. They all decided to part ways early

Clarke noticed Lexa leaning in for a goodbye kiss and smiled, leaning in to meet her halfway. “C’mon, Lex.” Clarke smirked seductively. “Come over. My mom isn’t home.”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t.” She protested softly.

At that, a couple of whistles from Raven and Octavia had Clarke blushing furiously.

“Turning down the sex?” Octavia smirked.

“Who do you think the problem is?” Raven teased, leaning back against Anya. “Clarke? Or the Commander?”

“There isn’t a problem.” Clarke huffed, shooing them away. “Can you guys kindly fuck off?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so smug, Anya. I heard you all awkward with Raven, trying to have phone sex last night.” She imitated her voice to be like Anya’s, somewhat apathetic with a tinge of humor. “ _Oh Raven, what are you wearing? Clothes? Oh. That’s good._ ”

Anya turned beet red at that, but Clarke, Lexa, and all the others were roaring with laughter.

“Not all of us are pros like you, apparently.” Raven muttered, smacking Clarke lightly on the arm.

“Guess not.” Clarke smirked, lacing her hand with Lexa’s. “That’s alright, Rae. Maybe someday your relationship will be this smooth.”

Lexa smiled and leaned down to kiss Clarke’s temple, drawing a collective groan from the Delinquents as the couple stepped outside the door.

“Seriously.” Clarke bit her lip, leaning into Lexa’s warmth. “I want you.”

“You have me.” Lexa teased, nipping softly at Clarke’s lower lip.

“Great. Just leave your car here. I’m impatient.” Clarke teased, tugging Lexa towards her front door with a mischievous grin.

“Whatever you want.” Lexa hummed in a sing-song tone after her, chuckling as Clarke fumbled with the keys.

“May I?”

“I loosened it.” Clarke grumbled as Lexa swung the door open.

“That’s for jars, not doors.” Lexa grinned.

“Shhh. Don’t kill my mood.” Clarke grinned right back. “I’ve missed you.” She sighed into Lexa’s shoulder as Lexa lifted her with ease, sitting her down on the counter with Lexa between her thighs.

“I don’t think we’ve spent more than an hour apart this week.” Lexa exaggerated with a smile.

“I know, but still. I know it’s sappy but I just...don’t like being apart. Is that weird? Are we _that_ couple?”

“Yes. But I feel the same way, so there’s really nothing to worry about.” Lexa reminded with a smirk, tickling Clarke’s neck with kisses.

“Baby.” Clarke groaned as Lexa continued her descent, arms securing around Clarke to lift her to the bedroom, presumably. “Here.”

Lexa paused, hovering over Clarke’s slightly bruised skin. “What?”

Clarke smirked conspiratorially. “Haven’t you dreamed of taking me, and being taken, on the kitchen counter?”

“Not particularly.” Lexa sputtered, cheeks red, and Clarke felt the urge to kiss her adorable, bumbling girlfriend. “I mean, obviously I have...but...but…”

“Well, now’s your chance, Commander.” Clarke teased, fingers hooking at the belt of her jeans. “Let me treat you to dessert.”

“That was an awful pun, Clarke-” Lexa mumbled, cutting herself off as she noticed the panties Clarke was wearing. She ducked her head down almost immediately, pulling Clarke’s shirt up to drop kisses to her navel, never one to go straight to the action without proper etiquette and teasing.

“You want me?” Clarke coaxed, lifting her hips, pressing against Lexa’s chin.

Lexa nodded mutely, nose brushing against Clarke’s skin, causing goosebumps on the pale flesh.

“Beautiful.” Lexa gently hummed as she drew her tongue right above the line of Clarke’s panties, peeling them back with her fingers.

“Marcus!” A yelp from the opening door startled them both as Lexa nearly jumped backwards.

Clarke, who’d forgotten that her pants and panties were now bunched around her ankles, would have fallen face first and likely broken her nose, had it not been for Lexa’s deft hands, catching her with practiced ease.

“Stairs?” Lexa breathed, panicked.

“No, they’ll see us!” Clarke hissed, forcing Lexa into the closet-like pantry as she shut the door behind them, trying desperately not to make too much noise.

“Your mother?” Lexa whispered, arms still secured around Clarke, as if she’d fall over again.

“I guess?” Clarke answered, trying to pull up her panties in the cramped space.

“I thought I heard her say-”

“Marcus! You devil!” Abby’s laugh was morphed into a soft grunt as they came into view before the pantry door, though they were entirely to wrapped up in each other to notice.

In one smooth movement, Marcus had Abby lifted onto the counter, adorning her neck with sloppy kisses that Clarke could hear.

Clarke, who’d just finished pulling up her jeans and buttoning them, froze at the sound.

“Oh….my….god…” She whispered, jaw agape in horror.

Lexa looked mortified, covering Clarke’s eyes with her hands as the two huddled together, sex drive completely and utterly annihilated by that one image.

“Bed?” Marcus panted, his button up undone slightly, revealing a chest which Clarke wished she’d never seen.

“Here.” Abby smirked.

“What?” Marcus mirrored her smirk, looking pleasantly surprised.

“Oh...god.” Clarke breathed. “That was us.”

“I had considerably less chest hair.” Lexa muttered back, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Clarke would’ve snorted at her girlfriend’s terrified humor if she didn’t know what was coming next.

“We have to move.” Clarke announced in a sharp whisper.

“What?!”

“Either that or we become traumatized for life.” Clarke muttered.

“Oh, Marcus!Yes! I can’t wait anymore!” Abby’s groans were loud, bouncing off the walls of the kitchen.

Clarke bit her lip, and with one last glance at Lexa, she threw the door open, startling Marcus and Abby before they’d actually manage to shed any layers of clothing.

“Clarke?!” Abby practically shrieked.

“Oh, my undershirt is visible!” Kane spun around, buttoning up his shirt pointedly.

“We never saw this.” Clarke spoke gravely. “We never speak of this again.”

Abby looked too stunned to form words.

“...I’m spending the night at Lexa’s.” Clarke added quickly. “I’ll be home tomorrow to get ready for prom. Octavia and Raven are getting ready here, too, so…” Clarke looked incredibly embarrassed, and borderline sick. “Please no countertop sex, mom. We eat there.”

Lexa had to hide a smirk at her hypocrisy.

“I….I…” Abby blinked hazily.

“Hi Mrs. Griffin. Mr. Kane. A pleasure as always.” Lexa practically bowed out and darted after Clarke, who’d made for her room at lightning speeds.

* * *

 

Clarke had been dropped off by Lexa the following morning, and the two parted with an excited kiss, eager to see each other later in the afternoon for pictures.

Just as soon as she’d stepped through the doorway, she was greeted by Raven and Octavia, both lugging bags of their respective items to spill out all over Clarke’s bathroom countertops as they readied themselves for the big day.

“It feels a little like a wedding.” Octavia smirked as she curled a lock of Clarke’s blonde hair between the grips of the hot iron press, Raven doing her makeup in the mirror beside them.

“It does.” Clarke agreed dreamily, thoughts of Lexa at the alter bouncing through her mind.

“So whose wedding is it?” Raven smirked. “You and Linc? Clarke and Lexa? Anya and Me?”

“Me and Lincoln, obviously.” Octavia sniffed airily.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I think Lexa and I are more likely.”

“Planning marriage real soon, huh Griff? She that good in bed?” Raven smirked, smacking her lips together as she applied a coat of lipstick.

“No.” Clarke snorted. “But...some day.” She sighed dreamily.

“No?” Octavia smirked. “She’s not good in bed?”

“Oh my god, you guys, shut up!” Clarke snapped.

“Easy there, goldilocks.” Raven smirked. “One foul move and O will singe all those pretty strands of gold.”

“She’s right.” Octavia smirked. “So that means now is the perfect time to interrogate you.”

“Ugh, why?” Clarke frowned.

“Because we’re your best friends, jerk.” Raven smiled teasingly. “And we want to know how hot the princess and the commander’s romantic life is. I tell you all about Anya!”

“And I tell you all about Linc!” Octavia chimed in.

“Fine, fine!” Clarke huffed, folding her arms dramatically. “Lexa is….” Clarke closed her eyes, immediately picturing high cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, piercing green eyes and full lips. “...Indescribable.” She sighed dreamily. “You guys have only ever seen her cocky side, and yeah she is, but god she’s so much more.” Clarke practically hummed to herself. “She’s soft, and and beautiful, and chivalrous and the most caring person.”

“I see that.” Raven nodded as she glanced back at the record spinning on Clarke’s new player, remembering the story behind it.

“I know I’m gonna sound crazy but...I didn’t think love could be like this.” Clarke practically gushed.

“Whoa. Like, seriously? Marriage already?” Raven half-teased, half- asked.

“I mean, we wouldn’t, but yes. I’d say yes. She’s everything.” Clarke busied herself by picking at the lining at the edge of the robe she was wearing.

“So…” Octavia smirked. “That’s disgustingly cute and all...but let’s talk bedroom.”

“Let me guess...you’re a pillow princess.” Raven jabbed.

“What? Am not!” Clarke cried defensively.

“...Lexa is?” Octavia grinned at Raven over Clarke’s head. “No! Lexa’s fucking amazing.” Clarke huffed, cheeks turning red. “She can be soft and loving or dominant and aggressive and she always takes care of me.”

Raven let out a whistle, and Octavia roared with laughter.

“There.” Clarke huffed, “You happy?”

“Now was that so hard?” Raven prodded. “You two planning on making babies tonight?”

“Ew, why do you say it like that?” Octavia scrunched up her nose.

“It’s prom, Rae, what do you think?” Clarke snorted.

“Here.” Octavia nudged Clarke to stand up, as Clarke gaped at the braids in the mirror, her hair done to perfection.

“O, this is incredible.” Clarke breathed, leaning forward to take a better look.

“You’re going to be a panty-dropper when I’m finished with you.” Octavia grinned, disappearing into Clarke’s closet.

Clarke seemed to be daydreaming about Lexa’s reaction, touching up her makeup in the mirror.

“You know what’s funny?” Raven smirked, going over her lashes with generous mascara.

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed, mindful of Octavia shuffling through her closet for her dress.

“Months ago, you wanted Woods to move away for good. And now, you’re so far gone for her that you don’t even bat an eyelash at the idea of marrying her, in the distant future. That’s pretty crazy, Griff.”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded in agreement. “I don’t know. I can’t help it. It’s just...I felt so lost. And Lexa grounded me, and brought me back.”

“Hey, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. Anya doesn’t seem to mind this.” Raven motioned to her scar adorning her leg. “...It’s pretty cool to find people who love us unconditionally, despite all those flaws we’re carrying around, huh?”

“Yeah.” Clarke’s heart fluttered at the mere thought of Lexa, and how she’d touched her life. “Who would’ve thought.”

* * *

 

Lexa stepped out of her car, feeling Anya’s hand clap her bare shoulder, exposed by the cut of the dress she was wearing.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or does the commander look nervous?” Anya wore a cheshire grin.

“I’m not nervous.” Lexa shrugged her off easily.

“Good. You look great, Lex. And that’s coming from me.”

“High praise.” Lexa murmured as she gripped her corsage box in her hand, making her way to the front door.

“Linc! Hurry up already!” Anya snapped and saw Lincoln lightly jogging behind them, in a crisp tux that complimented his muscled figure.

“Aww, look at you.” He grinned as he pinched Lexa’s cheek. “All dressed up for Clarke.”

Anya snickered and Lexa blushed as she pushed away at her best friend, waiting for Abby to open the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open, and Abby was standing there, staring at Lexa, practically stupefied by the sight of her.

“Hi Abby.” Lexa greeted with a charming smile.

“Oh my god, look at you!” Abby clapped her own cheek, spinning Lexa around, ignorant to Lincoln and Anya’s snickers. “You’re gorgeous! Wow.” Abby nodded in approval. “Honey, you look fantastic.”

Lexa’s heart warmed at the compliments, feeling Abby pull her in for a tight hug, though she was careful not to mess with Lexa’s hair, done in an elegant updo with careful curls framing her face.

“Thank you.” Lexa murmured into the embrace, relishing in Abby’s warmth momentarily before releasing her.

“And look at you two!” Abby cheered, turning to snatch her camera from the table nearby. “Lincoln, what a gentleman! And Anya, yet another goddess. What is in the water you kids are drinking?!” Abby gushed as she snapped photos that absolutely no one was ready for.

“Thanks, Mrs. Griffin.” Lincoln grinned good-naturedly. “Are the ladies upstairs?”

“We’re here!” Octavia called as she all but tumbled down the steps into Lincoln’s arms, Raven not far behind, eyes on Anya, jaw to the floor.

While the couples began embracing under the shuttering clicks of Abby’s rapidfire camera work, Lexa glanced up at the stairs longingly, like a lost puppy, about to lean against the rail when she heard a door shut above, and then the telltale sounds of heels clicking against hardwood.

First a hand appeared on the railing, and then Lexa’s jaw dropped as her eyes caught sight of Clarke.

And Lexa had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

Clarke was the image of perfection, a goddess in her angelic form, moving with shy grace as she descended the stairs, looking equally as stunned as she drank in Lexa’s appearance.

Abby let out a silent gasp and practically dropped her camera (if not for Lincoln’s quick save), taking in the scene she and Jake had always dreamed of, unraveling before her.

Clarke descended each step with agile grace as she held her hands out at the bottom, Lexa taking them instantly, both of them too in awe to speak.

Lexa, ever the chivalrous girlfriend, managed to clear her throat enough to croak out, “Stunning, Clarke.”

And stunning she was.

Clarke’s dress, featuring slits down the sides that were modest enough, was long and evenly flowing, starting with a soft white towards the torso, tapering into lighter shades of blue, and ending with a diminuendo of midnight blue. The dress had a sparkle to it that resembled that of the cosmos, what with the way it caught with the light. Clarke’s makeup was done to perfection, eyes smokey and alluring. Her hair was flowing around her in immaculate blonde ringlets, a braid adorning either side of her head and meeting down the back of her hair.

“You are the image of perfection.” Lexa breathed shakily.

Clarke, meanwhile, was taking in Lexa’s dress.

It was complementary. Violet and lace, wrapping Lexa’s tight figure, slits down the side to reveal toned and tanned legs. Lexa was the image of beauty and grace, her hair done up, revealing her slim neck and collarbones that Clarke marveled at for hours on end.

“Lex.” Clarke breathed back, her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of her love. “You look…” She trailed her fingers against Lexa’s collarbone, taking every inch of it in. “God, you look gorgeous. So perfect.”

Lexa smiled bashfully, softly, the way that made Clarke’s heart melt every single time.

Abby was watching with tears in her eyes, and she swore she could have seen Jake standing behind her; she could almost feel his hand on her shoulder supportively, or his soft sniffle as he would have beamed at Clarke and Lexa.

“Hi, beautiful.” Clarke whispered, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck, using the step she was on as a height advantage.

“Hi.” Lexa murmured with a blissful smile, her arms wrapping around Clarke’s waist. “Sorry. I’ll recover in a moment, or so.”

Clarke chuckled and the sound lit Lexa’s heart on fire as she leaned in, kissing Lexa’s cheek, then the corner of her mouth, hearing her mother snap the photo.

Lexa smiled against her lips, and it sent Clarke’s heart into a frenzy.

“Oh.” Lexa leaned back for a moment, reaching for the box. “I have your corsage.”

“Oh, that’s funny.” Clarke smirked, reaching for the box at the bottom of the stairs. “I have yours.”

Lexa huffed a laugh, smiling when Clarke slid hers onto Lexa’s wrist.

“Your turn.” Lexa smirked teasingly as she kissed up Clarke’s arm, then sliding the corsage onto her wrist.

“I love you.” Clarke reminded her with a smile as she wrapped herself in Lexa’s embrace, painfully aware of the camera going off again and again.

“I love you more. And I think you’re going to get sick of hearing that tonight, Clarke.” Lexa laughed, picking Clarke up off the steps and setting her down on the floor.

“Thanks. These heels will start killing me in a few hours. Prepare to piggyback your girlfriend.”

“Yeah? You just say the word.” Lexa grinned cheekily, and Clarke laced her hand with Lexa’s enjoying the feel of it, as if they were a brand new couple. It always felt like that with Lexa.

“Now, Lexa.” Abby sighed as she slid her arms around the two of them. “Normally, I’d say have her home by midnight. But, seeing as you two have undermined all of that anyway, enjoy your evening.”

Clarke snorted a laugh, leaning in to hug her mom, trying to wish away the vacant feeling in her heart when she thought of Jake giving that lecture instead.

“But, really.” Abby turned to Lexa, cupping her cheeks in her typical motherly fashion. “Lexa, honey, god knows you’re perfect to Clarke. I love you, and I trust you. Take care of my baby tonight, alright? I know how crazy these things can get.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa smiled genuinely, and Clarke had to look away because she felt such an intense flooding of affection in her gut.

“Alright.” Abby kissed her head, and then turned to kiss Clarke’s. “Now, who wants some photos?”

* * *

 

For a public school, Arkadia had spared no expense on its prom, and their efforts had paid off tenfold. They’d somehow managed to book an upper-end hotel at the east side of town, doubtlessly with Jaha’s talents in the schmoozing department that opened up into an elegant courtyard, staged perfectly for the event. In the center of it all was a large, ornate marble fountain, the water bubbling out as blue and as clear as the sky.

Evening had already fallen, and the expanse of the courtyard was lit by hand-crafted lanterns, strung across like fairy lights in every-which-way, especially on the amphitheatre stage and the concession stands.

Chaperones, comprised mainly of teacher with the addition of a few parents, were scattered amongst the masses of Arkadia students. The majority of the upperclassmen had made an appearance in a record turnout, eager to spend time in the company of legends, especially Lexa.

The teachers had keen hawk-eyed stares trained on Monty and Jasper, who were strolling around casually, making smalltalk with their peers, eyes sparkling. With all the attention set on them, Raven and Octavia had set to work emptying the contents of stainless steel bottles into the bowl of punch, as well as the reserve storage. As it was their last school dance, they wouldn’t go out without a bang.

And Bellamy, with all his charm as class president, managed to sweet-talk one of the parent volunteers to leave for a moment, allowing a platter of specially made brownies for student consumption to find its way to the table. That, however, was only a small portion of Monty and Jasper’s harvest, as the majority of it was reserved for the after parties, which were always increasingly insane.

After making their mandatory stop at the photobooth, framed in a rather cliche fashion by an arc of balloons, Clarke and Lexa found themselves venturing into the crowds, Lexa’s hand on the small of Clarke’s back, the other girl leaning into her almost subconsciously.

“You two look like you’re straight out of a lesbian princess movie,” Murphy snarked as they approached him, surprisingly put-together in his suit.

“And you look like a real human,” Clarke teased, “what did Emori have to do to get you in a suit?”

“It was a lot easier than you’d think, actually,” Emori chimed in, coming up behind her boyfriend and taking a hold of his arm, “I think he secretly likes dressing up.”

“In this monkey suit? Not a chance, Em.”

Emori shared a look with Clarke and Lexa before pulling him off to the dance floor, and the two girls were then left to their own devices. Lexa grinned, kissing Clarke’s hand as she bowed deeply.

“May I have the next dance, Miss Griffin?”

“You may have as many dances as you want, Miss Woods,” she agreed with a smile, before allowing herself to be swept away in Lexa’s arms, the two of them gliding across the expanse of the courtyard.

Whenever Clarke had read books about a girl being so in love with a dancing partner that time didn’t seem to exist, she’d thought it silly and impractical. A love that strong, that compelling, shouldn’t have been able to exist. Yet, here she was, in the arms of a girl she loved more than she’d thought she could love anything, dancing the night away with no regard for anyone except the girl leading her around the dance floor.

“Have I mentioned you’re stunning?” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear as they paused for a moment, content to just soak up the presence of one another.

“A time or two, yes,” Clarke grinned, stealing a quick kiss out of sight of the chaperones, though she was sure that Niylah--who’d been grinning proudly at her handiwork all night--wouldn’t mind much, “which is high praise coming from an angel herself.” Lexa smiled and pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead, pulling her close.

“I love you, Alexandria Anastasia Woods.”

“And I love _you_ , Clarke Abigail Griffin.”

Their tender moment, however, was interrupted by Murphy’s rough cough.

“Hate to break the two of you up, but Jaha’s about to make the announcement for King and Queen.”

Sure enough, the principal of Arkadia had situated himself on the stage, and he cleared his throat into the microphone in order to garner the attention of the students gathered.

“Good evening, students of Arkadia,” he said once the roar had settled to a soft whisper, “I hope you’re having a good night.” He paused as some cheers sounded. “But you didn’t come here to hear me talk--” he frowned when a student yelled out:

“Hell no!”

“...so continuing on to matters that actually interest you,” he carried on, shooting a dirty look in the direction the explanation had come from, “it’s time to announce your royalty!” There was another uproar from the crowd, as well as excited, speculative chatter, and he waited for them to calm down.

“You ready to dance with Bell?” Clarke whispered as Jaha announced the junior class Prince and Princess.

“Are you sure you aren’t going to win?” Lexa shot back.

“Not a chance,” Clarke grinned, “especially not with all the campaigning the delinquents were doing.”

“I really hate them.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Their conversation was cut off as Jaha cleared his throat once more.

“Your 2016 Prom King... class president Bellamy Blake!” The delinquents, as well as the rest of the student body, exploded with the weight of their approval, clapping and stomping and hollering, noise only fueled by the alcohol and other substances flowing through their veins. He strode elegantly onto the stage, accepting the golden crown atop his wayward black curls with an easy grin and a deep, dramatic bow.

“What a drama queen,” Clarke laughed, leaning into her girlfriend, “he’s always loved the spotlight.”

“ _That_ I don’t doubt.”

There was a long pause as the students composed themselves, aided in no part by Bellamy’s waves and blown kisses towards masses of adoring girls, to the irritation of Raven and Anya, who were pretending to be unaffected by it all.

“And, as always, every king needs a queen,” Jaha grinned, pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket, “and it is my pleasure to announce that this year, that position goes to Arkadia’s own pride and joy, Lexa Woods!”

She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, even though a traitorous part of her had been expecting the title, and didn’t move until a laughing Clarke pushed her in the direction of the stage.

“Go get your crown,” Clarke urged, eyes sparkling, before tacking on: “your grace.”

Lexa grinned at her girlfriend and then, with every ounce of composure and years of etiquette training that had been forced upon her by her parents, glided up to the stage next to the two juniors and Bellamy Blake, curtsying when Jaha situated her crown atop her own curls.

“And now, as is customary, the royalty’s first dance.”

The part of the night Lexa had been most dreading.

The students in the courtyard cleared a circle for the royalty, and Bellamy came up to Lexa, grinning as he offered his hand.

“May I have this dance, Lexa?”

“If you think you’re leading, you’re kidding yourself,” Lexa shot back in response, and Bellamy shrugged, allowing Lexa to take the position she desired.

“You better dip me, then, Woods, might as well give our friends the show they’ve been craving.” His eyes were sparkling with mirth and, in that moment, Lexa decided that she didn’t hate the Blake boy as much as she thought she did.

“You make a valid point,” she agreed, taking his hand almost somewhat reluctantly as the music began to play, “a show they wanted, so a show they shall get.” With her trademark confidence, Lexa began to move.

Bellamy, to his credit, wasn’t a horrible dancer.

He picked up on Lexa’s body language and cues easily as they moved around the floor, basking in the force of everybody’s eyes on them. It wasn’t often that a girl lead a boy in a dance, and Jaha seemed to be having an aneurysm in the corner.

“Everyone’s staring at us,” Bellamy commented as they executed a rather sharp turn, and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, Blake, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Loosen up a bit,” he encouraged, “I’m not going to bite you.” He paused, and then added. “Unless you ask, of course, as a gentleman I’m compelled to do whatever the lady wishes.”

“Imply that I’m your lady ever again and I’ll castrate you,” Lexa responded easily, taking pride in the flash of alarm in his eyes, “is that clear?”

“Crystal,” he agreed.

The music sped up slightly, and, as such, so did their feet, moving in perfect synchronization as the competitive, show-off natures of both dance partners came to the forefront.

“You ready for the dip?”

“I was _born_ ready, Woods,” Bellamy agreed, and Lexa relished in the soft intake of breath from the onlookers as she expertly suspended the class president in the air, allowing him to hang there a few moments for them to soak in the full weight of her actions, before she pulled him up sharply, the two of them coming together just as the music came to a halt.

The applause that greeted them was raucous and headache-inducing, but Lexa flourished in the attention, nodding somewhat stiffly at her partner.

“You weren’t too bad, Blake.”

“High praise coming from you, Woods,” he grinned, “you were an excellent lead. And, it’s Bellamy, if you’d like.”

“Don’t press your luck,” Lexa shot back, and he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender as their friends mobbed them.

“That was _so_ worth the effort of campaigning!” Raven cheered. “Oh my god I want that dance tattooed on the inside of my eyelids so I can watch it forever.”

“It’s already been uploaded to YouTube,” Anya smirked, “so there’s no need for such drastic actions.”

Chatter continued to flow but Lexa’s attention was dedicated wholly to her girlfriend, who was smiling brilliantly at her.

“How does it feel to be a queen?” she asked playfully, pulling Lexa into a hug.

“Why don’t you ask yourself that question?” Lexa laughed, and Clarke flushed slightly.

“Smooth-talker.”

“You love it,” Lexa grinned.

“I do,” Clarke agreed, pulling Lexa’s face closer to her own, “but mainly I just love you.”

Lexa didn’t care much if any of the chaperones were upset by the kiss she and Clarke shared after that, entirely too caught up in the intense swell of love and affection for the angel she held in her arms.

She couldn’t imagine ever being without her.

“Sway with me?” Clarke offered softly.

“Okay.” Lexa nodded, raising a brow in question when Clarke stepped behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around her hips, feeling Lexa soften into her protective hold.

It was a sweet juxtaposition to see her hardened, battle-ready girlfriend, melting into her arms like the soft, shy girl she could be.

“Did you think we’d get here?” Clarke whispered by her ear, swaying softly to the beat of the slow music.

“No.” Lexa admitted. “I didn’t think my worst enemy would become my best friend, and then my greatest love.” Her words were a soft whisper, barely registering above the music.

“And here we are, defying the stars and earth themselves.” Clarke teased. “I love you, Lexa. I hope we have many more moments like this together.”

“We will.” Lexa promised with a gentle sigh, leaning back as she felt Clarke’s warmth press against her comfortingly.

And in that moment, as well as any other time she was with Clarke, she didn’t feel the urge to be anything but soft, but loving, to give her entire self to Clarke, vulnerably and sweetly.

* * *

 

 

“Now _this_ is more my speed.”

Clarke, still holding onto her girlfriend, offered Murphy an amused look as the boy stripped off his suit jacket and made a beeline for the shots.

“Can I interest either of you ladies in some of Jasper and I’s harvest?” Monty grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows. “You get first priority as our friends, of course.”

“I’ll take a pass tonight, Mon,” Clarke laughed, “I want to stay sober tonight.” Understanding the meaning behind her words, he winked conspiratorially, before disappearing into the crowd, trailing a somewhat out-of-place Miller behind him.

“I’ll be right back, love,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, sending chills down her spine, “I’m going to change into something more comfortable.”

“I’ll be here,” Clarke promised, “making sure none of my idiot friends accidentally kill themselves.”

“Don’t have too much fun without me!”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”

In usual fashion, the students of Arkadia went absolutely ballistic when it came to their parties. Clarke, from her position at the front of the room, could see pretty much everything.

Monty, in usual Monty fashion, had taken control of the karaoke machine, and was belting out the lines to as many Celine Dion songs as he could remember in his inebriated state

“So, Griffin. A dance?” Murphy smirked as he noticed Clarke absently swaying to the song, staring at Anya and Raven making out in the corner with a look of somewhat amused surprise.

“A dance?” Clarke feigned shock, glancing behind her shoulder as if he would be talking to some other Griffin.

“One time offer. Emori’s taking a breather with some friends. You look lonely without Commander-Trust Fund nipping at you every two seconds. And, I’m in a tux” He smirked even wider.

“Oh. You make a compelling argument.” Clarke laughed, lacing a hand with his as he took her by the waist. “I cannot believe this is happening.”

“I’m a little drunk. And I’m the only one here Lexa won’t get jealous of. Except maybe Monty.” He moved agilely, with grace that Clarke wouldn’t have expected, if she hadn’t known about his ballet prowess. “So, it’s all over, huh?”

“Thank god?” Clarke guessed the next words out of his mouth. The past four years hadn’t been particularly kind to Murphy.

“Well fuck yeah.” Murphy snarked. “But...there’s something to be said for the in-betweens, too, right? The upsides?”

“You feeling okay?” Clarke asked as he pleasantly twirled her. “That punch was spiked, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Murphy shook it off easily. “I mean...No one had it easy. Reyes lost functionality in her leg. Octavia was stuck in her brother’s shadow. Monty had to come out. You had your accident. I had my...incident.”

Clarke frowned sympathetically, about to open her mouth, when Murphy cut her off.

“But we’re here. And there’s something to be said for that. I have Emori. You have Woods. Those two disasters have each other.” He jerked his head in the direction of Raven and Octavia, who were giggling as they assaulted Clarke’s bag in the corner of the room.

“Hey- Isn’t that my-”Clarke’s protests were cut off by a tap on her shoulder.

“My cue to leave.” Murphy dipped his head ever so slightly before Clarke was turning around to gaze at the intruder.

Clarke froze in place as she took Lexa in.

Lexa had changed, and dear god, did she look mouth watering.

Clarke had never quite seen Alexandria Anastasia Woods like that before. She was wearing a custom fitted dress shirt and a black vest with slim fitting pants that accentuated absolutely everything that made up her glorious figure. Her sleeves were rolled, showing a hint of her tattoo before she adjusted them down.

Clarke’s jaw hung open as she watched Lexa’s long fingers move deftly about the cuff, and she felt a familiar rush of heat that she’d planned to stave off for more than fifteen minutes into the after-party.

Whistles erupted from Raven and Octavia as Lexa cocked a brow in curiosity, arms slipping around Clarke’s waist.

“Hey.” She spoke gently as she planted a kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

“H...Hi. Hey. Alexa- Lexa.” Clarke blinked, blushing furiously at her own colossal fuck up.

“Forgetting my name?” Lexa blinked in surprise. “Murphy has you that smitten?”

“Baby.” Clarke exhaled, running her hands flat up along Lexa’s vest, feeling tense muscle underneath. “You look...so sexy. Gorgeous. And...I’ve seen you in your football gear. And naked.”

Lexa blushed at Clarke’s awestruck compliment. “Thank you, I just wanted to change into something-”

“We should go upstairs.” Clarke murmured, leaning forward, lacing her hands around Lexa’s neck. “To our room.”

“Our room?” Lexa glanced at her phone, sliding it out of her pocket. “Clarke, it’s midnight.”

“I don’t know what’s happening.” Clarke almost growled into her ear. “But Lexa, I _need_ you.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as she felt Clarke’s hands discreetly slip to her ass, squeezing enough to make Lexa yelp comically.

“Oh, no.” Lexa smirked. “Tempting as that sounds, I know you, Clarke. You’re going to regret not soaking in every minute of the afterparty. I promise you and I will have plenty of time to devour each other later.” She whispered, lips grazing the shell of Clarke’s ear, where she bit down gently, sending chills down Clarke’s spine.

“Alexandria Anastasia Woods.” Clarke grumbled. “I love you so, so much. But I _hate_ you right now”

Lexa smiled triumphantly, sliding her arm around Clarke protectively as the two joined their unruly herd of friends.

* * *

 

Blue hungrily searched green that evening, begging for action, for movement. The battle of gazes carried on throughout the course of the afterparty, accompanied by soft touches and occasional kisses.

Murphy and Emori had challenged Anya and Raven to a shot competition.

Lincoln and Octavia were grinding like nobody’s business, and Clarke had to wonder how the friction hadn’t torn a hole through their clothes by that point.

Bellamy and Monty were singing (deafeningly), while their dates, Echo and Miller, were bonding over drinks of their own.

Jasper had tried his luck with just about every girl in the senior class, and just when all hope was lost, it seemed he found a smile in Maia, the shy girl from Mt. Weather Academy, who’d been ditched by her date.

“They seem cute.” Lexa murmured in Clarke’s ear as she found her once more.

“Yeah, real adorable.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Testy, Ms. Griffin. Impatient, are we?”

“You know what’s a good idea?” Clarke smirked. “I could go bunk with Rae, and leave you and Anya to have a nice cousin bonding night.”

“You wouldn’t.” Lexa drawled cockily, smiling cutely. “You love me too much.”

Clarke turned to make a cocky reply herself, but froze when she saw Lexa’s smile. She leaned forward, caressing her cheek. “I really do.” She whispered, placing a soft kiss against Lexa’s lips.

Ironically, that soft gesture seemed to do it, and Clarke found herself being practically dragged to the elevator, Lexa hoisting her bag over her shoulder as she sloppily continued the kiss.

“Get it Griff!” Raven slurred from her spot across the room.

“I plan on it.” Clarke huffed, feeling Lexa’s fingers dance around the slit on the side of her dress.

* * *

 

After various stumbles, fumbling for keycards and snickers of amusement, the two girls made it into their quaint hotel room, slamming the door behind them as they continued their barrage of kisses, breathless and excited.

Clarke ran a hand along her neck, feeling an excited thrill at the notion that she’d have reminders of Lexa’s kisses the following morning.

But the primary focus was in that moment.

Lexa had carried her over to the double bed, depositing her gently on the edge as she invaded the gap between Clarke’s thighs, standing between them.

Clarke leaned back on her hands, lust-blown eyes taking in every inch of her girlfriend.

“Strip.” Clarke commanded, want dripping off the word.

Lexa moved to take off her shirt, but Clarke licked her lips, shaking her head. “Mmm. Slowly, Commander.”

Lexa gave her a shy smile that melted Clarke’s heart before it turned into a wicked smirk that had Clarke weak.

“Whatever you like, Clarke.” The way she rolled Clarke’s name off her tongue was so thick with the charged sexual tension that Clarke felt herself growing wetter just by the sound, let alone the way Lexa ran her tongue over her lips right after.

Lexa’s vest was off in a second, dropped over their bag as she leaned forward, unbuttoning her dress shirt with as much practiced patience as she could manage. Clarke’s mouth watered as inch by inch, Lexa’s tanned, muscled abs were revealed.

Clarke couldn’t help but lean forward, pressing her lips against Lexa’s muscles as Lexa shucked the shirt off, leaving it to join the vest with little attention.

Clarke adorned Lexa’s stomach with kisses, practically purring when Lexa ran a hand through her hair. Despite the rush they felt to be with each other, to feel skin against skin, to demonstrate their love and lust, they took their time in that moment.

“Bra.” Clarke demanded between wet kisses, and Lexa tried not groan at the sight of Clarke’s kiss-swollen lips dragging against her abdomen.

Lexa acquiesced, bra clasp undone in a smooth motion as she tossed it aside, immediately feeling Clarke’s hands roam to her breasts, already pert and ready for attention.

Lexa bit back a moan as Clarke released her breasts far too early for her liking, without much kneading or attention as her hands trailed to Lexa’s pants. She tugged once, wordlessly, and pushed Lexa back so she could enjoy the view.

Lexa, ever wanting to please Clarke, began shimmying out of her pants, revealing Clarke’s favorite toned legs, and to her pleasant surprise, somewhat soaked panties.

“Look who’s been holding out on me.” Clarke whispered, pulling Lexa closer by the hips. “What was it that did it for you, baby?” She quite enjoyed her ability to lure Lexa in so easily. Lexa always made her feel wanted, as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

And in Lexa’s eyes, she absolutely was.

“Was it the dancing?” Clarke murmured against her skin, fingertips dancing at the edge of her panties. “The grinding?” Clarke smirked, her lips tickling Lexa’s skin as she brushed them against the top of Lexa’s panties. “Or just the knowledge that only you were going to take me upstairs and fuck me tonight?” Clarke bit back a grin when she heard a familiar sort of growl in Lexa’s throat. “You weren’t too obvious. But, I saw you staring.” Clarke smirked, leaning back to slip her dress straps off her shoulders, watching as Lexa’s lush lips parted in awe.

Clarke’s fingers grazed her own collarbone, as if framing herself for Lexa before dipping down and invitingly pulling her dress down to reveal her full breasts, swaying ever so slightly with the effort of removing the dress.

“You made me wait. Are you going to make it up to me?” Clarke cooed, reaching for Lexa’s hands.

Lexa nodded, sneaking a quick kiss to Clarke’s hand, momentarily making Clarke’s heart stop for a moment before she resumed her charade.

“Good.” Clarke smirked, guiding Lexa’s hands to her breasts, satisfied when she felt Lexa squeeze gently, palming over pebbled nipples.

“You’re so beautiful.” Lexa murmured absently as she leaned forward, placing kisses to Clarke’s neck, trailing down to the hollow of her throat, grazing her collarbone. “So sexy.” She pinched Clarke’s nipple, eliciting a moan from her.

“All for you.” Clarke rasped.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Lexa promised, and the words were half sweet, and half menacing in the most sexy way. “You’ve been such a good girl. So patient.” She teased, sliding her hands down Clarke’s body, bunching the gown with her as she exposed more and more of Clarke’s exquisite body, hands grabbing at her full hips, edging over her panties as she removed the gown.

She returned up to Clarke’s thighs, kissing the pale creamy flesh as she cupped Clarke’s sex with a hum of appreciation. “You’re dripping.” She remarked almost smugly. She drew her tongue over the fabric of Clarke’s panties, and Clarke yelped, frustrated by being so close to Lexa’s mouth and yet so desperately far.

“What do you want, love?” Lexa asked softly, and Clarke relished in Lexa’s care, her chivalry. She was _asking._

Clarke, however, was not feeling so eloquent in her behaviors.

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue, and then your fingers.” Clarke demanded loftily, lifting her hips, grazing Lexa’s chin.

“Your wish is my command.” Lexa hummed happily as her long fingers hooked around Clarke’s panties, tugging them down Clarke’s legs. If Clarke didn’t know Lexa better, she would have said that Lexa looked calm about the entire affair.

But she knew Lexa better than she knew herself, and Lexa was barely suppressing her overwhelming excitement. And for some reason, Clarke wanted to open that floodgate.

She leaned up and gently pushed Lexa’s head down between her thighs, wincing in pleasure at the feel of Lexa’s lips grazing against her clit.

“Do you like the way I taste, baby?” Clarke smirked, though her last words came out as more of a shuddered breath. “All wet and ready for you to fuck me?”

Clarke wanted to laugh at the way her unashamedly foul talk was affecting Lexa, but her laughs would have been choked by the moans she made when Lexa devoured her with one broad swipe of her tongue, then painfully ignoring her clit and focusing on circling her tight entrance.

Lexa paused and drew her lips back, lifting Clarke’s legs over her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s legs, anchoring her mouth to Clarke’s sex. She glanced up at Clarke, making sure her love was keeping direct eye contact as she kissed Clarke’s sex once, incredibly lovingly, and then smirked against her dripping folds, teasing with just the tip of her tongue as Clarke cried out.

“Say it.” Lexa growled, the vibrations putting Clarke on edge. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Clarke panted, writhing as Lexa’s tongue slipped into her silken heat, exactly where she needed her. “Yours, yours, yours. Please just….”

“I know.” Lexa smirked. “Try not to scream, Clarke. We have neighbors.”

* * *

 

Lexa laid back on the bed, breathless, as Clarke wiped her chin with a look of smug satisfaction, climbing back up to lay her head on Lexa’s chest, still heaving with the effort of her last orgasm.

“So, what does that make us now, even?” Clarke’s voice rang with smug amusement.

“Two and two. But I’m not nearly done with you yet.” Lexa taunted, pulling Clarke up to her lips. “Unless of course you’re tired….”

“Alexandria Woods.” Clarke snapped. “For all the shit you’re talking, I better not be able to walk tomorrow.”

“You’re already looking promising.” Lexa smirked, brushing her thumb against Clarke’s sex, causing her to jump up slightly. “And I think the whole floor has heard you screaming my name. Along with several other expletives.”

Clarke smacked her arm softly, and Lexa chuckled.

“Not my fault you’re a screamer.”

“I’m not a screamer! And it would be your fault.” Clarke teased.

“Maybe I should gag you.” Lexa teased,  

At that, Clarke stilled, and Lexa was ready to apologize for being overly crude.

“Clarke, I-”

“Maybe you should.” Clarke bit her lip, imagining it successfully. “I mean, that way you could take me, and I could be as loud as I wanted.”

Lexa tilted Clarke’s chin in between her thumb and forefinger, their eyes meeting in yet another heated match. “Is that what you want, Clarke?” Her voice was teasing, but it left Clarke room to back out. “You want me to gag you?”

All it took was Clarke’s nod and a searing kiss, as the idea created an air of excitement for both of them. It wasn’t necessarily the idea itself, but the doors it opened, the way it created a spark of tense anticipation for something they’d grown comfortable doing. It was thrilling.

“Wait.” Lexa ordered as she slipped off the bed, fingers dancing along Clarke’s side as she went, bending over for the bag. She’d been aiming for Clarke’s panties, hoping the idea would get Clarke as worked up as she was, but she froze when something else hit her hand.

“Cl-arke?” Lexa’s cough was unexpected.

“Second thoughts?” Clarke teased, turning to glance at her.

“Clarke.”

“Lex? Baby are you okay? You look...pale.” Clarke prodded.

“...Is this your way of asking?” Lexa murmured with an unreadable look.

“Asking?” Clarke frowned in confusion. “Asking you what?”

“To...wear this…” Lexa motioned, turning to reveal, in all its gaudy glory, a brand new strap on.  

“Whoa.” Clarke froze, eyes widening almost comically. “Oh. Oh my god. Lexa, I didn’t…It’s not mine…”

“Then...whose is it?” Lexa blinked in shock.

“I…” Clarke trailed off, slapping her forehead in realization. “Octavia and Raven! They were talking about this all day! And then the tampering with the bag! Oh my god, I should’ve realized this sooner.”

Lexa couldn’t help the flush that colored her cheeks. “Oh. Then we don’t have to….”

Clarke stilled, a frown creeping on her lips. “I mean...I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of you taking me with one before, but-”

Lexa swallowed a lump in her throat, eyes wide, jaw agape. “I…”

“I’m sorry. Was that too much? It’s okay, we don’t have to.” Clarke quickly backtracked.

“I want to.” Lexa blurted out suddenly. “I mean, if you’ll let me.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah! I mean, yeah. Of course.”

Lexa glanced at the harness, licking her lips uncomfortably. “...I’ve never…”

“Well...neither have I, if that makes things any better.” Clarke offered, scooting off the edge of the bed. “This is….wow.” She rubbed her neck awkwardly.

“I think I just-”

“There you go”

“Is that a bit tight?”

“No.”

“Lexa, honestly.”

“Yes.”

“Okay what about now?”

“Better- Oh, god Clarke! Did I hit you with it?”

“No. No you’re good.”

The awkward tension was palpable in the air, though Lexa and Clarke could both feel some sort of excitement buzzing underneath it.

“So…” Lexa glanced down with a raised brow. The dildo was of decent length, and while the strangeness of it all made her want to chuck it out the window, she couldn’t help the certain feeling it created in the pit of her stomach.

“Okay. We’re being stupid.” Clarke wore a playful smirk. “Just...take things slow.”

“Right.” Lexa nodded, stepping forward, between Clarke’s legs. They’d decided to forgo the gag, as Lexa wanted to be sure if Clarke was experiencing any sort of discomfort at all. While the question of how to go about it all hung in the air, Lexa’s instincts won out as she took in Clarke, naked and bare on the bed before her, thighs spread.

It had to have been one of her favorite sights in the world.

“Come here.” Clarke demanded, as Lexa leaned down to kiss her, momentarily forgetting about anything but Clarke’s lips, adding in soft nips and bites until she had Clarke writhing beneath her with impatience.

Clarke seemed to have gained some spring of confidence from that, as she leaned forward and wrapped her hand around the fake cock, testing its feel. She was surprised to find it so soft and yet firm enough. She wore a determined face as she met Lexa’s gaze, dipping her fingers down between her slick thighs and wetting them before returning them slowly to the base of the cock. Spreading her wetness along the surface as she tugged softly, smirking when Lexa let out a surprised gasp as the base made contact with her aching clit.

“H...how did you know to do that?” Lexa panted, watching as Clarke sat up on her knees.

“I didn’t.” Clarke shrugged with a smirk, bringing her lips to kiss the tip of the cock for extra measure. She was already dripping for Lexa, but she wanted to make sure Lexa was in the proper mood.

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned softly. “What are you-Oh.” Lexa swallowed her words as Clarke wrapped her lips just around the tip, engulfing the head into her mouth and then pulling back with a small pop, licking her lips.

Lexa would have thought Clarke insane, for doing that to a fake cock, but the image (and the wetness) she’d created was suddenly very, very real.

“Feel how wet I am for you, baby.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand, directing it between her folds, sighing blissfully when Lexa’s fingers grazed her dripping, aching sex. “Tell me how badly you want me, Lexa.” It was a request and an order all at once, one that Lexa couldn’t refuse.

“So wet.” Lexa murmured, seeming to regain her hold of the english language. “Clarke, I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Yeah?” Clarke smirked, feeling Lexa’s confidence assembling dangerously rapidly.

Lexa brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them gently, causing Clarke to inwardly quiver with weakness and lust. Lexa was damn sexy when she wanted to be, the awkwardness seemingly shrugged off.

Clarke began to guide Lexa’s hand, and the fake member, to her entrance, but Lexa slapped her hand away lightly.

“Get on your hands and knees. Let me see you from behind.” Lexa murmured, and Clarke moaned when she saw Lexa’s hands subconsciously stroking the cock between her legs. It was one of, if not the hottest thing Clarke had ever seen. She almost felt herself flood the sheets beneath her at that image alone.

Obediently, she got on all fours, body practically vibrating with anticipation.

Lexa ran her hands along Clarke’s ass admiringly, bending down to press a kiss to her back, her fingers squeezing each cheek teasingly.

“Lexa…” Clarke yelped when she felt Lexa raise the cock forward, teasingly brushing against her folds without any real intent of entrance.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, evilly dragging it out as she ran her hands up Clarke’s hips, as if testing the motion of rolling them.

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke pleaded, voice shaking.

“Please what, Clarke?” Lexa whispered, lining her back with kisses as she leaned forward, knees hitting the edge of the mattress.

Clarke wanted to kiss her and kill her, for teasing her to such great lengths. Lexa rubbed small, teasing circles against Clarke’s hip.

“Please….” Clarke mumbled off the last bit, feeling Lexa’s newfound power seeping into their dynamic. Clarke was loving every second of it.

“Can’t hear you.” Lexa replied, and Clarke felt the head of the cock poking against her once more, so tantalizingly close.

“Please fuck me with your cock.” Clarke clarified, biting back a grin of the utmost satisfaction when she felt Lexa growl softly, possessively, leaning forward.

Lexa bit her lip, trying desperately to fight the clenching between her legs as she reached forward, pushing two fingers into Clarke, making sure she truly was ready.

The soaked, silken heat proved to her that she was, in fact, desperately ready.

“Oh, god, Lexa.” Clarke groaned as Lexa thrust forward gently, readying her up.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked in a voice that gave away her concern. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Clarke in any way.

“Please.” Clarke’s voice was a cracked whisper.

“I got you.” Lexa murmured as she brought the head to align with Clarke’s entrance, taking in a deep breath as she grabbed Clarke’s hips to steady herself, rocking in forward, in time with the natural roll of Clarke’s hips and the faint cry she gave out.

Clarke’s body shuddered, and Lexa stilled.

“Clarke?”

“More.” Clarke demanded breathlessly, wiggling her ass and hips in Lexa’s face as if to coax her, since her hands were so busy holding herself up.

Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, slowly burying herself into Clarke, watching in awe as the cock disappeared within her, and Clarke was practically convulsing with pleasure.

Lexa gave an experimental rock back, slowly sending her length back into Clarke, bottoming out.

She was _inside of Clarke_. Lexa wasn’t sure why it felt so dirty and yet so terribly right all at once. Clarke blossomed for her almost instantly, eager to take her in, to massage the cock with the walls of her sex.

Clarke’s cries were delicious. Her mewls of pleasure, as she was too weak to say anything else. The frantic whispers, building up to, “Yes….Lexa, yes. Rock your hips, baby. Fuck me.”

That was all the encouragement Lexa truly needed.

She was surprised, in fact, by how naturally it all came to her. She took in the sensory overload as she began to rock her hips to a steady pace, thrusting into Clarke. She could hear the wet squelching of Clarke taking the toy within her, accompanied by Clarke’s moans and gasps of ecstasy. She could feel Clarke’s body shuddering beneath her hands with each thrust. Clarke’s body, arched up, breasts rocking with Lexa’s efforts, was a marvel.

Lexa couldn’t believe it all felt that _good_.

With each thrust came added speed, and added effort. Quickly, Lexa found herself rutting into Clarke at what was almost full speed, spurred on by Clarke’s obscene moans and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall behind it.

Clarke, who’d already been moaning and whining her praise, doubled her efforts and began spewing absolute obscenity when Lexa reached around with one hand, drawing tight circles against her clit, with practiced ease. And then Lexa decided to be gutsy with the dirty talk.

“That’s it, Clarke.” She cooed, but it came out as more of a growl. “Take my cock.”

“Lexa! Fuck, baby!” Clarke cried as she felt the wave of pleasure cresting. “I’m...I’m…”

Clarke’s cries had reminded Lexa not only of Clarke’s impending orgasm, but of how close she herself had been. She gritted her teeth, soaking in as much as she could, fucking Clarke with driven determination as she cried out alongside her girlfriend.

“You’re so deep.” Clarke panted breathlessly. “Fucking me so good. I’m coming, I-”

Lexa felt Clarke’s orgasm ripple through her, and Clarke’s moans triggered hers as well as the thrusts continued at an erratic pace, Lexa’s fingers working Clarke through her orgasm as well.

Clarke had never come so hard in her life. She collapsed onto the bed, hips still jerking, clamping down around the toy as Lexa rutted into her with no controlled pace at all, resting her head against Clarke’s back as she came to a stop finally, pulling the toy out with a huff of exhaustion.

Clarke whined into the sheets as Lexa leaned back, using the last of her strength and willpower to remove the harness, figuring Clarke wouldn’t enjoy the foreign object prodding her thigh….Though she had no qualms about it prodding her a few moments ago.

“Lexa.” Clarke rasped huskily as Lexa glanced up, undoing the harness and setting it aside. Clarke turned over, arms reaching needily for Lexa, who looked absolutely sexy and spent, hair tossed carelessly, a satisfied, dopey smile on her face. “That was….”

“Some of the best sex we’ve ever had?” Lexa supplied, laying down beside Clarke, curling up in her arms.

“I don’t…” Clarke breathed, voice still shaky. “I can’t...How did you know how to do that? Are you sure that was your first time?”

“As far as I’m aware of.” Lexa teased tiredly, pressing lazy kisses against Clarke’s jaw.

“Baby, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” Clarke groaned blissfully.

“You haven’t, I felt it.” Lexa teased, though Clarke knew her words had merit. She buried her nose in the crook of Clarke’s neck, taking in the faint scent of her perfume, smiling contently.

“I definitely won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Clarke smirked, running her hands through Lexa’s hair. “Not that I’m complaining, of course. We should...definitely try that again.” Clarke’s eagerness belied her attempt at a cool, laid back tone.

Lexa nodded just as eagerly, the image of Clarke taking her so eagerly, so deep, seared into her mind. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? You’d tell me, right?”

Clarke smiled softly, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “You were absolutely perfect.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s full lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more. I hope prom was everything you’d hoped it would be.” Lexa asked softly, genuinely. “Anything I can do?”

Clarke chuckled deeply, pulling Lexa flush against her. “It was, like everything else I do with you, perfect. Just…”

“Anything.” Lexa prodded gently.

“Let me hold you.” Clarke sighed, pressing a sweet, exhausted kiss against Lexa’s neck,

Lexa smiled, peeling back the covers of the bed as best as she could without disturbing Clarke, maneuvering the two of them under the sheets.

Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms, trapping the heat between their bare, slick bodies as she longed to simply feel her girlfriend in her arms.

“Goodnight, Lex.” Clarke mumbled, eyes closing lazily. “I love you.”

“I love you more, Clarke.” Lexa nuzzled her neck, placing a final kiss there before resting her head against Clarke’s chest, listening for her heartbeat, settling into a warm, deep slumber.

* * *

 

Lexa felt a movement and a sudden loss of heat as she cracked an eye open, just in time to be blinded by the sun’s rays through the window, indicating that it was morning.

“Clarke.” She whined adorably, and she heard a chuckle, and felt a quick kiss pressed to her forehead. “I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back, Lex.”

Lexa’s eyes were closed, but she could hear the blinds sliding closed and then footsteps disappearing into the bathroom.

Lexa had nearly fallen asleep when Clarke’s returning footsteps woke her up. She opened her eyes, soothed by the relative darkness of the room, and took Clarke in.

She was wearing nothing but her panties and Lexa’s button up, hair tossed back with her fingers. She looked like an angel, bathed in the small pool of sunlight filtered in by the curtains, setting her blonde mane ablaze.

“You look stunning.” Lexa whispered, propping her head up, resting her elbow on the bed as she relished in Clarke’s beauty.

“Well good morning to you too, babe.” Clarke grinned, clearly flattered by the compliment.

“Time?” Lexa murmured sleepily.

“It’s only eight.” Clarke murmured.

A knock at their door had Lexa moving to sit up, but Clarke gently pushed her down.

“Stay there,” Clarke murmured with a smile. “It’s just Rae. She texted me, asking to borrow my makeup bag, I think she left hers at home.”

Lexa barely registered anything past Raven’s name. She did, however, register the slightly funny way Clarke was walking, and smirked, albeit sleepily, at that.

“Hey Rae.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa could hear Raven’s teasing whistle. “How are you not hungover?”

“I have a tolerance of steel. Last night was child’s play. Nice outfit, Griffin. Looks like my gift came in handy, huh?” Raven’s drawl was cocky as usual.

Clarke flushed, thrusting the makeup bag into her hands, but a playful smirk was on her lips. “Thank you.” She whispered.

“What was that?” Raven smirked. “If anything, the Commander should be thanking me, since I’m betting she’s the one who wore-”

“Thank you, Reyes.” Lexa grumbled from her position under the covers. “Kindly leave.”

“Your welcome.” Raven puffed out her chest, reaching for her phone. “Oh, and Griff?”

“Hmm?” Clarke blinked tiredly, aching to get back into bed with Lexa.

“Smile. I want you to remember this moment, and your impeccable fashion sense.” Raven smirked as she snapped the picture, Clarke turning beet red.

“Anything else?” Clarke groaned, knowing that Lexa would secretly want a copy of that picture.

“Nah. You kids have fun.” Raven winked, and received the door shutting in her face.

“Sorry.” Clarke murmured as she crawled into bed, into Lexa’s open arms, where she was cuddled entirely too tightly, like a teddy bear.

“S’okay.” Lexa mumbled into the crook of her neck, and Clarke smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was.

Clarke felt Lexa drift off once more, as she turned in Lexa’s arms, about to close her eyes.

Then she saw it.

“Oh my god. Lexa.”

“Hmm?” Lexa blinked rapidly, concerned. “What’s the matter, Clarke?”

“We broke the bed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, I'd say about two more chapters to wrap everything up. Maybe just one. Sam's schedule has been a bit off, but once again, I STRONGLY recommend following the HSAU tumblr if you want to know exactly what we're up to in terms of updating, sequels, etc. Thanks for reading and have a lovely week <3
> 
> check out clexa's prom dresses ;)  
> http://hailhedaleksa.tumblr.com/post/152360095925/a-love-that-strong-that-compelling-shouldnt


	24. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school wasn't meant to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a ride.

The final weeks of school rushed forward much quicker than Clarke could have ever imagined. 

It seemed that, just days previous, she had walked into the halls of Arkadia for the first time as a wide-eyed freshman, accompanied by Octavia and Bellamy as Wells, a sophomore at the time, expertly cajoled them around campus. And now, she was on the brink of graduation, ready to plunge into the metaphorical deep end of life, travel across the country to pursue the career she’d dreamed about since childhood, and set off on her own little journey. It was only natural that she’d be filled with nostalgia. 

The bell rang, as loud and annoying as it had always been, signaling the end of class, and, by the extension, the end of her finals. From thereon, it would be smooth sailing. 

Same as every day since freshman year, Clarke walked to the cafeteria where the  _ delinkru  _ were situated, though now her hand was laced in another, soft, oh-so-perfect hand, and she leaned into Lexa as the two of them walked, side-by-side, soaking up each other’s presence. Clarke had been more touchy than usual with the other girl, which was saying a lot, but if it bothered the football player she didn’t say anything. 

The thought of  _ not  _ being able to be besides Lexa all the time caused Clarke physical pain, so she was initiating as much physical contact as she could, never eager to leave her girlfriend’s side. 

“See?” Lexa whispered to her as they walked, still easily heard regardless of the cacophony of chatter provided full-time by the student population of Arkadia. “I told you Kane’s final would be easy.”

“Who said it was easy?” Clarke responded, and Lexa rolled her eyes fondly at the artist. 

“You wouldn’t have finished it with twenty minutes to spare if it was hard, love.”

“How do you know? I could’ve just randomly circled answers or left half of the questions blank.”

“I’m his aide,  _ niron _ , remember that,” Lexa laughed, squeezing Clarke’s hand slightly, “besides, I  _ know  _ you. You’re too smart to be stumped by a Kane final.”

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me,” Clarke grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s cheek as they rounded the final turn to the lunch table they’d all grown to call theirs, taking her place between Lexa and Murphy, the latter of whom was hanging off of his chair, head resting on the floor. 

“Comfortable?” she quipped, and he looked up at her expressionlessly. 

“Very,” he responded dryly. 

“It’s weird to think we’re done with finals,” Raven said, arriving at the table with a huff and a graceful dump of her belongings on the floor, “like. That’s it. We’re pretty much done.”

“Graduation is in three days,” Anya pointed out, “what did you expect? To stay in high school forever?”

“God I hope not,” Raven laughed, “I’m ready to hightail the fuck out of this hellhole.” Her words held little truth to them, though. While the classes and the homework weren’t exactly ideal, over the four years at their stay, the delinquents, at least, had made the school grounds their home away from home, their empire, their kingdom. 

Countless days had been spent at that very lunch table, complaining about Trikru and rushing through forgotten homework and discussing Bellamy and Raven’s new flings. To think that in a few days, it would all be over, was almost sad. 

“Not as much as Bell, though,” Octavia chimed in, “he’s practically dying to leave for Europe, fancies himself a world explorer.”

“I’ll be able to learn so many things!” he interjected. “All that history, it’s so rich and entrancing―” 

“I thought the point of a leap year was to spend time  _ away  _ from learning,” Lexa chuckled, “and here you are, throwing yourself into the thick of it all.”

“Once a history nerd, always a history nerd,” Raven added with a fond glance in the boy’s direction as he prattled off to Monty what his first plans of action were, the kind Korean boy always willing and eager to listen. 

Their conversation was easy and flowing, but Clarke’s heart wasn’t entirely in it, and Lexa took notice of that quickly. 

“Clarke?” when she turned and blue eyes met green, in the most familiar, comforting way, she almost felt the urge to cry. Lexa gently took her hand and pulled her up from the table. 

“Leaving already?” Jasper piped up. 

“Let them go,” Murphy dismissed, “we’ll see them again tomorrow anyways, if they ever decide to resurface.” Lexa shot him a thankful glance as Clarke followed her out of the lunchroom. 

“How about we skive off our next couple classes and head to our flower field?” she offered, and Clarke took only a few moments to consider the offer before nodding her consent. “I don’t think they’ll mind much, anyways, we are almost done with the year, after all.”

The two girls walked in comfortable silence, hands swinging slightly between the two of them until they sunk down on the soft grass of their flower field. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Lexa murmured, pulling Clarke in between her legs so that the blonde girl’s head rested on her chest, arms wrapped comfortably around her. 

“I just can’t believe it’s all ending,” Clarke sighed, “high school, that is.”

“You’ll still have the summers here,” Lexa offered as some form of consolation, “but I understand. It’ll be a big change, especially with you delinquents spreading out across the world.”

“God I hadn’t thought about that,” Clarke ran her fingers along Lexa’s arms, marvelling at the goosebumps that rose despite the warmth of the spring sun, “we are going separate ways, aren’t we?”

“Well, Murphy will be going with you to California,” Lexa said, pressing a swift kiss to the top of Clarke’s head, “and Octavia and Lincoln will be over there as well.”

“Who knows,” Clarke laughed, “Raven might end up over there as well. She still hasn’t made up her mind. But Bell’s going to be off touring Europe, and Monty and Jasper are going to be off being geniuses somewhere, god I’m going to miss them.” A pause. “I’m going to miss  _ you _ .”

Lexa sighed as she pulled Clarke closer to her, not for the first time wishing to just tell Clarke about her plans to follow the girl to California―she would have followed her to the end of the universe, surely Clarke would have expected it already―and squeezed tightly around her waist.

“I love you,” Lexa confessed, as she had many times before, nestling her head in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder, “so so much.”

“I love you too,” Clarke breathed back, and the slight constriction of her tone, clearly the result of holding back tears, broke Lexa’s heart, “more than you could ever know.” She paused, grasping at her own words, before continuing. “I just can’t help but feel like everything’s  _ ending _ , like we’ve finally reached some final deadline, and we’ll all continue on with the rest of our lives and not think twice about high school. That we’ll move forward and, and  _ forget _ .”

“Well,” Lexa said gently, turning Clarke around so she could look the other girl in the eye, “I can’t speak for myself, but you, Clarke Abigail Griffin, are utterly, entirely  _ unforgettable _ .” She smiled widely as her words coaxed a slightly hiccuped laugh out of Clarke.

“Always with the lines, Woods.”

“You love it,” Lexa shot back, allowing her girlfriend a moment to calm herself, rubbing comforting circles on her back. “And Clarke, I’m serious. You and me? We’re forever,  _ niron _ , until you get sick of me.” Clarke laughed before she kissed Lexa’s cheek.

“Never,” she promised. 

“That’s a relief,” Lexa laughed, “because I’m going to marry you one day.”

“Hm, Lexa Griffin  _ does  _ have a nice ring to it.”

“I like Clarke Woods better.”

* * *

 

In a blink, graduation was upon them.

It all seemed a bit surreal. 

Clarke stared at herself in the mirror, dressed in her Arkadia green graduation gown, which she’d quickly come to associate with Lexa, though the other girl’s eyes were a much prettier shade. Her cap was resting on the table, decorated with the image of two girls in the middle of a flower field, their faces masked by their hair, but easily recognizable. Raven had taken one look at it, titled Clarke an overachiever, and then had gone on to check if she could attach fireworks to her cap. 

(Jaha’s answer had been a vehement  _ no _ , but Clarke didn’t think that her friend would pay much attention to his words. She never had.)

“Clarke, honey, are you almost ready?” she turned at her mother’s words as the older woman entered the bathroom where she was getting ready, and, upon seeing her daughter, tears immediately welled in Abby’s eyes. 

“Mom,” Clarke laughed as her mother held her hands up to her mouth, “it’s not even the ceremony yet and you’re already crying.”

“My baby’s all grown up,” Abby defended, voice shaky, “I’m allowed to cry. Oh, look at you, it seems like only yesterday I was taking you home from the hospital. You were so small.” At this point, she looked close to collapsing from the weight of her emotions, so Clarke scooped her mother into a crushing hug. 

“I love you mom,” she whispered into Abby’s hair, and the woman gripped her infinitely tighter. 

“I love you too, Clarke, so much.”

For a moment, Clarke felt the ghost of a deep, rumbling laugh, the musk of old cologne and the tightness of a second pair of arms around her waist, and she melted further into the hug, a few tears escaping her own eyes. A smile prevailed though, as she hugged her mother tightly, knowing that, somewhere, wherever he was, her father was watching and smiling down at her from his lawnchair, there in spirit. 

Likewise, Lexa was in the midst of being coddled by her parents, who were still making up for countless years of absence in the best way they could. 

“Oh, darling,” Anastasia cooed, “how far you’ve come.” She and Alexander exchanged a proud glance and Lexa smiled at the two of them, somehow looking like a model in the unflattering graduation gowns. 

“Shaping up to be quite the Woods,” Alexander grinned, “we’re proud of you, Lexie.” She smiled up at them, before looking around for her cap. Aden had stolen it a few days prior, claiming Clarke had set him up to the task, and she hadn’t seen it since. 

“Aden!” she called out, rapping softly on his door. “Where’s my cap?”

He stepped out of his room, smiling softly. 

“I don’t have it,” he quipped, “Clarke said she’d give it to you on the field, it’s a surprise what she painted on it.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be fantastic,” Lexa muttered, “Clarke’s art is nothing short of perfection.” She turned to leave, but noticed her little brother’s slight hesitance. “Aden? What’s up,  _ strikbro?” _

“It’s just―” he paused, shifting his weight on his legs, eyes fixed firmly on the floor before mumbling something entirely incoherent. 

“Come again?” she pried gently. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” he repeated, voice small, “when you go to college, that is. California’s pretty far away.” Her eyes narrowed somewhat, wondering who spilled the beans, but Aden continued before she could ask. “You aren’t very sneaky. You left your acceptance letter up on your browser when I was looking for my soccer ball. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell Clarke.”

“I’ll always be a call away,” Lexa promised him, “even if you call me in the middle of an exam, I’ll answer.” In many ways, Lexa had essentially been Aden’s mother in their parents’ absence. Sure, there had been nannies, but they had come and gone, and the only constant in Aden’s life had been his sister. 

And now she was leaving. 

She hadn’t thought about how much that could affect him.

“Hey,” she kneeled down so she was looking up at him, “you’ll always be a priority to me, right?” 

“Yeah,” he laughed, “I’m too awesome to be ignored.”

“You’ve got that right,” she responded, ruffling his hair fondly and, for once, he didn’t protest. “Besides, we’ve got the summer, and now that mom and dad are moving back, hopefully you’ll have a more stable environment.”

“I think I’ll still come over here for dinner, though,” he whispered conspiratorially, “between you and me, mom and dad can’t cook for shit.” Lexa laughed, smiling brightly, and pulled her brother into a hug. 

“Truer words have never been spoken,  _ strikbro _ , now, c’mon, mom wants to take pictures and Anya’s getting fussy.”

In short order, the Woods-Pine clan were en route to Arkadia, the football field already bustling with students milling around, waiting to be lined up for the ceremony. Green eyes scanned the masses, looking for a familiar flash of sunshine-colored hair, but her vision was interrupted by face of perhaps Lexa’s favorite delinquent. 

“Woods, fancy seeing you here.”

“Likewise, Murphy.” His green cap was decorated with a giraffe―sans legs, of course, in true Murphy fashion―with the words  _ thank fuck it’s over  _ in elegant calligraphy underneath.

“I see you’re missing your cap,” he pointed out, eyes dancing, “lose it already?”

“I’m too organized to lose things, unlike you,” Lexa huffed, “Clarke has it. Except I can’t seem to find her― _ oof―” _ her words cut off as a weight was added suddenly to her back, and she put her arms back to steady the girl, whose legs were already wrapping around her waist. 

“Hey.” She grinned when her favorite voice chimed into her ear before her girlfriend pressed a quick kiss there. “I missed you.” Clarke’s steady hands quickly placed Lexa’s fitted cap on her head, though the girl still hadn’t seen it. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, you two saw each other literally yesterday.”

Lexa flipped the boy off in favor of maneuvering Clarke around her so the other girl could give her a proper kiss, and paid little mind to his low-toned threats of sewing their lips shut so they couldn’t participate in their constant public displays of affection. 

“There are  _ children  _ here.”

Eventually, they separated, breathless and grinning as Lexa lowered Clarke to the ground gently, and Lexa made quick work of removing the cap from her head, face morphing into a good-natured scowl at the sight of it.

“Really? I thought we were past this.”

“You love it,” Clarke grinned, “besides, you’re my puppy.”

Painted, very clearly, on the top of Lexa’s graduation cap was the easily recognizable form of a golden retriever puppy with a football in its mouth, title easily observable from a distance. 

“Airbud, I’d almost forgotten about that.”

“Mention it again and I’ll punch you so hard you’ll forget, Murphy,” Lexa threatened, and he held up his hands in surrender. 

“Alright,  _ Airbud.” _

Lexa made a lunge for the grinning boy, but was stopped by an equally as amused Clarke.

“No killing Murphy,” she laughed, “I need him in Polis to keep me sane.”

“Not even a little bit?” Lexa pleaded, and Clarke shook her head fondly. 

“Not even a little bit.”

Before Lexa could make anymore moves towards Murphy, Jaha made his appearance, corralling students into their alphabetical positions with as little success as one might have imagined. 

“Think you’ll be able to survive the hour-or-so separation?” Murphy snarked at the two of them. “There’s a lot of letters between  _ Griffin  _ and  _ Woods _ , after all.”

“I should have married you already, that way we could be together,” Lexa pointed out, and Murphy let out a long-suffering sigh. 

“You two are ridiculous I swear to fuck.”

Regardless, Clarke and Lexa went their separate ways, and the ceremony began. 

The march onto the field was slow and maddening. Lexa had walked onto the football field too many times to count, and she noted that the grass felt strange under her feet with the absence of her football cleats. A podium was set up in the center, ready for the speeches, but all Lexa could do was focus on Clarke, countless students ahead of her, but easily recognizable by her keen eyes. 

Bellamy, as class president, recited a rather inspiring speech about living life to the fullest extent, and taking full advantage of the moment. Raven cheered loudly for him, earning a sharp scowl from Jaha, though he no longer tried to contain the girl’s antics. His speech was followed by Monty’s, who had―unsurprisingly―earned the title of valedictorian. Lexa looked upon him fondly, having no negative experiences with the quick-witted boy whom she’d almost punched Nathan Miller in the face for once upon a time. 

Most of the time, though, she just looked at Clarke, seated many rows in front of her, cap glinting proudly in the fading sunlight. 

And then they started calling names. 

Niylah’s voice, clear as ever, rang over the football field as countless students headed up to receive their diploma, their time at Arkadia officially coming to a close. 

_ Bellamy Blake _ . 

He grinned with his easy, somewhat boyish charm as he shook Niylah’s hand, and Lexa admitted, silently, to herself, that he wasn’t as bad as she initially thought. 

_ Octavia Blake _ . 

If Raven had cheered loudly for Bellamy, she must have burst several eardrums in her exclamation of affection towards one of her best friends, and the girl bowed dramatically before leaving the stage. 

_ Lincoln Forrest _ . 

Her childhood friend towered over Niylah’s relatively small stature, and the football team cheered loudly for him when he shook hands with Jaha. 

_ Monty Green _ . 

He waved at his friends as he accepted his diploma, and made brief eye contact with Lexa, but the girl’s focus was on the student behind him in procession. 

“Clarke Griffin.”

Lexa smiled softly to herself when she heard Aden cheer from the bleachers, eyes glinting with pride as her girlfriend walked up to the podium to receive her diploma. A small frown crossed her face when Clarke, ever the delinquent, leaned in to kiss Niylah swiftly on the cheek when the teacher whispered something in her ear before leaving, eliciting the hoots and hollers of her classmates. She turned around to find Lexa’s familiar green gaze and winked, causing the girl to wish more than ever that her last name and Clarke’s were the same. 

The rest of the delinquents made their way forward, scattered amongst countless students that Lexa would never know the names of, each trying to one-up Clarke’s exit in their own way. Jasper accepted his diploma with a fake hand, earning an eyeroll from his teacher, while Raven handed Jaha a bundle of fireworks she’d somehow concealed under her robe, telling him to add her specially made concoctions to the mix. 

Murphy, in true Murphy fashion, accepted his diploma before flipping Titus the bird, earning the chuckles of the student body. 

And then, finally, after much waiting, it was Lexa’s turn. 

“Alexandria Woods.”

She walked up to the podium with her usual commander confidence and accepted her diploma from Niylah with a steady hand, but before she could move on, the english teacher pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. 

“Send me an invitation to the wedding.” Her eyes were dancing with amusement, and Lexa grinned at the realization that she had Niylah to thank for her and Clarke’s forced cooperation at the beginning of the year. 

“Thank you,” she told her honestly, knowing that the woman would understand the deeper meaning, before she moved on to shake hands with Jaha, who was smiling at her. 

And just like that, high school was over. 

The marching band gave their last  _ hurrah  _ as Jaha said a few quick words, and the students of Arkadia flung their hats into the air, fireworks exploding with a satisfying  _ boom  _ in the sky, some of Raven’s among the mix. 

Through the masses of people, Clarke and Lexa somehow found one another, and Lexa quickly pulled the love of her life close to her chest, capturing her lips in a searing kiss achingly similar to the one they’d shared on the roof at New Years. 

In that moment, with Clarke, she was home.

* * *

 

After the roar had settled, and the fireworks had dissipated into smoke, and the caps littered the ground, forgotten along with Arkadia High School for many students, it was time to leave. 

Most families were intent on celebrating their student’s achievements, which meant fancy dinner, parties, and even vacations for some. The Woods parents had booked a very expensive, private dinner for Lexa, and Clarke knew better than to intrude. It was their time to finally assess what a fine woman Lexa had become. And while Clarke ached to be by Lexa’s side as much as possible, she knew to give them space. 

Abby wanted to take her to Jake’s favorite restaurant, where he’d always promised to take Clarke on the eve of her graduation, to listen to their favorite records and let her sneak sips of his drink as they talked about her career, college, and the world ahead of her. 

Jake never lived to see this day, but Abby was hellbent on making it happen in his honor, especially seeing as Clarke had been rambling about how he “saw everything from his lawn chair” or some such nonsense. 

And so, amidst the clearing crowd, in flowing green gowns and fading voices, Clarke reached out for Lexa’s wrist, pulling her away for a moment to bid her farewell, and that she’d see her tomorrow, if possible. She felt a little pathetic, being so attached to her, but Lexa didn’t seem to mind, so it was a possibility the feelings were reciprocated. 

“Hi.” Lexa grinned at Clarke, pulling apart from her posse of family and friends wishing to congratulate their commander (and hopefully buy her friendship and connections in the coming years). 

“Hey.” Clarke smiled, though it was a little downcast, and Lexa caught on instantly. 

“You ready to go?” Lexa nudged her gently. “Sorry if you’re hungry, I didn’t expect everyone to-”

“Lex.” Clarke shook off her apology. “It’s okay. I’m not coming with you. You guys go on, I just wanted to say goodnight.” 

“What?” Lexa wore her best “sad puppy” look, and Clarke’s heart shattered into a million pieces. “What do you mean?” 

“You deserve this time with your family.” Clarke smiled supportively. “I want you to really soak up their words, their praise. You deserve it, baby.” 

Lexa blinked, pout undeniable. “You’re not getting in the way, Clarke. We love you.” 

Clarke laughed gently. “I love you, too. But My mom wants to take me to Dad’s favorite bar, and I just...Don’t want you to have to deal with my emotions tonight, you know? I want you to enjoy yourself with Aden and your parents.” 

Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms, tightly securing her there. “Clarke. You know I adore being with you, rain or shine. What’s this about, suddenly?” 

Clarke didn’t want to have to tell her that she was trying to slowly distance herself from Lexa. Not in the break-up sort of way, but damn, if Lexa was to live across the country for university, Clarke had to build some sort of defense. Could they go a single night without each other? 

“Nothing.” Clarke offered nonchalantly, standing on her tiptoes to lace her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Woods, I love you.” 

Lexa picked her up with graceful ease, and Clarke’s legs wrapped around her waist, as she tucked her head in Lexa’s neck. 

“Happy graduation.” Lexa murmured, rubbing her back. “Even though you don’t seem so happy.” 

“I am. I will be.” Clarke sighed, kissing the soft skin at the base of Lexa’s neck. 

“Can I call you tonight?” Lexa asked, her voice tinged with sorrow. 

Honestly, it was a few hours apart. But Clarke had grown so dependent on Lexa’s warmth, her love, it just hurt her to be away. But even that wasn’t really it. It was the impending knowledge that a break-up was in the cards. Not for Clarke, of course, only if Lexa grew tired of her. 

“Of course.” Clarke squeezed her tighter, and felt Lexa reciprocate. 

“Good. I can’t sleep without you. I’ll need to hear your voice.” Lexa charmed her gently, and Clarke tried, desperately, not to cry. 

* * *

 

The soft kick of the Rolling Stones’ Greatest Hits album hit the air in Jake’s favorite old bar, which appeared to be a looking glass of sorts into his personality -or what it used to be. Old black and white photos hung on the walls, and the unmistakable clatter of resin pool balls being hit echoed in the faded space. 

Clarke sat across Abby in a booth, munching on a hamburger she used to adore, and watching her mother’s expressive eyes. 

It wasn’t a five star restaurant like Lexa was used to. It was casual, comfortable, fun. It was Jake Griffin. It was Clarke Griffin. And it was one of her last nights to truly soak in Arkadia. The school, the students, the accident, her father, her friends, her enemies, her failures, her successes, and Lexa. 

Alexandria Anastasia Woods. 

“What’s got you all quiet, baby?” Abby questioned, sipping her beer with a kind expression. “That’s the look I wore when your father asked Aurora Blake out to the dance because he was too shy to ask me.” 

Clarke smiled fondly at that, biting into a fry as Abby gently rubbed her arm. 

“Well, your face has Alexandria Woods written all over it, honey.” Abby added with a wry smile, watching Clarke blush. “What’s going on with you? I imagined you’d be ecstatic. California, art school, a happy relationship…” 

Clarke's little lip bite was the only giveaway, but Abby knew her daughter far too well to miss something, despite it being minute. 

“Mom.” Clarke sighed, clasping her hand with Abby’s. She was glad they were able to mend their relationship, now that they’d accepted each other’s significant others with open arms. Granted, Abby was a little fonder of Lexa than Clarke was of Kane, but it was progress nonetheless. “Do you think we should break up?” 

Abby nearly coughed out a bite of her salad, and spent the next sixty seconds trying to clear her throat. “Uh...what? You and Lexa?” 

Clarke nodded slowly. “...Is this the end?” She asked, a somber tone laced into her tone that had Abby worrying about her daughter more than anything she’d said all year. 

“Oh, honey, no.” Abby shook her head quickly, remembering Lexa’s grand romantic plans for Clarke. “Quite the contrary, actually.” 

At that, Clarke’s mood visibly shifted, her face became inquisitive. “What do you mean? We’re moving away. Lexa’s this hotshot that everyone wants.” 

“And what are you, chopped liver?” Abby snorted. 

Clarke rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I just...I really love her, mom.” Clarke’s whisper was frightened, open and vulnerable to Abby, begging for her counsel. “I don’t like being without her. I don’t like the idea of anyone else getting near her. I just want things to stay the way they are, you know? Is that pathetic? Do I sound pathetic?” 

Abby chuckled, a wry smile on her features. “No, honey. You sound lovesick. I was the same way with your father. High school sweethearts just run in our family, baby.” 

Clarke smiled weakly. “I’m trying to distance myself. To build a little wall, you know? So it’ll hurt less when we….when she...when it’s all over.” Clarke whispered, her voice barely rising above the new song filtering out of the speakers, sounding suspiciously like “Going to California” by Led Zeppelin, and Clarke had to wonder if maybe Jake was with them in some form. 

“Why live in fear?” Abby mused aloud. “You know, when Marcus first came into my life...I was hesitant, to say the least. 

“Because-”

“No, not because he was your teacher, smartass.” Abby grinned, and Clarke mirrored her, soul feeling light for a sparing second. “Because I was fearful of getting hurt again. Of that pain. It kept me from being happy. It kept me from enjoying what I could have had, for a little while. And let me tell you, Clarke, there’s no point in passing up one something, or someone you love, in anticipation of something that might never happen. You have to enjoy everything, given the opportunity.” 

Clarke nodded slowly, sucking in a breath, trying not to cry. “I didn’t expect you to get so deep.” She chuckled, but it came out as more of a choked laugh. 

“Well, I have to impart some knowledge to you before you’re swept away to college.” Abby smiled, tears shining in her eyes. “I’m sure your father would’ve done the same.” 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded. “I...I feel as if I’m leaving him behind, along with Arkadia. I’ve never really left here, since…”

“I know.” Abby sniffled. “But maybe that’s okay, honey. Maybe it’s time to let some things go.” 

“Letting go.” Clarke echoed, with a slight nod of her head, tears falling freely as Abby dabbed at them with a napkin, coaxing her into relaxation. She thought of Jake’s promise, that he’d always be with her. She thought of the comfort in the record player back at home, in Lexa’s arms, in his favorite music that seemed to follow her, and she decided that she could pull through, if that was what it took. “I can do that. But...I need something first.” 

“What’s that?” Abby asked, quirking a brow in response. 

“A tattoo.” Clarke smiled when Abby began choking on her food all over again. “Now.” 

* * *

 

“Does it hurt?” Abby asked the following morning, watching Clarke prod at the exposed skin of her hipbone, where she’d tied her shirt back with a hair-tie to keep it from touching the sore spot. 

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed, absently drinking her orange juice as she glanced lovingly at her hipbone, carefully untying her loose shirt, letting it flow over to hide the scar. “I don’t know.” 

Abby snorted, dropping a stack of pancakes onto her plate. “Lovesick.” She murmured, and Clarke smiled fondly, leaning on the table, trying not to stare at her phone. 

“You can relax, honey. She’s here.” Abby set the pan down and slung her towel over her shoulder, beating Clarke to the door to open it. 

Lexa stood there, looking glorious and goddess-like as ever, wearing a faded band shirt (that was Clarke’s), and some tight, ripped jeans (that Clarke had chosen for her).  Clarke’s mouth watered as she took Lexa in, her high ponytail with stray locks to frame her high cheekbones, pouty lips pulled into a smile as Abby hugged her tightly in greeting. 

“Good Morning Abby.” Lexa dipped her head, ever respectful, accepting Abby’s kiss on the head before she was ushered into the kitchen. 

“Sit, honey. I made way too many pancakes.” Abby smiled, patting Lexa as she went to grab another dish. 

Clarke’s heart thumped in excitement as Lexa approached, and she all but threw herself into Lexa’s arms with renewed vigor from her talk with Abby last night. 

Lexa grinned, arms wrapping around Clarke tightly as she leaned down to meet Clarke in a mostly chaste kiss, seeing as Abby was present. 

“Hey baby.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa brushed their noses together in response. 

“Hey yourself.” She murmured, keeping Clarke in her arms. “How’d last night go?” 

“I missed you. But it was good.” Clarke replied, lacing her arm with Lexa, pulling her to sit beside her at the table, Lexa’s arm wrapping comfortably around her as Clarke felt a kiss pressed to her temple, Lexa’s lips lingering. 

“Here you go.” Abby smiled, happy to see Clarke so blissfully happy, as only Lexa could make her. She leaned over, depositing a stack of pancakes onto Lexa’s plate. “You two enjoy, I’m going to go get ready to meet Marcus for a jog.” Abby excused herself upstairs, and Clarke immediately stabbed at her pancakes, pushing them against Lexa’s lips with a smile. 

Lexa bit down happily, and Clarke had to focus very hard to avoid the butterflies in her stomach at just seeing Lexa smile. 

Clarke leaned forward and licked a bit of syrup off Lexa’s lips, wrapping her arms around her neck, clambering into her lap. 

“What’s all this special treatment for?” Lexa smirked, running her hand up Clarke’s back. 

“I just...last night was a hypothetical taste of life without you. And it sucked.” Clarke sighed, allowing Lexa to hug her tightly. 

“Well then, let’s not do that again.” Lexa hummed as if it were the easiest solution in the world. 

“But college-” Clarke protested gently. 

“And what about it?” Lexa prodded. “We’d still be together.” 

“But so many people would want you. I don’t want to hold you back. But I also selfishly want you to be mine.” Clarke’s voice was conflicted. 

Lexa smiled, nuzzling the nape of Clarke’s neck. “I am yours.” 

“For now.” 

“Always.” Lexa corrected. “What did I tell you, on the first night we kissed?” 

“...That I could never be just a fling.” Clarke recalled softly. 

“And I meant it, Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Lexa whispered. “I’m dedicated to you, one-hundred percent. I’m in love with you. And…” She smirked, nudging Clarke gently. “...I have a surprise for you.” 

Clarke glanced up in her own surprise, unable to believe that Lexa could possibly give her anything more. “What? Lex, I didn't get you anything.” 

Lexa’s smirk only grew. “That would be the point, Clarke.” She cleared her throat, gently rubbing at Clarke’s side. “My parents are leaving back to Paris in four days.” 

Clarke gasped. “Oh, wow babe. I thought they’d stay until you went off to DCU. I’m sorry to hear it.” 

Lexa smiled wryly. “I’m not.”

“You’re not?” 

“No.” Lexa hummed. “Because I’ll be joining them.” 

Clarke froze, leaning back in Lexa’s arms, suddenly stiff as a board. “That’s...great, baby.” She breathed somberly. “For how long?” 

“...Three weeks.” Lexa murmured, breathing in the scent of Clarke’s hair. 

“Three weeks?” Clarke echoed, feeling hollow inside. Three weeks without Lexa. “Oh.” She tried to mask her pain. She tried to be happy for her girlfriend. But Clarke was terrified. This meant that Lexa truly was starting to let their relationship slip with the new obstacle of college, and specifically, the distance between them. 

“You don’t seem ecstatic.” Lexa murmured. 

“I am. That’s amazing, Lex. I just...I’ll miss you so much.” 

“Even if I hold you every night?” Lexa whispered, and Clarke felt her heart constrict. 

“How could you hold me-”

Lexa gently reached into her pocket, pulling out two long, rectangular strips of paper, glossy under the soft morning light of the window. 

Clarke eyed them. Two boarding passes to Paris. One for Ms. Clarke Griffin. One for Ms. Alexandria Woods. Right next to each other. 

Clarke’s jaw dropped and she made a small, squeaky noise, followed by a gasp, and then a slight choking cough as Lexa soaked it all in, enjoying her flailing. 

“You…” Clarke couldn’t speak, she couldn’t find any words. 

_ Of course _ Lexa would. 

“You think I would go anywhere in this world without my best friend?” Lexa asked softly, lips grazing Clarke’s neck. “You think I could go more than a day without you?” 

Clarke didn’t realize she had tears in her eyes until Lexa was dabbing at her cheeks, kissing away her tears. 

“Oh my god.” Clarke breathed. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” 

“Lexa will suffice.” Lexa smirked, accepting Clarke’s heated kiss with a smile. 

Clarke smacked her arm gently, shaking her head. “I..I can’t afford a hotel, Lex! Even with the scholarship, I have to pay for other things like some housing, and-”

“It’s on my parents.” Lexa interrupted immediately. “You think I’d let you spend a dime?” 

Clarke gasped. “I can’t do that! Lexa, baby, this is insane!” 

Lexa snorted. “They owe me, they love you, and they can handle it.” She rolled her eyes in obvious disdain, and resumed wrapping herself around Clarke, lips brushing the shell of her ear. “And of course I know I’d love to devour you in our room with a view of the eiffel tower, staying up late and ordering champagne and just...being alone.” Lexa whispered temptingly, biting Clarke’s ear gently. 

Clarke shuddered in pleasure at the idea, kissing Lexa’s cheek in acknowledgement. “Aden’s coming too, right?” 

Lexa waved Clarke off nonchalantly. “I’m sure. Just, not in our room.” 

“You’re awful.” Clarke smirked against her lips, tugging her lower lip into a tender kiss. Lexa could practically feel the excitement buzzing off her girlfriend in waves. She was so happy that she could give that to Clarke. 

“Mom!” Clarke hollered from her seat in Lexa’s arms, unwilling to let her go any time soon.

“I know. Your girlfriend notified me beforehand.” Abby called from upstairs, her voice smug as could be. 

“You told her first?” Clarke gasped, feigning shock as she turned to Lexa. “My mother and my girl, keeping secrets from me? Abby Griffin and Alexandria Woods?” 

“She’s my new best friend. Sorry, Clarke.” Lexa teased, nudging Clarke’s arm. “Finish your pancakes, love. We have a lot of planning to do.”

* * *

 

Clarke tapped her foot somewhat nervously on  the floor, hand laced in Lexa’s, as they waited to board their flight. 

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t flown before. No, she could clearly remember plane travel throughout her early life when it came time for family vacations until Jake grumbled about a fear of heights and Abby relented and vacations became only driving-distances away. There was just a random, bubbling anxiety in her chest that she couldn’t quite shake, which was all the more irritating because she couldn’t pinpoint the cause.

Sometimes anxiety was like that, though. Random. 

Regardless, she didn’t want to cause any trouble for the Woods family, who had been so kind to her already by buying her a plane ticket, so she remained silent. 

“Have we ever been to Paris as a family before?”

“Of course we have,” Lexa laughed, “you were just too little to remember.”

“Last time we went with Aden he was just short of two years,” Alexander recounted, “had a monster of a crying fit on the plane, too.”

“The flight attendants were about ready to toss him off,” Ana chuckled, “we wouldn’t let them, though, of course.”

“I don’t know,” Lexa teased, “would’ve saved me a lot of trouble.”

Aden scowled and shoved Lexa’s side and Clarke smiled. Seeing them interact like a normal, healthy family was refreshing, especially since she had been there during Lexa’s dismay at her parents’ constant absence in her life. 

“You’ll love Paris, dear,” Ana told her, “all the art, the ambiance of it all, you’ll fit right in.”

“Do you think if I dress up like a mime and follow one around that they’d get annoyed?”

“No son of mine will be dressing like a mime,” Alexander huffed fondly, “and besides, that’s a myth.” Their easy family banter continued as Clarke pressed further into Lexa’s side, drawing warmth from the other girl in the cool airport.

“Ready?” Lexa grinned when boarding was announced, gripping Clarke’s hand tighter. 

“Onwards to Paris,” Clarke echoed, before she allowed herself to be lead through to the plane itself. 

She’d certainly never flown in such a luxurious aircraft in all her travels. 

Of course, she’d have expected nothing less from Alexander and Anastasia Woods, who had their own private jet―which, upon Aden’s excited questioning of whether or not they were going to fly to Paris on the jet, Ana and Alex quickly shut down, citing that the jet was to be used for business purposes only―but it was still somewhat surprising.  

Her attention, however, was quickly nabbed by Aden. 

“I call sitting by Clarke.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the younger Woods sibling at his words, pulling Clarke closer to her on reflex. 

“As if, kid. She’s  _ my  _ girlfriend.”

“Exactly! You’re with Clarke literally  _ all the time _ .”

“And it still isn’t enough,” Lexa murmured into Clarke’s ear, before sticking her tongue out at Aden. 

“Stop behaving like a pair of five year olds,” Clarke grinned, “I’ll sit in the middle, alright? Compromise is key.”

Aden then quickly attempted to claim the rights to the window seat, but Lexa shut him down under the pretense that he’d be sleeping throughout the entire flight as it was, and therefore didn’t need to have access to the window. 

Clarke shifted in her seat somewhat uneasily as they prepared for takeoff, and Lexa began to rub soothing circles on her soft skin. 

“Hey,” she whispered, “it’s alright, Clarke, we’re good.”

She nodded, though her grip on Lexa’s hand tightened as they rose rapidly into the sky, the sight of their homes, the airport, and Arkadia, quickly fading to nothing but dots in her vision.

* * *

 

Clarke was running her hand through Lexa’s hair as she leaned on her shoulder, anxiety eased, as usual, by Lexa’s embrace, and of course Aden’s head touching her other arm as he softly snoozed on his sister’s girlfriend. 

Lexa nudged her champagne glass in Clarke’s direction, smirking when Clarke glanced up in surprise. 

“I love the drinking age of literally everywhere else.” Lexa murmured, and Clarke smiled, but she didn’t reach forward to take a sip. 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa frowned. 

“I can’t move.” Clarke admitted in a soft whisper, jerking her head in Aden’s direction. 

Lexa wore a wry smile. “Kid sleeps like a rock, Clarke. You can relax.” 

Clarke smiled when Lexa leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple, and Clarke very gently moved her free hand to sit in Lexa’s lap, drawing circles on her thigh, appreciating the way Lexa’s abs constricted against her tank top as she drew in a breath. 

“I love you.” Clarke murmured, and Lexa leaned in for a kiss, tasting like champagne and smiles. 

“I love you more.” Lexa hummed, cocking a perfectly shaped brow when Clarke’s fingers dipped into Lexa’s inner thigh, rubbing tight, mocking circles. 

“Is that a challenge, Griffin?” Lexa growled in a soft tone. 

Clarke smirked. “I want you, Lexa. Don’t tell me you haven’t been dreaming about this ever since you got the tickets. And Aden’s asleep, now.” 

Lexa’s jaw dropped. “You’re quite forward.” She clucked, leaning forward, lips grazing Clarke’s jaw, but drew apart as a flight attendant passed. 

“Miss Woods?” The flight attendant asked, seemingly remembering Lexa’s name and status, as the three of them and perhaps two other people were in the largely empty first class section. “May I get that out of the way for you?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Lexa handed the now empty glass to the stewardess. 

“You two make a beautiful couple.” She praised as she politely took the flute away, disappearing behind the drawn partition.

“Thanks.” Clarke murmured, mostly to herself, as she wore a smile, heart fluttering. 

“You’re the beauty. I just complete the “couple” part.” Lexa smirked, pressing another kiss to Clarke’s cheek, grazing the corner of her mouth. 

“Right, yeah, you’re certainly not the hot one.” Clarke tsked, and Lexa chuckled against her. “Now, what did you say about the mile high club?” Clarke smirked. 

“It’s unsanitary.” Lexa teased. 

“So that’s a no?” 

“Oh, I can pick you up, love.” Lexa smirked, sucking gently on Clarke’s bottom lip. 

“Then fine.” Clarke smirked into her lips. “Take me, Commander.” 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Lexa grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt, stretching to show a hint of her abs, making Clarke drool in anticipation. “Oh, look, you’re stuck.” Lexa teased, motioning to Aden. 

Clarke pouted, using her cute face to her advantage. “Baby. Help me.” 

Lexa melted almost instantly, reaching for a pillow, laying it behind Aden’s head as she reclined his seat at the touch of the button, marveling at the luxuries of first class. 

Slowly, she tilted his head off of Clarke’s arm and onto the pillow, turning to Clarke with a triumphant smile. 

“Thank you.” Clarke leaned forward, hugging her midsection, 

Lexa gently ran a hand through Clarke’s hair, and it seemed to trigger something within her as she purred gently, using Lexa to pull herself up. 

“I need you now.” Clarke groaned in her ear, and Lexa ran a gentle hand on the small of her back. 

“Your wish is my command.” Lexa smirked, voice low and throaty.

When the two stumbled back out, brushing back stray hairs with their fingers, faces reddened, grins on their faces, they heard the telltale sound of the seatbelt sign. 

“You want to switch seats with me?” Lexa prodded gently. “To look out the window?” 

Clarke nodded sheepishly, and Lexa smiled in response, switching with Clarke as she leaned over, lifting her arm around her girlfriend as she pressed a kiss to her head. 

“You ready for a vacation, Clarke? I think we deserve one, after this year.”  

* * *

 

Paris was supposed to be the city of love. And in many senses, it was. The lively streets, the city lights, the life that poured out of every crack and crevice on every walk Clarke took. 

But, cliche as it was, Clarke felt that simply being with Lexa made wherever they were, a city of love. It was that simple. Loving Lexa was like wearing rose tinted lenses that illuminated the world in the softest hues of a dusky sunset. Wherever Lexa was, if Clarke was by her side, she was happy. 

But that didn’t mean Lexa wasn’t trying her absolute best to give Clarke the most wonderful time of her life. 

Lexa’s parents had booked them in one of the priciest hotels Clarke had ever seen, the kind her father used to stay at on long business trips. It was luxurious and opulent, and everything Clarke had come to expect from Lexa. 

The first day was mostly jetlag. 

Aden had stumbled into his own room to sleep, and Clarke and Lexa had moved into their suite, much to Clarke’s amazement. 

The first week was spent, for Clarke and Lexa, mostly in the confines of the hotel room. 

Yes, they had a gorgeous city to behold, to soak in and enjoy. 

But they were also incredibly horny, naive teenagers, who were also incredibly in love. And with the softest luxury robes and a bath big enough for a handful of couples, they decided that they had a few of their own records to break. 

Much to Lexa’s disappointment, the Four Seasons seemed to have sturdier bed frames than the cheaper hotel they’d stayed in for prom. 

The second week was slower, sweeter, and breathtaking. Clarke took endless photos of Lexa, from her grinning at Clarke and blowing kisses to the camera, with enamored onlookers soaking in her beauty as well. 

Lexa took her to the louvre, wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind, while she stared at some portrait painted well over a century ago, and whispered, “I think they’d be honored to have your work in here someday.” 

The days filtered by, each more romantic than the last. 

Clarke was amazed when Lexa spoke to their waiter in french, though perhaps not fluent, certainly something she’d picked up from her mother well enough. 

Lexa seemed to notice Clarke’s fascination, and that night, whispered to her in french under a much, much different setting. 

Lexa took her to see the sights, her parents’ office being one of them. Clarke got to see Lexa handle her own set of tasks, and she fell in love with the faint idea of Lexa coming home to her after a long day of work and settling down for dinner. 

Lexa pampered her with dinners and desserts, and kissed her in the most cliche, corny way atop the eiffel tower, while Aden snapped a picture that would later become one of their favorites. 

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. Everything was Alexandria Anastasia Woods, and Clarke had never been more in love. 

It was some of the greatest few weeks of her life. 

* * *

 

Though there were still months yet before Clarke needed to move her things across the country for her journey to Polis University, she’d already begun packing, and had enlisted the help of her ever-willing girlfriend in this endeavor. 

“We can pack away all my old sketchbooks,” Clarke told her, motioning to a shelf filled with completed books marked cover-to-cover in drawings, “seeing as I’ve already been accepted on the art scholarship and won’t need anything to put in portfolios anymore.”

“I’ll do that,” Lexa agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

“Great!” Clarke grinned at her girlfriend. “I’ll be in my room purging, it’s been forever since I’ve cleaned out all the useless junk there.”

“It’s even worse than Aden’s room,” Lexa teased, “and that’s saying something, seeing as his room is a black hole of useless knick knacks he’s collected.” 

“Watch your tone, Woods,” Clarke called over her shoulder, “or I’ll make you clean the bathrooms.”

Her threat had no real meaning behind it, though, so Lexa busied herself with snooping through Clarke’s sketchbooks before putting them in the cardboard box she’d been presented with, taking time at each drawing to marvel at the sheer talent of the girl in the other room. 

The majority of the pages were filled with profiles of the delinquents, obviously work from earlier on in the year. The sharp angles of Murphy’s jaw, the soft slope of Raven’s eyes, Octavia’s long, braided hair. As she delved into sketchbooks from later on, however, Lexa smiled when she saw her own features being added to the mix. 

There were several pages just dedicated to her eyes. 

Lexa hadn’t ever thought much of them, but Clarke seemed to have had quite the obsession. Pages upon pages of just eyes, each colored a slightly different shade of green, as though Clarke couldn’t make up her mind on what color they were  _ exactly _ . Even Lexa herself wasn’t sure. 

It was almost possible to mark the progression of their relationship from the sketchbooks in her hands. 

The flower field soon began to make an appearance, two huddled forms leaning into one another for support as they stared out into the distance. As Lexa traced her fingers over the outline of herself, she realized that she and Clarke had been in love for far longer than either of them admitted openly. 

Lexa had never been one to believe in fate, or destiny, or soulmates. 

While her parents were doubtlessly in love, there were moments in which she felt they treated their marriage, as well as their family, as more of a business than was healthy. She’d grown up with them as her main example of a properly-functioning couple, and the two cut-throat executives left much to be desired in the romance department. Likewise, her aunt and uncle, while affectionate, were still distant with one another most of the time, with two quiet personalities that often resulted in silence, which a younger Lexa had perceived as unhappiness. 

For a while, she’d thrown herself into romance novels, trying to understand, at the core, what love was and how it affected people. As she came to grips with herself, and her own sexuality, she strayed further and further away from those books, somehow equating the heteronormativity of it all with the fact that she, herself, would never have a relationship worth writing about. Those stories were the work of fiction only. 

But where she was now, with Clarke, made Lexa feel like a child again, gleefully consuming books by candlelight, dreaming of a prince (or rather, princess) to sweep her off her feet. Only now, Lexa had found the ever-unattainable “ _ one” _ , the person she wished to spend every waking moment of her time with. Her lover. Her best friend. 

Her soulmate. 

And, inexplicably, her fingers itched to write. 

While she’d often dabbled in poetry in the past, there was something about Clarke that fueled the author in Lexa, made her want to dedicate entire essays and novels on the concept of love in its entirety, how it made her chest bubble and overflow with hope, how it could breathe life into an angry shell of a girl. 

Clarke made her want to be better, not just for the other girl, but for herself as well. 

A small smile graced Lexa’s face as she neared the most recent sketchbook, adorned with drawings of elegant white wedding gowns and intricate floral bouquets. She’d suspected she’d find something like this in Clarke’s work after the many times they’d discussed, sometimes jokingly, sometimes not, their future “hypothetical” marriage. It wouldn’t be hypothetical if Lexa had anything to say about it. 

As she flipped through pages of dresses, Lexa couldn’t help but imagine it all. 

The thought of marrying someone would send most high schoolers into a blind panic, but for Lexa, it felt like a wonderful, attainable dream. She could easily visualize herself standing at the altar as Clarke walked down, in all her ethereal glory, to meet her. 

When she turned the page again, expecting nothing more than more wedding drawings, her breath caught in her throat. 

“Clarke?”

Her voice came out as more of a strangled whisper than anything, and she was surprised that Clarke even heard her, but barely a few moments passed before the blonde was exiting her room to see what her girlfriend was talking about. 

“Lexa? What are you-- _ oh. _ ”

Emerald green eyes were fixated on the sketches on the page in front of her, and Clarke shifted nervously from foot to foot. 

“I know it’s kinda weird,” Clarke said, “and it’s probably much too ear--”

“They should have your eyes.” Lexa cut her off abruptly. 

“What?”

“They should have your eyes,” Lexa repeated forcefully, looking up at Clarke with wonder in her own, “they’re a much nicer color.”

Scattered across the pages were dozens of sketches of children, in all different ages. Cute little boys with curly blonde hair and little girls with brunette ringlets. Their faces varied in structure, with cute little noses and rosy baby cheeks, but the common factor among all of them was their eyes. Lexa’s eyes. Green and vibrant and so filled with life. 

“You...” Clarke started, “this doesn’t weird you out?”

“Why would it?” Lexa exhaled breathlessly, eyes still busy soaking in every potential child Clarke could have imagined. “Clarke, these are wonderful.”

“Yeah, but most high school couples aren’t thinking about children.”

“Clarke, I would love nothing more than to be married to you in a big house on a hill with a small brood of children, a dog, and a cat,” Lexa assured her, pulling her girlfriend towards her, grinning. “In fact, I’d like that right now.”

“Lexa,” Clarke laughed, “that’s not genetically possible right now, and we have college--”

“Screw college,” Lexa told her reverently, “I’m so in love with you, Clarke.” With another look at the pictures, Lexa pulled Clarke towards her, peppering kisses all over her girlfriend’s face, resulting in Clarke’s furious giggles. Lexa moved her kisses down Clarke’s neck, fingers tracing down her sensitive sides, and she lifted the bottom of Clarke’s shirt gently, pressing soft, tender kisses to the other girl’s stomach. 

“Lex,” Clarke giggled, “baby, there’s nothing there.”

“Not yet,” Lexa said in between kisses, “but someday there will be.”

“How many kids do you want?” Clarke asked, curled into her girlfriend’s side. 

“Thirteen,” Lexa responded immediately with a wide grin, her favorite number. Clarke’s eyes narrowed when she turned to observe the other girl. 

“Lexa, there is no way in hell I’m pushing thirteen babies out of me,” she chided, “think about how many months of pregnancy that would be, no thank you.” Lexa frowned, though she wasn’t entirely deterred. 

“Seven?”

“I think two would suffice, babe.”

“Five?”

“ _ Lexa _ , we’d be outnumbered. Two.”

“...four?” she pleaded, eyes wide, and Clarke sighed. 

“Three, that’s my cap.” Lexa grinned, her hand finding a resting place on Clarke’s stomach, as though she was willing children to grow there already. 

“Boys or girls?” Lexa asked, lost in the fantasy of it all. 

“All girls,” Clarke responded immediately, “much easier to manage.”

“All girls? Can’t we have at  _ least  _ one boy?” Lexa pleaded. “A big brother for his little sisters? Or a baby boy?”

“Hopefully we don’t have more than one boy,” Clarke laughed, “seeing as he’ll have your stubbornness and accident-prone behaviors.”

“Have you thought of any names?”

“Well, we’ll have to name one of our daughters after you,” Clarke grinned, “maybe Alexandra.”

“Please tell me we aren’t continuing the A-name legacy of my family,” Lexa pleaded, “I don’t think I’ll be able to handle welcoming anymore people with the name A. Woods into the world.”

“Only the one,” Clarke promised, “though I’m also really fond of the names Elizabeth and Darcy.” Lexa narrowed her eyes and Clarke laughed. 

“Naming children after Pride and Prejudice, Clarke? Really?”

“What?” she defended. “They’re good names.”

“And for boys? I personally like Oliver, or maybe Benjamin.”

“Or Nathaniel.”

“How about Jake?” Lexa asked, suddenly, and Clarke quieted. “Clarke?”

Lexa’s eyes filled with concern when she noticed that Clarke’s were filled with unshed tears, and pulled her closer to her. 

“I just wish he was here to meet you,” Clarke told her sadly, “he’d have loved you, and how good you are to me.”

“He sounds like a great man,” Lexa agreed, “I would have loved to have been able to meet him.”

“Jake,” Clarke repeated again, “it’s a good name, isn’t it? Jake Woods.”

Lexa hummed in agreement, resting her head in Clarke’s neck as they stayed there, sprawled across the floor. They fell asleep thinking about the patter of little feet against hardwood floors, laughter echoing through the halls of a home filled to the brim with life and love. 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you have to leave early.” Clarke breathed for the billionth time into Lexa’s neck, the two of them cuddled on Clarke’s bed, all tanned and relaxed from their trip. 

But of course, the happiness could never stay. Reality, cold and steely, with a grip like a vice, had to resurface and choke the happiness out of what had been a calm moment. 

“I know.” Lexa murmured, Clarke wrapped tightly against her chest, ear listening to the thrumming of Lexa’s heart. “But it’ll give me a chance to settle.” 

“You were going to come to Polis with me tomorrow.” Clarke spoke, voice cracking, and Lexa knew she was on the verge of tears. She’d held out this long. Just one more day, and her months of planning would come to fruition. 

“I know, love. I was called in early for a sports orientation.” Lexa reiterated her lie softly, kissing Clarke’s head afterwards to make the sentiment doubly sweet. “But I’ll fly out and visit you during your syllabus week. I’ll take you out. You can show me everything.” 

“This is pathetic, right?” Clarke snorted, tears staining Lexa’s shirt as her girlfriend rubbed her back. “We’re going to be apart for what, three weeks? Maybe a tiny bit more? And I can’t even let go.” 

“Hey.” Lexa frowned, resting her head atop Clarke’s. “Don’t say that. It’s not pathetic. I feel just the same.” 

Clarke relaxed in Lexa’s arms, breathing in the scent of her perfume, savoring every spicy note she could distinguish, hoping it would last forever. 

“You won’t forget us?” 

“Clarke, how could I forget the person I love most?” 

“You’ll call?” 

“And text. And facetime. And handwrite you letters.” Lexa teased, trying to lighten Clarke’s mood. 

Clarke wasn’t in her right mind, else she would’ve questioned why Lexa wasn’t nearly as upset as she should have been. But the sadness was addling her mind. And the impending thoughts of her leaving to California to move in the next day, of course. She had her hands full. 

Lexa glanced at the elegant watch on her wrist, rising. 

“Oh, no.” Clarke muttered, squeezing her tighter. “Not yet.” 

“I have to go, Clarke.” Lexa whispered. “Just for a little while, I promise.” 

“Lex.” Clarke choked back a sob, leaning up to kiss her, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. 

“It’s alright.” Lexa smiled comfortingly against her lips. “You’re gonna be alright, Clarke.” 

“I sure hope so. You turned me into this sobbing wreck.” Clarke muttered as Lexa kissed away her tears, chuckling all the while. 

Clarke slowly followed Lexa to the front door, where Abby was waiting. 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. 

Abby’s kiss and farewell to Lexa. 

Lexa turning and lifting Clarke, kissing every inch of her face with an innocent, watery smile as Clarke clung to her for dear life. 

Abby pulling Clarke off with an amused look as Lexa gave Clarke a final wink and turned, trying to ignore the intense heartache she felt at leaving her girlfriend in that state, with her final whisper of “may we meet again….soon.” 

Time didn’t ever resume for Clarke. 

In fact, it slowed, and slowed. 

That night, she didn’t sleep at all. She tossed and turned, inhaling Lexa’s unique scent of perfume and shampoo on her pillow as she cried gently, trying to be stronger than she felt she was. 

Time did not resume when Clarke got onto the plane the following morning, barely at dawn, shooting Lexa a text of a quick “Good morning, I love you” and wishing her a safe drive. 

Lexa sent her a photo of herself and her parents in the car, her parents smiling while Lexa blew her a kiss. 

Clarke’s heart ached when she saw those lips, Lexa’s sharp inquisitive gaze, even the tiny freckle on her lip. 

Her heart ached for Lexa. 

And yes, while it had only been a few hours apart, Clarke’s brain couldn’t lie to itself. It knew that practically a month would pass before she’d see her girlfriend again. And that was what killed her. 

In fact, Clarke was so out of it, that Abby was slightly concerned. 

“Clarke, honey?” Abby asked as she pulled the rental car to the front curb of the student drop-off zone, where hundreds of freshmen were moving in, taking the beating of the hot august sun. 

“Yeah?” Clarke blinked wearily. 

“I’m going to go back to the hotel, and work out my stay. Once you’ve figured out your rooming situation, give me a call, and I’ll bring your immediate belongings. Remember, your things won’t arrive for another few days, so when you’re negotiating for closet space, don’t-” 

Clarke smirked, rolling her eyes. “Don’t underestimate how much I’ll need. Thanks mom, I got it.” 

Abby’s eyes glimmered with pride. “I’m so proud of you, baby. My little girl, moving into her dorm. Ugh, god, what a day!” 

“Bye, mom.” Clarke smiled as she waved her phone, indicating that she’d call later. 

Abby grinned as she pulled out of the carpool lane and turned around, leaving Clarke by herself on campus, with absolutely no sense of what to do. 

_ Okay, no problem.  _

Clarke tried to ignore the tugging feeling in her gut, for her best friend. Of course Lexa would be leading her, if she were there, holding her hand and tugging her towards the football stadium, neglecting their duties in exchange for some adventure. 

_ God, she missed her already.  _

_ ‘Okay, get it together, Griffin. This is pathetic. You always have, and you always can take care of yourself. Now get to the housing office, and let’s figure out where you’re going to be living for the next year.’ _

Clarke gave herself, and her inner thoughts, a firm nod as she made her way for the large office building towards the side of the path she was walking on. She took some time to take in the faces: No Murphy, Luna, or any other familiar faces yet. She had yet to reach out to them. 

She needed to do this alone. To prove her self-sufficiency to, well, herself. 

She took the time while she was strolling to eye the sights, curious as to what kind of people the prestigious Polis University housed. 

And damn, she wasn’t disappointed. Guys and girls surrounded her, some of them absolutely picturesque in their beauty, sending a few glances her way, smiling in a friendly manner, others smirking in a more suggestive tone. 

But none of them held a candle to her girlfriend. She turned on her phone, and while the screen adjusted to the blazing brightness of the outside exposure, Clarke’s heart warmed when she saw Lexa’s face, smiling adorably back at her, her favorite screensaver ever.

Clarke took a breath, and with renewed vigor, set off to enter the building, greeted by a gust of cold air as she flicked her gaze up to a row of computers, with a crafty sign that read: Freshmen! Enter student ID and name here to receive housing if you haven’t done so already via email! 

Clarke smiled to herself. Step one, check. How hard could the rest of it be? 

* * *

 

Very hard, apparently. Clarke had entered her name and ID approximately seventy-two times, and yet, she was getting the same incorrect result. 

Apartment housing. The really expensive apartment complex that sat at the top of the hill that overlooked the campus and the city. The one that she couldn’t even think about affording. 

Apparently, she’d booked an apartment with some random, nameless senior. 

And all of her incoming mail had been forwarded there, as a result. 

No orientation packets, no map, no personalized schedule- nothing, until she went up that godforsaken hill and retrieved it herself, from her anonymous roommate, who was probably expecting her to pay rent or something sketchy like that. 

Of course her life had to be this hard. 

“So what you do is, see that shuttle over there?” A counselor pointed to the vehicle in question, engine whirring as it sat at a stop along the carpool lane. “You take that, it’ll drop you off right at the apartments. Yours is, apparently, number thirteen. You get your belongings from the mailbox, and report here. We’ll get you sorted immediately.” 

Clarke gaped on. “Are you serious?” 

The counselor hardly looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, Ms...Griffin. You must not have filled out the housing application properly. This is not the school’s fault, and the system isn’t known to make errors.” 

Clarke scoffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Fucking perfect.” She muttered to herself as she stalked off in the direction of the shuttle, glancing at her phone. 

_ No _ . No messages from Lexa,  or her mother, or anyone else. 

It was just her, and her alone, and she could do this. 

She stepped into the shuttle, clutching the one empty notebook the counselor had given her to hold her papers when she received them. 

Abby was right. What a fucking day indeed. 

* * *

 

The shuttle ride was hot, sweaty, and just a little disgusting. The apartment complex was the opposite. Brand new and cool, and oh so painfully out of Clarke’s budget. 

She’d accepted that she was going to live in a cramped two or three person dorm room with very little breathing room. She didn’t know what kind of tycoon could afford such a nice living arrangement, but it sure wasn’t someone Clarke knew. 

For a moment, she took in the fountain in front, the elegant palm trees swaying by the building. 

At least the journey to her mail was going to be tasteful. 

Clarke bit her lip, eyes falling on the spiral staircase that led to the second floor, where her unlucky room thirteen was waiting. 

Clarke ascended the steps slowly, wondering what kind of girl she’d find inside. Maybe it was all some mistake, and she was supposed to live with some graduate student by accident? She hoped that her mail would be sitting by the slit near the door, by some miracle, so she could return to her side of campus and settle in the shitty nest of building that passed for a dormitory. 

Clarke continued down the upper hallway, feeling the hot wind kiss her face as she laid eyes on door thirteen, the last in its row. 

No mail on the doormat, dammit. 

Clarke sighed, taking a moment to fix her hair in the covered window of one of the nearby apartments. She could at least look presentable if she was going to knock on some graduate student’s door and demand her freshmen mail, right? 

Clarke took a breath, stepped on the mat, and knocked. 

Once, twice, three times. 

There was a beat. A pause, where nothing but Clarke’s heartbeat filled the void. 

And then the door was swinging open, a very, very, very familiar face smirking cockily, leaning against the doorframe. 

_ And then, she actually saw Lexa Woods for the first time. _

_ It wasn’t life shattering, or anything like that. _

_ It wasn’t like time froze. _

_ It wasn’t as if the fluorescent class lights revealed a goddess, with brown locks framing a chiseled, angelic face. _

Memories of their first meeting flooded Clarke’s mind, and all she could think about was Lexa, and the year they spent getting to know each other, loving each other, worshipping each other. 

Clarke gasped, body going rigid with shock as she took in the brunette locks, those full lips pulled into an arrogant smirk, those tight, muscled arms leaning against the doorway. 

In fact, Clarke was so stunned that she dropped the notebook she’d been carrying. 

Ever the gentlewoman, Lexa bent over, reaching for the notebook as she gazed up at Clarke with the most loving, affectionate gaze. 

Clarke heard her utter a single question before she launched herself into her girlfriend’s arms, tears welling in her cobalt gaze as she realized all that Lexa had done for her. 

One question that began everything.

“You dropped this?” 

Lexa was grinning against Clarke's flurry of sobs and kisses as she hoisted her up, Clarke's legs wrapping around her waist as she slammed the door behind her.

“Welcome home, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been such a journey. When Niki and I started this back in early April in the first stages of planning, I don't think either of us had any idea the following and support that we'd gather. It's really been an awesome experience, and you've all been wonderful. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments, the kudos, and the support. Sam and I loved writing this! 
> 
> We hope to make it a series as they continue to college and onto life! It'll be called: [catch me](http://archiveofourown.org/series/582547), and you can bookmark it so you'll be up to date when we drop the first chapter of the sequel, whose name is currently being debated, tentatively on: you caught me (say you'll never let me go). 
> 
> One last time: Check out our [tumblr](http://www.clexa-hsau.tumblr.com) below for all story-related info and extra bits (like social media posts and the like)! All sequel news and questions will be answered there, it will be running even though the fic isn't! Thanks for reading, and we'll hopefully see you all sometime in late December-February!
> 
> **Also, note: the tattoo was not forgotten about, it's a surprise for later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, go check out the tumblr blog that goes along with this fic, [clexa-hsau](http://www.clexa-hsau.tumblr.com) to see social media posts, newspaper clippings, and receive updates on the stories. 
> 
> Also come bug myself (Sam) and Niki on tumblr at [danaryas](http://www.danaryas.tumblr.com) and [effortlessly-opulent](http://www.effortlessly-opulent.tumblr.com) respectively.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
